Crónicas de Plata
by AnubiX38
Summary: Un viejo amigo de la Princesa Celestia la visita a Canterlot, ella lo recibe feliz pero este solo trae malas noticias, un antiguo enemigo de Equestria que había sido sellado hace mucho tiempo esta por liberarse, con la ayuda de las Portadoras de la Armonía deberán hacer un largo viaje para derrotarlo.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos soy nuevo en el foro y les traigo esta historia que fue mi primer Fic. Ya la había subido a otra pagina y ahora la traigo a Fanfiction, espero les guste.

Crónicas de Plata

Prologue

Aquellas lejanas eras, dónde una feroz batalla fue librada en Equestria… comenzó mi historia… la historia de un pony exiliado… el ultimo de su clase…

_"Todo aquello por lo cual luche casi desaparecía"_

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, era joven, arrogante… bueno aun lo sigo siendo, pero no como antes.

_"Las cosas que uno puede lograr con un poco de determinación"_

Ahora sé cuál es mi deber, mi misión, mi destino. Si no fuera por ella… no sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos… seguramente no estaría contando esta historia… si, probablemente ya estaría muerto a estas alturas.

_"Jure protegerlos, a los pocos que me aceptaron"_

Recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo mi padre la última vez que lo vi, "La verdadera libertad es algo que tú mismo te das, no la que los demás creen que te dan". Era muy joven y no las entendía, pero después de un tiempo, en el olvido, fue que descubri su significado.

_"Seguiré mi camino, por muy largo y solitario que sea"_

Seguramente si te contara lo que poseo dirías que es algo increíble, yo te diría que es todo lo contrario, para mí esto no es más que una maldición.

_"Te prometo que regresare algún día, cuando esté listo"_

Hoy por fin regresare a verla, a mi antigua amiga, después de tanto tiempo, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la vi, si… aproximadamente unos 500 años.

_"Solo espero que aún me recuerde"_

Mis alas duelen, ha sido un largo viaje pero estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto, el lugar sigue igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, mi querida Canterlot… como te extrañé.

La historia ya esta terminada, la estaré actualizando diario.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

El Lugar al que volveré algún día

Era un día soleado en Equestria, tranquilo, diversos animales corriendo por todos lados y la refrescante brisa pasando a través de mi melena, todo esto me llenaba de vida mientras volaba por gran un campo abierto acercándome al pie de una montaña, una inmensa cascada caía al lado de esta y justo en la cima la gran capital conocida como Canterlot, este lugar me traía muchos buenos recuerdos, aquellos días que tanto extraño siempre que vienen a mi mente, mis viejos amigos, mi primer amor…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo - pensaba mientras me elevada a poca velocidad por los aires en dirección a la cima de la montaña, estaba muy emocionado por llegar, si fuera como antes simplemente me desgarraría las alas literalmente para llegar lo antes posible, pero recuerdo cuando ella una vez me dijo "Guarda la calma, la ciudad no ira a ningún lado", una pequeña risa se escapó de mi boca al recordar esas palabras.

Llegue tranquilo a la cima aterrizando cerca de la gran entrada de la ciudad, dos grandes puestas abiertas de color blanco con líneas doradas protegidas por dos unicornios color café con la típica armadura del sol a cada lado de las puertas, pase galopando lentamente entre las puertas, ninguno de los dos se molestó el voltear a verme si por un segundo, "tan firmes como siempre" pensé divertido, seguramente un pegaso gris claro y melena blanca era ya muy común en este lugar, un pequeño suspiro paso por mi boca mientras seguía caminando adentrándome en la ciudad.

-El lugar sigue como lo recuerdo, aunque no recuerdo a tantos unicornios vistiendo ropas tan elegantes – dije en voz baja, por todos lados muchos unicornios vestidos elegantemente galopando de un lado a otro, comprando joyería, ropa, comida e incluso tomando café en uno que otro puesto de comida.

Algunos se me quedaban viendo fijamente con extrañas miradas mientras pasaba entre las multitudes, "no veo porquè me ven así, no creo ser el único pony en el mundo con un arete en la oreja", pensé viendo fugazmente el arete plateado que llevaba en la punta de mi oreja derecha, era pequeño pero resaltaba bastante y más con lo brillante que es con la luz del sol.

Salí igual de calmado de la ciudad dirigiéndome hacia el castillo en la parte superior de la ciudad, "magnífico como siempre" pensé cuando me acercaba a las puertas principales cuidadas por dos pegasos a los lados iguales a los de la entrada de la ciudad y un unicornio blanco un poco más grande que los pegasos, su armadura hacía notar que era de mayor rango, este se dirigió hacia cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entraba.

-Buenos días señor, ¿a que se debe su presencia en este lugar? – pregunto el unicornio blanco algo serio pero amablemente.

-Vengo a visitar a la princesa Celestia, me gustaría hablar con ella lo antes posible – respondí de la misma manera al unicornio.

-¿Tiene usted alguna cita con ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-Me temo que no, solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió pasar a saludarla – le dije con un tono burlón "¿desde cuàndo hay que tener cita?".

-La princesa Celestia se encuentra muy ocupada en estos momentos, vuelva cuando tenga programada alguna cita con ella – me dijo el unicornio un poco molesto por mi respuesta.

-Oh vamos, déjeme entrar, solo será un momento – intente pasar a un lado de él pero este puso una de sus pezuñas para cortarme el paso y los pegasos que estaban ahí se colocaron a ambos lados de mi rodeándome.

-Le sugiero que de media vuelta y regrese de donde vino, no quiere tener problemas con usted – su furia se notaba con cada una de sus palabras.

-"Si supieras con quien estás hablando, supongo me iré tampoco quiero tener problemas en primer día aquí después de tanto tiempo". De acuerdo – le dije de mal gana dando media y galopando en dirección a la ciudad.

Volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás viendo como los tres volvían a su formación cuidando la entraba del castillo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no me vieran corrí hacia los jardines volando por encima de una de un muro escondiéndome entre los árboles.

-Supongo será por las malas – bromee mientras me galopaba entre los arboles cuidando que no hubiera algún otro guardia cerca, llegue a un campo abierto del jardín donde se encontraban algunas estatuas en el lugar y enorme laberinto de hojas al lado.

-Los grandes valores de Equestria, otro lugar que me trae recuerdos – decía con nostalgia mientras observaba todas las estatuas simbólicas de todos los valores y grandes victorias de Equestria, una en especial llamo mi atención, una que por unos momentos me lleno de ira pero rápidamente me calme, me senté mirándola fijamente por unos momentos.

-Disfrutando de tu prisión ¿cierto?, Discord – dije como si esperaba alguna respuesta pero nada paso, me levante para seguir mi camino al castillo.

-¡Alto ahí! – escuche un grito cercano y cuando voltee hacia donde creí escucharlo vi que se acervan corriendo tres unicornios, dos de piel verde y uno de azul oscuro, los tres con su respectiva armadura del sol.

-Rayos… - solo pude murmurar esa palabra mientras me quedaba quieto y los guardias me rodeaban apuntándome con sus cuernos.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – preguntò algo amenazante el unicornio azul que lentamente se acercaba hacia mi mientras los otros dos solo tomaban distancia.

-Solo quería dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo, ¿acaso eso es malo? – le respondí a él también con un tono burlón.

-Está prohibido estar en los jardines reales sin autorización, ahora responde, ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar ahora iluminando un poco su cuerno, estaba claro que atacaría si no le gustaba mi respuesta.

-"Como han cambiado las cosas en todo este tiempo, antes caminaba tranquilo por este lugar y nadie reclamaba nada". Eso es algo que a ustedes no les concierne – dije de forma fría, mientras miraba fijamente al unicornio.

En ese momento los tres unicornios dieron un salto corto hacia atrás y lanzaron a la vez un rayo de magia hacia mí, conocía ese hechizo, cadenas mágicas, "funcionaria, si no se tratara de mi" una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en el momento en que los tres hechizos impactaron en mi cuerpo. Una fuerte luz blanca envolvió mi cuerpo evitando que alguno de esos hechizos llegara a mí y desapareciéndolos en el aire.

-¿Un escudo de magia?, imposible es un pegaso y no debería de poder usar magia – menciono incrédulo el unicornio azul.

-Ahora es mi turno – en el momento en que dije esas palabras desaparecí de la vista de los tres unicornios dejándolos aún más confusos, apareciendo justo detrás de uno de ellos lo golpee con mi pezuña en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente ante la mirada perpleja de los otro dos, rápidamente aparece detrás de otro y también lo noquee, ahora solo quedaba uno.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto el unicornio azul aterrado mirando hacia todos lados buscándome sudando frió.

-Alguien al que al parecer han olvidado – le respondí seriamente apareciendo en un instante en frente de el – me duele que me hayan olvidado después de lo que sacrifique por salvar a esta ciudad.

El unicornio cayó en sus patas traseras asustado cuando aparecí y en o que pareció un acto involuntario su cuerno lanzo un rayo rojo hacia el cielo el cual exploto como una bengala.

-Genial… - solo pude decir eso cuando vi esa explosión en el aire, "al menos eso no ha cambiado", solo eso pude pensar en el momento en que escuche muchos galopes yendo hacia mi dirección.

Una gran cantidad de pegasos y unicornios me rodearon en un instante y de entre ellos salió un unicornio blanco el cual ya había tenido el placer de conocer.

-Creí haberte dicho que regresaras de donde habías venido – dijo el unicornio con un claro enojo en su voz – parece que tendré que hacer que lo entiendas por las malas.

-"Y pensar que apenas es mi primer día aquí".

Continuara.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

La misma rutina de siempre

El salón real del trono, era el lugar habitual en donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia, atendiendo siempre asuntos que concernían tanto al orden de la ciudad como a los de la Armada del Sol. Ella se encontraba discutiendo unos asuntos importantes de la armada con un soldado de muy alto rango, se trataba del General Cloud, un pegaso algo mayor pero de postura firme, era completamente blanco y de melena azul celeste, como andaba sin armadura se notaba su cutie mark la cual se trataba de dos nubes grises.

\- Por favor princesa, entienda, hay que reforzar las entradas de Canterlot, seriamos muy vulnerables a un ataque con tan poca seguridad – el general intentaba convencer a la princesa de aumentar la cantidad de guardias en todas las entradas de Canterlot, sólo dos no serían suficiente si querían evitar que entrara un impredecible ataque.

\- Con todo respeto general Cloud, aprecio mucho su preocupación pero no haría falta, no existen muchos ponys que desearían atacar a Canterlot y menos con mi hermana y conmigo cuidando de los ciudadanos, y también gracias a las portadoras de los elementos podemos asegurar la paz en Equestria – respondió la princesa del sol, ella conocía al general desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre fue muy confiable, pero esta vez estaba algo paranoico.

\- No podemos estar siempre dependiendo de ellas princesa, respeto mucho a esas ponys pero disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿qué haremos el día que no podamos contar más con ellas? – el general tenía razón en algo, algún día las portadoras ya no estarán con nosotros y no tendríamos a nadie más que los liberara de algún nuevo mal. Las princesas eran poderosas, pero su magia no estaba a la altura de los elementos de la armonía.

\- Entiendo lo que quiere decir, si ese día llegase yo me comprometo a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance y junto a mi hermana Luna protegeremos a Equestria, aunque nos cueste la vida – la princesa dudo por un momento, pero sus palabras eran firmes y sinceras, era obvio que se podía confiar plenamente en ella.

\- Y yo también daré mi vida si hace falta con tal de proteger a Canterlot, cuente con ello princesa – con todo su orgullo en sus palabras, el general hizo un saludo militar – debo retirarme entonces, hay cadetes que deben ser entrenados, serán nuestros próximos protectores en el futuro y deben tener el mejor entrenamiento posible – dijo con una fuerte sonrisa, volvió a hacer el saludo militar y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

En el momento en que el general estaba por abrir la puerta se escuchó una pequeña explosión, el pegaso y la princesa rápidamente voltearon hacia una de las ventanas del salón por el cual se veía el jardín, unas chispas rojas cubrían una pequeña parte de cielo, era una señal de alerta.

\- ¡La bengala roja! – gritó el general abriendo la puerta y dirigió la mirada rápidamente hacia la princesa – con permiso, princesa, debo ver que está ocurriendo afuera – terminó diciendo para salir corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando afuera? – la princesa se preguntó con preocupación, acercándose a la ventana viendo como las chispas rojas se desvanecían en el aire.

El general Cloud corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a los jardines, doblaba por lo interminables pasillos esquivando uno que otro sirviente en su camino, otro guardias iban detrás de él, también debieron escuchar la alarma. Podría llegar más rápido volando, pero él siempre lo considero una falta de respecto estando en el hogar de las princesas.

Logró llegar a los jardines y levantó vuelo en dirección a la zona de las estatuas viendo que varios guardias se reunían en un solo lugar cerca de ahí, voló por corto tiempo llegando a la zona de las estatuas, vio como muchos guardias rodeaban a un pegaso gris y de melena blanca.  
\- _"¿Un solo pegaso causo la señal?"_ – se preguntó mientras aterrizaba cerca de la multitud de guardias y abriéndose paso entre ellos, era un general de la Armada de Sol y todos le tenían respecto, no dudaban en hacerse a un lado para que el pasara.

Llego rápidamente al centro de la multitud en donde vio a un unicornio blanco hablando con el pegaso que tenían rodeado.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?, capitán Shining Armor – preguntó al unicornio blanco mientras se colocaba a un lado de él.

\- Un simple revoltoso, General Cloud – dijo Shining Armor apenas volteando la vista para ver de quién se trataba - no se preocupe yo me encargare rápido de este asunto.

\- Un simple revoltoso no causaría una señal roja, ¿quién la ha lanzado? – preguntó en voz alta para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.  
El unicornio azul que aún se encontraba en el suelo se levantó rápidamente colocándose detrás del general.

\- Fui…fui yo se-señor – respondió tartamudeando escondiéndose detrás del general.

\- Y dígame soldado, ¿qué causo que la lanzara?, no parece ser gran amenaza un simple pegaso.

\- Se-señor… ese pony es un monstruo, lanzamos algunos hechizos para inmovilizarlo y no sé cómo creó un escudo de magia, además desaparece como si fuera un fantasma.

El general se quedó mirando fijamente al pegaso gris buscando una posible amenaza o algo que le diera la sospecha de ser alguien peligroso, solo detalló el extraño arete plateado que tenía en la oreja derecha, también notó su cutie mark que era una flecha blanca elevándose en medio de una ráfaga de aire.

\- Déjeme manejar esto, capitán – le hablo al capitán Shining Armor, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Cómo diga, señor – dijo parándose firme y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

El general se acercaba lentamente hacia el pegaso, este considerando la situación de mostraba tranquilo y sonriendo algo confiado.

\- No traes puesta una armadura, no sé si serás o muy valiente o muy estúpido – bufó el pegaso gris riendo un poco.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al gene-? - el capitán estaba por atacarlo pero el general le cortó el paso con una pezuña.

-_"Se parece mucho a como lo describen en las leyendas, ¿será posible que sea el?"_

– este pensamiento paso rápido por la mente del general mientras bajaba su pezuña y seguía analizando el pegaso.

\- Me presentaré como es debido, soy el General Cloud de la Armada del Sol, dirijo los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas y me aseguro de mantener la seguridad de Canterlot, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?, si no es mucha molestia – el general también se mostraba tranquilo ante la presente situación – no pienses mal de mí por no llevar armadura, simplemente hoy quería estar un poco más cómodo – declaró el general expresando una sonrisa avergonzada pero divertida.

\- Yo también evitaría usar esas cosas, parecen muy incómodas – dijo el pegaso gris divertido por las palabras del general – muy bien entonces, mi nombre es Silver Arrow, he venido desde muy lejos para visitar a la princesa Celestia y me gustaría me dejaran verla.

\- ¿Le gustaría decirme el motivo de su visita, si le importa decirme, señor Silver Arrow? – el general seguía mostrándose tranquilo mientras hablaba.

\- Por favor solo dígame Silver, solo una simple visita casual, soy un viejo amigo de la princesa y solo quería saludarla, tengo mucho tiempo sin verla – desplegó sus alas preparándose para irse volando, ya estaba harto de tanta habladuría – así que si me disculpan iré a verla ahora mismo.

\- Me temo que no es tan sencillo, hay ciertos procedimientos que deben llevarse a cabo para cualquiera que desee ver a la princesa, y usted no sería la excepción – Cloud se acercó hasta estar a un metro en frente de Silver – y me temo que si insiste rehusándose a nuestros procedimientos tendré que detenerlo.

\- ¿Tú?, ¿detenerme?, muy gracioso anciano – se burló Silver agitando sus alas para irse.

\- ¿Anciano?, ¡muchacho insolente! – el general salto hacia Silver para evitar que se escapara.

Silver se movió a un lado aún sin despegar, evitando el ataque del general. Éste cayó sobre sus dos patas delanteras incorporando rápidamente las demás. Cloud corrió hacia Silver intentando taclearlo, éste a su vez volvió a esquivar su ataque y después se elevó en el aire a unos diez metros del suelo, el general hizo lo mismo tomando vuelo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el pegaso gris.

\- Atrápame si puedes, anciano – Silver se rio otra vez y salió volando rápidamente en dirección al castillo.

\- Que nadie interfiera, ¡es una orden! – gritó furioso el general Cloud hacia los guardias, estos se asustaron ante estas palabras y sólo se quedaron parados en dónde estaban.

El general Cloud, incluso siendo mayor, seguía siendo uno de los pegasos más rápidos de la Armada de Sol, logró alcanzar a Silver e intentó nuevamente derribarlo pero igualmente fue esquivado por el pegaso gris moviéndose hacia un lado.

\- Sí que eres insistente, tendré que encargarme de ti primero – se decidió a pelear y cayó en picada hacia él.

Silver se lanzó por unos instantes a una gran velocidad hacia el general, este apenas pudo ver cómo se acercaba rápidamente un celaje de color blanco hacia él y por propio instinto logró moverse justo a tiempo antes de que Silver impactara contra él, pero su ala izquierda fue rozada y le provocó gran daño, no tuvo más opción que descender rápido para evitar que se lastimara más.

\- Buenos reflejos – dijo el pegaso gris lanzándose otra vez contra el general, aguanto el dolor que sentía por el ala para moverse a tiempo y así evitar el fuerte ataque – seamos justos entonces, una batalla en tierra será.

Cloud no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras se sobaba el ala lastimada, entonces Silver corrió hacia él, preparado para taclearlo, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo el general sonrió sorpresivamente dándose la vuelta en el último segundo y golpeó a Silver con ambas pezuñas traseras en la cara lanzándolo a unos metros de él.

\- No creas que llegue a ser general por nada muchacho – decía tomando distancia – soy especialista en combate terrestre, por eso soy el principal maestro de combate en la academia militar, no me tomes a la ligera.

\- Entonces esto será más interesante de lo que creí – dijo Silver mientras escupía un poco de sangre por el golpe (que también le dio en el hocico) y se preparaba para volver a embestirlo.

Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro cargando sus cascos, una vez más uno enfrente del otro comenzaron un nuevo combate lanzando patadas con cada casco que tuvieran disponible, fue una lucha pareja, se podía notar la velocidad de Silver y la maestría de Cloud en el combate.

La pelea no parecía tener fin, ambos no mostraban tener la más mínima intención de detenerse, muchos golpes bloqueadas y muchos acertados, todos los guardias veían esta escena atónicos e inclusive el capitán Shining Armor, "¿Cómo puede haber alguien que iguale al General en combate?", este tipo de preguntas pasaban por la mente de todos los presentes. Lo más impresionante era que ambos mostraban una fuerte sonrisa mientras peleaban, parecían disfrutar de aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede anciano?, ¿ya estás cansado? – dijo Silver mientras seguía lanzando golpes y esquivando los del general.

\- Apenas estoy calentando – Cloud estaba en las mismas condiciones – pero de verdad me sorprendes, eres un gran luchador para ser tan joven.

\- Muchas gracias, pero ya ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto – Silver dio un salto hacia atrás y colocándose en guardia extendiendo sus alas – y que mejor que con broche de oro – corrió a gran velocidad hacia el General, parecía que intentaba otra vez derribarlo, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a él salto por encima de este situándose rápidamente detrás de el - ¡No te descuides mucho! – grito el pegaso gris detrás del general preparando un golpe certero directo a su cuello.

\- Nunca lo hago – dijo muy calmado agachándose y evitando el golpe, todo se puso lento alrededor de ellos, el general dio media vuelta girando alrededor de Silver llegando rápido detrás de él, el pegaso gris solo vio como Cloud llevada su pezuña izquierda directo al cuello de él.

Solo se escuchó un sonido sordo proveniente del cuello de Silver y este a su vez con una mirada perdida, después de unos segundos éste se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

\- Eres un gran peleador muchacho, pero eres predecible – el general con mucho esfuerzo podía mantenerse en pie, fue una batalla muy larga y estaba exhausto, unos guardias se acercaron a él y otros rodearon el cuerpo inconsciente de Silver levantándolo lentamente

– no se preocupen por mi estoy bien, ahora espósenlo y llévenlo al calabozo, iré a hablar con la princesa Celestia sobre lo sucedido.

El general Cloud se fue caminando lentamente hacia el castillo en dirección a la sala del trono, varios guardias habían en encadenado las pezuñas y alas de Silver por si despertaba, después se lo llevaron directo al calabozo arrastrándolo.  
En otro lugar, más precisamente en el Salón de Trono, la Princesa Celestia había presenciado todo lo ocurrido por la ventana, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por fin has vuelto, Silver – dijo la Princesa Celestia - una vez más metiéndote en problemas, nunca cambias – termino diciendo mientras se reirá un poco por su comentario.

La Princesa veía como los soldados se dispersaban del lugar de lo ocurrido, todos volvían a sus puestos, se dirigió a su trono sentándose en él, justo en ese momento en que el la puertas del salón se abrían mostrando un muy herido General.

-General Cloud reportándose, Princesa – hizo un saludo militar con un poco de esfuerzo, se notaba a simple visto lo exhausto que estaba – ya no hay de que alarmarse, se trataba de un simple pegaso que entro en los terrenos del castillo, se resistió un poco pero pude detenerlo y en estos momentos esta siendo llevado al calabozo.

-Muy buen trabajo, General – la Princesa por un momento se impresiono por sus heridas – valla a la enfermería a que atiendan sus heridas y por favor de la orden para que lo traigan ante mí lo antes posible, quisiera interrogarlo.

-Como ordene, Princesa – hizo otra vez el saludo, después abrió la puerta y se retiró todavía caminando con dificultad.

-"Me sorprende que haya vencido a Silver, se nota que es el mejor peleador en todo Canterlot" – se quedó pensando sobre lo sucedió.

Continuara.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
Una inquietante noticia

Por los elegantes y muy brillantes pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, se encontraba caminando el Capitán Shining Armor, caminaba lentamente y casi siempre chocando con algún sirviente a los cual solo decía, "lo siento", andaba muy pensativo con respecto a lo que acababa de suceder en los jardines, aun le resultaba muy difícil de creer lo que había visto, "¿un simple joven pegaso peleando a la par del General?", esta pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, el siempre vio a Cloud como un gran maestro y nunca había podido siquiera hacerlo sudar cuando entrañaban, "¿Quién será el?". Distraído con sus pensamientos no noto que el mismo General camina en dirección opuesta justo a su dirección, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, este le hablo.

-"Capitán Armor"- dijo en General deteniéndose enfrente de él.

-"¿Qué?… oh, lo siento señor "– se detuvo en seco, se paró firme e hizo un saludo militar – "andaba un poco distraído, nada más".

-"¿A qué se debe eso Capitán?" - pregunto curioso – "¿hay algo que le preocupa?".

-"Señor, disculpe mi intromisión pero, ¿usted estaba peleando en serio o solo se contenía?"

– Shining Armor pregunto con dificultad, esperaba no haberlo ofendido con su pregunta.

-"Así que era eso, ya veo" – medito un momento sobre su respuesta – "por supuesto que peleaba en serio, no iba a dejar que ese pegaso arrogante escapara" - después de decir esto noto como el Capitán bajo un poco la mirada – "¿sucede algo Capitán Armor?" – pregunto extrañado.

-"Vera… lo que pasa señor es que yo…" - no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse hacia él.

-"¿Te preguntas como un simple joven pegaso logro igualarme en batalla?" – mostro una pequeña sonrisa al momento en que Shining Armor levanto rápidamente la mirada impresionado.

-"¿Cómo lo…?".

-"¿Supe?" – rió un poco ante la impresión de Armor – "con solo ver su rostro es fácil saberlo, siempre fuiste fácil de leer, por eso siempre se lo que harás cuando combatimos" – volvió a soltar una pequeña risa divertido, después se puso firme pero aun conservando una sonrisa – "recuerde esto Capitán Shining Armor, siempre existirá alguien igual de fuerte que nosotros e incluso más, esa es la razón por la que me uní a la Armada de Sol, siempre me han gustado las batallas, me hacen sentir vivo y sabía que con la Armada tendría muchas oportunidades de tener batallas divertidas" – se sentía la determinación en sus palabras –  
"y la que acabo de tener hoy, ha sido la mejor de mi vida" – vio como Armor agacho un poco la cabeza, parecía ser que se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo.

-"La mejor dice…" - otra vez se quedó pensando por unos segundo, aun parecía confundido

– "pero el solo era…".

-"¿Un niño?" – otra vez el Capitán puso cara de asombro – "la edad no tiene nada que ver, se trata de entrenar duro, cualquiera puede ser un gran guerrero si se lo propone y entrena lo suficiente, no importa que tan o joven o que tan viejo sea, eso es lo que les enseño a los nuevos reclutas, pero parece que aún no lo entienden" – soltó otra risa, lo miro por unos instantes y camino hasta al lado de este – "eres un gran capitán y un gran mago eso lo reconozco, pero si quieres poder algún día igualarme e incluso vencerme, entrena más duro, te sorprenderás con lo que puedes lograr"– lo miro fijamente y vio como al Capitán se le aclaraban las dudas ante su expresión – "parece que lo entiendes, me alegro por eso, ahora si me disculpa Capitán debo ir a la enfermería, estos viejos huesos tuvieron demasiado por un día" – siguió su camino rumbo a la enfermería – "por cierto la Princesa Celestia solicita un interrogatorio con el prisionero, de la orden de llevarlo ante ella apenas recupere la conciencia".

-"Sí, señor" - respondió Armor para dar media vuelta y empezó a galopar en dirección a los calabozos.

-"Parece que aprendió una valiosa lección" – sonrió y siguió su camino todavía caminando con algo de dificultad.

Los calabozos de Canterlot, se sitúan en unas antiguas mazmorras debajo del castillo, se usaban antes para refugiar a los civiles en las antiguas épocas de guerras, ya hacía tiempo que no eran útiles y las convirtieran en un calabozo. Solo contaba con una diez celdas de dos metros cuadrados cada una, incluso ya casi no se usaban últimamente, solo uno que otro pony revoltoso que tarde o temprano era liberado con una advertencia, todo el lugar era rocoso y húmedo, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, los barrotes de cada celda era lo único que se mantenía en cuidado, debían serlo para que nadie escapara.

La entrada a este lugar se encontraba en la parte más profunda del castillo, solo los militares, sirvientes y las Princesas tenían permitido entrar en ese lugar. Bajando cuidadosamente por los viejos escalones rocosos estaba el Capitán Shining Armor, con su cuerno iluminaba el camino ya que las antorchas no eran suficientes para cubrirlo todo, llego a las antigua mazmorras y vio a dos soldados unicornio situados a ambos lados de una celda, se acercó a está observando que el pegaso prisionero ya estaba consciente, éste solo estaba acostado muy relajado en un viejo montículo de paja que los prisioneros usaban como cama.

-"Pueden retirarse soldados, la Princesa ha solicitado una audiencia con el prisionero, me encargare de llevarlo ante ella" – dijo serio el Capitán, los guardias respondieron con saludo militar y se retiraron.  
Cuando los guardias se fueron este se quedó viendo a pegaso detenidamente, "no parece gran cosa", pensó él. Abrió la puerta celda con magia e ingreso a está cerrándola detrás de él.

-"Pareces muy tranquilo considerando la situación en la que estas" – hablo con molestia en sus palabras, lo veía con una expresión de odio hacia el pegaso.

-"La verdad lo estoy, esta cama de paja es muy cómoda, deberías probarla y tal vez no estés tan tenso" – comento el pegaso gris con los ojos cerrados y bufándose.  
El Capitán suspiro profundamente, debía tolerar este tipo de ofensas y conservar su postura, por muy atractiva que fuese la idea que matarlo a golpes.

-"La Princesa Celestia pide su presencia ante ella de inmediato, tienes algunas explicaciones que dar" – se acercó cautelosamente mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

-"¿La Princesa quiere verme?, ya se había tardado, supongo que todo ese royo que arme ayudo en algo a mi visita" – rió y se colocó de pie rápidamente.

-"Andando" – se limitó otra vez a golpearlo hasta la muerte, con un hechizo coloco unos grilletes de magia alrededor de sus alas y cascos – "sígueme y no pienses en escapar, esos grilletes te electrocutaran si lo intentas" - salió de la celda seguido del pegaso.

-"Como diga señor" – otra vez se burló mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-"Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate"- se repetía en su mente el Capitán – "no dejes que esto te afecte, ¡SOLO CALMATE!".

El Capitán solo se limitó a duras pena a guiar al prisionero por los pasillos del castillo, fue un largo recorrido en el que Silver caminaba lentamente pero cerca de él, observaba cada pasillo por el que pasaban, "casi no ha cambiado este lugar" era lo único que pasaba en su mente en ese momento, también notaba como algunos soldados que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo, unos con cara de miedo y otros con furia, a este solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara a lo cual algunos retrocedieron.

-"Parece que asuste a algunos guardias hay afuera, ¿no lo cree?".

-"Mantente callado, ya casi hemos llegado" – le contesto Shining.

-"Gruñón" – Silver dijo en voz baja pero igualmente el Capitán llego a escucharlo, suspiro otra vez y siguió guiándolo al salón del trono.

Llegaron hasta las enormes puertas que cuidaban dos unicornios, al ver al capitán estos lo saludaron, luego se dirigió a ellos.

-"Traigo al prisionero por órdenes de la Princesa Celestia para ser interrogado".

Los guardias abrieron las puertas con magia a lo que el Capitán y Silver ingresaron, la puertas se cerraron una vez ya estaban dentro. Al fondo del salón y sentada en su gran trono se encontraba la Princesa Celestia, al perecer estaba leyendo un pergamino que levitaba ante ella con su magia, estos se acercaron a ella cruzando el largo salón y deteniéndose cerca de la base de las escaleras del trono, ella noto su presencia e hizo desaparecer el pergamino para dirigirse al Capitán.

-"Tu hermana Twilight cada día me sorprende mas Shining Armor" - dijo la Princesa sonriendo orgullosa – "está madurando muy rápido" – volteo a ver de reojo al prisionero – "así que tú eres el revoltoso" – se notó una risa ahogada de la por parte de Princesa y volvió a dirigirse hacia el Capitán – "muchas gracias Capitán, ahora por favor retire las cadenas y retírese, necesito hablar con él".

-"¿Está segura de querer que la deje a solas con él, Princesa?" – pregunto no muy convencido por la orden de la Princesa.

-"No te preocupes, podre manejarlo" – respondió la Princesa con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Como ordene, Princesa" – se acercó al pegaso, hizo iluminar su cuerno e hizo cadenas desaparecieron – "ahora con su permiso, me retiro" – dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta, no antes de dar una mirada fugaz hacia el pegaso, "espero te condene a muerte, infeliz".

Una vez que el Capitán Shining Armor se retiró del salón, reino el silencio por unos segundos, tanto la Princesa Celestia como Silver solo quedaron viendo al otro fijamente sin moverse, después de unos minutos el pegaso se acercó lentamente a la escalera del trono y empezó a subir por esta, en los ojos de la Princesa se notaba un pequeño brillo y de ellos broto una pequeña lagrima, una gran sonrisa se asomó en la cara de ambos, Silver llego hasta a ella y le dio una gran abrazo a lo cual la Princesa correspondió, cubriéndolo con sus alas.

-"Te extrañe tanto, Silver" – dijo la Princesa empezando a brotas cada vez más lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad, las de no haber visto a un ser querido por mucho tiempo.

-"También te extrañe mucho, Celestia – igualmente Silver empezó a llorar, acurrucándose en su pecho sus lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-"¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, dijiste que solo te irías por un tiempo, pero no imagine que serían siglos" – se secó un poco los ojos con una pezuña pero no evito que siguieran cayendo más lágrimas.

-"Es una muy larga historia, no sabría por dónde empezar, sucedieron muchas cosas en todo este tiempo" – se apartó un poco de ella para verla al rostro – "no has cambiado en lo absoluto, igual de joven y magnifica que siempre".

-"Tan halagador como siempre, es bueno saber que no has cambiado mucho tu tampoco, pero si te noto un poco más alto y más guapo" – Celestia dejo escapar un pequeña risa a lo que Silver solo se sonrojo un poco – "y también tan adorable como siempre" – siguió riendo mientras que a Silver pareciera que la cabeza le explotaría por la vergüenza que sentía.

-"Siempre encuentras una manera de avergonzarme…" - se calmó un poco retrocediendo un poco y ahora viendo a Celestia de forma seria – "pero no solo vine a saludar, hay algo importante que debo decirte con mucha urgencia".

Celestia vio la expresión de Silver y dejo de reír, ahora su cara era de preocupación, ella sabía que siempre que él tenía esa mirada hacia ella era por algo realmente grave.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido?".

-"El anillo de Artema, se ha iluminado de nuevo" - estas palabras cambiaron la cara de Celestia a una de horror, ella sabía a qué se refería con eso.

-"¿Estás seguro que lo que dices es cierto?, sabes muy bien lo que eso significaría para Equestria" – se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él.

-"Desearía que no fuera así, pero me asegure de comprobarlo, en cuanto brillo por primera vez me dirigí rápidamente hacia las ruinas de Madain Sari y lo comprobé, una de las marcas del mural ha desaparecido, el sello se debilita" – bajo la vista preocupado por lo que acababa de decir.

La Princesa camino pasando por un lado de él, se acercó a una de las ventanas del salón y miro hacia la zona de las estatuas, se fijó principalmente en la de Discord, con preocupación y un poco agitada volteo hacia Silver el cual este la había seguido con la mirada.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tangamos, hasta que el sello desaparezca por completo?" – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Hasta ahora han desaparecido dos marcas del mural" – se acercó hasta donde estaba ella – "con el tiempo que paso entre cada una diría que menos de tres meses, aproximadamente" – aclaró él.

-"¿Será suficiente tiempo para prepararnos?".

-"No lo sé, no es por ofender Celestia, pero tus soldados se han debilitado, ¿Qué paso con la antigua Armada del Sol?, antes eran verdaderos guerreros" – dijo con tono decepcionado.

-"Han sido muchos años de paz en Equestria desde que te marchaste, solo una pocas veces estuvimos en peligro, pero fueron resueltos rápidamente gracias a los Elementos de Armonía".

-"¡¿Los Elementos de la Armonía?! - se asombró al escuchar esas palabras – "¡¿Están vivos de nuevo?! - retrocedió un par de pasos – "creí que habías dicho que no volverían a brillar".

-"Parece que me equivoque, veras el día que se rompió la maldición de Nightmare Moon se desato el pánico, mi poder en la noche es débil y sin los elementos creí que estábamos perdidos, pero aparecieron seis valientes ponys dispuestas a detenerla, los elementos reconocieron su gran valor y las escogieron como sus portadoras, ellas lograron purificarla y liberaron a mi querida hermana Luna de esa maldición" – ahora una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, recordó lo feliz que estaba cuando su hermana volvió después de mil años de soledad que sufrió Celestia.

-"Luna… me alegra que por fin se liberara de su sufrimiento" – también mostro una sonrisa al enterarse del regreso de la hermana de Celestia, ella hacía mucho tiempo le había contado lo mucho que sufría por la culpa que sentía, de haberla condenado a pasar mil años de destierro en la luna.

-"Le debemos mucho a las portadoras de la Armonía, toda Equestria esta agradecida con ellas".

-"Me gustaría poder conocerlas algún día, sería un gran honor para mí".

-"Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, por el momento hay que decidir, ¿qué haremos hasta entonces que todas las marcas desaparezcan?" - sugirió caminando de regreso hasta su trono y se sentándose en él, Silver camino otra vez hasta la base de las escaleras.

-"Recomendaría poner a todos los guardias disponibles de Canterlot a prepararse debidamente, muchos de aquí no parecen ser capaces de sostener una pelea a muerte, se acercan tiempo oscuros y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, solo vi a uno solo con verdadero talento, ¿Cómo era su nombre?, ¿Cloud?".

-"El General Cloud, verdaderamente un ejemplo a seguir, deberían conocerse mejor ustedes dos, ambos tienen una verdadera pasión por luchar" – comentó la Princesa.

-"No creo le agrade después de lo que paso hoy" – forzó una sonrisa ante su comentario.

La Princesa pensó un momento sobre lo que dijo, en verdad había creado una conmoción, explicarle la situación a toda la Armada de Sol llevaría tiempo, tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer que Silver pasara desapercibido por un tiempo, después de meditarlo por unos momentos hablo.

-"Tengo una idea que proponerte, estoy segura que nos convendrá a ambos" – dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿De qué se trata?".

-"Te podrás quedar por un tiempo en un poblado cercano a Canterlot, es un lugar tranquilo y estoy segura que será de tu agrado, solo mientras arreglo las cosas aquí para que no tengas ningún problema cuando regreses" – propuso la Princesa a lo cual Silver lo pensó por unos momentos.

-"¿Hay algo especial con este lugar en particular?".

-"Es el lugar donde viven las seis portadoras de la Armonía, Ponyville" – dijo con tono de orgullo.

-"¿Las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía viven en un pueblo?, creí que serían parte de tu Armada del Sol, interesante".

-"Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que son capaces si el destino de Equestria estuviera en peligro, ya te darás cuenta una vez que las conozcas".

-"Estoy impaciente" - sonrió.

-"Muy bien estas decidido, por el momento puedes quedarte si quieres en tu antigua habitación, aún sigue como la dejaste y nadie nunca entra a ese lugar, mañana temprano partirás a Ponyville, le comunicare a mi estudiante Twilight Sparkle que te reciba en cuanto llegues".

-"¿Twilight Sparkle?, ¿se refiere a la hermana de ese Capitán?".

-"Así es, veras ella es una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, el Elemento de la Magia".

-"Interesante" – dijo y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del salón y la abrió un poco, extendió sus alas y volteo la cabeza hacia Celestia - "entonces me retiro, me gustaría descansar un poco, nos vemos" – levanto vuelo y salió volante muy rápido, "esto cada vez se pone más interesante", pensó mientras volaba hacia la parte superior del castillo y se perdía de vista.

Una vez este se fue, Celestia desde su trono cerro la ventana con magia por la que salió Silver, hizo aparecer un pergamino en blanco y una pluma ante ella, suspiro con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos y después empezó a escribir en él.

Continuara.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
El nuevo pegaso de Ponyville

El día estaba dando sus últimos rayos de luz, bajando lentamente el sol para darle pasó a la luna, Silver voló rápido y llegó cerca de las dos torres en lo alto del castillo, se acercó a una de ellas a una ventana debajo del balcón, la abrió lentamente e ingreso a la habitación.

El lugar no era muy grande pero se veía acogedor, a Silver nunca le gustaron las habitaciones grandes, toda la habitación era de un color blanco, solo tenía una cama individual y un par de estantes de madera, estaban cubiertas por unas mantas blancas y estas a la vez cubiertas de polvo, el casi nunca usaba la puerta y se podía observar un par de cadenas y candados en esta misma. Encendió las luces, voló sobre la cama y los estantes, después quito con cuidado las mantas con sus cascos para no levantar mucho el polvo, se acercó a la ventana y las sacudió, antes de volver adentro se detuvo por un momento a ver a la hermosa luna ya en su parte más alta del oscuro cielo, siempre le cautivo lo brillante que era, se perdía del mundo algunas veces cuando se quedaba admirándola, movió un poco la visto y también vio una figura oscura en el balcón de la torre de al lado, tenía una apariencia peculiar, una piel de un azul oscuro y una melena que parecía el mismo cielo nocturno, al verla más detalladamente vio que tenía un cuerno y un par de alas, no podía ver bien su cutie mark por la oscuridad, "así que esa es la Princesa Luna, princesa de la noche, en verdad le hace mucho honor a ese título", ella no hacia ningún movimiento, solo miraba fijamente a la luna con una extraña mirada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Silver la estaba viendo. Entro y cerró la ventana, apago las luces y se lanzó a la cama.

-"Tengo el presentimiento que mañana también será un día largo" – dijo en voz baja para después reír un poco por su comentario, se acomodó para estar más cómodo y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

El resto de la noche pasó con tranquilidad, lo sucedido en los jardines parece ya haber sido olvidado, los guardias estaban haciendo sus rondas normales por el castillo y otros cuidando las entradas, pero había alguien en específico que no parecía querer olvidar lo que paso, en los jardines del castillo cerca del lugar donde ocurrió la batalla se encontraba el Capitán Shining Armor, desde que dejo el salón del trono había estado hay de pie, estaba sin su armadura ya que a veces le era muy incómodo usarla por mucho tiempo, ya no tenía duda sobre lo que tenía que hacer, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, solo debía encontrar el momento adecuado, "debo encontrar la manera de poder luchar contra él, quiero comprobar que tan fuerte puede ser", estas palabras corrían de un lado a otro en su mente, ya no tenía más dudas, ahora solo había en él una gran determinación.

Al día siguiente.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban poco a poco la habitación de Silver, este seguía profundamente dormido enrollado entre las sabanas, otro dato curioso del pegaso gris seria que es muy perezoso para levantarse en las mañanas.

-"Que alguien apague el sol…"- decía medio dormido al tiempo que se colocaba una almohada encima de su cabeza.  
En ese momento la ventana se abrió y de esta entro flotando un pergamino enrollado, floto hasta la cama y se dejó caer frente a Silver. Levanto la almohada y observo el pergamino, con pereza lo tomo, lo desenrollo y empezó a leerlo.

_"Buenos días Silver, seguramente aun no te levantas de la cama así que quería recordarte que hoy partirás a Ponyville, necesito que te reúnas conmigo en el balcón de mi habitación, hay un par de cosas que debo decirte antes de que te vayas y es importante que debas saberlas"._

"Atte. Princesa Celestia"

Lanzo el pergamino a un lado de la cama y se volvió a enrollar en las sabanas, después de unos segundos otro pergamino cayo en frente de él, ahora de la mala gana lo desenrollo para leerlo.

_"P.D: Mande a que prepararan algunas panquecas con miel de maple, tal vez quieras probarlas, están deliciosas"._

"Atte. Princesa Celestia"

Al leer esto último provoco que Silver diera un brusco salto de la cama y saliera volando a toda prisa por la ventana, el balcón de la Princesa Celestia estaba un piso arriba de su habitación por lo cual llego en un instante, al llegar pudo verla sentada en una pequeña mesa blanca con tres sillas.

-"Sabia que con solo nombrar a las panquecas llegarías rápido"- sonrió victoriosa a lo que Silver solo se sonrojo un poco, aterrizo en el balcón y se sentó en una de las dos sillas disponibles.

Al sentarse vio todo los que había en la mesa, en medio habían tres platos con una torre de cinco panquecas cada uno, una jarra grande de vidrio con jugo de naranja, una jarras más pequeña al lado también de vidrio con miel de maple, tres platos blancos con una servilleta encima de cada uno, un vaso de vidrio al lado de cada plato y sus respectivos cubiertos que eran un tenedor y un cuchillo.

-"Usar mi desayuno favorito para hacerme levantarme es cruel de tu parte, por cierto, ¿esperamos a alguien?" – preguntó al ver el espacio sobrante en la mesa.

-"Un viejo amigo vendrá a comer con nosotros, lo invite para que puedes conocerlo y además el asunto que quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas también lo incumbe a él" – en ese momento tocaron a la puerta a lo cual la Princesa se levantó para atender a quien estuviera llamando – "parece que ya llego, espera aquí, iré a traerlo".

Silver se quedó mirando el inmenso cielo despejado disfrutando de la agradable brisa y del olor de la comida, en un minuto llego la Princesa y detrás de ella venia alguien más.

-"Muy bien aquí está mi otro invitado, pase y siéntese por favor"- le dijo.

-"Con su permiso Princesa, un placer volver a verte, revoltoso".

Silver por un momento reconoció aquella voz, voltio a ver y cuando detallo bien de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que el General Cloud, esta vez estaba usando su armadura, era dorada y cubría casi todos su cuerpo incluyendo las pezuñas, con unas cuantas medallas en su pecho, pero se notaba que era liviana y debía serlo para poder moverse bien, al verlo salto de la silla hacia atrás.

-"Tranquilo amigo no vine a pelear, la Princesa Celestia me invito a desayunar con ustedes y no pude rechazar su invitación, además me dijo que quería hablar de algo importante conmigo" – se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el la silla disponible, después se quitó el casco - "además ya ella me explicó porque era tu urgencia de venir a verla"- el también sentó en su silla al igual que Celestia.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver el con lo que querías decirme?" – preguntó Silver a Celestia.

-"El General Cloud es uno de los pocos ponys en los cuales puedo confiar plenamente, él también es uno de los pocos que todavía recuerdan tu leyenda" – respondió ella.

-"¿Sabes quién soy?" – miro dudoso al General esperando una respuesta.

-"Tenia mis sospechas en el momento en que te vi, pero las confirme cuando luchamos, eres tal como te han contado a través de los de los años, Voluntad de Plata".

-"Voluntad de Plata… - miro hacia abajo con una mirada de nostalgia – "hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban así, gracias" – agrego ahora sonriendo.

-"Soy yo quien debería agradecértelo, me diste la oportunidad de conocer a una leyenda y además de sostener una batalla contigo, fue todo un honor para mí" – reverencio su cabeza un poco hacia Silver.

-"Por favor no hagas eso, nunca me gusto que me reverenciaran, me siento incómodo".

-"Muy bien caballeros, ya que parece que se llevan bien, empecemos a comer" – dijo la Princesa en lo que los tres comenzaron a comer.

Cada uno se sirvió jugo, tomo una par de panquecas y les vertieron miel encima, la Princesa con su magia tomaba los cubiertos para comer, los pegasos solo cortaban pedazos y después se los comían, sin magia era incomodo usar cubiertos, ya después de terminar de comer se quedaron hablando el Cloud y Silver.

-"¿Cómo están sus heridas, General?" – preguntó el pegaso gris.

-"Mucho mejor, a veces olvido que ya no puedo estar peleando por largo tiempo, pero ya me siento bien".

-"De verdad que ustedes dos se parecen bastante" – dijo la Princesa.

-"¿A qué se refiere?" - preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo a lo cual se sorprendieron.

-"Ambos disfrutan siempre de una buena batalla y nunca quieren verse débiles ante nadie" – sonrió con orgullo mientras los dos rieron ante su comentario.

Ella se levantó y con su magia levito todo lo que había en la mesa colándolo en una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta de entrada, hay los sirvientes siempre retiraban los platos sucios después de que ella terminara de comer.

-"Muy bien ahora a lo que vinimos" – hablo en el momento en que se sentó - "ya le hable al General sobre lo que discutimos ayer y él está de acuerdo en lo que dijiste, a la Armada de Sol le hace falta más experiencia en combate si queremos sobrevivir a lo que se aproxima, primero debemos comunicarles a todos los soldados sobre la situación, pero debemos evitar que los civiles lo sepan, lo último que queremos es que allá pánico antes de prepararnos" – hizo pausa por unos segundos y después siguió hablando – "como ya te dije antes Silver, te mandare a Ponyville un tiempo para poder explicar bien las cosas sobre ti, de manera que así no te estarás escondiendo todo el tiempo que nos tardemos, además el General está de acuerdo conmigo en que lo ayudes a entrenar a los soldados una vez regreses".

-"Espero podamos lograrlo a tiempo, tres meses es poco tiempo si queremos mejorar a toda la armada" – dijo Silver.

-"Debemos intentarlo, tal vez logremos hacer más de lo que creemos, hay mucho potencial en los soldados, solo hay presionarlos un poco" – el General tenía confianza en que sus soldados, muchos fueron entrenados por él.

-"Entonces está decidido, el General Cloud y yo no encargaremos por el momento, por cierto toma esto Silver" – la Princesa levanto con su magia un pequeño cofre blanco y lo abrió, dentro había un tela blanca envuelta, la saco y la extendió enfrente de Silver, se trataba de una capa con el símbolo de la Armada de Sol – "tal y como la dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí".

-"Celestia…" – casi no podía hablar, tomo aquella capa con sus pezuñas y la vio detenidamente – "muchas gracias, la extrañaba mucho" – se apartó un poco de la mesa y se la coloco – "increíble que aún me quede, ha pasado mucho tiempo" – sonrió melancólico.

-"Me alegro por ti" – dijo la Princesa – "pero ya es hora de que te vayas, tenemos trabajo que hacer a partir de este momento, te llamare cuando este todo listo" – hora de dirigió hacia Cloud – "ve adelantándote, enseguida te alcanzo".

-"Como ordene, Princesa Celestia" – se levantó de la mesa –"fue un placer conocerlo adecuadamente señor Silver, espero nos veamos de nuevo pronto" – dijo y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

-"Bueno entonces también me iré" – se colocó la capucha de la capa y se subió a la baranda del balcón – "por cierto aun no me dices en donde queda ese pueblo, no me gustaría tener que estar pidiendo indicaciones por el camino".

-"Queda al suroeste de aquí, pueden seguir las vías de tren para que no te desvíes, queda justo al lado del camino que lleva al viejo castillo en el Bosque Everfree" – contestó Celestia.

-"El Bosque Everfree… tal vez le dé una pequeña visita más tarde, nos vemos entonces, Princesa Celestia" – dijo y se fue volando rápidamente.

-"Cuídate" – dijo en un susurro la Princesa y después se retiró de la habitación para alcanzar al General.

Silver voló fuera de los muros de Canterlot, no tuvo ningún problema en que lo detuvieran, esa capa que llevaba puesta solamente la usaban los mejores soldados de Canterlot y no tendría problemas, no muchos se atreven a interrogar a un superior. Se aseguró de seguir las vías de tren que llevaban al pueblo de Ponyville, además el sabia donde se encontraba ese camino que le menciono Celestia, conocía muy bien el Bosque Everfree. Siguió volando por unos treinta minutos admirando el paisaje montañoso del lugar y disfrutando una vez más de la refrescante brisa, cuando se fijó vio unos edificios a lo lejos y empezó a descender, aterrizo en un camino de tierra, voltio la cabeza y más adelante saliendo del pueblo había otro camino que se adentraba al Bosque Everfree, el pueblo estaba prácticamente al lado de este. Voltio hacia el pueblo bajando su capucha y vio un gran letrero antes de entrar en este, "Bienvenidos a Ponyville", tomo lentamente un poco de aire y camino hacia el pueblo pasando por debajo del letrero.

-"Así que este es Ponyville, parece un lugar muy tranquilo" – dijo adentrándose entre unas pequeñas tiendas que estaban en el camino.

Mientras caminaba veía ponys cubriendo las calles comprando de todo, vendedores ambulantes, trabajadores, las tiendas eran pequeñas pero se veían cómodas, el lugar era muy diferente de Canterlot a como lo había visto el día anterior, nadie usaba vestidos o trajes muy elegantes, algunas yeguas con accesorios y sementales con corbatas, pero nada muy llamativo, lo más curioso es que nadie se le quedaba viendo como en Canterlot, simplemente era otro de la multitud e incluso algunos se disculpaban con él, al andar distraído chocaba con uno que otro pony. Siguió caminando llegando al centro del pueblo, había un gran edificio de varios pisos y vio que decía "Ayuntamiento", se acercó para intentar pedir una indicación recordando algo que le dijo Celestia, "Cuando llegues a Ponyville ve hacia la biblioteca, mi estudiante te esperara hay y si te llegas a perder solo pregunta dónde queda, los ponys residentes son muy amables entre ellos", vio que en la entrada del lugar había una pony de color beige, melena gris, un moño verde en el cuello y su cutie mark era un pergamino enrollado con un lazo azul.

-"Disculpe señora, soy nuevo en este pueblo y ando buscando la biblioteca, ¿podría decirme dónde queda?" – le preguntó.

-"Por supuesto, a partir de aquí siga a la izquierda por esos edificios, sabrá de inmediato cuando la vea, tiene una apariencia algo peculiar" – le dijo.

-"Muchas gracias" – empezó a caminar en la dirección que le dio pero esta lo detuvo.

-"Dices que eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿cierto?" – le preguntó a Silver.

-"Así es, me quedare por aquí un tiempo, me dijeron que hablara con Twilight Sparkle".

-"En ese caso te doy la bienvenida al humilde Ponyville, soy la Alcaldesa y si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a verme" – le respondió amablemente.

-"Es un placer, mi nombre es Silver Arrow, muchas gracias por su amabilidad, ahora debo irme, hasta luego" – camino una vez más hacia la dirección que le dio anteriormente.

-"Hasta luego" – se despidió y justo cuando estaba por entrar al ayuntamiento recordó algo – "casi lo olvido ten cuidado con Pinkie…" - se dio cuenta que ya se había ido –"Oh bueno supongo que lo sabrá por sí mismo" – dejo escapar una pequeña risa y después entro.

Silver camino entre otros edificios, como siempre todos los lugares llenos de tiendas y ponys, "me agrada mucho este lugar", pensaba mientras seguía caminando, a lo lejos observo un gran árbol entre unas casas, le pareció algo raro y se acercó, cuando lo detallo bien se fijó que este árbol tenia ventanas y una puerta, lo más extraño era el letrero al lado de la puerta, "Biblioteca de Ponyville".

-"Vaya tenía razón, es realmente peculiar" – asombrado se dirigió hasta la puerta cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro – "si en qué puedo ayudarle…" - de pronto se vio interrumpido.

-"HOLA, ¿COMO ESTAS?, ¿ERES NUEVO EN PONYVILLE?, SEGURO ERES NUEVO YA QUE CONOZCO A CADA PONY DE AQUÍ, ¿DE DONDE ERES?, ¿TE MUDAS A PONYVILLE?, ES INCREIBLE "– una pony terrestre de color rosado claro y melena rizada del mismo color pero mas oscuro apareció saltando de un lado a otro haciendo preguntas de todo tipo, Silver simplemente no sabía que hacer – "YA LO VERAS SEREMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, YA QUE TODOS SON MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, ES MUY EMOCIONANTE, TE PREPARARE LA MEJOR DE LAS FIESTAS DE BIENVENIDAS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, SERA MUY DIVERTIDO" – se detuvo mirándolo fijamente – "AH CLARO DONDE ESTAN MIS MODALES, MI NOMBRE EN PINKIE PIE, ¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?" – le extendió una pezuña en señal de saludo.

-"Bueno… hola soy Silver Arrow… me quedare por un tiempo aquí" – aun no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta alocada pony.

-"MUY BIEN SILVER DEBO IRME, TENGO QUE PREPARAR TU FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA, ADIOSITO" –tal como apareció se fue en un segundo sin dejar rastro.

-"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" – se preguntó cuándo otra vez sintió que le tocaron el hombro, salto algo asustado pensando que era otra vez esa tal Pinkie.

-"Hola no te preocupes no soy Pinkie Pie" – sonrió mientras reía – "tú debes ser Silver Arrow, la Princesa Celestia me hablo de ti, mucho gusto soy Twilight Sparkle" – Silver recuperando la postura vio a aquella unicornio de color morado y melena de un morado más oscuro con dos franjas de color morado y rosado.

-"Mucho gusto… creí que ella había vuelto, ¿acaso come mucha azúcar o qué? – preguntó.

-"Algo parecido" – rió ante la pregunta de Silver – "vayamos adentro de la biblioteca, hablaremos más cómodos hay" – camino hacia dentro de la biblioteca a lo que Silver la siguió.

Una vez entrado Silver se impresiono con el lugar, había estantes de libros por todos lados, se veía más grande por dentro que por fuera, se acercó a uno de los estantes ojeando los títulos de los libros, si habían muchas cosas que a Silver le gustaba hacer leer era una de ellas.

-"No veía tantos libros desde la biblioteca de Canterlot" – dijo Silver mientras seguía viendo los libros.

-"Tengo una copia de casi todos los libros de Canterlot, es mi gran tesoro" – llego hasta unos asientos de madera que estaban alrededor de una mesa también de madera – "toma asiento por favor !SPIKE VEN AQUÍ, TENEMOS VISITAS¡" – gritó Twilight lo cual asusto un poco a Silver.

-"Por favor no hagas eso, pienso que ella ha vuelto" – dijo Silver sentándose cerca de Twilight.

-"Lo siento, pero seguramente estás cansado, es largo el viaje de Canterlot a Ponyville y seguramente estas sediento, mi asistente Spike te preparara algo de tomar".

-"Muchas gracias por el gesto" – escucho que alguien bajaba por la escaleras, fue grande su sorpresa cuando lo vio, un pequeño dragón purpura con escamas verdes, al verlo salto hacia atrás con una mirada de furia, al ver esto ambos se asustaron.

-"¿Qué sucede Sillver, por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Twilight preocupada por la reacción del pegaso.

-"Si es porque aún no me baño es por todas las tareas que Twilight me dio para hoy" – dijo también preocupado el pequeño dragón asomando la cabeza desde el piso de arriba.

-"¡SPIKE!" – gritó Twilight apenada por lo que dijo – "NO TIENES PORQUE DECIR ESAS COSAS, VE A DARTE UN BAÑO AHORA MISMO - ordeno a lo que el dragón subió corriendo asustado más por Twilight que por la reacción de Silver.

-"¿Vives con un dragón?, ¿tienes idea de lo peligrosos que son? – Silver aun en guardia seguía parado con furia mirando por donde se asomó Spike.

-"No te preocupes" – voltio a decirle algo sonrojada por el comentario de Spike – "él es inofensivo, no mataría ni a una mosca, es seguramente el dragón más inofensivo de Equestria".

-"De acuerdo… creeré lo que dices" – se sentó de nuevo.

-"En ese caso entonces yo te traeré algo de tomar, espera aquí por favor" – se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-"Esta bien" – dijo y espero sentado mientras seguía observando los libros.

"_Sigues siendo tan patético como siempre"_

Silver de repente creyó escuchar algo en su cabeza.

"_Pronto estaré de vuelta y lo destruiré todo" _

Se tapó las orejas intentando alejar esas palabras que se repetían en su cabeza.

"_No puedes detener aquello que está destinado a suceder" _

-"Detente… - dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Silver?" – lo llamo Twilight quien traía levitando una bandeja con dos tazas blancas.

De repente las voces se fueron, Silver empezó a sudar frio viendo a Twilight y recordando esas palabras.

-"Si… estoy bien… solo una pequeña jaqueca… no es nada grave – intento calmarse cuando Twilight se sentó colocando la bandeja en la mesa – "adelante bebe, un poco de té alivia cualquier dolor" – tomo un sorbo de su taza.

-"Gracias" - bebió un poco y después coloco la taza en la mesa – "si no es mucha molestia preguntar, ¿Qué te dijo la Princesa sobre mí?" – preguntó curioso, esperaba que la Princesa Celestia no le hubiera dado muchos detalles sobre el asunto que lo llevo a ese pueblo.

-"Solo un par de cosas, me pregunto si podía mostrarle el lugar a un viejo amigo de ella que andaba de visita, que no soportabas mucho la ciudad de Canterlot y que le pareció buena idea que te relajaras en Ponyville" – dio otro sorbo a su taza – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

-"Por nada, solo curiosidad", "es mejor así, no queremos que el pánico se apodere de los residentes de aquí" – pensó y le dio un par de sorbos a su taza – "por cierto me gustaría saber un lugar cercano en donde pueda quedarme en el tiempo que estaré aquí, ¿sabes de una buena posada por aquí?".

-"La verdad quería ofrecerte una habitación que tengo aquí en la biblioteca, hay varios estantes de libros y está un poco polvorosa, pero puedo arreglarla para ti" – ofreció Twilight.

-"Gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes" – afirmo el, no le gustaba estorbar en el hogar de los demás.

-"No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a la Princesa Celestia, siéntete como en tu casa, eso si tu limpiaras cualquier cosa que ensucies".

-"Entonces muchas gracias, no traigo muchas cosas así que ocupare mucho espacio" – terminó de tomar su té y se levantó de la mesa hacia la puerta de entrada – "iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo, volveré antes del anochecer".

-"De acuerdo, tendré tu habitación limpia cuando regreses, no te pierdas" – lo despidió con el casco.

-"No creo sea posible" – se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-"¿Ya se fue?" - preguntó Spike bajando por la escaleras con una toalla en la cintura – "ese tipo da miedo, ¿Qué tendrá contra los dragones?".

-"Supongo que tendrá sus motivos, ahora ayúdame a limpiar la habitación en donde se quedara".

-"¿Dejaste que se quedara con nosotros?" – cuestiono el pequeño dragón.

-"Muestra algo de hospitalidad Spike, es un amigo de la Princesa Celestia, ahora vamos" – se dirigió a una pequeña habitación que estaba cerca de donde estaban sentados – "tenemos que limpiar".

-"Pero acabo de bañarme" – dijo Spike.

-"Sin peros, ahora ven aquí o no te daré más helado" – amenazo ella, si algo sabe muy bien es que Spike ama el helado.

-"Detesto que uses en helado como amenaza, de acuerdo ya voy…" – dijo con molestia colocando la toalla a un lado.

Mientras Twilight y Spike preparaban la habitación para Silver, este se encontraba caminando cerca de los límites del pueblo, cerca del Bosque Everfree. Llego al camino que vio cuando llego, miró fijamente el denso bosque que se levantaba enfrente de él.

-"Tanto tiempo ha pasado" – suspiro un poco cansado, era aproximadamente medio día y el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad – "iré solo un rato, no quiero que se haga de noche mientras estoy en el bosque" – camino directamente al Bosque Everfree perdiéndose de vista, sin darse cuenta alguien lo vio a lo lejos.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo ese pegaso?, el bosque es muy peligroso, será mejor que le avise" – corrió justo por donde se fue Silver también perdiéndose entre el bosque.

Silver camino por un buen rato por el bosque, oscuro y enorme como lo recordaba, cualquiera se perdería fácilmente si no sabe en dónde está. Llego hasta un acantilado por el cual se podía ver gran parte del lugar, miro por todos lados buscando algo y hay lo encontró, el antigua castillo de las Princesas, una vez un impresionante castillo antes de la rebelión de Nightmare Moon.

-"Igual que siempre" – voló hacia aquel lugar sin mucha prisa, sin darse cuenta alguien todavía lo seguía.

-"¿Adónde cree que va este sujeto?" – se preguntó aquella pony que lo llevaba siguiendo desde que entro al bosque – "cuando lo encuentre le daré un buen sermón" – se levantó el sombrero que llevaba para limpiarse el sudor, después bajo por el acantilado deprisa para no perderlo.

El antiguo castillo de las Princesas, fue un lugar hermoso antes del accidente de la Princesa Luna, desde entonces solo quedaron unas ruinas, justo en ese lugar tiempo atrás seis valientes ponys liberaron los Elementos de la Armonia y purificando a Nightmare Moon, nadie más ha venido por este lugar desde entonces.

-"Este lugar ha tenido mejores días, me sorprende que siquiera siga en pie, después de lo que sucedió aquella vez…" – voló pasando por encima del puente y aterrizando en la entrada del castillo.

Entro caminando al castillo, pasando por varios pasillos, todo el lugar oscuro y solitario, "has visto muchas cosas al pasar de los años", después de unos minutos caminando al fin llego a su destino, el Monumento de la Armonía, durante mucho tiempo los elementos sin vida descansaron en ese lugar, ahora no están.

-"Ahora sin los elementos este lugar está más solitario que antes" – miro el monumento sentado por un tiempo, recordando algunas cosas con respecto a ese lugar.

"_Sí que eres difícil de encontrar, Silver" _

Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro mirando hacia arriba de él, justo en el techo había algo.

-"¿Quién eres?" – Se levantó rápidamente colocándose en guardia – "muéstrate".

-"Tanto tiempo sin vernos y, ¿así me recibes?, después de todo lo que hice por ti, viejo amigo" – del techo bajo lo que parecía un enorme murciélago, tenía unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, grandes orejas y grandes colmillo, completamente negro, parecía una sombra, media el doble de tamaño que Silver, este bajo volando aterrizando justo en frente de él, su sola presencia casi era como una enfermedad.

-"Gorz… creí que estabas…".

-"¿Muerto?, de verdad creíste que moriría tan fácilmente, todo lo que hiciste fue destrozar mi cuerpo, fue todo gracias a tu hermano que pude salvarme, lo único malo fue el tiempo que me tomo estar completamente entero" - hablada de una manera grotesca, su voz era distorsionada, como si hablaran varios de el al mismo tiempo – "ahora solo he venido a devolverte el favor" – se relamió los dientes acercándose a Silver, este solo retrocedía

-"¿Mi hermano?, ¿por qué el habría de salvarte?" – Silver empezaba a enojarse.

-"Eso no es algo que me importe, solo quiero verte sufrir y eso es algo que planeo hacer lentamente" – rió maniáticamente abalanzándose sobre Silver.

Continuara.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
Nuevas amistades

Silver se encontraba en grandes problemas en ese momento, aquel extraño ser con forma de murciélago lo tenía acorralado, el pegaso gris solo retrocedía mientras el monstruo hablaba con una endemoniada voz, de un momento a otro este se abalanzo sobre Silver y este con mucho esfuerzo pudo evitarlo, se notaba su enorme sed de sangre.

-"¿Qué te sucede Silver?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" - dijo burlonamente – "Trae a tu pequeño guardián ante mí, esto no será divertido si solo huyes – rugió Gorz mientras preparaba grandes garras, tan oscuras como la noche.

El murciélago lanzaba zarpazos como loco solo para provocarlo, parecía que estaba esperando que Silver hiciera algo. Este a su vez siguió retrocediendo acercándose a la puerta por la cual llego.

-"No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, Gorz" – afirmó Silver - "solo lárgate de aquí quieres, no me hare responsable si me haces enojar" - se paró firme con una mirada seria y algo molesta.

-"¿Enojarte?, ESO ES LO QUE BUSCO" - gritó alzando vuelo a gran altura, casi llegando al techo y se lanzó en picada apuntando sus garras hacia Silver.

Esta vez el pegaso lo esquivo a una gran velocidad, su cuerpo empezó a despedir una extraña aura blanca, su mirada cada vez era de más furia, el impacto del ataque de Gorz fue tan poderoso que hizo un cráter en donde estaba parado Silver.

-"PARECE QUE AHORA SI TE PONES SERIO, ESO ME GUSTA, CONTINUEMOS CON LA DIVERSIÓN" – la locura de Gorz se reflejaba en sus palabras, siguió con sus ataques aumentando su velocidad, por otro lado Silver también aumentaba considerablemente la suya.

Gorz completamente fuera de sí empezó a destruir todo a su paso, cada zarpazo que daba incluso si Silver lo esquivaba, creaba cortes de viento los cuales estaban destrozando el lugar, la capa que aun tenia puesta Silver ya estaba toda rasgada y con sus dientes se la quitó lanzándola lejos. En el momento en que parecía que Gorz acertaría un golpe Silver extendió sus alas rápidamente, se elevó unos metros e invistió fuertemente contra un costado del murciélago a gran velocidad.

Silver se mantuvo en el aire esperando otra oportunidad de atacar, Gorz también extendió sus alas volando en dirección a él preparando otra vez sus garras. Ambos estaban peleando parejos, Silver cuando tenía la oportunidad lo envestía, era un celaje blanco que se movía de un lado a otro, pero Gorz también estaba acertando algunos zarpazos, el cuerpo del pegaso ya tenía rasguños por todos lados.

En una oportunidad que vio Silver se lanzó para golpear a Gorz en el rostro, este sorpresivamente se movió a tiempo, con un movimiento rápido golpeo a Silver con su larga cola, el fuerte golpe lanzo al pegaso hacia el monumento en medio de la sala, el impacto al chocar destruyo parte de lo que una vez fue donde los Elementos de la Armonía durmieron por largo tiempo.

-"Nada mal debo decir" – decía Silver levantándose con dificultad de entre los escombros – "has mejorado desde la última vez que peleamos, debo admitirlo".

-"Solo que esta vez tu no peleas con todo tu poder, vamos libera esa bestia" – Gorz aterrizo y se acercaba lentamente hacia el pegaso – "me sentiría muy mal si te matara y no pelearas con todo lo que tienes" – levantó una de sus garras mientras se seguía acercando.

Silver una vez de pie adopto una pose defensiva, esta vez su cuerpo empezó a brillar levemente, el murciélago por su parte de su cuerpo salió una especia de neblina negra, el solo inhalarla resultaba toxica. Gorz volvió a lanzarse rápidamente con otro zarpazo, Silver solo esperaba el momento oportuno para actuar antes de que le llegara, pero algo extraño ocurrió, la garra de Gorz de detuvo de manera forzada y algo la jalo hacia atrás del murciélago.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – se preguntó Silver viendo hacia la entrada de la sala, se impresiono cuando vio a una pony terrestre de color naranja, melena rubia con una trenza de un lado y un sombrero vaquero, esta había atrapado la garra de Gorz con una soga, con sus dientes estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para retenerla.

-"¡Rápido, huye!"- dijo ella empezando a ser arrastrada hacia Gorz.

En un rápido movimiento, Silver cargo con gran fuerza contra el pecho de Gorz, este choco contra el muro cerca de la entrada donde esta esa pony, salió corriendo rápidamente tomando a la pony con sus pezuñas y levanto vuelo.

-"¡Malditos, no escaparan!"- gritó Gorz saliendo de los escombros, pero antes de salir a perseguirlos el sol lo empezó a iluminar, este estaba causando que el cuerpo del murciélago empezara a quemarse - "LA PRÓXIMA NO TENDRÁS TANTA SUERTE, SILVER" – solo se escucharon sus gritos de dolor y después desapareció en la oscuridad del castillo.

Silver volaba con dificultad sobre el Bosque Everfree en dirección a Ponyville, aun cargaba a esa pony entre sus pezuñas y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, la feroz batalla le empezaba a hacer efecto.  
-"Ya suéltame, estas muy herido y tienes que descansar, desciende ahora mismo" – ordenó enojada la pony anaranjada.

-"No… debemos llegar… a Ponyville… rápido…" – su respiración era agitada, sus alas sin previo aviso le fallaron y ambos cayeron, se dirigían directamente contra unas rocas amontonadas, la pony naranja reacción raído y tomo su soga, hizo un lazo arrojándolo a un árbol amarrándolo a una de sus ramas y aterrizando a salvo en unos arbustos.

Pasaron un par de horas y Silver estaba despertando, había caído inconsciente cuando cayeron en los arbustos, cuando abrió bien los ojos se encontró en lo que parecía una cabaña, estaba acostado en un montículo de paja y habían vendado sus heridas. Vio a su alrededor buscando a quien quiera que lo ayudo, no había nadie y decidió entonces a ponerse de pie, con dificultad y apoyándose de una pared logro ponerse en pie. Observo bien el lugar y le pareció un poco extraño, habían algunas mascaras en la paredes y en el suelo, estantes con muchos frascos y un caldero en medio de la cabaña, se acercó a este con curiosidad y vio una extraña sustancia verde con un olor horrible.

-"Y yo creía que cocinaba horrible, ¿en dónde me encuentro?".

-"Si te preguntas en donde estas, pues en mi pequeña casa estas" – escucho que alguien hablo entrando por la puerta de la cabaña, se trataba de una cebra con algunos aros dorados en sus orejas, cuello y en su pata izquierda.

(Nota del autor: No soy muy bueno haciendo rimas, no me insulten si me salen mal TT_TT)

-"Y lo que hay en el caldero no es comida sino tu medicina, te hará sentir bien en un santiamén" – dijo ella acercándose al caldero tomo un poco de la sustancia con un cucharon y lo sirvió en una taza – "ahora bebe esta medicina y tus heridas se irán enseguida".

-"¿Cómo sé que no es veneno? – preguntó dudoso viendo otra vez la extraña sustancia verde.

-"No te preocupes que veneno no es, solo mira sino me crees" – la cebra tomo un poco de la sustancia verde demostrándole que no era peligrosa – "como ves no es veneno, solo un muy útil remedio" – tomo aun dudoso la taza y con mucho asco se lo bebió, su sabor era amargo y quemaba un poco la garganta.

-"Solo espero no me mate esto…" – dijo con su cara un poco verde.

-"Veo que ya estas mejor compañero" – escucho otra vez hablando a alguien que entraba por la puerta, para su sorpresa era la misma pony anaranjada que lo ayudo a escapar – "me alegro de eso, y no te preocupes por Zecora, es una buena amiga y muy confiable" – dijo y se acercó hasta estar frente a Silver – "por cierto mi nombre es Applejack, mucho gusto" – le sonrió mientras le ofreció su casco en señal de saludo.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Silver Arrow" – la saludo con el casco y después sintió un pequeño dolor en este, se quejó sobándose el casco.

-"No te esfuerces mucho, estas muy herido, quien sabe que hubiera sido de ti si no llego a tiempo, ese monstruo te tenia acorralado".

-"Lo tenía controlado" – dijo Silver con indiferencia viendo hacia otro lado.

-"¿Qué crees que intentabas hacer entrando solo al bosque?, este lugar es muy peligroso si no conoces el lugar" - ahora lo miro con cierto enojo.

-"Conozco este bosque mejor de que crees" – la miro serio – "solo quería ver el castillo en donde una vez vivieron las Princesas Celestia y Luna" – ahora bajo la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

-"¿Conoces a las Princesas? – preguntó Applejack.

-"Solo a Celestia, a la Princesa Luna solo la vi una vez de lejos" – levantó la vista hacia ella - "¿puedo pedirte un favor?".

-"Por supuesto, lo que sea para ayudar a un amigo" – afirmó ella.

-"No le digas a nadie lo que viste en el castillo" – otra vez la miro serio fijamente.

-"¿Por qué me pides algo como eso?" – preguntó Applejack confusa.

-"Veras estoy de visita en Ponyville, soy un viejo amigo de la Princesa Celestia y ella le pidió a su alumna Twilight Spakle que me mostrara el lugar, además ella se ofreció amablemente a permitirme quedarme por un tiempo en su biblioteca, no quiero preocuparla demasiado cuando me vea así de lastimado" – explicó Silver.

-"¿Y qué le dirás cuando ella te vea así?" - volvió a preguntar Applejack.

-"Algo se me ocurrirá, por el momento será mejor que regresemos a Ponyville" – dijo el cuándo vio el cielo por una ventana – "ya está anocheciendo y el bosque el más peligroso de noche".

-"Tienes razón en eso" – Applejack volteo a ver a Zecora – "ya tenemos que irnos, otra vez gracias por ayudarme Zecora, siempre eres de mucha ayuda" – expreso ella a la cebra.

-"Agradecer no debes hacer yo solo hice mi deber, cuidar de todo ser vivo es mi razón de ser" – ahora se dirigió a Silver - "por cierto lleva un poco de mi medicina y veras que el dolor se ira más rápido que enseguida" – le paso un pequeño frasco con la medicina que le había dado, la metió en una alforja hecha de hojas y se la coloco en el lomo – "solo una cucharada después de cada comida será suficiente para curar las heridas".  
-"Muchas… gracias Zecora" – dijo Silver forzando una sonrisa recordando el horrible sabor de la medicina – "entonces nos vemos después, adiós" – se despidió saliendo de la cabaña con Applejack siguiéndolo de cerca.

Applejack y Silver caminaron por un pequeño camino en medio del bosque que llevaba a Ponyville, Silver se quejaba de vez en cuando por el dolor mientras caminaban, debían llegar rápido pues la noche en el Bosque Everfree es una pesadilla, criaturas extrañas rondas más seguido cuando no hay sol, ninguna de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. Después de unos treinta minutos caminando por fin llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, justo a tiempo que el sol ya se había escondido entre las lejanas montañas al mismo tiempo que la luna se levanta.

-"Muy bien compañero, ya hemos llegado, vaya sí que fue un día agotador" – dijo Applejack tomando aire por la larga caminata.

-"Siento haberte causado problemas" – se disculpó el también tomando aire.

-"Para nada, no fue ningún problema para mí, solo preocúpate de recupérate pronto".

-"Gracias, eso hare" – camino acercando a la entrada del pueblo – "debo irme, seguro Twilight se estará preguntando en donde estuve, fue un placer conocerte Applejack".

-"Igualmente" – dicho esto ambos se fueron por caminos separados rumbo a sus hogares.  
Cuando Applejack ya se había alejado un poco algo golpeo en su sombrero y cayó al suelo, cuando vio lo que era se trataba de un avión de papel de color rosado, lo recogió y lo desdoblo notando que había algo escrito en este.

_"Ven pronto a la biblioteca de Ponyville, tenemos a un nuevo amigo en el pueblo y hay que darle la bienvenida, hagámoslo sentir como en casa todos juntos."_

"_Pinkie Pie"._

-"Supongo que esto era de esperarse" – dijo Applejack riéndose y guardando la nota dentro de su sombrero – "bien creo que puedo llegar antes que él si tomo un atajo" – corrió rápido entre los edificios del pueblo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Silver caminaba lentamente por el pueblo, desde que entro en el noto algo extraño, no había ningún pony en las calles, todo estaba desierto, las únicas luces que habían eran de los faroles a los lados del camino, las casas por dentro estaban todas apagadas, el simplemente apresuro un poco el paso para llegar más rápido a la biblioteca. En unos pocos minutos llego y el lugar también estaba apagado, le pareció más extraño pero se decidió a entrar, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-"¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí? – entro cerrando la puerta y buscando algo con lo cual iluminar el lugar, recordando el lugar la primera vez que estuvo ahí se movía para no chocar con nada, una vez llegado al centro donde estaba la estatua de madera de un pony escucho algunos ruidos, se puso en guardia esperando lo peor y en un segundo todas las luces del lugar se encendieron a la vez.

-"¡SORPRESA!" – gritaron a la vez muchos ponys apenas se encendieron las luces, habían tantos que parecía que el pueblo entero estaba en aquel lugar, la biblioteca estaba toda decorada de fiesta, globos, serpentinas, mesas con ponche y cada pony traía puesto un gorro de fiesta. Silver solo se quedó quieto en donde estaba sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía, de entre la multitud salió dando saltos Pinkie Pie con un gorro de fiesta de color rosado llegando al frente de él.

-"Si pudieras ver tu rostro, es muy divertido" – le dijo ella riéndose –"espero te guste tu fiesta de bienvenida, al mencionarle a todos sobre tu llegada con gusto aceptaron hacerte esta fiesta, a todos aquí en Ponyville les encanta festejar y más si es por la llegada de un nuevo amigo" – empezó a saltar alrededor de Silver el cual aún no reaccionaba ante lo que sucedía.

-"Por favor Pinkie Pie dale un respiro, el pobre se quedó el shock" – llego también Twilight con un gorro de color morado – "disculpa por esto pero ella insistió…" – cuando lo vio vendado se quedó sin palabras – "¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" – preguntó asustada al ver a Silver con vendas en su cuerpo. El al escuchar su voz volteo a verla recuperándose de la impresión.

-"No te preocupes… solo tuve un pequeño accidente" – dijo el forzando una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué clase de accidente fue ese?".

-"Bueno… fue a dar una vuelta por el bosque cerca de aquí, estaba volando y sin darme cuenta apareció un tornado y este me atrapo, era muy fuerte y termine siendo lanzado contra un montón de árboles de espinas, tuve que suerte que una pony me encontró herido y me llevo a casa de una cebra llamada Zecora, ella curo mis heridas – hablo lo más calmado posible para que la historia sonara convincente.

-"Espera un momento, ¿fuiste al Bosque Everfree?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Así es" – respondió el.

-"¿Acaso estás loco?" - lo regaño molesta impresionando al pegaso – "ese lugar es muy peligroso, no debiste ir hay y menos solo".

-"No te preocupes tanto Twilight, lo importante es que él está bien para poder disfrutar de su fiesta" – dijo Pinkie la cual había escuchado la conversación y colocándole un gorro a Silver de color blanco, después se fue saltando.

-"Supongo que es verdad" – se calmó un poco –"pero dime, ¿en verdad estas bien?".

-"Estoy bien te lo aseguro, solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños" – respondió Silver.

-"Entonces está bien" – suspiró –"ahora solo debo encontrar como decirle esto a la Princesa Celestia" – dijo asustada imaginando diferentes castigos que le podría aplicar la Princesa

-"No te preocupes por eso, yo le explicare todo y le diré que fue mi culpa" – le puso una pezuña en el hombro para calmarla.

-"Gracias, debo agradecerle a Zecora por cuidarte, es una buena amiga mía" – ahora suspiro de alivio – "ven conmigo, te presentare a unas amigas".

-"Está bien" – el también ya más calmado la siguió, pasando a través de todos los demás ponys que solo disfrutaban de la fiesta, llegaron hasta la mesa en donde Twilight había recibido a Silver cuando llego en la mañana.

En la mesa se encontraban sentadas tomando ponche tres ponys, una de ellas era Applejack la cual saludo a Silver guiñándole un ojo sin que nadie lo notara, otra era una unicornio de color blanco, estaba bien maquillada y tenía una melena de color morado oscuro muy arreglado, y la última era una pegaso de color azul celeste y de melena color arcoíris.

-"Muy bien chicas, él es Silver Arrow, viene de visita de parte de la Princesa Celestia, así que por favor trátenlo bien" – les dijo y después se sentó junto a ellas haciendo Silver lo mismo.

-"Es una placer conocerte Silver, mi nombre es Rarity" – dijo la unicornio blanca.

-"Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida en Ponyville" – dijo en tono presumido la pegaso celeste.

-"Hola de nuevo compañero" – saludo Applejack.

-"¿Ya se conocían?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Ella es la pony que me ayudo cuando estaba herido, si ella no me encuentra aún estaría por ahí tirado" – se rio ante su comentario.

-"¿Es cierto Applejack?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Así fue, solo lo vi entrar al bosque y lo seguí para advertirle que el lugar era peligroso, fue mi sorpresa cuando lo encontré muy herido y lo lleve rápido con Zecora" – dijo la pony granjera.

-"Vamos no estaba tan mal" – dijo Silver sacastico.

-"¿En serio?, por un momento creí que tendría que cavar un agujero y lanzarte hay" – dijo Applejack riendo, lo cual causo que todos los presentes también lo hicieran incluyendo a Twilight.

-"Como sea, muchas gracias Applejack, no sé cómo le habría explicado a la Princesa que su visitante le hubiese pasado algo horrible".

-"No hay problema, para mí es un placer ayudar a alguien en apuros".

-"¡VAMOS TODOS, COMAN PASTEL!" – Pinkie llego de la nada con platos de pastel para todos.

-"Gracias, querida" – dijo Rarity empezando a comerlo con mucha elegancia y tomando ponche, lo mismo hicieron los demás pero no tan educados, en especial Rainbow Dash – "Rainbow Dash por favor, ¿podrías tener aunque sea un poco de decencia al comer?" – reclamó ella.

-"Que puedo decir, los modales no van mucho conmigo" – afirmó y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, los demás solo rieron.  
-"Por cierto Twilight, ¿has visto a Spike o a Fulttershy?, no los he visto desde que llegue" – preguntó Rariry.

-"Spike está arriba, digamos que cree que Silver lo detesta" – respondió.

-"Me disculpo por eso" - dijo Silver – "he tenido malas experiencias con los dragones, no me esperaba nunca ver a uno conviviendo con ponys".

-"Mi pequeño Spiky-Wikey es el dragón más gentil y educado que he conocido, jamás le haría daño a nadie – afirmó orgullosa Rarity.

-"Supongo que le debo una disculpa".

-"Disculpa aceptada" – escucho que alguien hablo detrás de él, cuando voltio el pequeño dragón estaba ahí, sostenía una bandeja con varias tazas de ponche la cual dejo en la mesa - "escuche lo que dijiste y me pareció razonable, así que acepto tus disculpas, mucho gusto, mi nombre como ya sabrás es Spike" – dijo y le extendió una garra.

-"Igualmente" – le estrecho la garra con su pezuña. El dragón se acercó a las sillas y se sentó justo al lado de Rarity con corazones en los ojos, era evidente su amor por ella.

-"Iré a buscar a Fluttershy, seguramente esta por ahí escondida"- dijo Rainbow Dash y salió volando rápido por la puerta.

-"¿Escondida? – preguntó dudoso Silver.

-"Veras, ella es muy tímida, siempre es así cuando llega alguien nuevo a Ponyville".

-"Entiendo, una vez conocí a alguien así" – puso una cara melancólica a lo cual los demás lo vieron extrañados

-"Oye Silver, ¿Por qué esa cara?" – preguntó curiosa Pinkie en frente de él.

-"Perdón no es nada… solo recordaba" – forzó una sonrisa a lo que Pinkie solo sonrió también y volvió a su asiento, los demás si notaron esa falsa sonrisa.  
Paso el tiempo mientras todos seguían hablando, siempre haciéndole preguntas a Silver sobre de donde era y cosas por el estilo. Ya era algo tarde y todos los ponys se habían retirado a sus casas, solo quedaron ellos aun sentados en la mesa.

-"Por cierto Silver, querido" – le hablo Rarity –"ahora que lo vengo notando, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese arete?, es muy hermoso" – al decir eso la atención de todos se centró en el arete en la oreja de Silver, al verlo detalladamente se veía como una especie de cola de serpiente rodeándolo.

-"Es un antiguo tesoro de donde yo vengo, es mi más preciada posesión" – su mirada volvió a ser de nostalgia a recordar como obtuvo el arete.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente, por ella entro Rainbow Dash arrastrando con dificultad lo que parecía ser una pegaso color amarillo y de melena de un rosado claro, esta tenía casi clavadas sus pezuñas en el suelo y su cabeza tapada entre ellas.

-"Vamos Fluttershy, solo es un pegaso ordinario, no te hará daño" – decía Rainbow haciendo fuerza mientras la arrastraba hasta la mesa.  
-"¡NO QUIERO!, ¿qué tal si no le agrado?, ¿qué tal si le molesta lo tímida que soy? – decía ella.

-"Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo conozcas" – dijo Rainbow.

Ante lo que pasaba Silver no sabía que decir, simplemente solo vio cómo se acercaban a la mesa en donde estaban, una vez llegado Rainbow tomo aire por el gran esfuerzo que hizo en traerla, se sentó en la silla que había usado antes y dejo a Fluttershy a frente de Silver.

-"Solo no la asustes" – dijo Rainbow cansado mientras bebía una taza de ponche que Pinkie le sirvió.  
-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Silver Arrow" – se coloca enfrente de ella pero no tan cerca, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda.

-"Yo… soy… Fluttershy… mucho gusto" – dijo tímidamente levantando la vista, pero algo ocurrió, en el momento en que Silver vio su rostro algo atravesó su mente, vio a una pegaso idéntica a Fluttershy pero con la piel de color blanco y de melena azul celeste.

-"Winter…" – dijo en voz baja y retrocediendo un poco, su cara por un momento fue de impresión y de tristesa.

-"¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó Fluttershy también retrocediendo un poco, se asustó ante la reacción de Silver.

-"No… no te preocupes… no pasó nada… solo que me recuerdas a alguien, es todo" – aparto su vista de ella, los demás en la mesa solo siguieron viendo a Silver extrañados

-"¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó Twilight caminando hacia él y colocando una pezuña en su hombro.

-"Estoy bien, solo algo cansado" – la miro de frente – "muchas gracias a todos de verdad por esta bienvenida, pero estoy cansado y me gustaría descansar".

-"Por mí no hay problema compañero, has tenido un día agitado" – apoyo Applejack.  
"¿Me preparaste la habitación?" – preguntó Silver a la unicornio morada.

-"Solo colocamos la cama y barrimos un poco, Pinkie vino temprano a organizar tu fiesta y no termine de acomodarla".

-"No hay problema, solo quiero acostarme, ¿dónde está?".

-"Esa puerta al lado de las escaleras" – señalo la puerta.

-"Gracias, adiós a todos, fue un placer conocerlos" – se fue caminando rápido, abrió la puerta y entro.

-"Eso fue raro" – dijo Spike.

-"Solo está cansado, seguramente para mañana este mejor" – dijo Applejack levantándose de la mesa – "ha llegado la hora de irme chicas, debo trabajar mañana y no quiero desvelarme" – se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Igual yo, no dormir lo suficiente es malo para mi rostro, adiós mi querido Spiky-Wikey" – le apretó las mejillas y este solo seguía con corazones en los ojos, después se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Debo practicar mañana temprano mis acrobacias, algún día impresionare a los Wonderbolts y me pedirán que me una a ellos, vámonos Fluttershy" – levantó a Fluttershy y se fueron volando.

-"Debo irme igual, hay mucho trabajo para mañana en Sugar Cube Corner"- se fue saltando por la puerta.

En eso solo se quedaron Twilight y Spike, este aun con corazones en los ojos, Twilight apago las luces y levanto a Spike con magia, subió las escaleras no sin antes ver la puerta por la que entro Silver, suspiro y subio hasta su cuarto apagando las luces restantes. Dentro de la habitación de Silver, este estaba acostado en una pequeña cama mirando hacia el techo, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-"Winter… si tan solo… no me hubiera equivocado" – por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de esa pegaso color blanco y de Fluttershy, el parecido que tenían era increíble, después solo cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Continuara.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Estrategias

El día siguiente después de la fiesta comenzó muy tranquilo, Spike se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuna, Twilight y Silver seguían dormidos así que el pequeño dragón se dispuso a limpiar la biblioteca, había quedado hecho un desastre con la fiesta de bienvenida del pegaso gris, se tardó media hora en acomodar todo. Dejo hecho el desayuno en unos platos cubiertos por unos paños de cocina, se trataban de unos emparedados de margaritas y café. Una vez terminado todo Spike salió a dar una vuelta, se dirigía a la Boutique Carrusel para visitar a Rarity.

-"Muy buenos días Rarity, ¿cómo estas en esta hermosa mañana?" – entro casi cantando esperando respuesta de la unicornio blanca, esta estaba acomodando unos vestidos para la exhibición de la tienda.

-"Buenos días Spike" - volteó rápido a saludarlo y después siguió ordenando los vestidos – "¿puedo ayudarte en algo?".

-"Solo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda" – dijo Spike.

-"La verdad sí, hay unos vestidos en el almacén, ¿podrías traérmelos?".

-"A la orden mi lady" – fue rápido pasando por una puerta al lado de la caja registradora, había una caja grande con muchos vestidos dentro, era algo pesada y Spike con algo de esfuerzo los la llevo hasta Rarity.

-"Muchas gracias Spike"- dijo ella tomando los vestidos de la caja y ordenándolos con los demás.

-"Estoy para servirte" – se arrodillo como buen caballero.

-"Eres tan encantador Spiky-Wikey" – acaricio suavemente la cabeza del dragón con una de sus pezuñas, después siguió ordenando los vestidos.

-"Seguro…" – Spike casi flotaba ante los mimos de Rarity, ella termino de acomodar los vestidos y se dirigió a la caja registradora, Spike la siguió.

-"Dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra Silver?, ayer parecía un poco triste" – preguntó algo preocupada.

-"La verdad sigue durmiendo, es igual de perezoso que Twilight" – ambos rieron por el comentario – "seguro no es nada grave, tal vez solo estaba muy agotado".

-"Espero tengas razón" – después solo se quedaron hablando sobre otra cosas.

En la biblioteca Silver se estaba despertando, tenía los ojos rojos, se levantó lentamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes y estuvo un buen rato echándose agua en el rostro, esas imágenes con las que casi no pudo dormir aún estaban en su cabeza. Se quitó las vendas y noto que sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado, "esa medicina es muy útil", las tiro y salió del baño. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si se preparaba algo de comer, pero en la mesa estaban servidos dos platos y uno tenía una nota con su nombre en él, no lo pensó mucho y comió el desayuno que le dejo Spike, "cuando lo vea le agradeceré", después de comer tomo un poco de la medicina que le dio Zecora, solo por si acaso para no sentir más dolor, el sabor seguía igual de horrible pero él sabía que le ayudaría, lavo el plato y la taza y guardo la medicina en su habitación, después salió caminando de la biblioteca.

-"Debo despejar la mente" - se cubrió un poco la vista con la pezuña, esa mañana el sol también estaba muy brillante – "daré un paseo por el pueblo, tal vez eso me ayude un poco" – dijo y camino rumbo al centro de Ponyville.

El centro del pueblo era como lo vio el día anterior, llenos de ponys vendedores y compradores, el simplemente caminaba ojeando de todo lo que había. Frutas, verduras, flores, bebidas, incluso juguetes, de todo se podía encontrar y a buenos precios, mientras seguía caminando vio a lo lejos una figura familiar, se trataba de Applejack, estaba atendiendo un pequeño puesto de manzanas, se acercó a ella.

-"Buenos días Applejack" – dijo llamando la atención de esta.

-"Buenos días Silver, ¿te sientes mejor amigo?".

-"Mucho mejor, gracias" – vio las manzanas que tenía a la venta, tenía bastantes, habían canastas y barriles rebozando de manzanas – "tienes bastante mercancía, debe salirte costoso pedir todas estas manzanas".

-"¿Pedirlas dices?, no amigo, todas estas manzanas las he cosechado yo misma, mi granja Sweet Apple Acres está a las afueras de Ponyvilla, tenemos huertos de manzanas a montón" – tomo una y se la ofreció a Silver – "come una, la casa invita".

-"Gracias" – le dio una mordida - "debo decir, que es la manzana más jugosa que he probado" - siguió comiéndola.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso" – mientras Silver se terminaba de comer la manzana llego corriendo una pequeña potrilla, de color amarillo, melena roja y un moño rosado.

-"¡Applejack!, ¡Applejack!" – se detuvo a un lado de ella.

-"¿Qué sucede Apple Bloon?" – la pequeña saltaba de emoción al frente de ella.

-"Las Cutie Marks Crusaders iremos a conseguir nuestras marcas de nado sincronizado, (Nota del autor: tenía muchas opciones a elegir pero esta me pareció la más graciosa xD), ¿puedo saltarme el trabajo e ir con ellas?" – preguntó.

-"¿No será solo una excusa para dejarme trabajando sola?" – preguntó Applejack desconfiada.

-"Te aseguro que es verdad, ¿puedo ir?".

-"¿Seguirás insistiendo hasta que diga que si?".

-"Así es" – dijo la pequeña dando una gran sonrisa.

-"Muy bien" – suspiró – "adelante ve, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas".

-"¿Cuándo nos hemos metido en problemas?" – Applejack la miro seria – "de acuerdo ya entendí, adiós hermana" – se fue corriendo dejando solo una nube de polvo por donde se fue.

-"¿Cutie Marks Crusaders?" – preguntó Silver que fue testigo de lo ocurrido, ya se había terminado de comer la manzana.

-"Si veras" – voltea a explicarle – "ella es mi pequeña hermana Apple Bloon, ella y unas amigas de ellas siempre están buscando alguna forma de conseguir sus Cutie Marks, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminan en problemas" – suspiró.

-"Bueno no te quitare más tiempo, decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo y conocerlo mejor, nos vemos" – se despidió y siguió el camino que llevaba.

-"Hasta luego" – dijo ella y siguió atendiendo el puesto de manzanas.

Continuo caminando, estuvo recorriendo el centro del Ponyville por alrededor de media hora, se sentía algo cansado y se detuvo a descansar en un parque cercano, se sentó en una banca y decidió cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, respirando profundamente los abrió lentamente, fue grande su sorpresa al abrirlos cuando se encontró de frente a Pinkie Pie, casi le da un infarto si no fuera porque de una extraña manera lo veía venir.

-"¡Hola Silver, ¿Cómo estás?!" – se alejó un poco y se quedó sonriendo.

-"Hola Pinkie, estoy muy bien gracias, ¿y tú como estas?" – igualmente la impresión que le dejo fue obvia.

-"Estoy muy bien, vengo de hacer una entrega de los señores Cake, trabajo en una pastelería y siempre hay mucho trabajo, ¿te gustaría venir a verla?" – preguntó entusiasmada y dando saltos.

-"Claro, no hay problema" – dijo resignado, sabía que discutir con ella no ayudaría en nada.

Se fueron del parque, Pinkie saltaba guiando a Silver a través de los edificios, este por su parte solo se repetía unas palabras en su mente, "solo espero no arrepentirme de esto", suspiro y siguió caminando tratando de no perder de vista a Pinkie. Después de unos minutos siguiendo a Pinkie llegaron a un edificio de tres pisos, "Sugar Cube Corner", decir un letrero sobre la entrada del lugar.

-"Vamos entra, tenemos muchas cosas deliciosas" – dijo y después entro.

-"Aquí vamos" – entro detrás de ella.

El lugar estaba repleto de estantes llenos de pasteles, habían unas cuantas mesas con algunos ponys en ellas, algunos comían pasteles y otros tomaban alguna bebida, Silver se acercó al mostrador y en el estaban atendiendo dos ponys terrestres, uno era de color amarillo y de melena anaranjada, la otra de color azul y melena rosada.

-"Ya regrese Señor y Señora Cake" – acerco a Silver al mostrador casi empujándolo – "les presento a Silver, es nuevo en Ponyville".

-"Mucho gusto joven Silver, bienvenido a Ponyville" – dijo el Señor Cake.

-"Mucho gusto igualmente, espero tu estadía aquí sea agradable" – dijo la Señora Cake.

-"Igualmente mucho gusto en conocerlos" – volteo a ver los pasteles en el estante en frente de el – "estos pasteles en verdad se ven deliciosos, ¿Cuánto cuesta este de chocolate y fresas?" – (Nota del autor: es mi favorito :3).

-"No es nada, aquí tienes" – respondió la Señora Cake pasándole el pastel que señalo y metiéndolo en una pequeña caja – "tómalo como nuestra forma de darte la bienvenida" – sonrió al igual que el Señor Cake.

-"Muchas gracias, pero debo irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas" – tomo la caja con su boca y camino a la salida.

-"Vuelve pronto" – dijeron al mismo tiempo los Cake.

-"¡Adiosito Silver!" – grito Pinkie.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca, mientras caminaba algunos ponys lo saludaban y otro seguían dándole la bienvenida, "en verdad los ponys de aquí son muy agradables", no camino mucho tiempo cuando ya había llegado a la biblioteca, entro y vio a Twilight leyendo unos cuantos libros sobre un escritorio.

-"Hola Silver" – volteo hacia el –"¿ya estas mejor?".

-"Mucho mejor, salí a dar un paseo y despejar la mente, me cayó muy bien" –fue y se sentó en la mesa de siempre y puso la caja sobre ella.

-"¿Y esa caja?" – dejo los libros a un lado y se sentó junto a él.

-"Un regalo de bienvenida de los Señores Cake, son muy amables" – corto el pedazo de pastel y se lo ofreció a Twilight – "¿quieres un poco?".

-"Gracias" - levantó una cuchara con magia y comió un pedazo – "delicioso, típico de los Cake" – siguieron comiendo y en poco tiempo ya no existió más el pastel.

-"Oye Twlight" – decía mientras recogía la caja metiendo los cubiertos desechables - "por casualidad, ¿tendrás algún libro sobre La Guerra Draconica?" – fue a botar la caja en un basurero en la cocina y regreso.

-"¿Guerra Draconica?, déjame ver" – se acercó a uno de las estantes, la sección de antigua batallas – "si aquí hay uno" – saco un enorme libro polvoriento, soplo el polvo y este tenía escrito "La Guerra Draconica", debajo del nombre de la portada salía de perfil un dragón con unas pequeñas piedras azules en los ojos, brillaban al contraste de la luz – "aquí tienes" – Silver se había sentado otra vez en la mesa, Twilight había dejado el libro en frente de él.

-"Gracias" – observo detenidamente la portada - "me muero por saber que sucedió" – levanto la portada y empezó a leer.

Silver había iniciado una nueva vida en Ponyville, a los pocos días que de su estadía, se enteró que tanto Twilight como sus amigas eran las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, se impresionó ante esta noticia pero la tomo bien, sobre todo por el hecho de que Pinkie Pie fuera una portadora. También conoció a la familia de Applejack, por un momento Granny Smith había creído que ella estaba presentando a su prometido, tardaron en arreglar el mal entendido, igualmente Silver le pareció amigable.

Conoció al resto de las Cutie Maks Cruseders, más de una vez le pidieron ayuda, por fin entendió porque Applejack decía que siempre se metían en problemas. Algunas veces ayudaba a las ponys de vez en cuando, ayudaba a Applejack a recolectar manzanas, ella le ofrecía dinero por su ayuda a lo que él se negaba, igualmente termino aceptándolo por la insistencia de ella, incluso ayudaba un poco a Fluttershy con sus animales, es su casa habían bastantes y de todo tipo, pero le era difícil hablar con ella, siempre que la veía apareció esa pegaso de color blanco en sus pensamientos, eso por alguna razón le hacía sentir triste. Pasaba de vez en cuando por Sugar Cube Corner para comer algo y saludar a los Cake, también visito la Boutique Carrusel de Rarity, lo hizo pasar un rato incomodo haciéndolo probar un montón de trajes elegantes, ella siempre se quedaba admirando el arete de Silver preguntando si se lo podía vender, pero él siempre se negaba, "es mi posesión más valiosa", siempre le decía.

Rainbow Dash queriendo probar sus habilidades retaba a una carrera a Silver, por mucho que ella se esforzara él siempre le gana y con una gran ventaja, cada día entrenaba más duro, no soportaba la idea de que alguien fuera más rápido que ella, pero por mucho que se esforzara nunca pudo vencerlo. El sintiéndose mal por eso decidió ayudarla a entrenar, ella lo tomo como una ofensa pero Silver le aclaro que solo quería ayudarla, acepto de mala gana a ser entrenada por él, le mostro algunos trucos que el usaba para ir más rápido, en poco tiempo ella aumento su velocidad considerablemente.

Cuando no hacía nada de eso se la pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca, al igual que Twilight el compartía una pasión por leer, incluso a veces ellos hablaban sobre algunos libros que habían leído en el pasado. Silver se sentía feliz, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así.

1 mes después

Recién empezado la mañana Silver estaba sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, había terminado por fin el enorme libro sobre La Guerra Draconica y estaba algo pensativo.

-"Es extraño" – se quedó pensando.

-"¿Qué sucede Silver?" – Twilight se acercó para ver que le preocupaba.

-"No… no es nada…" – se impresionó al ver a Twilight – "solo creí… que la historia sería diferente a como me habían contado".

-"Pueden haber muchas versiones sobre esa guerra, después de todo eso paso hace quinientos años, no hay mucho que sepan lo que en realidad paso en aquel entonces, ese libro tal vez solo sea lo poco que el escritor logro conseguir al respecto" – dijo ella.

-"Puede que tengas razón…" – siguió metido en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento Spike bajo corriendo por la escaleras, traiga en una de sus garras un pergamino enrollado, Silver ya sabía que Spike recibía directamente las cartas que le enviaba la Princesa a Twilight.

-"¡Twilight!, ¡Twilight!, un mensaje urgente de la Princesa Celestia" – llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba Twilight, le paso el pergamino y ella lo tomo con su magia, empezó a leer su contenido.

_"Mi querida estudiante Twilight, disculpa que te pida esto tan de repente, pero necesito que tú y las demás portadoras de la armonía vengan a Canterlot lo antes posible, debo hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto muy importante, también necesito que traigan a Silver con ustedes".  
_

_"Atte: Princesa Celestia"_

-"La Princesa Celestia nos solicita a todos en Canterlot lo antes posible" – le dijo a Silver.

-"¿Dijo de que se trataba?" –preguntó aunque él ya tenía una idea.

-"No lo dijo, pero si nos quiero ver cuanto antes debe ser algo serio" – camino hasta la entrada – "ayúdame a avisarle a las demás, nos veremos en la estación de trenes en una hora" – se fue corriendo.

-"¿Qué estará sucediendo?" – preguntó Spike a Silver antes de que este se fuera.

-"No lo sé con seguridad, quédate aquí Spike, regresaremos pronto" – le dijo al pequeño dragón el cual solo veía como el pegaso se fue volando.

-"Espero no sea nada grave" – dijo en voz baja Spike.

Ya después de avisarle al resto de la portadoras todos se habían encontrado en la estación, nadie sabía de qué se trataba y estaban algo inquietas, esperaron unos pocos minutos al siguiente tren hacia Canterlot, una vez llego abordaron de prisa y salieron rumbo a la ciudad capital.

El viaje era de aproximadamente una hora, todos estaban algo nerviosos mientras más cerca estaban de Canterlot, Silver a diferencia de las demás mantenía la calma y mirando a través de la ventana como se acercaban a la ciudad.

-"¿Este tren no puede ir más rápido?" - dijo molesta Rainbow Dash – "la Princesa Celestia podría estar en problemas" – empezó a dar vueltas por todo el vagón.

-"Tranquilízate Rainbow, ya casi hemos llegado" – dijo serio Silver.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando podríamos estar en peligro?" – se acercó a él casi gritándole.

-"Simplemente porque con esa actitud no harás que lleguemos más rápido, tranquilízate y ten paciencia, pronto llegaremos" – siguió mirando a través de la ventana, Rainbow solo volvió a su asiento sin decir nada.

Llegaron por fin a su destino, corrieron rápido en dirección al castillo, en el camino notaron que no había guardias en la ciudad, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al castillo no había nadie cuidando las puertas del lugar, sin perder tiempo en saber que sucedía entraron, pasando varios pasillos llegaron rápido hasta el Salón del Trono, hay estaban tanto la Princesa Celestia y Luna, ambas mirando a través de una de las ventanas del salón, se acercaron a ellas.

Spoiler

-"Princesas… hemos llegado" – dijo Twilight recuperando el aliento después de correr tanto, después se arrodillo ante ellas y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-"Me alegro que hayan llagado, debemos hablar de un asunto serio" – se dirigió hacia ellos al igual que Luna - "vayamos a la biblioteca, hay les explicare mejor sobre lo que sucede".

La Princesa camino saliendo del salón seguida de su hermana, las portadoras y de Silver, pasaron por varios pasillos y subieron algunas escaleras, también notaron que casi no habían sirvientes en el lugar, cuando llegaron a las puertas de la biblioteca estaban cuidándola dos pegasos de la Armada Nocturna, les pareció extraño a las portadoras. Una vez entraron el lugar estaba desordenado, libros amontonados por todos lados, las Princesas levantaron algunos libros que estaban sobre una gran mesa, una vez despejada se sentaron en dos de los muchos asientos que tenía.

-"Siéntense por favor, aun esperamos a otros ponys, esperemos mientras tanto" - dijo Celestia, todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la enorme mesa.

Esperaron aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, después escucharon como las puertas se abrieron, todos se pusieron de pie y vieron como un pegaso blanco entro al lugar, se trataba del General Cloud, detrás venia caminando un unicornio blanco conocido por todos, era el Capitán Shining Armor, este se puso feliz al ver una vez más a las portadoras, pero su sonrisa desapareció una vez diviso a Silver, lo miro por unos segundos con una expresión fría, después siguió al General y ambos tomaron asiento, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-"Estoy feliz de que ambos pudieran venir, por un momento creí que empezaríamos sin ustedes" – dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-"Disculpe la demora alteza" – habló Cloud – "el entrenamiento de las tropas se prolongó más de lo esperado".

-"No hay porque disculparse, lo entiendo perfectamente, ambos siguen haciendo un gran trabajo como siempre. Chicas les presentó al General Cloud" – todas saludaron cordialmente al General, este les devolvió el saludo.

-"Disculpe Princesa pero, ¿Cuál es la emergencia de la me hablo en su carta?" - preguntó Twilight, en ese momento la atención se centró en Celestia.

-"Disculpen hacerlos venir a Canterlot, pero su ayuda será requerida una vez más, como las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía".

-"¿De qué se trata Princesa?" – preguntó algo alterada Rainbow, tanto suspenso la tenía muy nerviosa.

-"Un antiguo mal que fue sellado hace mucho tiempo está por regresar, un mal que una vez trajo muerte y destrucción a Equestria, ni siquiera Discord se compara a lo que está por venir" – estas palabras fueron de gran impacto para las portadoras, ¿Qué podría ser peor que el mismísimo dios del caos?.

-"General Cloud, por favor explíqueles nuestra situación" – le dijo Celestia al General.

-"Con mucho gusto, su majestad" – se levantó de la mesa tomando la atención de todos – "verán, esta situación ya se sabía desde hace un tiempo, pero queríamos tomar medidas antes de avisarles y no queríamos causar pánico entre los civiles, no podíamos permitir que ustedes pelearan solas ante lo que viene" – se dirigió a las portadoras - "en el último mes hemos sometido un riguroso entrenamiento a todos los soldados de Canterlot, desde la Armada del Sol hasta la Armada Nocturno, nos hemos preparado debidamente en todo este tiempo" – volteo a ver al Capitán que estaba sentado al lado de él, este seguía mirando disimula mente a Silver con frialdad - "las hemos llamado aquí para que ustedes también se preparen, tememos que solo los Elementos de la Armonía no serán suficiente contra los que nos enfrentamos".

-"¿A qué se refiere con eso?, siempre hemos usado los elementos y siempre hemos salido victoriosas" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Eso es verdad" – siguió Cloud - "pero ustedes hasta ahora solo han combatido magia con magia, créanme cuando les digo esto, el enemigo usara cualquier método con tal de borrar cada una de nuestras existencia" – dijo con duras palabras, las seis ponys quedaron heladas ante lo que dijo el General, Fluttershy casi se desmaya y solo se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-"Exactamente… a que nos enfrentamos" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Golden Sun" – hablo Silver contestando la pregunta.

-"¿Golden Sun?, ¿Quién es el?" – preguntó Rarity nerviosa.

-"Un pegaso que una vez juro destruir toda la existencia en Equestria" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Cómo un pegaso puede significar la destrucción de Equstria?" - preguntó Twilight incrédula.

-"Hace mucho tiempo" – siguió hablando Silver – "este pegaso logro apoderarse de una de las reliquias más antiguas del mundo, capaz de corromper a cada ser vivo que se le aproxime, al obtenerlo la oscuridad lo consumió y lo convirtió en un monstruo, el artefacto le da la habilidad de volverse más fuerte mientras más seres vivos corrompa" – nadie sabía que decir ante lo que decía.  
-"Este pegaso fue encerrado hace mucho tiempo con ayuda de otras reliquias igual de poderosas, sus riesgos eran igual de peligrosos, agradecemos a los valientes que se sacrificaron para lograrlo" – siguió Cloud.

-"Pero el sello se está debilitando, tenemos aproximadamente unos dos meses para que desaparezca por completo, antes de que eso pase, debemos reunir una vez más las antigua reliquias que lo sellaron una vez" – termino diciendo Silver.

-"Pero Silver, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de todo esto? – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Yo ya sabía acerca de los planes de la Princesa, siento mucho no habérselos dicho antes" – se disculpó.

-"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, por eso estabas tan tranquilo, ya sabias lo que pasaba" – Rainbow voló hasta al frente de él mirándolo fijamente.

-"No quería preocuparlas hasta que la Princesa Celestia nos llamara, en verdad lo siento mucho" – bajo la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes por eso compañero, lo entendemos" – dijo Applejack, Silver vio como las demás lo veían con una sonrisa, incluso Fluttershy, Rainbow solo volvió a su asiento fingiendo que no pasó nada.

-"Gracias, chicas" – sonrió.

-"Por el momento, ¿que sugiere que hagamos mientras llega ese día?, General Cloud" – preguntó Celestia.

-"Me gustaría seguir entrenando a las tropas lo más posible, como dije antes también necesitamos que las portadoras también están listas para lo que viene, ellas también deberían entrenar un poco" – dijo el General.

-"¿A qué tipo de entrenamiento se refiere?" – preguntó entusiasmada Rainbow.

-"Tenemos tres divisiones de entrenamientos" – esta vez Shinig Armor se levantó para explicarlo – "la primera es entrenamiento de magia, todo lo que un unicornio pude aprender de magia ofensiva y defensiva. Entrenamiento de vuelo, logramos hacer que el equipo de los Wonderbolt cooperara con nosotros, nos ayudaran en tácticas de vuelo. Por último y el más riguroso, entrenamiento de combate, en esta sección pueden participar todas las clases de ponys, las mejores tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que podamos enseñarles" – se sentó – "díganme, ¿Qué les parece?" – les preguntó.

-"¿Los Wonderblots?, cuenten conmigo" – salto de emoción Rainbow.

-"Supongo que será divertido" – Applejack se acomodó el sombrero.

-"Conoceremos muchos nuevos amigos" – dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de emoción.

-"Una dama tiene que saber defenderse, cuenten conmigo también" – dijo Rarity decidida.

-"Si con esto mejoro mucho mi magia, entonces yo tambien" – afirmó Twilght, las demás se quedaron viendo a Fluttershy que se escondía debajo de la mesa, Dash logro sacarla, al final acepo tambien.

-"¿Qué me dices, Silver?" – preguntó Cloud.

-"Sera divertido" – dijo Silver con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Entonces está decidido, por favor caballeros escóltenlas al lugar de entrenamiento" – dijo Celestia poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo a la puerta, la Princesa Luna que hasta el momento estuvo callada la siguió, algo que Silver noto fue que esta se notaba extraña, tenía un extraño presentimiento – "debo terminar de arreglar unos asuntos, después iré a ver como siguen los entrenamientos.

-"De acuerdo, Princesa" – dijeron al mismo tiempo Cloud y Shining Armor.

El General y el Capitán se pusieron de pie y también caminaron hasta la puerta, los demás hicieron lo mismo y los siguieron, salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por los inmensos pasillos del castillo, después de unos minutos caminando llegaron hasta una gran puerta, se abrieron y llegaron a los jardines del castillo. La impresión de todos los demás fue grande, todo el espacio que cubrían los jardines estaba siendo ocupado por cientos de ponys, unicornios, pegasos y terrestres. Todos divididos en varias secciones donde se observaban los distintos tipos de entrenamiento, pistas de vuelo, círculos de hechizos, círculos de combate, tanto la Armada del Sol y Nocturna estaban todos reunidos.

-"Sean bienvenidos" – dijo Cloud – "por favor síganme, su entrenamiento empezara ahora mismo".

Continuara.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
Entrenamiento

El general guiaba a las portadoras y a Silver a través de los campos de entrenamiento, muchos de los presentes dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para hacerle reverencia a las ponys, eran muy respectadas por sus actos de valentía en el pasado, se veían mucho ponys peleando en algunos círculos, ya sean terrestres, unicornios o pegasos, todos combatían casco a casco. Habían lugares para el entrenamiento de unicornios, varios ancianos dándole consejos a jóvenes unicornios. A las afueras de toda esa multitud se veían largas pistas de vuelos, RainbowDash no contuvo la emoción y salió disparada hacia ese lugar, no sin antes llevarse a Fluttershy casi arrastrada.

-"Rainbow, espera" – gritó Twilight pero esta ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

-"No te preocupes por ella, comprendo su entusiasmo" – dijo Cloud - "los jóvenes de ahora, son tan enérgicos" – dijo con una sonrisa, siguió guiando al resto hasta llegar a una gran carpa de color blanco, se hizo a un lado y les pidió entrar, después también entro al igual que Shining Armor.

El lugar por dentro era inmenso, el lugar tenia pizarras por todos lados, en cada una muchos ponys las rodeaban, parecían estar emocionados por algo, el General los guió hasta un escritorio que estaba en la parte trasera de la carpa, se sentó en una silla y los miro a todos fijamente.

-"Muy bien, este es el lugar de reuniones y elecciones de clases, todos vienen aquí para seleccionar todo tipo de entrenamientos que podemos brindar, en el último mes he observado como muchos se han adiestrado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no puedo dejar por fuera las habilidades de los unicornios y pegasos" – explico el General –  
"¿ven todas esas pizarras?, cada una posee una clase distinta de las tres principales, vallan y revísenlas, elijan una y vean los horarios, seguro habrá alguna que les interese" – cuando finalizo de hablar el resto de las portadores se dispersaron por el lugar, buscando alguna pizarra con una clase de interés.

El Capitán Amor también se retiró del lugar y salió de la carpa, a diferencia de los demás Silver se había quedado enfrente del General.

-"¿No estas interesado en las clases de combate, Silver?" – preguntó Cloud.

-"Solo hay algo que me llamo la atención" – dijo Silver – "eso de ahí" – señalo una pizarra que estaba cerca de ellos, era las que más tenia ponys alrededor, se podía ver en la parte superior de esta que decir, "Torneo de Combate".

-"Siempre piensas en grande" – sonrió Cloud – "te lo advierto, los soldados ya no son como los que te enfrentaste el día que llegaste, ahora serán un verdadero reto".

-"¿Tu participaras?" – preguntó Silver.

-"Es mi deber participar, debo aprovechar cada oportunidad para ver el avance que llevan los soldados" – respondió.

-"Entonces con más razón participare" – sonrió y se dirigió hacia la pizarra de inscripciones del torneo.

-"Ahora si será muy entretenido" – también sonrió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida de la carpa.

A las afueras del lugar, en la pistas de vuelo, Rainbow no aguantaba la emoción, los mismos Wonderbolts estaban entrenando a los guardias, dando consejos de vuelo y demostraciones, justo llegando de una prueba estaba la capitana de los Wonderbolts, Spitfire, por su uniforme azul que le cubría todo el cuerpo no se podía ver el color de su cuerpo, pero se sabía que era de color amarillo, su melena era de dos tonalidades de naranja y estaba todo hacia atrás. Había una larga fila de prácticas de vuelo en pareja con SpitFire, Rainbow no le tomo importancia y se formó que una gran emoción, Fluttershy que prácticamente fue arrastrada hasta hay solo suspiró.

Ya después de un rato Silver estaba dando una vuelta por el jardín, ya se había inscrito en el torneo pero este no comenzarías hasta en un par de horas, mientras caminaba notaba como todos lo miraban, algunos con miedo y otros con furia, "parece que aún no olvidan mi pequeña visita de la otra vez", siguió caminando sin prestarles atención. Llego hasta un círculo donde vio que estaban Twilight y Rarity, ambas recibiendo entrenamiento de un viejo unicornio de color verde claro y una larga melena gris, se acercó hasta ellas.

-"¿Cómo estas chicas?, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hacen?" – les preguntó.

-"Hola Silver" – respondió Rarity, Twilight no lo saludo porque estaba muy concentrada en un hechizo y no lo había notado – "aprendemos magia defensiva, Twilight en verdad que aprende rápido, yo con suerte logro recordar los procedimientos" – bajo la cabeza.

-"No te sientas, solo sigue esforzándote" – la animo Silver.

-"Gracias querido, eso haré" – se fue hasta donde estaba Twiligh.

Mientras observaba la práctica de las unicornio no noto que alguien se puso a su lado, era el Capitán Shining Armor, veía fijamente la práctica de su hermana con mucha seriedad.

-"¿Cómo esta Capitán?" – lo saludo alegremente.

"No te dirijas hacia mí de esa manera, demuestra más respeto hacia un superior" – le respondió de forma fría sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-"Como diga Capitán Gruñón" - se burló Silver y se fue caminando, el Capitán solo lo vio por un momento con más furia, Twlight a lo lejos noto eso.

-"¿Qué sucede Shining?, ¿Por qué miras como con odio a Silver?" – se acercó a él y le preguntó.

-"¿Acaso no sabes lo que ocurrió cuando el llego a Canterlot?" – preguntó.

-"¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué sucedió?" – siguió preguntando.

-"Mejor pregúntaselo a él" – dicho eso se fue del lugar dejando confundida a Twilight.

Silver siguió caminando, observando cada lugar de entrenamiento, se acercó al área de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, había más ponys en esta área que en el resto de todos los campos, muchos combatiendo con mucha energía y fuerza, otros con velocidad y gracia. A lo lejos vio que una pony se dirigía hacia él, se trataba de Applejack.

-"¿Cómo estas compañero?, ¿has elegido alguna clase de vuelo?" – preguntó jadeando un poco, se notaba que había estado entrenando.

-"Estoy bien gracias, elegí una clase en particular, pero no iniciara hasta dentro de una hora, ¿cómo les va a ti y Pinkie con el entrenamiento?" – preguntó viendo a Pinkie a lo lejos en el mismo campo la cual esta lo saludo agitando las pezuñas.

-"En realidad en muy divertido, al fin tengo la oportunidad de probar mi fuerza después de tantos años cosechando manzanas, por otro lado yo creo que Pinkie no tiene ningún problema" – miro a donde estaba Pinkie, ella estaba en práctica de combate con otra pony terrestre, la pobre se rindió al no poder soportar a Pinkie saltando de un lado a otro y ofreciéndole ser su amiga soltando globos de quien sabe dónde – "parece más ocupada en hacer amigos que en entrenar" – ambos rieron – "bien debo volver a entrenar, nos vemos luego" – dijo Applejack y se fue.

Cuando ella se fue Silver escucho un grito que le pareció familiar, levanto la vista y vio como paso volando a gran velocidad Rainbow Dash, al lado de ella vio a otra pegaso con un uniforme azul, estaba a la par de Rainbow, después se perdieron entre las nubes.

-"Parece que ella también la pasa en grande" – sonrió y siguió caminando a través de los campos de entrenamiento.

Continúo en dirección a la pista de vuelo, le interesaba ver las distintas prácticas de vuelo, camino hasta al otro lado del inmenso jardín, una vez llego diviso una larga pista de vuelo, debía tener unos doscientos metros, habían muchos pegasos formados en una larga fila esperando cada uno su turno, camino por fuera de la fila y llego hasta el principio de la fila, otros pegasos con uniformes azules y rayas amarilla estaban dando instrucciones a los que estaban de primero, preparándose para una práctica de vuelo.

Algo a lo lejos llamo su atención, le pareció ver a una pony estar llorando en la sombra de un árbol cercano, con curiosidad se acercó a esta. Al quedar a pocos metros de ella la pudo reconocer, era Fluttershy, sin pensarlo corrió hasta quedar cerca de ella. Fluttershy no lo había notado aun y siguió llorando tapando su rostro con sus cascos.

-"¿Fluttershy?" - dijo en voz baja agachando la cabeza – "¿por qué estas llorando?" – preguntó el, ella levanto un poco la vista tapando un poco su rostro con su cabello.  
Silver ya podía hablar normalmente con Fluttershy desde hace un tiempo, aunque algunas veces ella notaba que él se ponía triste cuando estaba con ella, Silver le había contado que ella era muy parecida a alguien que fue muy especial para él, Fluttershy lo entendió y siempre buscaba alguna manera de animarlo, al final siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír, le gustaba que el estuviera feliz.

-"Ho… hola Silver… yo solo estaba… descansando un poco…" – se limpió rápido las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?, sabes muy bien que eres mala mintiendo" – la miro serio.  
Hubo algunas ocasiones que Silver la había visto siendo molestada por otras ponys, solo por el hecho de que ella fuera muy tímida, al igual que como ella lo hacia el siempre la ayudaba cuando la veía así, "no sigas dejando que te traten así", él siempre la animaba en esas ocasiones.

-"Yo… yo… estaba" – empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"Dímelo" – se sentó en frente de ella.

-"Es… estaba acompañando a Rainbow para hacer una práctica de vuelo, pero cuando llego su turno me quede sola en la fila, estaba muy nerviosa porque sabía que haría el ridículo… cuando por fin llego mi turno me quede congelada y no podía moverme… los demás pegasos empezaron a gritarme que me diera prisa, al final terminaron empujando de la fila… y entonces vine hasta aquí sin saber que hacer" – se tapó otra vez su rostro con sus cascos.

-"Por favor cálmate, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no permitas que te traten así, debes ser fuerte" se puso de pie y le extendió su pezuña.  
-"¿Por… por que siempre eres amable conmigo?, soy lamentable" – dijo ella empezando a llorar más.

-"No digas eso, eres la pony más amable que conozco, eres muy valiente cuando te lo propones, además me duele verte así, ellos son los lamentables por molestar a una gran pony como tú" – sonrió para calmarla, ella lo noto y se limpió las lágrimas, sujeto su pezuña lentamente y se puso en pie.

-"Gracias Silver… eres muy amable" – sonrió apenada.

-"No hay problema, siempre para ayudar a una gran amiga" – acercó un casco a su rostro y le aparto el cabello que le tapaba el rostro – "no tapes tu rostro, muéstrame una gran sonrisa, vamos" – insistió Silver. Ella con algo de esfuerzo logro hacer una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento Silver tuvo otra visión, una vez más vio a esa pegaso de color blanco, aparto su vista rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-"Silver, lo siento" – bajo la vista, ella sabía que había vuelto a recordarle a esa pegaso.

-"No te preocupes" – volteó otra vez hacia ella – "ya estoy bien" – en ese momento un pegaso aterrizo fuertemente cerca de ellos, del polvo salio corriendo Rainbow Dash, muy alterada llego hasta en frente de Fluttershy.

-"Fluttershy, ¿qué sucedió?, espere un largo rato a que llegaras a la meta" – de repente noto que Fluttershy tenía las mejillas rojas y algunas lágrimas secas en su rostro –

-"Fluttershy… ¿Por qué lloras?" - volteó rápido hacia donde estaba Silver y lo miro con furia – "¿qué le hiciste?" – lo amenazo con uno de sus cascos.

-"Tranquilízate Rainbow, la encontré aquí llorando y solo vine a ver que le ocurría" – dijo Silver apartándose de Rainbow.

-"¿Eso es cierto?" – le preguntó a Fluttershy sin despegar la vista de Silver.

-"Si yo… me empujaron de la fila y bueno… eso me entristeció mucho, pero Silver llego aquí y me hizo sentirme mejor" – sonrió.

-"De acuerdo" – se calmó un poco.

-"Ya es momento de irme, el torneo empezara pronto" – dijo Silver -"por favor cuida de Fluttershy, no la dejes sola" – empezó a alejarse de ellas.

-"Espera Silver"– dijo Fluttershy acercándose a él – "¿a qué torneo te refieres?".

-"Un torneo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo también debo entrenar si pronto vendrá una posible guerra".

-"Si querías entrenar" – habló Rainbow – "¿Por qué simplemente no escogiste una simple clase de combate?".

-"Así es más divertido" – sonrió.

-"¿Puedo… puedo ir contigo?" – preguntó nerviosa Fluttershy.

-"¿Estas segura?, no creo te gusten estas cosas" – dijo Silver.

-"Estaré bien, no te preocupes" – sonrió ella, ya parecía como si nunca hubiese llorado – "¿no te molesta que vaya con él, Rainbow? – preguntó a la pegaso celeste.

-"¿Segura estarás bien?" – preguntó preocupada Rainbow.

-"Ya dije que sí, tendré mucho cuidado, además así podrás concentrarte en practicar más con los Wonderbolts" – agrego Fluttershy.

-"¡Es cierto, los Wonderbolts!" - corrió rapido a formare de nuevo e la fila, saltaba de emoción al igual que Pinkie Pie.

-"Nunca cambia" – dijo Silver y ambos rieron – "muy bien, entonces sígueme" – salió caminando hacia las áreas de prácticas de combate, Fluttershy lo seguía de cerca.

Ambos se adentraron a través de los círculos de entrenamiento, caminaron hasta llegar a una gran tarima a lado de dos círculos de entrenamiento, uno con una bandera azul y el otro una roja, habían muchos ponys alrededor de esta, los dos se quedaron a una distancia segura para no quedar aplastados, entonces vieron como alguien subía a la tarima, era el General Cloud, llego hasta un micrófono que estaba en el centro de este, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-"Muy buenas tardes a todos y sean bienvenidos, estamos a punto de comenzar con un pequeño torneo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, propuesto por nuestra querida Princesa Luna, con la razón de ver cómo has avanzado en sus entrenamientos hasta el momento" – varios ponys gritaron de emoción – "serán batallas uno contra uno, los combates terminaran hasta que uno de los dos no pueda seguir peleando o se rinda, sin más que decir mostremos a los participantes" – detrás de él se encontraba un gran telón rojo, este se abrió y mostró una lista de posiciones con los nombres de todos los participantes, en total eran veinte participantes y se dividieron en dos bloques, Bloque A y Bloque B. Silver noto que su nombre estaba de primero, eso significaba que estaría en la primera batalla del Bloque A.

-"Primera batalla, nada mal" – sonrió.

-"¡Te deseo mucha suerte Silver!" – dijo Fluttershy con entusiasmo.

-"Gracias" - respondió. Siguió viendo la tabla de posiciones, como había dicho Cloud el también estaba participando, lo malo es que él había quedado en el Bloque B, otra cosa que llamo su atención fue otro nombre, Shining Armor, también estaba participando, él tendría la última batalla del Bloque A.

-"Ese sujeto también está participando" – dijo en vos baja y movió la vista, a lo lejos entre la multitud lo vio, el Capitán Armor seguía viéndolo con furia.  
-"Por favor Silver Arrow y Sacred Beam acérquense al círculo azul para el primer combate del Bloque A" – dijo Cloud llamando a los primeros participantes.

-"Estaré en las gradas animándote" – corrió hasta unas gradas que estaban al lado de los círculos.

Silver entro en el círculo con la bandera azul, justo en frente de él entro un unicornio, era de color azul oscuro y melena gris, su Cutie Mark era un resplandor blanco con varios rayos de luz saliendo de este, se colocaron uno en frente del otro esperando que dieran inicio al combate.

-"Recuerden, es una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de volar ni de usar alas, el primero en romper esta regla será automáticamente descalificado, el combate finalizara hasta que uno no pueda seguir en pie o se rinda" – dijo Cloud desde la tarima – "Muy bien, ¡empiecen! – gritó.

Ambos no esperaron más y se lanzaron a la batalla, Sacred cargo rápidamente contra Silver pero lo esquivo dando un salto y quedando detrás de este, Silver se volteó rápidamente y a antes de que Sacred hiciera lo mismo el pegaso hizo lo mismo y corrió contra el embistiéndolo con fuerza, Sacred retrocedió por el golpe y tomo distancia.

Silver se fijaba en cada movimiento del unicornio mientras ambos caminaban lentamente a pocos metros del otro, noto como Sacred se paró en seco y se lanzó otra vez al ataque, poco antes de llegar a él prepare uno de sus cascos y dirigió un fuerte golpe al rostro de Silver, se agacho y lo esquivo justo a tiempo y aprovechando el momento también lanzo un golpe al pecho del unicornio, también lo vio venir y lo esquivo, para sorpresa de Silver el unicornio azul giro su cuerpo hasta quedar a un lado del pegaso y con ambos cascos traseros lo golpeo fuerte en un costado, retrocedió hasta quedar a unos tres metros de distancia.

-"Eres bueno, no me esperaba eso" – dijo Silver robándose donde recibió el golpe.

-"Vamos revoltoso, ¿dónde está aquel pegaso que peleo a la par del General? – dijo desafiante Sacred.

-"Parece que me volví muy famoso ese día" – sonrió tomando posición preparando otro ataque.

-"Muchos de aquí entrenaron duro solo para tener el placer de derrotarte, tomalo en serio" – también tomo posición de ataque.

-"Me siento alagado, de acuerdo hagamos esto más interesante" – corrió hasta el unicornio.

-"Eso quería escuchar" – cargo igualmente contra él.

A igual velocidad ambos luchaban, esquivando igualmente, Silver noto la gran diferencia que había con los guardias, no se parecía en nada a los que venció fácilmente cuando llego a Canterlot hace un mes. Los ataques de Sacred eran precisos, algunos golpes lograban llegar a él y le hacían bastante daño, casi no lograba conectar un golpe directo, Silver vio que se encontraba en problemas.

-"Vaya… realmente eres fuerte…" – dijo Silver algo exhausto.

-"Me decepcionas" – Sacred apenas y se veía cansado – "esperaba más de ti".

-"Silver…" dijo en voz baja Fluttershy desde el público – "¡vamos Silver, tu puedes" - ahora se levantó y empezó a gritar – "no te rindas" – ni se fijó que algunos ponys la estaban viendo.

-"Parece que tienes una admiradora" – volteo a ver a Fluttershy dándole ánimos a Silver – "parece que terminaras decepcionándola, ¿por qué mejor no te rindes?, así te ahorraras el sufrimiento y la vergüenza" – volteo otra vez hacia Silver, empezó a caminar hacia él.

-"Gracias por la oferta, pero no soy de los que se rinden" – respiro profundamente y se puso otra vez en guardia

-"Como quieras" – cargo otra vez contra Silver, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza que antes, Sacred quería terminar de una vez con la batalla.

-"Por cierto, creo que olvide mencionarte algo" – dijo Silver justo en el momento en que Sacred estaba por impactarlo, en el último segundo salto, esquivando la embestida de Sacred e impactando un fuerte golpe con su casco derecho justo en su lomo, cayó en el suelo sobre sus cuatro patas y el unicornio se detuvo más adelante – "aprendo rápido" – dicho esto el unicornio empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, asombrando a todo el publican este cayo de un costado sin poder moverse.

-"¿Pero qué… me hiciste?" – hablaba con dificultad el unicornio azul.

-"Hay algo que se llama estudiar a tu oponente" – dijo Silver acercándose a él – "en cierto modo me diste muchos problemas, pero solo tuve que estudiar tus patrones de ataque y buscar una abertura, un fuerte golpe en el lugar exacto deja noqueado a quien sea" – después mira hacia la tarima en donde estaba Cloud, este solo sonrió.

-"Primer combate del Bloque A terminado, ganador Silver Arrow" – dijo el General, el resto del público se quedó en silencio, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que hizo Silver, pero entre todos esos pony alguien estaba celebrando, era la misma Fluttershy que no hace mucho estaba triste y llorando debajo de un árbol.

-"¡Muy bien Silver, así se hace!" – gritaba la pegaso amarilla y muchas otras cosas felicitando a Silver. El pagaso gris salio del círculo de combate para dar lugar a las siguientes peleas.

Así transcurrió el torneo, Silver impresionando al público con sus habilidades de estudiar a sus oponentes, algunas peleas fueron difíciles, pero con su habilidad de encontrar puntos débiles siempre daba un giro inesperado. Igualmente en el Bloque B el General Cloud con mucha maestría derrotaba a cada uno de sus oponentes, al contrario de Silver el General si recibía muchos aplausos por parte de todos los ponys presentes, incluso el Capitán Shining Armor también demostraba ser un gran peleador, derrotaba a cada uno de sus oponentes en pocos segundos, su única mete era derrotar a Silver y nada le quitaría ese placer.

-"Que sorpresa verte aquí Fluttershy" – la pegaso escucho que alguien le hablaba, volteo y vio cómo se acercaban a ella Twilight y Rarity – "no creí que te gustaran este tipo de cosas" – ambos se sentaron a su lado.

-"Bueno yo quería animar a Silver" – dijo con algo de pena.

-"¿Silver está participando?, no me lo esperaba" – dijo Rarity.

-"¿Y ustedes por que están aquí?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Terminamos temprano los ejercicios de magia y queríamos ver cómo le va a mi hermano en el torneo" – en eso también llegaron Applejack, Pinke Pie y Rainbow Dash.

-"¿Cómo están chicas?, ¿disfrutando de las batallas?" preguntó Applejack sentándose al lado de ellas al igual que Pinkie y Rainbow.

-"Dashie nos mencionó que Silver participaría y hemos venido a animarlo" – dijo Pinkie sacando un enorme cartel de la nada con el nombre de Silver – "¡vamos Silver, tu puedes!" – gritaba apoyandolo.

-"Shining Armor también está participando" – menciono Twilight.

-"¿En serio?, entonces…" – saco otro cartel también de la nada que decía el nombre de Shining Armor en él – "¡ustedes pueden!" – siguió gritando apoyando ahora a ambos.

-"¿De dónde rayos…? mejor no pregunto" – dijo Rainbow sabiendo que Pinkie era un total misterio.

-"La verdad ellos en este momento…" – Fluttershy hablaba en voz baja.

-"¿Qué dijiste Fluttershy?" – preguntó Twilight.

En ese momento Cloud volvió a subir a la tarima, mostrando la tabla de posiciones.

-"Muy bien con eso concluyen las batallas del Bloque B" – la última batalla será librada por los ganadores de ambos bloques, como era de esperarse el General salio quedo ganador del Bloque B y paso a las finales – "es hora del último enfrentamiento del Bloque A, por favor los últimos participantes pasen a su círculo correspondiente".

De entre la multitud salio Silver y se colocó en un borde del círculo, las Portadores de Armonía empezaron a animarlo enseguida, pero todas menos Fluttershy se quedaron calladas cuando vieron a su contrincante, el mismo Shining Armor.

-"Esto es inesperado" – dijo Twilight.

-"Me pregunto se Silver estará bien, después de todo Shining Armor es el Capitán de la Armada del Sol" – dijo Rarity.

-"Veamos cómo se las arregla nuestro amigo" – dijo Applejack.

-"¡Vamos, ustedes pueden! – gritaba Pinkie Pie siguiendo animándolos a ambos.

-"¿Podrías animar solo a uno Pinke?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"No sería correcto, ambos son mis amigos y mi deber es animarlos a ambos, no puede haber favoritismos entre amigos, sino algunos podrían sentirse mal" – explico la pony rosa.

-"Vamos Silver tu puedes" – Fluttershy por su parte seguía apoyando a Silver.  
En el campo ambos ya se encontraban frente a frente, esperando pacientes el inicio de la batalla.

-"Mira hacia allá, tenemos admiradoras" – dijo Silver viendo a las chicas en las gradas.

-"Concéntrate en la batalla" – dijo serio Shining.

-"Oh vamos, aunque sea finge que te diviertes, no se tu pero yo la estoy pasando genial" – dijo Silver.

-"Este será el último combate del Bloque A, el ganador pasara a las finales" – hablaba otra vez Cloud – "Muy bien, ¡empiecen!".

En un segundo ambos corrieron a toda velocidad contra el otro, preparados para demostrar quién era superior.

Continuara.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

El principio del fin

El torneo de combates cuerpo a cuerpo se acercaba a su fin, Silver en cada una de sus batallas demostró una gran habilidad en estudiar a sus oponentes, ahora se encontraba en la semi-final contra un oponente peculiar, era el mismo Capitán de la Armada del Sol, Shining Armor. Tanto Twilight como sus amigas que estaban en el público no sabían a quién apoyar, Pinkie Pie los animaba a los dos por igual y Fluttershy por su parte siempre animaba a Silver con gran entusiasmo.

Cloud ya había dado la señal de inicio del combate, sin pensarlo mucho ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Shining fue el primero en atacar, salto con fuerza con la intención de aplastar a Silver, este se agacho pasando por debajo de el y embistiendo rápidamente contra él, tenía la intención de golpearlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Shining notó su plan y se giró antes de caer extendiendo sus pezuñas hacia delante, justo en el momento del impacto Shining apoyo sus cascos sobre el lomo de Silver dándose impulso, logro esquivar el ataque de Silver usando su cuerpo para dar otro salto, cayo por detrás de él mientras Silver quedo algo aturdido pero se recuperó rápido tomando postura de ataque, igualmente hizo el Capitán.

-"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que solo buscar mis puntos débiles" – dijo Shining Armor serio sin despegar la vista de Silver.

-"Toda defensa tiene su límite" – respondió Silver.

Ahora Silver continuo con el ataque, se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar enfrente de Shining, por unos instantes todo se congelo, ambos frente a frente, Shining Armor aun mirándolo con seriedad y Silver con una gran sonrisa. Silver empezó a lanzar golpes con sus pezuñas delanteras y traseras haciendo algunas combinaciones, Shining las esquivaba sin mucha dificultad y algunos los bloqueaba mientras retrocedía, estaban llegando hasta el borde del círculo, una cerca hecha de madera, el espacio se le termino al Capitán y choco contra la cerca, Silver aprovecho y aumento la velocidad de sus golpes, al estar acorralado Shining estaba empezando a recibir la mayoría de los ataques, justo cuando Silver estaba cargando un gran golpe se movió a un lado justo a tiempo, el pegaso con gran fuerza destrozo la cerca en pedazos de un solo golpe.

Volteo rápidamente hacia el unicornio y continuo lanzando golpes, se notaba como la sonrisa de Silver crecía y hasta parecía casi de lunático, Shining espero el momento oportuno y detuvo unos de los golpes de este con uno de sus cascos, con el otro cargo con fuerza contra el rostro de Silver haciéndolo retroceder, aún conservaba su sonrisa.

-"¿Pierdes el control tan rápido?" – preguntó el Capitán esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Me gusta disfrutar de las peleas, además parece que tú también empiezan a hacerlo" – se sobaba el rostro donde recibió el golpe - "eso es lo que buscaba, vamos no te contengas" – dicho eso corrió una vez más contra él.

Por un momento Shining creía que estaba bien mal, mientras Silver corría hacia el parecía como si viera varios de él, otra vez llego a estar frente a frente del Capitan lanzando otro golpe, Shining lo vio y alzo uno de sus cascos para bloquearlo, en el momento de parar el golpe este pareció desaparecer, apareció un poco mas arriba dándole justo en el pecho, sin aire Shining rápidamente salta hacia atrás respirando con dificultad.

-"¿Qué rayos paso?" - peguntó el Capitán tomando aire.

-"Por eso te dije que no te contuvieras, yo no pienso hacerlo" – dijo Silver.

-"Debo estar mas atento" – pensó Shining.

Ahora Shining Armor comenzó a atacar con fuertes embestidas, pero notó como Silver las esquivaba como si nada, parecía como si cada vez se moviera más rápido, Shining se detuvo y se quedó quieto, a pocos metros delante de él estaba también quieto el pegaso. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente por unos pocos segundos, los abrió y se puso en posición defensiva.

-"Adelante, intenta romper mi defensa" – dijo Shining Armor serio.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías arrepentirte" – aun con su sonrisa cargo contra el Capitán, con gran velocidad en un instante llego en frente de él.

Silver preparo otro golpe directo al rostro de Shining Armor, el coloco rapido uno de sus cascos para bloquearlo, igual que antes desapareció, otra vez apareció su ataque en dirección a su pecho, para sorpresa de Silver el Capitán logro bloquearlo con su otro casco quedando sobre sus dos patas traseras, aprovecho la confusión de Silver y salto dándole con sus dos cascos traseros en el pecho, cayo rápido y tomo otra vez posición defensiva. Silver retrocedió por las fuertes patadas, escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió de nuevo. Mientras tanto en el público nadie hablaba, todos sin habla por la gran batalla que estaban presenciando, las seis portadoras miraban impresionadas el combate, incluso Fluttershy y Pinkie se quedaron perplejas.

-"Parece que estamos dando un buen espectáculo" - dijo Silver.

-"Eso parece" – increíblemente también sonrió, ya empezaba a disfrutar del combate.

-"dime algo, ¿aun sigues molesto conmigo por intentar entrar al castillo?".

-"¿Crees que estoy molesto por eso?, déjame decirte que lo único que me molesto ese día, fue que igualaras al General Cloud en cómbate, he entrenado bajo su tutela por muchos años, nunca me he podido comparar con él en lo absoluto, que llegaras tu y lo igualaras fue lo único que me molesto" – molesto ahora cambio a posición de ataque preparando para intentar embestirlo una vez más, se lanzó al ataque.

-"Caíste" – dijo Silver en voz baja, recibió directamente el impacto de la embestida de Shining, causando que este saliera disparado golpeándose contra la cerca del círculo, parecía que estaba derrotado pero después de unos segundo se colocó en pie, con esfuerzo apoyándose de la cerca solo sonrió calmadamente – "ya he ganado".  
-"¿Qué dices?" - preguntó Shining, en ese momento se sintió extraño, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, su vista empezaba a nublarse y se tambaleaba hacia los lados, intentando dar un par de pasos hacia delante no duro mucho y cayo al suelo – "¡¿Cómo haces esto?! – recordó como a cada uno de los participantes anteriores Silver los derroto de igual manera.

-"Sabia que no podía atravesar tu defensa y decidí atravesar tu ataque, recibí tu ataque apropósito, justo en el momento del impacto golpee tu pecho, un lugar con algunos golpes se debilitara, no lo notaste siquiera, te descuidaste y ese fue tu mayor error" – decía Silver mientras se acercaba a él - "al final dejaste que tu juicio fuera nublado".

-"Tu lo hiciste primero, hablador" – dijo Shining intentando levantarse.

-"Esa era la idea, hacerte creer eso" – llego hasta a él.

-"Dices, ¿Qué todo era fingido?" – preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

-"Así es amigo mió, como lo he dicho antes, son tácticas para vencer a tu oponente, al final solo te dejaste llevar por la ira y dejaste muchas aberturas en tu defensa" - extendió su pezuña para ayudarlo - "ya te han dicho quién soy, ¿cierto?, así que por favor solo cálmate, no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie".

-"Él tiene razón, hazle caso" – llegó el Capitán Cloud – "un guerrero lleno de ira solo buscara su propia destrucción".

-"¿General?" - lo miro Shining Armor sin saber que decir - "yo… lo siento".

-"No hay nada de que disculparse, parece que otra vez has aprendido una gran lección" – el General se aclaró la garganta y hablo hacia el público – "ganador del Bloque A, Silver Arrow" – la primera en gritar de emoción fue Fluttershy, después de unos momentos el resto del público también lo hizo incluyendo las demás portadores, Twilight solo corrió hacia el circulo a ver el estado de su hermano.

-"¡Shining Armor!" - llegó Twilight al lado de él – "¿estás bien?".

-"No te preocupes por el Twilight" – dijo Silver – "no es nada grave, un buen descanso y estará como nuevo" – otra vez miro a Shining y le siguió extendiendo la mano - "vamos, te ayudare".

-"Gracias…" – tragandose su orgullo acepto la ayuda de Silver y se puso en pie, se sentía un poco débil - "la próxima vez te ganare" – le dijo a Silver el cual este de rio un poco.

-"Cuando quieras, solo preocúpate en reponerte, ¿puedes llevarlo a la enfermería, Twilight?" – preguntó a la unicornio.

-"Claro, vamos hermano" – ella lo sujeto y lo guiaba fuera del círculo.

-"¿Me das un momento para descansar?" – pregunto Silver al General.

-"Seguro, ve a la enfermería también y descansa, avísame cuando estés listo" – dijo Cloud caminando a la salida.

-"De acuerdo" - también había quedado un poco lastimado, después de todo ese último ataque del Capitán le hizo mucho daño.

Silver camino hasta afuera del circulo donde lo esperaban sus amigas de Ponyville, lo felicitaron por una gran batalla y por pasar a las finales, Fluttershy la cual fue la que más lo animo en la batalla no sabía que decirle y se quedó callada, Silver solo le agradeció por apoyarla con una gran sonrisa de victoria, ella se sonrojo un poco y oculto su cara en su cabello, Silver se rió un poco y después se despidió de ellas para ir a descansar.

Desde lo alto en un balcón que daba una gran vista de todo el jardon, las Princesas Celestia y Luna hablaban.

-"¿Qué te pareció el desempeño de Silver, Luna?" - preguntó a su hermana menor, pero esta se encontraba callada, tenía una cara de entre miedo y preocupación, miraba hacia lo lejos de la ciudad de Canterlot, hacia las lejanas montaños – "¿Luna?, ¿qué sucede?".

-"Algo… se acerca" – dijo Luna y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento – "esta energía… nunca la había sentido… apesta a maldad pura".

-"¿A qué te refieres?, yo no percibo nada" – también se levantó de su asiento intentado encontrar aquello que perturbaba a su hermana.

-"Estuve mucho tiempo bajo influencia oscuras, para mí no es muy difícil percibirlas" – miraba por todos lados - "pero te puedo asegurar que viene en esta dirección, la siento cada vez más cerca".

-"Guardias" – dijo Celestia y en un instante llegaron dos unicornio que cuidaban la entraba del balcón en donde estaban – "tráiganme lo antes posible al General Cloud y a Silver Arrow, díganles que es urgente".

-"Como diga, Princesa" – respondieron ambos guardias y se retiraron.

-"Espero que te estés equivocando hermana" – dijo Celestia.

-"Yo también" – seguía miando por todos lados en busca de lo que sea que estuviera molestándola.

En ese momento Silver se encontraba en la enfermería, cuando llego Shining estaba acostado en una de las camillas y Twilight estaba a su lado, se impresiono al ver también a una alicornio con ellos, de color rosado claro, melena de tres colores, blanco morado y fucsia. Tenía una pequeña corona y entendió que se trataba de otra Princesa, su Cutie Mark era un corazón de cristal.

-"¡Tu!" - la alicornio camino hasta Silver - "¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi esposo?" – señalo a Shining Armor el cual parecía avergonzado.

-"Bueno… yo…" – se sintió aterrado cuando aquella alicornio le empezó a gritar.

-"Cadente por favor, ya te explique lo que paso, solo estábamos entrenando" – intento explicar el Capitán pero ella no lo escuchaba, ella había escuchado sobre la pelea que tubo y que estaba herido, cuando llego a la enfermería y lo vio solo quería matar a quien le hizo eso.

-"Debería mandarte al calabozo por esto" – siguió gritándole a Silver.

-"Ya cálmate Cadente, te lo hemos explicado varias veces, solo era un entrenamiento" – Twilight se colocó entre los dos intentando detener a la alicornio.

-"¿Qué clase de entrenamiento deja a si de lastimado a alguien?, seguramente intentabas matarlo, eso debió ser" - siguió ella.

-"Yo jamás mataría a alguien" – Silver se puso serio, por una extraña razón le molesto lo que dijo Cadence – "preferiría morir antes de tomar una vida" – estas palabras dejaron impactados a los presentes, incluso la Princesa Cadence se impresiono por lo que dijo. En ese momento llegaron los soldados que la Princesa habia mandado a buscarlo.

-"Señor Silver Arrow" – dijo uno de ellos – "la Princesa Celestia solicita su presencia lo antes posible, es un asunto urgente".

-"Gracias, iré enseguida" – dicho eso los guardias se retiraron - "debo irme, nos vemos luego" – aun serio se despidió y se fue de la enfermería.

-"Te dije que te calmaras, él no es un mal sujeto" – dijo Shining Armor.

-"Me habías dicho que solo era un revoltoso, que desde que ataco el castillo querías encontrarlo y enfrentarlo" – respondió Cadence.

-"¿Qué él hizo que?" – preguntó Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo Cadence.

-"¿No lo sabias Twilight?, ese pegaso ataco el castillo hace más o menos un mes, lograron detenerlo a tiempo, pero nuestro querido General Cloud salio muy herido" – explico la alicornio.

-"¿Eso es cierto hermano?" – pregunto a su hermano la unicornio.

-"En cierta parte si… pero…" – no logro terminar de hablar cuando la unicornio salio corriendo de la enfermería – "no debiste decirle eso…" – suspiro profundamente.

-"¿Ahora por que intentas defenderlo?".

-"Veras… todo fue un pequeño malentendido…" – dijo Shining.

Silver era guiado por los guardias a través de los pasillos del castillo, después de caminar por unos minutos y subir unas cuantas escaleras, llegaron al balcón en donde estaban las Princesas, el balcón era del mismo tamaño que el de la habitación de Celestia, ahí estaban ya las Princesas y el General Cloud, se acercó a ellos.

-"¿Qué sucede Princesas?, ¿cuál es el asunto urgente?" – pregunto a la Princesa Celestia.

-"Mi hermana Luna, dice que siente una extraña fuerza que se dirige hacia aquí" – empezó a explicar Celestia – "como habías dicho antes Silver, al sello le deben quedar unos dos meses antes que se desvanezca por completo, no sabría decir con seguridad si esto tiene algo que ver, ¿qué opinan ustedes?".

-"¿Hace cuanto la Princesa Luna percibió esta fuerza?" – preguntó Cloud.

-"Hace pocos minutos, de la nada apareció y siento que se acerca cada vez más, pero puedo asegurar que es energía oscura" – respondió Luna.

-"Debemos asegurarnos primero de que se trata antes de actuar" – dijo Silver.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Silver, Luna confiamos en ti" – le hablo Celestia a su hermana.

-"No se preocupen por eso, estaré muy atenta si algo ocurre…" – en ese momento algo paso por la mente de todos, como una visión, el cielo completamente negro y la ciudad destruida, muchos ponys muertos en las calles y extrañas sombras caminando por todos lados.

"_El destino de todos ustedes… esta sellado"_

De la anda todos en el balcón escucharon estas palabras en sus mentes, notaron como Silver empezó a inquietarse mirando hacia todos lados.

-"No puede ser, ¡no puede estar pasando!" – Silver parecía que había enloquecido.

-"Silver contrólate" – dijo Celestia colocando una de sus alas sobre él - "no dejes que te consuma" – ella tambien se veia preocupada, igual Cloud y Luna.

De repente notaron algo a los lejos del Canterlot, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, en un instante cubrió todo el cielo dejándolo todo a oscuras, la visión que habían tenido parecía empezar a tomar forma.

-"¿Cómo pudo llegar la noche?, ni siquiera he movido la luna, es imposible" – dijo asustada Luna.

-"Temo decirte que aun es de día" – dijo Silver - "el cielo entero ha sido cubierto por la oscuridad, esto es muy malo, rápido Princesas, debemos reunir a todas las tropas de Canterlot, debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

En los jardines del castillo reinaba el miedo, todos los ponys casi no podían ver y algunos parecían experimentar alucinaciones, se atacaban entre ellos gritando de terror, en alguna parte se encontraban las Portadoras de la Armonía, habían llegado a la enfermería donde Shining Armor estaba descansando cuando todo se oscureció.

-"¿Qué rayos ocurrió con el cielo?, la Princesa Luna aún no ha levantado la luna y está todo oscuro" – dijo Rainbow Dash, todas estaban alrededor de la cama de Shining buscando una explicación de lo que ocurría, la única que no estaba era Twilight.

-"Debemos buscar a las Princesas y preguntarles que está pasando" – dijo Applejack.

-"También debemos buscar a Twilight, quien sabe si está perdida en alguna parte" – Rarity haciendo drama.

-"El cielo oscuro sin estrellas y sin la luna es aburrido, debemos arreglarlo" – dijo Pinkie.

-"Tal vez debamos esperar aquí, puede ser peligroso si salimos…" – Fluttershy estaba escondida debajo de la cama de Shining.

-"Por favor les pido que revisen si mis tías se encuentran bien, yo me quedare a cuidar a Shining" – dijo Cadence.

-"No se preocupe Princesa, seguro están bien conociéndolas, seguramente Twilight ya este con ellas" – Applejack asomo un poco la cabeza por la puerta de la carpa que era la enfermería, a lo lejos noto como unos guardias tenían unas antorchas alumbrando el lugar – "los soldados de Canterlot no pierden el tiempo, adelante ponys, tenemos trabajo que hacer" – Applejack dicho eso salieron todas corriendo de la enfermeria.

-"Es… espérenme…" – dijo Fluttershy volando rápido detrás de ellas.

Llegaron hasta las puertas más cercana del castillo, había un par de guardias repartiendo antorchas a los demás, entraron por la puerta y corrieron a toda velocidad, (Rainbow y Fluttershy volando), vieron a varios guardias corriendo en el interior del castillo, todos se dirigian a una misma direccion.

-"Si ellos van para allá debe ser algo importante, seguro las Princesas están por ahí, apresuren el paso ponys" – decía Applejack guiando a las demás.

En lo alto del balcón la Princesa Celestia salio volando y se elevó sobre el jardín, cargo magia en su cuerno y la lanzo hacia el cielo, una gran luz brillante apareció, parecía un pequeño sol que iluminaba todo.

-"No tengan miedos mis queridos ponys, no dejen que esas pesadilla los consuman" – hablo con su voz de Princesa – "todos ustedes usen la luz de guía y entren al castillo, parece que el más que hemos temido llego antes de lo previsto" – sin perder tiempo todos los ponys que estaban en ese momento en los jardines corrieron en dirección al castillo.

-"Buen hecho Princesa" – dijo Cloud en el balcón.  
-"No debemos alegrarnos aun, esto apenas comienza" – Silver se acerco al borde del balcon, pareciera que estaba buscando algo – "esto no es obra de él, esto solo pudo hacerlo…" – en ese momento algo cayo del cielo disparado y quedo justo en frente de Silver, una especie de esfera negra, esta exploto en una niebla oscura liberando una especia de criatura deforme.

-"Parece que me conoces bien, viejo amigo" – rió con voz siniestra la criatura extendiendo sus alas.

-"Gorz, maldito murciélago, ¿qué has hecho?" – preguntó Silver enojado.

-¿No te gusta la nueva decoración que hice?, un presente de mi parte y estén listos para cuando el maestro llegue" – se elevó acercándose hasta Celestia, esta al verlo empezó a preparar un ataque con su cuerno – "por favor no será necesario, dejeme presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Gorz, soy el mensajero de mi maestro y vengo ante usted con un mensaje de él" – dijo el murciélago.

-"¿Maestro?, ¿quién te envía?, ¿qué es lo que quiere con Equestria?, responde" – ordenó Celestia cargando mas magia en su cuerno.

-"Solo condenarla en la oscuridad eterna" – se relamió los colmillos – "abandonen toda esperanza, una vez llegue no habrá forma de detenerlo, entréguenos los Elementos de la Armonía y las Reliquias Sagradas, y solo tal vez los consideraremos unos posibles esclavos, ustedes eligen" – dicho eso el murciélago desapareció entre la oscuridad del cielo.

-"Esto es malo" – dijo Silver llegando a donde la Princesa, había escuchado sus conversación con Gorz - "Princesa, debemos movernos, esas cosas se acercan".

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Celestia.

-"Se lo explicare después, por ahora debemos irnos".

-"De acuerdo" – ambos regresaron al balcón y todos los que estaban ahí entraron cerrando las puertas, mientras que afuera una feroz tormenta empezó a sacudir la ciudad – "aseguren que todos los guardias y civiles estén a salvo, nadie debe salir a las calles de Canterlot" – ordeno a los guardias que estaban con ellos.

-"A la orden" – salieron corriendo los dos unicornios.

-"Sugiero que nos dirijamos a los sótanos del castillo, es muy espacioso y ahí estaremos a salvo" – dijo Cloud.

-"Buena idea, guíenos General" – dijo Celestia.

-"Andando" – el General fue seguido de las Princesas y de Silver, el pegaso se encontraba muy pensativo con la situación en la que estaban.

Mientras corrían se encontraban con varios guardias, a cada uno Celestia les daba la orden de asegurarse de que no se quedara ningún pony fuera del castillo, todos debian evacuar a los sótanos del castillo, tomando ordenes los guardias se dispersaban por los pasillos, lograron llegar cerca de la puerta del Salón del Trono, en ese lugar se encontraron a Applejack y a las demás.

-"Princesas, me alegra que se encuentren bien" – dijo Applejack – "también ustedes chicos" – Applejack miro alrededor de ellos buscando algo – "¿han visto a Twilight?, creí que estaría con ustedes".

-"¿Qué dices?, ¿dónde este Twilight?" – preguntó preocupada Celestia.

-"No lo sabemos, cuando todo se oscureció estábamos solo nosotras" – dijo Rarirty.

-"Debemos ir a buscarla, podría estar en peligro, vamos" – Rainbow salio volando.

-"¡Espera Rainbow! – gritó Applejack pero ella ya se había ido.

-"Tiene razón, debemos buscarla" – Rarity salio corriendo detrás de Rainbow, igualmente Pinkie Pie.

-"Muy bien" – Applejack también se fue corriendo.

-"Iré con ellas Princesa, tengo un mal presentimiento" – dijo Silver y salio corriendo en la misma dirección que las demás.

-"Yo también voy con ustedes" – Fluttershy voló los más deprisa que pudo para alcanzarlos.

-"¿Creen que este bien dejarlas ir? – preguntó Cloud.

-"Estarán bien, siempre encuentran una manera de solucionar las cosas trabajando juntas" – dijo orgullosa Celestia.

-"De acuerdo, entonces sigamos" – Cloud corrió una vez mas con las Princesas siguiéndolo.

Mientras las Princesas y el General se dirigían a los sótanos del castillo los demás seguían buscando a Twilight, otra vez revisando todos los lugares por los que pasaban, muchas habitaciones revisaron, el castillo ya había quedado casi vació por la evacuación y empezaban a preocuparse cada vez más.

-"¡¿Dónde se habrá metido esa Twilight?!" – decía Rainbow muy preocupada.

-"Debemos encontrarla rápido, quien sabe que le pudo haber pasado" – gritaba Pinkie.

Silver estaba callado viendo cuidadosamente cada lugar que pasaban, revisando todo lugar posible donde podría estar Twilight, de pronto se detuvo en seco, sintio un escalofrió por la espalda y se volteó rápido, entonces la vio, rodeada de una inmensa energía oscura, humo negro salía de su cuerpo igual que Gorz, todas voltearon y no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-"¿Twilight?, ¿qué te ocurrió?" – preguntó Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

-"Al fin te encontré…" – Twilight hablaba en voz baja y la cabeza agachada, se acercó a ellos caminando lento, los demás solo la veían temiendo lo peor, entonces levanto la vista – "te encontré Silver… ahora… ¡PODRE MATARTE!" – rugió en furia asustando a los presentes.

-"Me lo temía" – Silver se adelantó a las demás – "retrocedan, yo me haré cargo".

-"¿Sabes que le sucedió a Twilight" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Fue corrompida por la niebla negra que rodea el castillo, si alguien lleva consigo aunque sea un poco de enojo, será consumida y utilizada por esta" – respondió Silver, Twilight solo estaba a pocos pasos de él.

-"¿Sabes que podemos hacer para ayudarla?" – preguntó Fluttershy escondida detrás de todas.

-"Será arriesgado, pero lo intentare, _"rayos, mi cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo por la batalla con Shining Armor"_, quédense detrás de mí" – se colocó en guardia esperando el primer moviendo de Twilight.

-"No tienes a donde ir… solo quédate quieto… ¡NO TOMARA MUCHO TIEMPO!" – creció el humo negro que la rodeaba, haciendo brillar su cuerno se lanzó a atacar a Silver.

Continuara.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Caminos peligrosos

Silver solo veía como Twilight se acercaba envuelta en ese humo negro, ella cargando magia en su cuerno empezó a lanzar rayos negros, las ponys detrás de Silver se cubrieron con unos pilares que estaban a ambos lados del pasillo, Silver retrocedió un poco y con mucho esfuerzo los esquivaba, algunos lograban rozarlo haciendo algunas quemaduras, varios rayos habían golpeado los pilares donde se escondían las demás y la fuerza de estos era increíble, Twilight detuvo el ataque parada a pocos centímetros de de Silver viéndolo fijamente, su mirada era de una gran furia.

-"¡Twilight reacciona!" – gritó Silver aguantando el dolor de los rayos de Twilight.

-"Ya te tengo… te haré pagar por lo que has hecho" – comenzó a cargar otra vez magia, pero esta vez estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de esta.

En ese momento sus amigas salieron de detrás de los pilares colocándose entre ella y Silver.

-"Vamos Twilight reacciona, deja de actuar así" – gritó Rainbow Dash.

-"Cariño vuelve con nosotros, estamos preocupadas por ti" – dijo Rarity preocupada.

-"Deshazte de ese horrible humo que tienes encima, esa cosa es muy mala" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Eres más fuerte que esto Twilight, no dejes que esa cosa te haga hacer algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte" – gritó Applejack.

-"Nos estas asustando Twilight, por favor vuelve" – dijo Fluttershy casi llorando al ver el estado de ella.

Twilight vio como todas la llamaban, por un momento le pareció reconocerlas, dejo de cargar la magia que tenía reunida, estaba por hablarles pero sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza, con sus pezuñas se cubrió la cabeza intentando aguantar el dolor, gritando de dolor cayó al piso mientras el humo parecía aumentar alrededor de ella.

-"No… te dejare… ir" – se escuchó una siniestra voz viniendo de ella, después de unos segundos de dolor y como sus amigas casi lloraban al verla así dejo de gritar, se levantó lentamente con la cabeza agachada.

Twlight camino hacia ellas lentamente, no sabían cómo reaccionar, no sabían si había podido liberarse de lo que sea que la controlaba, al estar frente de ellas se acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

-"¿Ya estas mejor?" – preguntó Applejack preocupada colocando una pezuña sobre su hombro.

-"Chicas por favor…" – dijo Twilight levantando la vista lentamente, cuando estuvo a suficiente altura se aterraron con lo que vieron, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y de ellos un mar de lágrimas – "por favor… corran…" – completamente fuera de si comenzó a cargar magia otra vez, ahora era de un rojo oscuro brillante.

Las chicas por el miedo no podían moverse, ver a una de sus amigas en ese estado les afectaba mucho, Twilight libero esa gran cantidad de magia hacia ellas, por un momento se escuchó un gran estruendo en el castillo.

-"¿Es… estamos muertas?" – preguntó Rarity tapándose el rostro con sus pezuñas.

-"No creo debas adelantarte tanto dulzura" – dijo Applejack delante de ella, las demás habían quedado impresionadas con lo que vieron, Silver había saltado justo antes de que la magia las golpeara recibiendo todo el impacto, una columna de humo se había creado entre Twilight y las demás, desde el centro de esta se veía una pequeña luz blanca.

-"¡Silver!" – gritó Fluttershy intentado entrar en el humo, pero fue detenida por Rainbow.

-"Es peligroso Fluttershy" – haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detenerla – "detente".

-"¡Pero Silver podría estar herido, déjame ir!" – empezó a soltar más lágrimas, perder a dos buenos amigos delante de ella fue demasiado.

-"No se preocupen, no pienso morir aun" – se escuchó una voz dentro del humo, dentro de este una ráfaga de aire lo disperso, Silver estaba batiendo sus alas para alejarlo – "estuvo cerca, creí que no lo lograría, ¿están bien chicas?".

-"Estamos bien no te preocupes, ¿y tú como estas?, ese rayo se veía poderoso" – dijo Rarity.

-"¿Cómo rayos sigues vivo?, ese rayo debió convertirte en cenizas" – rugió Twilight retrocediendo.

-"Solo fallaste por muy poco" – se puso serio – "¡devuélvenos a Twilight ahora!" – ordenó molesto, detrás de él se levantaron las demás viéndola ahora enojadas.

-"¡Devuélvenos a nuestra amiga!" – gritó Rainbow, la unicornio se veía algo nerviosa pero después solo rió divertida.

-"Vengan por ella si pueden" – dijo Twilight y salio corriendo por otro pasillo.

-"Regresa aquí" – dijo Silver seguido de las demás.

La siguieron de cerca por muchos pasillos, cada vez ella se hacía más rápida y el humo seguía creciendo a su alrededor, volteaba algunas veces para lanzar un rayo de magia a lo cual los esquivaban apenas, ella seguía corriendo. Cuando por fin la estaban alcanzando ella entro por una gran puerta, era el Salón del Trono, abrieron las puertas y entraron ellos también.

El salón estaba completamente oscuro, no había ningún sonido solo el de la fuerte tormenta de afuera, no había rastro de Twilight, se quedaron juntos cerca de la puerta detrás de Silver, este veía por todo lados buscando a la unicornio morada. Siguió buscando alguna señal de la unicornio, de repente sintió que algo lo levantaba, un aura roja lo rodeaba, se elevó un poco y fue arrojado lejos cayendo cerca del trono, las ponys preocupadas estaban por correr a buscarlo, pero un escudo de magia de color rojo las había atrapado.

-"No puede ser" – dijo Rainbow golpeando el escudo – "tenemos que salir de aquí rápido" – siguió golpeándolo, las demás hacían los mismo.

Silver se levantó con esfuerzo en el lugar donde había caído, ya tenía pocas fuerzas como para intentar pelear solo contra Twilight, además que no le gustaba la idea de tener que lastimarla.

-"¡Twilight!" - gritó - "esto no tiene porque ser así, reacciona de una vez, todos estamos preocupados por ti" – decía mientras seguía intentando encontrarla en la oscuridad.

-"Twilight ya no existe" – escucho detrás de él, volteando rápidamente y la vio parada a su espalda, antes de poder hacer algo lo levanto con su magia – "ya no tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte, me encargue de eso" – dijo Twilight completamente poseida.

-"¿Qué… has hecho… con ellas?" – preguntó con dificultad, la unicornio lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

-"Solo las encerré en un escudo que no creo sean capaz de romper, pero no te preocupes por ellas, una vez me deshaga de ti me encargare de enviarlas contigo al infierno" – rió de locura.

-"Suéltame…" - decía a punto de perder la conciencia.

-"Tranquilo, en unos segundos tu sufrimiento habrá terminado" – lo levito más dejándolo a unos cinco metros del suelo.

-"No puedo morir aquí, aún tengo que…" – pensaba buscando una solución – _"no me queda otra alternativa"_ – cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse.

-"Me alegra te hayas dado por vencido" – en ese momento el cuerpo de Silver empezó a desprender un fuerte brillo blanco iluminando el lugar alrededor de ellos – "¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó confundida la unicornio.

Mientras en la entrada del salón, dentro del escudo las chicas seguían intentando romperlo, resultaba ser inútil ese escudo era muy fuerte.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando" – dijo Applejack golpeando sin para el escudo con sus patas traseras, estaba muy asustada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Twilight y a Silver.

-"Chicas miren" – dijo Pinkie señalando con su pezuña, las demás voltearon y vieron como una luz blanca flotaba a lo lejos, aunque no podían ver bien que provocaba esa luz.

-"Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí, Silver puede estar en problemas" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"No te olvides de Twilight, querida" - dijo Rarity golpeando cuidadosamente el escudo - "también debemos ayudarla a ella, me preocupa que lo que sea que la está manipulando se la lleve".

Mientras tanto la luz que rodeaba a Silver empezó a crecer, llego el punto en que el pegaso ya no se veía más por la intensidad de la luz.

-"¡Detente de una vez! – gritó Twilight, debido a la luz y que ya no veía a Silver dejo de usar magia, ya no sabía si seguía teniéndolo bajo su control.

-"Te haré pagar por esto" – se escuchó una voz grave desde la luz, era diferente a la de Silver.

Desde la luz se escuchaba un batir de alas, pero parecían ser alas muy grandes, algo gigante pareció salir de luz directo hacia Twilight, ella por reflejo se cubrió con un escudo esperando lo peor, lo que sea que salió de esa luz rugió y pareció lanzar algo hacia ella, una gran cantidad de lo que parecía fuego azul impacto contra el escudo de Twilight, la unicornio se dio cuenta que ese poder esa devastador, el escudo no duro mucho más y se rompió haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, aquello que la ataco aterrizo justo enfrente de ella, se quedó mirándola mientras estaba en el suelo, la luz que lo cubría no dejaba ver bien lo que fuera aquella cosa.

-"¿Qué demonios eres? – preguntó ella asustada, la criatura se acercó a ella soltando un fuerte rugido que se escuchó por toda la habitación, después de eso la unicornio cayo desmayada.

En el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas ella estaban quietas sin moverse, habían escuchado el fuerte rugido y estaban paralizadas de miedo.

-"¿Qué… que fue eso?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash paralizada de miedo. El escudo empezó a agrietarse y después desapareció, notaron también que aquella luz blanca había desaparecido.

-"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" – preguntó aterrada Fluttershy detrás de Applejack.

-"No lo sé, pero debemos asegurarnos de que ambos están bien" – dijo Applejack.

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar a correr hacia donde estaba la luz algo las detuvo, el sonido de algo caminando hacia ellas, como se había vuelto otra vez oscuro se prepararon esperando lo peor, lo acercarse lo suficiente pudieron notar quien era. Silver caminaba hacia ellas lentamente, se notaba que estaba muy lastimado y caminaba muy lento, llevando en su lomo a una inconsciente Twilight, sin esperar mucho corrieron hacia él.

-"¡Silver!" – gritó Fluttershy, cuando llego hasta Silver este empezó a caer, pero fue atrapado justo a tiempo por la pegaso amarilla – "¿te encuentras bien?" – preguntó preocupada.

-"Solo… un poco cansado…" - respondió respirando del cansancio – "estaré bien, debemos irnos rápido, las Princesas nos están esperando, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" – intento levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-"Alto ahí vaquero, estas muy herido para caminar y menos para correr" – dijo Applejack acercándose a el y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

-"Déjame ayudarte con ella" – dijo Rainbow cargando a Twilight.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Rarity.

-"Eso fue muy aterrador, primero fuimos encerradas en una burbuja gigante, después apareció una gran luz blanca y escuchamos un aterrador rugido que me puso la piel de gallina" – decía Pinkie Pie saltando alrededor de Silver con una cara asustada.

-"Se los explicare después, primero lleguemos a donde están las Princesas" – dijo Silver sostenido por Applejack.

Mientras Applejack ayudaba a Silver y Rainbow a Twilight salieron del Salón del Trono, siendo guiadas por Silver hacia los sótanos del castillo donde se estaban reuniendo todos los ponys. En el camino se encontraron a unos guardias que estaban llevando a los pocos que quedaban en el castillo, las ayudaron a llevar a Silver y a Twilight. Bajaron por varias escaleras en la parte trasera del castillo cerca de la entrada de los calabozos, llegaron a un largo pasillo de rocas iluminado por antorchas, siguieron el camino por unos segundos y llegaron hasta una puerta metálica que se veía resistente, entraron por ella a y llegaron a una gran habitación también de rocas e iluminada por muchas antorchas. El lugar era inmensa y en el se encontraban todos los guardias del castillo e incluso había llevado hasta ese lugar a los civiles de la ciudad, al fondo del sótano habían dos tronos en los cuales estaban las Princesas Celestia y Luna, con ellas también estaba el General Cloud, sin pensarlo se dirigieron rapidamente hasta ellas, habían dejado a Silver y a Twilight con los guardias los cuales los llevarían con los médicos para sanar sus heridas.

-"Princesas ya hemos llegado" – dijo Rainbow Dash aterrizando y haciendo una reverencia, lo mismo hicieron las demás.

-"Me alegra mucho que están bien, ¿lograron encontrar a Twilight?" – preguntó preocupada Celestia.

-"Pudimos encontrarla… pero tuvimos unos cuantos problemas" – dijo Rarity recordando lo que paso.

-"¿Qué ocurrió?" - después de preguntar empezó a ver por los alrededores buscando a alguien – "por cierto, ¿saben a dónde está Silver?, necesito hablar con el urgentemente".

-"Como dijo Ratiry alteza" – dijo Applejack – "tuvimos algunos problemas cuando la encontramos, vera lo que paso fue" – en ese momento Applejack y las demás empezaron a contarle a los presentes lo que había ocurrido, desde el momento en que la encontraron rodeada por un extraño humo hasta lo que paso en el Salón del Trono. Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos cuando ya habían contado todo lo que paso.

-"Eso fue lo que ocurrió, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió mientras estabas atrapadas" – concluyo Applejack – "Silver dijo que nos lo diría, pero debemos esperar a que se recupere".

-"Entiendo" – respondió Celestia mientras seguía pensaba en lo que le acababan de contar - _"tuviste suerte que no vieron lo que hiciste, seguramente Twilight no recuerde nada de lo que paso una vez que despierte" _– pensaba ella.

-"¿Qué propone que hagamos, Princesa?" – dijo Cloud acercándose a ella.

-"Por el momento esperemos que Silver y Twilight se recuperen, mientras tanto todas ustedes vayan a descansar un poco" - les dijo a las chicas - "debemos estar listos para defendernos a lo que sea y hay que estar en nuestras mejores condiciones" – les dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-"De acuerdo Princesa" – dijo Applejack y después se retiró seguida de las demás. Una vez desaparecieron entre la multitud la Princesa Celestia se dirigió al General.

-"General Cloud, por favor tráigame los objetos que trajimos" – le dijo seria.

-"Como ordene, Princesa" – dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

-"¿Estas segura de esto?" - dijo Luna en el trono al lado de Celestia - "podrían necesitar más ayuda".

-"Confió en que podrán cuidarse, tal vez el entrenamiento que tuvieron no duro mucho, pero recuerda que él estará con ellas, seguro que estarán bien" – dijo en tono tranquilizador a su hermana, pero igualmente se podía notar su preocupación. Después de unos minutos el General había regresado cargando un cofre en su lomo, con él venían otros dos guardias pegasos los cuales traían un cofre también cada uno.

-"Aquí esta lo que pidió alteza" – dijo Cloud dejando en frente de ellas el cofre que cargaba, lo mismo hicieron los otros pegasos - "ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, debo asegurarme que todos están aquí, con su permiso" – dicho eso se retiró siendo seguido por los guardias.

-"Es un buen General el que tienes hermana" – dijo Luna – "es muy leal y amable".

-"El mejor que he tenido nunca" – sonrió.

Habían pasado alrededor de unas dos horas, se contaron todos los guardias y civiles y se confirmó que no faltaba nadie, el lugar contaba con muchas cajas de suministros de comida que habían traído los guardias, se habían dividido en zonas pero que de un lado estuvieran los soldados y en otro los civiles. Una vez Silver estuvo bien y con unas cuantas vendas se levantó de la cama en donde estaba, noto que al lado de él en otra cama estaba Twilight, ella igualmente estaba despertando.

-"¿Te sientes mejor, Twilight?" – preguntó Silver sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué me paso?" – se levantó un poco desorientada y también se sentó en el borde su cama.

-"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?" - preguntó el pegaso.

-"Solo recuerdo entrar al castillo un poco enojada…" – levanto la vista y fue que noto que era Silver quien estaba enfrente de ella – "¡contigo!" – se levantó otra vez enojada de la cama, pero en ese momento sintió otro fuerte dolor de cabeza, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus pezuñas se dejó caer de espalda en su cama.

-"Por favor tranquilízate" – se levantó de su cama para asegurarse que estuviera bien – "enojarte solo empeorara tu situación" – dijo tratando de calmarla.

-"¿Qué fue… lo que me paso?" – preguntó ella, el dolor ya empezaba a irse y después miro a Silver.

-"Primero preocúpate por estar bien, después te lo explicare todo" – no quería preguntarle acerca de por qué estaba enojada con él, no quería que sintiera otra vez esos dolores.

-"Parece que ya despertaron, nos tenían preocupados" – dijo Applejack llegando a donde estaban ellos, las otras chicas venían con ella.

-"Siento haberlas preocupado chicas" – se disculpó Silver.

-"No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que los dos están bien" – dijo Pinke saltando de alegría.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Silver?" – preguntó Fluttershy acercándose a él.

-"Mucho mejor gracias, nada que un buen descanso no pueda arreglar" – sonrió.

-"Twilight cariño, ¿te sientes mejor" – Rarity se agacho para verla de frente.

-"Solo un poco mareada, pero estoy bien" – les dedico una sonrisa para no preocuparlas más.

-"Siento arruinar el momento pero la Princesa Celestia quiere vernos" – dijo Rainbow Dash – "dijo que apenas despertaran fuéramos a verla".

-"De acuerdo" – Silver se levantó de la cama y se quitó las vendas que tenía – "no hay que hacerla esperar más, vamos" – salió de la pequeña carpa en donde estaban, Rarity ayudo a Twilight a ponerse de pie, después siguieron lo siguieron todas.

Pasando a través de las demás carpas que habían levantado pasaban ellos, muchos ponys ahí escondidos sin sabes que sucedía afuera, caminaron un par de minutos y llegaron a donde estaban las Princesas, estaban protegidas por una pared de guardias, les explicaron a que venían y los dejaron pasar. En el lugar estaban ambas Princesas hablando con el General Cloud, también estaban Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence, se acercaron a ellos.

-"Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, Silver" – dijo Cloud volteando a verlos.

-"Solo estaba un poco cansado, pero ya estoy mejor" – dijo Silver, después miro a Shining Armor – "me alegra que también este bien Capitán".

-"Gracias, igualmente solo necesitaba descansar un poco" – sonrió él – "espero algun día me des la revancha".

-"Cuando quieras" – dijo Silver, notó como por un segundo la Princesa Cadence lo miro de reojo molesta, después de sentir un escalofrió por parte de ella se dirigió a la Princesa Celestia – "¿de qué quería hablar con nosotros Princesa?".

-"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo ese tal Gorz?" - dijo la Princesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Silver al escuchar ese nombre se puso serio – "esas reliquias que menciono él, ¿se refería a los anillos cierto?".

-"Así es, es una forma de llamarlos, pero se conocen más como los Elementos del Equilibrio" – respondió Silver, ahora toda la atención pasó sobre él.

-"Disculpa pero, ¿Qué son esos elementos que mencionas?" – Twilight se acercó a él y le preguntó curiosa.

-"Son antiguos objetos que se dice que fueron creados muchos antes que los Elementos de la Armonía, su poder estas más allá de ellos" – al decir eso todos se quedaron impactados.

-"¿Qué dices?, ¿hay algo más poderoso que los Elementos de la Armonía?" – dijo Twilight incrédula.

-"Estos objetos son diferentes, fueron creados para mantener todo tipo de magia bajo control, el portador podría decidir qué tan poderoso podría ser cualquier tipo de magia, en pocas palabras son como amplificadores" – explico Silver.

-"¿Sabes cómo conseguir esos objetos?" – preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-"Solo existen tres de estos Elementos, seguro ya han notado este arete que siempre llevo conmigo" – todos vieron la prenda que este tenía en su oreja derecha – "es uno de los Elementos del Equilibrio, es el Anillo de Artema" – dicho eso el anillo soltó un pequeño resplandor.  
-"Esa cosa es uno de esos Elementos" – Twilight no lo creía, se acercó a ver el arete de cerca – "no me parece gran cosa".

-"No deberías tomarlo a la ligera, es un poderoso anillo" – volteo a ver a las demás ponys – "¿recuerdan lo que paso con Twilight?, ese rayo debía de haberme matado, fue gracias al anillo que pude detenerlo, todo el poder de ese ataque lo reduce a nada justo antes de que me diera".

-"Ya me preguntaba como habías sobrevivido a eso" – comentó Rarity.

-"Espero un momento compañero, ¿qué tienen que ver estos objetos con los Elementos de la Armonía?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"¿Recuerdan la historia que les conté sobre Golden Sun?, durante el tiempo que intento destruir Equestria logro apoderarse de los Elementos de la Armonía y del Equilibrio, con una gran maldad corrompió a todos los Elementos y con ellos obtuvo gran poder, con un aumento increíble de magia podía destruir ciudades enteras con solo levantar un dedo" – bajo la cabeza sudando un poco – "temo que quiera hacer lo mismo otra vez".

-"¿Sabes en donde se encuestan los demás Elementos?" – preguntó otra vez Luna.

-"Siento decirles que en este momento aún conserva el objeto que lo corrompió, el Elemento de Fulgor, uno de los tres anillos, originalmente el anillo no debería ser capaz de corromper a nada, pero este pegaso era solo maldad, irónicamente fue él quien corrompió al anillo".

-"Entonces solo nos queda conseguir el tercer Elemento" – dijo Celestia – "¿sabes en donde se encuentra?" – le preguntó a Silver.

-"Edén" – dijo Silver un poco nervioso.

-"¿Edén?, ¿a qué te refieres con ese?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash colocándose enfrente de él - "ya déjate de tanto misterio y dinos donde esta ese anillo" – dijo un poco alterada.

-"Si se los dijera no me creerían" – dijo Silver.

-"Inténtalo, últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas" – dijo Applejack llegando a un lado de él.

-"Hay una antigua ciudad al norte de aquí, la descubrí hace mucho tiempo investigando los Elementos, en unas catacumbas que están debajo de la ciudad esta una especie de plataforma, en un puente que conecta este mundo con el de los Eidolones" – explicaba el pegaso.

-"¿Qué son estos Eidolones?" – preguntó Rarity nerviosa.

-"Digamos que son algo como Espiritus, ellos protegen el tercer objeto, el Elemento de Sanctus".  
-"No creo que exista ese lugar, los espíritus no son reales" – dijo Twilight escéptica.

-"He estado ese lugar y lo he visto con mis propios ojos" – Silver la miro fijamente – "te puedo asegurar que es muy real" – dicho eso Twilight se quedó en silencio sin decir nada.

-"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos" – preguntó Celestia.

-"Propongo ir hasta Edén y conseguir el anillo restante, si usamos los Elementos de la Armonía y los de Equilibrio seguro tendremos más oportunidades de detener a Golden Sun, aun si él tiene uno" – los demás solo se quedaron callados, no era una misión fácil.

-"No obligare a nadie a ir si no quiere, es un viaje de tres días volando, seguro estaré aquí en una semana, el camino es peligroso pero lo conozco bien" – dijo Silver.

-"Yo iré contigo" – dijo Fluttershy impresionando a los demás, tenía una mirada de decisión.

-"¿Fluttershy?, ya lo escuchaste, es muy peligroso" – Rainbow Dash intentaba convencerla de que no fuera.

-"No quiero que Silver vaya solo, es mi deber como buena amiga de acompañarlo" – dijo aun determinada.

-"¿Estas segura de eso?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Totalmente" respondió Fluttershy.

-"Muy bien, entonces iré con ustedes, no dejare que Fluttershy se meta en problemas" – dijo Rainbow, al escura eso la pegaso amarillo le sonrió a su amiga.

-"Igual yo" – dijo Applejack acomodándose su sombrero.

-"No es necesario que vengan conmigo, es más peligroso de lo que creen" – Silver intento razonar con ellas.

-"Lo siento cariño pero ya está decidido, iremos contigo" – dijo Rarity también decidida.

-"Yo también iré, no quiero quedarme sola sin mis mejores amigos" – dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltos por el lugar.

-"¿Twilight?, ¿vienes con nosotros?" – preguntó Rainbow a la unicornio morada.

-"De acuerdo iré con ustedes" – dijo ella resignada – "solo ire para probarles que los Espíritus no existen".

-"Entonces está decidido, pedí que me trajeron esto, les será de mucha ayuda" - dijo Celestia haciendo levitar los tres cofres que le llevo el General, los abrió y en uno de ellos estaban los Elementos de la Armonía, en los otros habían unas especies de capaz de color blanco, similar a la que llevaba Silver cuando llego a Ponyville, también habían una gafas para poder ver a través de la tormenta.

-"Muchas gracias Princesa" – dijo Twilight tomando con magia su corono y colocándosela, las demás tomaron sus Elementos y también se los colocaron.

-"Que hermosas capaz" – dijo Rarity tomando una con su magia, era el mismo diseño de la capa blanca que tenía Silver, con el mismo símbolo de la Armada del Sol.

-"Recuerdo que Silver tenía una de estas cuando llego a Ponyville" – Twilight tambien tomo una con su magia – "por cierto Silver, ¿en dónde esta?" – le preguntó al pegaso.

-"Bueno yo…" – no quería decirle como la perdió en realidad – "debí perderla cuando me caí en el Bosque Everfree" – dijo intentado parecer lo convencible posible, Applejack sabía muy bien que el mentía pero no quería decir nada, prometió guardarle el secreto.

-"Bien estamos listos" – dijo Applejack, ya todos tenia colocados sus Elementos y las capaz.

-"Los acompañare a la entrada del castillo, General Cloud, Capitán Shining Armor, acompáñenme por favor" – se levantó de su trono – "quédate aquí Luna, tú y Cadence cuidaran del lugar en caso de que surja algún problema" – le dijo a su hermana.

-"Cuenta con nosotras" – respondió Luna esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Cadence.

-"Síganme por favor" – Celestia guió a todos a través de la enorme habitación, saliendo de los sótanos, subiendo las escaleras y pasando a través de los inmensos pasillos del castillo, llegaron a la puerta principal del castillo, Celestia les había indicado al General y al Capitán que abrieran las puertas, con cuidado cada uno abrió un poco cada puerta, lo suficiente para que pudieran salir de uno en uno, la tormenta aún continuaba afuera, todos se colocaron en frente de ella preparándose para salir.

-"Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado" – dijo Celestia – "les prometo que cuidaremos de Canterlot en su ausencia".

-"Muchas gracias Princesa" – dijo Twilight.

-"Ten cuidado ahí afuera Twili" – dijo Shining Armor.

-"Estaré bien, estaremos todos juntos, nada nos pasara" – le respondió a su hermano.

-"No te metas en más problemas, chico" – dijo el General en broma a Silver.

-"No prometo nada" – respondió sonriendo – "no olvides que tenemos una batalla pendiente" – se colocó la capucha y las gafas, igual hicieron las demás.

-"Por supuesto que no lo olvidare, tendremos nuestra batalla cuando todo este asunto este resuelto".

-"¿Están listas chicas?" - dijo Silver preparándose para salir – "recuerden mantenerse juntas, lo menos que quiero es que alguien se pierda, síganme en todo momento".

-"De acuerdo" – respondieron todas a la vez.

-"Andando" – corrió pasando a través de las puertas seguido de las portadoras de la armonía. Una vez se fueron cerraron rápidamente las puerta.

-"¿Segura que estarán bien, Princesa?" – preguntó preocupado el Capitán.

-"No hay que preocuparnos mucho" – decía la Princesa dándose la vuelta para regresar a los sótanos – "recuerda que Silver está con ellas".

-"Le tiene mucha confianza a ese chico, Princesa" – dijo Cloud caminando al lado de ella.

-"Yo le confiaría mi vida a Silver" – en eso lo tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos rumbo a los sótanos.

Continuara.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Tormenta implacable

Día 1

(Nota del autor: iré colocando de vez en cuando los días que van transcurriendo mientras avanza la historia).

Silver y las seis portadoras corrieron a toda velocidad saliendo del castillo, incluso Rainbow estaba corriendo ya que Silver le dijo que no era seguro volar con esa tormenta, siempre cercas uno del otro para no perderse, si no fuera por las gafas que les dieron no podrían ver nada. Mientras corrían atravesando la ciudad se daban cuenta como algunas casas y edificios estaban algo destruidos, techos destrozados, ventanas rotas y todo consumido en la oscuridad, Twilight y Rarity corrían al lado de Silver con sus cuernos brillando para que el las guiara por el camino correcto.

-"¡Démonos prisa, debemos salir de Canterlot y salir de esta tormenta!" – gritó Silver para que todas lo escucharan, comenzaron a correr más deprisa.

Siguieron corriendo atravesando los últimos edificios de la ciudad, llegaron por fin a la gran entrada de Canterlot y lograron salir, corrieron bajando la montaña pero la tormenta parecía seguirlos de cerca, no parecía que tuviera fin, por unos momentos Silver de salio del camino y se asomó a un risco para ver hasta donde llegaba la tormenta, fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio lo que sucedía.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando" – dijo Silver preocupado por lo que veía, las demás quedaron más que impactadas, la tormenta que cubría Cantelot también cubría todo cuanto sus vistas alcanzaban, incluso más allá de las montañas a kilómetros de distancia, todo cubierto por la oscuridad.

-"No ha habido tanta oscuridad desde lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon hace ya mil años" – dijo Twilight tomando aire – "lo que sea que está haciendo esto tiene mucho poder".

-"No perdamos más tiempo, hay que apresurarnos" – comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-"¡Espera, Silver" – gritó Twilight haciendo que Silver se detuviera en seco y volteara a verla.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó.

-"Ponyville debe estar en las mismas condiciones, estoy preocupada por Spike, deberíamos ir primero a ver si todos están bien" – dijo Twilight.

-"Seria muy grande el desvió, no sé si la tormenta habrá empeorado para cuando continuemos con nuestro camino" – dijo Silver.

-"Sweetie Belle podría estar aterrada, necesito saber si está bien" – Rarity también apoyo la idea de Twilight.

-"También mi familia, debo estar segura que estén bien" – dijo Applejack.

-"También me preocupa Scootaloo, seguro debe estar esperando que vaya a ayudarla" – dijo Rainbow Dash muy preocupada, no le gustaba admitirlo pero sentía un gran cariño por la pequeña pegaso.

-"Mis animales deben estar temblando de miedo, déjanos ir para ayudarlos" – dijo Fluttershy casi rogándole a Silver

-"Les prometí a los Cake que siempre cuidaría de sus bebes y yo nunca pienso romper una promesa" – dijo Pinkie Pie viendo seria a Silver.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Silver – "también estoy preocupados por ellos, muy bien síganme entonces" – salio corriendo rumbo a Ponyville con las seis ponys detrás de él.

Ponyville está practícamele en dirección contraria de su destino, sería un gran desvió pero no les importaba más que sus seres queridos, incluso Silver que estuvo viviendo en Ponyville apenas un mes también estaba preocupado. Bajaron la montaña lo más rápido que podían pero con mucho cuidado, un paso en falta y sería fatal para quien cayera, una vez llegaron al pie de la montaña se aseguraron de estar tomando el camino correcto, cerca del camino habían un par de letreros que apuntaban a varios pueblos en la zona, lograron ver la dirección de Ponyville y sin perder tiempo se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras corrían la tormenta parecía empeorar, los vientos eran más fuertes y cada vez se hacía más oscuro, los cuernos de Twilight y Rarity apenas y mostraban el camino, antes de seguir corriendo Silver escucho un extraño sonido y se detuvo, lo mismo hicieron las demás y se acercaron a él.

-"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te detienes?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-"Cuando le dije que el camino sería peligroso, no me refería a la tormenta" – dicho eso se puso en guardia, las seis portadoras hicieron un circulo para ver en todos lados y esperar lo peor.

-"¿Que fue eso?" – dijo Rarity asustada, creyó ver una sombra pasar cerca de ella.

-"Rápido Twilight, lanza una bengala hacia arriba" – le dijo Silver.

-"De acuerdo" – Twilight cargo una luz blanca y la lanzo hacia el cielo, era similar al hechizo que uso Celestia para alumbrar todo el castillo pero no era tan potente. Un vez la luz se expandió alumbro todo alrededor de ellos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que los tenían rodeados.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" – preguntó Fluttershy aterrada y cayendo al suelo tapándose el rostro con sus pezuñas. Rodeándolos completamente estaban aproximadamente veinte lobos, pero eran completamente negros y de ojos rojos, la misma mirada asesina que tenía Twilight cuando estaba poseída, parecían casi sombras.

-"¿Lobos?, deberían estar en el Bosque Everfree" – dijo Applejack, todos retrocedían para estar más juntos.

-"¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Qué hacemos?" – decía Rarity fuera de sí, los lobos aullando como con gritos de lamentos se acercaban a ellos.

-"Esto fue creado por la tormenta, como les dijo cualquier animal pudo ser corrompido por la oscuridad y haber tomado esa forma" – dijo Silver.

-"Debemos huir, ¡Rápido!" – dijo Pinkie también asustada.

-"¡Corran!" – gritó Silver y todos corrieron a toda prisa, aprovecharon que el hechizo de Twilight ilumino gran parte del camino, Twiligth también aprovecho y lanzo otro hechizo de luz cegando por unos instantes a los lobos – "¡no miren hacia atrás y no se detengan!" – grito otra vez.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible de esos lobos, corrieron más o menos por unos treinta minutos sin parar, el susto para todos fue inmenso y no se detendrían hasta saber que estaban a salvo. Después de correr por un buen rato se detuvieron para tomar aire, esperaron a ver si aún los seguían pero no aparecía nada, seguros de estar a salvo todos se desplomaron en el piso del cansancio, Twilight ilumino un poco su cuerno para poder ver a los demás y no llamar otra vez la atención de algún otro monstruo que estuviera por ahí.

-"Parece… que ya estamos… a salvo…" dijo Twilight recuperando el aliento.

-"Quiero irme a casa" – dijo Fluttershy tirada en el suelo y llorando.

-"Ya casi llegamos cariño, aguanta un poco más" – le dijo Rarity en tono tranquilizador ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-"¿Twilight podrás levantar unas cuantas rocas y hacer un refugio?" - preguntó Silver – "tomaremos un pequeño descanso".

-"Muy bien, estén todos cerca de mi" – todos se colocaron alrededor de Twilight, ella con su magia levanto con su magia unas cuantas rocas que estaban a ambos lados del camino, las apilo todas alrededor de ellos y formo un refugio, dejo solo una pequeña abertura en la parte de arriba para poder respirar y para que nada los atacara – "apártense un poco" – hicieron caso a su orden y en medio de todos creo una pequeña fogata con un hechizo – "así no nos preocuparemos por congelarnos, la abertura de arriba también servirá para que el humo no nos asfixie" – no solo era oscuridad, la tormenta también hacia que hiciera un horrible frió.

-"Espero todos estén bien en Ponyville" – dijo Pinkie preocupada, se sentó en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

-"Solo espero no lleguemos tarde" – dijo Silver en voz baja, para su suerte nadie logro escucharlo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos descansando en ese momento Silver les dijo que apenas Twilight quite las rocas debiera lanzar otra vez el hechizo para iluminar el camino, después tendrían que volver a correr deprisa, para su suerte Ponyville ya no quedaba muy lejos, solo debían aguantar un poco mas.

-"¿Listas?" – preguntó Silver.

-"Si" – dijeron todas.

Twilight rápidamente retiro las rocas a su alrededor y lanzo el hechizo al aire, cuando lograron ver el camino no perdieron tiempo y lo siguieron, mientras corrían seguían escuchando los aullidos de los lobos, parecía que se acercaban.

-"¡No se detengan!" - gritó Silver – "sigue lanzando el hechizo Twilight, ya casi hemos llegado".

-"De acuerdo" – mientras seguían avanzando Twilight lanzaba el hechizo cada vez que dejaban de ver el camino.

Los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, al usar ese hechizo de luz pareció haber atraídos más que solo lobos, podían ver cosas extrañas volando sobre ellos, Twilight algunas veces lanzaba una fuerte luz para cegarlos cuando se acercaban muchos. Ya después de otros treinta minutos corriendo algo a lo lejos les día una fuerte impulso, la entrada a Ponyville estaba cerca.

-"¡Solo aguanten un poco más, ya casi estamos en casa!" – gritó Silver.

Con el último esfuerzo lograron pasar por debajo del letrero que da la entrada a Ponyville, rápidamente Twilight volteo e hizo de nuevo el hechizo para cegarlos pero esta vez más potente, un fuerte resplandor ilumino todo el lugar ahuyentando a todas las criaturas que los seguían.

-"Bien hecho dulzura, al fin estamos en Ponyville…" – decía Aplejack pero cuando volteo a ver el pueblo su cara de puso pálida, el lugar se veía igual o casi peor que Canterlot. Muchas casas casi completamente destruidas, árboles secos y derrumbados, no había ni una sola alma a la vista.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Sweetie Belle!" – gritó Rarity y salio corriendo en busca de su hermana.

-"¡Espera Rarity, no debemos permanecer juntos!" – gritó Silver inútilmente, Rarity ya se había perdido entre las casas de Poniville.

-"No puedo culparla, está muy preocupada por su hermana" – dijo Twilight - "debemos revisar el pueblo y buscar a todos lo ponys. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy vayan con Rarity por favor, si logra encontrar a Sweetie Belle es muy posible que las demás Crusaders también".

-"A la orden, andando Fluttershy" – Rainbow se fue volando detrás de Rarity llevando a Fluttershy.

-"Espera… yo…" – no pudo seguir una vez desparecieron por donde fue Rarity.

-"Applejack, tú y Pinkie Pie vayan a ver si tu familia y los Cake están bien, por favor tengan mucho cuidado".

-"Gracias Twilight, nos vemos luego" – Applejack se fue corriendo con Pinkie Pie detrás de ella.

-"Silver acompáñame a la biblioteca, también estoy preocupada por Spike" – dijo Twilight.

-"Esta bien, vamos" – se fueron corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Ambos corrieron en dirección a la biblioteca de Ponyville, por algunos minutos corrieron y por fin llegaron al lugar, la cara de tristeza de ambos era grande, el gran árbol que era la biblioteca entera estaba todo seco, ahora era solo ramas casi podridas, algunas ventanas tenían alguna tablas clavadas en ellas, caminaron hasta la entrada y vieron que la puerta había sido arrancada brutalmente, no aguantaron más la preocupación y entraron corriendo al lugar, toda la biblioteca por dentro estaba casi toda destruida.

-"¡Spike!" - gritó preocupada Twilight – "¿dónde estás?" – empezó a buscar en las habitaciones de arriba.

Silver también empezó a buscar, comenzó por lo que una vez fue su habitación, igual de destruida que el resto de la biblioteca, salió para intentar buscar dentro de la cocina, nada todavía, salió de la cocina y se encontró con Twilight bajando por las escaleras.

-"¿Algo?" – preguntó ella.

-"Nada" – respondió Silver.

-"Dudo mucho que simplemente todos hayan desaparecido" – Twilight caminaba en círculos tratando de pensar.

-"¿Hay alguna especia de refugio cerca o algo?" - preguntó el pegaso – "algún lugar donde podrían ir todos es caso de situaciones como esta".

-"No lo creo" – después de pensar lo que dijo Silver por unos segundos se detuvo en seco – "espera, eso es" – sin perder tiempo corrió hasta detrás de las escaleras, habían muchas cajas grandes amontonadas ahí, las aparto con magia y detrás había una puerta algo degastada, entonces la abrió.

-¿Y ese lugar? – se acercó hasta ella y se asomó por la puerta, unas escaleras que bajaban por un largo y oscuro túnel.

-"Es mi viejo laboratorio, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, es el único lugar que se me ocurre donde podrían esconderse todos" – ilumino su cuerno y empezó a bajar las escaleras – "sígueme".

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Silver y la siguió.

Bajaron por unos minutos, todo el lugar húmedo y lleno de telarañas, algunos escalones incluso rechinaban de lo gastados que estaban, llegaron hasta otra puerta la cual Twilight abrió lentamente con su magia, una vez entraron estaban en una gran habitación llena de muchos instrumentos científicos llenos de polvo, bajaron por otras escaleras y llegaron al centro del laboratorio, el lugar parecía igual de desierto que el resto del pueblo.

-"Esto no puede ser" – comenzó otra vez Twilight dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer – "estaba segura que estarían aquí".

-"Twilght, cálmate" - Silver intento tranquilizarla – "debemos volver al pueblo y seguir buscando, seguro daremos con ellos" – el pegaso sin darse cuenta algo se acercaba por su espalda, se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo pero Silverl lo escucho venir y se apartó a tiempo, lo que lo ataco cayo bruscamente en el piso y Silver rápidamente lo atrapo inmovilizándole los brazos.

-"Por favor no me comas, teaseguro que te daré dolores de estómago" – empezó a gritar aquella cosa, Twilight sorprendida por la que paso ilumino el lugar con su cuerno, aquello que ataco a Silver era un pequeño dragón, era Spike.

-"¡Spike!, estas bien" – Twilight corrió hasta él, levantándolo con magia lo abrazo con fuerza – "estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que algo horrible te había pasado" – decía Twilight soltando algunas lágrimas.

-"¿Twilight?" – preguntó el pequeño dragon quitándose las garras del rostro – "¿eres tú?".

-"Claro que soy yo tonto" - Spike al ver que era ella también lo abrazo.

-"Me alegra ver que están bien dragoncito" – Silver se acercó a ellos.

-"Tú también estas aquí Silver" – dijo Spike y también lo abrazo

-"También me alegra verte" – dijo Silver y algo incómodo lo aparto de él.

-"Spike, ¿sabes dónde está todo el mundo?, cuando llegamos el pueblo entero estaba desierto" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Todos están bien, no se preocupen" – sonrió el dragón – "vengan conmigo y les mostrare" – dicho eso el dragón los guio hasta un muro cercano donde habían muchas rocas amontonadas, la aparto todas y observaron una pequeña puerta, se veía incluso más desgastada que las otras.

-"¿Sabías de esa puerta?" – le preguntó Silver a Twilight.  
-"No tenía idea de que existía" – respondió la unicornio.

Spike abrió la pequeña puerta, este entro y ambos después se asomaron, era otra escalera que bajaba por otro túnel, Twilight ilumino otra vez su cuerno, después bajaron. Llegaron hasta otra pequeña puerta, Spike la abrió y después todos entraron, se sorprendieron al ver que todos los residentes de Ponyville estaban ahí, incluyendo Zecora y las familias de sus amigas, la habitación era más grande que el laboratorio y estaba alumbrada por varias antorchas. Cuando los que estaban ahí los vieron se acercaron a ellos rápidamente.

-"Me alegro mucho de que estén bien" – dijo la Alcaldesa con una sonrisa.

-"También nos alegra que todos estén bien" – dijo Twilight.

-"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?" – preguntó Silver.

-"Fue muy espantoso" – empezó a hablar Sweetie Belle acompañada de las otras Crusaders – "todo el cielo se escureció de repente y muchas criaturas extrañas atacaron toda Ponyville" – sus amigas intentaban calmarla.

-"Estamos muy agradecidos con Spike" – se acercó Granny Smith – "si no fuera por el pequeño dragoncito no sabemos que nos hubiera pasado, él nos avisó de este lugar y rápidamente todos bajamos cuanto antes" – le acaricio un poco la cabeza a Spike.

-"Buen trabajo Spike" – Silver lo felicito.

-"No fue gran cosa" – dijo apenado Spike.

-"Oye Twilight, ¿sabes en donde esta Applejack?" – preguntó Apple Bloom.

-"Es cierto, las demás los están buscando, debemos ir a avisarles" – Twilight salió corriendo.

-"Esperen todos aquí hasta que volvamos" – les dijo Silver a todos y después siguió a Twilight.

Salieron a toda prisa del laboratorio, subiendo las escaleras, llegando a la biblioteca y salieron deprisa hacia afuera.

-"¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?" – preguntó Twilight, no sabía por quién ir primero.

-"No podemos perder más tiempo, rápido lanza una bengala" – dijo Silver.

-"Pero eso podría atraer más criaturas a Ponyville" – dijo Twilight dudosa de lo que le dijo Silver.

-"Así será más rápido estar todos juntos, es mejor que estar más tiempo separados, si nos atacan estaremos listos" – le sonrió con confianza.

-"De acuerdo" – en eso Twilight cargo su cuerno con las misma luz blanca, dejo que se cargara para que todas pudieran verla, una vez lista la lanzo hacia el cielo explotando e iluminando todo el pueblo – "al menos espero no atraiga demasiados".

En la distancia las demás ponys en diferentes lugares de Ponyvillie lograron ver la bengala que lanzo Twilight.

-"Esa fue Twilight, debe estar en problemas, vamos rápido" – dijo Applejack que estaba con Pinkie revisando la granja de los Apple.

-"Andando" – dijo Pinkie y ambas corrieron en dirección a donde exploto esa luz.

En otro lado en la casa de Fluttershy estaban el resto de ellas.

-"Miren eso" – dijo Fluttershy señalando la luz.

-"Es posible que Twilight encontrara a alguien" – dijo Rarity.

-"Vamos rápido" – dijo Rainbow volando a toda velocidad, Rairt y Fluttershy corrieron detrás de ella.

Twilight y Silver esperaron por unos minutos a que llegaran sus amigas, preparados también por apareció otra cosa, se cubrían las espaldas alertas a todo.

-"¿Ves algo?" – preguntó Silver.

-"Nada aun" – respondió Twilight, volteo la vista a un lado y noto que algo se acercaba – "espera, algo se aproxima" – se puso en guardia esperando lo peor.

-"Algo también viene por este lado" - dijo Silver, de otra dirección algo también se acercaba a ellos, se preparó para atacar si era necesario.

Aquellas pisadas se acercaban a ellos rápidamente, sudando un poco ambos y asustados de lo que pudiera ser, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca vieron como lo que se acercaba eras todas sus amigas.

-"¿Encontraron algo chicos?" – llego volando Rainbow Dash.

-"Rainbow eres tú, menos mal" – dijo aliviada Twilight.

-"¿Está todo bien?" – preguntó Applejack que también había llegado, después de unos segundo llego el resto y ya estaban todos reunidos.

-"Me alegra que sean ustedes" – dijo Silver también aliviado – "buenas noticias, encontramos a todos, están escondidos en el laboratorio de Twilight" – señalo dentro de la biblioteca.

-"¿Toda mi familia está ahí?" – preguntó Applejack feliz.

-"Por supuesto, todos están bien y preocupados por ustedes" – dijo Twilight.  
-"Entremos entonces, estoy muy preocupada por los Cake" – dijo Pinkie saltando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

Antes de que pudieran entrar algo llamo la atención de todos, en la distancia se escuchaban varios aullidos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos.

-"Están aquí" – dijo Silver, se alejaron de la biblioteca y formaron un circulo para cubrir todos los ángulos – "Twilight, coloca un escudo sobre la biblioteca, ¡rápido!".

-"Es… está bien" – respondió ella un poco asustada, hizo brillar su cuerno y creo un escudo que cubrió toda la biblioteca.

-"Usa tu hechizo para cegarlos en cuando nos rodeen, los demás hagamos lo necesario para sacarlos de aquí" - les dijo a las demás.

Esperaron que aquellas criaturas aparecieran, debían actuar rápido apenas aparecieran, un horrible escalofrió pasaba por todos, ese sentimiento de no saber lo que se acerca en la oscuridad.

-"Aparezcan de una vez alimañas" – dijo Rainbow al aire, estaba asustada aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Desde la oscuridad del pueblo varias sombras en forma de animales aparecían, lobos y tigres. Empezaron a rodearlos cautelosamente mientras rugían, tan negros como la noche misma y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, parecían ser pesadillas que habían cobrado vida. En total habían unas treinta sombras esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

-Vamos, solo un poco más" – decía Silver intentando vigilar a cada sombras que los rodeaba, él también estaba un poco asustado, en otras circunstancias si él estuviera solo saldría volando a toda prisa, pero esta vez no estaba solo, no podía abandonarlas.

Las criaturas de la oscuridad no esperaron más, atacaron salvajemente sin piedad.

-"¡Ahora!" - gritó Silver, Twilight reacciono rápido y utilizo el hechizo, por unos instantes todas las sobras se cubrieron los ojos cegados por la fuerte luz – "saquémoslos de aquí" – dijo y se lanzó al ataque, igualmente hicieron las demás.

Tanto Silver y Rainbow Dash tomaron vuelo enseguida, golpeaban a las sombras con golpeas en picada apartándolos del resto. Applejack y Pinkie Pie también los alejaban golpeándolos como podían, Applejack con fuertes patadas, Pinkie Pie mostro una gran fuerza golpeando a varios y estrellándolos contra algunas casas, parecía que el pequeño entrenamiento que tuvieron sirvió de algo.

Twilight y Rarity se quedaron atrás lanzando diferentes tipos de hechizos para lanzarlos lejos de ellas, Fluttershy se quedó cerca de ellas temblando sin poder moverse. El hechizo que había lanzado Twiligh para iluminar el lugar empezaba a desvanecerse, en eso Silver se acercó a ella.

-"Lanza otra vez ese hechizo, si nos quedamos a oscuras podemos darnos por muertos" – salió volando otra vez para seguir golpeando a las sombras.

Twilight hizo caso y utilizo una vez más el hechizo para iluminar todo a su alrededor, pero parecía que también daba más problemas, más sombras empezaron a llegar en grandes números. Mientras seguían atacando poco a poco estaban retrocediendo, ahora eran casi cien sombras rodeándolos, un paso en falso y seria el ultimo que darían.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" – dijo Fluttershy aun sin poder moverse.

-"¿No puedes usar tu mirada para hacer que se vayan?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-"No servirá de nada" – respondió Silver – "estas cosas no conocen el miedo, no son nada más que pura oscuridad" – llegaron al punto en que todos chocaron espaldas, no tenían a donde ir.

-"¿No podemos usar los Elementos?" – preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-"Son demasiados, solo funcionaria con dos o tal vez tres de ellos" – dijo Twilight.

-"Hagámoslo, usare mi Elemento del Equilibrio, amplificare su poder" – propuso el pegaso.

-"¿Crees que funcione?" – preguntó Rarity asustada.

-"No tenemos otra opción" – dijo Silver.

Las sombras ya lo suficientemente cerca saltaron al ataque, Twilight creo un escudo rápidamente alrededor de ellos, pero no parecía que duraría mucho, las sombras empezaron a golpear el escudo y estaban haciendo muchas grietas en él.

-"¡De acuerdo hagámoslo chicas!" – gritó Twilight, todas se vieron de frente y se concentraron, sus Elementos empezaron a brillar con intensidad, el escudo había cedido y nada detendría a tiempo a las sombras.

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron de un color blanco y un enorme rayo de color arcoíris salió disparado hacia el cielo, Silver también hizo brillar su Elemento y una luz azul logro alcanzar el rayo de arcoíris aumentando su tamaño, el poder de los Elementos cayo cubriendo toda la zona en donde estaban, iluminando a todas las sombras las cuales parecía como que se estuvieran quemando. Las sombras se desvanecían en el aire y despareciendo por completo, por cada una que desaparecía un animal caía inconsciente.

-"¡Aumenten un poco el poder, tengo una idea!" – gritó Silver haciendo iluminar más su Elemento.

Con algo de dificultad Twilight aumento el poder del rayo arcoíris, parecía que ahora Silver empezaba a dirigirlo haciendo que este se alzara sobre todo el pueblo. Las chicas cayeron ya sin más fuerzas, respirando con dificultad por haber usado tanto poder.

-"¿Funciono?" – preguntó Fluttershy apartando sus pezuñas del rostro.

-"Yo diría que sí" – respondió Silver también jadeando un poco.

Todas se pusieron de pie observando lo que había pasado impresionadas, un enorme escudo de magia azul rodeaba toda Ponyville, lo tormenta que se veía por fuera no podía atravesarla, parecía que por fin estaban a salvo.

-"Increíble" – dijo Twilght estupefacta – "¿es este el poder de los Elementos del Equilibrio?" – preguntó para sí misma.

-"Así es, pero incluso más que ustedes, necesita de más fuerza vital" – dijo Silver y cayó al suelo exhausto y respirando agitadamente.

-"¡Silver!" – gritó Fluttershy corriendo hasta él.

-"No te preocupes Fluttershy… solo estoy un poco cansado… un buen descanso me dejara otra vez como nuevo…" - dicho eso último se desmayó.

-"¡Silver!" – Fluttershy estaba preocupada.

-"No te preocupes dulzura, solo necesita dormir un poco" - Applejack se acercó a ella para calmarla.

-"Llevémoslo adentro para que descanse" – dijo Twilight y levantándolo con su magia con cuidado lo llevo adentro de la biblioteca – "sus familias están preocupados por ustedes, vayan a verlos" – mientras ella entraba las demás corrieron bajando a toda prisa las escaleras hacia el laboratorio.

-"Yo me quedare aquí" – dijo Fluttershy desde afuera cargando algunos animales – "debo atender a estos animalitos" – siguió cargando más y se fue volando hasta su casa.

Twilght llevo a Silver a lo que fue una vez su habitación, levanto la cama que estaba tirada de un lado y la acomodo, recostó a Silver con suavidad en su cama y lo dejo descansando, cerrando la puerta se dirigió también hacia el laboratorio.

Continuara.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Un mundo oscuro

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, flotaba en la inmensidad de lugar desconocida, con una expresión de tristeza vagaba por ese espacio, de la nada un brillante luz lo cegó, se cubrió los ojos por la intensidad de este, una vez los abrió se encontraba en otro lugar, una pequeña aldea con casas hechas de rocas, un gran cielo despejado con un brillante sol, la tristeza fue reemplazada de su rostro por una de felicidad, ese lugar lo llenaba de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que fue interrumpida cuando la aldea de la nada estallo en llamas, en cielo se oscureció y bolas de fuego caían sin parar, aterrado por la escena solo cerro los ojos esperando su inevitable fin, después de eso despertó.

-"¡Ah!" – Silver despertó agitado en una habitación oscura, secándose el sudor de su frente y frotándose los ojos se levantó rápido, respiro profundamente recordando ese sueño – "hacia mucho que no tenía ese sueño… ¿Dónde estoy?" – miro por todos lados, una habitación un poco destruida, parecía que alguien había peleado ahí – "es… ¿mi habitación?" – reconoció el lugar, en efecto era la habitación donde estuvo quedando en el mes que estuvo en Ponyville.  
Busco para la puerta entre la oscuridad para poder salir, una vez la encontró la abrió con cuidado, cuando vio biblioteca el lugar seguía destruido y solitario, camino lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca, la puerta estaba abierta y escuchaba muchas voces afuera, una vez salió miro lo que pasaba confundido. Todos los ponys del pueblo estaban reunidos enfrente de la biblioteca, todos estaban alrededor de Twilight que parecía que ella les estaba dando algunas indicaciones, cuando hablaba con un pony le señalaba un lugar y este salía corriendo, cuando ya se habían ido todos los ponys Silver camino hasta donde estaba ella.

-"¿Twilight?" - preguntó - "¿Qué sucede?".

-"¡Silver!" - gritó Twilight de alegría y volteo a abrazarlo – "me alegra que hayas despertado, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" – se alejó de él.

-"Solo estaba cansado, no era para tanto" – dijo Silver.

-"Silver… estuviste dormido por un día entero" – dijo Twilight preocupada.

-"¿Un día entero?" - preguntó algo alterado – "¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes mientras yo dormía?"-

-"Bueno, reunimos a todos los ponys que estaban escondidos en el laboratorio, estamos reuniendo la mayor cantidad de provisiones para que todos puedan regresar ahí y estar a salvo" - se dio la vuelta mirando más allá del pueblo, hacia el escudo – "no sabemos cuánto tiempo durara el escudo, es mejor estar preparados, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo" – Silver se volteó para ir de regreso a la biblioteca – "reúne a todas en la entrada del pueblo, debemos irnos cuanto antes" – dijo serio y después entro a la biblioteca.

-"¿Qué sucede con él?" – se preguntó la unicornio, después salió corriendo hacia una parte del pueblo.

Twilight corría por todo el pueblo, fue avisándole de una en una a sus amigas que Silver había despertado y que debían irse cuanto antes, todas algo confundidas no discutieron mucho el asunto. Cada una tomo su Elemento y su equipo con el que habían llegado, también unas alforjas con un poco de comida, según dijo Silver sería un viaje largo, antes de dirigirse al punto acordado todas se despidieron tristes de sus familias y amigos, Spike se quedaría a cargo del pueblo, podían confiar en él.

Mientras tanto Silver estaba muy pensativo dentro de su habitación, por su mente aun rondaban los recuerdos de ese horrible sueño, respiraba profundamente para alejarlos.

Después de unos minutos tomo su equipo y se fue rumbo a la entrada de Ponyville.

-"Me alegra ver que ya estás bien, compañero" – Applejack había llegado al lugar, Silver ya las estaba esperando, volteo a verla.

-"Gracias" – mostro una sonrisa fungida, Applejack noto eso pero antes de preguntarle al respecto llegaron las demás chicas.

-"Silver, me alegra mucho que ya estés bien" – Fluttershy se acercó a él y le sonrio.

-"No fue gran cosa" – respondió él volteando hacia otro lado.

-"Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti cariño" – dijo Rarity alo preocupada.

-"Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos irnos" – dijo serio el pegaso, camino saliendo del escudo adentrándose en la tormenta.

-"¿Pero que le sucede a Silver?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"No lo sé, cuando le dije que estuvo durmiendo por un día pareció molestarle" – dijo Twilight – "andando" – siguió a Silver.

-"No es nada que una fiesta no pueda arreglar, cuando volvamos hare una de mis mejores fiestas" – dijo alegre Pinkie saltando fuera del escudo.

-"Vamos" – dijo Applejack saliendo con el resto del escudo.

(Nota del autor: disculpen por apurar mucho la salida pero me quería ahorrar mucha habladuría de despedida de todos, perdón si esperaban más participación de los personajes).

Día 2

Todas seguían muy de cerca de Silver a través de la tormenta, sería muy fácil perderse en la oscuridad por la que andaban, habían retomado el camino directo hacia Edén.

Por el camino se seguían encontrando con más sombras, mediante escudo y hechizos de luz para cegarlos siempre encontraban escapar. Algunas veces se detenían a descansar por poco tiempo, ya fuese en cuevas o en refugios hechos con lo que encontraran, casi siempre usaban rocas que eran lo más seguro para para a salvo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo la tormenta más empeoraba y las sombras aumentaban sus números.

Día 4

Pasaron por unas montañas cubiertas por la nieve, debían atravesarlas si querían seguir su camino, juntando las tormentas de nieve con la que cubría toda Equestra hacía de ese el peor camino de todos. En los dos días que habían partido de Ponyville todas notaban la extraña actitud de Silver, parecía enojado, se dirigía hacia ellas de mala gana y apresurándolas cuando se sentían cansadas, empezaban a sentirse molestas por su actitud.

Día 6

Ya tenían casi una semana viajando, Silver les había dicho que era un viaje de seis días volando, pero con esta tormenta se les hacía más difícil siquiera intentar volar, recogían suministros algunas veces que pasaban por un pueblo, estos siempre estaban destruidos y abandonados, recogían lo que podían y se iban rápido, cada vez era más difícil avanzar, cada día que pasaba era otro día de correr sin apenas descansar lo suficiente, las sombras eran cada vez más activas.

Día 7

En medio del agotamiento por falta de agua y comida habían llegado a lo que una vez fue una gran ciudad, Manehattan, estaba casi totalmente destruida, en los últimos pueblos que habían visto parecían encontrar cada vez más rastro de destrucción, hay más cosas ahí afuera de las cuales preocuparse. Decidieron entrar en ella para buscar comida y un lugar para descansar un rato, caminaron a través de las grandes calles de la ciudad preparados para lo que sea que los atacara.

-"Abran bien los ojos, seguro encontraremos más de esas cosas aquí" – dijo Silver otra vez con su actitud seria.

-"Eso hacemos" – respondió Rainbow de mala gana.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad a un pequeño parque, aun nada los había atacado y les parecía extraño, cerca del lugar había un mercado de comida, rápidamente entraron al lugar felices de encontrar comida, su decepción fue grande al entrar y ver el interior, todo el lugar vacío y mucha comida podrida. Silver salió frustrado del mercado y se quedó parado en medio de la calle.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" – preguntó Fluttershy llegando hasta él con las demás.

-"Sigamos buscando, debe haber más lugares con comida" – dijo serio empezando a caminar, las chicas lo siguieron de cerca.

Durante horas revisaron gran parte de la ciudad, muchos lugares estaban sin poder acceder a ellos, vieron varios lugares donde podían encontrar comida, pero nunca pudieron encontrar algo, encontraron una casa casi intacta y descansaron por una hora, se tomaron la poco agua que les quedaba, debían encontrar más antes de irse, siguieron caminando sin saber qué hacer y volvieron a llegar al parque en el centro de la ciudad.

-"Aquí no hay nada, la ciudad está completamente vacía" – dijo Applejack cansada y hambrienta, los demás estaban igual.

-"Debemos seguir nuestro camino, tal vez encontremos comido en otro pueblo" – dijo Silver caminando para salir de la ciudad.

-"¡Ya estoy harta de ti!" - gritó Rainbow corriendo y quedando en frente de él – "estamos hambrientas y cansadas, parece no importarte en lo absoluto si morimos de hambre" – está muy molesta.

-"En esta ciudad no hay nada, ya hemos revisado todo" – dijo él serio.

-"Sigamos buscando entonces, nos desmayaremos en cualquier momento si no comemos algo" – siguió gritándole.

-"Rainbow Dash tiene razón" – Twilight se acercó a ellos – "no sobreviviremos mucho tiempo hay afuera sin agua ni comida" – camino hacia las demás – "sigamos buscando chicas" – en eso todas siguieron a Twilight dejando a Silver atrás.

-"Como sea" – dijo Silver resignado, suspiro y las siguió.

Continuaron revisando la ciudad, se dirigieron a una de las pocas zonas que no revisaron antes, una pequeña parte que eran los barrios bajos, con algo de miedo por el lugar de adentraron más en él.

Llegaron a una pequeña parte en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar conocido por muchos como el peor lugar en el cual perderse, esos solían ser los escondites de muchos criminales peligrosos de la ciudad, muchas veces la guardia real hacían planes para atraparlos a todos, pero debido a que la zona es inmensa y ellos siempre andaban en movimiento era muy difícil dar con ellos, además de que la pocas veces que se intentó algo ninguno de los que entraron volvieron a verse, debían tener mucho cuidado ahí, todavía podían haber otras cosas además de las sombras.

-"¿Están seguras de que es seguro venir aquí?" – preguntó nerviosa Fluttershy.

-"Solo revisaremos un poco, este lugar también me da escalofríos, pero no tenemos más opciones, hay que encontrar suministros" – decía Twilight guiando al grupo, Silver seguía de ultimo con una cara de muy seria.

-"¿Qué te sucede Silver?" - preguntó Rarity acercándose a él – "¿Por qué de repente pareces un pony totalmente diferente?" – en el tiempo que Silver estuvo viviendo en Ponyville se había hecho muy amigo de Rarity, él tenía un pequeño gusto por la ropa formal y a veces la ayudaba a probarlos.

-"No me pasa nada, sigo siendo el mismo" – dijo Silver aun serio, se apartó un poco de ella.

-"Déjalo Rarity, no creo que logres mucho hablando con él" – dijo Rainbow Dash, ya le había molestado el comportamiento del pegaso desde hace días.  
El resto de ellas seguían viendo a Silver preocupadas por él, "¿por qué de repente actúa así?", el simplemente evitaba verlas de frente.

Toda la zona estaba cubiertas de pequeñas casas, se veían el pobre trabajo que tenían, también era el lugar donde vivía la gente pobre, seguían caminando entre caminos de tierras húmedas y frías, por un rato solo dieron vueltas por todo el lugar sin suerte.

-"Esto es inútil, aquí es igual que la ciudad, no hay nada" – dijo Applejack un poco desesperada.

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Pinkie a Twilight.

-"No lo sé" – respondió ella algo asustada – "tenía la esperanza de que encontraríamos algo, pero es inútil, todo aquí está muerto" – empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas, ya estaban muy cansados y hambrientos, estaban desesperados, ahora sabían porque Silver dijo que era demasiado peligroso.

-"Volvamos a la ciudad" – Silver se acercó a ella – "sigamos buscando ahí, todavía hay lugares que no hemos revisado" – camino de regreso por el camino de dónde venían, las demás dudaron por un momento seguirlo pero lo pensaron por unos segundos y se decidieron en seguirlo.

-"No te quedes atrás, cariño" – le dijo Rarity a Twilight, esta levanto la vista y se limpió las lágrimas, entonces también lo siguió.  
Mientras regresaban los caminos de los barrios empezaban a ponerse más fríos, el viento soplaba con intensidad y el lugar se llenó de niebla, Silver se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

-"Júntense" – dijo Silver en voz baja, en eso todas no esperaron mucho y cerraron un circulo cubriendo todos los ángulos, sabían tan bien como Silver que ellos ya estaban ahí  
– "este lugar es muy cerrado, debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren, ¡corran! – Silver salió corriendo seguido muy de cerca de las demás.

Mientras corrían escuchaban algunos aullidos y rugidos que parecían estar acercándose, pero el cansancio les empezó a hacer efecto, estaban hambrientos y exhaustos. Lograron salir de los barrios llegando a un gran campo de hierba, se detuvieron más adelante para tomar un poco de aire, pero no duro mucho ya que la niebla los seguía de cerca y los estaba rodeando, en las profundidades de esta se veían esos horribles ojos rojo sangre, habían demasiados de ellos.

-"Esto no puede terminar así" – decía enojado Silver, con pocas fuerzas estaba haciendo brillar su Elemento.

-"No hagas nada imprudente vaquero, estas tan débil como nosotras, no soportarías mucho" – dijo Applejack.

-"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?, ¿dejar que nos maten?" – preguntó Silver, sin embargo Applejack no sabía que responderle.

-"¡Acérquense a mi rápido!" – grito Twilight, todos se acercaron a ella justo en el momento en que las sombras atacaron, creo un escudo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Twilight sudaba por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, el escudo empezaba a agrietarse por el constante ataque de las sombras, todos esperaban lo peor una vez que el escudo cediera.

-"¡Deténganse por favor!" – Fluttershy gritó desesperada, el escudo no pudo aguatar más y se rompió en pedazos, Silver se movió rápidamente colocándose enfrente de Fluttershy provocando que el recibiera el primer ataque, un lobo logro morderle el hombro muy cerca del cuello – "¡Silver!" – mientras Silver caía veía todo lento, más sombras llegaban para atacarlos, su visión se nublaba poco a poco cuando cayó al suelo, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue una deslumbrante luz brillando con intensidad a lo lejos, después todo fue oscuridad.  
Silver volvió otra vez a ese lugar oscuro, flotando en un espacio desconocido, pero esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez escuchaba voces, muchas voces.

_¡Monstruo!_

Esta palabra rondaba por su mente repitiendo sin parar.

_¡Monstruo! _

Se cubrió las orejas para no escucharlo más, pero era inútil, estaba dentro su mente.

_¡Solo eres un monstruo, aléjate de nosotros!_

-"Basta…" – decía varias veces Silver – "deténganse, no soy un monstruo" – los gritos aumentaban y ya era insoportable – "¡BASTA!" - ahora todo fue silencio, ya no habían más gritos, abrió los ojos lentamente con una gran tristeza en ellos – "no soy un monstruo…" – después de eso solo despertó.

-"¿Qué me paso?" – abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba acostado en una habitación pequeña iluminada por una pequeña lámpara.

-"Estas despierto, me alegra" – Silver escucho una voz desconocida a su lado, volteo y ahí estaba sentado y limpiando unas vendas con sangre un unicornio de color café y melena gris, su Cutie Mark eran unas vendas con una tijera - "¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy?" – preguntó intentando recordar lo que paso.

-"Soy el doctor Iron Scissors y estas en lo que llamamos El Refugio en el subterráneo de Manehattan, este lugar está a salvo de esas cosas de ahí afuera" – se levantó y se acercó a él – "déjame decirte que eres un sujeto con mucha suerte" – le dijo señalando el vendaje que Silver tenía en su hombro – "un poco más arriba y te hubieran destrozado el cuello, descansa un poco más, te sentirás menos en pocas horas" – le paso un plato con un poco de comida, una sopa que no se veía muy deliciosa – "sabe mejor de lo que aparenta, comelo y te sentirás mejor" – se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta una puerta cercana.

-"Espera" – lo llamo antes de que se fuera pero sin levantarse, el dolor era intenso – "¿en dónde están mi amigas?" – preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-"No te preocupes por ellas, todas están a salvo, llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarlos" – luego de decir eso se fue.

-"Me alegro" – suspiro aliviado, se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación muy pensativo.  
En otra habitación cerca de donde estaba Silver estaban las chicas, cada una comiendo también un plato de sopa, todas dudaban sobre comerlo, aunque Pinkie Pie no dudo nada y se la tomo en un segundo.

-"Sabe mejor de lo que parece" – dijo Pinkie lamiendo el plato.

-"Al menos se un poco más educada" – dijo Rarity, después de ver la extraña sopa no quiso probarla, pero considerando que tenían tiempo sin comer probo un poco - "detesto admitirlo, pero Pinkie Pie tiene razón" – sin preocuparse por sus modales se tomó la sopa incluso más rápido que Pinkie, una vez terminado noto como las demás la veían extraño – "¿qué?, en serio esta deliciosa" – se sonrojo un poco, las demás se rieron, después cada una se tomó la sopa.

En eso tocaron la puerta y después entro el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Silver, cuando lo vieron todas se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se acercaron a él.

-"¿Cómo esta Silver doctor?" – preguntó Applejack preocupada.

-"No hay de qué preocuparse, acaba de despertar y está descansando en este momento" – cuando el doctor dijo eso todas suspiraron de alivio.

-"¿Podemos verlo?" – preguntó tímida Fluttershy.

-"Por supuesto, solo no dejen que se esfuerce mucho" – entonces el doctor se retiró.

Todas salieron rápido de la habitación, ya sabían en donde estaba Silver, una vez llegaron a donde estaba entraron, lo vieron acostado mirando hacia el techo como un zombie.

-"Silver" – dijo Fluttershy y fue corriendo al lado de él, Silver la escucho y volteo a verla.

-"Fluttershy… me alegro mucho que estés bien" – intento levantarse pero le dolió el hombro y volvió a recostarse.

-"Sera mejor que no te levantes por un buen rato, esa herida fue profunda" – dijo Twilight acercándose también, el resto también se acercó a él.

-"Estoy muy feliz de que todas estén bien" - les dedico una pequeña sonrisa, ya habían pasado muchos días desde que lo habían visto sonreír, las demás se alegraron de verlo así otra vez.

-"También nos alegra que estés en una pieza" – dijo Rainbow también feliz.

-"Listo" – dijo Pinkie Pie con un marcador en la boca, Silver no se fijó en que momento ella escribió en sus vendas "mejórate pronto", este solo siguió sonriendo por el detalle.

-"Gracias Pinkie" – dijo Silver.

-"De nada" – Pinkie solo se quedó sonriéndole.

-"¿Has comido algo?, déjame decirte que aquí sirven una sopa deliciosa" – dijo Rarity, después volvió a notar como las demás la vieron pero ahora riéndose – "¿ahora que dije?" – preguntó confundida.

-"¿Podrían decirme cómo llegamos aquí?, estaba seguro que era nuestro fin" – preguntó Silver un poco triste.

-"Veras" – empezó a hablar Twilight – "cuando ese lobo te mordió creímos también que era nuestro fin, pero justo a tiempo apareció un grupo de diez unicornios y lograron ahuyentaron a las sombras con hechizos de luz, entre ellos estaba el doctor que te atendió, como vieron que estabas muy herido nos trajeron rápidamente aquí para tenderte" – se acercó a Fluttershy – "Fluttershy casi les rogo que te ayudaran, la pobre estaba llorando" – la miro con una sonrisa.

-"¡Twilight!" – gritó Fluttershy sonrojada, las demás no resistieron reírse.

-"Chicas escuchen por favor" – Silver las llamo, todas voltearon a verlo– "solo quería decirles… que lo siento mucho…" – empezó a botar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué te disculpas compañero?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Por mi culpa paso esto, las puse a todas en peligro y casi nos matan" – cerro los ojos tratando de esconder su tristeza.

-"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada cariño, al contrario si no fuera por ti nunca hubiéramos llegado tan lejos" – le hablo cariñosamente Rarity.

-"¡Estaba muy asustado!" - gritó él, se levantó de la cama aguantando el dolor, intentaron detenerlo pero él las detuvo – "está asustado… me concentre tanto en cumplir mi misión que las puso a todas en peligro, casi morimos por mi culpa" – su herida empezó a sangran manchando las vendas.

-"Nosotras no te culpamos de nada, comprendemos que sintieras una gran carga sobre ti pero debes saber algo, no estás solo en esto" – dijo Twilight tratando de calmarlo.

-"Las trate horrible…" – siguió culpándose.

-"Ya te dijimos que comprendemos como te sentías, por favor no sigas culpándote de nada" – dijo Applejack.

-"Nosotras elegimos acompañarte en este viaje, aunque también es verdad que te pasaste un poco de la raya" – dijo Ranbow.

-"¡RAINBOW!" – gritaron las demás regañándola.

-"De acuerdo lo siento, solo decía" – miro hacia otro lado algo apenada.

-"Gracias chicas" – dijo Silver sonriendo y acostándose otra vez más calmado – "son las mejores" – se secó las lágrimas, todas solo se quedaron viéndolo y sonriendo, estaban felices de que todos estuvieran bien, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió entrando otra vez el doctor.

-"Les dije que no lo forzaran mucho, déjame cambiarte esas vendas" – fue rápido hasta Silver y empezó a cambiarlas para detener el sangrado.

-"Lo sentimos" – se disculparon todas.

-No importa, solo se abrió un poco la herida, lo arreglare rápido" – decía mientras se encargaba de detener el sangrado.

-"Disculpe doctor, ¿en cuánto tiempo Silver estará mejor?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Come le dije a él antes, si se queda quieto lo estará en un par de horas, las heridas deben cerrar completamente antes de intentar moverse" – una vez terminado de cambiar las vendas arrojo las sucias a un bote de basura.

-"Gracias por encargarse de mi doctor, estoy muy agradecido" – dijo Silver.

-"No hay ningún problema, solo no te muevas más quieres" – se dio la vuelta hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse volteo hacia ellos – "casi lo olvido, cuando puedan pasen por la cámara central del Refugio, nuestro líder quiere hablar con ustedes" – después de decir eso se retiró.

-"Así que tienen un líder, me pregunto cómo será" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Esperemos a que Silver se recupere e iremos a verlo" – dijo Twilight, en eso todas buscaron un lugar en la habitación en donde sentarse, esperarían ahí hasta que Silver estuviera mejor.

Durante unas pocas horas todos se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar, pero algo las despertó a todas, el sonido de unas pezuñas caminando por la habitación, cuando vieron de quien se trataba se alegraron, Silver se había levantado y ya no sangraba más, aunque parecía que aun sentía un poco de dolor en el hombre.

-"Ya estás bien, me alegro por ti" – dijo Applejack levantándose del suelo en donde se quedó dormida.

-"Casi como nuevo" – dijo él quejándose un poco por el dolor.

-"No te esfuerces mucho" – dijo Rarity.

-"¿Puedes caminar hasta la sala central?, creo que aún nos esperan ahí" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Con un poco de esfuerzo podre hacerlo, solo vayamos con calma" – camino hasta la puerta seguido de las chicas.

Caminaron por unos minutos por unos largos pasillos rocosos iluminados por muchas lámparas, todo el lugar estaba algo frio pero era el único seguro en la ciudad, vieron unos guardias en el camino los cuales los guiaron hasta la sala central del Refugio, llegaron hasta una pequeña puerta de acero y los dejaron entrar. El lugar era casi tan grande como el sótano de Canterlot, muchos ponys estaban ahí, algunos heridos, otros durmiendo y otros siendo atendidos por médicos, los siguieron guiando a través de la multitud hasta llegar a un lugar donde estaban reunidos muchos ponys, en medio de ellos un escritorio con muchos instrumentos de combate, entre ellos hachas, espadas e incluso algunas ballestas. Cuando los vieron les abrieron espacio y pasaron hasta quedar en frente del escritorio.

-"Nuestro líder llegara pronto" – llego junto a ellos el doctor Iron.

-"Espero no tarde mucho" – comentó Silver.

-"Espero no sea alguien aterrador" – dijo nerviosa Fluttershy.

-"Seguramente es alguien agradable" – le dijo Twilight para calmarla.

-"Vaya pero si no es nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle quien ha llegado a mi refugio" – una vos femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos, Twilight creyó reconocerla, volteo rápido y ahí la vio parada, una unicornio azul de un tono más oscuro que Rainbow con melena entre blanca y azul claro, estaba usando una capa negra.

-"¡¿Trixie?! – gritó Twilight al ver a la unicornio.

Continuara.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Otra luz de esperanza

Todas excepto Silver se quedaron impresionadas con lo que vieron, la unicornio que una vez llevo problemas a Ponyville estaba parada justo en frente de ellas. Trixie solo las veía con una expresión seria.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Trixie?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash acercándose a ella, pero su camino fue cortado por unos ponys que protegieron a Trixie.

-"Ten más respeto con nuestro líder, gracias a ella es que les permitimos a ustedes quedarse" – dijo unos de los ponys que le cortó el paso.

-"¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan?, ¿la acaba de llamar líder?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Así es" – dijo Iron – "Trixie fue nombrada nuestro líder, ella nos salvó a todos cuando esas cosas atacaron la ciudad, muchos aquí le debemos nuestras vida".

-"Seguro uso algún hechizo para manipularlos a todos" – dijo Rainbow incrédula – "Trixie solo causa problemas a donde va" – la miro enojada.

-"Ya deje atrás esos miserables días" – dijo Trixie caminando entre ellas y llegando hasta el escritorio – "les prometí a todos aquí que los mantendría a salvo y es algo que pienso cumplir" – volteo a verlas aun seria – "y si no les gusta pueden irse cuando quieran, no las detendré" – volvió a voltear y empezó a hablar con otros ponys.

-"¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes?" – Silver le pregunto a Twilight en voz baja.

-"Pues veras, un día ella llego a Ponyville presumiendo trucos de magia" – empezó Twilight a explicarle lo sucedido" - "se creía mejor que cualquier pony y hasta aseguraba haber vencido a una Osa Mayor, esa misma noche por cosas del destino una Osa Menos ataco a Ponyville, viendo que no podía hacer nada contra ella demostró el fraude que era" – la miro también enojada por lo que sucedió.

-"¿Y qué paso con la Osa Menor?" – volvió a preguntar.

-"Con unos cuantos hechizos básicos pude regresarla a la cueva en donde vivía, desde entonces no se le ha vuelto a ver".

-"Impresionante" – dijo Silver.

-"No fue para tanto" – Twilight sonrió.

-"Es cierto que Trixie llego a Manehattan haciendo trucos de magia" - el doctor que había escuchado su conversación se acercó a ellos – "la gente solo se burlaba de ella en ese entonces, pero cuando todo se oscureció hace un poco más de una semana salvo a muchos ponys ese día, créanme cuando les digo que ahora es diferente" – explico el médico.

-"¿Qué piensas al respecto Twilight?" - preguntó Rarity.

-"Todos parecen confiar mucho en ella, supongo que es nuestro deber también hacerlo, su gente nos salvó la vida después de todo".

-"Aun no confió mucho en ella" – dijo Rainbow – "la mantendré vigilada".

Mientras se preguntaban si podían confiar en Trixie esta estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con los ponys, algunos planes para liberar a la ciudad de esas sombras, claro sin que ellas pudieran escucharlos.

-"Es la única forma que se me ocurre, hemos intentado de todo y aun no logramos nada para deshacernos de esas cosas" – decía Trixie.

-"¿Esta segura que ellas pueden ayudarnos?, no parece que puedan hacer mucho" – decía un pony al lado de ella.

-"Me duele admitirlo, pero ellas son las únicas que pueden resolver este problema" – siguió hablando la unicornio azul.

-"Confiamos en usted señorita Trixie, intentémoslo entonces" – dijo otro pony.

En eso todos los que estaban hablando se voltearon, las vieron de frente y ellas algo nerviosas, aunque Silver se mantenía tranquilo, Trixie se adelantó y se paró justo en frente de ellas.

-"Necesitamos de su ayuda, solo los Elementos de la Armonía pueden resolver este problema, por favor ayúdennos" – Trixie inclino la cabeza en señal de súplica, ninguna sabía que decir, lo último que ellas esperarían de Trixie es que les pidiera ayuda.

-"¿Estás hablando en serio?, digo tu eres la última pony en la cual pensaría que pediría nuestra ayuda" – dijo Twilight.

-"Créanlo, en los últimos días hemos intentado de todo para librarnos de las sombras, ningún hechizo que conocemos es lo suficientemente fuerte para desaparecerlos, hemos perdido muchos ponys en el intento" – agacho más la cabeza, recordaba a todos esos ponys que perdieron intentando proteger la ciudad

-"¿Estas segura que solo nosotras podemos hacer esto?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"No hay magia más poderosa conocida que los Elementos de la Armonía, estoy más que segura" – las volvió a mirar de frente – "por favor, no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por los ponys de aquí" – en eso todas voltearon a su alrededor, todos las veían como si les suplicaran su ayuda.

-"No me gusta verlos sufriendo así, ayudémoslos" – les dijo Silver a todas en voz baja.

-"Apenas pudimos salvar a Ponyville, esta ciudad es inmensa, necesitaríamos más poder que antes" – dijo Twilight.

-"Entonces déjenmelo a mí" – dijo Silver.

-"No puedes hacer eso" – Fluttershy se acercó a él – "duraste un día entero en despertar después de usar tu Elemento, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasara cuando lo hagas de nuevo, además puede ser más de lo que puedas soportar, no sabemos ni siquiera si tu…"

– intento convencerlo.

-"No te preocupes por mi" – la interrumpió Silver tranquilizándola – "estaré bien ya lo veras, no los dejare a su suerte en este lugar" – se adelantó y se paró en frente de Trixie -"los ayudaremos" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Y tú quién eres?, nunca te había visto antes" – preguntó Trixie.

-"Mi nombre es Silver Arrow, he ayudado a estas chicas a salvar Ponyville, también estaba en las mismas condiciones que esta ciudad, pero ahora todos están a salvo dentro de un escudo de magia por el cual esas sombras no pueden pasar, nos encargaremos de proteger esta ciudad también" – le dedico una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien" – dijo Trixie sonriendo un poco – "me gusta tu actitud, síganme entonces" – Trixie empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde habían llegado.

-"Vamos" – les dijo Silver a las demás, después siguió a Trixie.

-"No tenemos otra opción" – Twilight miro a las demás – "además tiene razón en eso, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte, también es nuestro deber ayudarlos" – camino detrás de Silver.

-"Entonces cuenten conmigo" – dijo Applejack.

-"Solo espero que ella no este tramando nada peligroso" – dijo Rainbow, aun no quería confiar en Trixie, pero no tampoco quería dejar a todos esos ponys en peligro.

-"Yo también quiero ayudar a estos ponys, ya he hecho algunos amigos" – dijo Pinkie señalando a un grupo de potrillos, ellos la saludaron con alegría.

-"Supongo que no se puede evitar" – dijo Fluttershy algo temerosa.

-"No se olviden de mi queridas, todo los Elementos siempre debemos estar juntos" – dijo Rarity.

Todos siguieron a Trixie por la puerta, también los acompañaban el doctor Iron y otros unicornios. Caminaron por los largos túneles subterráneos, el lugar seguí siendo frio y húmedo que antes, después de varios minutos llegaron hasta otra pequeña puerta de acero también vigilada por unos ponys, Trixie les dio una orden para que la abrieran y de inmediato empezaron a abrirla, obviamente era la entrada al Refugio, apenas la puerta fue abierta un viento helado inundo el túnel, más allá se extendía por otra red de túneles totalmente oscuros.

-"Esta es la única entrada, más adelante están las viejas minas de la ciudad" – les explicaba Trixie colocándose la capucha de la capa, también unas gafas para poder ver en la tormenta – "a partir de aquí los mantenemos oscuros por seguridad, no queremos que esas cosas sepan en donde nos escondemos" – ilumino su cuerno y creo un aura de color verde cubriendo todo su cuerpo, lo mismo hicieron todos los unicornios que estaban con ellos, eran diez en total.

-"¿Y eso para qué es?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Para protegernos de la tormenta, muchos ya fueron corrompidos por ella y se han convertido en sombras, estas auras nos protegen" – dijo Trixie.

-"¿Y por qué a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada?" - preguntó Applejack – "tenemos varios días viajando bajo esta tormenta".

-"Son los Elementos" – dijo Silver – "ellos nos protegen".

-"No sabían que fueran capaces de hacer eso" – dijo Twilight viendo su corona.

-"¿Y por qué los habitantes de Ponyville no se convirtieron en esas cosas?, recuerdo que solo habían sido animales" – preguntó Applejack.

-"No se expusieron el suficiente tiempo para que fueran infectados, diría yo que tuvieron suerte" – respondió Silver.

-"Incluso yo sabía de eso" – dijo Trixie y después volteo a ver a Silver – "aunque me he preguntado algo, ¿cómo has podido viajar con ellas y aun sigues sin corromperte?" – preguntó mirando fijamente a Silver.

-"También poseo un Elemento" – respondió mostrando el anillo en su oreja – "aunque sea diferente de los Elementos de la Armonía, es igual de poderoso".

-"Nunca había escuchado nada sobre otros Elementos, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?, ¿hay más de esos?" – preguntó Trixie interesada en conseguir uno.

-"Me temo que estos Elementos son peligrosos, el mismo que causo esta tormenta tiene uno en su posesión" – Trixie escucho eso y de repente se acercó más a Silver, su cara demostraba enojo.

-"¿Sabes quién fue el desgraciado que hizo esto?" – preguntó tomando de la capa a Silver.

-"Se quién es, por eso estamos haciendo este viaje, buscamos la manera de detenerlo antes de que el mundo sea consumido en la oscuridad" – miro serio a Trixie, después de unos segundos esta lo soltó.

-"Espero puedan hacerlo, no quiero vivir en estos túneles el resto de mi vida" – miro otra vez hacia la entrada del Refugio – "de acuerdo, movámonos rápido, mantenga una luz baja solo para alumbrar el camino, pase lo que pase manténganse todos juntos" – les dijo a los unicornios.

-"¡Si, señor! – dijeron al mismo tiempo todos ellos, cada uno ilumino un poco su cuerno, lo suficiente para ver por donde caminan.

-"En verdad le tienen mucho respeto a Trixie" – dijo Rainbow.

-"No tienes idea" – dijo el doctor Iron.

Trixie corrió a través de las puertas, seguida muy de cerca de los unicornios e igualmente detrás de ellos Silver y las chicas. Justo como había dicho Trixie a cerca de los túneles, estos estaban completamente oscuros, cada uno se guiaba con su propia luz, los demás hicieron brillar parcialmente sus Elementos, al igual que los unicornios lo suficiente para alumbrar el camino y no llamar la atención.  
Los túneles de las minas eran inmensos, mientras corrían lograban ver muchos caminos en él, sería fácil perderse ahí si no conocías el camino. Cada vez hacia más frio y el viento soplaba más fuerte, después de varios minutos corriendo llegaron hasta la entrada de la mina, un gran umbral se podía ver casi bloqueado completamente con rocas, dejando solo una pequeña abertura por la cual pasar.

-"¿Ustedes hicieron eso?" – preguntó Silver con curiosidad.

-"Así es, mientras menos sean visibles estas minas será mucho mejor para nosotros" – explico Trixie, ella fue la primera en salir por la abertura, seguida de los unicornios que los acompañaban y de ultimo los portadores de los Elementos.

Cuando observaron fuera de las minas se podía ver la ciudad a la distancia, el lugar estaba ubicado en unas montañas cercanas a Manehattan, el cielo seguía igual de oscuro que en las últimas horas.

-"Muy bien escuchen todos" – hablo Trixie llamando la atención de los presentes – "si queremos salvar a los habitantes de la ciudad debemos hacerlo rápido, mi plan es reunirlos a todos en un solo punto, de manera que cuando los tengamos ustedes actuaran y los purificaran, después nosotros usaremos nuestro hechizo de protección para que no queden infectados otra vez" – explico Trixie.

-"¿Quieres usarnos a todos de carnada?" - preguntó Rainbow poniéndose enfrente de ella – "¿esa es tu gran idea?".

-"Realmente a mí tampoco me gusta cómo suena, pero si queremos salvarlos a todos es mejor hacer eso que ir nosotros buscándolos y que ellos nos embosquen, sé que es peligroso pero es lo menos arriesgado que se me ocurre" – decía Trixie un poco dudosa sobre su plan – "pero te puedo asegurar que estaremos más que listos en caso de que algo salga mal, no es la primera vez que salimos" – la miro seria.

-"Solo espero que no nos maten por tu culpa" – Rainbow se hizo a un lado.

-"¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?" – Trixie volteo y le pregunto al resto, nadie dijo nada al respecto – "muy bien, síganme" – entonces salió corriendo bajando la montaña seguida de los demás, apenas iluminando su cuerno para ver el camino y no llamar mucho la atención.

Bajaron todos a toda prisa aunque teniendo cuidado de donde pisaban, el camino era rocoso y un poco inclinado, el viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte mientras más bajaban, mientras Trixie y sus unicornios usaban sus cuernos para ver el camino los otros seguían usando sus Elementos, cuando lograron llegar a la base de la montaña se acercaron rápido a una pequeña casa que estaba algo destruida, se adentraron en ella y buscaron una habitación que estuviera en buen estado, encontraron lo que parecía ser una sala de estar y ahí todos se reunieron alrededor de Trixie, esta había hecho brillar un poco más su cuerno para iluminar la habitación, el lugar no tenía ninguna abertura visible desde afuera así que no corrían ningún peligro ahí.

-"¿Explícame como llamaremos la atención de todos?, esta ciudad es muy grande" – preguntó Silver a la unicornio azul.

-"Iremos al centro de la ciudad, hay un parque en ese lugar, es una zona amplia y podremos tener mucho campo de visión, entre todos los unicornios usaremos un hechizo de luz cargado y lo lanzaremos al aire, lo más alto que podamos y así los atraeremos hasta nosotros" – explico Trixie.

-"Esperaba un plan más elaborado, querida" – comento Rarity.

-"Es lo poco que podemos hacer por el momento, si tienes un mejor plan quiero escucharlo" – Trixie la miro un poco molesta, ella solo volteo la mirada sin decir nada – "eso creí" – volteo a ver el resto – "no perdamos más tiempo, andando" – salió corriendo seguido del resto del equipo, adentrándose en las inmensas calles de la ciudad.  
Corrían lo más rápido que podían, la tormenta había inundado más la ciudad desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí, el camino también estaba más oscuro.

-"¿Segura que sabes por dónde vamos?" – preguntó Twilight acercándose a Trixie.

-"Antes de que todo esto pasara estuve un tiempo en la ciudad, la conozco muy bien" - respondió ella.

-"La tormenta está empeorando" – dijo Silver deteniéndose de golpe, una fuerte ráfaga de viento los obligo a detenerse.

-"¡Todos cerca mío, ahora!" - todos se acercaron a ella rápidamente, creo un escudo de magia cubriéndolos – "¡todos los unicornios ayúdenme a mantenerla!" - los unicornios presentes incluyendo a Twilight y Rarity ayudaron a reforzar el escudo, con un poco de esfuerzo debido a la tormenta lograron mantenerlo – "¡de prisa!" – dijo y todos siguieron el camino hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Afortunadamente durante todo su camino no tuvieron más problemas con las sombras, la ciudad era enorme y estaban esparcidos por todos lados, tuvieron suerte pensó Trixie. Lograron llegar al parque que menciono Trixie, era el mismo en el cual Silver y sus amigas habían llegado buscando algo para comer. Entraron en él, era un pequeño parque con unas cuantas bancas, algunos árboles y juegos en los cuales podían jugar los potrillos, aunque todos estos estaban un poco maltratados con la tormenta, llegaron hasta el centro.

-"Muy bien todos concéntrese en un solo hechizo" – les hablo Trixie a los unicronios – "cargaremos un simple hechizo de iluminación y cuando les de mi señal lo lanzaremos lo más alto que podamos" – dicho eso todos los unicornios se reunieron alrededor de ella, el resto se quedó a un lado, fue bueno que dejaran activo el escudo ya que así podían concentrase más, aunque no duraría mucho.

Primero empezó Trixie, creo una pequeña esfera de luz enfrente de ella la cual empezaba a agrandarse, los demás unicornios empezaron a reforzarlo haciéndola más grande y más brillante, durante un minuto estuvieron reforzándola y ya esta era casi del tamaño de una casa, el escudo se había deshecho debido al tamaño de la esfera, por unos pocos segundos más estuvieron aguantando la tormenta esperando la señal de Trixie, la concentración de todos podía caer en cualquier momento.

-"¡Ahora!" – gritó Trixie y en un último esfuerzo todos lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas aquella gran luz, le recordó a Twilight aquella que uso la Princesa Celestia para iluminar los jardines del castillo.

La esfera siguió subiendo hasta perderse de vista entre las nubes, Trixie volvió a crear el escudo para estar a salvo en caso de que su plan funcionara, esperaron por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, sintieron una pequeña sensación que no sentían desde hace varios días, una calidez rodeo el lugar en donde estaban, levantaron la vista y ahí lo vieron, la esfera había llegado a buena altura y empezó a expandirse, iluminando todo el parque en el que se encontraban y un poco más -"Estén atentos portadores de los Elementos, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener el escudo, ustedes hagan lo suyo" – le dijo Trixie.

-"Todos estén listos" – dijo Twilight tomando posición para usar su Elemento en cualquier momento, los demás hicieron la mismo – "¿seguro que estarás bien, Silver?" – preguntó preocupada al pegaso, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que el volviera a usar ese poder.

-"Estoy seguro, confía en mi" – respondió el con una sonrisa confiada.  
Siguieron esperando durante pocos minutos, todo el lugar seguía iluminado como si el sol volviera a brillar sobre ellos, no habían puntos ciegos que no pudieran ver a su alrededor.

-"Este plan ya no me está gustando" – decía Fluttershy temblando de miedo y cerrando los ojos.

-"Tranquilízate Fluttershy" – le dijo Silver – "ya verás que todo saldrá bien, pronto regresaremos a casa" – dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-"¿Me lo prometes?" – preguntó ella abriendo los ojos.

-"Lo prometo" – le dijo y después siguió observando la zona, Fluttershy también hizo lo mismo.

El momento pareció haber llegado, se escuchaban muchas pisadas a lo lejos que parecían acercarse, lograron ver como algo se asomaba entre las sombras de los edificios cercanos, un lobo se ocultaba de la luz. Los ruidos empezaron a aumentar en consideración, muchos lobos y tigres aparecieron entre las sombras, muchos ojos rojos sobre ellos, esperando el momento para atacar.

-"El hechizo no durara mucho tiempo más, prepárense" – dijo Trixie, mientras seguían esperando cada vez se podían ver más sombras rodeando el parque entre los edificios, el hechizo empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco trayendo otra vez la oscuridad, las sombras empezaron a salir de sus escondites acercando más mientras la luz se apagaba.

Y así como apareció la luz esta desapareció por completo, una vez más la sola oscuridad los rodeaba, aunque seguían dentro del escudo no estaban completamente a salvo.

-"Ya no veo nada" – dijo Applejack.

-"Esperemos que se acerquen lo suficiente, debimos llamar la atención de todas esas cosas que estaban en la ciudad, debemos asegurarnos que estén todas aquí" – dijo Trixie.

-"Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos de ellos hay, ¿Cómo sabremos que los hemos atraído a todos?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-"Mientras más salvemos menos nos costara salvar al resto si es que nos hicieron falta" – respondió Trixie – "no dije que los salvaríamos a todos a la vez, pero espero salvemos a la mayoría aquí, después revisaremos la ciudad en busca de más" – de entre la niebla alrededor del escudo se dibujaron varios ojos rojos, poco a poco aumentaban con gran rapidez, los rugidos helaban la piel de los presentes, no habían más oportunidades si fallaban, debían lograrlo.

Ya se reconocían los cuerpos de las sombras, tan negros que podían distinguirse entre la niebla, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para iniciar el ataque.

-"Llego la hora chicos, ahora todo depende de ustedes" – dijo Trixie.

-"Hagámoslo" – dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su corona, las chicas también hicieron brillar sus Elementos, las sombras notaron la luz proveniente del escudo y empezaron a atacarlo, con fuerza los unicornios lograban mantener el escudo.

Las chicas se elevaron alrededor de Siver cargando el rayo de arcoíris en la corono de Twilight, esta abrió los ojos cubiertos por la magia y entonces dejo salir todo ese poder. El rayo arcoíris se elevó en los aires atravesando el escudo, llegando a poca altura cubrió toda la zona de su magia, revelando cientos de sombras que los rodeaban, todas cegadas con la luz y empezaron a gritar como si se quemaran, desvaneciéndose estos mismo dejando cada uno a un pony inconsciente.

-"Está funcionando, sigan así" – dijo Trixie alegre mientras ella y los otros unicornios seguían manteniendo el escudo. Mientras mantenían la magia de los Elementos curando a los ponys más llegaban en grandes cantidades, igual que como paso en Ponyville, la magia no podía cubrirlos a todos.

-"Parece que llego mi turno" – dijo Silver haciendo brillar también su Elemento – "terminemos con esto de una vez por todas" – sus ojos brillaron con un tono azul mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por la magia de su Elemento.  
Pero algo inesperado sucedió, antes de usar su Elemento para amplificar la purificación algo hizo temblar el escudo, Silver al igual que las chicas perdieron su concentración por la fuerte sacudida y dejaron de usar los Elementos, cuando pudieron reaccionar vieron como el escudo caía en pedazos, alrededor de todos ellos y volando varias sombras con formas de lo que parecían ser pequeños dragones los rodeaban, diez en total y también con los ojos rojos, estos habían impactado con gran fuerza contra el escudo que lo destruyeron en un segundo.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" – preguntó Fluttershy temblando.

-"Nunca los habíamos visto antes" – dijo Trixie poniéndose en guardia, los unicornios hicieron los mismo.

-"Son Guivernos, una especie parecida a los dragones" – dijo Silver también en guardia.  
Los Guivernos rugieron con gran fuerza y se lanzaron al ataque, rápidamente Trixie volvió a crear otro escudo pero este también fue destruido en un instante, todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones huyendo de estos, los diez Guivernos se dispersaron es busca de ellos.

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – le preguntó Twilight a Silver que estaba corriendo cerca de él.

-"Dudemos reunirnos todos de nuevo, será peligroso que estemos separados" – esquivo con algo de esfuerzo el ataque de uno de ellos – "lanza otra bengala, eso los ahuyentara por unos segundos" – le dijo a la unicornio, Twilight obedeció y lanzo la bengala a baja altura, exploto cegando al Guiverno que los atacaba y haciendo que este se alejara.

Eso hizo que los todos los Guivernos en la zona se alejaran un poco, todos los demás vieron la bengala y corrieron rápido hacia ella, una vez reunidos los unicornios volvieron a crear otro escudo reforzándolo aún más que antes, Silver con ayuda de su Elemento ayudo a hacerlo más resistente.

-"Espero resista más que los anteriores" – dijo Applejack.

-"Manténganlo intacto los mas que puedan" – les dijo Silver a los unicornios – "intentémoslo otra vez" – les dijo a las chicas.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Twilight – "¡rápido chicas!" – gritó y rápidamente todas tomaron otra vez la formación, haciendo brillar otra vez los Elementos y llevando toda la magia hacia Twilight.

Mientras tanto los Guivernos seguían golpeando con brutalidad el escudo, incluso siendo más fuerte que los anteriores no duraría mucho.  
-"No creo que lo logremos a tiempo" – dijo Trixie cansada por mantener el escudo de esos ataques, los demás unicornios estaban igual.

-"Yo me encargo" – dijo Silver elevándose sobre los demás – "los distraeré mientras ustedes lanzan el hechizo, cuando les de mi señal diríjanlo hacia arriba" – hizo brillar su Elemento y salió del escudo, quedando justo en medio de todos los Guivernos lo hizo brillar aún más – "¡vengan por mí!" – gritó y salió volando a toda la velocidad que la tormenta le permitió, todos los Guivernos lo siguieron.

-"¡No seas imprudente!" -gritó Applejack pero este ya se había ido – "como le encanta preocuparnos".  
-"Debemos apresurarnos, esta vez tiene que ser más poderoso" – dijo Twilight cargando más los Elementos alrededor de ella, pero aun no estaban completamente a salvo, los lobos y tigres de sombras lo rodearon otra vez, estos comenzaron nuevamente a golpear el escudo.

-"¡Quieren darse prisa por favor!" – gritó Trixie totalmente exhausta.

-"Deja de quejarte y sigue manteniendo el escudo" – dijo Rainbow.

En el aire Silver seguían guiando a los Guivernos, estos lo seguían muy de cerca por lo mucho que hacia brillar su Elemento. Con gran dificultad los esquivaba, ellos no tenían problemas con la tormenta, eran parte de ella y Silver todavía seguía sintiendo dolor en su hombro.

-"Un poco más… " - se decía a si mismo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la herida que tenia se estaba abriendo y la sangre corría por su cuerpo – "le prometí que nunca más dejaría a alguien morir…" – en su cabeza apareció otra vez la imagen de aquella pegaso idéntica a Fluttershy pero de color blanco y cabello azul, parecía que le sonreirá a Silver – "Winter… " – se detuvo en seco en el aire mientras su herida seguía sangrando, los Guivernos lo rodearon y el mantuvo la vista hacia abajo – "será una vez más entonces…" – levanto la vista con una expresión de ira, haciendo brillar fuertemente su Elemento y después todo su cuerpo con un aura blanca, los diez Guivernos atacaron sin piedad al pegaso – "una vez más…" – dijo perdiéndose entre los Guivernos.

Justo en el momento en que clavarían sus colmillos un fuerte resplandor los arrojo lejos de Silver, en el centro de este algo aparecio aumentando de tamaño, los Guivernos parecían estar quemandose por la cegadora luz.

-"¡Desaparezcan!" – se escuchó una voz grave salir desde el centro del resplandor, después solo se escuchó una gran rugido que llego a escucharse hasta donde estaba el resto.

-"Espero que Silver se encuentre bien" – dijo Pinkie preocupada al escuchar el rugido, mientras Fluttershy se había quedado viendo muy callada hacia el cielo desde que Silver se fue.

De repente pareció que el día había vuelto otra vez, todo el cielo sobre la ciudad brillo con gran intensidad, despejando todas la nueves creadas por la tormenta y desvaneciendo a todas las sombras en su camino.

-"Seguramente fue Silver, hagámoslo rápido" – dijo Fluttershy alertando a las demás.

-"¡Muy bien, con todas sus fuerzas chicas!" – gritó Twilight.

Twiligh libero toda la magia que habían acumulado, el rayo arcoíris atravesó el escudo pero sin romperlo, fue directo hacia el la luz que se formó en el cielo, impactando con aquello que estaba dentro de él, concentrando toda la energía de los Elementos de la Armonía, con otro gran rugido disperso toda la energía por todo el cielo, en pocos segundos rodeo completamente la ciudad creando un escudo de magia azul, cada sombra en la ciudad fue desapareciendo purificando a cada pony afectado por la tormenta, fue entonces cuando aquel resplandor en el cielo desapareció.

-"Un gran trabajo debo decir" – dijo Trixie aliviada, dejo desparecer el escudo cayendo al suelo exhausta al igual que los unicornios que andaban con ellos.

-"Lo hemos logrado chicas, ¡viva!" – festejaba Pinkie dando saltos por todos lados.

-"¿Cómo puedes seguir con tanta energía?" - dijo Applejack cansada y sentada en el suelo – "aunque me alegra también que lo hayamos logrado" – miro feliz a su alrededor, los ponys que fueron purificados empezaban a despertarse.

-"Buen trabajo a todos" – decía Twilight a todos los presentes.

-"¿De que estas hablando?" - dijo el doctor Iron acercándose a ella – "ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo".

-"Todo gracias a que ustedes mantuvieron el escudo, también ustedes ayudaron a salvar la ciudad" – dijo Rarirty sonriéndole aunque se mostraba algo cansada.

-"Bueno, fue un placer ayudar" – dijo el doctor volteando a otro lado apenado.

-"No fue para tanto" – dijo Rainbow, estaba tirada el suelo de espalda suspirando de alivio por haber salvado la ciudad.

-"Aun no termina, ahora debemos reunir a todos los ponys que fueron purificados" – dijo Twilight.

-"Oigan chicas" – decía Fluttershy mirando por todos lados buscando algo – "¿Dónde está Silver?" – todas se dieron cuenta que no veían a Silver en ningún lado, empezaron a buscarlo en los alrededores.

-"Miren arriba, ¿Qué es eso?" – dijo Trixie, todos subieron la vista y veían algo cayendo del cielo.

-"¡Es Silver!" – gritó Fluttershy.

-"Rápido debemos ayudar…" – Twilight no termino de hablar cuando Fluttershy salió volando a toda velocidad.

Fluttershy voló desesperadamente hacia Silver, con una gran velocidad llego hasta el muy rápido y atrapándolo, soltando un par de lágrimas miro el herido cuerpo de Silver y también cubierto de sangre por la herida que se le había abierto, este tenía los ojos abierto los cuales empezó a abrir lentamente cuando sintió las lágrimas de la pegaso cayendo en su rostro.

-"¿Fluttershy?" - preguntó Silver un poco desorientado – "¿Por qué lloras?, ¿alguien te ha estado molestando?".

-"Silver yo… tu… ¡eres un tonto!" - gritó ella sorprendiendo a Silver – "pudiste haber muerto…" – dejo llorando cada vez más, pero era de felicidad al saber que él se encontraba bien.

-"Lo siento…" – dijo bajando un poco la vista – "pero era algo que tenía que hacer…" – después de eso Fluttershy lo abrazo con fuerza, Silver aguantando el dolor solo dejo que ella lo abrazara – "perdóname por preocuparte" – dijo en voz baja y sonriendo.

-"No te preocupes, solo me alegra mucho que estés bien" – levanto la vista dándole una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas rojas, Silver solo se quedó mirándola fijamente, algunos viejos recuerdos volvían a su mente, una vez más aquella pegaso de color blanco.

-"Sera mejor que regresemos con los demás" – dijo Silver reaccionando – "debemos asegurarnos de que todos los ponys que fueron afectados estén bien".

-"Esta bien, ¿puedes volar?" – preguntó ella.

-"Creo que si" - se apartó de ella moviendo sus alas, logro mantenerse en el aire – "vamos" – le dijo, entonces los dos se fueron hasta donde estaba el resto del equipo.

Continuara.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Retomando el camino

Han pasado dos días desde que Silver y las portadoras llegaron a la ciudad de Manehattan, desde que salvaron a la ciudad al igual que a Ponyville las cosas han mejorado bastante, con la ayuda de Trixie y de su gente habían rescatado a todos los afectados por la tormenta, ya no había mas riesgos de que fueran contaminados otra vez. Todos los refugiados en las minan salieron por primera vez en lo que fueron varios días oscuros, aunque todavía no se podía ver el sol por la tormenta afuera del escudo igualmente estaban a salvo, las sombras no se atrevían a entrar dentro del escudo, parecía que les aterraba. Caminando cerca del parque en el centro de la ciudad estaba Trixie, estaba muy agradecida con aquellos que hicieron todo eso posible.

-"No se como podré agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros" – Trixie caminaba por las calles acompañada de todos los portadores,

-"Era lo que debíamos hacer, estaban en peligro y nosotros solo los ayudamos" – decía Silver cerca de ella, otra vez tenia vendado el hombro ya que se había abierto su herida en la batalla.

-"Salvaron nuestras vidas, eso es algo con lo que siempre les estaré en deuda" – siguió hablando Trixie.

-"Si, somos geniales" – dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba y presumía algunas acrobacias, sin tormenta ya era posible volar libremente.

-"Trata de comportarte un poco, ¿quieres?" – dijo Applejack viendo enojada a Rainbow.

-"Pero si es verdad" – dijo Rainbow para salir volando rápidamente alejando se ellos.

-"¡Vuelva aquí señorita!" – gritó Applejack corriendo detrás de ella.

-"Al menos ellas parecen estar bien" – dijo Fluttershy causando que todos los presentes rieran.

-"¡Yo estoy muy feliz también!" - gritó Pinkie – "hemos salvado a muchos ponys y he hecho muchos amigos, ya conozco a todos en Manehattan" – saltaba feliz.

-"¿Eso es posible?" – preguntó Trixie.

-"Con ella todo es posible" – dijo Rarity suspirando, una vez todos los presentes rieron, aunque Trixie aún seguía confundida.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, habían muchos ponys trabajando en le reconstrucción de los edificios, tomaría mucho trabajo pero estaban mas dispuestos a recuperar su ciudad, la destrucción que ocasiono la tormenta fue enorme, costaba creer que antes era una ciudad muy viva.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida Silver?" – preguntó Fluttershy acercándose a él.

-"Mucho mejor gracias, el doctor iron me dijo que no hiciera trabajos forzosos por un tiempo, parece que la herida se abrió más durante la pelea" – respondió el pegaso dedicándole una sonrisa, Fluttershy se veía contenta de que estuviera bien.

-"¿Ves lo que yo veo?" – preguntó Rarity a Twilight en voz baja mientras veía fijamente a Fluttershy y a Silver.

-"Si, parece que se llevan muy bien" – respondió la unicornio inocentemente.

-"No se para que me molesto" – dijo Rarity suspirando, Twilight solo se quedó confundida con su reacción.

En el camino lograron alcanzar a Rainbow y Applejack, parecía que ya estaban más calmadas y siguieron caminando todos juntos otra vez.

-"¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" - preguntó Rainbow a Silver – "¿debemos continuar con nuestra búsqueda?".

-"Me temo que si Rainbow Dash" – Silver se puso serio -"hemos liberado a esta ciudad de la tormenta pero el resto del mundo sigue igual, apenas me recupere completamente de mi herida debemos irnos" – todas parecían algo asustadas por tener que volver a salir a la oscuridad, apenas y habían logrado salir vivos del ataque de esos Guivernos, pero sabían muy bien que era su deber continuar.

-"Supongo que tampoco se puede evitar, recuerden que todos en Canterlot cuentan con nosotros" – hablo Applejack, todos levantaron la vista recordando su misión.

-"Es cierto" – dijo Twilight – "todos tienen sus esperanzas puestas en nosotros, no podemos fallar, Equestria necesita una vez más nuestra ayuda" – todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Twilight.

-"Siempre pueden contar conmigo" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Igualmente" – siguió Applejack.

-"Siempre estaremos ahí cuando alguien necesite nuestra ayuda" – dijo feliz Pinkie Pie.

-"Estoy segura que lo lograremos" – dijo Rarity.

-"Yo también ayudare" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Me alegra saber que podemos contar con ustedes" – dijo Trixie adelantándose y llamando la atención de todos, se dio la vuelta y los miro – "por favor nunca se rindan, solo ustedes pueden hacer esto" – sonrió amablemente, nunca habían visto esa parte de Trixie, después todo sonrieron al igual que ella.

-"Tu tampoco debes rendirte" – dijo Silver – "los ponys de esta ciudad cuentan contigo, una vez que nos hayamos ido confiaremos en ti para cuidar de ellos".

-"Déjenmelo a mí" – Trixie hizo brillar su cuerno y aparecieron el sombrero y la capa de estrellas que ella solía usar – "la Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo promete" – todos a su alrededor se alegraron al ver de que la ciudad estaba segura con Trixie, podían seguir su viaje tranquilos.

(Nota del autor: siempre había querido escribir esa frase de Trixie xD).

Durante el resto del día cada una estuvo ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, Silver insistía en querer ayudar pero Fluttershy siempre lo regañaba y decía que debía descansar, su herida podría abrirse de nuevo, el de mala gana solo se quedaba acostado en una camilla, el doctor Iron tenía unas cuantas dentro de una carpa que levantó para atender a los heridos, cerca del parque en el centro de Manehattan.

Decidieron tomar otro día en Manehattan para que Silver pudiera recuperarse, ya pasado el tiempo se habían levantado muchas carpas cerca de donde descansaba el pegaso para que todos pudieran dormir, aun no era seguro quedarse dentro de los edificios ya que estos podían ceder en cualquier momento. Pero había alguien que no podía dormir, dando vueltas entre las carpas se encontraba Twilight, algo la mantenía despierta. Camino llegando cerca del punto en donde habían quedado rodeados dentro del escudo, lo que solía ser un hermoso jardín en algún tiempo ahora solo era tierra seca, la unicornio aun no podía creer el gran peligro por el cual estaba pasando Equestria. Algo fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, unas pisadas se escucharon detrás de ella y deteniéndose, lentamente volteo la cabeza y vio a Trixie parada detrás suyo.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir supongo?" – preguntó Trixie.

-"Solo pensaba…" – volvió a voltear viendo otra vez la tierra seca.

-"Si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte" – camino hasta su lado y se sentó.

-"Es que… aun me cuesta creer lo que está pasando…" – comenzó a hablar Twilight – "hemos pasado muchos peligros antes y los hemos superado… pero esta vez no estoy segura si podremos lograrlo… ni siquiera Discord causo tantos problemas…" – bajo la cabeza.

-"¿Qué te sucede?, ¿dónde esta la Twilight Sparkle de esta tarde?, aquella que levanto los ánimos de sus amigas cuando estaban dudando" – preguntó Trixie.

-"No las quería ver tristes…" – respondía Twilight – "me dolía verlas así, aunque en realidad yo estaba igual que ella…" – unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro - ¡tengo miedo! - esas palabras sorprendieron a Trixie – "tengo miedo… de lo que nos pueda pasar… se que muchos cuentan con nosotros… pero igualmente no puedo evitar sentirme asustada…" – Trixie solo se quedó pensativa sobre lo que decía Twilight.

-"Te entiendo" – dijo Trixie, Twilight levanto un poco la vista para verla – "yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero siempre recuerdo que siempre existirá la esperanza, la esperanza de que podamos volver a esos días pacíficos que siempre hemos tenido" – se levantó y miro a Twilight – "ven conmigo" – tomo uno de los cascos delanteros de Twilight y la guía un poco mas adelante de donde estaban, llagaron a donde estaban unos cuantos árboles derrumbados y varios agujeros en el la tierra.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – pregunto Twilight confundida de porque ella la trajo ahí.

-"Mira detenidamente al frente tuyo" – Trixie solo dijo eso y esbozo una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué debería ver?, todo está muerto aquí…" – dejo de hablar cuando vio lo que estaba enfrente de ella, se quedó sorprendida cuando vio un pequeño círculo de flores en medio de la sequía de sufría el parque, muchas flores con los colores del arcoíris mostraban vida en medio de la desolación – "esto es… increíble" – Twilight se acercó a las flores – "¿cómo es posible esto?, recuerdo que todo en este lugar estaba muerto, ¿cómo pudieron aparecer estas flores de la nada?" – volteo y le pregunto a Trixie.

-"Fueron ustedes" – solo respondió eso.

-"¿Nosotros?, pero no recuerdo que hiciéramos esto" – decía Twilight.

-"Fue justo en este lugar donde ustedes usaron los Elementos de la Armonía, no solo purificaron a los ponys de la ciudad, sino que el mismo suelo debajo de ustedes que sufrió por la tormenta también lo hizo, esa fue la esperanza que ustedes me dieron, puedo decir con mucha seguridad que ustedes podrán lograr lo que sea si de verdad se lo proponen" – Trixie siguió sonriendo.

Twilight volteo otra vez pare ver ese campo de flores, el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía podía sentirse cerca de ellos, era verdad lo que decía Trixie, ellos habían hecho eso aun inconscientemente, eso mostraba el gran poder de los Elementos, son la magia más pura y fuerte que jamás haya existido, con ellos podían cambiar muchas cosas en el mundo, incluso desaparecer completamente toda la oscuridad que existía en él. La unicornio púrpura levanto la vista y se seco las lágrimas con una de sus pezuñas, entonces fue cuando una sonrisa pareció en su rostro desapareciendo toda tristeza, volvió a ver hasta donde estaba Trixie, ella igualmente seguía sonriendo.

-"Muchas gracias Trixie" – dijo mientas seguía sonriendo.

-"Es irónico no te parece" – decía Trixie – "no hace mucho que había jurado vengarme de ti por humillarme en ponyville y ahora estoy aquí pidiéndoles que salven a Equestria, es increíble las vueltas que da el destino" – se dio la vuelta para irse – "ve a dormir, algo me dice que mañana será un día largo" – empezó a caminar.

-"Trixie, espera" – la llamo Twilight a lo que Trixie se volteó a verla – "¿por qué tampoco podías dormir?" – preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Desde que todo esto inicio siempre me quedaba despierta todo el tiempo vigilando que nada nos atacara, eran pocas las veces en las que dormía, supongo que me acostumbre" – dijo riéndose un poco.

-"Ahora estamos a salvo, ese escudo es muy poderoso y dudo que esas cosas lleguen a romperlo, intenta dormir tú también, te lo has ganado" – dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" – dijo Trixie dando un largo bostezo – "nos vemos luego" – se despidió y se fue, a lo lejos Twilight vio como entraba en una carpa.

Twilight se quedó ahí mirando detenidamente las flores por un rato más, eran las flores más hermosas que había visto en su vida, nacidas de la misma magia de los Elementos, solo estar cerca de ellas podía sentir una tranquilidad incomparable, al igual que Trixie ella también vio la esperanza en esas flores, ya no sentía más miedo, ahora estaba determinada en salvar a Equestria, aun con una gran sonrisa se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta su carpa, ya no tenía más preocupaciones y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Silver fue el primero de todos en despertar, con un gran bostezo salió caminando de la carpa en donde estaba durmiendo, ya se sentía mucho mejor y su herida ya no le dolía, ese largo descanso le ayudo bastante. Decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras esperaba que el resto despertara, el ambiente era frío por lo cual se había puesto la capa que tenía desde que salieron de Canterlot, con algo de tristeza se quedó viendo cada parte de la ciudad que había sido destripa mientras caminaba, si querían evitar que eso terminara debían llegar rápido hasta Edén, pero debían tener mucho cuidado en su camino, Ponyville y Manehattan son la prueba de ello.

Después de un par de minutos caminando por la ciudad regreso hasta el parque en donde vio que ya todas sus amigas estaban despiertas, estaban afuera de la carpa donde él dormía, parecía que lo esperaban, se acercó a ellas.

-"¿Cómo están chicas?" - preguntó Silver – "¿durmieron bien?" – noto que cada una también traía puesta su capa, aunque no sabría decirse si era de noche o de mañana, afuera del escudo siempre se veía la oscuridad de la tormenta.

-"Como un bebe" – dijo Rainbow bostezando.

-"Un bebe muy ruidoso, desde mi carpa escuchaba tus ronquidos" – dijo Aplejack lo que causo de todos los presentes rieran.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo nunca he roncado en mi vida" – se defendió la pegaso.

-"Como podrías saberlo si estas dormida" – siguió bromeando la pony granjera.

-"Suficiente chicas" – dijo Twilight aun riendo, Applejack dejo de molestar a Rainbow y esta solo volteo hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada – "todas estamos muy bien, ¿y tu cómo te sientes Silver?" – le pregunto al pegaso gris.

-"De maravilla" – respondió con ánimos.

-"Digamos que yo me siento agradecida de que tuvieran camillas muy cómodas" – decía Rarity acomodando su melena – "dormir en el piso es malo para la piel de una dama".

-"¡Yo me siento con mucha energía!" – dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

-"Eso es siempre" – comento Applejack en broma.

-"Yo igual me siento muy bien, todos aquí han sido muy amables con nosotras, estoy muy agradecida con su hospitalidad" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Entonces, ¿ya tenemos que irnos?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash, al decir eso todas centraron su vista en Silver esperando una respuesta..

-"Me temo que si" – respondió Silver serio – "Golden Sun está cada vez más cerca de liberarse, debemos encontrar rápido el Elemento restante" – camino hasta la entrada de la carpa en donde él durmió, pero antes volteo a verlas – "vayan y recojan sus cosas y algunas provisiones, nos iremos muy pronto, ya no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo" – dicho eso entro a la carpa, el resto de ellas se miraron por unos segundos y después cada una fue a su carpa por sus cosas.

Poco a poco los demás ponys empezaron a despertar y también lo hacia Trixie, ella noto como los portadores de los Elementos estaban preparándose para irse, camino deprisa hasta la carpa de Silver y entro, este estaba de camino a la salida con su capa y gafas puestas, también con unas alforjas.

-"¿Entonces ya se van?" – preguntó Trixie, parecía triste pero ella sabía que tenía que irse.

-"Así es" – se acercó a ella y le coloco una pezuña en su hombre – "les agradezco mucho la hospitalidad que nos han dado, sin ustedes puede que yo haya muerto cuando llegamos aquí" – dijo con una sonrisa – "pero el camino es largo y debemos irnos".

-"Lo entiendo" – también sonrió mientras salió de la carpa seguida de Silver, este se impresiono como muchos ponys estaban afuera de su carpa felices de verlo en buenas condiciones – "todos aquí les deseamos un buen viaje, nos encargaremos de regresarle la vida a esta ciudad en su honor" – le dijo Trixie.

-"Muchas gracias a todos" – dijo Silver a la multitud que le dedicaban una gran sonrisa y algunos le deseaban un buen viaje, a lo lejos vio como sus amigas lo observaban sonrientes.

-"Esperan por ti" – le dijo Trixie que también las había visto.

-"¿Quieres acompañarnos hasta la salida?" – le preguntó a la unicornio.

-"Será un placer" – respondió Trixie.

Silver y Trixie caminaron entre la multitud hasta llegar con las demás, al igual que Silver estás traían puestas tanto sus capas, gafas y sus Elementos, también unas alforjas, Silver les indico que ya era hora de irse y que Trixie los acompañaría hasta la salida de la ciudad. Caminaron por varios minutos mientras hablaban entre ellos y reían haciendo bromas, tenían tiempo no se divertían hablando. Llegaron a la parte sur de la ciudad en la misma dirección en donde dijo Silver que estaba Edén, se detuvieron todos antes de salir de escudo y voltearon a ver a Trixie.

-"Cuídate mucho Trixie" – dijo Twilight.

-"Ustedes también chicos, cuando hayan resuelto este problema pasen a visitarnos" – dijo Trixie.

-"Lo haremos" – dijo Silver, estaban por irse pero escucharon algo a lo lejos.

-"¡Esperen!" – un unicornio llego corriendo antes de que se fueran, era el doctor Iron – "antes de que se vallan por favor lleven esto con ustedes" – jadeando un poco por haber corrido hasta ellos le paso a Silver una pequeña caja blanca que saco de las alforjas que tenía.

-"¿Esto qué es?" – preguntó Silver tomando la caja.

-"Algunas medicinas que seguramente les serán muy útiles, las he preparado yo mismo" – dijo el doctor.

-"Gracias doctor" – guardo la caja dentro de sus alforjas – "agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mi desde que llegamos".

-"Fue todo un honor para mí, tengan mucho cuidado ahí afuera" – dijo el doctor más tranquilo.

-"Lo tendremos" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Debemos atravesar primer la Grieta de la Roca Roja si queremos llegar a nuestro destino" – respondió Silver.

-"Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar antes" – dijo Twilight mientras pensaba a ver si tal vez recordaba algo al respecto.

-"Es la vía más rápida que conozco, es un camino que queda entre unas montañas rocosas, normalmente caminando quedaría a unos dos días pero puede que con la tormenta nos tardemos un poco más" – dijo algo pensativo.

-"Entonces debemos darnos prisa" – dijo Rainbow con mucho ánimo.

-"Tiene razón Rainbow Dash" – decía Applejack – "preocuparnos por el camino no llegaremos nunca, iremos lo más rápido que podamos".

-"No tan rápido por favor" – dijo Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

-"De acuerdo entonces" – dijo Silver – "andando" – dicho eso dio un paso saliendo del escudo entrando a la tormenta, las demás lo siguieron de cerca hasta que todas atravesaron el escudo.

Una vez ya se habían ido Trixie y el doctor Iron se quedaron viendo el escudo por el que salieron por unos minutos, después dieron media vuelta y volvieron con el resto de los ponys.

Día 10

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que dejaron la ciudad de Manehattan, se movían a paso rápido a todo lo que podían, Silver seguía guiándolas haciendo brillar tenuemente su Elemento. Desde que salieron de la ciudad habían estado corriendo por una extensa llanura, habían tenido varios encuentros con las sombras de las cuales no querían perder tiempo y solo las espantaban con luces fuertes, lo malo de eso es que de esa manera cada vez atraían más de esa cosas. Usando los Elementos en algunas ocasiones lograban purificarlos dejando muchos animales inconscientes, Fluttershy siempre insistía en llevárselos pero le decían que solo serían una carga,_ "siendo purificados por los Elementos no volverían a corromperse"_, le había dicho Twilight para calmarla.

Continuaron su camino aun escapando de las sombras, pero algo sucedió que no entendieron, de repente estas de detuvieron y dejaron de perseguirlos, parecía que algo los asustaba y se fueron corriendo en dirección contraria, preguntándose que sucedía voltearon a ver hacia delante y vieron un extenso bosque, los árboles eran extraños ya que parecían estas hechos de rocas, totalmente grises y sin vida, pero aun conservaban las hojas que parecían normales.

-"Qué bosque tan extraño es este" – dijo Applejack acercándose un poco para ver los árboles más de cerca – "estos árboles parecen ser de piedra".

-"Es el Bosque de los Antiguos" – dijo Silver caminando al lado de Applejack.

-"Conoces mucho del mundo, Silver" – dijo Twilight, ella y las restantes se acercaron a Silver – "tampoco había escuchado de este lugar".

-"He viajado por todo el mundo explorando cada rincón, hay pocos lugares que no conozco" – decía Silver mientras pensaba.

-"¿Y qué tiene de especial este bosque?" - preguntó Rainbow – "parece que les da miedo a las sombras".

-"Entremos y lo verán ustedes mismas" – Silver sonrió y camino dentro del bosque.

-"Este lugar es muy escalofriante" – dijo Fluttershy con miedo de entrar.

-"No tengas miedo" – volteo a decirle a Fluttershy – "estoy seguro que te gustara este lugar" – siguió caminando.

-"Espéranos" – dijo Applejack corriendo detrás de él, igualmente Rainbow y Twilight.

-"¿Entramos?" – preguntó Rarity dudando de si debían entrar.

-"No podemos separarnos, debemos permanecer todos juntos" – dijo Pinkie Pie y entro al bosque, Rairty y Fluttershy aún no estaban muy seguras de entrar.

-"Tiene razón, debemos estar juntos, vamos querida, estaré a tu lado" – le dijo Rarity a Fluttershy para calmarla, fue entonces cuando decidieron seguir al resto.

Había un sendero marcado entre los árboles, Rarity y Fluttershy lo siguieron sin salirse de él, todo el bosque igualmente era oscuro y algo frió. Caminaron por poco tiempo cuando lograron alcanzar al resto de ellos, estos estaban en una parte del bosque que no tenía árboles, justo en medio del lugar había lo que parecía ser un altar hecho de rocas, en el centro había una pequeña estatua de un león de pie con sus patas traseras y con alas que parecían de dragón.

-"¿Quién es ese?" – preguntó Twilight refiriéndose a la estatua.

-"Es Madeen, uno de los Eidolones más poderosos de Edén, este altar fue hecho en su honor hace mucho tiempo, todo el bosque es un lugar sagrado, por eso las sombras no pueden entrar aquí" – explicaba Silver – "se dice que este bosque tomo esta forma por su mismo poder".

-"¡Asombroso!" – dijo Rainbow es voz alta.

-"Debe ser muy poderoso para haber hecho todo esto" – decía Applejack viendo todos los árboles a su alrededor.

-"Miren hacia allá" – dijo Silver señalando un lugar en los árboles, algo se asomaba entre ellos – "muchos animales vienen aquí para estar seguros, ningún mal puede entrar en este bosque" – varios animales se acercaron con cautela hasta donde estaban ellos.

-"Que lindos animales" – Fluttershy se emocionó y camino hacia ellos, con mucho cuidado para no asustarlos, entre ellos habían conejos, ardillas, mapaches, zorros y algunas aves – "no tengan miedo, no les haré ningún daño" – dijo amablemente, los animales se acercaron a ella y Fluttershy empezaba a acariciarlos a todos.

-"Descansemos aquí un rato, estaremos seguros" – dijo Silver.

Todos se habían acomodado en algunos lugares cerca de los árboles para descansar un poco. Rainbow Dash y Applejack se quedaron dormidas debajo de un árbol. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity estaban jugando con los animales muy alegres. Por otro lado Twilight y Silver se quedaron sentados viendo la estatua de Madeen, desprendía un aura de tranquilidad.

-"¿Lo conoces?" – preguntó Twilight curiosa.

-"Solo un poco, es uno de los principales encargados de proteger a toda Edén, aunque la mayoría del tiempo solo se la pasa durmiendo" – bromeo el pagaso a lo que ambos rieron un poco.

-"¿Enserio existen estas criaturas en el lugar que dices?" - volvió a preguntar Twilight – "como nunca he leído nada al respecto en ningún libro de mi biblioteca me cuesta trabajo creer que exista".

-"Hay muchas cosas que no salen en los libros, pero te puedo asegurar que son muy reales" – dijo Silver – "todas las criaturas en Edén son los protectores de este mundo, mantienen el balance de toda la naturaleza, sin ellos todo sería un caos, incluso cada pony tiene su propio Eidolon que lo guía durante toda su vida, algo como un espíritu guardián".

-"Si son tan importantes entonces no entiendo como nadie sabe sobre ellos" – dijo Twilight.

-"La dimensión de los Eidolones solo es accesible para aquellos que posean un poder similar a ellos, en nuestro caso los Elementos".

-"¿Tanto poder tienen?" – preguntó impresionada.

-"Yo diría que ni los Elementos de la Armonía o el de los Equilibrio se compararían con ellos, por eso han resguardado el Elemento de Sanctus, es demasiado poderoso y es difícil controlar su poder" – dijo Silver.

-"Hay todavía algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo obtuviste tu ese Elemento?".

-"Fue un regalo de herencia, me fue dado cuando nací y en aquel entonces no tenía idea de lo que era, mi familia lo había tenido durante muchas generaciones y nunca supieron nada acerca de su poder" – explico Silver.

-"Parece que te involucraste en todo esto por un simple regalo" – dijo Twilight y volteo a ver otra vez a la estatua.

-"Tienes toda la razón" – Silver hizo lo mismo.

Durante poco tiempo continuaron descansando en ese lugar, comieron un poco de la comida que llevaban en sus alforjas, pero debían racionarlas ya que sabían que aún les quedaba camino y no sabían cuánto volverían a encontrar más comida. Cuando Silver vio que habían descansado lo suficiente les aviso a todas que ya tenían que irse, se despidieron de los animales y vieron una última vez la estatua de Madeen, caminaron alejándose del altar y entrando en el bosque, caminaron por poco tiempo cuando salieron del bosque y volvieron a salir a las llanuras.

-"Como siempre mantengámonos juntos" – dijo Silver haciendo brillar su Elemento, todas se colocaron detrás de él preparando para seguir el camino.

Antes de que se marcharan sintieron un gran temblor en toda la zona impresionándolos a todos, a lo lejos dentro del bosque se escuchó como si algo hubiera caído dentro con gran impacto. Preguntándose qué había pasado todos corrieron de prisa de vuelta al bosque, muchos animales corrían en dirección contraria huyendo de algo, aceleraron el paso hasta que llegaron de nuevo a donde está el altar. Silver quedo impactado con lo que vio, el altar de Madeen estaba completamente destruido, solo había un gran cráter con una densa columna de polvo en donde antes estaba el altar, se acercaron para averiguar qué había ocurrido.

-"Esto no puede ser" – decía Silver acercándose a lo que quedo del altar.

-"¿Qué pudo causar esto?" – se preguntó Fluttershy al lado de Silver.

-"¡Cuidado!" - gritó Silver apartando a Fluttershy del borde del cráter, algo que parecía ser una mano gigante de roca por poco y los aplasta – "¿qué rayos es eso?" – del cráter salió lentamente un gigante golen hecho de rocas, con sus grandes manos intento golpearlos pero se apartaron a tiempo quedando cerca de los árboles.

-"Insectos..." – hablo el golen saliendo completamente del cráter y haciendo temblar el suelo – "los aplastare" – después de eso soltó un fuerte grito espantando a los pocos animales que estaban cerca del lugar.

-"¡Prepárense chicas!" - gritó Silver y entonces todos se pusieron en guardia – "pagaras por destruir el altar de Madeen" – dijo en voz baja con furia en sus palabras.

Continuara.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Ruinas

El altar del Eidolon Madeen había sido destruido completamente, ahora había un gran cráter donde este estuvo antes, de él había salido una gigante golen de rocas haciendo temblar todo el bosque y sorprendiendo a todos, era más grande que los arboles del bosque, Silver había dicho que ningún mal podía entrar en el Bosque de los Antiguos, no se explicaba como ese golen pudo entrar, tenían que detenerlo antes de que siguiera destruyendo esas tierras sagradas.

-"Soy toda oídos si tienen alguna idea de cómo detener a esa montaña de rocas" – dijo Applejack, el golen se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-"Yo me encargo" – dijo Rainbow Dash, voló hacia el golen a gran velocidad, este intento golpearla pero fue muy lento y Rainbow los esquivo con facilidad, llego hasta su rostro y empezó a golpearlo con todos sus cascos.

-"¡Rainbow Dash regresa!" - gritó Silver – "es muy peligroso".  
Rainbow no hizo caso a lo que dijo Silver, siguió golpeando al golen por donde pudiera, este inútilmente intentaba atraparla pero seguía siendo muy lento y ella solo los esquivaba.

-"¡Por todos los corrales Rainbow regresa aquí!" – gritó Applejack.

-"Estoy muy bien, deberían venir a ayudarme" – en ese momento se distrajo y estuvo a punto de ser atrapada, lo esquivo con algo de dificultad quedando algo aturdida ya que le rozo un ala, después con la otra mano tenia rodeada a Rainbow con intención de aplastarla – "esto no es bueno" – cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, sintió como si algo la sujetara de uno de sus cascos traseros y la jalo hacia atrás.

-"¿Acaso no escuchas?, es muy peligroso, casi te aplasta esa cosa" – la regaño Applejack mientras sujetaba una soga en lo hocico con la cual la trajo de vuelta, Rainbow solo miro hacia otro lado sin decir nada – "esta pony nunca aprende" – decía enojada.

-"Debemos hacer algo rápido, destruirá todo el bosque si no nos apuramos" – decía Rarity algo dramática.

-"Todos los animales están muy asustados" – dijo Fluttershy acariciando una ardilla que estaba temblando de miedo.

-"¿Creen que si intento ser su amiga dejara de destruir el bosque?" – preguntó Pinkie dando saltos.

-"No creo que eso funcione Pinkie Pie" – dijo Twilight – "¿alguna idea Silver?" – estaban todos retrocediendo mientras el golen de acercaba a ellos lentamente hundiendo la tierra con cada pisada.

-"Estoy pensando" – dijo Silver – "parece que ningún ataque físico le afecta".

-"Entonces solo nos queda usar magia" – dijo Twilight adelantándose un poco del resto, cargo su cuerno por unos segundos, entonces disparo una gran rayo de mágico directo al rostro del golen, este se detuvo recibiendo todo el ataque.

Twilight mantuvo por el rayo por casi un minuto cuando ya se sentía un poco cansado, dejo de disparar y retrocedió llegando con los demás los cuales ya ayudaron a mantenerse en pie, había quedado una columna de humo alrededor del golen y estaba empezaba a disiparse, cuando esta de disipo por completo no dieron crédito a lo que vieron, el rostro del golen seguían intacto como si Twilight nunca lo hubiera atacado. El golen pareció molestarse bastante y soltó otro fuerte grito de lamento, fue entonces cuando este corrió hasta ellos para aplastarlos a todos con una de sus manos.

-"¡Muévanse!" – gritó Silver, todos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron para que no los aplastar, lograron evitar el ataque por muy poco pero el impacto causo que todos salieron despedidos en el aire esparciéndose por toda la zona, incluso el golen llego a derribar unos cuantos árboles y dejo otro cráter en donde ataco.

-"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?", nada parece hacerle daño" – preguntó Applejack levantándose de suelo en donde cayó.

-"¿Deberíamos usar los Elementos?" – preguntó Twilight, mientras el golen sacaba su mano del cráter que hizo y después miro hacia todos lados, parecía buscar algo.

-"No creo que funcione" – dijo Silver, el golen entonces noto en donde cayó Silver, se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y después empezó a caminar hacia él.  
-"Entrégame el Elemento del Equilibrio" – dijo el golen y entonces volvió a correr hacia él.

-"Con que eso eres" – Silver se apartó volando evitando la embestida del golen, con la fuerza que llevaba fue directo hacia el bosque derribando más árboles y adentrándose en él.

Silver aterrizo cerca de donde una vez estuvo el altar y se quedó mirando algo triste el interior del cráter las demás se apresuraron y llegaron a donde estaba.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Estoy bien no te preocupes, lo esquive a tiempo" – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa, la verdad estaba algo intranquilo con la situación.

-"¿Por qué dijiste que los Elementos no funcionarias con él?" - preguntó Twilight – "¿sabes quién es este golen?".

-"No quien, sino que" – respondió mirando a todas – "ese golen es solo una marioneta, controlado a distancia solo con los pensamientos de alguien, por eso pudo entrar al bosque sin problemas, no tiene vida ni conciencia, no es ni bueno ni malo, solo hace lo que su dueño le diga" – explico el pegaso.

-"¿Entonces qué haremos para detenerlo?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Debemos hallar la manera de cortar su vínculo con el de amo, es lo único que se ocurre" – dijo Silver y después volteo hacia Twilight – "¿crees que puedas hacerlo?".

-"No estoy segura, nunca había escuchado de eso y no sé qué hacer" – decía la unicornio morada.

Los temblores se volvían a sentir a lo lejos se veía al golen caminar hacia ellos otra vez, seguía dejando hundida la tierra por donde caminaba.

-"Debes intentarle, nosotros lo distraeremos mientras tanto" – Silver levanto vuelo – "yo llamare su atención, te daré tiempo para que te concentres".

-"Iremos contigo" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Es peligroso, además sabes lo rápido que soy, no podrá atraparme".

-"Eso no lo dijiste antes de empezar este viaje y míranos ahora, estamos juntos en esto" – dijo Applejack acomodando su sombrero.

-"No tienes que hacer esto solo" – dijo Pinkie.

-"Yo no dejare que siga destruyendo el hogar de mis amigos animales" – dijo Fluttershy con enojo.

-"Apoyo a Fluttershy, esas dulces criaturas no tienen que sufrir por esta bestia" – dijo Rarity.

-"Supongo que no se puede evitar, solo tengan cuidado" – dijo Silver.

-"Lo tendremos" – dijeron todas a la vez.

Todos se adelantaron para esperar que el golen llegara hasta ellos, no querían pelear en el bosque y hacer que sufriera más por la batalla. Twilight se quedó pensando una manera de romper el vínculo del golen, buscando algún hechizo que supiera que le pudiera ayudar.  
El golen logro llegar a donde estaban, una vez vio a Silver intento agarrarlo otra vez pero de nuevo levanto vuelo esquivándolo.

-"Solo llamen su atención, no es necesario que lo ataquen" – dijo Silver.

Entre todo rodearon al golen para darle tiempo a Twilight de lograr romper el vínculo del golen. Silver, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volaban a su alrededor teniendo cuidado de no dejarse atrapar por él. Applejack y Pinkie Pie corrían de un lado a otro a una distancia segura. Rarity también estaba corriendo alrededor de él lanzando uno que otro rayo de magia para llamar su atención. El golen solo atacaba al que estuviera más cerca de manera solo se quedaba en el mismo lugar sin moverse, solo usaba sus gigantes manos para intentar atraparlos.

-"Vamos Twilight tu puedes" – se decía ella mientras intentaba concentrarse buscando una manera de detenerlo, trataba de recordar algo que pudiera servir y romper ese vínculo – "no se me ocurre nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" - empezaba a asustarse, entonces se quedó quieta al recordar algo – "¡lo tengo!" – gritó ella, pero el golen escucho su grito y toda su atención paso a ella, sin perder tiempo corrió para atacarla.

-"¡Twilight, muévete!" – gritó Silver corriendo detrás del golen seguido de las demás.

-"Ya sé que hacer" – dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno, justo en el momento en que el golen la aplastaría ella le lanzo un rayo impactando en su cabeza, sorpresivamente este se detuvo en el acto.

-"¿Lo detuvo?" – preguntó Fluttershy deteniéndose y tomando distancia del golen por si acaso volvía a atacarlos.

-"¡Twilight!" – gritó Rarity llegando hasta a ella, entonces vio como Twilight al igual que el golen se quedó paralizada y con sus ojos brillando de un color morado.  
-"¿Qué le paso?" – preguntó Rainbow aterrizando al lado de ellas y se acercó a ella para intentar moverla.

-"¡No la muevas!" - gritó Silver llegando al lugar – "está usando un control de mentes, seguro intentara romper el vínculo desde el interior de su mente, ninguno de los dos debe ser movido o sino el hechizo se romperá" – se sentó en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

-"¿No podemos hacer algo para ayudarla?" – preguntó Applejack llagando junto con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

-"Solo podemos confiar en que lo lograra" - respondió el pegaso.  
Todos se quedaron sentados alrededor de Twilight, confiaban en ella pero igualmente no podían evitar sentirse preocupados.

Twilight se encontraba flotando en un espacio escuro con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco empezaba a abrirlos como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, algo aterrada cuando vio en donde estaba que observo por todos lados para saber que era todo eso.  
-"¿En dónde estoy?" – se preguntó ella, no sentía ningún suelo debajo de ella y eso la asusto más, cuando noto que no parecía está cayendo se calmó y siguió revisando el lugar.

"_No deberías de estar aquí" _

Creyó escuchar una voz en su mente, siguió revisando el lugar otra vez asustada.

-"¿Quién anda ahí?" – preguntó haciendo eco en donde estaba, pero no vio a nadie.

"_Muy pronto todos ustedes serán consumidos" _

Volvió a escuchar esa voz y ahora parecía más fuerte, esta vez esas palabras se repitieron un par de veces más en su mente para desaparecer por completo. Un resplandor rojo apareció enfrente de ella haciendo que se cubriera el rostro, cuando pudo soportarlo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, se sentía una extraña sensación proveniente de él.

-"Un placer verte de nuevo, Twilight Sparkle" – se escuchó una voz siniestra desde el interior del resplandor.

-"¿Quién eres?" - preguntó asustada – "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?".

-"Ya nos habíamos conocido, ¿recuerdas?" - siguió hablando y el resplandor empezaba a crecer tomando una forma de una bestia gigante, no se distinguía bien que era, solo se veían unos profundos ojos negros en él – "en el castillo de Canterlot" – empezó a reír.

-"¿Canterlot?" – preguntó confundida mientras intentaba alejarse, de repente una imágenes llegaron a su mente, fueron aquellas en las que ataco a sus amigas cuando fue poseída, se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de alejarlas – "yo… ¿ataque a mis amigas?..." – se preguntó.

-"Así es, si no hubieras estado molesta en ese momento jamás podría haberte poseído, agradezco mucho eso" – volvió a reír.

-"¡Maldito!" - gritó Twilight lanzando un rayo mágico pero este solo lo atravesó sin hacerle nada – "¡responde!, ¿Quién eres?" – se armó de valor para enfrentarlo, había recordado lo que hizo mientras estuvo poseída y eso la lleno de ira.

-"Creo que tu amigo ya te hablo sobre mí, soy al que ustedes llaman Golden Sun" – al escuchar ese nombre el miedo volvió a ella, su cara se puso pálida el escuchar ese nombre.

-"Tu… tu eres… el que hizo todo esto…" – decía aterrada la unicornio.

-"Solo han visto un poco de lo que soy capaz, cuando todo mi poder haya sido liberado conocerán la verdadera desesperación" – volvió a aumentar de tamaño, esta vez tomo una forma más reconocible, parecía un dragón.

-"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" - preguntó ella - "muchos han sufrido por tu culpa" – unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-"¡Solo quiero que el mundo sienta el mismo dolor que yo he sentido, la desesperación de saber que nadie podrá salvarlos!" - gritó aquel resplandor el cual empezaba a desvanecerse – "ya hice lo que vine a hacer, nos veremos muy pronto".

-"Espera" – dijo Twilight – "aún tengo más preguntas".

-"Solo pregúntale a aquel que las está guiando, sabe más de lo que ustedes creen" – dijo para desaparecer por completo, en ese instante el espacio en donde estaba flotando parecía desaparecer por completo causando que Twilight se liberara del trance que tenía con el golen, una vez regreso estaba respirando con dificultad y estaba sudando frio.

-"¡Twilight, despertaste! - dijo Pinkie corriendo a abrazarla – "estábamos muy preocupadas por ti" – decía sin soltarse.

-"Estoy bien Pinkie, por favor suéltame" – decía con una sonrisa falsa en intentando tranquilizarse, entonces noto como el golen estaba totalmente inmóvil enfrente de ella – "¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?" – se preguntó en voz baja sin que nadie la escuchara.

-"¡Muévanse!" – grito Silver apartando a todas lejos del golen, en un segundo este se desmorono en pedazo en donde ellos estaban, ya sin nadie que lo controlara solo era un montón de rocas – "estuvo cerca" – dijo tirándose al suelo aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado.

-"¿Ya todo acabo?" – preguntó Rarity también tirada en el suelo.

-"Así es" – respondió Silver, todos con una gran suspiro cayeron al suelo cansados.

-"¿Falta mucho para llegar?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Estamos cerca, solo un poco más" – dijo Silver.

Todo el lugar quedó destruido por la batalla, arboles destrozados, cráteres en varios lugares y sobre todo el altar de Madeen fue destruido, no pudieron hacer nada para salvar el bosque y ahora estaba expuesto a la tormenta, los animales corrían peligro y ellos también.

-"Este bosque ya no es seguro" – dijo Silver levantándose después de descansar por unos minutos – "debemos irnos de inmediato" – les dijo a todas.

-"¿Qué pasara con los animales?" – preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-"No podemos hacer nada por ellos, además el golen los asusto a todos, no creo que haya quedado ninguno dentro del bosque" – respondió Silver, Fluttershy solo bajo la cabeza triste, Silver al verla se acercó – "una vez que resolvamos esto todos volverán a la normalidad" – con su pezuña levanto rostro, estaba llorando un poco – "te aseguro que lo haremos, pero ahora debemos irnos" – la ayudo a levantarse y después ella se secó las lágrimas.

-"Esta bien…" – dijo ella triste.

-"Arriba todas, esas cosas llegaran pronto después del desastre que hizo ese golen" – todas se colocaron de pie algo más calmadas, se acercaron a Silver preparándose para irse, pero Twilight parecía muy pensativa, como si algo le preocupara bastante.

-"¿Estas bien, Twilight?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash colocándose a su lado.

-"Estoy bien" – mintió lo más convincente posible – "solo estoy cansada, ese hechizo me agoto mucho" – dijo y se quedó viendo a Silver por unos segundos para luego voltear la vista a otro lado – "¿acaso Silver nos oculta algo?" – pensó preguntándose recordando lo que le dijo Golden Sun, mientras se preparaban para irse buscaron sus alforjas que habían dejado cerca de un árbol el cual no sufrió por la batalla, a lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar varios aullidos que parecían acercarse, el bosque ahora estaba vulnerable sin la protección de la estatua de Madeen.

-"Ya vienen" – dijo preocupado Silver – "síganme" – dijo corriendo y adentrándose en el bosque seguido del resto, en poco tiempo llegaron a donde estaban antes de que apareciera el golen, Silver reviso los alrededores en busca de algún peligro, al no ver nada partieron una vez hacia su objetivo.

Día 12

Después de lo que pasaron en el bosque y además de seguir corriendo sin para se notaba el cansancio en todos, llegaron a un camino entre una montañas rocosas en la que entraron y por suerte encontraron una pequeña grieta lo sufriente grande para entrar todos, decidieron descansar ahí y comer un poco de lo que llevaban en sus alforjas, hicieron una fogata y aprovecharon para dormir un poco, Silver les dijo que haría guardia primero y así todas se quedaron dormidas.

Mientras todas dormían Silver se quedó mirando fijamente la fogata, aunque siempre estaba alerta de cualquier ruido no despego su vista de ella, en eso en su mente empezaron a llegar unos viejos recuerdos.

En sus recuerdos se veían a dos pequeños potros pegasos volando sobre un pueblo que parecía estar hecho de rocas, uno era de color gris y melena blanca y el otro era de color amarillo y melena de color roja, ambos aun no tenían Cutie Mark y el pegaso amarillo parecía ser mayor que el otro.

-"¡Hermano espérame!" – grito el pagaso gris el cual no podía volar tan rápido como el otro.

-"¡Apresúrate tortuga!" – dijo el otro burlándose mientras aumento de velocidad.

-"¡Eres un tramposo!" – dijo siendo dejado atrás e intentando volar más deprisa pero sin éxito.

Después de eso esas imágenes de fueron y volvió a estar enfrente del fuego aun viéndolo fijamente, suspiro profundamente y se colocó de pie, camino hasta quedarse enfrente de la entrada de la grieta y se sentó ahí mirando la tormenta de afuera.

-"¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer esos días?" - se preguntó con algo de tristeza – "¿por qué todo tubo que terminar así?" – una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-"¿Pasa algo malo, Silver?" – escucho hablar a alguien detrás de él, cuando volteo vio que ahí estaba Fluttershy mirándolo algo preocupada, volteo rápidamente limpiándose el rostro.

-"Solo recordaba" – dijo él – "recordaba un poco mi viejo hogar".

-"¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"No me molestaría, siéntate" – se hizo a un lado dejando que ella se sentara a su lado, se quedaron ahí sentados si decir algo durante pocos minutos, después de un incómodo silencio Fluttershy se decidió a hablar.

-"Sabes, nunca nos dijiste de dónde vienes, solo decías que siempre estabas viajando de un lado a otro" – dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

-"Soy de un pequeño pueblo cerca de los límites de Equestria, muy lejos de aquí" – decía Silver – "siempre me había interesado conocer el mundo y aun siendo joven deje mi pueblo con ese objetivo, desde entonces no he vuelto ahí" – dijo con nostalgia.

-"¿No extrañas a tu familia?" - preguntó Fluttershy – "seguro están muy preocupados por ti".

-"Esa fue una de las razones por la cual me fue, ya no me quedaba ninguna familia" – ahora parecía triste.

-"Lo siento mucho" – dijo Fluttershy con culpa – "no debí preguntar".

-"No te sientas mal" – volteo a verla – "eso ya quedo atrás, hace mucho que pude superarlo" – volvió a mirar fuera de la grieta – "mientras los siga recordando, siempre estarán conmigo y nunca me sentiré solo" – sonrió.

Fue entonces que se quedaron hablando por largo tiempo mientras los demás seguían descansando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Silver parecía disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, esas visiones que lo hacían sentir triste parecían haberse esfumado, aunque no evitaba recordarlas algunas veces.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando alguien parecía estar muy pensativa, Twilight casi no había podido dormir en todo ese tiempo recordando lo que le dijo Golden Sun, aún tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-"¿Qué tanto sabrá Silver de todo esto?" – se preguntaba Twilight, desde que salieron del bosque tenia algunas dudas acerca de Silver.  
Las horas pasaron y ya todas habían despertado, recogieron sus cosas y se colocaron sus equipos, debían atravesar esas montañas para poder llegar a al lugar que decía Silver que estaban al otro lado, cada vez faltaba menos.

Día 13

La tormenta ya se había vuelto muy fuerte, apenas y lograban avanzar a través de ese camino además de que estaba muy oscuro, entre Twilight y Rarity crearon un escudo fortalecido por Silver, pero igual seguía siendo muy grande la fuerza de esta lograron avanzar a paso lento e incluso tuvieron unos cuantos encuentros con algunas sombras las cuales les fueron mucho problema encargarse de ellas.

Ya después de haber sufrido un infierno atravesando esa montañas lograron salir a un campo abierto, la tormenta ya era menos fuerte y descansaron por unos minutos debajo del escudo.

-"Mas adelante nuestro están las ruinas" – dijo Silver – "por favor aguanten un poco más, ya casi llegamos" – intento hacer que dieran un último esfuerzo, el viaje había sido muy larga y cansado, su objeto estaba enfrente de ellos.

Con sus últimas fuerzas siguieron avanzando a través de la oscuridad, aprovecharon en correr ya que los vientos no eran muy fuertes, mientras más avanzaban se empezaron a ver una extrañas estructuras enfrente de ellos, subieron por una colina y llegaron hasta unas largas escaleras de rocas, subieron los más rápido que pudieron durante unas minutos pasando unas grandes murallas un poco destruidas, cuando llegaron hasta la cima de la colina todas menos Silver se quedaron impresionadas, una inmensa ciudad se alzaba ante ellos, era incluso más grande que Canterlot, el lugar estaba muy maltratado y se notaba que llevaba abandonado demasiado tiempo, grandes casas y edificios hechos de rocas se veían por todas partes.

-"Es increíble" – decía Twilight admirando el lugar, incluso para estar medio destruido el lugar seguía siendo impresionante – "es como cinco veces más grande que Canterlot".

-"Se siente una tranquilidad increíble en este lugar" – dijo Fluttershy relajada.

-"Este lugar al igual que el bosque es sagrado" – decía Silver mientras caminaba a través de los edificios seguido de las demás – "también está protegida por el poder de los Eidolones".

-"Solo espero no aparezcan más de esos golen" – dijo Rainbow Dash volando y estirando sus alas.

-"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Hay unas escaleras más adelante en el centro de la ciudad, ellas nos llevaran hasta las catacumbas" – dijo Silver.

-"Esta ciudad seguramente fue muy hermosa en su época" – dijo Rarity mientras seguía admirando el lugar.

-"Así lo fue" – dijo Silver en voz baja.

Caminaron a través de la inmensa ciudad, al igual que el Bosque de los Antiguos la oscuridad no podía entrar al igual que las sombras, aunque considerando lo que paso con el golen no podían confiarse, debían darse prisa. Llegaron hasta un espacio abierto entre los edificios la cual parecía una plaza, en medio de esta había una estatua gigante de un pegaso algo desmoronada.

-"¿Ese quién es?" – preguntó Pinkie revisando curiosa todos los ángulos de la estatua.

-"Hace mucho tiempo el solía ser el rey de esta ciudad, según dicen las historia la ciudad empezó a decaer cuando el desapareció misteriosamente, se decía que era un líder amable y todos confiaban en el" – explico Silver acercándose a la estatua, en la base había una placa de piedra que decía "Futuro Brillante".

Silver presiono la placa y entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, la estatua se movió un par de metros hacia atrás revelando un agujero debajo de él, se acercaron y vieron unas largas escaleras que descendían.

-"Tengan cuidado en donde pisan" – dijo Silver haciendo brillar su Elemento y bajando por la escaleras – "estas escaleras ya no son tan resistentes como antes" – todos bajaron por ellas.

Eran unas largas escaleras en vertical bajando en una profunda oscuridad, bajaban lentamente cuidando donde pisaban, los escalones de vez en cuando se agrietaban cuando pasaban sobre ellas.

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?" – preguntó Applejack teniendo cuidado de donde pisar.

-"Hace un par de meses" – dijo Silver caminando muy tranquilo – "digamos que de todos los lugares en donde he estado este es mi favorito".

Cuando lograron llegar hasta el fondo todo el lugar era una cadena de túneles aún más oscuros, una vez más Silver las guio por unos de ellos alumbrando el camino. Pasando por estos túneles observaron mucho ataules dentro de agujeros en las paredes con algunos escritos en ellos.

-"No tengan miedo, cada ataul contiene a cada rey que ha tenido esta ciudad a través de los siglos, se les rinde homenaje cuando mueren y después son traídos aquí donde pueden descansar en paz" – dijo Silver, aunque las demás no podían evitar sentir miedo de estar en un lugar así.

Mas al fondo del túnel llegaron hasta una cámara que era alumbrada por un cristal en lo alto de esta, en medio había una plataforma cuadrada con un pilar en cada esquina, Silver dejo de hacer brillar su Elemento y subió hasta ella.

-"Vengan todas" – dijo él y luego todas lo acompañaron hasta la plataforma, una vez arriba vieron una esfera de cristal en medio y todos se colocaron alrededor de esta, desprendía una energía que hacía sentirse lleno de vida.

-"Esta es la entrada a Edén" – dijo Silver – "como les dije antes solo un portador de los Elementos puede pasar a la dimensión de los Eidolones, concentre sus Elementos en el cristal y podremos pasar" – entonces hizo brillar su Elemento pasando su energía al interior del cristal, cada una en concentración hizo lo mismo – "cierren los ojos y concentren más poder en el cristal" – y así lo hicieron, el cristal cada vez desprendía más energía, todos se sintieron livianos como su estuvieran flotando, cuando pudieron sentir en suelo otra vez ya estaban más tranquilas – "ahora abran los ojos" – escucharon decir a Silver.

Una a una empezaron a abrir los ojos recibiendo un brillante resplandor en los ojos, se los cubrieron para poder adaptarse a él y caminaron hasta bajar de la plataforma.

-"Bienvenidas a Edén" – dijo Silver, entonces ya todas pudieron ver con claridad, aquello que las cegaba era la luz del sol sobre ellos, enfrente de ellas se extendía un largo bosque y varios ríos, sobre ellos un cielo completamente azul y despejado, se escuchaba el sonidos de los animales por todos lados – "síganme" – Silver camino dejando la plataforma y entrando al bosque – "iremos a ver personalmente a Madeen" – dijo y siguió caminando.

Continuara.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Tierra Sagrada

Silver junto con las chicas habían llegado al fin a su destino. Edén, la tierra de los Eidolones y el lugar en donde encontrarían las Reliquia restante, el Anillo de Sanctus.

El lugar alrededor de la plataforma por la cual fueron transportados era un largo y denso bosque, con un cálido sol sobre ellos todo se veía muy tranquilo y pacífico.

-"Este lugar es muy hermoso" - dijo Fluttershy admirando el bosque, a lo largo de este se podía escuchar el canto de las aves y el fluido de los ríos.

-"Me alegra mucho que este lugar este más tranquilo" – dijo Rarity respirando de alivio y recibiendo los rayos del sol, hacía ya dos semanas que no veían el brillante sol en Equestria.

-"Puedo sentir como la magia corre a través de todo el bosque" – decía Twilight fascinada por el lugar.

-"Yo por fin puedo volar libremente" – Rainbow Dash volaba de un lado a otro gritando de felicidad, la tormenta nunca la había dejado volar tan rápido como a ella le encantaba.

-"Veo muchas frutas por todas partes, me vendría bien un poco de comida" – dijo Applejack acercándose a un árbol de manzanas que estaba cerca, saco su lazo de su sombrero y bajo una manzana la cual se comió en un segundo – "me recuerda a las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, muy jugosas" – siguió bajando más manzanas.

-"Estoy ansiosa por conocer a ese tal Madeen, seguro es alguien muy simpático, seremos grandes amigos" – decía feliz Pinkie Pie.

-"Ya tendremos tiempo para admirar todo Edén, por ahora debemos ir directamente hasta donde vive Madeen, queda un poco lejos así que debemos apresurarnos" – dijo Silver caminando entre los árboles, el resto lo siguieron de cerca mientras seguían respirando el aire puro del bosque, se sentía una gran pureza que cubría todo el bosque, era igual que el Bosque de los Antiguos.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque notaron muchas criaturas extrañas que empezaron a parecer por todos lados y los observaban, parecían ser como pequeños fantasmas de todas formas y colores, a simple vista parecían inofensivos.

-"Que lindos, ¿qué son?" – pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a uno que estaba cerca, tenía una forma parecida a la de un conejo, este retrocedió un poco al ver que esta se acercaba – "no te preocupes amiguito, no voy a acerté daño" – le dijo cariñosamente, por un momento la criatura pareció agradarle y se acercó, Fluttershy empezó a acariciarlo y fue entonces que otras criaturas se acercaron a ella muy felices.

-"Son los espíritus que habían en el bosque, ellos se encargan de cuidar todo el lugar y asegurarse que toda la vida en él sea preservada" – decía Silver mientras seguía caminando, Fluttershy se despidió de los espíritu y después se unió de nuevo a ellos, el bosque se veía que era muy grande, sería una larga caminata.

Día 14

El bosque como lo habían visto se extendía por varios kilómetros, pero a diferencia del infierno del que venían este lugar era completamente pacifico, de vez en cuando se detenían para descansar para comer algunas frutas de los árboles y beber agua de los ríos, esta vez estaban seguros y podían andar con tranquilidad.

Durante todo el trayecto las chicas no dejaban de impresionarse con el bosque, las grandes y altas cascadas adornadas con arcoíris, animales que nunca habían visto en Equestria, la cantidad de espíritus que los rodeaban, Fluttershy siempre se detenía unos minutos para jugar con ellos. Pero había algo curioso que notaron en el cielo cuando llegaron a un pequeño prado, totalmente asombradas vieron otro planeta sobre ellos, estaban muy cerca el uno al otro, un planeta de color verde, pero había algo extraño en él, una especie de mancha negra estaba cubriendo una parte de él que a la vez parecía extenderse.

-"¿Y a ese planeta que le sucede?, veo una gran mancha negra en el" – decía Twilight viendo detenidamente al otro planeta igual que el resto.

-"Es la Tierra" – dijo seria Silver, al escuchar eso todas voltearon a verlo alarmadas – "lo que estamos viendo es a nuestro mundo siendo consumido por la oscuridad de Golden Sun" – de nuevo voltearon a ver el planeta, la mancha seguía extendiéndose cada vez más.

(Nota del autor: le puse Tierra por razones obvias ya que en la serie solo hablan de Equestria a lo cual solo se refieren al país o continente, bueno así lo veo yo.)

-"Es peor de lo que creí" – dijo Twilight un poco asustada.

-"Recuerden porque estamos aquí, el destino de la Tierra depende de que encontremos la tercera reliquia, sigamos avanzando" – dijo Silver calmado para tranquilizar al resto, después de darle un último vistazo a su mundo siguieron otra vez a Silver.

Salieron de la pradera y volvieron de nuevo al bosque, siguieron caminando por varias horas y notaron que ya estaba cayendo la noche, el sol se ocultaba lentamente y después el cielo volvió a ser iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. El bosque cambio completamente en ese momento, todos los árboles y plantas a sus alrededores despedían cierto brillo de muchos colores, el bosque parecía estar más vivo que en el mismo día.

-"Es tan hermoso" – dijo Rarity con brillos en los ojos.

-"Pasemos la noche aquí, continuaremos cuando salga el sol" – dijo Silver, todos se sentaron en la suave hierba en círculo dejando a un lado sus alforjas, habían guardado unas cuantas frutas en ellas y comieron algunas, después se quedaron observando el hermoso bosque.

-"Todo en este lugar no deja de sorprenderme" – dijo Applejack bostezando un poco, se recostó en la hierba mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente.

-"Espero lleguemos pronto a un campo abierto, quiero volar por todas partes" – Rainbow Dash hizo lo mismo.

-"Pareciera que el bosque nos hubiese preparado una fiesta" – por el contrario Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro entre los arboles cercanos.

-"Duerme un poco Pinke, mañana también será un día largo" – dijo Silver recostado cerca de un árbol, todo el tiempo se quedaba admirando la luna sobre ellos, también se podía seguir viendo su planeta cada vez más cubierto por las sombras, se quedó mirando el espacio infinito por unos pocos minutos cuando por fin se quedó dormido al igual que las demás.

Día 15

La suave brisa y unos pequeños rayos del sol se asomaron entre los arboles despertando a cierta pegaso amarilla, con un tierno bostezo se levantó adormilada y camino entre los árboles, cuando llegaron noto que había un pequeño rio cerca de ahí, con cuidado se lavó la cara y las pezuñas, por último se enjuago la boca para regresar con el resto, cuando volvió todos seguían profundamente dormidos.

-"Supongo que esperare a que todos despierten" – se dijo a sí misma, miro a cada una de sus amigas sonriendo, de ultimo vio a Silver acostado a la sombra de un árbol, parecía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba y se sentó enfrente de él. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos minutos con una pequeña sonrisa, vio que un mechón de su melena había caído en su rostro, con cuidado acerco su casco para apartárselo pero en ese momento Silver empezó a despertar, muy deprisa Fluttershy se alejó un poco de él.

-"Fluttershy… buenos días…" – decía adormilado, parecía que no habia notado lo que hizo Fluttershy.

-"Eh… buenos días Silver…" – sonrojada se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando rápido hacia el bosque, Silver se quedó preguntándose qué le pasaba.  
Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos para que todos ya estuvieran despiertos, todos se lavaron en el rio a excepción de Fluttershy y después comieron algunas frutas de desayuno, prepararon sus alforjas y se dispusieron a seguir su camino.  
Mientras caminaban no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin lograron salir del bosque, llegaron a otro prado pero este era mucho más extenso, sobre él una densa niebla se levantaba, no se podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros hacia adelante.

-"¿Seguro de que es por aquí?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Completamente, pero esta vez no hay nada que temer, solo es simple niebla, manténganse cerca de mí" – dijo Silver caminando directo hacia la niebla seguido de las chicas.

Algo dudosas de la zona entraron siguiendo al pegaso, caminaron siempre en línea recta, parecía que Silver conocía muy bien el camino, nunca dudo de por dónde estaba caminando. Más adelante llegaron hasta una gran pared rocosa, justo enfrente de ellos pequeña cueva muy oscura.

-"¿Tenemos que entrar ahí?" – pregunto Flutershy asustada.

-"Es el único camino para llegar, la cueva es un laberinto y es fácil perderse, iluminare el camino" – camino entrando a la cueva e hizo iluminar su anillo – "no se queden atrás" – le dijo a las demás.

-"No tengas miedo dulzura, estaremos juntas pase lo que paso" – Applejack tranquilizaba a Fluttershy y la ayudo a entrar en la cueva.

\- A mí no me da miedo" – dijo Rainbow haciéndose la valiente.  
Todos ya habían entrado a la cueva perdiéndose en la oscuridad, pero no notaron que algo los estaba siguiendo, una sombras se proyectó en la entrada de la cueva.

-"Al fin has vuelto" – dijo aquel ser y entro en la cueva detrás de ellos.

La caminata por la cueva se había vuelto un poco inclinada, todo el interior estaba completamente oscuro, la única fuente de luz era el anillo de Silver, varias veces casi tropezaban con algunas rocas o las paredes húmedas, se escuchaban gotas de agua caer haciendo eco por toda la cueva. Por todo el camino también lograron ver un sinfín de cavernas que llevaban a todas direcciones, cada una igual de oscura y tenebrosa.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que caminar?, este suelo rocoso y húmedo es malo para mis pezuñas – decía Rarity viendo sus maltratados cascos.

-"Solo un poco más arriba" – dijo Silver, más adelante se empezó a divisar una pequeñas luz, mientras más avanzaban hacia ella se hacía más grande, Silver pareció emocionado y corrió hacia ella. Las demás hicieron lo mismo para no quedarse atrás.  
Una vez pasaron el umbral de luz todo paso a ser muy brillante, un largo valle se levantaba enfrente de ellos, muchas cascadas caían en todos lados, habían varios templos hechos de rocas en los cuales descansaban muchos espíritus a sus pies, el sol brillaba con intensidad y una agradable brisa llenaba todo el valle.

-"Increíble" – dijo Twilight maravillada.

-"Otro buen lugar para estirar la alas" – Rainbow volaba de un lado a otro.

-"Este lugar si tiene estilo" – dijo Rarity.

-"¡Mas amigos por hacer!" – Pinkie Pie salió corriendo y empezó a saludar a cada espíritu que se encontraba en su camino.

-"¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Por aquí" – respondí Silver tomando un camino marcado en la hierba que pasaba entre todo los templos y seguía más allá del valle.

Pero antes de seguir caminando algo salió corriendo a toda velocidad desde el interior de la cueva y salto sobre Silver.

-"¡Silver!, te extrañe mucho" – aquella pequeña criatura lo abrazaba de felicidad, era una especie de marmota de color verde con un rubí en su frente, era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de Silver.

-"¿Cómo estas Carbuncle?, vamos no me fui hace mucho" – intentaba quitárselo d encima pero lo tenía muy sujeto – "ya te he dicho que no me abraces tanto" – hacia más fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

-"Que adorable es" – dijo Fluttershy al mismo tiempo que se reía por la escena de Silver.

-"Esta criatura se ve diferente del resto" – dijo curioso Twilight.

-"Para mi todos lucen iguales" – dijo Applejack.

-"Que hermoso rubí tienes en tu frente pequeñín" – Rarity se acercó a Carbuncle – "¿en dónde lo conseguiste?".

-"¿Mi rubí?, bueno nací con él" – se apartó un poco de Rarity y se escondió detrás de Silver – "¿quiénes son ellas?".

-"Son unas amigas de la tierra, no tengas miedo, no te harán ningún daño" – dijo Silver.

-"Mucho gusto amiguito, mi nombre es Fluttershy" – la pegaso se acercó a él extendiendo su casco.

-"Ho… hola, mi nombre es Carbuncle" – algo temeroso sacudió el casco de ella con su pata.

-"Mi nombre en Twilight, un placer" – dijo la unicornio morada.

-"Puedes llamarme Applejack compañero" – salido la pony granjera.

-"Yo soy Rarity, ¿dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos hermosos rubíes?" – pregunto Rarity con brillos en los ojos asustando a Carbuncle el cual termino escondiéndose detrás de Silver.

-"Carbuncle es único en su tipo, dudo que encuentres un rubí parecido" – Silver acaricio la cabeza de Carbuncle para calmarlo y después este subió a su lomo manteniendo vigilada a la unicornio blanca – "iremos a ver a Madeen, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" – le pregunto a la marmota.

-"Seguro, no lo veo desde la última vez que viniste, casi siempre se la pasa dormido" – respondió.

-"No me extraña de él" – Silver se rio un poco – "llamen a Rainbow y a Pinkie, debemos seguir" – les dijo a las demás.

Una vez reunido todos siguieron el camino a través del valle, igualmente Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se presentaron con Carbuncle, Pinkie lo envolvió de un montón de preguntas a las cuales él no podía responder por miedo a la pony y Silver tuvo que pedirle que se detuviera.

Después de pasar todos los templos caminaron por un pequeño puente sobre una cascada, después más allá del valle se extendía por un largo camino marcado.

-"Genial…como si ya no hubiéramos caminado ya lo suficiente…" – suspiro Rarity.

-"Cada vez falta menos, andando" – dijo Silver con ánimos, siguió el camino con las demás detrás de él.

El camino se elevaba poco a poco junto a la montaña y debajo de él un gran rio con agua cristalina fluía en la misma dirección que ellos, mientras todos caminaban por el camino de tierra Rainbow Dash estaba muy feliz volando a un lado de este, se alegraba poder volar libremente después de muchos días. Durante todo el camino Fluttershy no le quitaba la vista de encima a Carbuncle el cual seguía sobre el lomo de Silver, le parecía una criatura mi tierna e interesante, este la había notado y la veía algo y se sentía algo nervioso.

-"Esa pony no deja de mirarme" – le decía Carbuncle en voz baja a Silver.

-"A Fluttershy le gustan mucho los animales, seguro te encuentra muy adorable" – se rio un poco – "habla un poco con ella, seguro te agradara" – le propuso a la marmota.

-"Si tú lo dices…" – no muy convencido se bajó de su lomo y camino hasta quedar un poco cerca de Fluttershy, por su parte ella lo seguía viendo maravillada y el todavía algo nervioso.

-"¿Cómo estas amiguito?" – pregunto amable la pegaso con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien, gracias" – se apeno ante la amabilidad de ella.

-"No te sientas nervioso, no te hare nada malo" – dijo otra vez amablemente, Carbuncle volteo a verla por un momento y por un momento la encontró muy linda a tal punto que se sonrojo, volteo hacia otro lado.

Silver noto la reacción de Carbuncle y no pudo evitar reír un poco, el resto del camino fue así, Fluttershy conversaba feliz con Carbuncle el cual apenas y respondía a sus preguntas, las demás estaban admirando el paisaje o hablando de cualquier tema con respecto al lugar. Por otro lado el pegaso gris tenía una cara muy seria, tenía rato pensando muchas cosas con respecto a su visita a Madeen.

-"Espero este de buen humor, no es bueno molestarlo cuando está molesto" - esa y otras dudas rondaban por su cabeza mientras caminaba.

Más adelante en donde terminaba el valle había una gran puerta en un lado de la montaña, el camino terminaba justo ante ella. La puerta era completamente de madera con los bordes hechos de metal, tenía tallada de manera que casi la cubría toda la cara de un león rugiendo, cuando Silver se adelantó se detuvo de repente al escuchar algo en su mente

-"_Veo que has vuelto, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?_" – escucho una voz grave rondar por su cabeza.

-"_Necesito de un gran favor tuyo, la tierra corre gran peligro_" – le respondió en sus pensamientos.

-"_He visto la gran mancha de oscuridad que cubre tu mundo, te dije que algún día volvería_" - siguió hablando con cierto tono de desinterés.

-"_Esa es la razón por la que venido, necesito que me des el anillo que deje a tu cuidado, es vital para detenerlo_" – casi suplico a aquella voz.

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, Silver sudaba nervioso de la respuesta que le daría esa voz, las chicas se acercaron a él preguntándole si se encontraba bien pero él no les respondía, después de unos pocos minutos la gran puerta se elevó pesadamente, una vez estuvo abierta completamente Silver camino lentamente hacia el interior seguido del resto, su rostro aun demostraba estar nervioso.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos dentro la puerta se dejó caer haciendo eco en el salón, por unos segundos quedaron en total oscuridad hasta que algunas antorchas iluminaron todo el lugar, muchos pilares de piedra se levantaban a los lados creando un camino hasta el fondo de la habitación, caminaron unos cuantos metros mientras las antorchas seguían encendiéndose. Al final del camino lo que parecía ser una enorme silla apareció ante ellos, sentado sobre ella una gran criatura la cual no se le veía muy bien el rostro ya que las antorchas solo iluminaban una largas garras que serían sus patas.

Aquella criatura se empezó a levantar y después más antorchar se iluminaron en el techo del salón el cual era de gran altura revelando la apariencia de ese ser, Twilight lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo de la estatua que estaba en el Bosque de los antiguos, el Eidolon Madeen, media aproximadamente unos diez metros de altura y su sola presencia las colocaba a todas nerviosas.

-"¿Crees necesario el poder del anillo?" – estaba vez la vino del mismo Madeen haciendo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-"Completamente, mi anillo apenas y es suficiente para hacerle frente, necesito todo el poder posible para detenerlo.

-"Veo que tus acompañantes vienen con los Elementos de la Armonía, ¿acaso con ellos no es suficiente?" – pregunto no muy convencido con la explicación de Silver.

-"Los Elementos de la Armonía son poderosos pero no lo suficiente, incluso aumentando su poder con mi Elemento aun no es suficiente, la oscuridad volvió más fuerte que antes.  
Madeen se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, la tensión de todos los presentes iba en aumento mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-"¿Quién sería el portador?" – pregunto Madeen.

-"Seré yo" – respondió Silver de manera firme.

-"Conoces muy bien los riesgos de los Elementos, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?" – ahora su noto parecía como si estuviera preocupado.

-"No hay otra alternativa" – respondió Silver.  
El Eidolon suspiro derrotado, volvió a sentarse en su silla y miro fijamente al grupo como si los estuviera estudiando.

-"Tu equipo, ¿es fuerte?" – pregunto Madeen.

-"Lo es" – respondió Silver sin dudar.

-"El anillo está siendo protegido por el único a quien le tengo toda mi confianza, puede que yo te deje usarlo pero es el quien determinara si puedes llevártelo" – dijo Madeen.

-"¿Acaso es…?" – preguntaba nervioso.

-"Así es, ve directamente hasta sus dominios en las profundidades de las Minas de Diamantes, estoy seguro de que tu antiguo maestro estará feliz de recibirte" – sonrío algo divertido con lo que dijo.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Silver nervioso, se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a la enorme puerta con el resto muy cerca de él.  
Una vez llegaron a la puerta esta volvió a abrirse pesadamente y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya todos fuera esta volvió a cerrarse detrás de ellos.  
-"Eso fue muy aterrador" – dijo Fluttershy dejándose caer al suelo, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-"¿Miedo?, ¿quién dijo que yo tenía miedo?" – dijo nerviosa Rainbow Dash sin poder ocultar el hecho de que también estaba temblando.

-"Me alegra mucho que no sea nuestro enemigo" – dijo Applejack sonriendo nerviosa.

-"Y eso que no lo han visto enojado" – dijo Carbuncle sorprendentemente calmado, parecía ya estar acostumbrado a hablar con Madeen.

-"¿En dónde quedan estas Minas de Diamantes?" – pregunto Twilight también un poco asustada por la presencia de Madeen.

-"Debemos regresar a la cueva que pasamos hace poco y tomar otra ruta, las minas quedan a un día de camino" – dijo Silver, comenzó a caminar de regreso por el camino por el que llegaron.

-"¿Quién es ese maestro tuyo que menciono?" – pregunto curioso Pinkie Pie.

-"Espero que sea menos aterrador que ese sujeto" – dijo Rarity.

-"Eso quisiera poder decir" – volteo la mirada hacia ellas con obvio nerviosismo en su rostro, después volteo a ver de nuevo el camino y siguió caminando con las demás y Carbuncle detrás de él.

Regresaron por el camino por el cual llegaron, pasaron una vez más el puente y los templos y notaron que todos los espíritus ya no estaban, no le dieron mucha importancia y volvieron a entrar a la oscura cueva, esta vez fue Carbuncle quien ilumino el camino con su rubí.

Tomaron en parte el camino que usaron para llegar pero tomando otra de tantas vías, Silver parecía conocer muy bien esas cavernas, siguieron bajando por otros túneles igual de oscuros hasta que más adelante vieron un brillo azul, cuando pasaron un brillante umbral llegaron hasta otra caverna que era más grande que las anteriores, pero con la diferencia de que estas estaban completamente iluminadas de muchos diamantes azules, eran enormes y transmitían un gran cantidad de energía.

-"Este lugar es simplemente ¡FABULOSO!" - decía Rarity otra vez con brillos en los ojos – "son los diamantes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida" – corrió hasta uno que estaba cerca de ella, pero antes de poner una pezuña sobre los diamantes Silver le cortó el paso.

-"Son hermosos cierto, pero también peligrosos" – la aparto hacia atrás y tomo una roca del suelo para arrojarla hacia el diamante, apenas la roca choco con el diamante esta se ilumino para después volverse cenizas, Rarity al ver eso retrocedió asustada – "Diamantes de Mythril, poseen tanta energía que solo tocarlas te consumiría en segundos" – volteo a verlas a todas – "caminen con cuidado" – siguió caminando a través de los diamantes.

-"No se queden ahí paradas, vamos" – dijo Carbuncle a las chicas sin ninguna preocupación, estas se miraron por unos segundos y después asintieron, caminaron detrás de Silver teniendo mucho cuidado.

Continuara.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Dificultades

El camino hacia las profundidades de las minas según Silver era largo, un día para ser exactos, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y cada vez más la tierra era cubierta por la oscuridad. Cada paso que daban debían tener mucho cuidado, los diamantes al más mínimo contacto los volvería cenizas es un instante, Silver y Carbuncle parecían estar muy tranquilos pasando al lados de estos pero las chicas estaban aterradas. Había incluso algunas partes que eran muy estrechos entre los diamantes, tanto que entre Silver, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy tenían que ayudar al resto a pasar por encima.

-"¿Seguro de este es el único camino?" – pregunto Applejack pasando lentamente al lado de los diamantes.

-"Me temo que sí, pero descuiden el camino será menos peligroso más adelantes" – dijo Silver aun calmado.

-"Ni siquiera puedo volar bien con el techo cubierto de esas cosas" – dijo Rainbow molesta, los techos de la caverna también estaban cubiertos de diamantes, más grandes que el resto, si querían volar debían tener incluso más cuidado que ir caminando.

-"Como me encantaría estudiar estos diamantes, podrían ser muy útiles en Equestria" – dijo Twilight, estaba tan asustada como impresionada por los diamantes, intento levantar uno con su magia pero este parecía repelerla – "¿Qué sucede?, mi magia no sirve".

-"Los diamantes son el material más resistente y poderoso de Edén, ningún tipo de magia les afecta" – explicaba Silver mientras se detenía para ver a las demás – "solo existe una manera de sacar estos diamantes del suelo y ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo" – finalizo para retomar el camino.

-"¿Y cuál es esa manera?" – pregunto Rarity caminando detrás de él.

-"Solo un dragón puede sacar esos diamantes" – respondió el pegaso.

-"¡¿Hay dragones aquí?!" – pregunto Fluttershy asustada y se lanzó al suelo temblando tapándose el rostro con sus pezuñas.

-"No te preocupes Fluttershy" – Silver se detuvo y se devolvió para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – "solo existe un dragón en todo Edén y te aseguro que él nunca nos haría daño" – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Estas… seguro?" – preguntó ella dejando de temblar.

-"Te lo aseguro, lo conozco muy bien" – Fluttershy pareció más calmada por las palabras de Silver, después retomaron de nuevo el camino.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a una zona más amplia de la caverna, esta vez el techo estaba completamente oscuro y no se sabía decir que tal alto era, también notaron que el número de diamantes alrededor de ellos había disminuido, eran más pequeños pero seguían desprendiendo gran brillo.

-"Ya pueden estar tranquilas, a partir de aquí el camino es más seguro" – dijo Silver deteniéndose para mirar a las chicas las cuales estaban alegres de salir de ese lugar.

-"Eso fue realmente aterrador" – dijo Applejack suspirando de alivio.

-"¿Cómo algo tan deslumbrante puede ser tan peligroso?" – se preguntó Rarity triste por no poder llevarse uno de esos diamantes.

-"Incluso mi magia fue inútil con ellos" – dijo Twilight en las mismas condiciones.

-"Solo le faltaban unos cuantos globos y hubiese sido una fiesta maravillosa" – dijo Pinkie.

-"Yo solo me alegro de que estemos todos a salvo" – dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-"No estuvo tan mal" – dijo Rainbow riéndose y volando de una manera como si estuviera acostada en el aire.

-"Para mí fue fácil" – dijo Carbuncle para sonar valiente.

-"Lo bueno es que pasamos el único peligro en todo el camino" - dijo Silver – "pero todavía queda mucho por caminar" – espero unos minutos que las demás estuvieran listas y después siguieron.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron caminando sin parar, las cuevas seguían siendo igual de húmedas y alumbradas por los pequeños diamantes, mientras más avanzaban el camino se hacía más inclinado, ya era difícil saber que tanto habían bajado de la superficie.

Llego un momento en que la temperatura empezó a subir y las paredes estaban completamente secas, todos comenzaron a sudar y ya estaban cansados de caminar, cuando avanzaron un poco más entendieron a que se debía el calor, una largo rio de lava pasaba justo enfrente de ellos, unos cuantos diamantes esparcidos por el lugar daban la suficiente luz para ver unos cuantos caminos que pasaban sobre el rio, aunque debían rodearlo para llegar a ellos.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que no habrían más peligros" – acuso Rarity al pegaso.

-"Solo hay que rodear el rio de lava, no corremos ningún peligro siempre y cuando no nos acerquemos" – dijo Silver, en efecto a diferencia de donde estaban los diamantes ahí si tenían más espacio para moverse, los camino a los lados del rio eran anchos.

Tomaron el camino de la derecha el cual parecía más seguro, caminaron poco cuando llegaron a una especie de puente que pasaba sobre el rio, no parecía ser muy fuerte así que decidieron pasar de uno en uno, aunque Rainbow Dash fue la única que paso volando.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar mirar hacia abajo mientras pasaban el puente para ver como burbujeaba el rio y el fuerte calor que desprendía, se dieron prisa en cruzar y en poco tiempo ya estaba todos del otro lado.

-"Más adelante podemos tomar un descanso si quieren, ya estamos a mitad de camino" – dijo Silver viendo el claro agotamiento de ellas.

Se alejaron lo más rápido posible del lugar ya que el calor empezaba a ser muy sofocante. Luego de varios minutos de caminar ya la temperatura era normal pero seguían igual de cansados, Silver se detuvo poco después en una parte poco iluminada ya que casi no habían cristales y los pocos que habían eran muy pequeños.

-"Sera que mejor que descansemos aquí, todavía quedo algo de camino hasta nuestro destino" – dijo el pegaso a lo que las chicas cayeron al suelo exhaustas, aunque él y Carbuncle no parecían casi cansados.

-"¿Cómo pareces tan relajado?, ¿no estás cansado?" – pregunto Twilight tomando aire.

-"Creo que sería la costumbre, recuerda que soy un explorador" – dijo Silver.

Todos buscaron un lugar cómodo para recostarse, sacaron de sus alforjas la comida que habían reunido del bosque y comieron tranquilamente, Fluttershy compartió felizmente su comida con Carbuncle, este la acepto algo apenado pero la devoro en poco segundos. Después de terminar de comer decidieron dormir para reunir fuerzas y seguir apenas despertaran.

Día 16

Un temblor en la cueva despertó de repente al grupo, se levantaron todos preguntándose qué sucedía mientras miraban a todos lados.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?" – pregunto Pinkie Pie temblando con el suelo.

-"No puede ser, justamente ahora" – decía Silver molesto.

-"¿Sabes que está pasando?" – preguntò Applejack.

-"Se los explicare después, ¡Corran!" – grito el pegaso corriendo hacia la dirección en la caminaban con Carbuncle sobre su lomo, las chicas no dudaron un segundos y también corrieron.

Del techo de la cueva empezaban a caer rocas debido al temblor, con esfuerzo cada uno las esquivaba como podía mientras corrían. Los temblores empeoraban a cada segundo que pasaba, escucharon muchas pisadas detrás de ellos y voltearon para ver de qué se trataba, eran muchos insectos de gran tamaño de color rojo y de muchas pinzas y garras

-"¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?" – se preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras volaba esquivando las rocas que caían.

Continuaron corriendo tratando de no ser aplastados por las rocas y de que esas criaturas no los alcanzaran. Más adelante llegaron a una zona más abierta pasando sobre un puente de rocas, a ambos extremos de este era una caída que no parecía tener fin. Pero cuando estaban por la mitad del puente una enorme roca cayo delante de ellos destrozándolo, se detuvieron en seco para evitar caer pero el puente se derrumbada más a cada segundo y detrás de ellos venían aun esos insectos.

-"¡Sujétense rápido!" – grito Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno y su corona, justo en el instante en que estaban por caer Twilight los transporto a todos, todos los insectos junto con el puente se perdieron de vista en la oscuridad del vacío, después de unos segundos todos aparecieron del otro lado y fuera del puente.

-"Bien hecho Twilight" – dijo Silver asomándose por lo que quedo del puente y viendo hacia abajo.

-"¿Nos dirás que eran esas espeluznante criaturas?" - preguntó Rarity – "deberían saber que despertar así a una dama es de mala educación" – termino diciendo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-"Pensé que los espíritus de aquí no eran peligrosos" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Esos no eran espíritus" – dijo Silver – "Edén también posee cierta variedad de animales raros y no solo espíritus, a estas criaturas que nos atacaron se les conoce como Antlion, viven bajo tierra y rara vez salen a la superficie".

-"¿Y porque nos atacaron?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Estamos en su territorio, todos estos túneles son sus nidos, pero casi siempre se la pasan dormidos, hemos tenido mala suerte de toparnos con ellos el día de hoy" – explico Silver.

-"Entonces sugiero que nos apresuremos si no queremos toparnos con más de esos bichos" – dijo Twilight, pero en ese instante otro temblor se sintió, desde la cueva que estaba detrás de ellos aparecieron cinco insectos más acorralándolos.

-"¡Aléjense horribles criaturas o sabrán de lo que soy capaz!" – grito Rainbow avanzando para enfrentarlos.

-"No podrás con esto sola" – dijo Silver a un lado de ella.

-"Ya me hacía falta un poco de diversión" – Applejack también apareció a su otro lado.

-"¿Alguien dijo diversión?, ¡cuenten conmigo!" – dijo Pinkie emocionada al lado de Applejack, dejaron sus alforjas a un lado para tener más movilidad.

Cada Antlion se dirigió hacia ellos atacándolos con sus pinzas, para fortuna de los ponys estos eran algo lentos con sus ataques así que se les hacía mucho trabajo esquivarlos.  
Los cuatro solo se concentraban en evitar sus ataques esperando el momento oportuno, de vez en cuando siempre después de esquivar un ataque los golpeaban por atrás con sus pezuñas o embistiéndolos. Despees de unos minutos en la misma táctica los Antlion ya con claro enfado retrocedieron adentro de la cueva, clavaron sus pinzas en el suelo y cada uno respiro fuertemente liberando una tormenta de arena desde sus bocas, con esfuerzo los ponys se resistían a que la tormenta no los arrastraran hacia atrás para no caer al precipicio.

-"¡Twilight crea un escudo, rápido!" – grito Silver.  
Twilight, Fluttershy Carbuncle se adelantaron a donde estaban ellos y creo un escudo alrededor de todos, Rarity la ayudo a fortalecerlo ya que la tormenta era fuerte.

-"¿Ahora como no acercaremos?" – pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-"Sujétense a mi soga" – dijo Applejack sacando su soga del sombre, rápidamente se la amarro a la cintura y es resto hizo lo mismo – "acerquémonos a ellos lo más que podamos" – sugirió ella, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Avanzaban lentamente ya que era un gran esfuerzo de Twilight y Rarity, los Antlion se mantenían quietos concentrándose en mantener la tormenta para empujarlos hacia vacío. Estuvieron aguantando durante un tiempo mientras se acercaban más a ellos, los Antlion notaron eso e hicieron más fuerte la tormenta haciéndolos retroceder otra vez.

-"No lo lograremos" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Estos insectos no son nada amigables" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Tengo una idea" – hablo Silver llamando la atención de todos – "pero necesito de tu ayuda Rainbow".

-"Cuenta conmigo" – dijo ella.

-"Cuando les diga quitaran el escudo para que Rainbow Dash y yo podamos salir, apenas salgamos crearan de nuevo el escudo para que la tormenta no los arrastre, pase lo que pase no deshagan el escudo" – explico el pegaso.

-"Eso es muy arriesgado" – dijo Twilight.

-"Ustedes dos no soportaran mucho tiempo manteniendo el escudo, debemos arriesgarnos" – dijo Silver y después se dirigió a Rainbow – "¿lista?".

-"Nací lista" – dijo Rainbow preparando sus alas.

-"Solo sígueme" – le dijo Silver también preparando sus alas, se soltaron de la soga y después le dio una señal a las unicornios, desvanecieron el escudo para que los dos pegasos salieron volando a toda velocidad, rápidamente crearon otra vez el escudo.  
Volaban uno al lado del otro con toda la fuerza que podían, volar en contra de esa tormenta era muy difícil, entonces Silver le dio una señal a Rainbow para que hiciera lo mismo que él, ambos empezaron a girar su cuerpos hacia la derecha creando una espiral de viento alrededor de ellos, poco a poco estaban creando un pequeño tornado que crecía más cada vez, el tornado evitaba que la tormenta les diera directamente y estaban acercándose a los Antlion, dieron un gran esfuerzo haciendo girar sus cuerpos más rápido y fue entonces que salieron disparados a una increíble velocidad rompiendo la tormenta al impactar contra los insectos, la fuerza le tornado y la velocidad a le que volaban eran tan grandes que los empujaron más adentro de la cueva perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-"Parecen que lo lograron" – dijo Rarity – "deberíamos quitar…" – pero fue interrumpida por Twilight.

-"Silver dijo que pase lo que pase no quitáramos el escudo, debemos esperar a que vuelvan" – dijo Twilight, Rarity no tuvo más opción que estar de acuerdo, a los pocos segundos después sintieron otro temblor en la cueva.

-"No otra vez" – dijo Carbuncle sosteniéndose de una de las pezuñas de Fluttershy.

-"Espero que estén bien los dos" – dijo Fluttershy.  
Cada vez la cueva se sacudía más mientras ellas esperaban el regreso de sus amigos, una brisa empezaba a golpear el escudo y se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo.

-"Prepárense para lo que sea" – dijo Applejack en guardia.

Desde la cueva se veía un tornado que venía hacia ellos con fuerza, Twilight y Rarity fortalecieron el escudo lo más que pudieron para recibir el impacto, pero cuando vieron bien el tornado Silver y Rainbow estaban es la punta de este, pasaron sobre ellos haciendo temblar las paredes y salieron de la cueva a donde estuvo el puente por el que llegaron, ascendieron separándose hacia los lado y rompieron el tornado, al desaparecer los cinco Antlion que los atacaron y muchos más de ellos cayeron de este y se perdieron hasta el fondo del precipicio.

-"¡Eso fue increíble!" – grito Rainbow de emoción.

-"Sí que lo fue" – dijo Silver riendo.

Ambos volvieron a donde estaba el resto y se tiraron al suelo recuperando el aire, al verlos las unicornios rompieron el escudo y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-"Estuvieron geniales" – dijo Pinkie Pie saltando.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie Pie, eso fue sorprendente" – dijo Applejack

-"Solo espero que esas horribles cosas no nos molesten más" – dijo Rarity.

-"Si se atreven a volver a aparecer los estaremos esperando" – decía Rainbow con una sonrisa mientras aun tomaba aire.

-"¿No se lastimaron o algo?" – pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por ambos.

-"Estamos bien, no te preocupes" – respondió Rainbow.

-"Al menos despejamos bastante camino, pero no puedo asegurar que no vendrán más" – dijo Silver levantándose – "hay que seguir" – se dirigió hacia Fluttershy que tenía sus alforjas y se las entrego, una vez todos listos regresaron al camino.

Más adelante todo el camino era oscuro, Silver seguía guiándolos con ayuda de su elemento, pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando llegaron a otra zona abierta de la cueva, era un gran espacio abierto circular y muy alto. En la parte más alta se podía ver un pequeño brillo que indicaba el techo que era iluminado por unos pocos diamantes.

-"Fue aquí donde dimos la vuelta" – dijo Silver riendo igual que Rainbow Dash.

-"Quien sabe hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado si no girábamos aquí" – menciono la pegaso arcoíris.

-"Fue una buena maniobra la de ustedes dos debo reconocer" – dijo Twilight a lo que ambos pegasos solo siguieron riendo.

-"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos con ese tal maestro tuyo?" - preguntó Rarity – "quiero salir de esta escalofriante cueva lo más rápido posible".

-"Cada vez falta menos" – dijo Silver y siguió caminando por el otro lado del lugar hacia otra cueva que estaba más adelante.

-"¡Esa no fue una respuesta!" – grito Rarity irritada, no dijo más para después seguir a

Silver junto con las demás, esta vez Carbuncle subió al lomo de Fluttershy y fueron hablando de muchas cosas en el camino.

Entraron todos por la otra cueva y esta estaba igual de oscura que la anterior, el camino siempre fue en línea recta y no tuvieron más inconvenientes en el trayecto. Por otro par de horas solo caminaron por el mismo túnel que parecía no tener fin. Algunas veces descansaban por pocos minutos y comían frutas que todavía guardaban en sus alforjas para recuperar fuerzas. Ya cuando por fin salieron de la cueva llegaron a otra zona amplia incluso más grande que la anterior, en media había una montaña de rocas que se alzaba a mucho metros de altura, esta vez no se podía decir que tal alto era el techo ya que todo en la parte superior estaba a oscuras. Cuatro enormes diamantes estaban colocados en cuatro lugares exactos que brindaban iluminación suficiente para ver todo el lugar, fue cuando notaron que no había más camino por el cual seguir.

-"No es por ser pesimista ni nada pero, ¿acaso ya no hay más camino?" – pregunto Applejack.

-"Eso es correcto, hemos llegado" – dijo Silver, al escuchar eso todas vieron por todos lado como si buscaran algo.

-"Pero aquí no hay nadie" – dijo Twilight aun buscando señal de alguien.

-"Esperen aquí" – dijo Silver caminando hacia la montaña de rocas.

-"Ya vendrá no se preocupen, solo hay que llamarlo" – dijo Carbuncle a un lado de ella, aunque no podían evitar dudar un poco.

Silver se acercó hasta la montaña de rocas de una vez coloco una pezuña sobre esta, inmediatamente al igual que cuando fueron a ver a Madeen una voz sonó es su cabeza.

-_"¿A qué has venido?"_ – escucho una voz más gruesa que la de Madeen.

-_"Estoy aquí para un asunto muy urgente"_ – decía Silver en su mente – _"necesito que me des la reliquia sagrada, veras mi mundo esta…"_ – no pudo terminar ya que esa voz lo interrumpió.

-_"Se muy bien lo que sucede en la tierra, todos en Edén lo saben"_ – decía la voz.

-_"Muy bien, entonces dame la reliquia…" _– volvió a ser interrumpido.

-_"Pero es un asunto que a mí no me interesa, Madeen en persona me pidió custodiar la reliquia, no te la entregare solo porque tu mundo corre peligro"_.

-_"No lo entiendes"_ – dijo Silver.

-_"¡Lo entiendo perfectamente!"_ \- rugió la voz – _"te advertí que un mal que es encerrado tarde o temprano volverá, te lo dije muchas veces pero decidiste no escucharme, no te daré la reliquia si solo la pides"_ – dijo la voz.

-_"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para que la entregues?"_ – pregunto Silver.

La montaña de rocas empezó a temblar con fuerza haciendo que Silver retrocediera, llego hasta donde estaban las el resto mientras veían como la montaña exploto ruidosamente generando una columna de polvo, cuando esta se despejo en el lugar solo quedo un enorme agujero, escucharon un batir de alas sobre ellos y levantaron la vista, una enorme criatura descendió rápido ante ellos y aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo, cuando este se levantó notaron lo que era, un dragón negro con alas moradas y dos cuernos amarillos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-"¡Si quieres que te entregue la reliquia sagrada entonces debes vencerme en batalla!" – rugió el dragón.

-"Oh por Celestia, ¡un dragón!" – grito Twilight, todas retrocedieron de miedo, pero Silver y Carbuncle se quedaron tranquilos enfrente de él.

-"¡Rápido Silver, muévete!" – le grito Applejack.

-"No se preocupen" – les dijo Silver volteando hacia ellas, después volteo de nuevo hacia el dragón – "recuerden lo que les dije antes, solo hay un dragón en todo Edén y él nunca nos haría daño".

-"Aunque digas eso no deja de ser aterrador" – dijo Fluttershy escondida detrás de todas.

-"Entonces si él está aquí y no hay más camino, eso quieres decir que…" – decía Rarity temblando.

-"Él es mi antiguo maestro del que les hable, el señor de los dragones, Bahamut" – dijo Silver con mirada desafiante, Bahamut ante eso soltó otro rugido haciendo temblar las paredes del lugar.

Continuara.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Volviendo a casa

Después de pasar por mucho atravesando las minas por fin llegaron a la parte más profunda de estas, una zona amplia con una montaña de rocas en medio, Silver se acercó a ella y pudo hablar con aquel a quien el solía llamar maestro para pedirle que le entregara la reliquia, pero este no estuvo muy de acuerdo con su petición para después destruir la montaña y haciendo su aparición desde el humo extendiendo sus grandes alas, con un gran rugido cayo con fuerza delante de Silver mostrando su apariencia, se trataba de Bahamut el señor y rey de los dragones.

-"¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ya quieres una batalla?, no has cambiado nada Bahamut" – dijo Silver en guardia enfrente del dragón, este era al menos diez veces más grande que él.

-"Esa es mi condición si deseas tener la reliquia, veamos si mereces llevártela" – rugió el dragón.

Las chicas al igual que Carbuncle se quedaron apartados, aunque el pequeño animal de mostraba tranquilo a comparación de las ponys, no sabían cómo tomar el hecho de que el maestro de Silver haya sido un dragón.

Ambos extendieron sus alas y alzaron vuelo a una gran velocidad, cuando llegaron a gran altura se vieron de frente una vez más.

Cada uno tomo un fuerte impulso y volaron en dirección al otro, Bahamut levanto una de sus garras hacia Silver pero este al ser más pequeño logro esquivar su ataque y además pudo dar una fuerza embestida directo en su pecho, aprovecho que el dragón se tambaleo un poco y siguió con su ataque en varias partes de su cuerpo. Bahamut seguía intentando derribarlo con sus garras pero Silver las esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo. El pegaso se alejó de el a cierta distancia mientras Bahamut se quedó mirando fijamente.

-"Muy bien, todo irá bien siempre y cuando no use…" – Silver dejo de hablar cuando vio que Bahamut abrió su boca soltando una gigante bola de fuego directo hacia Silver – "…las bolas de fuego…" – con terror antes semejante ataque Silver voló en dirección contraria de donde venía la bola de fuego, llego hasta una de las paredes donde rápidamente coloco sus cascos traseros sobre esta y se impulsó hacia arriba.

Por lo que fueron microsegundos el pegaso apenas pudo escapar de ese ataque, detrás de él una gran explosión lo arrastro con fuerza, dejando una parte de la pared completamente destruida y causando un fuerte temblor en la caverna, mientras que en el suelo las chicas quedaron más aterradas que antes al ver el enorme poder del dragón.

-"Debemos ayudarlo, esa cosa lo lastimara" – dijo Fluttershy asustada.

-"¡Vamos a ayudarlo!" - gritó Rainbow Dash, pero cuando estaba por salir a ayudarlo una pared verde apareció ante ella cerrándole el paso – "¿pero qué es esto?" – cuando lo noto bien un escudo de color verde las rodeo a todas.

-"No se preocupen por Silver, no es la primera vez que luchan" – dijo Carbuncle, el rubí estaba brillando con intensidad.

-"Esta cosa es muy fuerte" – decía Applejack golpeándolo con sus cascos traseros pero este no cedía.

-"Este escudo… ¿tú lo hiciste?" – pregunto Twilight tocando el escudo con su casco.

-"Es mi poder especial, muchos Eidolones tienen diferentes tipos de habilidades" – dijo Carbuncle muy tranquilo – "además es también para protegernos" – Bahamut seguía lanzando más bolas de fuego mientras Silver las esquivaba con dificultad ya que eran muy rápidas, una fue directo hacia ellas impactando en el escudo, por un momento pensaron que había sido su fin pero cuando levantaron la vista todavía seguían dentro del escudo y este no pareció sufrir ningún daño – "mi escudo es la defensa definitiva, hasta ahora nada ha podido romperlo" – dijo con orgullo.  
Bahamut dejo de atacarlo con su fuego y voló otra vez hacia el preparando sus garras, pero a diferencia de antes ahora parecía más rápido en sus ataques, Silver noto eso ya que una de sus garras lo corto en un costado causándole gran dolor, se apartó lo más que pudo del dragón mientras soportaba el dolor.

-"Una pequeña herida y ya pareces derrotado, te has vuelto débil" – dijo Bahamut.

-"Esto… no es nada…" – dijo Silver adolorido, su herida empezaba a sangrar mientras la tapaba con uno de sus cascos.

-"Me decepcionas, Silver" – decía Bahamut acercándose a él pero volando lento, se detuvo enfrente de el – "vamos, puedes tomar tu otra forma si quieres, así la batalla será más interesante" – le dijo en voz baja, pero Silver no respondió nada a lo que Bahamut quedo confundido – "no sé si es que quieres hacerte el valiente o si quieres demostrar algo, pero en ese estado no me ganaras" – noto como Silver volteo hacia abajo por lo que él también lo hizo, fue cuando noto por primera vez que venía acompañado de las demás ponys – "ya veo, ellas no tienen ninguna idea de quién eres, se acercan batallas difíciles y a ti te preocupan que vean tu otra forma, eso causa tu propio fin" – Bahamut se dio la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse de Silver.

-"¡Espera!" - gritó Silver haciendo que el dragón volteara hacia el – "sabes muy bien que tengo mis razones para hacer esto, quiero ganar esta lucha a mi manera" – el cuerpo de Silver comenzó a brillar con un aura blanca, poco a poco su herida empezó a sanar pero él no se dio cuenta, se preparó para atacar de nuevo ignorando que ya no sentía ningún dolor.

-"Arrogante como siempre" – Bahamut rio un poco – "al menos eso no ha cambiado en ti" – también se preparó extendiendo sus garras.

Mientras el cuerpo de Silver voló de nuevo hacia Bahamut pero con una mayor velocidad que antes tomándolo por sorpresa, el dragón intento alcanzarlo con sus garras pero Silver paso a través de ellas llegando hasta su pecho embistiéndolo con gran fuerza. El impacto fue tan fuerte que empujo a Bahamut haciéndolo chocar con una de las paredes rompiendo una parte de esta, Silver se alejó rápidamente del dragón a cierto distancia esperando que atacara de nuevo, cuando Bahamut se recuperó del golpe volvió a cargar fuego desde su boca lanzando más bolas de fuego, a diferencia de antes ahora Silver los esquivaba con facilidad, todos los ataques de Bahamut impactaban en la caverna provocando que esta comenzara a derrumbarse.

Las rocas caían del techo mientras Silver la esquivaba, Bahamut aprovecho y fue hacia el ignorando las rocas ya que estas se destrozaban al golpearlo, de nuevo lanzaba zarpazos pero esta vez usando también sus patas, ahora Silver tenía que defenderse de sus ataques y además esquivar las rocas. Las chicas aún permanecían debajo del escudo de Carbuncle preocupadas por Silver y tratando de convencerlo de que las dejara salir, pero este no quería hacerlo, las rocas empezaban a impactar contra el escudo mientras la caverna se seguía derrumbando.

-"Nada mal" – dijo Bahamut lanzando zarpazos por todos lados tratando de alcanzar a Silver, su velocidad cada vez más iba es aumento mientras su cuerpo seguía brillando.

-"¡No me ire de aquí sin la reliquia!" – grito Silver al tiempo que pasaba entre los ataques de Bahamut y volvió a embestirlo pero esta vez en una de sus alas.  
Bahamut solo de desequilibro un poco por ese golpe pero se recuperó rápido, se apartó del pegaso mientras este seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando las rocas.

-"Pegaso escurridizo, conoce tu lugar" – dijo Bahamut, alrededor de todo cuerpo unas llamar lo rodearon cubriéndolo completamente, abrió su boca absorbiendo todas las llamas mientras cargaba una bola de fuego más grandes que las anteriores, las rocas dejaron de caer y Bahamut voló hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la cavernas, era tanta la energía que acumulaba que todo el aire empezó a calentarse.

-"Esto no es bueno" – se decía Silver viendo a Bahamut en lo alto, incluso las chicas sintieron la presión ejercida por el dragón – "…usara eso…".  
Después de un último suspiro Bahamut lanzo aquella inmensa bola de fuego, la fuerza de ese ataque hacía temblar la caverna mientras se acercaba más a Silver, el pegaso se quedó viendo el fuego mientras extendía mas sus alas a la vez que su Elemento empezó a brillar, con una mirada de determinación voló directamente contra la bola de fuego.

-¡Silver, detente!" – grito Fluttershy viendo como Silver se dirigía hacia el fuego.

-"¡No hagas nada estúpido!" – grito Rainbow Dash.

-"Debo hacer esto" – dijo Silver en voz baja, todo se volvió en cámara lenta en el momento que su cuerpo fue rodeado por un escudo blanco creado por la reliquia, con un fuerte choque impacto con la gigante bola de fuego apenas resistiendo al poder de esta – "debo…. salvar el mundo… que jure proteger…" – la energía procedente del Elemento se extendió a través de Silver empezando a cubrir la bola de fuego, después de varios segundo el pegaso logro introducirse dentro del fuego a la vez que este se deshizo completamente, usando la fuerza que había acumulado siguió ascendiendo para llegar a donde estaba Bahamut el cual estaba incrédulo al ver como su ataque más poderoso fue disuelto. Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban Silver impacto con gran fuerza contra el estómago del dragón embistiéndolo contra el techo haciendo más presión con su ataque.  
No soporto por mucho más tiempo cuando Silver sentía que ya no tenía más fuerzas, su ataque se detuvo para empezar a caer casi inconsciente al igual que Bahamut.

-"¡Sácanos de aquí ahora mismo!" – grito Applejack asustando a Carbuncle, este desapareció el escudo y todas salieron para ayudar a Silver.

Fluttershy y Rainbow volaron rápido para atraparlo pero no llegarían a tiempo y Silver estaba por impactarse contra el suelo, entonces Twilight y Rarity hicieron brillar sus cuernos creando una burbuja enfrente de ellas a tiempo para que el pegaso cayera sobre esta, no sufrió ningún daño al contrario del dragón que terminó estrellándose contra el suelo rocoso.

-"¡Silver!" – grito Fluttershy llegando hasta el, Twilight y Rarity quitaron la burbuja con cuidado y lo levitaron hasta dejarlo en el suelo, Fluttershy fue la primera en acercarse y vio que se encontraba casi inconsciente, se extrañó a ver que este sonreía mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-"Esa… fue… una increíble batalla…" – decía Silver recuperando el aliento.

-"Pudiste morir, ¿qué sucede contigo?" – dejo Rainbow Dash molesta a un lado de ellos.

-"Hemos… tenido peores" – dijo Silver intentando ponerse de pie, ambas pegaso lo ayudaron.

-"La última vez casi destruyen una montaña entera" – dijo Carbuncle riendo.

-"Ah sí… lo recuerdo…" – el pegaso también se rio.

-"Estas muy lastimado" – dijo Fluttershy preocupada – "déjame atender tus heridas" – desde sus alforjas saco unas cuantas vendas.

-"No es… necesario" – dijo Silver pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor cuando ella le tomo un casco el cual empezó a vendar – "bueno… tal vez un poco…" – se sonrojo mirando a otro lado.

-"Nos diste un gran susto compañero" – dijo Applejack golpeando levemente su espalda a lo cual este reacciono por el dolor – "lo siento".

-"¿Usaste tu Elemento, cierto?, para poder desaparecer esa bola de fuego" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Estuviera muerto ahora mismo de no haberlo usado" – respondió Silver un poco serio.

-"Quita esa cara tan seria Silver" – dijo Pinkie Pie enfrente de él con una gran sonrisa – "¡sonríe un poco!" – grito soltando confeti por todos lados, eso provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el pegaso.

-"Tu si sabes cómo sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera" – dijo Silver.

-"Es mi trabajo".

-"Busquemos por favor esa reliquia para poder irnos de aquí, necesito un poco de aire fresco" – dijo Rarity – "ya empiezo a extrañar de nuevo el sol".

-"Chicos… tenemos problemas…" – decía Rainbow Dash con algo de miedo a lo cual todos voltearon, desde el cráter que dejo Bahamut este se estaba levantando lentamente, también parecía estar herido y camino hasta quedar enfrente de ellos.

-"Tenía tiempo… sin tener… una buena batalla…" – dijo Bahamut también respirando con dificultad.

-"He tenido algunas parecidas de camino hasta aquí" – dijo Silver sonriendo, ya tenía varias heridas vendadas, camino poco a poco acercándose al dragón – "pero debo admitir que nadie es tan fuerte como tú".

-"¿Cómo estas Bahamut?, también tenía tiempo sin verte" – Carbuncle llego con ellos y lo saludo.

-"Vengan chicas, no les hará daño" – volteo a ver a las chicas pero estas tenían miedo de acercarse.

-"Prometo no hacerles daño, acérquense pequeñas" – dijo Bahamut amablemente, después de arrodillo sobre una de sus patas.

Todas se acercaron aun dudosas del dragon, se quedaron detrás de Silver viendo fijamente a Bahamut.

-"Mucho gusto señor dragón" – saludo Applejack sacudiendo su casco un poco nerviosa.

-"El placer es mío" – respondio Bahamut.

-"Veo que al menos tiene modales, me alegro de eso" – dijo Rarity un poco más tranquila.

-"Tener una apariencia aterradora no te hace un monstruo, recuerden bien eso" – dijo Bahamut.

-"Parecía que querías matarlo" – dijo Fluttershy molesta aun detrás de Silver.

-"Siempre nos dejamos llevar, como dijo Silver, hemos tenido peores batallas" – dijo Bahamut.

-"Pudiste matarnos a nosotras" – dijo Rainbow también molesta.

-"Sabia que estarían a salvo con Carbuncle, su escudo es muy fuerte" – dijo Bahamut.

-"El mejor" – dijo Carbunclo aun orgulloso de su habilidad.

-"Por cierto, aun les debo algo" – Bahamut se levantó y camino hasta el agujero que quedo de la montaña, clavo una de sus garras en el suelo para después sacarla, regreso a donde estaban los demás extendiéndoles la garra, la abrió mostrando un pequeño brillo dorado y en medio de este un anillo parecido al de Silver pero de color dorado – "el Anillo de Sanctus, es tuyo ahora" – se lo entrego a Silver tomándolo con ambos cascos – "espero puedan salvar a su mundo".

-"Pensé que no te importaba" – dijo Silver extrañado.

-"Solo era para hacerte enojar y hacer que pelearas enserio" – Bahamut rio – "ambos mundos están conectados, si uno muere afectara al otro gravemente".

-"¿Eso es cierto?" – preguntó Twilight curiosa.

-"Hay un flujo de energía invisible que viaja entre ambos mundos, los mantiene unidos, ese flujo depende de la vida de cada planeta, si alguno llegara a romperse todo sería un caos, la vida del otro mundo podría también desaparecer" – todos quedaron callados ante lo que dijo el dragón.

-"Te prometo que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para salvar ambos mundos" – dijo Silver decidido.

-"Cuando lo logren asegúrate de devolverme la reliquia, aún sigo siendo su guardián".

-"Dalo por hecho" – dijo Silver, volteo a ver otra vez a las chicas las cuales ya estaban más calmadas – "debemos regresar con las Princesas cuanto antes, es un largo camino de regreso".

-"Tienes razón, estoy muy preocupada por todos en Canterlot" – dijo Twilight.

-"No hay tiempo que perder, andando" – decía Rainbow Dash con entusiasmo, ya tenían la reliquia que tanto recorrieron para encontrar, estaban felices de al fin poder regresar a Equestria.

-"Una última cosa antes de que se vayan" – dijo Bahamut llamando la atención de los ponys – "Madeen dijo que si lograbas llevarte la reliquia pasaras a verlo de inmediato".

-"¿De qué se trata?" – preguntó el pegaso.

-"No estoy seguro, menciono algo sobre darles algo importante" – no dijo más nada el dragón cuando extendió sus alas, voló hasta quedar sobre el agujero en donde estaba la montaña, todo su cuerpo brillo con intensidad de un color rojo, varias rocas se elevaron desde el suelo rodeándolo y girando a su alrededor, todas estas se unieron formando una nueva montaña en donde Bahamut volvió a descansar. Después todo volvió a ser silencio en la caverna por unos pocos segundos.

-"Sé que tienen muchas preguntas al respecto, pero las contestare todas a su momento, ahora debemos llegar rápido al valle" – dijo Silver para caminar hacia la cueva por la que habían llegado.

Una vez más regresaron a la cuevas, ahora de regreso al valle para ir a ver a Madeen, corrían sin parar ni siquiera antes los obstáculos que ya habían pasado, al ya tener la reliquia los llenaba de energías, duraban poco tiempo descansando cada cierto tiempo para después seguir sin parar, esta vez no tuvieron ningún problemas con los Antlion en todo el camino, se tardaron menos que antes cuando por fin lograron salir de las minas iluminados por el cálido sol y recibiendo la fresca brisa de las montañas.

Día 17

-"Sigue siendo muy tranquilo por aquí" – dijo Applejack observando el valle, más allá los templos con varios espíritus descansando alrededor de ellos.

-"Me pregunto cómo estarán mis amigos animales en casa" – dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-"Estamos haciendo esto para salvarlos a todos, debes ser fuerte" – le dijo Silver colocando un casco sobre su hombro – "ya verás que todo saldrá bien" – le dedico una sonrisa.

-"Espero tengas razón" – Fluttershy le devolvió la sonrisa pero seguía notándose preocupada.

Pasaron de nuevamente el camino a través de los templos, Pinkie volvía a saludar con alegría a cada espíritu que veía, pasaron el puente y corrieron a un lado de la montaña por poco tiempo, llegaron a la enorme puerta y esta se abrió apenas se colocaron enfrente de ella. Cuando entraron el lugar estaba iluminada por antorchas, atravesaron el largo camino de pilares y encontraron a Madeen todavía sentado en su gigante trono de piedra.

-"¿Qué tal tu batalla con Bahamut?" – preguntó el león al ver a Silver, aun tenia vendada algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-"Diría que muy divertida" – respondió Silver con una sonrisa, pero después cambio a una expresión seria – "¿para que querías verme?".

-"He estado conversando con otro Eidolones sobre el terrible estado de la Tierra, hemos decidido ayudarlos a salvarla, después de todo si ella cae también lo hará Edén" – se colocó de pie.

-"¿Nos acompañaras?" – pregunto Twilight.

-"No será necesario" – Madeen levanto su garra derecha apareciendo ocho esferas brillantes de distintos colores, estas se dirigieron hacia ellos y se introdujeron en cada uno de sus Elementos, incluso en el Anillo de Sanctus que Silver había guardado en sus alforjas – "ahora más que nunca deben confiar en sus Elementos, ellos los ayudaran siempre y cuando lo necesiten, ustedes son más fuertes de lo que creen, eso se los puedo asegurar".

-"Muchas gracias Madeen" – dijo Silver.

-"El camino sigue siendo largo, tenemos que irnos" – le dijo la granjera al pegaso.

-"Antes de que se vallan, tomen esto también" – dijo Madeen, abrió su otra garra y les paso una especie de placa de metal cuadrada con un pequeño cristal azul en la parte superior y otro rojo en la parte inferior de esta, Fluttershy fue la que lo recibió mirándolo con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – pregunto la pegaso revisando el objeto.

-"Esto es… ¿estás seguro de darnos esto?" - preguntó Silver sorprendido – "es un tesoro muy valioso".

-"Es por eso que se los entrego, les será muy útil en su camino" – se volvió a sentar en su trono.

-"Debo decir que es un hermoso tesoro" – dijo Rarity admirando la placa.  
-"¿Y que hace exactamente?, no parece gran cosa" – dijo Rainbow Dash también viendo el regalo de Madeen.

-"Les dije que no se dejaran llevar por las apariencias, ya verán lo que puede hacer" – dijo Silver para voltear una última vez hacia el Eidolon – "nos veremos pronto" – le dijo y después dio media vuelta hacia la salida.

-"Fue un placer conocerlo Señor Madeen" – dijo Twilight haciendo una pequeña reverencia, las demás la imitaron aunque todavía se sentían un poco intimidadas por el león.

-"El honor fue todo mío, Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía" – dijo Madeen esbozando una sonrisa, después todas también se devolvieron a la salida seguidas de Carbuncle, todos atravesaron de nuevo la gran puerta.

-"¿Qué es este tesoro que nos dio?" – preguntó Twilight curiosa mientras veía la placa que aun tenia Fluttershy.

-"Espero que sea algo que nos ayudara a llegar más rápido a Canterlot" – dijo Rainbow sin mostrar interés por el objeto.

-"Deberías tener un poco más de Fe, Rainbow Dash" – dijo Silver colocándose enfrente de la placa, la miro fijamente y después hizo brillar su Elemento, el anillo se ilumino levemente sobre la placa provocando que ambos cristales de este brillaran.

Todos los presentes veían como el objeto se empezó a elevar sobre ellos envolviéndose en una esfera de luz azul y roja, mientras más ascendía crecía cada vez más. El sol sobre ellos fue cubierto por un gran objeto que apareció desde la esfera de luz, sobre ellos se alzaba una nave voladora de color azul con un cristal rojo debajo de esta, tenía algunos detalles como si fueran escamas dándole una apariencia parecida al de una ballena.

-"El invencible, la nave más rápida que haya existido en ambos mundos" – dijo Silver, todas estaban más que sorprendidas ante lo que veían sus ojos – "con ella llegaremos a Canterlot en poco tiempo" – una luz roja bajo desde el cristal quedando enfrente de ellos, Silver camino entrando en ella – "no pasara nada malo, vengan" – su cuerpo se elevó hasta ingresar dentro del cristal.

-"¿Nos arriesgamos?" – preguntó Rarity dudosa.

-"Silver dijo que no pasaría nada malo, sigámoslo" – dijo Pinkie alegre y fue saltando hasta dentro de la luz, al igual que Silver su cuerpo se elevó hasta el cristal.

-"Estarán bien, no se preocupen" – dijo feliz Carbuncle – "espero tengan un buen viaje".

-"Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Mi lugar está aquí en Edén, recuerden siempre lo que dijo Madeen, confíen en sus Elementos y ellos lo ayudaran" – coloco una de sus patas sobre el Elemento de Fluttershy, se despidieron cada una de Carbuncle para después entrar todas en la nave nerviosas.

Cuanto por fin entraron aparecieron sobre un círculo rojo con un triángulo en el medio, el interior de la nava era inmenso, detrás de ellos estaban Silver y Pinke, a su alrededor había varias escaleras con dos puertas en ambos extremos de la sala.

-"Vayamos al puente de la nave, síganme" – dijo Silver dándose media vuelta y camino hasta una puerta cerca de ellos, cuando todos pasaron a través de ella frente a ellos había una plataforma azul, más adelante un enorme ventanal por el cual se veía todo el valle afrente, Silver se colocó sobre la plataforma mientras las demás fueron hasta la ventana observando el hermoso paisaje, aunque Twilight se quedó al lado de él observando curioso la plataforma.

-"¿Eso qué es?" – le preguntó.

-"Con esto se controla la nave, se mueve mediante los pensamientos" – se concentró e hizo que la nave empezara a moverse hacia adelante.

-"Es impresionante" – dijo Twilight, después abrió sus alforjas sacando de ella un libro y una pluma, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a escribir en él.

-"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Silver.

-"No había tenido tiempo para anotar todo lo que he visto aquí, estoy más que impresionada con este mundo" – siguió escribiendo.

-"Sujétense bien" – dijo Silver aumentando la velocidad de la nave.  
Recorrieron todo sobre el valle, por encima de los templos llamando la atención de los espíritus, sobre la montaña por la cual llegaron y también por la zona nublada. En poco tiempo se encontraron sobre el bosque y se detuvieron justo encima de la plataforma por la cual llegaron.

-"¿Podemos pasar por el portal dentro de esta nave?" – pregunto Twilight.

-"El Invencible fue creado por la energía más pura de Edén, él también puede atravesar el portal, acérquense todas" – llamo a las demás que aún estaban en el ventanal – "igual que la última vez, concentren sus Elementos y podremos regresar a casa" – todas hicieron caso y cerraron sus ojos haciendo brillar sus Elementos, toda la nave empezó a brillar también al igual que la plataforma debajo de ellos, la nava entera desapareció en un rayo de luz que salió disparado hacia el cielo. Después de unos pocos segundos cada una empezaba a abrir los ojos y voltearon hacia la ventana, enfrente de la nave solo había oscuridad, debajo de ellos las ruinas de la ciudad a la que habían llegado anteriormente.

-"Así que hemos vuelto" – dijo Fluttershy triste al ver el estado de su mundo.

-"Sigue igual de oscuro" – Rarity estaba igual.

-"Hemos cumplido nuestra misión en encontrar la reliquia" – dijo Silver – "ahora debemos volver con las Princesas, muy pronto todo volverá a ser como antes" – dijo Silver, dicho eso hizo mover de nuevo la nave rumbo hacia Canterlot.

Continuara.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Sucesos inesperados

Ya después de pasar muchos peligros y dificultades por fin habían cumplido con su objetivo, lograron conseguir la reliquia que les sería de gran ayuda para enfrentar a Golden Sun. Ahora que estaban de regreso a Equestria su siguiente destino era regresar a Canterlot para planear su siguiente movimiento, con la gran ayuda de una nave voladora que les dio Madeen llegarían más rápido.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Canterlot en esta nave?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Eso depende de los vientos en nuestro camino" – respondió Silver mientras seguía piloteando la nave – "pero es mejor estar prevenidos, creen un escudo alrededor de la nave, eso debería ayudarnos" – les dijo a las unicornios.

Twilight asintió y camino hasta el ventanal en donde también estaba Rarity, se colocaron una al lado de la otra e hicieron brillar sus cuernos, en pocos segundos apareció un enorme escudo rodeando toda la nave, con la ayuda de sus Elementos lo hicieron más resistente.

-"Pero no parece que hayan muchos vientos en este momento" – dijo Rainbow Dash viendo que todo parecía tranquilo afuera de ña nave, aunque todavía estaba oscuro, en el momento en que dejaron de volar sobre las ruinas la nave se sacudió un poco hacia un lado, todos se sujetaron de donde pudieron y Silver trato de estabilizarlo, Twilight y Rarity se concentraron más para que el escudo no se rompiera.

-"Recuerden que las ruinas son un territorio sagrado, las oscuridad no puede entrar en ella, como ya no volamos sobre ella hemos entrado en la tormenta" – explico Silver – "intenten mantener el escudo todo lo que puedan, tratare de ir lo más rápido que pueda" – luego de que la nave pudiera estabilizarse se concentró de nuevo e hizo que avanzara más rápido.

-"¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde vamos?, yo lo logro ver nada" – dijo Applejack.

-"El Invencible agudiza los sentidos de orientación del que lo navega, además de que conozco muy bien el camino, no te preocupes por nada" – respondió el pegaso.

-"Parecer conocer bien esta nave, ¿ya la habías usado antes?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Logre convencer a Madeen de dejarme usarla una vez, aunque no fue sencillo, a veces puede ser muy terco" – Silver rio.

-"Es muy espacioso, podría hacer una gran fiesta aquí adentro" – dijo Pinkie Pie saltando de emoción.

-"Dudo mucho que el señor Madeen no los diera para hacer fiestas" – comento Fluttershy.

-"Mientras no lo sepa no habrá ningún problema" – dijo Pinkie saltando alrededor de ella.

-"¿Podemos explorar un poco la nave?, no tenemos nada que hacer hasta que lleguemos a Canterlot" – preguntó Rainbow Dash al pegaso gris.

-"Seguro, pero estén atentas si las llamo por si algo sucede" – respondió Silver.

Entonces Rainbow Dash en compañía de Applejack salieron de la sala para recorrer más el interior de la nave. Al salir de la sala vieron otra vez el transportador por el que había llegado, a ambos lados había otros dos que brillaban intensamente. A un lado del transportador principal había dos escaleras que descendían, bajaron por una de ellas y después caminaron por un largo pasillo.

-"Parece más grande por fuera" – comento Rainbow Dash.

-"Veamos que hay al final de este pasillo" – dijo Applejack con curiosidad.  
Siguieron caminando por poco tiempo hasta que llegaron a otra zona de la nave, ante ellas había una pequeña plataforma la cual más adelante había un brillo rojizo, se acercaron a él y notaron que era ese enorme cristal rojo que los transporto a la nave, al estar lo suficientemente cerca vieron que tenía la forma de un ojo.

-"Viéndolo de cerca es un poco aterrador" – dijo Applejack

-"Mira eso" – dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose al ojo, a través del cristal se podían observar algunas sombras volando debajo de la nave, estaban golpeando el escudo.

-"Espero que el escudo pueda aguantar el resto del viaje" – Applejack se puso nerviosa.

De regreso al puente de la nave Silver estaba muy concentrado en mantenerla estabilizada, al igual que Twilight y Rarity hacían un gran esfuerzo de mantener el escudo, ya habían notado a las sombras en el exterior intentando entrar, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban al lado del pegaso preocupadas por ellos.

-"¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?" – pregunto Fluttershy viendo que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

-"No se preocupen, estoy bien" – respondió Silver sin voltear a verla, no podía despegar la vista del camino, un mínimo error podría causar que se estrellaran, los vientos eran cada vez más fuertes aparte de la sombras que seguían golpeando el escudo.

-"¿Y ustedes chicas?, ¿necesitan ayuda?" – pregunto Pinkie Pie al lado de Twilight y Rarity, aunque ellas no respondieron de lo concentradas que estaban.

-"Chicos, tenemos problemas afuera de la nava" – dijo Rainbow alterada llegando al lugar con las demás.

-"Estamos al tanto de eso, hacemos lo que podemos" – dijo Silver, la nave a cada segundo comenzaba a sacudirse más, a través de la ventana veían como cada vez más sombras los tenían rodeados.

-"El escudo… no durara mucho más…" – decía Twilight al límite igual que Rarity, incluso usando sus Elementos ya estaban exhaustas para seguir.

-"Vamos chicas ustedes pueden, no se rindan" – dijo Rainbow Dash llegando con ellas.

-"Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudar" – dijo Applejack preocupada por sus amigos.

-"No puedo seguir…" – Rarity no pudo seguir más y cayó al suelo respirando agitada – "lo siento mucho… es demasiado para mi…".

-"¿No puedes crear otro escudo como hiciste con Ponyville y Manehattan?" – le preguntó Fluttershy al pegaso.

-"No puedo… ya es mucho trabajo mover la nave, no podría hacer ambas cosas a la vez…" – dijo Silver.

Mientras tanto afuera de la nave las cosas empeoraban, el escudo se empezaba a romper y más sombras aparecían. Las grietas se abrían más en cada extremo del escudo hasta que no pudo más y se rompió permitiéndoles el paso. Twilight también cayo exhausto mientras los demás veían aterrados como las sobras se acercaban a ellos.

-"No puede ser" – dijo Fluttershy cubriéndose los ojos esperando lo peor, durante pocos segundos se quedó ahí tumbada en el suelo mientras esperaba su fin, pero algo extraño ocurría y ella se dio cuenta de eso, nada pasaba, no escuchaba ningún sonido de sus amigos o de la nava siendo destruida, poco a poco aparto sus cascos de su rostro y levanto la vista, se quedó confundida al ver que nadie se movía, los demás se quedaron congelados y afuera de la ventana las sombras a punto de romperla estaban igual – "¿que… está pasando?" - se preguntó ella caminando hasta a un lado de Silver – "¿Silver?" – le hablo pero este no contestaba.

"_Fluttershy_ "

-"¿Quién es?" - preguntó ella a la nada retrocediendo y buscando con la vista de donde pudo haber venido esa voz – "¿tú has hecho esto?" – volvió a preguntar.

"_¿Ya te has olvidado tan pronto de mí?"_

-"Esa voz" – pareció reconocer esa graciosa voz que no escucho hace mucho – "¿Carbuncle?, ¿eres tú?" – preguntó.

"_Cree en tu Elemento, te brindare mi poder"_

-"Creer… en mi Elemento…" – dijo ella viendo su collar el cual desprendía una luz verde.

"_Deja que tu poder fluya a través del Elemento, ¡Invócame!"_

-"Invocarte" – Fluttershy sintió como un extraño poder fluía por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo fue cubierto por la luz de su Elemento, entonces entendió lo que tenía que hacer, levanto la vista decidía mientras poco a poco el tiempo volvía a avanzar lentamente – "¡Luz de Rubí!" – grito ella.

En el momento en que el tiempo se recuperó por completo a su alrededor desde su Elemento una pequeña esfera verde salió disparada quedando enfrente de todos, crecía rápidamente hasta que una criatura ya familiar para ellos salió de este, se trataba de Carbuncle.

-"¿Carbuncle?, ¿qué haces aquí?" – pregunto Silver al verlo, las sombras golpeaban la ventaba a la vez que se agrietaba rápidamente.

-"Haciendo mi trabajo como guardián" – dijo el Eidolon con una sonrisa, el rubí de frente brillo intensamente extendiéndose como una especie de cuerno, desde este apareció un escudo que creció rápidamente alejando a todas las sombras, el escudo se expandió más rodeando toda la nave, comenzaron a atacar de nuevo pero estos eran repelidos con fuerza por el escudo, después de varios minutos que intentaron romperlo sin ningún éxito decidieron irse, incluso el escudo se mantenía estable con los fuertes vientos fuera de él.

Todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles al ver que apenas y pudieron salvarse, miraron a Canrbuncle el cual se volteó a verlos con una gran sonrisa.

-"Me alegra mucho haber llegado a tiempo…" – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Pinkie Pie corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por salvarnos, eres mi héroe pequeño amiguito!" – decía ella agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-"Fue… un… placer" – dijo el mareado, después de unos segundos Pinkie lo devolvió a su lugar mientras saltaba alrededor de él, una vez recupero la compostura se dirigió a todos – "aunque a la que deberían agradecer es a Fluttershy, después de todo fue ella quien me invoco" – dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno… yo…" – decía ella tímida.

-"Bien hecho Fluttershy, nos has salvado a todos" – la felicito Silver a un lado de ella, estaba un poco cansado después de tanto esfuerzo estabilizando la nave en el ataque, Twilight y Rarity aún estaban exhaustas y se quedaron sentadas en el suelo recuperando el aire.

-"¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Eso fue debido al poder que les dimos nosotros los Eidolones" – dijo Carbuncle acercándose a Fluttershy y colocando una pata sobre su Elemento – "la fuerza de cada uno de ustedes nos puede traer a su mundo".

-"Debo decir que estoy muy impresionada" – dijo Applejack a Fluttershy.

-"Solo quería… ayudarlos a todos…" – sonrió aunque todavía tímida.

-"¿Cuánto aguantara el escudo?" – preguntó Twilight colocándose de pie y caminando hacia ellos.

-"Durara mientras siga en este mundo, todo depende de la resistencia de Fluttershy" – dijo Carbuncle.

-"¿Crees poder aguantar hasta Canterlot?" – preguntó Silver.

-"Yo… no lo sé" – dijo ella bajando la vista.

-"Por favor… Fluttershy…" – escucharon una voz forzada, era Rarity que no estaba acostumbrada a usar magia por mucho tiempo y aun no podía levantarse.

-"Puede ser la única manera de llegar a Canterlot" – dijo Silver.

-"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" – levanto la vista con una mirada de determinación.

-"¡Ese es el espíritu!" – grito alegre Rainbow Dash.

"Siento hacerte pasar por esto, Fluttershy" – se disculpó Twilight.

-"No te preocupes, además, siento que es mi deber hacer esto" – dijo Fluttershy, camino hasta enfrente de la ventana junto con Carbuncle, cerró los ojos concentrándose en su Elemento y este comenzó a brillar de nuevo al igual que el cuerno de Carbuncle, el escudo creció un poco más y parecía ser más sólido.

-"Retomemos nuestro rumbo" – dijo Silver regresando a la plataforma, hizo un movimiento con su casco hacia adelante y la ventana se reparó completamente para la sorpresa de todas, después avanzo de nuevo regresando al camino.

Avanzaban rápidamente por los cielos oscuros, gracias al escudo que lo rodeaba la nave no recibía daño alguno de las sombras ni de la tormenta. Fluttershy mantenía siempre la calma para no descuidar el escudo al igual que Carbuncle, el resto solo se quedaron cerca de ella sentadas impresionadas por todo el esfuerzo que hacía por ellos.

-"Me gustaría poder ayudarla, me siento tan inútil" – dijo Rainbow fastidiada.

-"Ni siquiera mi magia puede competir con la de ellos, dejemos que se haga cargo, solo debemos estar ahí para ella si nos necesita" – dijo Twilight.

-"Esta nave en verdad es genial, no solo es rápida sino que puede repararse sola" – dijo Pinkie recordando como Silver reparo la ventana con solo un movimiento de su casco.

Día 18

Más adelante mientras seguían volando vieron algo que les trajo una gran felicidad, el escudo que Silver había creado sobre Manehattan seguía intacto y adentro de podían ver distintas luces por todos lados, la ciudad poco a poco se levantaba gracias a su ayuda.

-"Me alegra saber que están todos bien" – dijo Applejack mientras seguían de largo dejando atrás a la ciudad.

-"Espero que todos en Ponyville estén igual de bien" – dijo Rarity la cual ya se había recuperado casi por completo.

-"Seguro que lo están, ese escudo no caerá tan fácilmente" – dijo Silver desde la plataforma.

-"¿Cómo te sientes, Fluttershy?" – preguntó Carbuncle sin mover la mirada.

-"Mejor que nunca" – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Día 19

Después de muchos días desde que empezaron su viaje por fin estaban llegando a Canterlot, de camino al castillo confirmaron que el escudo sobre Ponyville también seguía intacto lo que alegro a todos y los libro de cualquier preocupación. Una vez estuvieron sobre la ciudad descendieron por el ojo de la nave quedando frentes al Castillo, Silver hizo desaparecer la nave convirtiéndola de nuevo en aquella placa de metal la cual guardo en sus alforjas, Fluttershy aún mantenía el escudo pero solo lo suficiente para cubrirlos a todos usando menos energía que antes, aunque parcia que ya estaba en su límite ya que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-"Entremos rápido, Fluttershy no aguantara mucho más" – dijo Silver, todos corrieron de prisa hacia el castillo mientras Fluttershy usaba sus últimas fuerzas a la vez que era llevada por Rainbow Dash y Carbuncle por Silver.  
Cuando llegaron al frente de las grandes puertas del castillo entraron rápidamente, una vez dentro Fluttershy no pudo soportar más y dejo romper el escudo, respiraba con dificultad y la depositaron con cuidado en el suelo.

-"Bien hecho Fluttershy, gracias a ti hemos podido llegar" – dijo Silver amablemente a un lado de ella.

-"Gra… gracias…" – dijo ella con esfuerzo aunque con una sonrisa.

-"Les dejo el resto a un ustedes, buenas suerte" – dijo Carbuncle sobre el lomo de Silver para después convertirse de nuevo en una esfera de luz y entrando dentro del Elemento de Fluttershy.

-"Hay que llegar con las Princesas, seguro se alegraran mucho al ver que hemos vuelto y con la reliquia" – dijo Twilight.

-"Vamos" – dijo Silver extendiéndole una pezuña a Fluttershy y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron por los largos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, una vez más era Silver quien guiaba el camino con su Elemento. Todo el interior del castillo estaba muy silencioso y frio. En poco tiempo llegaron hasta el final de todos los pasillos hasta las escaleras que los llevaría hacia el sótano, con mucho cuidado bajaron de uno en uno. Les pareció extraño que todas las antorchas en el camino estuvieran apagadas y cada vez hacia más frió.

-"¿Cómo te sientes dulzura?" – le pregunto Applejack a Fluttershy.

-"Solo cansada, estaré bien" – respondió ella.

-"En verdad que has estado genial" – dijo Rainbow emocionada por ella.

-"Gracias, Rainbow" – dijo apenada la pegaso.

Cuando se terminaron las escaleras llegaron a ese largo pasillo rocoso y caminaron por el hasta el final, vieron le enorme puerta de metal que llevaba hacia la habitación en donde estaban todos los refugiados de Canterlot. Pero había algo extraño, la puerta estaba abierta y no parecía haber ninguna iluminación del otro lado.

-"No hay luz, ¿estarán durmiendo todos?" – pregunto Twilight.

-"Con menos razón la puerta debería estar abierta, estén alertar por si acaso" – dijo  
Silver acercándose con cuidado a la puerta seguido del resto.

Mientras más se acercaban una brisa gélida los rodeaba proveniente desde la habitación, con temor a lo que podrían encontrar ahí dentro abrieron la puerta de metal muy despacio haciendo esta un pequeño chirrido. Una vez dentro entre todos iluminaron el lugar ya que estaba completamente oscuro, no creían lo que vieron, todo el interior del sótano completamente destruido, muchas rocas colapsaron desde el techo, las paredes destrozadas, muchas marcas de quemaduras en el suelo, todas las carpas y objetos de los refugiados ya sin ningún uso, era un escenario desgarrador.

-"No puede ser… ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?" – se preguntó Twilight casi al borde del llanto.

-"Es horrible…" – Fluttershy estaba igual.

-"¿Hemos tardado demasiado?" – pregunto Rarity triste.

-"¡Esas malditas cosas la pagaran caro!" – gritaba Rainbow Dash pateando algunas rocas.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando" – dijo Silver corriendo hacia adelante pasando por un lado de los escombros, luego de poco tiempo de detuvo en seco al llegar donde antes estaban los tronos de las Princesas, ahora solo había un inmenso cráter causado por una poderosas explosión, el pegaso veía todo a su alrededor con desespero – "¡esto no puede estar pasando!" – grito furioso golpeando fuerte el suelo con sus pezuñas.

-"Deberíamos revisar el castillo, puede que encontremos a alguien escondido, no pudieron haber desaparecido todos como si nada" – dijo Applejack llegando a un laso de él tratando de calmarlo y colocando una pezuña en su hombro, aunque ella no podía ocultar que su rostro también demostraba una gran preocupación.

-"Es extraño…" – dijo Silver en voz baja.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó la granjera.

-"Los daños, solo este lugar sufrió daño alguno, todo el camino hasta aquí estaba intacto y eso que atravesamos todo el castillo" – dijo volteando hacia ella viendo que las demás ya habían llegado a donde estaban.

-"No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar" – dijo Twilight confusa.

-"Lo que sea que haya ocurrido en este lugar comenzó aquí, algo desde dentro los ataco" – dijo preocupado por lo que pudo haber ocurrido, muchas ideas venían a su mente pero ninguna tenía sentido – "revisemos el castillo" – dijo decidido a lo cual las chicas asintieron preocupadas.

Salieron corriendo lo más que pudieron, subiendo las escaleras hasta regresar a los pasillos, sin separarse comenzaron a revisar cada rincón del castillo. Sin parar buscaron en cada lugar, habitaciones, almacenes, baños, cocinas, pero siempre era lo mismo, nada.

Empezaron a revisar los pisos superiores, en algunos lugares notaron algunas marcas de quemaduras, pero fue igual siempre, no encontraban a nadie. Llegaron hasta la zona más alta del castillo, las marcas de quemaduras aumentaban mientras más se acercaban a las habitaciones de la Princesas. Revisaron primero la habitación de la Princesa Luna pero solo estaba desordenado y sin señal de vida.

-"Solo queda un lugar" – dijo Silver saliendo a toda prisa en dirección a la habitación de la Princesa Celestia.  
Entraron casi tumbando de la desesperación, al ver lo que encontraron todos quedaron helados, en medio de la oscuridad rodeada de mucha destrucción se encontraba la Princesa Celestia, esta tirada en el suelo con muchas heridas de gravedad y sangrando por muchas de estas, alrededor de ella solo había destrucción, el área del balcón había sido prácticamente arrancado con brutalidad.

-"¡Princesa!" – gritaron todos acercándose a ella y rodeándola.

-"¡Responda, Princesa!" – gritaba Twilight sin sabes que hacer al ver a su maestra en ese estado, Silver se agacho y coloco una de sus pezuñas en su cuellos tomándole el pulso.

-"Esta inconsciente y respira muy débilmente, debemos tratar sus heridas rápido" – dijo el pegaso.

En ese momento escucharon unos rugidos a través de lo que quedo del balcón, varias sombras aladas se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos. Twilight y Rarity las ahuyentaron con algunas bengalas pero estaban llegando en grandes cantidades rodeando la torre.

-"Debemos irnos cuanto antes de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro" – dijo Applejack.

-"Sujétense" – dijo Silver, desde sus alforjas saco de nuevo la placa de metal y concentro su Elemento en ella, la habitación entera voló en miles de escombros apareciendo El Invencible sobre ellos, el ojo los absorbió a todos mientras las sombras los rodeaban y atacaban con brutalidad la nave.

Aparecieron de nuevo todos junto con la Princesa, Silver no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el puente dejando al resto cuidando de Celestia. Se colocó sobre la plataforma e hizo mover la nave lo más rápido que pudo, se movían de un lado a otro por los constantes ataques de las sombras. Con esfuerzo lograron avanzar más dejando atrás a Canterlot, pero debían deshacerse rápido de esas cosas o los derribarían.

-"Un poco más, solo resiste" – se decía el pegaso a la vez que no solo movía la nave sino que también la reparaba para evitar que entraran.

Atravesaron los cielos oscuros por corto tiempo hasta que más delante de diviso el pueblo de Ponyville dentro del escudo, tenía pensado entrar en él ya que era el único lugar a salvo más cercano. Se acercaron al escudo a toda velocidad entrando por el mientras las sombras eran repelidas, Silver forzó la nave para frenarla y evitar que se estrellara con el pueblo debido a lo rápido que volaba, todos los residentes vieron con asombro como aquella nave entro en el escudo y muchos se asustaron.

-"Por fin… a salvos…" - dijo Silver cansado y dejándose caer sobre la plataforma, la nave comenzaba a descender poco a poco.

Cuando estaba por llegar al suelo comenzó a desparecer quedando solo una esfera de la cual bajaron todos, llegaron s salvo al pueblo pero debían tratar rápido las heridas de la Princesa, ante la mirada asombrada de todos que se acercaron a ellos.

-"Ya están de vuelta, que bien" - dijo Spike saliendo de entre la multitud, pero se quedó en shock al ver a la Princesa en ese estado – "¡Princesa Celestia!" – grito Spike acercándose a ella.

-"Busca a un doctor, ¡rápido!" – ordeno Silver colocándose de pie, El Invencible necesita siempre de mucha energía para moverse, energía que toma de aquel que lo controle y Silver había usado mucha con solo llegar a Ponyville.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Spike para después salir corriendo.

-"Ya está a salvo, Princesa" – dijo Twilight acostándose a un lado de ella mientras por sus mejillas caían algunas lágrimas.

Día 20

Ha pasado un día desde que volvieron a Ponyville, la Princesa Celestia había sido atendida con éxito pero aun no despertaba, todos estaban alrededor de la cama en donde descansaba dentro del hospital que había sido reconstruido mientras estuvieron fuera.

Todos confundidos por lo que pudo ocurrir en el castillo, solo se quedaron callados mientras el tiempo pasaba, cada uno se había reunido con sus familias y amigos que tenían días sin ver pero no querían apartarse de la Princesa, debían estar presentes cuando ella despertara.

-"¿Cuánto más estará durmiendo la Princesa?" – pregunto Fluttershy cerca de ella.

-"No sabría decirte, todo depende de ella" – respondió Silver en otro lado de la habitación sin voltear a verla.

-"Solo debemos estar ahí para ella cuando despierte" – le dijo Twilight a Fluttershy para tranquilizarla.

-"Hare una gran fiesta de bienvenida para ella, todo el pueblo estará invitado" – dijo alegre Pinkie Pie causando una pequeña sonrisa en los presentes, incluso Spike se había quedado con ellos.

Día 21

Según la hora que marcaba un reloj de la habitación estaba recién amaneciendo, desde que todo empezó era muy difícil diferenciar el día de la noche. Todos dormían en pequeñas camas en varios rincones de la habitación, era muy espaciosa por lo cual podían dormir cómodos. En la cama en donde estaba la Princesa las sabanas se empezaron a mover, con lentitud los ojos de la alicornio se abrían desorientados, al principio solo veía borroso debido al tiempo que pudo haber pasado en ese estado, con cuidado reviso sus alrededores y se encontró en un lugar oscuro, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se levantó exaltada de la cama tumbándola de un lado.

-"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Luna?, ¿dónde estás?" – gritaba ella sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor aparecían algunas figuras a las cuales ataco con su magia, varios rayos quemaron algunos rincones de la habitación mientras más se acercaban a ella – "¡aléjense de mí!" – grito dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"¡Princesa!, soy yo Twilight" – grito la unicornio quedando frente a ella, cuando la pudo detallar bien confirmo que se trataba de su querida alumna, detrás de ella sus amigas al igual que Silver y Spike.

-"Han… regresado…" – no podía creer que hayan vuelto, mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos pero esta vez de felicidad, no espero más y le dio un gran abrazo a Twilight como si no quisiera dejarla ir – "estoy tan feliz de que estén de regreso" – decía ella.

Todos los demás solo sonrieron felices de que por fin despertara, no querían molestarlas y dejaron que la Princesa se fuera tranquilizando. Después de unas pocas horas cuando ya se habían calmado las cosas todos se colocaron en frente de la Princesa, esta había vuelto a su cama ya que todavía debían curarse sus heridas, ella no podía evitar bajar la mirada, parecía que algo muy grave la molestaba.

-"Princesa…" – hablo Silver rompiendo el silencio, callo por unos segundos tratando de no alterarla más – "por favor díganos… ¿qué fue lo que paso?" – pregunto al fin mientras todos los presentes esperaban que hablara.

-"Verán… los primeros días desde que ustedes partieron todo estuvo en orden…" – comenzó a hablar la Princesa – "habíamos logrado evitar que las sombras entraran y estábamos a salvo… pero…" – se detuvo por unos segundos mientras trataba de seguir hablando.

-"Por favor, cuéntenos, necesitamos saber que paso con todos los ponys que estaban en el castillo" – dijo Twilight colocando sus pezuñas sobre las de ella.

-"Luna…" – dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué paso con la Princesa Luna?" – pregunto Silver.

-"Durante algunos días estuvo actuando muy extraño… estaba muy distante y parecía que algo muy malo le sucedía… no quería hablar con nadie…" – todos los presentes escuchaban con mucha atención sus palabras – "cada vez que dormía la oía gritar y parecía estar sufriendo mucho… pero siempre decía que eran simples pesadillas…" – levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar – "un día recibimos un fuerte ataque en la puertas… la mayoría de los guardias fueron a retenerlos quedándonos solo Cadence, Luna y yo junto con los civiles… en ese momento algo extraño le sucedió… ella había caído al suelo envuelta en sombras y gritando cosas como "sal de mi cabeza"… intentamos ayudarla pero no nos permitía acercarnos…".

-"Entonces… ¿qué paso?" – preguntó Twilight temiendo lo peor.

-"Ante la vista de todos… Luna se transformó en Nightmare Moon" – dijo la Princesa volviendo a bajar la vista.

Continuara.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Pesadillas

Cuando los ponys había regresado al fin a Canterlot se encontraron con el castillo completamente vacío, buscando alguna señal de vida solo encontraron a la Princesa Celestia pero en un terrible estado, decidieron ir hasta a Ponyville ya que estarían a salvo debajo del escudo y donde podrían tratar las heridas de la Princesa. Después de un tiempo ella logro despertar, estuvieron muy felices por ello pero ella solo lloraba con una gran tristeza, fue entonces que les dio la horrible noticia del regreso de Nightmare Moon.

-"Princesa… ¿está segura de eso?" – preguntó Twilight sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"Lo estoy… todo sucedió frente a mis ojos…" – respondió Celestia.

-"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?, nosotras mismas nos encargamos de eliminar a esa cosa" – decía Rainbow Dash.

-"Un mal que es encerrado volverá tarde o temprano volverá, eso fue lo que dijo Bahamut, Nightmare Moon solo fue sellada dentro de Luna, algo debió liberarla" – dijo Silver.

-"Pero se necesitaría una magia tan poderosa como los Elementos para hacer eso" – dijo Twilight para después entender lo que sucedía, volteo a ver Silver y este estaba entre serio y preocupado – "¿cómo pudo hacerlo?, ¿cómo pudo entrar en el castillo sin que nadie lo notara?" – preguntó ella.

-"Golden Sun existirá donde quiera que haya oscuridad, una simple sombra es suficiente para él" – explico el pegaso.

-"Entonces es nuestra responsabilidad detenerla otra vez" – hablo Applejack llamando la atención de todos los presentes – "debemos buscar a la Princesa Luna".

-"No discuto eso querida, pero no sabes ni quiera en donde puede estar" – dijo Rarity.

-"Podría estar en cualquier lugar" – dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-"Eso no nos detendrá, debemos salvar a la Princesa Luna" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Buscaremos en cada rincón de Equestria si es necesario" – dijo Pinkie con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Chicas... se los agradezco mucho" - dijo Twilight, después sintió como un casco se posó en su hombre, se trataba del pegaso gris.

-"No se puede evitar después de todo" – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias, mis pequeños ponys" dijo Celestia sonriendo mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos, solo que ahora eran de felicidad.

-"Princesa, hemos tenido éxito en la misión" – hablo Silver buscando sus alforjas en un rincón de la habitación y de ella saco el anillo de Sanctus – "encontramos la reliquia, ahora nuestras oportunidades de detener a Golden Sun han aumentado" – el pequeño anillo igual que el de Silver era plateado y reluciente, de cerca se podían apreciar unas pequeñas marcas en un lenguaje que era desconocido para ellos, aunque conocían muy bien su poder.

-"Silver…" – la Princesa pareció triste de repente – "¿lo usaras?" – preguntó.

-"Tengo que hacerlo para poder vencerlo" – respondió Silver.

-"¿Podrían dejarme un momento en privado con Silver?" – dijo la Princesa a los demás ahora seria.

-"¿Sucede algo, Princesa?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Solo quiero hablar con el sobre un asunto delicado, tomara solo un minuto" – respondió ella.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Twilight algo confundida, ella junto con las chicas y Spike salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos, Celestia respiro profundamente para empezar a hablar.

-"¿Cuántas veces ya lo has usado?" – preguntó Celestia.

-"Hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Tantas son tus ganas de morir?" – preguntó.

-"Solo hago mi deber, es mi error el que debo corregir" – respondió Silver – "además… hace mucho tiempo que debí haber muerto…" – bajo la vista con tristeza en su rostro.

-"Igual yo, pero me he mantenido fuerte todos estos años por el bien de todos los ponys".

-"Es diferente, a ti te aman por ser una diosa que les brinda la calidez del sol, yo solo soy un ser maldito".

-"¿Qué hay de ellas?, son tus amigas y lo sabes" – dijo Celestia.

-"Es verdad que las aprecio mucho como mis amigas… pero seguramente dejarían de serlo si vieran el monstruo que soy…".

-"Eso no es verdad, la amistad es más que solo las apariencias, ellas jamás te odiarían".

-"Puede que tengas razón, pero…" – Silver la miro fijamente, por su mente pasaron unas imágenes de una ciudad en llamas y muchos ponys muertos a su alrededor – "muchos afirmaron ser mis amigos y al final terminaron temiéndome, no quiero perder el control de nuevo, si muero será mejor para todos" – la Princesa se levantó de su cama hasta quedar enfrente de el para después envolverlo entre sus cascos.

-"Yo te extrañaría mucho" – dijo en voz baja, Silver volvió a bajar la vista y después correspondió el abrazo, su mirada aún era de tristeza.

-"Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más – se separó de ella – "mejor sigue descansando, ya es momento de irme" – se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-"Solo… ten cuidado…" – Celestia solo se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras veía como se marchaba.

-"Lo intentare" – cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho un trote que se alejaba desde el otro lado, pero cuando paso a través de la puerta voltio hacia los lados pero no vio a nadie, voltio hacia Celestia una última vez – "adiós" – cerro la puerta detrás de él y se marchó.

Silver caminaba por los silencioso y apenas iluminados pasillos con gran tristeza, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas ya que no podía alejar esas palabras de su mente, "son tus amigas y lo sabes", se quedó parado en un pequeño rincón para tratar de acomodar sus ideas, después de algunos minutos seco sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la salida del hospital, ahí afuera estaban todas las chicas junto con Spike, cuando lo vieron fueron corriendo hacia él.

-"¿Está todo bien?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Todo en orden, la Princesa aún está muy agotada y es mejor dejarla descansar" – dijo Silver – "ya es momento de irnos, debemos encontrar a la Princesa Luna y a los ciudadanos de Canterlot cuanto antes".

-"Si es cierto que Nightmare Moon ha vuelto entonces esto no será fácil, no creo que sea tan sencillo a la primera vez, seguramente nos estará esperando" – dijo Applejack.

-"Es cierto, pero eso no significa que los abandonaremos a su suerte" – diji Silver caminando hacia adelante – "y esta vez debemos destruirla de una vez por todas" – tenía una mirada muy extraña la cual daba algo de miedo, el resto solo se vieron entre ellos confundidos por la extraña aptitud de Silver.

Todos caminaron por la calles casi reconstruidas de Ponyville, todos los ponys que estaban en su camino los saludaban y agradecían por protegerlos, Mas adelante llegaron hasta la biblioteca de Twilight la cual había sido un poco reconstruida, lo suficiente para que pueda volver a ser habitable, ingresaron en ella y se quedaron unos instantes en medio de la habitación sin decir nada.

-"Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-"Lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar en donde están, no podemos solo buscar al azar" – dijo Twilight.

-"¿No conoces alguna hechizo para localizar a la Princesa Luna?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Es verdad, seguro debes saber alguno" – dijo Applejack.

-"No estoy segura, ese tipo de hechizos son muy impredecibles, podría mostrarnos un lugar completamente diferente, a menos que…" – se quedó callada mientras recordaba algo.

-"¿A menos que?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Si tuviera alguna pertenencia de la Princesa Luna, eso podría hacer el hechizo más exacto" – respondió la unicornio morada.

-"Muy bien, aquí tienes" – dijo emocionada Pinkie Pie mientras le daba un objeto de color negro, era un pañuelo con un dibujo de una luna creciente de color blanco.

-"Pinkie… esto es…" – Twilight no salía de su asombro, aquel pañuelo era el que siempre usaba la Princesa Luna en su cuello – "¿de dónde lo sacaste?" – preguntó asombrada.

-"Cuando encontramos a la Princesa inconsciente sostenía esto con mucha fuerza entre sus cascos, pero se le cayó cuando abordamos la nave así que lo recogí" – explico ella – "quise devolvérselo, pero no estaba segura si solo le causaría más dolor" – bajo la cabeza triste.

-"Sé que no tenías malas intenciones, hacemos esto por las Princesas, déjame ver ese pañuelo" – Twilight recibió el pañuelo y con su magia lo elevo en frente de ella, cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir el más mínimo rastro de Luna, por uso segundos se concentró hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe – "creo… que la encontré…" – dijo ella.

-"¿En dónde está?" – preguntó Silver, pero no recibió respuesta de ella ya que repentinamente ella salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Todos confundidos la siguieron de cerca por el pueblo tratando de alcanzarla, a través de la multitud de ponys Twilight corría con cierto miedo en su rostro, más adelante se detuvo a escasos metros del escudo.

-"No puede ser…" – dijo ella aterrada, los demás llegaron con ella mientras sus rostros también estaban igual, el rastro de la Princesa Luna se dirigía al interior del Bosque Everfree.

-"De todos los lugares posibles tenía que ser ese" – se quejó Rarity.  
El Bosque Everfree que siempre había sido un lugar peligrosa había empeorado, desde donde estaban notaron como raíces espinosas se alzaban muchos metros sobre los arboles apenas y habiendo espacios para pasar a través de ellas, también vieron algunas sombras rondando fuera del bosque mirándolos fijamente.

-"Es peor de lo que imagine" – dijo Twiligh.

-"Si queremos salvar a la Princesa Luna debemos hacerlo" – dijo Silver.

-"Podríamos usar al Invencible y así podremos revisar mejor el bosque, nos tomaría mucho tiempo si solo entramos así como así" – sugirió la pony granjera.

-"Tienes razón, volvamos a la biblioteca a prepararnos y después nos iremos" - dijo Silver caminando con los demás de regreso a la biblioteca.

Una vez todos dentro las chicas fueron por sus Elementos que había dejado dentro de sus alforjas, después se reunieron en medio de la habitación alrededor de Silver el cual tenía el anillo de Sanctus en sus cascos.

-"Supongo que ahora tendremos más ventaja" – opino Applejack.

-"Estas en lo cierto" – dijo Silver.

-"Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que Madeen estaba un poco preocupado de que lo usaras, ¿a qué se debía eso?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Estos Elementos consumen mucha energías, hay que tener cuidado al usarlos y no excederse" – respondió el pegaso.

-"¿Lo usaras ahora?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Por ahora no, tengo pensado solo usarlo para enfrentar a Golden Sun" – respondió el, camino hasta Spike que estaba con ellos – "¿puedes cuidarlo por mí hasta que regrese?" – se lo entrego al pequeño dragón.

-"¿Estás seguro de dármelo?" - preguntó Spike observando el anillo – "según has dicho es un objeto muy valioso".

-"Es por eso que te lo encargo, sé que podrás cuidarlo bien, al igual que siempre mantenías limpia esta biblioteca" – le dijo el pegaso sonriendo.

-"Entonces cuenta conmigo" – dijo el dragón feliz.

Silver tomo la placa de metal que tenía dentro de sus alforjas y después todos salieron de la biblioteca. Silver hizo brillar su Elemento haciendo aparecer de nuevo al Invencible sobre el pueblo, todos los ponys veían impresionados ante la enorme nave, se despidieron de Spike y después se transportaron al interior de esta.

-"Espero no sea demasiado tarde para la Princesa" – dijo Fluttershy mientras caminaban al puente.

-"Esperemos que no" – dijo Silver, llegaron a la sala de navegación, en donde el volvió sobre la plataforma y las demás fueron hasta la ventana, Fluttershy se quedó más adelante preparada para invocar a Carbuncle otra vez.

-"¡Luz de Rubí!" - dijo ella haciendo aparecer de nuevo aquella esfera verde d ela cual salió Carbuncle – "ayúdame a proteger la nave" – le dijo ella.

-"Con gusto" – respondió el para después concentrarse al igual que Fluttershy e hicieron aparecer un enorme escudo verde alrededor de toda la nave – "ya estamos listos".

-"Gracias por su ayuda amigos" – dijo Silver.

-"Me pregunto qué clase de criatura podre invocar, seguramente será super asombrosa como yo" – decía Rainbow emocionada.

-"No te apresures tanto Rainbow, ya llegara tu turno" – dijo Applejack divertida por la aptitud de Rainbow Dash.

-"Mantén el curso recto, puedo sentir la presencia de Luna en esa dirección" – le dijo Twilight al pegaso.

-"De acuerdo" – Silver hizo avanzar la nave en la dirección que le dijo Twilight.  
En poco tiempo lograron salir del escudo al tiempo que la tormento los golpeaba, pero gracias al escudo de Carbuncle estaban a salvo. Volaron sobre el oscuro bosque a un lado de Ponyville, las raíces se alzaban más alto que los mismos árboles y muchos se mantenían en movimiento, más de una vez intentaron golpearlos pero eran repelidos por el impenetrable escudo. Incluso muchas sombras intentaron derribarlos pero era el mismo resultado, nada podía atravesar ese escudo. Siguieron todo el camino recto según las indicaciones de Twilight, ella decía que mientras más avanzaban podía sentir más la presencia de la Princesa Luna.

-"Estamos cerca, solo un poco más adelante" – decía la unicornio.

-"Que lastima que no podamos ver bien con toda esta oscuridad" – dijo Rarity.

-"¡Miren eso chicos!" – grito Pinkie Pie.

Todos miraron fijamente hacia el frente de la nave, fue cuando divisaron vieron una extraña pared de un color morado oscuro, parecía ser una especie de campo de fuerza, Silver detuvo la nave a pocos metros de ella.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"No lo sé, pero la energía de Luna me está guiando en esa dirección" – dijo Twilight.

-"Observen bien, está rodeando todo el antiguo castillo de las Princesas" – dijo Applejack.

-"¿Creen que sea seguro entrar ahí?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Lo descubriremos" – dijo Silver sonriendo – "sigue manteniendo el escudo, Fluttershy" – hizo avanzar de nuevo la nave, Fluttershy aunque un poco asustada reforzó el escudo concentrándose un poco más.

-"¿Acaso quieres matarnos?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"No podemos abandonar a la Princesa, hay que entrar" – respondió Silver.

El Invencible choco contra la barrera la cual al comienzo lo rechazaba sacudiendo toda la nave, todos se sujetaron de donde pudieron, Silver aprovecho la resistencia del escudo y avanzo lo más que pudo, poco a poco la nave empezó a atravesar la barrera con esfuerzo. Después de haber soportado la fuerza de la barrera por fin lograron pasar a través de ella, sintieron otra sacudida y algo jalo toda la nave hacia arriba haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, el escudo y Carbuncle desaparecieron ya que Fluttershy perdió la concentración al caer también, así quedaron por varios segundos hasta que ya no hubo más movimiento. Todos se levantaron con cuidado alertas por si había otra sacudida, cuando volvieron a ver por la ventana todos quedaron atónicos.

-"¿En dónde… estamos?" – pregunto Fluttershy que era la que más estaba cerca de la ventana.

Afuera de la nave todo seguía siendo oscuridad, pero debido a muchos rayos que caían por todos lados sin cesar podían ver todo perfectamente. Un gran desierto completamente muerte negro se extendía a kilómetros alrededor de ellos, debido a la oscuridad la arena se veía negra. Mas delante se alzaba un enorme castillo de color negro, sobre este caían la gran mayoría de los rayos y alrededor habían grandes precipicios dando a entender que solo se podía llegar volando, todo el castillo era aproximadamente el doble de grande que el de Canterlot.

-"Su presencia… es más fuerte… en esa dirección…" – decía Twilight con algo de miedo.

-"Y por lo que parece ya no hay vuelta atrás" – dijo Silver, busco con la vista alguna forma que podrían usar para regresar, pero no vio nada, solo muerte y desolación – "estoy seguro que solo podremos volver una vez que hayamos rescatado a la Princesa Luna" – se colocó de nuevo sobre la plataforma e hizo mover la nave en dirección al castillo negro – "crea otra vez el escudo Fluttershy, sería un gran problema si esos rayos nos alcanzan" – le dijo a la pegaso.

-"Esta bien" – dijo ella, volvió a invocar a Carbuncle y rehicieron el escudo alrededor de la nave.

Mientras se acercaban más al castillo siempre estuvieron alertas, no sabían si algo podría atacarlos en cualquier momento. Los rayos comenzaron a golpear el escudo mientras más avanzaban, llego un punto en que eran demasiados rayos y empezaron a sacudir la nave hacia los lados.

-"Un poco más, aguanta por favor Fluttershy" – decía Silver, aunque el también estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo.

-"Eso intento" – Fluttershy luchaba por no caer, si el escudo desaparecía la nave seria destruida.

-"Miren chicos, ¿qué es eso?" – Rainbow señalo hacia adelante un resplandor azul oscuro que emitida el castillo, mientras pasaban los segundos notaron que se hacía más grande, fue entonces que ese resplandor salió disparado hacia ellos, era un rayo de magia – "¡cuidado!" – grito.

Silver noto que se dirigía hacia ellos e hizo un movimiento forzoso con la nave hacia un lado, justo a tiempo en que paso velozmente rozando el escudo y sacudiéndolos más.

-"¡Hay vienen más de ellos!" – grito Pinkie Pie cubriéndose los ojos y tirándose a suelo, desde el castillo una gran cantidad de rayos mágicos fueron lanzados hacia ellos.

-"¡Sujétense!" – grito Silver.

Silver maniobraba la nave con maestría esquivando todos los ataques, mucho rozaban el escudo pero este no era afectado, de igual manera la nave se sacudía hacia los lados y debían tener cuidado, podrías ser derribados y ese sería el fin. Aguantando por largo tiempo ya estaban llegando por fin al castillo y cada vez era más difícil esquivar los rayos de magia, además de que los rayos del cielo también impactaban el escudo, Fluttershy estaba llegando a su límite.

-"No… aguanto más… – Fluttershy estaba muy exhausta por todo el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el escudo.

-"Ya casi" – dijo Silver en el mismo estado.

Ambos lograron aguantar un poco más cuando sobrevolaron sobre los precipicios y llegaron cerca del castillo. Rápidamente todos corrieron hacia el transportador a la vez que Fluttershy deshacía el escudo, bajaron dentro del área del castillo en la afueras de este, la nave desapareció pero no quedo ninguna placa, en vez de eso se formó una esfera de luz blanca la cual ingreso en el anillo de Silver. Los rayos de magia ya no los atacaban y aprovecharon para esconderse en unos muros medio destruidos que estaban cerca de ellos, todos se asomaron para ver el enorme castillo que debían recorrer y encontrar a la Princesa Luna.

-"Tenemos mucho que revisar" – dijo Silver tomando aire después del esfuerzo que hizo con la nave, estaba mirando cada parte del castillo.

-"Nos tomara mucho recorrer todo el castillo" – dijo Twilight.

-"Aunque si yo fuera una reina con serios problemas de humor tendría mi trono en el lugar más alto de mi castillo, así para que todo el mundo admirara mi grandeza" – decía Rarity casi cantando, después noto como todos la miraron de una manera extraña – "¿dije algo malo"? – preguntó.

-"No, nada en lo absoluto" – dijo Applejack mirando otra vez hacia el castillo, levanto la vista y noto una alta y gran torre con un balcón, si Rarity tenía razón podría estar ahí – "creo que tengo una idea de donde podría estar la Princesa Luna" – dijo ella aunque todos ya habían pensado lo mismo.

Pero antes de salir de detrás de los muros una gran cantidad de rayos cayeron alrededor de la alta torre, se escuchó una siniestra risa la cual congelo a todos, incluso estando tan lejos vieron como una figura oscura con una armadura azul apareció desde el balcón, al instante la reconocieron, se trataba de Nightmare Moon.

-"Sean bienvenidos mis pequeños ponys" – hablada con voz gruesa que resonaba por todo el castillo – "es un gusto para mí que hayan podido llegar a mis dominios, espero que su estadía sea de sus más grande agrado, las puertas del Pandemonium esta abiertas" – finalizo riendo de nuevo y entrando en la torre.

-"Ya tenemos nuestro objetivo" – dijo Silver volteando hacia las demás y estas asintieron – "andando" – dicho eso todos corrieron hacia el castillo.

Corrieron de prisa esquivando algunos rayos que caían del cielo, usaban algunos muros destruidos en el camino para cubrirse de la mayoría de ellos. En poco tiempo llegaron al frente de una enorme puerta de hierro de color negro, intentaron abrirla pero era muy pesada.

-"Es muy pesada" – dijo Applejack mientras daba patadas a la puerta.  
De pronto escucharon un fuerte rechinido y la puerta se elevó mostrando el interior del castillo completamente oscuro, voltearon al escuchar como los rayos aumentaban en cantidad y parecían ser más poderosos, no dudaron más y se adentraron en la oscuridad, la pesada puerta se cerró al instante después de que entraron. Las luces se encendieron mostrando perfectamente el interior del castillo, estaba decorado de una manera muy elegante de un estilo medieval. Armaduras de ponys a los lados de un sin fin de puertas, candelabros hechos de oro, varios escudos y espadas colocados en la paredes y algunos chimeneas encendidas.

-"Al menos debo decir que tiene un buen gusto con la decoración" – dijo Rarity.

-"No tenemos tiempo de admirar el lugar, hay que llegar a la torre mas alta del castillo" – dijo Silver, observo detenidamente el lugar, enfrente de ellos había un largo pasillo y al final de este se podían ver unas escaleras que subirán en espiral – "por aquí" – empezó a correr en esa dirección con las chicas siguiéndolo.

Mientras ellos se adentraban en un castillo de pesadillas algo extraño estaba por suceder en otro lado, de regreso a Ponyville en donde todos seguían a salvo dentro del escudo había alguien que no estaba tranquilo, en la biblioteca el pequeño dragón caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

-"Sé que me dijeron que no me preocupara, pero es imposible no hacerlo" – se decía a si mismo dando vueltas alrededor de una pequeña mesa que tenía una vela y el anillo que le dio Silver a un lado – "quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlos… siempre he sido un inútil…" – cayo sentado al suelo con una expresión de mucha tristeza – "si tan solo… fuera de más utilidad…".

Había quedado de espalda hacia la mesa y no noto como el anillo comenzó a brillar, este se elevó brillando cada vez con más intensidad, una brisa cálida cubrió toda la biblioteca apagando la vela y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que algo más iluminaba el lugar.

-"¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarlos?" - escucho una voz gruesa detrás de él, lentamente volteo la vista y vio el anillo flotando sobre el envuelto en una luz blanca – "¿serias capaz de arriesgar tu vida por ellos?".

-"¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Spike retrocediendo lentamente.

-"No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño" – dijo la voz – "soy el guardián que habita en el anillo, soy aquel que puede darte el poder de ayudar a tus amigos, pero solo si de verdad estas dispuesto a hacerlo".

-"¿Cómo se si solo quieres engañarme?" – preguntó con desconfianza.

-"El tiempo corre y tus amigos están por sufrir un horrible destino, lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por ellos?".

-"Yo… yo…" – Spike dudo por un momento, pero esa voz provenía del anillo que Silver le confió, no podía ser alguien con malas intenciones – "¿en verdad puedo ser de utilidad para ellos?".

-"Y mucho más que eso" – respondió la voz, Spike dejo de retroceder y ahora se acercaba al anillo..

-"Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo" – dijo con determinación para que después la biblioteca quedara envuelta completamente de aquella luz.

Continuara.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Hielo y Fuego

Los Portadores de los Elementos estaban camino a un enfrentamiento contra la dueña de la noche eterna, Nightmare Moon, quien estuvo sellada en el interior de la Princesa Luna consiguió escapar de alguna manera, con el fin de salvar a la Princesa y a los ponys de Canterlot de adentraron en su castillo, debían llegar a la parte más alta de la fortaleza nocturna y no sabían qué clase de peligros encontrarían en el camino, con mucha prisa subían las escaleras que parecían no tener fin.

-"No parece que estamos llegando a ningún lado" – comento Applejack mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras en espiral.

-"Applejack tiene razón" – dijo Twilight deteniéndose, los demás al notas eso también lo hicieron – "tenemos un bien rato subiendo, además cada piso luce exactamente igual al anterior, es como si no importase cuanto subiéramos, no parece que en realidad estemos subiendo" – se notaba un poco agotada, ahora que lo notaban en verdad tenían mucho tiempo subiendo, ya deberían haber llegado a la parta más alta del castillo.

-"Ahora que lo mencionan" – decía Silver, bajo caminando las escaleras y después de unos cuanto escalones estaba de nuevo en donde empezaron, el mismo piso con su estilo medieval y armaduras por todos lados – "¡maldición!" – dijo molesto, las demás llegaron con él y también notaron que en todo ese tiempo no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

-"Es como un bucle sin fin, siempre terminamos en donde empezamos" – dijo Twilight.

-"Si no podemos seguir, ¿entonces como llegaremos hacia donde esta Nightmare Moon?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Deberíamos salir y llegar desde afuera, podríamos subirlos a todos volando" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Estoy segura de que los rayos no nos dejaran si quiera acercarnos a la torre" – dijo Rarity.

-"¿No puedes hacer un escudo y llevarnos hasta arriba?" – le preguntó Pinkie Pie a Fluttershy extendiendo sus cascos dibujando una burbuja en el aire.

-"Podría intentarlo" – respondió Fluttershy.

-"Entonces hagámoslo" – dijo Twilight con confianza, todos fueron corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada a través del largo pasillo, pero la esperanza desapareció cuando llegaron, en donde antes estaba la puerta por la cual entraron ahora solo había un muro, se acercaron para verificar si no era una ilusión, pero en efecto era un muro sólido.

-"No hay más camino" – dijo Silver con uno de sus cascos pegado al muro.

-"Deben haber otra escaleras, busquémoslas" – dijo Rainbow para después salir volando por uno de los pasillos.

-"Iré con ella, si encuentran algo esperen hasta que volvamos" – dijo Applejack corriendo detrás de Rainbow.

-"¡Espérenme!" – grito Pinkie corriendo detrás de Applejack.

-"Revisemos de este lado" – dijo Silver caminando por otro pasillo, el resto de las chicas fueron con él.

Ambos grupos buscaron intensamente otra forma de subir, revisaban cada rincón, cada habitación, incluso alguna posible entrada secreta, pero no encontraron nada, todas las habitaciones vacías, incluso notaron que no había ventanas por ningún lado, era obvio que Nightmare Moon solo les había dado un camino para llegar hasta ella. Al darse cuenta de que la búsqueda era inútil decidieron regresar a donde acordaron encontrarse con las demás, cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí.

-"¿Encontraron algo?" – preguntó Applejack al verlos llegar.

-"Nada en lo absoluto" – respondió Twilight, todos se miraron por unos instantes para después voltear hacia aquel largo pasillo a un lado en donde al final estaban esas escaleras sin fin.

-"Me he estado preguntando algo" – dijo Silver y empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

-"¿Sobre qué?" – le preguntó Fluttershy caminando a un lado de él.

-"De alguna manera pareciera que solo logramos subir un piso sin importar cuando avancemos" – decía el deteniéndose enfrente de las escaleras.

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" – preguntó Rainbow sin entender a qué se refería.

-"Parece que Nightmare Moon quiere que recorramos cada piso si queremos llegar hasta ella" – comenzó a subir las escaleras, las demás solo dudaron un momento para después seguirlo, después de dar una vuelta en la espiral llegaron al siguiente piso, dieron un vistazo y confirmaron que en verdad era otro piso – "echemos un vistazo" – todos avanzaron dejando atrás las escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo similar al del piso inferior iluminado por muchos candelabros, pero con la diferencia de que no había ninguna puerta a lo largo de este y tampoco ninguna armadura.

Continuaron caminando por pocos minutos siempre alertas por si algo aparecía de la nada y los atacaba, mas adelante lograron divisar otras escaleras en espiral que subían, ansiosos corrieron hacia ellas, pero algo extraño paso, a pocos metros de llagar a las escaleras estas desaparecieron de repente, todos frenaron al ver eso y se quedaron quietos sorprendidos.

-"Este lugar ya me está empezando a hartar" – dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-"No hay más camino, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta Nightmare Moon?" – preguntó Twilight, mientras pensaban que podían a hacer todos los candelabros se apagaron de repente dejando todo el pasillo a oscuras.

Se quedaron quietos esperando un posible ataque, había creado un círculo para vigilar cada dirección pero igualmente no pudieron ver nada, todos hicieron brillar sus Elementos para poder ver, en el espacio alrededor de ellos pequeñas luces comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, parecían ser estrellas. Otra cosa que vieron fue el suelo debajo de ellos también había desaparecido y también las paredes, parecía que flotaban en ese espacio, aunque aún sentían el suelo en sus cascos.

-"¿Sera una ilusión?" – preguntó Twilight, ese espacio era infinito y no se veía nada más que las estrellas, solo oscuridad.

-"Parece ser muy real" – dijo Rarity algo asustada.

Todas las luces que flotaban alrededor comenzaron a moverse rápidamente a un punto en frente de ellos, se juntaron creando una enorme esfera de luz que brillaba intensamente para después aumentar de tamaño y crear una especie de portal.

-"¿Acaso debemos ir por ahí?" – preguntó Rainbow desconfiada.

-"No veo que tengamos otra opción" – dijo Silver.

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento" – dijo Fluttershy también desconfiada.

-"Manténganse cerca de mí, lo menos que debemos hacer es separarnos" – dijo Silver caminando en dirección al portal.

Todas aun con dudas siguieron a Silver, una vez estuvieron del otro lado del portal este se cerró. El lugar a donde habían llegado era muy espacioso, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas en las paredes de piedra, detrás de ellos un alto muro y hacia adelante no se sabría decir que tan largo era e igualmente hacia los lados, el techo tampoco era visible debido a la oscuridad.

-"Aquí no veo nada" – dijo Rainbow molesta.

-"¿Acaso Nightmare Moon solo nos quería encerrar en este lugar?" – se preguntó Twilight.

-"No creo que se limite solo a eso, somos los únicos que podemos detenerla y seguro intentara algo mejor que eso para eliminarnos" – dijo Silver mientras veían por todos lados.

-"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Estoy pensando" – respondió Silver.

A lo lejos desde la oscuridad creyeron haber escuchado algo, todos vieron en ese dirección alarmados, otra vez volvieron a escucharlo y ahora varias veces seguidas, eran como grandes pisadas.

-"Algo se acerca" – dijo Silver en guardia.

-"Esto no me gusta para nada" – dijo Rarity.

Aquel sonido se detuvo por unos instantes, fueron largos los segundos en los que esperaron que algo apareciera desde la oscuridad, no se movieron en lo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí parados.

-"Interesante" – escucharon una voz siniestra sobre ellos, rápidamente subieron las vista y vieron que algo casi hacia ellos.

-"¡Muévanse!" – grito Silver aparatando rápidamente a Fluttershy y a Twilight quienes eran las que estaban más cerca de él, Applejack empujo a Rarity ya que esta se había congelado de la impresión, Rainbow Dash Y Pinkie Pie si reaccionaron a tiempo.

Un fuerte temblor fue lo que causo al caer esa extraña criatura haciendo eco en todo el lugar, cuando todos se recuperaron y levantaron la vista pudieron ver que era.

-"Con que ustedes son los juguetes que me envió mi señora Nightmare Moon" – hablo la criatura, se trataba de un ser cuadrúpedo de color morado diez veces más grande que ellos, un largo hocico como de un lobo, dos largos y enormes cuernos a ambos lados de su cabeza, una larga melena amarilla y una larga cola escamosa – "soy Behemoth, uno de los fieles sirvientes de la soberana de la noche y será un placer para mi exterminarlos en su nombre" – soltó un fuerte rugido retumbando las paredes.

-"Esto no es bueno" – dijo Pinkie Pie aterrada mientras retrocedía al igual que el resto.

-"¿Se supone que debemos luchar contra esa cosa?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Solo dejen que los devore, será una muerte lenta para cada uno de ustedes" – dijo Behemoth riendo y caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-"No… ¡aléjate de nosotros!" – grito Fluttershy temblando de miedo para después salir corriendo.

-"¡Fluttershy, espera!" – Silver corrió detrás de ella, el resto no quisieron quedarse atrás y también corrieron detrás de ellos.

-"Están en mis dominios, no podrán escapar de mi" – dijo Behemoth, tomo impulso y dio un gran salto hacia la oscuridad del techo.

Fluttershy corría sin rumbo y sin intención de detenerse, ya había llegado al límite con todo lo que habían sufrido desde que todo eso comenzó y encontrarse con esa temible criatura fue lo último que pudo soportar. Muy cerca de ella estaba y Silver y detrás suyo el resto de las chicas. El pagaso voló deprisa hasta quedar enfrente de Fluttershy haciendo que esta se detuviera, cuando la miro a los ojos estaba soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"Fluttershy…" – dijo Silver en voz baja al verla en ese estado.

-"No lo soporto…. no lo soporto más…" – decía ella bajando la vista – "quiero que todo esto termine…" – soltaba más lágrimas.

-"¡Fluttershy!, ¿qué te ocurre?" – preguntó Rainbow llegando con las demás.

-"Quiero regresar a casa…" – respondió en voz baja cayo sentada al suelo y cubriéndose el rostro con sus pezuañas.

-"Yo también quiero regresar, pero sabes muy bien que debemos hacer esto, somos los únicos que podemos salvar a la Princesa Luna y a toda Equestria" – le decía Silver tomando sus cascos – "te prometí que todo saldría bien, no romperé mi promesa" – la miro directo a los ojos.

-"Es que… no puedo seguir… tengo mucho miedo…" – dijo ella.

-"Yo también tengo miedo, pero no debes dejar que te domine, recuerda lo que una vez te dije, debes enfrentar al miedo" – le dijo en un tono amable.

-"Silver tiene razón, no debemos tener miedo" – Twilight se acercó a ella y coloco un casco en su hombro – "podemos lograrlo".

-"Si estamos juntos nada podrá contra nosotros" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Siempre hemos salido adelante aunque la situación sea difícil" – dijo Applejack.

-"Admito que también tengo miedo, pero al recordar que todo ustedes están conmigo siento que puedo hacer lo que sea" – dijo Rarity.

-"Arriba ese ánimo Fluttershy, no hay nada que los buenos amigos no puedan enfrentar juntos" – dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

-"Chicos…" – Fluttershy veía como todos le sonreían, era verdad lo que decían, siempre habían salido de las peores situaciones estando todos juntos, levanto la vista y se limpió las lágrimas, con las mejillas y ahora más tranquila esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – "muchas gracias… a todos" – dijo feliz al poder contar siempre con ellos, después pudo colocarse de pie.

-"Los de su especie siempre tan sentimentales, eso me enferma mucho" – escucharon otra vez esa voz siniestra, de nuevo se escucharon las pisadas a los lejos, mientras pasaban los segundos el ritmo fue en aumento y se escuchaban más cerca, incluso con la poca iluminación del lugar lograron ver como Behemoth se lanzó hacia ellos con una poderosa embestida, era poco el tiempo que tenían para esquivarlo con esa velocidad y creyeron que los golpearía.

Para sorpresa de todos Fluttershy se adelantó a todos y rápidamente invoco a Carbuncle y creando un escudo alrededor de todos, Behemoth golpeo en seco aquel indestructible escudo pero no dejo de hacer fuerza tratando de romperlo.

-"No podrás romperlo, no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos" – dijo Fluttershy seria y mirando molesta al cuadrúpedo.

-"No estarán a salvo para siempre hay dentro" – dijo Behemoth retrocediendo y perdiéndose una vez más en la oscuridad, después de eso Fluttershy deshizo el escudo y Carbuncle desapareció.

-"Por un momento pensé que usarías la mirada" – dijo Applejack en broma.

-"Bueno yo…" – Fluttershy volvió a ser la misma de siempre – "lo considere por un momento…" – sonrió tímida.

-"No se distraigan, volverá a atacar, debemos encontrar una manera de vencerlo" – dijo Silver mirando a su alrededor – "no podemos solo depender siempre del escudo de Fluttershy".

-"Es muy rápido, además no podemos verlo cuando se acerca con toda esta oscuridad" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Iluminemos este lugar entonces" – dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno, uso la misma magia que usaba para alejar a las sombras y lanzo un bengala al aire, con ella lograron ver la altura del techo rocoso que era de aproximadamente diez metros de alto, pero incluso con una gran parte siendo iluminada la zona era muy grande y no pudieron ver un final.

-"Es una buena idea" – dijo Silver – "Twilight, tu y Rarity lancen bengalas por todas partes, mientras más campo de visión tengamos podremos ver cuando se acerque a nosotros" – las dos unicornios asintieron y haciendo brillar sus cuernos lanzaron bengalas en todas las direcciones.

Por primera vez lograron observar completamente la zona que los rodeaba, era un caverna gigante toda rocosa y algunas antorchar en varias partes de las paredes, revisaron por todos lados en busca de Behemoth, pero después revisar detenidamente cada espacio no lograron verlo y además las bengalas ya se estaban apagando.

-"¿Cómo es posible que desapareciera?, no veo ninguna salida aquí" – se preguntó Silver, en efecto cuando revisaron cada parte de la caverna no vieron nada parecido a una salida, el lugar estaba completamente sellado.

-"Ustedes solo son la presa, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mi" – mas delante de ellos y como si fuera un fantasma apareció Behemoth – "puedo camuflajear mi cuerpo en cualquier entorno en que me encuentre, desde que ustedes entraron aquí su destino estaba sellado" – la oscuridad volvió a reinar alrededor de ellos y volvió a desaparecer.

-"Esto no será nada fácil" – comento Applejack, otra vez crearon un círculo para ver por donde volvería a atacar.

-"¿Cómo podremos vencerlo?, solo lo podemos ver cuando nos ataca" – decía Twilight.

-"Debe haber alguna forma" – dijo Silver.

-"Usemos los Elementos" – propuso Rainbow Dash.

-"Seria inútil usarlos contra algo que no podemos ver, él debe estar al tanto de eso y seguro esa es la razón de porque nos trajo hasta aquí" – explico Twilight.

-"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Solo pensar un pensar un plan para salir vivos de aquí" – dijo Silver.

En varias ocasiones siempre fue el mismo procedimiento, cada vez que Behemoth los atacaba Fluttershy los protegía con su escudo, algunas veces Silver, Applejack y Rainbow Dash intentaron atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no surtía ningún efecto, parecía una montaña comparado con ellos. Siempre desaparecía en la oscuridad después de un ataque para atacar desde otro ángulo, parecía que solo quería jugar con ellos.  
-"No hay manera de detenerlo" – dijo Applejack, ya no sabían cuánto tiempo tenían soportando sus ataques, pero quien en verdad estaba sufriendo mas era Fluttershy, respiraba con dificultad y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, en cualquier momento colapsaría.

-"Fluttershy cariño… no te sigas forzando tanto" – le decía Rariry a la pegaso muy preocupada.

-"No es… nada… aun puedo… seguir…" – decía agitada la pegaso.  
De nuevo Behemoth apareció de entre las sombras con una fuerte embestida, a pesar del cansancio Fluttershy se volvió a adelantar a los demás y creo otro escudo, pero esta vez no retrocedió y siguió haciendo fuerza en su ataque. Fluttershy estaba pagando el precio de tanto esfuerzo, tanto Carbuncle con el escudo parecían estar empezando a desvanecerse mientras más fuerza infringiera Behemoth al escudo, enterrando sus patas en el suelo rocoso hacia mas presión sobre el escudo.  
-"No podrás soportar por más tiempo" – dijo Silver colocándose a un lado de Fluttershy – deshaz el escudo, nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí".

-"Ya está en su límite, solo ríndanse" – dijo Behemoth riendo burlonamente.

-"¡Yo misma me encargare de ti maldita bestia!" – Rainbow Dash estaba furiosa con él, todo ese tiempo solo estuvo forzando a Fluttershy para que ya no pudiera usar más el escudo.

-"¡No seguiré viendo como nuestra amiga sufre por tu culpa!" – Applejack estaba igual, ambas se colocaron enfrente de Fluttershy a pocos centímetros del escudo.

-"Ya no tienen en donde esconderse" – dijo Behemoth levantando la cabeza y estrellando con más fuerza ambos cuernos sobre el escudo.

Fue el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose lo único que se escuchó en ese momento, las gritas se mostraron en el escudo y se extendían a lo largo de este, no duro mucho cuando se rompió por completo dejándolos a todos vulnerables.

-"¡Es su fin!" – grito Behemoth embistiéndolos de nuevo.

Fluttershy había cerrado los ojos cuando su escudo se rompió y había caído al suelo sin aliento, solo espero su inevitable muerte mientras Silver la cubrió con sus pezuñas. Pasaron los segundos y nada ocurrió, por un momento creyó que todo había ocurrido tan rápido que su muerte fue indolora.

-"No lastimaras a nadie más" – escucho la voz de Rainbow delante de ella.

-"No lo permitiremos" – también escucho a Applejack.

Se atrevió a levantar la vista al reconocer sus voces, al abrir los ojos se encontró entre las pezuñas de Silver mientras este veía atónico algo más adelante, miro en la misma dirección y cuando las vio quedo impactada. Tanto Rainbow Dash como Applejack habían sujetado cada una ambos de los cuernos de Behemoth con sus cascos delanteros mientras tenían los traseros casi enterrados en el suelo. Con una fuerza inexistente no permitían que avanzara más mientras él seguía haciendo fuerza.

-"¿Cómo es posible?, ustedes… seres insignificantes" – decía Behemoth incrédulo de que no permitían que se moviera, tenían bien sujetados sus cuernos y no podía ni avanzar ni retroceder, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían.

-"Chicas… ¿cómo?..." – Twilight al igual que todos veían impresionados la escena, dos ponys tenían sujetado a una bestia diez veces más grande y no le permitían moverse.

-"Regresa al agujero…" – dijo Rainbow.

-"…de donde viniste" – finalizo Applejack, ambas enterrando más sus cascos en el suelo rocos y con una fuerza aun mayor que antes, increíblemente lograron levantar a la bestia y la arrojaron con fuerza hacia atrás de ellos pasándolo por encima del resto, cayo con fuerza a varios metros de distancia.

Ambas respiraban agitadas por ese acto imposible de creer, se quedaron viendo fijamente a Behemoth en el lugar en donde cayó. Sin esperan mucho caminaron hacia el pasando entre los demás que aun las veían atónicos.

-"Cuiden de Fluttershy" – dijo Rainbow seria.

-"Nos encargaremos de esto" – dijo Applejack igual.  
Se detuvieron a escasos metros de Behemoth mientras lo miraban con ira, esta se estaba colocando de pie para después voltear a verlas.

-"No sé cómo pudieron hacer eso, pero puedo asegurarles que han cometido un grave error" – su melena cambio a un color negro y cuerpo a un color rojo oscuro, sus cuernos crecieron al igual que su cuerpo, con una gran rugido estremeciendo la caverna corrió hacia ellas.

-"Es posible que no salgamos vivas de esto" – dijo Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veían como la bestia se acercaba a ellas.

-"Pero al menos lucharemos hasta el final" – Applejack también sonrió y luego se ajustó el sombrero, ambas se prepararon esperando que el ataque llegara hasta ellas. Behemoth llego enfrente de ellas levantando sus dos inmensos cuernos directos hacia ellas, ambas se prepararon para recibir su ataque.

"_Ustedes en verdad son merecedoras de nuestro poder"_

Escucharon ambos una voz masculina con tono grave en sus mentes para después darse cuenta de que sorprendentemente Behemoth se había detenido completamente en media de su ataque, no sabían cómo reaccionar con lo que paso y por instinto se voltearon hacia los demás y estos estaban igual.

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-"No lo sé, ¿será otro truco de Nightmare Moon?" – dijo Applejack – "¿Qué habrá sido esa voz en mi cabeza?" – se preguntó ella.

-"¿También lo escuchaste?" – le preguntó la pegaso impresionada.

"_Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía"_

Volvieron a escuchar ambas pero ahora una voz femenina, miraron por todas partes buscando su origen pero no vieron a nadie más.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?, muéstrense" – decía Rainbow a la nada.

-"¿Son otros sirvientes de Nightmare Moon?" – preguntó igualmente Applejack.

"_Las hemos estado observando y admiramos mucho su valor"_

_"Hemos venido a brindarles nuestra ayuda"_

_"Somos los Eidolones guardianes de sus Elementos"_

Dijeron ambas voces a la vez para después aparecer entre ellas y Behemoth dos figuras borrosas, una azul y otra roja.

-"Así que ustedes son como Carbuncle" – decía la pegaso.

-"Espíritus guardianes de ambos mundos" – siguió Applejack.

"_Madeen nos envió a ayudarlos cuando la situación lo requiriera"_

_"Somos los guías de aquellos merecedores de nuestro poder y protectores de la luz"_

_"El tiempo se agota, liberen nuestro poder"_

Dijeron de nuevo ambos a la vez, las dos se miraron por unos instantes preguntándose cómo se suponía que harían eso.

"_Confíen en sí mismas y busquen en su interior"_

_"Hallaran la respuesta por ustedes mismas"_

Ambas figuras se desvanecieron y después notaron como el tiempo empezó a correr poco a poco, con un último vistazo entre ellas asintieron al darse cuenta de lo que debían hacer, con miradas de determinación hicieron frente a la bestia.

-"¿Lista?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Siempre lo estoy" – respondió Applejack.

Los Elementos de ambas brillaron con intensidad mientras un aura azul cubría a Rainbow Dash y una roja a Applejack, cuanto el tiempo volvió a seguir normalmente ya estaban listas.

-"¡Polvo de Diamantes!" – gritó Rainbow Dash.

-"¡Fuego del Infierno!" – gritó Applejack.

Una fuerte onda de energía interrumpió el ataque de Behemoth y lo hizo retroceder debido a la fuerza del impacto, el cuerpo de Rainbow fue rodeado por pequeños fragmentos de hielo y detrás de ella apareció una mujer que pareció estar hecha completamente de hielo.

-"Puedes llamarme Shiva, el hada de la nieve" – dijo la mujer.

Por otra partes Applejack fue rodeaba de grandes llamas y detrás de ella apareció un ser con una apariencia de un carnero bípedo.

-"Soy Ifrit, señor de las llamas" – dijo el carnero.

Behemoth veía confuso a las extrañas criaturas que había aparecido al igual que los demás ponys.

-"Son… Eidolones" – dijo Twilight.

-"Lograron invocarlos" – dijo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Rainbow… Applejack…" – Fluttershy pareció aliviada, ver que sus amigas también lograron invocar a sus Eidolones la lleno de felicidad.

-"Descansa Fluttershy, deja que ellas se encarguen de esto" – Rarity la calma mientras también estaba sonriendo.

-"Esto se pondrá genial" – dijo Pinkie Pie con un cubo de palomitas.

-"No importa que hagan, no podrán hacer nada contra mi" – rugió Behemoth corriendo una vez más hacia ellos.

-"Demostrémosle lo que podemos hacer" – dijo Rainbow decidida.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, terrón de azúcar" – Applejack igual.

Tanto las dos como los Eidolones se prepararon para enfrentar a la furiosa bestia que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Continuara.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

El poder que llevamos dentro

Nuestros héroes habían estado revisando cada parte del castillo de Pandemonium en busca de una manera de llegar hasta la cima en donde estaba Nightmare Moon. Las escaleras no eran una opción ya que era un camino sin fin y nunca llegaban a ninguna parte, decidieron revisar el primer piso el cual era el único lugar al que podían acceder. Justo cuando creyeron haber conseguido una nueva ruta quedaron atrapados en la trampa del monstruo Behemoth, uno de los sirvientes de Nightmare Moon. Durante un tiempo estuvieron a salvo gracias a la determinación de Fluttershy creando escudos con la ayuda de Carbuncle, pero debido a la fuerza devastadora de Behemoth había llegado a su límite y todos quedaron vulnerables. Sorprendentemente Rainbow Dash y Applejack le hicieron frente usando una fuerza desconocida y además lograron liberar a los Eidolones de sus Elementos, ahora listas para proteger a sus amigos se armaron de valor para enfrentar a la bestia.

-"Muéstrame que puedes hacer, compañero" – le dijo Applejack a Ifrit.

-"Con mucho gusto" – respondió el ser de llamas.

El cuerpo de Ifrit de rodeo completamente en llamas, cargo un fuerte embestida y antes de que Behemoth llegara a ellos ambos chocaron con fuerza. Ifrit al ser casi del mismo tamaño de Behemoth no tuvo muchos problemas y logro detenerlo sujetando sus dos cuernos con ambas manos, las llamas crecieron extendiéndose por sus brazos y llegando hasta los cuernos del cuadrúpedo, estos comenzaron a calentarse a una gran temperatura. Este al sentir como sus cuernos eran quemados retrocedió rápidamente, mientras el humo brotaba de sus cuernos a la vez que estaban al rojo vivo miraba a Ifrit con furia.

-"¿Quién demonios eres?, mi cuerpo es capaz de soportar grandes temperaturas, ¿cómo es posible que tus llamas me afectaran?" – reclamaba Behemoth.  
-"Soy el Eidolon Ifrit, mis llamas son las más puras y destructivas que hayan existido, nada puede resistirse a ellas" – respondió para después ir de nuevo contra el para embestirlo.

Durante un tiempo fue una lucha de fuerza, cada uno intentaba derribar al otro ya que ambos contaban con una increíble fuerza. Ifrit también hacia uso de sus cuernos para atacar los cuales también envolvió en llamas. Aunque los dos demostraban una gran fuerza Ifrit tenía la ventaja ya que las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo le hacían gran daño a Behemoth, su cuerpo estaba humeando sin cesar y tenía diversas quemaduras.

-"No dejemos que se lleven todo el crédito de esta batalla" – le dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa a la mujer de hielo que estaba detrás de ella.

-"No pensaba hacerlo" – respondió Shiva.

De la nada su cuerpo se rompió en miles de pequeños fragmentos de hielo brillante que flotaron en dirección a donde estaban peleando Ifrit y Behemot. Cuando Ifrit se dirigía a atacarlo otra vez los fragmentos de hielo se colocaron en su camino, se juntaron formando de nuevo a Shiva la cual se quedó mirando fijamente a Behemoth el cual mantenía la distancia con la misma expresión de furia.

-"¡Apártate Shiva!" - le grito Ifrit – "¡él es mío!".

-"Nos invocaron a los dos a la vez así que aprende a trabajar en equipo" – respondió ella de mala gana.

-"Trabajar en equipo no es lo mío" – dijo el molesto.

-"Ese no es mi problema" – a diferencia de Ifrit ella siempre se mantenía flotando en el aire, se acercó un poco hacia Behemoth mientras este rugía – "mi invocadora pidió ver mi poder" - extendió sus dos brazos a los lados y sobre su cuerpo aparecieron tres gigantescas púas de hielo – "y no pienso decepcionarla" – apunto sus brazos hacia Behemoth y las pues salieron disparadas hacia él.

Apenas y pudo reaccionar al ataque de Shiva, esas púas fueron muy rápidas y apenas pudo ver cuando las lanza. Intentando esquivarlas retrocedió lo más que podía. Con esfuerzo logro evitar que las dos primeras lo golpearan pero no pudo evitar que la última impactara contra su cuerpo clavándose en una costado de él la cual al instante se quebró en pedazos, después de haber caído al suelo y levantarse con dificultad este se encontraba sangrando y su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia los lados.

-"No… moriré… por ustedes…" – decía Behemoth con dificultad, después su cuerpo desapareció delante de ellos sin dejar rastro, se había vuelto a ocultar con su habilidad de camuflaje.

-"¡Cobarde!" - gritó Rainbow Dash – "¡muestra tu horrible cara!" – volteaba hacia todos lados esperando que volviera a aparecer.

-"Después de todo el daño que le hiciste a Fluttershy no te dejaremos huir" – dijo Applejack.

Los Elementos de ambas volvieron a brillar con intensidad y sus Eidolones aparecieron otra vez detrás de ellas, todo el cuerpo de Ifrit al rojo vivo y Shiva co miles de cristales de hielo girando alrededor de ella.

-"Usen toda su fuerza" – dijo Ifrit.

-"Déjenla fluir" – dijo Shiva.  
Más atrás todos veían impresionados a sus amigas, podían sentir como una gran energía cubría a ambas y a los Eidolones, Fluttershy que ya se había recuperado un poco logro colocarse de pie para verlas.

-"¡Shiva!" – gritó Rainbow.

El hada de nieve se elevó sobre todos haciendo girar más rápido los cristales a la vez que aparecían más, después de unos segundos extendió sus brazos liberando todos los cristales los cueles se esparcieron por toda la zona, cubriendo cada área procurando no lastimar a los demás el ataque causaba grandes cortes en el suelo y en el techo. Incluso con esa habilidad de desaparecer Behemoth no podría ser capaz de evitar ese ataque. Esperaron poco tiempo cuando más delante de ellos escucharon varios gritos de dolor, causando que perdiera su invisibilidad Behemoth volvió a aparecer y esta vez con más heridas que antes, su piel ya no era roja y había caído arrodillado con una de sus patas delanteras.

-"Mi señora… perdóneme…" – se lamentaba este.

-"¡Ifrit!" – gritó Applejack.

El carnero se elevó también pero sobre Behemoth, junto sus dos manos y una esfera de fuego empezó a crecer en ellas, por poco tiempo estuvo cargando su ataque hasta que sobre el sostenía una gigante bola de fuego la cual desapareció toda oscuridad en la caverna. Behemoth había quedado impresionado con el nivel de poder de esas criaturas las cuales lo habían derrotado. Ifrit sostenía la gran bola de fuego para después lazarla con fuerza sobre él. El impacto fue devastador cuando el ataque alcanzo a Behemoth el cual había cerrado los ojos, sacudiendo por completo el lugar aquella bola de fuego se mantuvo clavada en el suelo durante un tiempo para después dejar atrás una gran explosión. Donde una vez estuvo parado Behemoth ahora solo quedo un gran cráter completamente quemado y con mucho humo saliendo de este, lo único aparte eran unas cuantas cenizas que se podría decir eran sus restos.

-"Lo… logramos…" – dijo Rainbow feliz y con signos de agotamiento, debido a la gran fuerza que ejercieron contra Behemoth y el la magia para invocar a los Eidolones sus cuerpos ya estaban en sus límites.

-"Buen trabajo… amiga…" – dijo Applejack también agotada mientras reía, era más que todo porque casi no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, pero ahí los tenía enfrente, los Eidolones que los salvaron a todos.

-"Sus deseos de proteger a sus amigos fue lo que nos hizo materializarnos" – dijo Shiva, los cuerpos de ambos Eidolones comenzaban a desvanecerse.

-"Manténganse fuertes y firmes, pueden llamarnos siempre que nos necesiten" – dijo Ifrit, después de unos pocos segundos ambos desaparecieron por completo, una vez la oscuridad regreso en la caverna siendo despejado un poco por las antorchas que seguían encendidas en los muros.

Las dos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo rocoso mientras respiraban agitadas, levantaron sus cascos y los chocaron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. Detrás de ellas escucharon el sonido varios cascos acercándose, voltearon la vista sabiendo quienes podrían y ahí vieron parados a sus amigos, los cuales les sonreían orgullosos, no pudieron evitar también sonreír por eso.

-"Un buen trabajo debo decir chicas" – Silver fue el primero en hablar.

-"¡Eso fue increíble!" – Pinkie Pie saltaba alrededor de ellas – "¡primero ustedes usaron una increíble fuerza, luego hicieron aparecer a esos extraños seres que eran muy fuertes y además lograron derrotar a ese horrible monstruo!" – se detuvo en frente de ellas - ¡lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida!".

-"Por favor Pinkie Pie, déjalas descansar en paz un rato, ya han tenido suficiente enfrentando a esa fea cosa" – dijo Rarity apartándola de Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

-"Fue interesante ver a más de esos Eidolones, en verdad que eran fuertes" – dijo Twilight, desde un de ella se adelante Fluttershy quedando enfrente de ambas.

-"¿Están bien chicas?" – preguntó preocupada.

-"Solo un poco cansadas… ¿tu estas bien?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Estoy muy bien, gracias a ustedes" – les sonrió.

-"No fue gran cosa… solo le enseñamos a no meterse con nosotros" – decía Rainbow Dash tratando de no parecer muy agotada, aunque a simple vista se notaba que fingía.

-"Ahora solo debemos nos queda averiguar cómo salir de aquí" – dijo Silver mientras inspeccionaba de nuevo el lugar.

-"Estamos completamente atrapados, cuando iluminamos este lugar no vimos ninguna salida" – dijo Twilight comenzando a preocuparse.

-"Llegamos aquí a través de un portal, puede que encontremos otro para salir" – siguió hablando Silver.

-"Si es cierto lo que dijiste antes, entonces Nightmare Moon no se conformara con solo dejarnos morir aquí" – dijo Twilight.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando de un momento a otro todas las antorchas se apagaron a la vez, se volvieron a reunir todos cubriendo a Rainbow Dash y Applejack por si aparecía otro enemigo. Los Elementos brillaron iluminando el área alrededor de ellos mientras esperaban otro posible ataque. Así estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que cientos de pequeñas luces aparecieron de nuevo alrededor de ellos. Pero a diferencia de la última vez todas las luces se acercaron más hacia ellos brillando con intensidad, tan fuerte que los obligo a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Una vez que lograron abrir los ojos se encontraban de regreso en aquel pasillo en el que estuvieron antes, a pocos metros delante de ellos estaba la escalera en espiral por la cual querían subir anteriormente. El pasillo seguía iluminado por una larga línea de candelabros y el ambiente era tranquilo, de alguna manera parecía que nunca se habían movido de ahí.

-"De regreso al castillo" – dijo Twilight aunque no sabía si alegrarse por eso, al menos agradecía haber podido salir de ese lugar.

-"Supongo que ahora si podremos subir estas escaleras" – dijo Rarity acercándose a ellas, con temor acerco lentamente uno de sus cascos al primer escalón y con éxito logro apoyarlo sobre él, como no pasó nada suspiro aliviada – "hasta ahora todo va bien" – se dijo a si misma aunque sudando un poco de los asustada que estaba si otra cosa horrible pasaba.

-"¿Podemos descansar un poco más?" – preguntó Applejack acostada en el suelo todavía agotada.

-"Solo denme diez minutos y estaré como nueva" – Rainbow Dash estaba igual.

-"Supongo que podríamos descansar un momento, por lo que veo esta vez si podremos subir" – decía Silver sentándose en el suelo de hecho de mármol negro – "además debemos estar en buenas condiciones si queremos seguir, pueden haber más peligros como el que acabamos de pasar" – cerró los ojos pareciendo como si meditara.

Tomando la palabra de Silver cada uno se sentó en diferentes rincones del pasillo para descansar, más que todo era por Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack quienes fueron las que más estaban exhaustas después de esa feroz batalla contra Behemoth. Todo era silencio entre ellos, el único sonido que invadía el pasillo era los fuertes rayos del exterior, no había ventanas para verlos pero se escuchaban muy bien. Todos pensaban profundamente todo aquello que había vivido desde que aquello empezó. Lucharon contra un sin número de espectros de la oscuridad, viajaron a un nuevo mundo y habían conseguido fuertes aliados en las batallas, por extraño que pareciera ahora se empezaban a sentir un poco más tranquilos.

-"Lo lograremos" – Silver rompió el silencio, abrió los ojos y sonrió con confianza, todas lo miraron con curiosidad, se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia las escaleras – "no importa los obstáculos que nos encontremos, si estamos juntos podemos superar lo que sea" – volteo la mirada a cada una de ellas.

-"Debo admitirlo" – hablo Rainbow Dash levantándose del suelo – "si no fuese por el valor que demostró Fluttershy creo que nunca habría invocado a uno de esos espíritus" – volteo hacia ella – "yo también estaba empezando a dudar en ese momento de si lo lograríamos, pero al ver lo valiente que fuiste al enfrentarte a ese monstruo todo eso desapareció" – le sonrió.

-"Yo me siento igual" – hablo Applejack también enfrente de Fluttershy – "ya daba por hecho de que esa cosa nos comería, no veía ninguna forma de escapar hasta que nos protegiste con todas tus fuerzas, fue entonces que me dije a mi misma, ella no tiene que pelear sola, en ese momento una increíble fuerza llego hasta mi" – finaliza mientras sonreía.

-"Quería protegerlos a todos… no hubiera soportado que ese monstruo los lastimara" – se sonrojo apenada por lo que decían.  
-"Esa victoria te la debemos a ti, Fluttershy" – dijo Rainbow colocando un casco sobre su hombro, todos sonrieron dándole las gracias a la pegaso la cual cada vez estaba más apenada.

-"¡Ahora nada nos detendrá!" – grito Pinkie Pie sacudiendo a Fluttershy de la emoción.

-"Aun nos queda camino para llegar a la cima del castillo, ¿están listas?" – preguntó Twilight a las tres ponys.

-"Jamás había estado más lista en mi vida" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Siento que podría vencer yo sola a otra de esas extrañas criaturas" – dijo Applejack.

-"Yo también los estoy" – dijo Fluttershy decidida.

-"Entonces no hagamos esperar más a Nightmare Moon" – dijo Silver y todas asintieron, corrieron hasta las escaleras y subieron por ellas a toda prisa.

Esta vez mientras subían si notaban que los pisos que pasaban no se repetían, cada uno era diferente lo cual los motivo a seguir. Subieron cinco pisos más hasta que la escalera llego a su fin, pero aún quedaba más arriba la torre en donde estaba Nightmare Moon, debían conseguir otra escalera. En nuevo piso era completamente diferente e los anteriores, este parecía estas completamente abandonado y estaba en malas condiciones, estaba completamente oscuro pero ese piso si tenía algunas ventanas y era iluminado por los rayos que caían sin cesar afuera del castillo, una brisa gélida corría desde lo profundo del pasillo haciéndolos temblar un poco. Ahora sin temor no dudaron en seguir, a paso lento siempre alertas de cualquiera que lo atacase, el pasillo no era muy angosto pero habían muchas secciones que se mantenían muy oscuras, no podían confiarse.

-"Supongo que no podemos salir volando con estos rayos" – dijo Rainbow mirando a través de la ventana, los rayos eran interminables y golpeaban todo objeto alto, si volaban ahí afuera era seguro que los alcanzarían.

-"Es muy peligroso, incluso usando un escudo de Fluttershy es mucho lo que tendría que soportar, no tomaremos ese riesgo" – dijo Silver volteando hasta donde estaba Fluttershy y le sonrió, esta solo se apeno y miro hacia otro lado.  
Cuando llegaron hasta el final del pasillo encontraron otra escalera en espiral hecha de piedra y un poco desgastada, sabiendo que era el único camino uno a uno subieron por los viejos escalones. Solo fue un piso lo que subieron cuando llegaron a un área afuera del castillo muy espacioso, una especie de terraza con muchas grietas en el suelo, los rayos cruzaban por encima de ellos pero no los alcanzaban, pero se extrañaron al no ver ningún otro camino, a partir de ahí no habían más rutas que pudieran tomar. Cuando levantaron la vista y enfrente de ellos se alzaba esa gran torre negra en donde estaba Nightmare Moon.

-"Nos quedamos sin camino, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash al pegaso mientras subía la vista viendo los poderosos rayos sobre ellos, volar seguía sin ser opción.  
-"Déjame pensar" – respondió el, comenzó a caminar hacia adelante revisando cada espacio del lugar buscando otro posible camino, las demás se dispersaron también buscando.

Así estuvieron por unos cuantos minutos revisando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no había forma de seguir a ningún lado. Decidieron volver hacia las escaleras para revisar de nuevo el pasillo por si encontraba algún otro camino, pero cuando llegaron a donde estaba la escalera por la cual llegaron esta había desaparecido.

-"Al parecer caímos en otra trampa" – dijo Twlight atenta por si aparecían más enemigos.

-"Estén preparadas" – dijo Silver, volvieron a crear otro círculo cuidando cada dirección.  
Mientras seguían vigilando notaron como los rayos eran cada vez más frecuentes, golpeaban con más fuerzas y algunos habían llegado cerca de ellos haciéndolos retroceder. Cada vez más rayos chocaban contra el suelo de piedra y agrietándolo más debido a su fuerza. De la nada dejaron de caer quedando todo en completo silencio por unos instantes, el cielo había quedado completamente despejado de y por primera vez lograron ver la gran luna brillante sobre ellos a un lado de la torre.

-"Ahora si podremos llegar a esa torre" – dijo Rainbow con entusiasmo preparándose para volar hacia ella, pero antes de eso uno de los cascos de Silver le cerró el paso – "¿qué crees que haces?, es nuestra oportunidad" – reclamaba ella.

-"¿Acaso no lo sientes?" - le preguntó Silver – "algo se acerca" – miro serio hacia el cielo nocturno.

En efecto Rainbow sintió algo extraño, el suelo temblada débilmente y cada vez aumentaba más. Desde lo alto de la torre de Nightmare Moon y fuerte relámpago salió disparado hacia arriba e iluminando todo el cielo, después de unos pocos segundos ese mismo descendió con una brutal fuerza impactando contra el suelo más delante de ellos. Desde el enorme agujero que quedo salió un enorme dragón cuadrúpedo de color verde y alas rojas, sus dos cuernos sobre su cabeza al igual que sus garras eran enormes cuchillas, unos pequeños ojos amarillos que los observaron detenidamente mientras más se acercaba a la vez que los rayos volvieron a cruzar el cielo nocturno sin cesar.  
-"¡Un dragón!" – grito Fluttershy retrocediendo muy atemorizada, pero fue detenida por Applejack.

-"Recuerda el valor que tenían contra ese tal Behemoth, no es diferente de aquella vez"  
– le dijo calmándola – "quédate con nosotros, te necesitamos" – le sonrió.

-"Yo… lo siento… solo me sorprendió" – una vez calmada volvió con el resto – "estoy lista" – les dijo a todos recuperando la confianza lo cual calmo también al resto.

-"Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecería otro sirviente de Nightmare Moon" – dijo Silver en guardia al igual que las chicas – "estén listas para usar sus Eidolones en cualquier momento, un dragón es difícil de enfrentar".

-"De acuerdo" – dijeron Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack a la vez.

El dragón soltó un gran rugido y su cuerpo se rodeó de electricidad, desde su boca un relámpago salió directo hacia ellos, rápidamente Fluttershy se colocó en frente de todos y rápidamente invoco a Carbuncle creando un escudo el cual repelió el ataque. Los ataques siguieron por un tiempo pero siempre eran bloqueados por el escudo, el dragón extendió sus alas y salió volando legando rápidamente a ellos. En ese momento Fluttershy deshizo el escudo ya que Applejack y Rainbow Dash invocaron a Ifrit y Shiva, estos los golpearon con sus ataques de hielo y fuego haciéndolo retroceder mientras aún se mantenía en el aire.

-"Un dragón, será un duro oponente" – comento Ifrit mientras observaba al su oponente.

-"Si tienes miedo puedes regresar si quieres" – dijo Shiva burlándose de él.

-"Jamás retrocedo a una batalla" – cubrió su cuerpo de llamas y se arrojó a atacar el dragón.

-"Igual que siempre" – rio Shiva creando pequeños cristales de hielo y también dirigiéndose a atacar al dragón.

Ambos Eidolones podían mantenerse en el aire gracias a sus poderes y podían mantener una batalla aérea contra el dragón. Mientras Ifrit lanzaba grandes llamaradas y Shiva arrojaba enormes cristales de hielo, el dragón contraatacaba con sus relámpagos. Al mismo tiempo debían tener cuidado con los rayos que caían los cuales les dificultaban el combate, era otro caso con el dragón ya que los rayos que lo alcanzaban no le hacían nada, en cambio parecía estar absorberlos, con eso sus ataques cada vez eran más fuertes.

-"No puedo quedarme aquí y ver como ellos dos pelean solos" – decía molesta Rainbow – "¡déjame salir!" – le dijo a Fluttershy ya que aún estaban dentro del escudo.

-"Se cómo te sientes Rainbow, pero no harías gran diferencia" – le dijo Silver – "ellos apenas y pueden moverse con esta tormenta gracias a sus poderes" – Rainbow no dijo nada ante eso - "solo cree en tu Eidolon y bríndale de tu fuerza, cree en que podrá vencerlo" – después miro a Applejack – "también va para ti Applejack, cree en ella".

Después de unos momentos en que ambas estuvieron pensativas lograron organizar sus ideas, les molestaba no poder participar en la batalla junto a sus Eidolones, pero si querían que ellos ganaran debían ser fuertes y brindarles todo el poder necesario para vencer al dragón. Concentraron todas su fuerzas en sus Elementos haciéndolos brillar y a la vez los cuerpos de sus Eidolones también brillaron y aumentando sus poderes.

-"Siento como mi fuerza aumenta, mi invocadora me ha brindado más de su poder" – dijo Ifrit mientras la llamar crecían abundantemente a su alrededor.

-"Limpiaremos toda oscuridad en esta tierra muerta" – los cristales de hielo también crecieron alrededor de Shiva.

El dragón noto el aumento de poder de sus oponentes y se elevó más, a mas altura comenzó a atraer más a los rayos aumentando también su poder, el color de su cuerpo paso de verde a uno metálico y también estaba aumentando de tamaño.  
-"Un poco más" – Rainbow se concentraba más en enfocar toda su energía en su Elemento.

-"Más poder" – Applejack también se concentraba en su Elementos, los rayos aumentaban debido a la fuerza del dragón y estaban empezando a impactar con fuerza el escudo, pero también gracias al esfuerzo de Fluttershy lo reforzaba más con cada impacto.

Ifrit y Shiva rebosaban de poder gracias a su invocadoras, incluso cuando los rayos los golpeaban no les hacían daño, se impulsaron con sus poderes para quedar enfrente del dragón el cual estaba preparando otro relámpago desde su boca, solo que esta vez lo mantuvo cargando para que sea más poderoso el ataque.

-"Al fin se puso serio" – dijo Ifrit sonriendo, levanto sus brazos creando una gigante bola de fuego incluso más grande que la anterior.

-"Es momento de que nosotros también lo hagamos" – Shiva extendió sus brazos creando una fuerte ventisca con miles de fragmentos de hielo.

Cuando sus ataques estuvieron más que cargados fueron liberados hacia sus objetivos, los Portadores desde el interior del escudo vieron como tres rayos de luz chocaron en el aire liberando una gran onda de energía. Los Eidolones usaban todo el poder que les brindaron sus invocadores y el dragón la que absorbió de los rayos, sus poderes eran devastadores y estaban igualados, de alguna manera el dragón lograba mantener a raya el ataque de sus oponentes. No se sabía cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así cuando la energía concentrada de los tres ataques se sobrecargo liberando una gigantesca explosión que obligo a los tres a retroceder. Cuando recuperaron el equilibrio los tres se encontraban respirando agitados ya que usaron todo el poder que habían almacenado, se miraban fijamente mientras recuperaban fuerzas para seguir atacando.

-"No fue suficiente para vencerlo" – dijo Shiva.

-"Debemos seguir intentándolo" – comento Ifrit.

"_No les será tan fácil"_

Un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención de todos, desde lo alto de la torre negra otro rayo fue lanzando hacia el cielo, pasaron pocos segundos cuando descendió y cayó sobre el dragón. Ante la mirada impresionada de todo vieron como el dragón absorbía ese rayo y su cuerpo crecía de nuevo, soltó otro fuerte rugido también absorbiendo los rayos a su alrededor dejando el cielo completamente despejado, su boca se ilumino de nuevo dejando en claro que haría otro ataque, más grande y más poderoso que los anteriores.

-"Esto no es bueno" – dijo Silver mientras temía lo peor viendo todo el poder que estaba absorbiendo.

-"¡Debemos salir de aquí!" – grito Rarity.

-"No tenemos a donde escapar, la ruta que usamos para llegar desapareció" – dijo Twilight.

-"Ya no hay rayos, salgamos volando de aquí" – dijo Rainbow cansada debido a la energía que reunió en su Elemento.

-"No hay tiempo… nos alcanzara de todas formas…" – Silver se estaba preparando para salir volando en cualquier momento, si era necesario debía usar el anillo para bloquear el ataque del dragón.

Silver rápidamente a Carbuncle que quitara el escudo para poder salir, este vio sus intenciones y lo dejo salir para después volver a crear el escudo. Voló lo más rápido que pudo ya que estos se habían colocado a gran altura, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte mientras el dragón se preparaba para liberar toda esa energía sobre ellos.

-_"No lo lograre…"_ – pensó Silver al ver como el dragón libero un gran relámpago, tan brillante que por unos instantes lo cegó haciendo que se detuviera en pleno vuelo.  
Durante unos instante creyeron que ya era el final, el pegaso temía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la triste realidad de que habían fallado, pero no sintió nada, no sintió ser golpeado por ese relámpago que fue lanzado justo sobre él, en vez de eso sentía una calidez sobre su cuerpo que era reconfortante. Un fuerte rugido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, por un momento creyó que había sido ese dragón pero este era diferente, de alguna manera le pareció familiar, con lentitud abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, aquel ataque del dragón había sido bloqueado por una gran llamarada de un color verde esmeralda y además estaba superando al relámpago.

-"¿Pero qué…?" – se preguntó Silver al ver el fuego verde, se dio la vuelta y justo detrás suyo una gran criatura alada era la que lanzaba ese fuego, al principio no pudo verlo bien pero después noto que se trataba de un dragón, además este tenía la piel de color morado y grandes y afiladas escamas verdes – "no puede ser…".

La llamarada se intensifico dispersando el relámpago y arrojándose sobre el dragón de color metálico golpeándolo directamente, el mismo fuego desintegro al dragón en pocos segundos para después atravesar todo el cielo y desaparecer. Al igual que Silver las chicas en tierra vieron sorprendidas lo que acababa de suceder, ellas también notaron los curiosos colores del dragón y ya se estaban dando una idea de quien podría ser, aunque no se podían explicar cómo era posible.

-"Parece que llegue justo a tiempo" – hablo el dragón morado mirando fijamente a Silver, su voz era gruesa y muy familiar.

-"¿Spi…Spike?" - preguntó Silver todavía dudoso – "¿eres tú?".

-"El mismo" – sonrió – "me alegra ver que todos están bien".

Continuara.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Revelaciones

Después de una difícil batalla con el dragón metálico todos veían con temas como este lanzaba su ataque definitivo, Silver trato desesperadamente de llagar hasta el para bloquear el ataque, pero fue muy tarde cuando el poderoso relámpago fue liberado, creyendo que era su fin solo cerro los ojos. Fue extraño ya que nunca llego y cuando abrió los ojos el relámpago fue bloqueado por una llamarada esmeralda, otro dragón había aparecido eliminando por completo al enemigo de un solo ataque. Todos veían impresionados a la inmensa criatura que volaba sobre ellos además sorprendidos por su curioso color de piel morado y escamas verdes, pero cuando les hablo sus sospechas fueron respondidas.

-"Spike… pero… ¿cómo es posible?" – preguntó Silver viendo al enorme dragón.

(Nota: el tamaño es el mismo que tenía en el episodio de Ataque de Codicia).

-"Fue algo muy extraño lo que sucedió, vayamos con las demás y se los contare" – dijo el dragón viendo hacia abajo a donde estaban las chicas, agito sus alas y bajo hacia ellas, Silver lo siguió todavía muy confundido, pero mientras lo seguía noto algo en la oreja derecha de Spike, un pequeño brillo muy familiar para él.

-_"¿Sera posible?" _– pensó.

Mientras bajaron Silver noto como detrás de él ambos Eidolones desaparecían mientras veían extraño a Spike, como si algo de él los molestara. Cuando los dos aterrizaron en el suelo las chicas no sabían si acercarse o mantener la distancia, como ya no había ningún peligro Carbuncle deshizo el escudo y también despareció, al igual que Ifrit y Shiva este veía extraño a Spike.

-"¿Están bien chicas?" – preguntó Spike.

-"¿Spike?, ¿eres tú?" - preguntó Twilight – "¿Qué te ocurrió?".

-"Es una extraña historia, la verdad" – dijo el dragón.

-"Has vuelto a robar, ¿cierto?" - dijo Pinkie sacando una linterna y enfocándole la cara – "confiesa".

-"No he robado nada, te lo aseguro" – respondió el con miedo ante la terrestre.

-"Puedo saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo y puedo decirles que no lo está haciendo" – intervino Applejack acercándose a Spike – "cuéntanos que fue lo que paso, compañero".

No tardó mucho en contar lo que sucedió, la voz que escucho ofreciéndoles poder, el anillo levitando y la brillante luz que lo cegó, después de eso solo recuerda haber aparecido sobre la biblioteca con esa apariencia y la voz lo ayudo a llegar hasta ellos.

-"Entonces si era el anillo de sanctus lo que vi en tu oreja" – dijo Silver, todas miraron sus oídos hasta que vieron el pequeño brillo en su oreja derecha, en efecto era el anillo.

-"Solo quería ser de utilidad, me dijo que podía hacerlo si aceptaba el anillo" – dijo Spike.

-"Estamos muy agradecidos por eso" – dijo Applejack.

-"Esa cosa nos hubiera rostizado a todos si no hubieses llegado" – dijo Pinkie.

-"También estoy feliz de que nos salvaras, pero… ¿te quedaras así para siempre?" - preguntó Twilight.

-"Puedo cambiar de tamaño a voluntad, observen" – dijo Spike mientras cerraba los ojos, una luz verde salió desde el anillo y después envolvió todo su cuerpo, en pocos segundos su cuerpo se redujo de tamaño – "listo" – dijo sonriendo después de que su cuerpo dejo de brillar regresando a su tamaño normal.

-"Esto es interesante" – dijo Silver acercándose a Spike y observando el anillo de cerca – "no sabía que el anillo tuviese tal habilidad, además tampoco tenía idea de que pusiesen hablar".

-"Era como si me hablara en mi mente o algo asi, todavía no entiendo completamente lo que paso, pero le estoy muy agradecido, sin su ayuda no habría podido ayudarlos" – dijo el dragón.

-"Yo estoy muy agradecida contigo mi pequeño Spikey Wikey" – dijo Rarity sujetándolo de sus mejillas y dándole un pequeño beso en uno de ellos, Spike solo se sonrojo bastante y casi se cayó al suelo, los demás rieron un poco ante eso.

-"Parece que esos anillos tienen muchos misterios que hasta tu desconoces" – le dijo Twilight al pegaso.

-"Solo se lo que me han contado los Eidolones, ni siquiera ellos saben quién los creo" – dijo Silver.

-"Oigan chicos, los rayos se han ido" – dijo Rainobw Dash feliz de poder volar de nuevo – "ahora podremos llegar hasta la cima de la torre" – señalo la torre negra.

-"No podemos ir todos a la vez" – dijo Silver y después volteo a ver a Spike – "¿puedes llevarnos hasta allá arriba?".

-"Sera un placer" – respondió Spike muy entusiasmado, su cuerpo se rodeó de nuevo de esa luz proveniente del anillo y en pocos segundos volvió a ser un gran dragón – "todos abordo" – se agacho y bajo sus alas para que subieran a su espalda.

Cuando todas subieron Spike alzo vuelo en dirección a la torre, Silver y Rainbow Dash volaron junto a él. La torre en verdad era alta, casi por un minuto estuvieron volando hasta que llagaron justo en frente del balcón, la puerta estaba cubierta por unas cortinas negras y no se podía ver el interior.

-"Entremos con cuidado, pueden haber más trampas" – dijo Silver descendiendo hasta el balcón.

Las chicas bajaron de la espalda de Spike y este después cambio de tamaño para poder bajar con ellas, todos miraron fijamente hacia la entrada de la torre, se miraron entre todos y asintieron decididos, corrieron todos de prisa pasando a través de las cortinas.

Del otro lado de la puerta todo era completamente diferente a lo que esperaban, creyeron que sería una simple habitación del castillo, pero no era eso, habían pasado a lo que parecía ser otra dimensión. Era un mundo completamente oscuro con miles de rocas de muchos tamaños flotando por todas partes, ellos se encontraban flotando en una de ellas, cuando vieron hacia abajo por un borde solo una gran vacío sin fin debajo de ellos. Escucharon algunos gritos de lamentos y de pocos segundos muchas criaturas aladas y completamente negras los rodearon, eran sombras.

-"Otra vez ustedes" – dijo Silver en guardia.

-"No tenemos a donde correr, estamos atrapados" – dijo Twilight.

-"Déjenmelo a mí" – dijo Spike cambiando otra vez de forma y lanzando su llamarada verde en círculo alrededor de ellos haciendo retroceder un poco las sombras.

Aprovechando el momento las chicas subieron de nuevo sobre Spike y rápidamente salieron volando de ahí. El dragón junto a Silver y Rainbow Dash esquivaban las rocas flotantes mientras escapaban de las sombras que los seguían de cerca, Spike para tener poco tiempo de adquirir esa forma maniobraba con gran habilidad al mismo tiempo que evitaba el ataque de las sombras.

-"Están llegando más de esas cosas" – dijo Applejack, una numerosa cantidad de hordas de sombras estaban llegando desde todas las dirección rodeándolos completamente.

-"¡Acérquense chicos!" - gritó Fluttershy a Silver y a Rainbow los cuales actuaron rápido y se colocaron con ellas en la espalda de Spike – "¡Luz de Rubí!" – hizo aparecer a Carbuncle y crearon un escudo alrededor de Spike, las sombras intentaban pasar a través de ella pero como siempre era muy resistente.

-"Que impresionante habilidad, Fluttershy" – dijo Spike impresionada por lo que hizo la pegaso.

-"Gracias a ella es que hemos llegado tan lejos" – dijo Rainbow Dash colocando un casco en el hombro de Fluttershy.

-"Este lugar en inmenso, ¿por dónde deberíamos ir?" – preguntó Rarity mientras veía más allá de las sombras hacia el espacio infinito que los rodeaba.

-"Podríamos preguntarle a ellos" – propuso Pinkie señalando a las sombras que seguían atacando al escudo.

-"No creo sea posible siquiera intentar hablar con ellos" – dijo Twilight mientras pensaba que podrían hacer – "si aún tuviera el pañuelo de la Princesa podría localizarla, pero lo perdí cuando caímos en el castillo".

-"Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre" – dijo Rainbow.

-"¡Sujétense bien!" – grito Spike volando y haciéndose paso entre las sombras con el escudo aun sobre él.

Gracias al escudo Spike pudo apartar fácilmente a las sombras y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo con estas siguiéndolos de cerca. Cambiaba de dirección siempre que podía entre las grandes rocas flotantes con intensión de perderlas, pero siempre volvían a aparecer de todos lados.

-"Son muy persistentes" – dijo Silver al ver como más sombras aparecían.

-"Oigan, ¿qué es eso que está ahí arriba?" – preguntó Pinkie señalando sobre ellos, cuando todos subieron la vista más arriba de ellos vieron seis pilares hechos de rocas y en medio una esfera de color azul oscuro, no era muy brillante por lo cual apenas se veía.

-"¿Qué será eso?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Tal vez sea una salida" – dijo Rarity.

-"Entonces averigüémoslo, dirigiste rápido hacia allá Spike" – le dijo Silver al dragón.

-"Enseguida" – Spike abrió más sus alas y comenzó a ascender en dirección a la esfera.

Un gran número de sombras los perseguía muy de cerca y algunas a los lados golpeando el escudo, la esfera no estaba muy lejos, pero además las rocas se empezaron a mover tratando de cortarles el paso. Spike seguía maniobrando entre ellas y evitando a las sombras haciendo un gran esfuerzo, después de pasar por dos gigantes rocas que golpearon con fuerza al escudo pasaron a través de los pilares y de adentraron en la entera la cual los absorbió y después desapareció.

Todos aparecieron sobre un camino de tierra que se alargaba más hacia adelante dentro de una densa niebla, a ambos lados de este un precipicio sin fin también consumido por la niebla.

-"Ya me estoy cansando de tantos caminos, ¿cuándo llegaremos hasta donde esta Nightmare Moon?" - se preguntó Rainbow Dash molesta

-"Estamos cerca" – dijo Twilight avanzando un par de pasos sobre el camino – "puedo sentir una fuerte concentración de magia más adelante".

-"Tengan cuidado en donde pisan" – dijo Silver avanzando hacia la niebla seguido muy de cerca del resto, Spike volvió a su forma normal ya que el camino era muy pequeño para el poder caminar con ese tamaño.

El camino era recto pero tenía algunas partes en los extremos que se desprendían cuando pisaban, siempre caminaban viendo hacia abajo para no caerse del camino. Duraron varios minutos cuando vieron unas pequeñas luces más adelante, apresuraron el paso siempre cuidadosos con el camino y fue cundo vieron el final del camino. Una pequeña fortaleza hecha de piedras color gris con antorchas colocadas a lo largo de sus altos muros, tenía dos pisos, delante de ellos la entrada a esta con dos puertas de madera abiertas a los lados, el interior se veía iluminado.

-"La fuente de magia es cada vez más fuerte" – dijo Twilight.

-"Estoy lista para lo que sea" – dijo Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

-"No te olvides de mí" – dijo Applejack.

-"Ya quiero hacerle una gran fiesta a la Princesa Luna cuando volvamos a Ponyville" – dijo Pinkie también preparada.

-"Cuenten conmigo para esto chicas" – dijo Rarity, cuando todas las chicas avanzaron hasta la fortaleza Silver se quedó atrás y colocando un casco enfrente de Spike para que no siguiera.

-"¿Qué sucede Silver?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Adelántense ustedes, debo decirle algo importante a Spike, enseguida las alcanzamos" – dijo Silver mirando serio al pequeño dragón el cual estaba confundido.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Solo es algo entre hombre, no se preocupen" – respondió Silver con una sonrisa.

-"No se tarden mucho" – dijo Twilight y después todas ingresaron a la fortaleza.

-"¿Ocurre algo malo?" – preguntó Spike curioso de que podría ser lo que Silver quería hablar con él.

-"Dime una cosa, ¿has usado el anillo?" – preguntó serio el pegaso.

-"Bueno, solo para cambiar de forma si es a lo que te refieres" – respondió Spike.

-"¿Estás seguro?".

-"Si lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?".

-"No uses el anillo" – Silver lo miro con una expresión preocupada y seria – "pase lo que pase no uses el poder del anillo para anular o intensificar la magia".

-"Pero… ¿por qué?" - preguntó Spike mas confundido – "según tengo entendido es una habilidad muy útil".

-"Es mucho más que eso, ese poder es peligroso" – lo miro fijo – "prométeme que no lo usaras no importa que pase".

-"Pero no entiendo, yo…".

-"¡Solo promételo!" – lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco – "no uses el anillo".

-"Esta bien, está bien" – dijo Spike asustado por la actitud del pegaso – "no usare el anillo, lo prometo".

-"Muy bien" – Silver lo soltó y después más calmado volteo en dirección a la fortaleza – "andando, las chicas nos esperan" – camino hacia la entrada, Spike todavía confundido por lo que paso lo siguió preguntándose el porqué de esa actitud.

Los dos entraron por la gran entrada de la fortaleza y después estas se cerraron detrás de ellos una vez estuvieron dentro, la decoración del interior era similar al castillo en donde estuvieron anteriormente, enfrente de ellos estaban las chicas esperándolos en frente de unas largas escaleras de madera que iban al piso superior.

-"¿Listos?" – les preguntó Twilight.

-"Listos" – afirmo Silver mientras se colocaba a un lado de ellas viendo las escaleras, Spike se quedó atrás todavía pensando en lo que le dijo Silver.

-"¿Pasa algo, Spike?" – le preguntó Fluttershy al verlo algo distraído.

-"¿Qué?, ah no, no es nada" – respondió el dragón riendo nervioso – "solo pensaba en algunas cosas sin importancia".

-"De acuerdo" – la pegaso quedo más tranquila por la respuesta de Spike, aunque este no podía sacarse ese asunto de la cabeza.

Todos decididos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron con éxito al piso superior, era un lugar inmenso comparado con lo pequeño que se veía por fuera, estaba totalmente oscuro y la única luz provenía desde las escaleras, cuando avanzaron un poco más la luz se desvaneció por completo dejando todo a oscuras. Después de unos pocos segundos todo se ilumino cegándolos por unos instantes, toda la sala fue iluminada por cientos de pequeñas llamas que flotaban por todos lados, cuando voltearon hacia atrás las escaleras habían desparecido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Las paredes y el techo del salón eran de un mármol de color negro, una macabra risa elimino el silencio que había en el lugar, más al fondo del salón había un gran trono de piedras grises con algunos adornos en forma de lunas, sentada en él se encontraba Nightmare Moon mirándolos fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-"En verdad que me sorprende que pudieran llegar hasta aquí" – dijo ella levantándose del trono – "pero no importa, este es el final de su camino pequeños ponys" – su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un extraño humo negro que podía percibirse un olor a muerte desde ella.

-"Está contaminada" – dijo Silver en guardia – "tengan cuidado, está bajo su control".

-"¿De quién?" – preguntó Spike ya que no sabía mucho del asunto.

-"De Golden Sun" – respondió Twilight iluminando su cuerno y su Elemento.

Todos los Portadores estaban listos para luchar contra Nightmare Moon, Spike creció otra vez soltando un fuerte rugido retumbando todo el salón. Las chicas hicieron brillar sus Elementos preparadas para purificar a Nightmare Moon.

La alicornio oscura extendió sus alas y voló a gran velocidad directo hacia ellos, todos lograron aparatarse a tiempo dándole oportunidad a Spike de lanzar una poderosa llamarada sobre ella, pero mientras seguía volando hacia el creo un escudo de magia evitando el fuego y después lo arrojo hacia el tumbando con un fuerte impacto. Después de derribar al dragón se elevó sobre ellos teniendo una visión completa de la posición de cada uno, el humo negro seguía rodeando su cuerpo.

-"Ustedes nunca podrán vencerme, no importa que truco usen" – dijo Nightmare Moon, empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno, al principio era una magia azul oscura pero después comenzó a tornarse negra – "¡Desaparezcan!" – grito la alicornio arrojando una enorme esfera de magia sobre Spike.

-"¡Spike, muévete!" – le grito Twilight corriendo hacia el haciendo brillar su cuerno.

-"_Es magia, podría…" – _pensaba Spike, por un momento se le habia ocurrido usar el anillo como bien sabia podía anular cualquier tipo de magia ofensiva, pero la promesa que le hizo a Silver atravesó su mente provacando que se quedara congelado viendo como esa concentración de magia estaba por golpearlo, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

-"¿Estas bien, Spike?" – escucho delante de él, era la voz de Twlight, abrió sus ojos viendo a todos los demás enfrente de él, estaban cubriéndose con un escudo de color verdeel cual habia bloqueado el ataque, este parecía haber sido creado Fluttershy ya que ella era la que estaba más adelante junto a una pequeña criatura de color verde.

-"Estoy bien" – se colocó de pie – "¿Cómo ha sido capaz Fluttershy de crear un escudo de magia?" – preguntó confundido.

-"Tal vez no los notaste cuando nos salvaste de aquel dragón, ellos son Eidolones, son espíritus de Edén que nos están ayudando a salvar al mundo" – explico la unicornio morada.

-"¿Espíritus?, creí que no creías en ellos" – dijo el dragón bromeando.

-"Tuve que verlos por mí misma para poder creer" – sonrió ella.

-"¡Ahora ustedes!" – gritó Silver a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack.

-"En eso estamos" – dijeron las dos a la vez.

Ambas salieron corriendo del escudo haciendo brillar sus Elementos e invocando a sus Eidolones, Ifrit y Shiva se impulsaron con sus poderes a atacar a Nightmare Moon. Cada uno lanzaba sus ataques más fuertes contra la alicornio, este se alejó de ellos esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques mientras estos la perseguían.

-"Debo ayudarlos, es una dura oponente" – dijo el dragón extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia la batalla.

Spike llego hasta donde estaban los Eidolones, pasa a un lado de ellos y cargo otra llamarada contra Nightmare Moon, al igual que la anterior la bloqueo con su magia pero Spike predijo eso, se concentró e hizo más potente la llamarada provocando que se hiciera más grande y más fuerte. Nightmare Moon noto la diferencia de poder con su anterior ataque y esta era más poderoso, con esfuerzo lo detenía pero fue demasiado ya que logro romper su escudo y fue impactada por el fuego, tan poderoso el ataque que la hizo estrellarse contra su trono rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-"Ya no pareces tan fuerte" – bromeo Spike.

-"Bien hecho pequeño dragón" – escucho una voz femenina a su izquierda, se trataba de Shiva.

-"Parece que ese anciano hizo una buena elección contigo" – dijo Ifrit a su derecha.

-"¿Anciano?, ¿a qué se refieren?" – les preguntó Spike.

Un rayo de magia los sorprendió haciendo que se movieran rápido apenas esquivándolo, desde los escombros del trono se levantaba Nightmare Moon con una expresión de mucha ira.

-"¿Cómo te atreves…?" - decía ella furiosa mientras el humo alrededor de su cuerpo crecía – "¡Soy la gobernante de este mundo y ustedes deberían arrodillarse ante mí!" – grito para después expandir el humo por todo el salón apagando las llamas y dejando todo en la oscuridad.

Por un lado se habían quedado juntos Silver y las chicas, por otro Spike y los dos Eidolones. Un frio espectral se sentía en el ambiente y se escuchaban extraños gemidos, como si de varias criaturas estuvieran sufriendo. Un espectro paso por enfrente de todo para volverse a perder en la oscuridad, en un instantes ya eran varios los que los rodeaban.

-"Nunca saldrán de aquí" – todos escucharon esa voz que se extendió como un eco por todo el lugar.

-"¡Muestra tu cara!" - gritaba Rainbow Dash a la nada – "¡deja de ser una cobarde y pelea de frente!".

-"No creo que sea buena idea provocarla, Rainbow Dash" – dijo Rarity asustada.

Ellos seguían dentro del escudo de Fluttershy y permanecían a salvo por el momento, pero en otro lado Spike y los Eidolones no tenían tanta suerte.

-"Esa Nightmare Moon y sus trucos" – dijo Spike.

-"No puedo sentir la presencia de mi invocadora, espero no le haya pasado nada malo" – dijo Shiva.

-"Debemos ir rápido con ellas, no me quedare esperando aquí sin hacer nada" – dijo Ifrit rodeando su cuerpo con llamas – "¿me ayudas, chico?" – le dijo a Spike.

-"Con mucho gusto" – Spike comenzó a exhalar fuego y después este rodeo todo su cuerpo, entre los dos habían iluminado una pequeña parte del salón.

-"Parece que por fin empiezas a usar la cabeza" – se burló Shiva de Ifrit.

-"No molestes" – Ifrit se concentró y las llamas se extendían por el lugar, Spike comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Desde donde estaba el resto lograron ver un resplandor a los lejos, cuando divisaron bien de que se trataba vieron que eran Spike e Ifrit los que lo causaban.

-"No podemos quedarnos atrás, nosotros también ayudaremos" – dijo Silver para después hacer brillar su Elemento, las demás lo imitaron haciendo lo mismo.

Dos puntos brillantes se iluminaron en medio de toda esa oscuridad, los espectros que los rodeaban parecieron asustarse y se desvanecieron al instante.

-"Está funcionando" – dijo feliz Applejack.

-"Debemos encontrar a Nightmare Moon" – dijo Twilight – "hay que devolverle la luz a este lugar".

Twilight concentro toda su magia en su cuerno y haciendo uso de su Elemento para aumentar su poder, libero toda la magia acumulada y por todo el salón creo pequeñas llamas de color morado desapareciendo toda oscuridad en él.

-"Bien hecho, Twilight" – dijo Silver, después de recuperar la visibilidad Spike y los Eidolones se reunieron con ellos de nuevo.

-"¿Están bien todos?" – preguntó Spike aterrizando en frente de ellos, Fluttershy deshizo el escudo para poder tener energía a la hora de volver a usarlo.

-"Estamos bien" – dijo Twilight, después comenzó a buscar a la alicornio con la vista por todo el lugar, pero por mucho que lo hizo no la encontró – "¿A dónde se fue Nightmare Moon?" – se preguntó ella y poco nerviosa, no tener visión del enemigo siempre era mala señal y más si es alguien que se alimenta de las sombras, todos la buscaron con la vista en cada rincón pero también la encontraban, estaban preparados para atacar apenas apareciese.

-"No deberían descuidar sus espaldas" – escucharon esa voz siniestra a sus espaldas, al estar revisando todo el lugar habían creado un circulo descuidando por completo ese punto, en ese mismo lugar apareció de la nada la misma Nightmare Moon, con una macabra sonrisa rio divertida.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ella lanzo una fuerte onda de magia arrojando a todos por el salón cayendo contra el duro piso, cuando se recuperaron y vieron hacia ella quedaron en shock con lo que vieron, ella había atrapado a SIlver sosteniéndolo del cuello con su magia y a la vez creo un escudo alrededor de ellos.

-"Es increíble lo frágil que puede ser la vida, puede deshacerse con un simple movimiento" – hizo presión en el cuello del pegaso, este trataba de liberarse pero no podía moverse.

-"¡Déjalo ir!" – gritó Fluttershy apunto de correr a ayudarlo.

-"No den un paso más" – dijo la alicornio elevando a Silver sobre ella – "sino este pegaso pagara las consecuencias" – sonrió al ver como todos se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer.

-"Ataquen… ¡ataquen!" – Silver apenas pudo decir eso mientras Nightmare Moon le hacía más presión.

-"Pero… Silver…" – Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, si avanzaban Nightmare Moon seguro lo mataría.

-"¿Estarían dispuestos a sacrificar una vida para salvar a su mundo?" – les preguntó la alicornio mientras reía.

-"Me das lastima" – dijo Twilight – "solo eres un monstruo que hace sufrir a los demás y solo se oculta" – ahora estaba enojada.

-"Es interesante que digas eso, mi querida Twlight" – dijo Nightmare Moon bajando un poco a Silver para quedar a un lado de ella – "ustedes han estado luchando junto a un monstruo todo este tiempo" – volvió a reírse, al escuchar eso los ojos de Silver se abrieron de la impresión y con esfuerzo volteo a ver a la alicornio.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – preguntó Applejack también molesta.

-"Justo lo que escucharon" – dijo Nightmare Moon y después miro fijamente a Silver – "se todo sobre ti, lagartija" – se quedó pálido al escuchar eso.

-"¡Suéltame!" - gritó Silver haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse y liberarse de esa magia.

-"Oh querido, tu hermano tenía razón, estas lleno de energía" – esas palabras hicieron que Silver se detuviera de repente, la miro fijamente con una expresión de terror.

-"¿Hermano?" – se preguntó Twilight.

-"Pero… Silver me dijo una vez que ya no le quedaba ninguna familia" – se dijo a si misma pero los demás lograron escucharla.

-"Increíble que no les contaras nada a ellas, que clase de amigo eres" – dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se reía en voz alta – "¿cómo es que aún no saben que tú hermano es el causante de todo esto?" – esas palabras dejaron en shock a todos los presentes, Silver nunca había mencionado nada acerca de eso.

-"¿Su hermano?, entonces eso quiere decir que…" – decía Applejack.

-"Su hermano es Golden Sun" – finalizo Nightmare Moon riendo aún más fuerte.

-_"Solo pregúntale a aquel que las está guiando, sabe más de lo que ustedes creen"_ – Twilight recordó las palabras de Golden Sun cuando entro en la mente de aquel golen – "Silver…".

-"Chicas… yo…" – el pegaso intentaba hablar pero la magia volvió a hacer presión en su cuello

-"Y eso que aún no saben la mejor, el mayor secreto de este pegaso" – su cuerno brillo de nuevo con ese color negro y rodeo el cuerpo de Silver.

El pegaso comenzó a gritar de dolor, ya nada hacía presión en su cuello pero esa otra magia que lo rodeo le estaba quemando la piel, su cuerpo parecía deformarse mientras pasaban los segundos.

-"¡Silver!" – Fluttershy desesperada corrió hacia él lo más que pudo.

-"Fluttershy… lo siento…" – dijo Silver en voz baja y después cerro los ojos.

-"Muéstrales tu otra forma, pequeño Silver" – dijo Nightmare Moon, hizo más fuerte la magia que lo rodeaba a la vez que gritaba más fuerte.

La magia negra que rodeaba a Silver exploto con una fuerte onda haciendo retroceder a los ponys, un rugido de lamento se escuchó haciendo eco en todo el salón. Cuando lograron ver a Silver tirado en el suelo su cuerpo entero brillaba con un tono blanco, su cuerpo empezó a crecer y le salían algunas espinas en las extremidades, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor provenientes de él, todos los presentes miraron horrorizados cuando por fin había dejado de crecer, lo que una vez fue un pegaso ahora era un dragón de color gris con escamas de color blanco. Por un momento habían dudado si se trataba de Silver hasta que vieron el anillo en su oreja derecha, además de sus profundos ojos azules.

(Nota: a diferencia de Spike él es un poco más pequeño y su contextura es mas delgada).

-"De verdad eres magnifico, tu hermano te describió en cada detalle" – se burló Nightmare Moon acercando a los ojos del dragón – "agradezco que me haya dicho la forma de liberar esa forma tuya".

-"¡¿Qué le has hecho s Silver?!" – preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-"¿Hacerle?, solo les estoy otra parte de él que ustedes no conocían, deberían agradecerme" – dijo Nightmare Moon.

-"¡Maldita!" – grito el dragón intentando alcanzarla con sus garras, pero esta se transportó a varios metros de distancia.

-"También hablo de tu gran cambio de humor cuando eres un dragon".

-"¡Muere!" – desde su boca una llamarada azul salió directo hacia ella, no tuvo mucho efecto ya que fue bloqueada por un escudo.

-"Ya he jugado mucho contigo, ya es hora de que te vayas" – con su magia creo unas cadenas que rodearon al dragón y lo sujetaron contra el suelo sin oportunidad de poder moverse, este rugía de desesperación tratando de liberarse pero era inútil.

Las chicas miraban la escena con tristeza, verlo sufrir de esa manera y no podía hacer nada, todavía estaban impactadas por lo que acababan de ver.

-"Adiós" – dijo Nightmare Moon, un enorme agujero apareció debajo de Silver haciendo que cayera por él, fue en ese entonces que su preocupación aumentara que lograron moverse y corrieron hasta el agujero, un infinito vacío cubierto por una densa niebla – "nos vemos luego" – finalizo para transportarse del lugar.

-"¡Está escapando!" – gritó Rainbow.

-"Pero… ¿qué pasa con Silver?" – preguntó Pinke triste.

-"Es cierto, no podemos abandonarlo" – dijo Applejack.

-"¡Silver!" – sin pesarlo Fluttershy salto al vacío perdiéndose entre la niebla.

-"¡Fluttershy!" – gritaron todas también saltando también por el agujero.

-"Chicas esperen…" – Spike estaba por saltar pero algo un escudo de color verde lo detuvo.

-"Por favor, no odien a Silver" – dijo Carbuncle triste a un lado de el – "no es culpa de él que todo esto esté pasando".

-"¿Tu sabias de esto?" – preguntó el dragón.

-"Si, conozco a Silver desde hace mucho tiempo, sé muy bien todo lo que ha estado soportando durante toda su vida, así que les pido que por favor no lo odien" – dijo Carbuncle bajando la cabeza.

Spike no dijo nada más, Carbuncle retiro el escudo y después el dragón se arrojó también por el agujero, después de eso los tres Eidolones desaparecieron.

Continuara.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

No estás solo

Con los ojos cerrados aquella enorme criatura caía hacia el vacío, sin fuerzas para romper las cadenas que aún lo apresaban se dio por vencido en seguir luchando, la tristeza invadió su espíritu y ya no tenía razones para seguir adelante. Perdido entre la neblina infinita y después un sonido sordo fue lo que se escuchó, un enorme fragmento de roca fue lo que evito que siguiera cayendo, luego las cadenas desaparecieron dejándolo libre, abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a su alrededor.

-"¿Sigo… vivo?" – se preguntó el dragón sin ánimos de levantarse, se quedó ahí acostado en el agujero resultante de su impacto.

La enorme roca en donde cayó se mantenía en movimiento con un destino desconocido, llevando a un pasajero con un alma destrozada.

-"¡Silver!" – la voz de Fluttershy hacía eco en la neblina, una pegaso buscaba sin cesar a aquel ser que tanto la tenía preocupada, volaba rápidamente de un lugar a otro sin descuidar ningún espacio.

Detrás de ella y siguiéndola muy de cerca estaba Spike con el resto de las chicas sobre su espalda, Rainbow Dash estaba volando a un lado de él y se adelantó para alcanzar a Fluttershy.

-"¡Fluttershy, espéranos!" – le grito ella sin poder alcanzarla, Fluttershy podía llegar a ser más rápida que ella si alguien estaba en problemas.

-"Debo encontrarlo, debe estar muy lastimado" – se decía Fluttershy sin prestarle atención a Rainbow.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Silver este por fin se había decidido a levantarse, las cadenas parecieron haberle absorbido un poco sus fuerzas, después de salir del agujero se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-"Una vez más… arruinas mi vida…" – miro sus garras a la vez que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, enojado consigo mismo soltó un desgarrador rugido de lamento.

Los demás que aún lo buscaban lograron escucharlo y se detuvieron en seco, el dolor de ese rugido podía sentirse en el interior de cada uno. Fluttershy creyó saber de dónde venía y aún más veloz que antes fue volando en esa dirección, el resto la siguió muy de cerca, todos ellos también estaban muy preocupados por Silver.

-"¡Silver!" – gritó Fluttershy aterrizando en una roca gigante, debido a la neblina casi no podía ver más allá de ella, corrió en una dirección aleatoria mientras seguía gritando su nombre.

A pocos segundos después Spike y Rainbow Dash aterrizaron en la misma roca, las demás chicas bajaron de la espalda del dragón y entre todos comenzaron a buscarla con la vista.

-"¡Fluttershy!" – gritaban las chicas en todas direcciones.

-"No se puede ver nada" – comentó Spike mientras seguía buscando con la vista a la pegaso.

-"Separémonos para encontrarla más rápido, si alguien la encuentra hagan brillar su Elemento y sabremos en donde están" – propuso Twilight y todos asintieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

En otro lugar dentro de la densa niebla, un dragón seguía sentado en el suelo lamentándose, sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas y se veían sin vida. Cientos de voces empezaron a inundar su mente, voces que desde hace mucho tiempo siempre lo atormentaban.

"_¡Eres un monstruo!"_

_"¡Aléjate de nosotros!"_

_"¡Tu solo traes desgracias a este lugar, largo de aquí!"_

Su mente era un huracán de tristes recuerdos que llegaron a él, se sujetó la cabeza y empezó a sacudirla intentando alejarlos, pero estos siempre volvían.

-"¡Fluttershy!" – creyó escuchar una voz a los lejos la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado hasta que volvió a escucharlo – "¡Fluttershy, ¿dónde estás?!" – afrente de él dos figuras aparecieron de entre la niebla pero este no lo había notado ya que aún tenía la cabeza agachada.

-"¿Silver?, ¿eres tú?" – una voz muy familiar le hablo, levanto lentamente la cabeza y se encontró de frente con Pinkie Pie quien le había hablado y a un lado estaba Spike en su forma normal.

-"Amigo, que bueno que te encontramos, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" – dijo Spike acercándose a él.

-"¡Aléjate de mí!" – Silver le grito haciendo que el dragón retrocediera de la impresión – "ambos… aléjense de mi… yo solo… traigo desgracias…" – se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y camino pasando entre ellos, ambos quedaron congelados por el repentino grito de Silver, cuando ya había pasado más allá de ello fue cuando lograron reaccionar y voltearon hacia él.

-"¿Qué sucede Silver?, somos nosotros, tus amigos" – le hablo Pinkie con una leve sonrisa.

-"Yo no puedo tener amigos" – finalizo el dragón para después salir corriendo dejando a los dos preocupados.

Silver corrió por poco tiempo y se fue deteniendo cuando vio que no lo estaban siguiendo, se detuvo más adelante y se quedó mirando hacia arriba, todo por donde mirara estaba cubierto por la neblina, no sabía si debía molestarse en buscar una manera de cómo salir de ahí o solo quedarse vagando por ese lugar por siempre.

Un extraño sonido se escuchó sobre él, una especie de gruñido, levanto la vista y vio descender delante de él hasta llegar al suelo a una sombra, oscura y de ojos rojos como todas las demás, la diferencia con las de Equestria es que estas son puras, no fueron creadas a partir de un ser vivo, lo que las hace más peligrosas que las normales, tenía la forma de un pegaso pero era mal alto que la mayoría y además tenía dos pares de alas en ambos costados.

-"Ustedes nunca dejaran de ser una molestia" – se dijo a si mismo molesto y se preparó para pelear contra la sombra.

La sombra gruño de nuevo y se elevó en el aire, voló hacia el para embestirlo pero Silver logro apartarse a tiempo, después de su fallido ataque dio la vuelta y fueron varios los intentos por intentar acertarle un ataque en los que Silver siempre los esquivaba. Claramente ya molesta y ahora con fuertes gruñidos aumento su velocidad de vuelo, esta vez logro acertarle varias veces con sus ataques, le había provocado varios cortes en el cuerpo ya que sus alas eran filosas.

-"Tal vez solo debería dejar que me matara…" – dijo el esperando otro ataque y que ese terminara con su sufrimiento, la sombra se lanzó con otro ataque a mayor velocidad que los anteriores, si ese ataque le daba seguramente le provocaría una herida fatal.

-"Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda" – escucho a un lado de él y vio una pequeña figura correr pasando a su lado para después saltar un darle dos fuertes patadas a la sombras haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo – "levántate, esto aún no termina" – dijo ella ajustándose el sombrero, se trataba de Applejack.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó Silver apartando la vista a otro lado.

-"Salvando tu pellejo, ¿qué más parece?" – dijo ella sonriendo mientras veía como la sombras se levantaba, tomaba vuelo y se arrojó de nuevo al ataque.

Algo motivo la terrestre al dragón al momento en que ella esquivo el ataque él también lo hizo, se preguntaba porque lo había hecho, hace solo unos momentos habría dejado que lo golpeara. Applejack corrió hacia ella y volvió a atinarle otro combo de patadas, ahora la sombra más molesta aun expandió mas sus alas y se elevó a gran altura escondiéndose entre la niebla, durante unos segundos se preguntaron que había pasado con ella hasta que de la nada esta salió volando desde otra dirección acertándole un golpe a Applejack, después volvió a perderse en la niebla.

-"Miserable cobarde" – dijo Applejack enojada.

-"Váyanse de aquí, ya no deberían estar ninguno de ustedes en este lugar" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?, hemos venido hasta aquí para salvar a la Princesa Luna y a los ponys de Canterlot, ¿has olvidado eso?, ¿acaso quieres que los abandonemos aquí?" – le preguntó enojada la granjera, aunque este no respondió, sin prestar atención a la batalla la sombra volvió a lanzarse al ataque, Applejack tardó en reaccionar y solo vio unas filosas alas que se dirigían hacia ella.

-"Sigues siendo igual de lenta que siempre" – una fuerte ráfaga de aire los cubrió y otra figura apareció impactando con fuerza con ambos cascos delanteros en un costado de la sombra, volvió a elevarse ocultándose en la niebla – "me sorprende de ti, Applejack, normalmente eres más atenta en las batallas" – dijo la pegaso celeste y melena de arcoíris volando en frente de ellos.

-"Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte, Rainbow Dash" – dijo Applejack riendo nerviosa tras ver de frente a la muerte, no noto como detrás de ella Silver se levantaba y se estaba alejando de ellas.

-"¡Espera un momento!" - le grito Rainbow al notar que se alejaba – "¿A dónde crees que vas?, vinimos a este lugar buscándote, gran tonto" – lo regaño.

-"Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran, deberían irse ya de aquí, es peligroso" – dijo Silver mientras se seguía alejando.

-"Ah no, tu vienes con nosotros…" – Rainbow se dejó de hablar al escuchar un fuerte gruñido detrás de ella, las dos ponys voltearon y vieron de nuevo a la sombras que caía en picada sobre ellos, no había momento para reaccionar en ese instante, Silver apareció entre las dos encarando a la sombra, abrió su boca soltando una llamarada de color azul llegando hasta ella y cubriéndola, después de unos segundos escuchando sus gritos de dolor esta se volvió cenizas las cuales se esparcieron por el lugar..

-"Bien hecho… supongo" – dijo Applejack sorprendida de lo que hizo Silver.

-"No me sigan" – dijo serio para después irse volando del lugar.

-"¡Espera!" – grito Rainbow Dash también volando para alcanzarlo, pero rápidamente lo perdió de vista, por un momento recordó que ella nunca había podido vencerlo en una carrera de vuelo – "Se fue…" – dijo ella suspirando resignada.

Dejando a los dos atrás Silver siguió volando sin detenerse, solo quería alejarse de ellas sin que lo molestaran y cuando vio que Rainbow no lo estaba siguiendo decidió aterrizar. Una vez en el suelo se mantuvo caminando de un lado a otro sin preocuparle hasta donde llegaba, sus ojos seguían sin tener vida alguna a la vez que todos esos recuerdos regresaban a su mente, las voces haciendo eco en su cabeza seguían atormentándolo.

-"¿Por qué siguen pretendiendo que son mis amigas?, les estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo… ya solo con mi apariencia muchos me temieron y odiaron en el pasado…" – se seguía lamentando mientras seguían vagando por la interminable niebla.

Unas cuantas luces más adelante llamaron su atención al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban unas explosiones, por un momento pensó en seguir otro camino pero algo le decía que debía ir por ese lugar. Siguió las luces que se hacían más brillantes mientras más se acercaba, se encontró con figuras las cuales reconocio al instante, sus cuernos brillaban lanzando varios rayos de magia a un objetivo el cual aún no podía ver, Twilight y Rarity estaban de espaldas a él sin haber notado aun su presencia.

-"Que persistente eres, ¿por qué no te vas y nos dejas en paz?" – decía Rarity con claras señales de enojo.

-"Nuestra magia debería bastar para poder vencerlo" – dijo Twilight y después ambas se lanzaron de nuevo contra un enemigo cubierto por la niebla.

Silver con cierta curiosidad decidió seguirlas, un poco más adelante las vio a las dos enfrente de una sombra con forma de insecto, más precisamente de un escarabajo, tenía un largo cuerno en su cabeza y una piel como una armadura con algunas púas en varias partes. Las dos lo atacaban con su magia acertándole la mayoría de los rayos, este demostraba tener una gran resistencia ya que los ataques casi no parecían hacerle daño, después saco unas alas de su espalda y se elevó por unos instantes para intentar acertarles un golpe, lograron esquivarlo a tiempo ya que no era muy rápido, pero si era muy fuerte ya que en el lugar del impacto quedo un gran agujero, cerro las alas y se quedó parado en donde estaba, su cuerpo también parecía ser pesado ya que solo usaba sus alas para hacer ese movimiento.

-"Chicas…" – Silver llego a un lado de estas y ellas parecieron sorprenderse, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que se trataba de él.

-"Silver, ¿en dónde has estado?" – preguntó Twilight sin despegar la vista de su oponente.

-"¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupada que esta Fluttershy de ti?" – lo regaño Rarity a lo cual el no dijo nada.

Los tres estaban de frente al gran insecto, este solo los veía moviente las tenazas a ambos lados de su boca, con paso lento se empezó a acercar a ellos. Tanto Twilight como Rarity siguieron con sus ataques de magia, seguían sin hacerle mucho daño ya que solo lo frenaban y poco y después seguía caminando. Silver intento ayudarlas y exhalo otra llamarada de fuego impactando de frente al insecto, se quedó quieto en todo el tiempo que recibía el ataque y su cuerpo de rodeo de las llamas. Ya había mantenido el ataque por casi un minuto cuando se detuvo, esperaba que este se volviera cenizas como la anterior sombra, pero se sorprendieron al ver que esta seguía intacta, las llamas no lograron hacerle nada, si querían derrotarla debían deshacerse de esa dura armadura.

-"¡Cuidado!" – grito Twilight al ver que otra vez saco sus alas y se elevaba, pero esta vez fue más rápido que la vez anterior, con el impacto se creó una fuerte onda que los sacudió a los tres arrojándolos a distintas partes del lugar.

-"¡Maldito!" – rugió Silver, debido a su apariencia de dragón su humor cambiaba constantemente.

Con sus alas se elevó hasta quedar sobre él y tomo contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, después libero la energía acumulada liberando una espiral de fuego, esta no era un ataque directo sino más bien con intención de debilitarlo, la espiral solo lo rodeo muy de cerca y a diferencia de una llamarada normal esta tenía una fuente de calor más concentrada. El insecto se quedó de pie sin entender el objetivo del ataque, pronto noto como su armadura comenzaba a calentarse enormemente a tal punto de colocarse al rojo vivo. Al darse cuenta del peligro que corría quiso salir de eso lugar, pero fue muy tarde ya que su armadura ya se había derretido en varias partes y se había adherido al suelo, además de que ahora era más pesada, poco después de eso la espiral de fuego desapareció y Silver descendió a un lado de las unicornios.

-"¡Ahora!" – gritó Silver a las dos las cuales entendieron a que se refería cuando este empezó a cargar otra llamarada.

Las dos hicieron brillar sus Elementos y sus cuernos utilizando estos para aumentar su poder mágico, una vez los tres listos lanzaron sus ataques directo hacia el insecto, los ataques se combinaron justo antes de llegar a él. El impacto fue poderoso ya que su armadura cedió en pocos segundos dejándolo desprotegido y después se terminó reduciendo en cenizas en una zona que quedo completamente quemada, las dos unicornios suspiraron de alivio.

-"Lo logramos" – dijo Twilight feliz de haber vencido a esa sombra.

-"Gracias por la ayuda, Silver" – dijo Rarity volteando hacia atrás de ellas en donde estaba este, pero cuando voltearon lo vieron alejarse corriendo de ellas – "¡oye, regresa aquí en este instante!" – grito ella molesta, lo habían estado buscando al igual que a Fluttershy y cuando por fin lo encuentran este se va.

-"No lo perdamos de vista, sigámoslo" – dijo Twilight para después las dos salir corriendo detrás de él.

Una vez más se había apartado de sus amigos, una parte de él quería regresar para asegurarse si todavía lo veían como un amigo, la otra creí que no lo querían ver más por haberles escondido la verdad acerca de Golden Sun y además de su otra apariencia. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo cuando empezó a disminuir la velocidad por el cansancio, camino un poco más hasta que por fin se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

-"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué están aquí?" - se preguntaba – "Rarity dijo que Fluttershy estaba preocupada por mi… ¿será cierto?" – mientras se quedó ahí pensando no noto como algo gigante se aproximaba a el de frente, fue cuando escucho el sonido de algo arrastrándose y se dio cuenta de una enorme sombra con la apariencia de una tortuga, parecía estar hecha completamente de rocas, cuando por fin se detuvo soltó un fuerte rugido como si de un dragón se tratase – "¿nunca se cansan?" – dijo el colocándose en guardia y extendiendo sus alas.

La tortuga comenzó levantando sus dos patas delanteras y golpeando el suelo con una increíble fuerza causando un temblor, Silver casi pierde el equilibrio debido a la sacudida y logro reincorporarse rápido. Sacudió sus alas y se elevó sobre él, tenía pensado hacer la misma estrategia que uso contra el insecto, debilitar su armadura para destruirla y después acabar con él.

Cargo las llamas y después las libero sobre el creando otra espiral que lo rodeo completamente, así la mantuvo por un tiempo ya cuando creyó que fue suficiente y además ya estaba cansado. Bajo hasta el suelo respirando agitado y se sorprendió al ver como la tortuga no pareció haberle afectado en nada su ataque, su caparazón quedo rojo por unos segundos y después recupero su color, aunque la zona alrededor de él si quedo muy quemada a él no le ocurrió lo mismo.

-"Cada vez son más resistentes" – se quejó y después retrocediendo un poco.

Esta vez la tortuga parecía estar preparado para hacer temblar el suelo de nuevo, pero en vez de eso tomo impulso con cada una de sus patas y dio un ligero salto de aproximadamente un metro, pero cuando cayó el temblor que ocasiono fue más fuerte que el anterior, provoco que muchas rocas se levantaran y cayeran con fuerza por toda la zona. Silver con esfuerzo pudo esquivar la mayoría y además evitar el temblor elevándose un poco, pero al ser muchas las rocas que caían hubo una que no pudo esquivar y lo golpeo en una ala, sin poder mantenerse en el aire cayó al suelo, sin poder volar y sin fuerzas para levantarse solo miraba como la tortuga se arrastraba hacia él.

-"¿Me harás los honores acabando con mi sufrimiento?" – preguntó Silver al ver a la sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Silver cerró los ojos preparándose para el final, se levantó en sus dos patas traseras preparándose para aplastarlo con las delanteras, después se dejó caer sobre el dragón. Con los ojos cerrados esperaba espero su fin por varios segundos que parecían eternos, pero nada sucedía, el dolor nunca llego, tal vez la sombra se aburrió de él y se fue. Se decidió abrir los ojos para ver qué había ocurrido y se sorprendió al ver una figura diferente enfrente de él, alguien a quien él creyó no volvería a ver jamás.

-"¿Estas bien, Silver?" – le preguntó la pegaso amarilla y de melena rosada la cual había creado un escudo con Carbuncle y detuvieron el ataque de la tortuga.

-"Me alegra que llegáramos a tiempo" – dijo Carbuncle feliz.

-"¿Cómo… como me encontraron?" – preguntó Silver sorprendido, vio que la tortuga estaba golpeando el escudo pero este no cedía ante ella.

-"Solo fue por casualidad, Fluttershy te ha estado buscando sin parar por un buen rato" – dijo Carbuncle causando un sonrojo en Fluttershy, pero como estaba de espalda a Silver este no lo noto.

-"¿Por qué lo haces?, no les dije nada sobre mi hermano y tampoco sobre esta apariencia" – miro hacia abajo triste.

-"La verdad a mí no me importa" – Silver se sorprendió al escuchar eso – "estoy segura que tenías tus motivos para no decirnos, te conozco bien, Silver, sé que nunca harías nada para lastimarnos" – volteo hacia él y le sonrió.

-"Soy un monstruo, solo mírame, a veces no me puedo controlar en esta forma, hace tiempo le cause mucho dolor a muchos ponys" – dijo Silver apartando la vista – "no merezco la amistad de nadie".

-"Entonces yo te ayudare a controlarte" – Silver abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró fijamente a Fluttershy y estaba derramando algunas lágrimas pero con una dulce sonrisa – "no tienes que seguir sufriendo tu solo, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, te lo prometo" – después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir se apeno más y se volteó aún más sonrojada que antes – "claro… si es que no te molesta" – dijo apenada.

Por un momento justo al lado de Fluttershy creyó ver la imagen de una pegaso idéntica a ella pero de color blanco y melena azul, esta le sonreía feliz a Silver, después la imagen desapareció y se quedó viendo a Fluttershy.

-_"Es igual a ti, siempre tan amable y valiente" _– pensó Silver -"dime algo, ¿te asuste la primera vez que me viste así?".

-"Admito que al principio me sorprendí bastante, pero después cuando Nightmare Moon te encadeno pude ver una gran tristeza en tus ojos, sabía que estabas sintiendo mucho dolor y no quería verte más así" – lo miro otra vez a los ojos – "siempre serás Silver para mí, no importa que forma tengas".

En el rostro del dragón una pequeña sonrisa apareció y poco a poco se empezó a levantar, su Elemento y su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con una luz cálida, un extraño poder comenzó a por su cuerpo y le devolvía todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas blancas que se expandieron por todo el interior del escudo, estos alcanzaron a Fluttershy y a Carbuncle pero no les hacía ningún daño, abrió su boca por la cual también salían llamas blancas y entonces libero un gran llamarada más potentes que todas las anteriores que había lanzado. Esas llamas atravesaron el escudo pero sin romperlo e impactando a la sombras, esta si parecían hacerle efecto ya que se movía de un lado a otro buscando deshacerse de ellas, no duro mucho cuando se dejó de mover y su cuerpo desapareció en un resplandor blanco, después de todo eso Fluttershy deshizo el escudo y después Carbuncle desapareció mientras miraba feliz a Silver.

-"Gracias, Fluttershy" – dijo Silver sonriendo, su cuerpo brillo con intensidad mientras se encogía y después de unos pocos segundos volvió a ser el pegaso que ella había conocido – "te debo mucho por…" – su cuerpo repentinamente cayó al suelo cuando Fluttershy se lanzó sobre el tumbándolo, se mantenía abrazado de él y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Silver siguió sonriendo y después le correspondió el abrazo – "muchas gracias".

Continuara.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

La verdad

Silver y Fluttershy duraron abrazados así por unos minutos, sintiendo la presencia del otro al mismo tiempo que estaban sonrojados, después de un tiempo se colocaron de pie mientras se veían felices entre ellos, fue en ese momento en que de entre la niebla el resto de sus amigos habían llegado por fin hasta ellos, respirando agitados por todo el tiempo que estuvieron buscándolos.

-"Ahora si no te escaparas" – dijo Rainbow Dash molesta y salto hacia Silver sujetándolo contra el suelo.

-"Espera, Rainbow" – le dijo Fluttershy preocupada por Silver – "ya está todo bien, Silver se quedara con nosotros".

-"¿Es eso cierto?, ¿no saldrás corriendo si te suelto?" – le preguntó Rainbow al pegaso un poco desconfiada mientras lo seguía sujetando contra el suelo.

-"Tienes mi palabra, Rainbow" – respondió nervioso Silver ante su actitud, Rainbow suspiro de alivio y lo soltó.

-"Me alegra que los dos estén bien" – dijo Twilight adelantándose hasta ellos.

-"Siento mucho los problemas que les cause" – se disculpó Silver ante todos después de haberse levantado.

-"No tienes porqué disculparte, Silver, nunca podríamos abandonar a un amigo" – dijo Pinkie Pie feliz de que todos estén reunidos otra vez.

-"¿No están molestas conmigo?" – preguntó Silver.

-"No hay nada por lo cual deberíamos estar molestas contigo, cariño" – dijo Rarity.

-"Les oculte cosas a ustedes" – dijo el pegaso mirando hacia abajo.

-"Aunque ahora sabemos que Golden Sun es tu hermano, no es razón por la cual tengamos que molestarnos" – explicaba Twilight – "en lo que al dragón, oh vamos, ya tenemos a Spike, no hay razón para asustarnos por eso" – se rio por lo último que dijo.

-"Claro que si tienes algunas cosas que explicar, compañero" – dijo Applejack sonriendo mientras colocaba un casco en el hombro.

-"¿Qué quieren saber primero?" – preguntó Silver aliviado por la comprensión de sus amigos. Estaba dispuesto a responder todas sus preguntar, ya no quería seguía ocultándoles nada.

-"¿Cómo es que puedes convertirte en un dragón?" – Spike fue el primero en preguntar, todos los presentes esperaban curiosos la respuesta de Silver.

-"Debido a una maldición, todo comenzó en mi antiguo hogar, mi pueblo siempre había sido un lugar muy tranquilo, siempre vivíamos todos los días alegres, se parecía mucho a Ponyville" – una nostalgia lo invadió – "pero todo eso fue destruido en un instante, un extraño ser visito el pueblo llevando el caos por todos lados, durante varios días nos estuvo atormentando con su magia, cuando pareció aburrirse decidió irse pero no sin antes dejarnos algo, aunque ustedes ya saben que fue, según él solo era una broma " – ahora parecía enojado.

-"¿Sabes quién fue el que les hizo eso?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"El amo del caos, Discord" - todos quedaron sorprendidos por eso.

-"Espera un momento, Discord estuvo convertido en piedra por mucho tiempo, no fue hace mucho que se liberó pero lo volvimos a encerramos en poco tiempo, ¿cómo es posible que el hiciera eso?" - se preguntó Twilight.

-"Pues verán… eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, dos mil años aproximadamente" – Silver dijo eso muy nervioso, todos quedaron más que impactados.

-"¿Dos mil años?, ¿cómo podrías siquiera seguir vivo después de tanto tiempo?, ¿acaso estás jugando con nosotros?" – cuestiono Rainbow dudosa por lo que decía Silver.

-"Ser parte dragón afecto el envejecimiento de mi pueblo, podíamos vivir tanto como un dragón" – respondió Silver – "pero esa maldición también tuvo sus consecuencias, muchos no lograron soportar los cambios y terminaron muriendo, nuestra población se redujo a mucho menos de la mitad de los que eramos, de mi familia solo habíamos quedado mi hermano y yo, durante mucho tiempo vivimos solos junto con los demás sobrevivientes, el siempre cuidaba de mi".

-"Pero… ¿qué fue lo que le paso a tu hermano para que terminara así?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Durante los siglos siguientes logramos reconstruir nuestro hogar y nuestro número aumentaba de nuevo poco a poco, lo malo de nuestra maldición es que también es hereditaria, las muertes seguían ocurriendo incluso a los recién nacidos, al pasar de los siglos mi hermano fue llenados de odio, su rencor hacia Discord era inmenso por lo que nos hizo, cada día que pasaba sus deseos de venganza fueron creciendo" – hizo un pequeña pausa – "entonces un día después de más de mil años en esa existencia mi hermano le propuso algo al pueblo, ir en busca de Discord y destruirlo, el creía que de esa forma la maldición se iría para siempre".

-"La magia de Discord es muy poderosa, ¿en serio fueron a enfrentarlo?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"No sin antes estar preparados, mi pueblo era un antigua grupo cuidador de viejas reliquias, mi hermano pensaba usar una en específico contra Discord, una antigua reliquia capaz de anular la magia" – miro por un instante su anillo – "así que fuimos a las mismas ruinas en donde está el portal hacia Edén, incluso más abajo en las profundidades de las catacumbas fue en donde se encontraban, dos pequeños anillos que brillaban intensamente, como él era el líder de nosotros se quedó con uno de ellos y el otro me lo dio a mí, quería asegurarse que no me pasara nada" – hizo otra pausa, parecía que lo siguiente que contaría era la parte más dura de la historia.

-"¿Estas bien?" - le preguntó Fluttershy – "no tienes que contarnos todo eso si no quieres".

-"Ustedes merecen saber la verdad" – dijo más calmado gracias a ella – "recorrimos todos los rincones de Equestria sin parar en busca de Discord, pero siempre que conseguíamos una pista de él siempre llegábamos tarde, solo encontrábamos la destrucción que dejaba en cada lugar por el cual pasara y mi hermano cada vez estaba más impaciente y molesto. Un tiempo después nuestra búsqueda nos llevó hasta lo que ahora es el viejo castillo de las Princesas, fue para enterarnos de que Discord ya había sido detenido y convertido en piedra por las dos Princesas, por un momento creí que nuestra búsqueda había terminado pero me equivoque, mi hermano se llenó aún más de ira por no poder conseguir su venganza, fue cuando tomo una decisión precipitada, atacar a Canterlot".

-"¡¿Qué?, ¿ustedes atacaron Canterlot?!" – preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

-"Él quería hacerlo, pero yo no y mucho menos los demás" – continuo Silver – "trate de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, no teníamos que hacer eso solo para calmar su ira contra Discord, pero nunca me hacía caso. Muchos de nosotros tampoco querían hacerlo y también intentaban convencerlo, fue entonces cuando su ira por fin exploto, dijo que el mismo se encargaría de eso y se fue a enfrentar a las Princesas el solo".

-"Ustedes eran más que él, debieron haberlo detenido" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Eso intentamos, pero en ese entonces el anillo ya se estaba corrompiendo y como les dije una vez, todo lo que tocaba quedaba contaminado, varios de nosotros fueron los primeros en caer bajo ese poder y terminaron siguiéndolo" – se sentó en suelo rocoso – "sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, así que decidí llegar primero a donde las Princesas y advertirles del peligro que corrían. Cuando logre llegar ante ellas y les conté lo que sucedería creyeron que trataba de engañarlas y querían encerrarme, diría que fue Golden el que me salvo ya que en ese mismo instante llego el con un ejército de sombras para atacar Canterlot. La ciudad fue invadida por los dragones, el ejército se defendió como mejor pudo pero no eran rivales para ellos, las Princesas fueron las que lograron exterminar a todos ellos con mucho esfuerzo, el ataque había destruido una buena parte de Canterlot, hasta que al final solo quedo mi hermano, la magia del anillo también le había brindado más poder y más fuerza".

-"Espera un momento, tu historia me parece algo familiar, ¿hace cuando paso eso?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Quinientos años más o menos, lo que sucedió esa vez es lo que ahora se conoce como la Guerra Draconica" – dijo Silver, fue entonces que un recuerdo vino a la mente de Twilight.

_-"Es extraño" – se quedó pensando._

-"¿Qué sucede Silver?" – Twilight se acercó para ver que le preocupaba.

-"No… no es nada…" – se impresionó al ver a Twilight – "solo creí… que la historia sería diferente a como me habían contado".

-"Pueden haber muchas versiones sobre esa guerra, después de todo eso paso hace quinientos años, no hay mucho que sepan lo que en realidad paso en aquel entonces, ese libro tal vez solo sea lo poco que el escritor logro conseguir al respecto" – dijo ella.

-"Puede que tengas razón…" – siguió metido en sus pensamientos.

-"Por eso habías dicho que era diferente a lo que sabias, tú mismo estuviste ahí" – dijo Twilight.

-"Lamentablemente si, estuve ahí para ser testigo de cómo las Princesas fueron derrotadas por mi hermano" - miro hacia arriba mientras las imágenes de esas batallas pasaban por su mente.

-"¿Derrotadas dices?" - preguntó Applejack – "pero entonces, ¿cómo es que fue sellado?".

-"Yo lo hice" – dijo Silver con dolor en sus palabras, aunque se haya dejado consumir por la venganza seguía siendo su hermano – "al ver como las Princesas cayeron ante él me lleno de ira, Golden Sun era mi hermano, pero no podía permitir que siguiera causando más daño por su sed de venganza, así que yo mismo fui a enfrentarlo, desde el principio sabía que no podía hacerle frente, el anillo lo había vuelto muy poderoso, pero igualmente tenía que encontrar la manera de detenerlo".

-"¿Pero cómo pudiste sellarlo?" - preguntó Twilight – "según nos has dicho el anillo solo anula la magia".

-"El… ni siquiera me reconoció en ese entonces, solo me ataco cuando me interpuse en su camino, sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra él, pero en ese momento cuando todo se congelo a mi alrededor y una voz sonó en mi cabeza, me decía que podía ayudarme a detenerlo" – tanto Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack creyeron saber a qué se refería – "mi anillo se ilumino y desde el emergió Madeen, incluso para él fue una difícil batalla pero al final hizo uso de un antiguo hechizo de los Eidolones, una magia capaz de sellar a la misma oscuridad" – bajo su cabeza triste pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, al fin pudo contarles toda la verdad acerca de él y su hermano – "las Princesas me agradecieron profundamente por haber derrotado a mi hermano, me permitieron quedarme en Canterlot, pero yo estaba destrozado, había perdido a mi amigos y a mi hermano, me encontraba solo, muchos en la ciudad tenían miedo de mí y se mantenían alejados, solo me veían como un monstruo" – los recuerdos más tristes de alguien que ha vivido por tanto tiempo, el dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos y de alguien que ha sido temido por los demás.

-"Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti" – le dijo Fluttershy acercándose a él y colocando una pezuña sobre su hombro, el resto se acercó también e hicieron lo mismo mientras le sonreían.

-"Alguien que salvo a Canterlot y a las Princesas no debería ser temido, eres un héroe, Silver" – dijo Twilight.

-"Cuando regresemos a Ponyville te hare la más grande fiesta de héroe de todos los tiempo" – dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-"Para mí ha sido todo un honor haber volado tantas veces con una leyenda como tú" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"No podría odiar a alguien que nos ha salvado de tanto peligros" – dijo Applejack.

-"Te hare un gran traje de héroe en tu honor, con una muy elegante capa, ya lo veras" – dijo Rarity.

-"Ya no seré el único dragón en el equipo" – bromeo Spike.

-"Se los agradezco mucho, en serio" – dijo Silver.

-"Ahora que estas respondiendo a todas nuestras preguntas, hay algo que aún no me respondes desde hace tiempo" – dijo Twilight con un sonrisa – "¿por qué atacaste el Castillo de Canterlot cuando llegaste?, Cadence me conto que irrumpiste en él y además atacaste a varios guardias".

-_"Esa Cadence, siempre con sus bromas"_ – pensó Silver al tiempo que se puso nervioso – "bueno… yo… es que… no querían dejarme entrar… así que entre por los jardines, los guardias me detectaron y me atacaron" – reía nervioso – "yo solo me defendía, ellos empezaron" – se volteó apenado.

-"Solo quería saber lo que paso, no te preocupes por eso" – dijo Twilight para después reír un poco.

-"Yo también tengo otro pregunta" – hablo Spike – "¿cuál es el motivo por el cual me dijiste que no usara el anillo?" – esa pregunta paralizo a Silver.

-"¿Eso hizo?" - se preguntó Twilight – "¿Por qué le pediste eso a Spike?, el anillo es muy útil en contra lo que nos enfrentamos".

-"Quisiera no tener que decirles, pero dije que respondería a todas sus preguntas" – dijo Silver, se volteó hacia ellos con una cara seria – "el anillo no solo es poderoso, también es muy peligroso para aquel que lo esté usando".

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – dijo Fluttershy preocupada por lo que decía el pegaso.

-"Cada vez que el usuario del anillo hace uso de su poder este pide algo a cambio, es una manera de pago por usarlo".

-"¿Qué clase de pago es este?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Energía vital" – respondió él – "lo equivalente a un año de vida".

-"¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!" - preguntó Twilight alarmada – "¿has estado usando esa cosa a costa de tu propia vida?".

-"Puedo vivir tanto como un dragón, no es algo que me preocupe mucho" – dijo sin mostrar interés en el tema.

-"¡Es algo que debería preocuparte mucho!" - esta vez Fluttershy parecía molesta – "estas acortando tu propia vida, ¿acaso quieres morir?" – Silver bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-"¿Cuántas veces lo has usado?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Unas treinta veces, eso creo" – respondió Silver a un con la cabeza agachada.

-"Has hechado a la basura treinta años de tu vida, eso es mucho para un pony" – dijo Pinkie.

-"¡Yo no soy un pony normal!" - gritó Silver sorprendiendo a todos – "he vivido por demasiado tiempo, yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, que el tiempo pase y ver como todos a los que conoces desaparecen, es una existencia que nadie debería de sufrir" – suspiro profundamente para calmarse.

-"Las Princesas también has estado viviendo por mucho tiempo y ellas no se ven tristes por eso" – dijo Twilight.

-"Solo usan una máscara" – dijo Silver – "conozco a las Princesa desde antes y después de que Luna fuera enviada a la luna, Celestia se quedó sola dese entonces, ella veía como sus ponys morían al pasar de los años y la culpa por lo que le hizo a su hermana siempre estará con ella, siempre ha pretendido que logra superarlos pero en realidad solo son excusas, no quiere ver a los ponys tristes por su culpa".

-"Yo… no tenía idea…" – dijo Twilight triste por lo que escuchaba, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el sufrimiento que siempre ha seguido a su mentora, tener vida eterna es un tormento sin fin.

-"Después de que Luna fuera desterrada me quede un tiempo en Canterlot, me hice un buen amigo de la Princesa Celestia, creía que ahí sería feliz, incluso conocí a alguien que se hizo muy especial para mi" – lo último lo dijo en voz baja y no lograron escucharlo, una sonrisa paso por su rostro pero se extinguió en seguida – "pero mi hermano dejo una pequeña parte de él atrás antes de ser sellado, varios ponys quedaron contaminados y no fue hasta algunos meses después que se revelaron, la oscuridad los había consumido y los había vuelto locos, la Princesa aún se encontraba débil después de todo lo que había sucedido y por eso decidí encargarme otra vez del asunto, la ciudad apenas se estaba recuperando de la invasión de los dragones, fue un milagro que pude encargarme de todos ellos pero fue a un alto precio, muchos ciudadanos murieron en ese ataque, muchos me culparon por lo que sucedió y decían que yo solo traía desgracias a Canterlot, fue por eso fue que tome una decisión, decidí dejar la ciudad y buscar una manera de eliminar toda oscuridad en Equestria y de ser posible, salvar a mi hermano" – mostro una mirada decidida ante todos.

-"Has estado cargando con un gran peso por mucho tiempo" – dijo Fluttershy triste tras escuchar la historia de Silver.

-"¡Y todo por culpa de ese Discord!" – dijo Rainbow Dash molesta dando golpes y patas al aire – "como quisiera golpearlo por lo que hizo".

-"El anillo de mi hermano fue dado a Bahamut para que lo cuidara de ser usado nuevamente, muchas veces le rogué que me dejara usarlo pero él siempre se negaba, todo este tiempo busque por todo el mundo otra forma de ayudarlo, ahora que está por liberarse no tuvo más alternativa que dejar que lo usara" – su vista se fijó en Spike – "pero ahora tú lo tienes, el anillo solo puede ser removido de su usuario de dos maneras, usando la misma magia que uso Madeen para sellar a mi hermano o muriendo" – Spike trago saliva al escuchar lo último – "ahora debo encontrar otra manera" – dijo resignado dándole la espalda a todos.

-"Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, también soy un dragón y viviré por mucho tiempo, no me importaría…".

-"Ni pensarlo" – interrumpió Silver al pequeño dragón – "no pondré tu vida en peligro para arreglar mi error, solo yo debo pagar por mis pecados" – dijo él.

-"Estamos juntos en esto, lo sabes muy bien" – dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizar a Silver.

-"Ahora que saben la verdad no están obligadas a participar en esto, no quiero que sigan corriendo más peligros" – les dijo Silver a todos.

-"¿Después de haber llegado tan lejos solo quieres que olvidemos el asunto y volvamos a casa?" - preguntó Applejack – "jamás dejaría a un amigo enfrentando problemas solo, estamos hablando de Equestria, cualquiera que se meta con ella se meterá con todas nosotras".

-"Conmigo también" – dijo Spike.

-"Desde un principio también fue nuestra batalla, no te dejaremos hacer esto solo" – dijo Twilight.

-"No te llevaras todo el crédito por haber salvado a Equestria" – dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa preparada para enfrentar lo que sea.

-"Le enseñaremos a tu hermano con quien está tratando" – dijo Rarity.

-"Y cuando lo salvemos le hare también una gran fiesta" – dijo Pinkie otra vez emocionada saltando por todos lados.

Silver se quedó sorprendido, por un momento pensó que también lo odiarían a lo tendrían miedo después de haberles contado su historia, _"ellas jamás te odiarían"_, aquellas palabras que Celestia le dijo resultaron ser ciertas después de todo, una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Silver.

-"Ustedes son los mejores amigos que cualquiera quisiera tener, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes".

-"No tienes que agradecernos nada, los amigos siempre no ayudamos entre nosotros" – le dijo Fluttershy lo que causo que la sonrisa de Silver creciera.

-"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí" – dijo Applejack mirando a su alrededor como la niebla los cubría y no se veía nada más allá de ella.

-"Pero no podemos irnos sin la Princesa Luna" – agrego Twilight.

-"Ya debemos estar muy lejos del castillo, esta roca se ha estado moviendo todo este tiempo" – dijo Rarity.

-"Eso no será un problema" – dijo Silver – "para mi es fácil detectar la energía de mi hermano y en estos momentos Nightmare Moon está siendo dómida por el" – su cuerpo se ilumino y una luz blanca lo cubrió, en pocos segundos aquel dragón gris apareció en frente de ellos una vez más – "suban todos, llegaremos más rápido de esta manera" – aun siendo más pequeño que Spike en su forma liberada también era lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos, sin dudarlo todo subieron a su espalda, Silver cerró los ojos por un momento para sentir la energía de su hermano – "lo tengo" – dijo abriendo los ojos después de sentir la energía – "sujétense bien" – les dijo a todos, extendió sus alas y salió volando a una gran velocidad.

Por donde pasaba siempre dispersaba la niebla, como una flecha se abría camino velozmente. Luego de varios minutos lograron divisar la fortaleza de Nightmare Moon enfrente de ellos, sin dudarlo aumento más la velocidad estrellándose con fuerza contra uno de sus muros ingresando en él, haciéndose paso por los pasillo y subiendo por la escaleras llegaron hasta donde estaba el trono, el lugar otra vez se encontraba a oscuras.

-"¿Han vuelto por más?" – escucharon esa sombría voz, las velas de encendieron por toda la sala revelando que no habían daños de la batalla anterior, incluso el trono estaba en perfecto estado, sentada en el la reina de la noche los miraba divertida – "con gusto me divertiré otro rato con ustedes" – rio la alicornio oscura levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia ellos, viendo cómo se acercaba se prepararon una vez más para luchar contra Nightmare Moon.

Continuara.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

La luz en la oscuridad

Una vez más los Portadores se encontraban de frente a Nightmare Moon, esta vez Silver ya no tenía ningún miedo de usar su otra forma y estaba listo para usar todo su poder. Sin perder tiempo el dragón abrió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad contra la alicornio, esta sonrió divertida y se transportó justo antes del impacto, fue tal la fuerza y velocidad de Silver que siguió directo hasta impactar contra el oscuro trono dejándolo hecho polvo.

-"Ahora debo reconstruir otra vez mi trono, de verdad que ustedes son una molestia" – dijo Nightmare Moon después de aparecer de nuevo en el lugar en donde estaba parada.

-"No nos iremos de aquí sin la Princesa Luna y los ponys de Canterlot" – dijo Silver mirándola molesto – "te derrotaremos".

-"Veamos si de verdad podrán hacerlo" – reto ella.

Silver voló otra vez hacia ella y otra vez se transportó antes de golpearla apareciendo detrás de él, pero no se esperó una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de la pegaso multicolor la cual la obligo a transportarse más atrás de ellos, después vio como Rainbow Dash y Silver volaban sobre ella esperando lanzar otro ataque.

-"Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotras" – dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa, debajo de ellos aparecieron el resto de las ponys.

-"Tampoco de mi" – escucho una voz gruesa detrás de ella, era Spike en su forma liberada preparando una llamarada la cual lanzo sobre ella, esta creo rápido un escudo pero igualmente parte del fuego le alcanzo a quemarle un poco las alas, se volvió a transportar a una mayor distancia en donde podía tener una visión de todos.

-"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido detrás de mí?" – preguntó Nightmare Moon molesta mientras cubría con magia las áreas quemadas para sanarlas.

-"Twilight me transporto detrás de ti mientras Silver y Rainbow te distraían" – sonrió el dragón – "eso se llama trabajo en equipo" – las llamas salían de su boca y fosas nasales.

-"Es algo injusto, ¿no lo creen?" - dijo la alicornio después de sanar sus alas – "ustedes son ocho y yo solo una" – intento dar lastima.

-"Haremos todo lo que haga falta para detenerte" – dijo Twilight mientras su cuerno brillaba.

-"Entonces déjenme igualar las cosas" – dijo Nightmare Moon sonriendo, hizo iluminar su cuerno con intensidad de ese mismo color negro, a ambos lados de ellas se abrieron dos portales, de cada de ellos salió un dragón solo un poco más grandes que ella, eran dos sombras con sus comunes ojos rojos, rugieron con fuerza mientras extendían sus alas y se elevaban – "ahora si será más divertido" – rio ella.

-"¿Listo Spike?" – preguntó Silver al otro dragón a un lado de él.

-"Siempre lo estoy" – dijo Spike emocionado.

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de los dragones, ustedes vayan por Nightmare Moon" – le dijo Silver a las chicas, después los dos salieron volando directo a los dragones que invoco la alicornio.

Las sombras se elevaron para intersectarlos provocando un fuerte impacto entre los dragones, fue cuando comenzó una lucha aérea entra zarpazos y llamaradas. Nightmare Moon aprovecha haberse deshecho de los dragones y voló hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-"Aquí viene, estén listas" – dijo Twilight a la vez que todas se preparaban para enfrentar a la gobernante de la noche.

Nightmare Moon cargo magia desde su cuerno mientras se seguía acercando a ellas, un poderoso rayo salió disparado hasta ellas, fue Fluttershy la primera en reaccionar invocando a Carbuncle y creando un escudo bloqueando el ataque, pero la alicornio no se detuvo e impacto con fuerza contra el escudo usando su cuerno, este se sacudió por el golpe ya esta había cubierto su cuerno con magia para hacer más fuerte el golpe, ahí se mantuvo contra el escudo probando que Fluttershy retrocediera ya que era más fuerte que la vez anterior. Twilight y Rarity aprovecharon lo cerca que estaba y empezaron a lanzar rayos de magia contra ella, antes de que lograran darle esta retrocedió rápidamente elevándose con sus alas y aterrizando a unos metros de ellas.

-"No podrán vencerme si solo están dentro de ese escudo" – se burló Nightmare Moon.

-"¡Entonces prepárate para nosotras!" – gritó Rainbow Dash saltando fuera del escudo junto a Applejack.

-"Te demostraremos lo que podemos hacer" – dijo Applejack.

Las dos hicieron brillar sus Elementos e invocaron a los Eidolones Shiva e Ifrit, estos vieron a Nightmare Moon y se rodearon de energía preparados para la batalla.

-"Háganlo interesante" – los reto la alicornio.

-"Eso tengo pensado hacer" – dijo Ifrit cubriendo su cuerpo de llamas y fue el primero en atacarla.

Con sus dos puños en llamas intentaba aplastarla contra el suelo con una increíble fuerza, pero la alicornio lo esquivaba ya sea con sus alas o transportándose a un lado de él, pero eso solo aumentaba su furia y además su velocidad y en varias ocasiones logro rozarle algunos ataques.

-"Te ves tan tonto, solo está jugando contigo" – se burló Shiva.

-"Demuéstrale como se hace" - la alentó Rainbow para que se uniera a la batalla.

-"Como diga, mi invocadora" – Shiva se elevó flotando en el aire y creando una gran cantidad de fragmentos de hielo que rodearon su cuerpo, fue directo hacia la alicornio arrojando los fragmentos sobre ella, Nightmare Moon noto su ataque y se transportó lejos de ellos.

-"No necesito de tu ayuda para encargarme de ella" – dijo Ifrit molesto sin despegar la vista de Nightmare Moon.

-"Es una lástima, mi invocadora me pidió encargarme de ella ya que tú te estas tardando mucho" – dijo Shiva también mirando fijamente a su oponente.

-"No te metas en mi camino" – dijo Ifrit y cargo contra la alicornio seguido de la hada de nieve.

Mientras tanto en la batalla aérea, Silver y Spike estaban siendo igualados por las dos sombras, eran rápidas y además fuertes, al ser más pequeños los hacía difícil de alcanzar, la fortaleza podía verse pequeña desde afuera pero por dentro era como entrar en otro lugar, eran tan grande que aun Spike con ese tamaño podían volar con libertad considerando su tamaño, las paredes tampoco parecían tener fin ya que por mucho que volaran y se alejaran de las chicas no había nada que los detuviera.

-"Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de estas molestias" – dijo Spike con claros signos de ira.

-"Tengo una idea, ¿puedes llamar su atención unos segundos?" – propuso el dragón gris.

-"Solo no te demores mucho" – dijo Spike y voló directo al encuentro de las dos sombras.

Con su fuego intentaba derribarlas pero siempre los evadían con facilidad, solo se acercaban a él para provocarle algunas pequeñas heridas con sus garras y después de alejaban, podrían ser solo heridas superficiales, pero una gran cantidad de ellos sobre el bastaría para dejarlo fuera de combate. En tanto Silver se encontraba a cierta distancia mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba y un aura blanca lo rodeaba.

-"Hay que intentar una estrategia diferente" – dijo él siendo rodeado por una cegadora luz y después volvo a gran velocidad a la batalla.

Por un momento parecía convertirse en un meteorito, pero mientras más se acercaba al ataque su tamaño comenzó a disminuir, cuando la luz empezó a disiparse se mostró a Silver en su forma de pagaso, al tener ese tamaño su velocidad aumento enormemente. Spike seguía teniendo la atención de las sombras, estas le habían provocado una gran cantidad de heridas por todo su cuerpo, como siempre eran superficiales pero su objetivo solo era debilitarlo, Spike ya se veía cansado.

-"Te estas… tardando mucho…" – se quejó Spike viendo cómo se acercaban las sombras de nuevo hacia él.

Spike aun con lo cansado que estaba se preparaba para otro intento de evitar sus ataques, extendió sus garras esperando poder acertarlo a uno de ellos. Una estrella fugaz paso entre los dragones frenando a las sombras, en medio de la oscuridad se hacía notar aquella brillante figura, Silver aprovecho su tamaño dando la vuelta en un instante y volando esta vez directo a las sombras, estas intentaron esquivarlo pero resulto ser más rápido, primero impacto a uno de un costado haciendo que se desequilibrara y cayó al suelo, el otro logro esquivarlo a tiempo pero siguió siendo muy rápido, doy la vuelta e impacto sobre el sin este poder reaccionar causando que también cayera.

-"Bien hecho… pero te pudiste apresurar un poco más…" – bromeo Spike llegando a un lado del pegaso, ambos veían como las sombras se recuperaban y volvían a elevarse.

-"Todavía no termina, escuchar con atención, esto es lo que haremos" – le explico el plan que seguirían para poder vencerlas, las sombras volaron de nuevo a toda velocidad contra ellos rugiendo de furia – "sígueme" – dijo el pagaso.

Estaban listos para seguir con la batalla, Spike hizo brillar su cuerpo y volvió a ser el pequeño dragón, se subió a la espalda se Silver y después esto voló en dirección a las sombras, Spike sujetándose a él con fuerza se preparaba para seguir el plan de Silver.

-"Aquí vienen, prepárate" – le dijo Silver.

-"Estoy listo" – dijo Spike.

Silver esperaba el momento justo, cuando los dragones ya estaban en su alcance estos abrieron sus garras para derribarlo, el pegaso esperaba eso y giro su cuerpo en espiral pasando apenas entre ellos, cuando los dejo atrás se elevó a un girando su cuerpo y en ese momento Spike se dejó caer de su espalda, logro caer sobre una ala de un dragón el cual este empezó a agitar su cuerpo para quitárselo de encima.

-"Ahora no podrás escapar de mi" – el cuerpo de Spike brillo mientras aumentaba de tamaño, la sombra casi debido al peso, él sabía que nunca los alcanzaría con su enorme cuerpo, pero si lograba aferrarse a uno de ellos siendo pequeño tendría una oportunidad.

Ya en su tamaño máximo Spike cayo con fuerza sobre el suelo, con una de sus garras tenía atrapada a la sombra sin esta poder liberarse, al asegurarse que no se escaparía levanto la vista para ver si el plan de Silver funcionaria por completo. En el aire Silver trataba de alcanzar al dragón pero este sorpresivamente había aumentado su velocidad, algunas veces cuando evitaba un ataque del pegaso lanzaba varios zarpazos contra él, pero Silver hacia conocer su experiencia aérea y lo esquivaba sin muchos problemas.

-"No lo hagas más difícil" – se dijo Silver ya molesto de no poder derribarlo, bajo la vista por unos instantes para asegurarse de que Spike había podido atrapar al otro, al verlo esperando por el hizo un último esfuerzo.

Siguió volando detrás de la sombra intentando alcanzarlo, por su mente paso una idea muy arriesgada pero tal vez funcione. Cuando intento derribarlo el dragón logro esquivarlo y se devolvió para atacarlo de nuevo, Silver espero ese momento, sin moverse dejo que el dragón acertara su ataque causándole un fuerte zarpazo en un costado, aguantando el dolor y aprovechando su cercanía logro sujetarse de una de sus garras.

-"Es tu fin" – dijo él, aun sujetándolo su cuerpo brillo aumentando de tamaño y tomando su forma de dragón, aunque fuese más pequeño que Spike seguían siendo más grande que la sombra por lo cual comenzaron a descender – "¡Ahora!" – gritó Silver a Spike.

Silver tomo un ala de la sombra y girando en el aire tomo impulso y la arrojo con fuerza hacia el suelo, por su parte Spike aun con la otra sombra en sus garras la sujeto con fuerza y la arrojo hacia el aire, con un golpe en seco ambas impactaron en el aire, antes de que pudieran reaccionar para moverse tanto Silver como Spike liberaron una potente llamarada sobre ellos llegando a ellas con éxito, provocaron una explosión viendo como ambas se desvanecían en el aire, después de asegurarse de haberlas vencido Silver bajo al suelo sujetándose la herida que le provoco el dragón, estaba sangrando.

-"¡Silver!" – gritó Spike al verlo herido – "no te muevas, harás que la herida se abra más".

-"No tengo… tiempo para eso… las chicas aún están luchando contra Nightmare Moon" – intento avanzar hacia donde estaban ellas provocando que sangrara más, casi cayó al suelo pero logro sujetarse con una de sus garras.

-"Quédate aquí y descansa, yo iré a ayudarlas" – intentaba detenerlos para que no siguiera.

-"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" – gritó Silver y salió volando a gran velocidad pasando a un lado de Spike.

-"¡Espera!" – Spike voló detrás de él para detenerlo.

Mientras tanto en la lucha contra Nightmare Moon las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, ambos Eidolones lograron hacerle frente pero su magia resulto ser muy poderosa, los dos se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo con muchas heridas y respirando agitados.

-"Al final resultaron ser muy aburrido, de verdad creí que darían más pelea" – se reía la alicornio, ella también tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo pero con su magia las sano en segundos, las chicas estaban más atrás sin saber que hacer contra ella, con los Eidolones en ese estado no veían muchas opciones – "ya es momento de acabar con ustedes" – con su cuerno empezó a cargar su magia creando una gran esfera que crecía mas poco a poco, el suelo debajo de ella temblaba debido a su fuerza.

-"Quédense detrás de mí" – le dijo Fluttershy con su escudo preparado para recibir el ataque.

-"No les será de ayuda, he logrado averiguar las propiedades de ese escudo, con unos cuantos cambios en mi magia será capaz de deshacerla sin problemas" – decía Nightmare Moon mientras seguía cargando su magia – "¡hasta nunca!" – gritó liberando la enorme esfera directo hacia el escudo.

Con miedo las chicas veían como se acercaba el feroz ataque de la alicornio, pero Fluttershy no quería retroceder y reforzó el escudo lo más que pudo, sin cerrar los ojos solo esperaba el momento del impacto, en un rápido movimiento un enorme ser se interpuso entre el escudo y la esfera mágica, se trataba de Silver mientras hacía brillar su anillo.

-"¡No lo hagas!" – gritó Fluttershy al ver sus intenciones.

Pero el pegaso no se apartó, recibió toda esa magia contra su cuerpo mientras su anillo se encargaba de anularla, fueron segundos que parecían eternos ante la mirada de las chicas, Silver con éxito logro deshacer la esfera, pero su cuerpo todavía seguía lastimado de la batalla anterior y su herida sangraba bastante.

-"Quédense dentro del escudo" – les dijo Silver.

-"Pero… estas muy lastimado y además estas sangrando" – Fluttershy intentaba convencerlo de que no se arriesgara a perder más sangre.

-"Esto no es nada… comparado a todo lo que he sufrido en todos estos años" – dijo el dragón serio.

-"Arrogante hasta el final, otra de las cosas de la cual hablaba mucho tu hermano" – dijo Nightmare Moon riendo.

-"¡Silencio!" – gritó Silver volando hacia ella, extendió sus garras para intentar acabar con ella, pero incluso por más fuertes que fueses sus ataque Nightmare Moon se transportaba evitándolos todos.

-"Deberías hacerle caso, en esas condiciones no podrás hacer nada contra mi" – le dijo la alicornio mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques.

-"No habrán más oportunidad, es ahora o nunca" – dijo Silver soltando un fuerte rugido, a lo lejos se escuchaba un batir de alas acercándose, se trataba de Spike que iba en ayuda de Silver.

-"¡Silver, detente!" – grito Spike.

-"Librémonos de las interrupciones" – dijo Nightmare Moon haciendo brillar su cuerno y después creo un campo de fuerzo alrededor de ella y Silver – "solo uno de nosotros saldrá de este lugar".

-"Te puedo asegurar que no serás tu" – le dijo Silver mientras seguía con sus ataques y la sangra desbordaba de su herida.

El resto se habían colocado alrededor del campo de fuerza intentando romperlo, pero no importa cuando golpes, magia o fuego usaran, era muy resistente, preocupados le gritaban a Silver que se detuviera pero este no quería escucharlo y no dejaba de atacar.

-"Has perdido mucha sangre, deberías rendirte" – le dijo Nightmare Moon al dragón y después provoco un impulso de magia desde su cuerno haciéndolo retroceder.

-"Jamás lo haré" dijo Silver volviendo a sus ataques, en varias ocasiones lanzao varias llamaradas sobre ella pero siempre eran bloqueados por un escudo, no parecía tener oportunidades de ganar ni de salir vivo de ahí.

"_¿Por qué haces esto?"_

Escucho una voz familiar en su cabeza.

"_No vengas a molestar en un momento como este"_

_"¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida de esta manera?"_

"_No lo entenderías"_

_"Entiendo que estas preocupando a tus amigos haciendo esto"_

_"¡Es por ellos que hago esto!"_

Silver ahora más furioso se elevó hasta quedar en el punto más alto dentro del campo de fuerza, respiro profundamente y exhalo una gran cantidad de llamas cubriendo toda la zona en donde se encontraban los dos. Al igual que antes Nightmare Moon se cubrió con un escudo mientras el lugar ardía en las llamas.

-"Tu mismo estas buscando tu propio final, hasta casi empiezo a sentir pena por ti" – se burló de nuevo la alicornio

"_¿En serio quieres hacerlo de esta manera?"_

_"No veo tener muchas opciones"_

"Siempre hay una mejor opción"

-"¿Qué… otra opción tengo…?" – se preguntó Silver mientras volvió al suelo completamente debilitado por sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre.

"_Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuál es"_

Miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos gritándole cosas que no podía entender, su visión se volvió borrosa y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, su cuerpo se ilumino y volvió a ser el pegaso de siempre.

-"Que patético te ves, después de deshacerme de ti ire por tus pequeñas amigas, una a una caerán, tal vaya primero por ese linda pegaso amarilla" – se rio Nightmare Moon caminando hacia él.

Esas palabras solo hicieron que su furia creciera incluso más que su propio dolor, levanto la mirada y la miro fijamente con el odio dibujado en su rostro.

-"…No lo permitiré… no de nuevo…" – decía en voz baja sin que nadie lograra escucharlo, cuando la alicornio estuvo justo enfrente de él comenzó a cargar otra esfera de magia igual a la que bloqueo anteriormente, a esa distancia ni siquiera el anillo podría salvarlo.

"_¡Hazlo!"_

-"¡No lo permitiré!" - gritó con sus últimas fuerzas a la vez que su cuerpo brillo con un aura blanca – "¡Hogar Sagrado!" – otro resplandor apareció pero entre los dos, tan brillando que Nightmare Moon no lo soporto y retrocedió cancelando su ataque.

-"¿Qué has hecho?" – se preguntó la alicornio cubriéndose con sus alas.

El resplandor creció a un hasta llegar a una gran altura rompiendo la barrera que los encerraba, un figura se veía salir desde ella, extendiendo sus alas y temblando el suelo con sus pisadas apareció un ser que las chicas reconocieron, Madeen, el líder de los Eidolones.

-"Tonto arrogante" – dijo Madeen mirando el lamentable estado de Silver - "la próxima vez no te tardes tanto".

-"Creí… que jamás… podría invocarte de nuevo…" – dijo Silver.

-"Parece que has encontrado una nueva razón para vivir" – dijo Madeen sonriendo, Silver volteo la vista hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, esta lo veía muy preocupada.

-"…Soy un idiota…" – dijo Silver triste.

-"Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de disculparte, ahora debemos encargarnos de ella" – dijo Madeen señalando hacia la alicornio que ya no se cubría con sus alas.

-"Otra de esas cosas" – se dijo Nightmare Moon ante el gigante Eidolon frente a ella, aunque podía sentir una energía superior a los que enfrento antes – "tus trucos no te servirán de nada" – con sus alas se elevó alejando a cierta distancia de ellos – "¡ahora si no dejare rastro de ustedes!" – con su magia creo dos réplicas de ellas que se colocaron a sus lados, cada una comenzó a cargar la misma esfera de magia oscura, si una de ellas tenía una gran fuerza, tres serian catastróficas.

-"No bastara con sellarla, hay que eliminar esa presencia oscura de una vez por todas" – le dijo Silver al Eidolon.

-"Todo dependí de ti, ¿qué razón tienes ahora de seguir adelante" – preguntó Madeen.

-"Proteger todo aquello que es importante para mí" – dijo sin dudar.

-"Eso quería escuchar" – dijo feliz el Eidolon, levanto sus brazon creando una esfera de luz sobre él y cada vez crecía más, mientras las tres alicornios estaban preparadas para lanzar sus ataques – "que la luz purifique a la oscuridad" – dijo Madeen.

Ambas energías fueron lanzadas a la vez, con fuerte choque las dos peleaban por superar a la otra, las tres esferas oscuras por un momento parecieron ganarle a la esfera de luz.

-"Ahora voy yo" – dijo Silver y de repente el aura blanca que lo rodeaba se volvió de un color dorado, las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a sanar y el gran corte que tenía en un costado despareció por completo, podía sentirse una gran energía proveniente de él.

"_¡Trance!"_

Ya sin ningún dolor voló directo hacia las magia que seguían chocando, con fuerte impulso se adentró en la esfera de luz y empezó a empujarla contra las de oscuridad, poco a poco esta empezó a retroceder y comenzó a quebrarse, con otro impulso de Silver logro romperla por completo y con gran velocidad se dirigio hacia Nightmare Moon, este sin poder responder a tiempo fue cubierta por la esfera de luz y además recibió el impacto del ataque de Silver.

-"¡Regrésanos a la Princesa Luna!" – gritó él, la luz empezó a quemar el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon mientras este gritaba de dolor, Silver se apartó de ella y comenzó a volar a su alrededor para concentrar más la luz, no paso mucho para cuando el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon explotase liberando una especie de espectro dentro de ella, este se desvaneció en el aire al cabo de pocos segundos, después una gran cantidad de luces aparecieron esparciéndose por todo el lugar y cayendo al suelo, desde cada una varios ponys salieron inconscientes, los reconoció al instante, eran los ponys de Canterlot, Silver volvió al suelo mirándolos a todos – "los había absorbido" – dijo Silver, después el aura dorada que lo rodeaba despareció.

Escucho unas pisadas detrás de él, cuando volteo sus amigos habían llegado mirando a todos los ponys que habían desparecido, Fluttershy se acercó a Silver con una expresión de enojo, este estaba por decirle algo pero ella lo sorprendió con una bofetada, no dijo nada al respecto porque sabía que se la merecía.

-"¿Estas bien?" – le preguntó ella aun con la misma expresión.

-"Es difícil decirlo después de haber recibido una bofetada" – respondió él con una sonrisa – "pero sí, estoy bien".

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer, prométemelo" – lo miro fijamente.

-"Esta bien, lo prometo" – dijo apenado como si se tratase de un niño siendo regañado por su madre – "a veces no pienso con mucha claridad cuando soy un dragón".

-"No te preocupes" – le dijo ella con una sonrisa que daba miedo – "la próxima vez yo hare que te comportes" – Silver trago saliva asustado.

-"¿En dónde está la Princesa Luna?" – Twilight preguntó llegando con ellos.

Todos voltearon al lugar en donde exploto Nightmare Moon, hay en el suelo inconsciente se encontraba Luna, se acercaron a ella e intentaron despertarla.

-"Princesa Luna, despierte" – le decía Twilight sacudiéndola un poco.

-"Solo cinca minutos más, hermana" – dijo ella medio dormida.

-"A mí me parece que se encuentra bien" – dijo Applejack causando que todos rieran.

-"Me alegra saber que todos los ponys de Canterlot también se encuentran bien" – dijo Rarity viendo como estos estaban comenzando a despertar.

-"¡Twilight!" – escucharon entre la multitud una voz familiar, era Shining Armor junto con Cadence, estos corrieron hasta ella y la abrazaron con fuerza – "me alegra mucho de que estés bien".

-"A mí me también me alegra que ustedes estén bien" – dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo de ambos.

-"Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por habernos salvado" – era el General Cloud que también había llegado con ellos.

-"Teníamos una batalla pendiente después de todo" – bromeo Silver recordando que su batalla del torneo había sido interrumpida.

-"También me alegra ver que conservas tu sentido del humor" – rio el General.

A lo lejos Silver vio como Madeen lo miraba con una sonrisa, su cuerpo se empezó a desvanecer hasta que desapareció por completo, el pegaso no pudo evitar también sonreír ya que sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-"Ya me quiero ir de este lugar, no deja de darme escalofríos" – dijo Rainbow.

-"A mí me gusta, hay mucho espacio para hacer una gran fiesta" – dijo Pinkie Pie imaginándose la escena de una gran fiesta.

-"¿Cómo llevaremos a todos los ponys de regresa a casa?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Déjamelo a mí" – respondió Silver haciendo brillar su Elemento, justo sobre todos ellos el Invencible hizo su aparición.

-"Ya me había olvidado de esa cosa" – dijo Rainbow suspirando de alivio sabiendo que por fin regresarían a Ponyville.

-"Díganle a todos los ponys que vayan debajo del cristal rojo de la nave, eso los transportara al interior de ella" – le dijo Silver a Shining Armor y a Cloud.

-"De acuerdo" – dijeron los dos y fueron a hacer lo que les dijo.

-"¿En dónde estoy?" – dijo alguien llegando con ellos, era Luna que aun parecía dormida y se tambaleaba a los lados.

-"En una dimensión creada por Nightmare Moon" – le dijo Silver.

-"¡¿Nightmare Moon!?" - preguntó sorprendida – "entonces no fue un sueño…" – dijo triste.

-"No fue tu culpa Princesa, la oscuridad encontró un punto débil en usted y la uso en tu contra" – le explico Silver.

-"Eso no cambia el hecho de que les hice mucho daño, por favor perdónenme" – se disculpó Luna agachando la cabeza.

-"Es tal y como dice Silver, no fue su culpa, pero por ahora lo mejor será regresar, la Princesa Celestia está muy preocupada por usted" – le dijo Twilight.

-"De acuerdo" – respondió Luna pero todavía se sentía mal por haberse dejado consumir por la oscuridad.

-"Además ya hemos eliminado por completo todo rastro de Nightmare Moon de su interior, ya no tiene de que preocuparse" – dijo Silver, Luna asintió un poco más feliz y después fue guiada por Shining Armor para que ingresara en la nave.

Ya después de llevar a todos los civiles a la nave solo quedaban los Portadores, Shining Armor y Cloud, Cadence acompaño a la Luna para intentar animarla.

-"Ya están todos a bordo" – dijo Cloud.

-"Muy bien" – dijo Silver suspirando de alivio, después volteo a ver a los demás - "es hora de irnos" – todos asintieron y caminaron hacia de debajo de cristal.

-"Por cierto Silver, ¿qué fue lo que te paso antes?" - le preguntó Twilight – "pude sentir un gran incremento de energía proveniente de ti" – todos voltearon hacia él también curiosos por la pregunta.

-"Se los contare después, por ahora será mejor preocuparnos de volver" – respondió Silver.

Pero antes de llegar a la nave el suelo se agito con fuerza, se abrieron muchas grietas en todo el lugar, el techo se rompió completamente mostrando todo el entorno de afuera, alarmados corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y lograron llegar debajo del cristal, la nave los transporto a su interior y después fueron al puente, Silver tomo el mando y acelero a todo lo que podía.

-"¿Qué este pasando ahora?" – preguntó Applejack sujetándose de donde podía ya que la nave se agitaba también.

-"Nightmare Moon fue la que creo esta dimensión, sin ella todo el lugar desparece en cuestión de minutos" – explico Siver manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer y poder manejar bien la nave.

Todo a sus alrededores estaba desapareciendo, Silver condujo la nave en la dirección por la que llegaron, había un portal abierto y sin dudarlo entro en él, volvieron al espacio de las rocas flotantes y de una vez fueron rodeados por las sombras.

-"No tenemos tiempo para ustedes" – se quejó Silver maniobrando entre las rocas tratando de perderlas.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el otro portal por el cual llegaron antes, acelero más la nave ya que detrás de ellos todo estaba desapareciendo junto con las sombras. Lograron pasar a tiempo por el portal cuando este también desapareció, debajo de ellos estaba el enorme castillo nocturno.

-"No te detengas" – dijo Rainbow al ver que el cielo comenzaba a desaparecer también, Silver avanzo de nuevo en dirección al último portal para poder regresar a su mundo.

Lograron llegar más allá del castillo y les faltaba poco para llegar al portal, un poderoso rayo les corto el camino obligándolos a detenerse forzosamente, cuando se recuperaron vieron algo volando en frente de la nave viéndolos directamente.

-"Es un placer volverme a encontrar contigo, Silver" – hablo el murciélago con su distintiva voz siniestra.

-"Gorz" – dijo Silver en voz baja – "fuera de mi camino".

-"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, no sin antes darles un pequeño saludo por parte de mi amo" – enfrente de él apareció una esfera de color negro, en su interior podía verse una imagen borrosa como si algo estuviera encerrada en ella.

-"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Silver alerta de cualquier ataque.

-"Vean fijamente en su interior" – la imagen tomo algo de forma mostrando a Nightmare Moon impresionando a todos.

-"¿Cómo es posible?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Antes de que ella desapareciera por completo logre capturar su esencia en esta esfera, todo el poder que poseía Nightmare Moon reside aquí" – rio por unos instantes y después abrió su boca mostrando sus filosos colmillo y devoro la esfera – "un poder que ahora me pertenece".

El cuerpo del murciélago desprendía una fuerte onda de energía, incluso dentro de la cabina de la nava todos podían sentir el miedo, en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, su forma erguida se puso más recta, sus alas se despegaron de sus brazos quedando en su espalda, su rostro se encogió pero aun conservando sus grandes colmillos, sus garras también se hicieron más pequeñas pero no dejaron de aparentar ser letales, un largo cabello plateado se extendió por su espalda hasta la cintura, al final obtuvo una forma humanoide, como esos antiguos seres de las mitologías llamados humanos pero con características de murciélago, con sus profundos ojos rojos los miraba directamente.

-"El fin de su mundo está cada vez más cerca, presencien la magia ancestral" – dijo Gorz haciendo eco en toda la zona, levanto brazos y sus garras brillaron con un tono rojizo – "¡Artema!" – grito liberando una gran cantidad de lo que parecían ser meteoritos de sus garras, cientos de ellos se esparcieron por todo el desierto causando grandes explosiones.

-"No te quedes hay parado, ¡conduce esta cosa!" – gritó Applejack sacando a Silver de su asombro.

-"Sujétense bien" – dijo el pegaso al mando.

Gorz desapareció de repente de enfrente de ellos, pero su ataque todavía seguía haciendo estragos en todo el desierto, a toda la velocidad posible se dirigían hacia el portal, algunos meteoros impactaron sobre el Invencible sacudiéndolo con fuerza, su coraza era resistente pero no aguantaría mucho, con la dimensión terminando de desaparecer detrás de ellos debían salir de ahí rápido, un último esfuerzo de Silver para dar un último empuje a la nave fue lo que hizo y en unos pocos segundos llegaron hasta el portal rompiendo la brecha entre dimensiones y apareciendo sobre el Bosque Everfree, el portal se desvaneció por completo como si nunca hubiese existido.

-"Lo hemos… logrado…" – dijo Silver respirando agotado, todos miraron por la ventana y vieron el escudo que aún seguía sobre Ponyville – "hemos… vuelto…" – una amplia sonrisa de mostro en su rostro, apenas y lograron escapar de un infierno, pero su misión todavía no había terminado.

Continuara.


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Invasión

El Invencible volaba sobre el Bosque Everfree hacia Ponyville, no estarían a salvo hasta no entrar en el escudo y con la nave en mal estado debían apresurarse. En un instante fueron rodeados por las sombras que comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad, la coraza de la nave se quebraba a cada segundo y cederían en cualquier momento.

-"¿No puedes ir más rápido?" – le preguntó Rainbow Dash al pegaso gris – "nos estrellaremos antes de llegar al escudo".

-"Hago lo que puedo, la nave recibió mucho daño con aquel ataque" – dijo Silver de mala gana, ya de por si tenía suficiente tratando de mantener la nave en el aire como para soportar las quejas de la pegaso arcoíris.

Para alejar a las sombras Fluttershy creo un escudo alrededor de la nave y de esa manera quitarle un obstáculo a Silver, pero todavía estaban algo lejos del pueblo y la nave descendía más a cada segundo.

-"Necesito solo un pequeño impulso, con eso lograremos llegar" – dijo Silver viendo que debido a los daños sufridos la nave no obedecía sus comandos.

-"Tengo una idea, Rainbow acompáñame" – dijo Applejack corriendo de prisa de la sala seguida de Rainbow, cuando atravesaron el pasillo llegaron en donde se encontraban los trasportadores, por todos lados todos los ponys se encontraban asustados y los guardias hacían lo posible para tranquilizarlos, gracias al gran espacio de la nave no tuvieron problemas en llevar a cientos de ponys a bordo.

-"¿Qué tienes planeado?" – le preguntó la pegaso a la pony terrestre.

-"Silver dijo que necesita un empujón, eso es lo que vamos a darle" – sonrió decidida.

-"Entonces cuenta conmigo en eso" – dijo la pegaso de igual forma.

Ambas se dirigieron a uno de los transportadores, pero subieron a otro que no era el que usaban para bajar de la nave, una vez sobre el desaparecieron al instante. Una placa circular en la parte superior de la nave se ilumino mostrando a las dos ponys, se sujetaron bien debido al viento que hacía y vieron sobre ellas el escudo de Fluttershy, afuera de él un sin número de sombras atacándolo.

-"Hagámoslo" – dijo Applejack.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Las dos se concentraron e hicieron brillar sus Elementos, después de hacer cada una su llamado correspondiente Ifrit y Shiva aparecieron ante ellas, ambos con sus energías desbordando de sus cuerpos.

-"Ayúdennos a elevar esta nave" – dijo Applejack.

-"Debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos a llegar a salvo a Ponyville" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Yo esperaba poder pelear un poco" – dijo Ifrit decepcionado, siempre había preferido ser un ser de batallas antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Nos necesitan, es nuestro deber ayudarlos" – dijo Shiva, después se elevó con su energía y se arrojó a un lado de la nave hacia la parte inferior, Ifrit suspiro y también se arrojó en la misma dirección.

Al igual que antes los dos Eidolones lograban mantenerse en el aire con ayuda de sus energía, lograron llegar debajo de la nave y apoyaron sus brazos contra ella, esperaron unos segundos concentrando todas sus fuerzas, sus cuerpos brillaron rebosantes de poder y al final los liberaron todos creando un gran impulso logrando levantar al Invencible, un poco más y habría chocado contra el oscuro bosque. En el puente Silver aprovecho el impulso y acelero más, gracias a la ayuda de los Eidolones de sus amigas ya estaban por llegar a su destino.

-"Un poco más" – decía Silver, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza hizo una última propulsión tomando gran velocidad.

Poco tiempo después ya tenían el escudo justo en frente de ellos, las sombras retrocedieron ante eso. Sorprendiendo a los habitantes de Ponyville el Invencible atravesó el escudo mientras comenzaba a descender otra vez, Silver reacciono rápido ante eso y giro la nave hacia las afueras del pueblo en donde no habían edificios, preparados para un aterrizaje forzoso la nave logro llegar hasta el suelo, arrastrándose por un largo tramo la nave se sacudía mientras todos en el interior aguantaban el impacto, unas grandes rocas se atravesaron en su camino frenándolos un poco, ambos Eidolones se habían colocado ahora enfrente de la nave también tratando de frenarla, después más rocas aparecían deteniéndolo poco a poco, al final una inmensa montaña de rocas logro detenerlos al fin, muy cerca de un extremo del escudo, al ver que se encontraban a salvo los ponys en el interior no evitaron gritar de alegría, en la sala de mando estaban más que felices mientras rodeaban a Silver que estaba en el suelo respirando con esfuerzo pero contento.

-"Y eso que no tengo licencia" – bromeo el pegaso causando que todos los presentes rieran ante eso.

Ya pasado el peligro los guardias de Canterlot guiaban a los ponys a los transportadores que les indico Silver y los llevaban afuera de la nave, con mucho cuidado movían a los más heridos con ayuda de los pegasos. Los residentes de Ponyville se llegaron a la zona de impacto y ayudaron a trasladar a los heridos para atenderlos en el hospital, un cierto sentimiento de alivio pasaba sobre todos los Portadores al haber cumplido su misión de rescatar a la Princesa Luna y a los ponys de Canterlot, de entre los habitantes del pueblo apareció la Princesa Celestia, todos hicieron una reverencia ante ella y después seguían con sus trabajos, parecía ya haberse recuperado de sus heridas.

-"Me alegra mucho de que estés bien, Luna" – Celestia fue directamente hacia su hermana y la abrazo con fuerza, Luna dudo por unos segundos pero después correspondió el abrazo ya que también se alegraba de que ella estuviera bien.

-"Siento mucho lo que hice" – una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Luna mientras repetía esas palabras varias veces.

-"No hay nada de que disculparse, fue esa oscuridad quien te controlaba, todo está bien ahora" – le dijo Celestia para consolarla, su hermana le brindo una pequeña sonrisa mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, todos los presenten veían felices a las Princesas.

Ya después de que todos los ponys bajaran de la nave Silver la guardo dentro de su Elemento, según decía esta se repararía en su interior pero necesitaría tiempo, mientras tanto ya que estaban seguros dentro del escudo solo querían descansar después de todas esas batallas. Todos los portadores se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca junto con las Princesas Celestia y Luna, antes que nada debían decidir qué hacer ahora que ya rescataron a la Princesa Luna, ya todos adentro se colocaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa con una vela sobre este.

-"Parece que tenemos a un nuevo Portador de un Elemento" – Celestia fue la primera en hablar, se quedó viendo fijantemente el anillo en la oreja de Spike por unos segundos y después volteo hacia Silver con una expresión seria.

-"Lo siento Princesa, pero no tuve nada que ver con eso, el anillo parece haber escogido a Spike, no tenía idea que fuese capaz de hacer eso" – dijo Silver agachando la cabeza.

-"Espero puedas explicarle los riesgos de usarlos" dijo Celestia.

-"No es necesario, Princesa" – hablo Spike tomando la atención de todos.

-"Ya sabemos todo al respecto acerca del anillo" – sonrió el dragón – "al igual que sabemos todo acerca de él" – la Princesa se vio sorprendida, noto como todas asentían ante lo que dijo Spike, volvió ver a Silver el cual levanto la cabeza.

-"¿Les dijiste todo?" – le preguntó la alicornio.

-"Así es" - sonrió.

-"¿Y cómo lo tomaron?".

-"Lo comprendieron, es justo como usted dijo" – finalizo Silver con una sonrisa aún más grande, ella también sonrió ante eso al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-"Me alegra mucho poder escuchar eso" – dijo la Celestia.

-"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Solo nos queda enfrentar a mi hermano y derrotarlo, con eso todo podrá regresar a la normalidad, hará falta la ayuda de cada uno de los Elementos" – explico Silver viendo a las chicas y al dragón.

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para esto" – dijo Applejack.

-"Alguien tiene que darle una lección a ese sujeto" – dijo Rainbow, el resto asintieron también listos para devolverle la vida a su amada Equestria.

-"¿Saben en qué lugar se encuentra?" – preguntó Luna.

-"En el mismo lugar en donde fue sellado, en las ruinas de Madain Sari, nuestro viejo hogar" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Madain Sari?, nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre antes" – dijo Twilight.

-"Olvidada a través del tiempo, abandonada hace siglos, no me extraña que no conozcan de ella, antes era nuestro pueblo natal, ahora solo son un montón de ruinas, se encuentra encerrado en un mural".

-"Dijiste que lo encerraste con ayuda de Madeen, si es cierto que uso un magia muy poderosa, ¿cómo es que se está liberando?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Ninguna magia es completamente perfecta, al pasar el tiempo el sello que lo mantiene encerrado se ha estado desvaneciendo, lo que cubre a Equestria ahora mismo es solo una pequeña porción de su poder que ha podida escapar, es por eso que debemos evitar que escape, debemos entrar en el interior del sello y ahí lo derrotaremos" – explico el pegaso.

-"¿Piensas sellarlo otra vez?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"No esta vez, debemos eliminar todo rastro de oscuridad en el por completo y si es posible… salvarlo, por eso hacen falta todos los Elementos" – miro a Spike – "¿nos ayudaras en esto?".

-"¿Tendré que usar el anillo?" – preguntó Spike.

-"No será necesario, pero si nos hará falta de tu fuerza, entonces, ¿qué dices?".

-"Lo haré" – dijo decidido el dragón.

-"Eso quería escuchar" – dijo feliz el pegaso.

-"Ahora que está todo decidido, ¿podrías decirnos ahora de donde sacaste la fuerza para derrotar a Nightmare Moon?" – preguntó Rainbow Dash despertando la curiosidad en todos los presentes.

-"Es poco lo que se al respecto, pero les diré lo que se" – dijo Silver – "lo que use antes en esa batalla se conoce como Trance, se dice que solo es posible cuando un invocador y un Eidolon están completamente sincronizados, sus mentes se vuelven una liberando una poderosa energía, según las viejas historias de Edén es la misma energía que circula entre ambos mundos, la energía más pura de todas".

-"¿Nosotros podemos ser capaces de usarla?" – preguntó Applejack.

-"Es posible, en mi caso ya que tengo mucho tiempo conociendo a Madeen no tuvimos muchos problemas en lograrlo, debe existir una gran armonía entre los dos".

-"Entonces no tendremos ningún problema, después de todo somos las Portadoras de la Armonía" – dijo Rainbow emocionada.

-"Espero tener también uno como ustedes, seriamos los mejores amigos" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Al menos espero no sea una bestia mal educada" – dijo Rarity.

-"No deberías ser tan exigente" – le dijo Twilight a la unicornio blanca.

-"Por el momento será mejor que vayan a descansar, deben estar en sus mejores condiciones para cuando tengan que irse" – les dijo Celestia a todos los Portadores.

-"Eso haremos, Princesa" – le dijo Twilight, después de eso ambas Princesas se retiraron del lugar y los demás hacían lo mismo, además se querer descansar un poco querían asegurarse de que sus amigos y familiares estuvieran bien, Twilight y Spike subieron a su habitación para también descansar por lo cual solo quedaron Silver y Fluttershy, esta se acercó a él.

-"¿Te sientes mejor, Silver?" – le preguntó Fluttershy al pegaso, sus heridas ya habían sanado pero igualmente su cuerpo se veía muy lastimado.

-"Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco adolorido, nada que una buena siesta no pueda arreglar" – dijo Silver fingiendo estar bien, aunque no pudo ocultar que le dolía una de sus alas.

-"No pareces del todo bien" – dijo ella algo preocupada- "tengo una buena medicina en mi cabaña, podría tratar tu ala para que se recupere más rápido" – le mostro una amable sonrisa, antes Silver podía evitarla ya que le apenaba cuando hacia eso, pero ahora parecía no poder resistirse a ella.

-"De acuerdo, tu ganas" – también sonrió alegrando a la pegaso, los dos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Por todo el camino ninguno de los dos decía nada, siempre que alguno intentaban decir algo las palabras no lograban salir de sus bocas y terminaban volteando hacia otro lado. Se dirigieron a la afueras del pueblo pasando por el puente, pasaron por unas cuantas casas y más adelante llegaron a su destino, la cabaña de Fluttershy, esta solo estaba un poco maltratada pero todavía seguía en pie, de algunas manera pudo sobrevivir sola todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera. Pasaron por el pequeño puente en frente de cabaña y llegaron en frente de esta deteniéndose delante de la puerta, Fluttershy empujo la empujo con cuidado mientras entraban, en eso fue sorprendida por todos los animales que ella siempre cuidaba, parecía que estaban felices de que haya vuelto.

-"Yo también los extrañe a todos" – dijo ella feliz siendo abrazada por ellos, en eso llego Ángel y se acercó al rostro de ella abrazándola también – "a ti también, pequeño Ángel" – dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Se nota que te aprecian mucho" – dijo Silver acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse, los animales se apartaron para que pudiera hacerlo.

-"Bueno, entremos" – dijo ella entrando en la cabaña seguida de Silver y de los animales.

Ya adentro la casa solo estaba desordenada, las sombras parecen no haber entrado en ella, Fluttershy fue primero hacia la cocina buscando alimentos para sus animales, abrió unos estantes sacando algunas bolsas de comida, las llevo hasta la sala y allí se las repartió a todos, estos la devoraban como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"Muy bien, ya estás listo" – dijo al ver comer a los animales, después se dirigio hacia Silver – "espera aquí, subiré un momento por la medicina" – dijo y después fue hasta las escaleras subiendo al piso superior.

-"Me sorprende que pudieran sobrevivir solos todo este tiempo" – dijo Silver viendo a los animales, después de unos minutos estos ya habían devorado toda la comida quedando tirados en el suelo satisfechos – "vaya que tenían hambre" – rio con su comentario, en ese instante Fluttershy venia bajando las escaleras sujetando un pequeño botiquín con sus dientes, llego hasta él y lo dejo en el suelo.

-"Por favor, siéntate en el mueble, atenderé tus heridas" – dijo ella, Silver obedeció subiendo al mueble que estaba detrás de él.

Del botiquín la pegaso saco un frasco con una extraña sustancia cremosa transparente, tomo un poco con sus pezuñas viendo que era una especie de crema, con cuidado la coloco sobre las heridas de Silver, aunque estas ya habían sanado quedaron algunos moretones que eran los que le causaban dolor, después de unos minutos ya había cubierto todas las heridas, el pegaso noto enseguida como el dolor había cesado, probo moviendo sus alas y el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

-"Es increíble, ya no me duele" – dijo impresionado el pegaso.

-"Es un ungüento especial que me dio Zecora, es muy efectivo para curar heridas y quitar los dolores" – dijo Fluttershy mientras guardaba los objetos en el botiquín.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho" – dijo Silver sonriendo mientras se relajó sobre el mueble, ya tenía tiempo sin poder descansar tranquilamente.

-"Solo… no te sobre esfuerzos mucho la próxima vez" – dijo ella apenaba volteando la vista.

-"Has hecho tanto por mí, Fluttershy" – hablo Silver en voz baja – "quisiera poder regresarte el favor".

-"No es necesario… en serio" – dijo ella mirándolo de frente.

-"Si no fuera por ti… en este momento yo estaría vagando en esa dimensión sin ningún destino, tú me hiciste abrir los ojos" – se levantó del mueblo y camino hacia ella, coloco uno de sus cascos sobre una de las mejillas de Fluttershy, esta se sonrojo ante eso.

-"No podía verte en esa condición, no podía soportarlo" – sujeto con cuidado la pezuña de Silver contra su rostro, el tacto de ellas la llenaba de tranquilidad.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y no podían despegar la vista del otro, sin poder evitarlos sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse mientras cerraban los ojos, el tiempo parecía detenerse en el momento en que sus labios estuvieron a punto de unirse, pero todo fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor en el suelo debajo de ellos, los dos pegasos por poco pierden en equilibrio evitando caer, por un momento el temblor se detuvo y aprovecharon para salir corrieron deprisa fuera de la cabaña mientras los animales corrían de un lado a otro asustados. Una vez afuera vieron sobre ellos como en la parte exterior del escudo habían varias explosiones, cada vez aumentaban su número y la tierra de sacudía más.

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – se preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-"Algo parece estar atacando al escudo" – dijo Silver.

Todos en Ponyville veían preocupados como el escudo era atacado, un gran número de sombras se empezaban a reunir afuera de él, entre todas también atacaban al escudo, incluso siendo repelidas seguían atacandola, nunca antes habían actuado de esa manera. Las explosiones se volvieron a detener, más arriba del escudo un gran resplandor rojizo apareció, todas las vistas se centraron en el pero solo los Portadores lograron reconocer lo que era, aquel murciélago con forma humanoide llamado Gorz.

-"La oscuridad siempre hallara su camino ante todo" – la voz del murciélago hizo eco en todo el pueblo, con sus brazos levantados hizo el mismo ataque que uso contra el Invencible, una lluvia de meteoritos cayó sobre el escudo golpeándolo con brutalidad, las explosiones eran más fuertes que antes y en varias secciones del escudo se lograron ver como algunas grietas comenzaron a formarse.

Desde distintas partes del pueblo todos los Portadores corrieron deprisa hacia el centro del pueblo, una vez llegaron en ese lugar se encontraban las tres Princesas junto a Cloud y Shining Armor.

-"El escudo no soportara mucho tiempo" – dijo Silver llegando al lugar junto a Fluttershy.

-"Creí que habías dicho que esas cosas jamás lograrían romperlo" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Gorz no es una sombra común, de alguna manera logro conseguir una de las magias más poderosas que existen, ahora es capaz de destruir lo que sea, me temo que en cualquier momento el escudo caerá y lograran entrar" – explico Silver mientras veía como mientras pasaba el tiempo más sombras se reunían a fuera del escudo y los meteoritos no paraban de caer.

-"General Cloud, Capitan Shining Armor" – hablo la Princesa Celestia a ambos soldados que se encontraban detrás de ella, estos se colocaron firmes respondiendo a su llamado – "reúnan a todos los soldados cuanto antes, defenderemos a Ponyville y a sus habitantes de esta amenaza".

-"A la orden, Princesa" – dijeron los dos y corrieron en diferentes direcciones para cumplir con la orden que se les dio.

-"¿Están listos para esta batalla?" – les preguntó Celestia a los Portadores.

-"Pude dormir un poco y ya tengo suficientes energías" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Yo comí unos cuantos pasteles y vaya que estuvieron deliciosos" – dijo Pinkie Pie lamiéndose los labios.

-"Yo también comí unas cuantas gemas, estoy lleno de energía ahora" – dijo el pequeño dragón.

-"Y eso que acababa de pulir mis pezuñas" – dijo Rarity decepcionada.

-"Y yo traigo mi sombre especial para este tipo de situaciones" – la granjera se acomodó su sombreo lista.

-"Yo los protegeré todo lo que pueda" – dijo Fluttershy decidida.

-"No permitiremos que le hagan daño a ningún pony" – dijo Twilight.

-"Estoy listo para usar todo mi poder" – dijo Silver mientras su cuerpo coemnzaba a brillar.

-"¿Están listas ustedes también?" – Celestia le preguntó a Luna y a Cadence a un lado de ella – "necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible".

-"Cuenta conmigo, esas cosas pagaran por lo que me hicieron" – respondió Luna con una cara enojada.

-"Hace mucho que no estoy en una lucha, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo" – dijo Cadence decidida.

Detrás de ellos todos los soldados tanto de la Guardia Solar y Lunar se reunían, cientos de soldados listos pata la batalla que seguro sería difícil, los civiles y los animales fueron llevados al laboratorio subterráneo de la biblioteca, con eso no corrieran peligro durante la batalla. Unos cuantos ataques más por parte del murciélago basto para romper por completo el escudo, este se desvaneció por completo permitiendo la entrada a un ejército de sombras.

Los soldados fueron los primeros en pelear, sin dudar corrieron a su encuntro para frenarlos, todos daban su mejor esfuerzo para repeler a las sombras, los terrestres hacían uso de sus habilidades en combate para repelerlos, los pegasos mostraban su agilidad en combates aéreos y los unicornios su gran dominio de la magia. Desde lo más alto las tres Princesas volaban mientras lanzaban poderosos rayos de luz sobre las sombras, no sería suficientes para detenerlas pero si para hacerlas retroceder. Por otro lado los Portadores también estaban luchando, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban al frente junto con sus Eidolones, Twilight y Rarity al igual que las Princesas usaban hechizos de luz para alejar a las sombras, Pinkie Pie luchaba en tierra protegiendo a las unicornios de cualquier enemigo que se les acercara, Fluttershy creaba escudos alrededor de sus amigos cada vez que varias sombras los rodeaban dándoles oportunidad de tomar distancia, siempre que tenían la oportunidad usaban sus Elementos para purificar a las sombras liberando a los animales poseídos, por ultimo Silver y Spike con sus formas de dragones luchaban en el aire.

-"Así que era cierto" – dijo Shining Armor observando a Silver en esa forma – "me costaba mucho creer esa historia que me contaste, ahora que lo veo no sé qué decir" – le dijo al General Cloud que luchaba junto a él.

-"Solo siéntete honrado de poder luchar junto a la Voluntad de Plata, le debemos mucho a él" – dijo Cloud embistiendo algunas sombras mientras volaba.

En lo alto del pueblo Gorz veía todas las batallas con una sonrisa, causar destrucción siempre fue su mejor especialidad, cerró los ojos por unos momentos, una imagen de el mismo apareció en su mente en su forma de murciélago atacando la ciudad de Canterlot, por todos lados varias sombras atacando a los ponys mientras él veía satisfecho su gran obra, después todo se volvió blanco mostrando la imagen de gran ser volando hacia él, un dragón gris.

-"¿Podrás salvar esta vez a tus seres queridos, Silver?" – se preguntó el murciélago, entonces su cuerpo de rodeo de una niebla negra en la cual desapareció.

Mientras la batalla transcurría la tormenta comenzó a correr con más fuerza, cada vez se hacía más difícil ver y las sombras estaban ganando terreno mientras los soldados retrocedían. Las Princesas lanzaron varias bengalas de luz al aire en varias partes del pueblo iluminándolo casi por completo, las sombras se quemaban ante ella y los soldados aprovecharon esa oportunidad, volvieron a atacar con todas sus fueras.

En el aire ambos dragones usaban sus llamaradas contra las sombras aladas, sabiendo que eran seres vivos poseídos solo hacían el suficiente daño para alejarlas, pero debían encontrar una manera de expulsarlas, no podían mantenerse así por siempre.

La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto, en eso ambos dragones notaron algo acercándose en las lejanías del pueblo, miles de brillos rojos aparecían en todas direcciones, eran los ojos rojos característicos de las sombras, un ejército de ellas se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-"Esto se ve muy mal" – comentó Spike.

-"No podremos contra todas ellas" – dijo Silver, miro hacia abajo en donde estaban Rainbow Dash y Applejack con sus Eidolones – "sigue alejándolas" – entonces bajo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-"Esto no parece tener fin" – se quejó Rainbow mientras seguía golpeando sombras.

-"Y son muy persistentes" – Applejack estaba igual.

-"Debemos retroceder" – escucharon una voz sobre ellas, vieron que se trataba de Silver el cual aterrizo a un lado de ellas tomando su forma de pegaso – "se aproxima un ejército de sombras" – uso su fuego para alejar a una cuantas que los estaban rodeando – "son miles de ellas"-

-"¿Miles dices?" – dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"Llamen a las demás, hay que hacer esto juntos si queremos ganar" – las dos asintieron y fueron por el resto de las chicas, también llamaron a Spike y a las Princesas, ya todos reunidos Silver les dio la noticia del ejército que se acercaba, al darles la noticia estas no pudieron escondes su preocupación.

-"Usemos los Elementos entonces, eso podrá contra esas cosas" – propuso Rarity.

-"Son demasiados, con suerte solo purificaremos unos cuantos" – explico Twilight, lo soldados notaron a las sombras que se acercaban, sorprendidos ante eso decidieron retroceder, fueron arrastrados de nuevo hasta el centro del pueblo, en medio de todos estaban las Princesas y los Portadores con sus Eidolones, Silver al ver que estaban siendo arrinconados salió corriendo.

-"¡Retrocedan todos!" - gritó Silver volando sobre todos los guardias, su Elemento brillo con intensidad – "¡Hogar Sagrado!" – un fuerte rayo de luz cayó desde el cielo cubriendo a todos los ponys, las sombras retrocedieron al no poder soportarla, desde la luz apareció Madeen extendiendo sus alas y soltando un fuerte rugido.

-"Mundo consumido por la oscuridad" – decía Madeen mientras levantaba sus garras – "deja que te purifique con mi luz" – entre sus garras se formó una esfera blanca que crecía de tamaño a cada segundos, todos los presentes veían impresionados al Eidolon, la esfera se elevó hacia el cielo en donde exploto, cuentos de fragmentos de esta se esparcieron por todos lados, cada sombra que fue tocada por una de esas era purificada al instante devolviendo al ser que había poseído.

-"No será suficiente" – dijo Silver para sí mismo, con suerte solo pudo purificar cierta cantidad pero seguían siendo un gran numero – "no creo poder soportar tanto" – miro detrás de él hacia las chicas – "hay que intentarlo" – aprovechando que las sombras no podían acercarse voló hacia ellas – "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, escuchen con atención" – se dirigía hacia las tres – "necesito de su ayuda, tienen que usar el Trance" – les dijo.

-"Pero, dijiste que sería muy difícil" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Es tal y como dijo Pinkie, ustedes mismas representan a la Armonía, sé que podrán lograrlo" – las tres se quedaron pensativas, cada una volteo hacia sus respectivos Eidolones y estos asintieron ante la idea.

-"Lo haremos" – dijo Rainbow decidida.

-"Puedes confiar en nosotras" – dijo Applejack.

-"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Muy bien" – dijo Silver feliz – "ahora necesito que se concentren, tienen que conectar sus mentes con sus Eidolones, tienen que estar completamente sincronizados" – el cuerpo de Silver empezó a desprender un brillo dorado – "deben creer el uno del otro, deben tener un mismo objetivo y sobre todo…" – el aura dorada lo cubrió completamente – "… deben llevarse bien" – mostro una sonrisa, su cuerpo despedía una gran energía.

-"Es increíble, nunca había sentido ese tipo de magia" – dijo Twilight asombrada.

-"No se trata de magia, mi querida Twilight" – dijo Celestia a un lado de ella – "es la energía del mundo" – mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Admiro mucho tu fuerza, Applejack" – le decía Ifrit a su invocadora – "es todo un honor para mí luchar a tu lado" – el cuerpo de Applejack comenzaba a brillar.

-"Tienes un gran espíritu, valiente e inquebrantable" – le decia Shiva a Rainbow Dash – "nunca dejes que nada lo destruya" – Rainbow Dash también empezaba a brillar.

-"Eres la fortaleza que necesitan tus amigos, tu bondad es el pillar que los sostiene" – le dijo Carbuncle a Fluttershy, la pegaso también brillaba.

"_Trance"_

En todo el ambiente se podía sentir más de esa energía que desprendía Silver, los cuerpos de las tres Portadores también fueron cubiertos por esa energía dorada, la energía del mundo. Al mismo tiempo sus Eidolones obtuvieron un aumento de sus fuerzas, también podía sentirse.

-"Me siento… ¡mejor que nunca!" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Siento que puedo vencer a quien sea" – Applejack golpeo en suelo con una de sus pezuñas abriendo un gran grieta.

-"En verdad que es sorprendente" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Ya está listo" – dijo Silver sonriéndoles con orgullo – "ahora libremos al pueblo de esta plaga" – los cuatro se prepararon para luchar contra las sombras al igual que sus Eidolones.

Continuara.


	28. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Mi decisión

Con un nuevo poder descubierto las tres Portadoras sentían como una nueva energía rebosaba de sus cuerpos, sentían que podrían de mover montañas con ella, la presión de esta podía sentirse por todos los soldados a sus alrededores y también por sus amigos, incluso las sombras se sentían un poco intimidadas por ella.

Los cuatro juntos a sus Eidolones avanzaron rápidamente sobre las líneas de los soldados, con un impresionante salto de cada uno quedaron enfrente del ejercito enemigo.

-"Necesitaran esto" – dijo Madeen detrás de ellos, coloco sus garras sobre ellos iluminándolos por una agradable luz blanca, junto con el aura doraba una blanca también se notaba ahora – "esta luz los ayudara a purificarlos, un solo golpe será suficiente".

Después de eso Fluttershy fue la primera en actuar, sabiendo que ahora podía hacer más cosas con esta nueva energía se concentró para acumularla, sobre cada uno de ellos creo una pequeña coraza, de manera que solo les cubría por encima de la piel para que no dificultara sus movimientos.

-"Esta coraza nos protegerá de ataques físicos" – dijo Fluttershy, los demás asintieron ante eso, todos concentraron más sus energías haciendo crecer sus auras, como estrellas fugases salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

A parte de haber aumentado sus fuerzas también aumentaron su velocidad. Rainbow Dash volaba de un lado a otro sin que nada pudiera detenerla, con rápidos movimientos golpeaba con todas sus pezuñas a las sombras, casi no podían verla, en cambio solo veían un destello amarillo y blanco muy veloz, de un solo golpe las sombras gritaban de dolor mientras desaparecían dejando atrás al ser que había poseído. A un lado de ella Shiva también hacia uso del Trance, con grandes ventiscas podía congelarlos en instantes.

-"Increíble" – dijo la pegaso celeste estaba impresionada con lo que podía hacer ahora, sin detenerse seguía volando a toda velocidad de un lado a otro purificando a las sombras.

No muy lejos de ella, Applejack también daba buen uso del Trance, combinándolo con su gran fuerza física ninguna sombra podía acercarse a ella. Incluso con ayuda de Ifrit quien creaba grandes muros de fuego encerrándolos para que Applejack terminara con ellas. Siempre que era rodeada golpeaba con fuerza el suelo creando varias fisuras atrapándolas en ellas, después haciendo uso de sus poderosas pezuñas traseras purificaba a un gran número de ellas en pocos segundos.

-"Tanta fuerza" – decía ella mientras seguía con otro grupo de sombras cerca de ella.

Por ultimo Silver y Fluttershy combatían juntos. El pegaso con una velocidad mayor a la de Rainbow se encargaba de ellas más rápidamente. A veces se elevaba muy alto para tomar impulso, luego bajaba lo más rápido que podía y girando sobre sí mismo creando un pequeño tornado, atrapando a bastantes de ellos y curándolos a la vez. Madeen había cubierto sus garras con la misma magia que a los Portadores, con ellas atacaba a las sombras. Fluttershy por su lado se mantenía encerrándolos dentro de sus escudos, gracias a la energía de Madeen estos podían purificar cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro de ellos, la luz los cubría y las sombras desaparecían del cuerpo poseído.

Lejos de la batalla los soldados, el resto de los Portadores y las Princesas veían impresionados como ellos rápidamente disminuían el número de enemigos.

-"Los jóvenes de ahora, tan llenos de energía" – dijo Cloud sonriendo.

-"Los soldados quedaríamos mal si les dejamos todo el trabajo, ¿no lo cree?" – comento Shining Armor, con las cuatro Portadores luchando las sombras solo se habían concentrado en ellos.

-"Estaba pensando los mismo" – Cloud miro a la Princesa Celestia a un lado de él, esta lo miro y asintió sabiendo lo que quería hacer, Cloud camino hacia adelante llamando la atención de los demás soldados – "esos jóvenes están luchando con la más grande valentía que he visto en mi vida y no pienso quedarme de cascos cruzados dejándoles todo el trabajo, ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!" – grito haciendo eco en todo el lugar, durante unos cuantos segundos fue un silencio absoluto hasta que un sonido lo rompió, era el golpeteo de unos cascos contra el suelo de algunos guardias, pronto se extendió a varios alrededor de ellos y poco tiempo todos hacían lo mismo, también pelearían por su tierra – "¡entonces adelante! – grito recibiendo un montón de gritos de apoyo, con más entusiasmo que antes todos corrieron directo hacia el campo de batalla.

-"Nosotros también debemos ir, nuestros amigos nos necesitan" – dijo Twilight a lo que los demás asintieron al igual que las Princesas.

Los soldados se sumaron a la lucha, sorprendiendo a las sombras por la espalda las atacaron acorralándolas entre los Eidolones que también luchaban contra ellas. Hacían el mismo proceso que ellos, los empujaban con sus armas reuniéndolos en un solo lugar, con eso alguno de los Portadores se encargaba de purificarlos. Los demás Portadores también hacían la misma tarea, Spike en el cielo junto con las Princesas los llevaban hasta tierra para que los soldados no los dejaran despegar de nuevo. Twilight y Rarity con sus rayos de magia también los acorralaban y hasta encerraban dentro de burbujas. Pinkie Pie por su parte se quedó con los guardias peleado cuerpo a cuerpo contra las sombras.

-"Fluttershy, coloco una coraza también sobre los demás" – le dijo Silver.

-"De acuerdo" – la pegaso se concentró para realizar la misma acción, pero en un momento sintió como toda su energía de repente empezó a desaparecer, el aura dorada que la cubrió desapareció en un instante –"pero… ¿Qué sucedió?" – se preguntó ella, a un lado de ella Carbuncle también desapareció.

Silver vio temeroso como ahora ella había quedado vulnerable, detrás de ellas algunas sombras se lanzaron al ataque sobre ella, se cubrió los ojos mientras temblaba, Silver no perdió el tiempo y voló de prisa intersectándolas y curándolas, después fue hasta ella y se quedó cubriéndola.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" - preguntó Fluttershy – "en un segundo toda la energía que tenia se fue por completo".

-"Tal parece que tu cuerpo todavía no es capaz de soportar ese incremento de energía y por eso la ha expulsado" – le dijo el pegaso, las sombras los comenzaron a rodear – "quédate cerca de mí, no permitiré que te lastimen".

Mientras tanto en el aire Rainbow sentía como a cada segundo se sentía más cansada, el aura dorada de ella también comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que a Applejack en tierra, pero no le daban mucha importancia al asunto, ellas seguirían luchando hasta su último aliento para proteger a sus seres queridos.

-"Aun puedo seguir" – se decía a si misma Rainbow para no ceder.

-"Esto aún no terminan" – Applejack ya estaba en su límite, sus cuerpos no estaban acostumbrado a cargar con tanta energía, la cual sobrepasaba a los Elementos de la Armonía.

Rainbow Dash agotada aterrizo quedando de espaldas a Applejack, se podría decir que ya habían acabado con más de la mitad del ejército, pero no sabían cuánto más podrían soportar. A sus lados Ifrit y Shiva comenzaron a desaparecer, ellas lo notaron y se quedaron viéndolos, justo en el momento en que sus auras desaparecieron por completo ellos también lo hicieron.

Las sombras las rodearon de nuevo, sin todavía rendirse y con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban se quedarían para enfrentarlos. Escucharon un batir de alas sobre ellas, cayendo con fuerza y haciendo temblar el suelo apareció Spike, uso su llamarada para alejar a las sombras y después se dirigió a las dos.

-"Suban, rápido" – les dijo, sin pensarlo muchos ambos subieron a la espalda del dragón y después este se elevó llevándolas a donde estaban las demás.

No duro mucho cuando llego junto a Twilight dejando en el suelo a Rainbow y a Applejack, las dos respiraban agitadas pero se encontraban bien, solo debían descansar un poco.

-"¿Saben… en donde esta Fluttershy?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"No lo sabemos" – dijo Rarity lanzando rayos mágicos para alejar a las sombras – "es posible que este con Silver".

-"Entonces no hay que preocuparnos" – dijo Pinkie mientras golpeaba a unas sombras – "el no dejara que nada malo le suceda" – dijo confiada del pegaso.

-"Esos dos ya se han vuelto inseparables" – dijo Applejack sonriendo.

-"Y que lo digas" – dijo Spike volviendo al aire para apartar a las sombras aladas, más arriba las tres Princesas usaban hechizos de luz para proteger a los soldados si se veían muy rodeados por las sombras.

-"¿Cómo te sientes, Luna?" – preguntó Celestia a su hermana.

-"Mejor que nunca, hermana" – respondió ella con entusiasmo mientras seguía lanzando hechizos de luz, Celestia veian feliz a su hermana, pero no se percató de que una sombra con forma de Guiverno volaba directo hacia ella.

-"¡Princesa, cuidado!" – grito Cloud volando hacia ella, Celestia volteo alarmada, la piel siendo desgarrada y una explosión fue lo último que se escuchó cuando todo quedo en silencio.

En otro lugar Silver también estaba llegando a sus límites, su aura estaba disminuyendo y la imagen de Madeen también, por todos lados cuerpos inconscientes de ponys y animales a los cuales había purificado.

-"Son demasiados" – dijo Fluttershy asustada, varias de sombras los tenían rodeados, Silver no quería atacarlos ya que dejaría sola a Fluttershy y no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer eso, sobre el Madeen apenas era visible.

Solo se limitaba a apartar a los que acercaran demasiado, atacaban de tantas direcciones que muchas veces lograban herirlo, pero nunca dejaba que se acercaran a Fluttershy, usaría su cuerpo como escudo si era necesario para que estuviera a salvo.

-"Por favor no sigas, harás que te maten" – decía Fluttershy con los ojos llorosos.

-"No dejare que te hagan daño" – dijo Silver, ya tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, las sombras se mantenían a poco distancia de ellos mostrando sus colmillos – "antes me habías dicho que no dejarías que me saliera de control" – mostro una amplia sonrisa – "sería muy aprovechado de mi parte no devolverte el favor".

-"Pero esta no es la manera" – soltó una cuantas lágrimas.

-"Es una decisión que ya he tomado" – la miro a los ojos aun sonriendo – "te protegeré ante cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, pero no moriré intentándolo, es una promesa" – en eso la figura de Madeen se había disuelto por completo, pero algo quedo de él, unas pequeñas luces girando sobre ambos pegasos – "así que por favor, no llores" – Fluttershy se sintió más tranquila con esas palabras, conteniendo las lágrimas y con las mejillas rojas mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo, confió en ti" – dijo Fluttershy, aquellas luces bajaron en un destello y se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Silver.

"_Asegúrate de usar bien mi poder"_

El aura dorada se extinguió por completo, Silver vio en cámara lenta como las sombras atacaban de nuevo, un brillo blanco paso por sus ojos y un aura blanca creció sobre él, cegándolas por unos instantes el pegaso aprovecho el momento. Su cuerpo brillo más y comenzó a crecer, ante Fluttershy apareció aquel dragón gris, se quedó mirándolo fijamente y noto como le dedico una sonrisa, un fuego blanco salía a montones de su boca cubriendo a ambos, Fluttershy lo reconoció de inmediato, el mismo fuego que uso contra aquella tortuga y además no le hacía daño a ella.

Las sombras retrocedían ante él, con un fuerte rugido Silver libera una poderosa llamarada que se extendió por toda la zona eliminando a las sombras en instantes y liberando a los poseídos. Usando todo el poder que le quedaba no se detuvo, se elevó sobre el pueblo y continúo expandiendo las llamas, el ataque llego hasta donde estaban los soldados, estos se cubrieron al no saber de qué se trataba pero se dieron cuenta de que solo afectaba a las sombras, entonces miraron hacia arriba viendo el origen del fuego. Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás Portadores y las Princesas, estos siendo rodeados por el fuego además de darse cuenta de que no les hacía daño les daba una sensación muy relajante.

"_Solo la oscuridad desaparecerá ante la luz"_

El fuego blanco continua hasta cubrir todo el pueblo, al llegar a las afueras de este comenzó a elevarse cubriendo todo dentro de él, cuando alcanzo el punto más alto se solidifico formando un escudo de color blanco, logrando purificar a todas las sombras que había invadido a Ponyville las paz volvió una vez más a ellos.

Silver bajo agotado mientras retomaba su forma, cuando aterrizo fue recibido por un gran abrazo por parte de Fluttershy, esta se mantenía sonriendo muy feliz de que estuviera bien y además de que logro salvar a Ponyville.

-"Auch, mi ala" – dijo adolorido – "si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías darme un poco más de ese ungüento?" – forzó una sonrisa.

-"Claro, no hay problema" – dijo ella sonriendo.

Aquellos ponys y animales que habían sido poseídos por las sombras comenzaban a despertar, los soldados los ayudaban a levantarse y los estaban llevando a lugares en donde podrían descansar. Silver y Fluttershy caminaban entre las destruidas calles hacia el centro del pueblo en donde seguramente estarían los demás, una vez llegaron vieron a todos reunidos viendo algo en medio de ellos, lograron ver sus caras tristes y entonces corrieron hasta ellos temiendo lo peor. Los demás los vieron llegar, dejaron a Silver pasar pero Rainbow Dash detuvo a Fluttershy.

-"Es mejor que no veas esto" – le dijo con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó ella confundida.

Silver vio en el suelo y con una gran herida en el pecho al General Cloud, una herida muy profunda, junto a él se encontraban las tres Princesas tratando de sanarlo, pero curar una herida y cerrar una era muy diferente, ni su magia era capaz de hacer eso, debían conseguir un medico cuanto antes o sería muy tarde. Cloud respiraba con esfuerzo y fue entonces que vio a Silver.

-"Fue una buena batalla, ¿no lo crees?" – dijo Cloud tosiendo sangre.

-"No hables" – le dijo Silver viendo la enorme herida – "¿han llamado a algún doctor?".

-"Enviamos a algunos soldados a buscarlos en el refugio, deberían llegar en algunos minutos" – dijo Luna.

-"No creo que tenga tanto tiempo" – dijo Silver viendo el estado de Cloud, comenzó a ver por todos lados tratando de pensar en algo, fue entonces que su vista se centró en el hospital que se encontraba cerca de ahí y recordó sus alforjas, aquella caja que le dio el Doctor Iron.

_"Antes de que se vallan por favor lleven esto con ustedes"._

_-"¿Esto qué es?"-._

_-"Algunas medicinas que seguramente les serán muy útiles, las he preparado yo mismo"-._

_-"Gracias doctor"-._

-"Mis alforjas, están en el hospital" – intento correr hacia el hospital pero cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, estaba muy exhausto después de haber usado tanto energía.

-"Detente hay, apenas y puedes moverte" – le dijo Applejack.

-"En mis alforjas, hay algo que creo que puede ayudar al General" – se intentaba levantar pero sin éxito – "debo traerlas".

-"Iré por ellas" – dijo Twilight iluminando su cuerno y transportándose, al cabo de unos pocos segundos volvió con las alforjas de Silver sobre su lomo, sin esperar más el pegaso la agarro y empezó a buscar en su interior, de ella saco una pequeña caja blanca, las chicas la recordaron, la misma que le dio el doctor Iron – "¿crees que eso lo salve?".

-"Es lo que voy a averiguar" – camino hasta el cuerpo casi sin vida del doctor, abrió la caja y en su interior habían tres frascos transparentes con un líquido amarillo.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – dijo sorprendida la Princesa Luna – "puedo sentir una gran energía proveniente de esos frascos".

-"Es igual… a la energía que usaron ustedes antes" – dijo Celestia también sorprendida

-"¿Cómo es eso posible?" – se preguntó Twilight.

-"No lo sé, pero hay que ver si funcionan" – Silver tomo uno de los frascos, lo abrió muy deprisa y se lo dio de beber a Cloud, este con pocas fuerzas logro tomarlo poco a poco.

En poco tiempo ya se había bebido todo el frasco, todos los presentes esperaban que surgiera algún efecto pero no estaban seguros si funcionaria en algo. Su respiración comenzó a ser un poco más constante, un brillo dorado paso por sus ojos, para la impresión de todos su herida comenzaba a cerrarse, no podían creer lo que veían, todas las demás heridas se curaron en unos instantes mientras la principal seguía cerrándose, una vez completamente curado el General sorprendentemente se empezó a levantar, su cuerpo al final quedo completamente curado.

-"¡Me siento genial!" – grito contento el General, todos los presentes todavía no podían sacar la impresión de sus rostros.

-"No lo puedo creer" – dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-"¿De dónde habrá sacado esto el Doctor Iron?" – se preguntó Silver viendo los otros dos frascos.

-"Déjame ver eso" – dijo Luna, Silver le paso un frasco y esta lo sostuvo con su magia, lo destapo y luego empezó a analizarlo – "es la misma energía, estoy segura".

-"¿Pero cómo logro obtenerla?" – se preguntó Silver, vio de nuevo el interior de la caja y entonces logro ver una pequeña nota en la parte inferior, la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"_Hace algunos años descubrí esta extraña sustancia en lo más profundo de las minas, después de hacer varios experimentos con ella me di cuenta de la enorme propiedad curativa que tenía, ninguna magia conocía es capaz de hacer lo mismo, hasta el día de hoy sigo investigándola para descubrir de dónde provino, asegúrate de no desperdiciarla"._

_"Doctor Iron Scissors"._

Tras leer la carta un gran alivio los cubrió a todos, habían logrado salvar al pueblo y también evitaron que un gran amigo muriera, todos sonrieron felices por esta gran victoria, miraron hacia arriba al nuevo escudo que los mantendría a salvo.

-"¡Princesa Celestia!" – escucharon gritar a un pegaso con armadura dorada que venía corriendo hacia ellos, junto a él dos ponys terrestres cada uno con un varios botiquines – "he traído a los doctores como ordeno".

-"Buen trabajo, pero ya hemos resuelto el asunto" – dijo Celestia feliz – "llévalos a atender a los demás heridos".

-"Como ordene" – dijo y después los tres se fueron.

Con el pueblo otra vez a salvo todos se dispusieron a descansar en especial los cuatro invocadores ya que fueron los que más energía usaron, el resto de ellos ayudaron a los médicos con los soldados heridos a tratarlos y a llevarlos al hospital. Los ponys que estaban en el refugio ayudaron a todos aquellos que habían sido poseídos por las sombras, tanto pequeños animales, ponys, grifos, y varias especies más se encontraban entre ellos. Silver acompañaba a Fluttershy hacia su cabaña, ella quería intentar dormir un poco y el asegurarse de que llegara a salvo.

-"Te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras, ve a descansar tú también, debes estar muy agotado" – decía la pegaso.

-"Puede ser peligroso, podría haber quedado alguna sombra dentro del escudo" – dijo Silver paranoico mirando por todos lados, después de acompañarla desde el pueblo pasaron otra vez el pequeño puente y llegaron hasta la cabaña, Fluttershy se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteo a verlo – "recuerda que prometí protegerte de cualquier peligro".

-"En ese caso, gracias por acompañarme" – Fluttershy se rio un poco por la terquedad de Silver, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en una mejilla, el pegaso sorprendido se sonrojo bastante – "nos vemos luego" – dijo ella y entro dejando a Silver solo.

-"Hasta… luego…" – dijo aun sonrojado, sonrió feliz y después dio media vuelta para regresar al pueblo, tenía la intención de ir también a descansar, su próximo destino seria la biblioteca de Ponyville, tendría que acomodar un poco su habitación si quería dormir.

"_Solo un poco más, pequeño hermano"_

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, el pegaso se despertó agitado, un mal sueño de aquellos días oscuros de su vida, la imagen de su hermano con su forma normal de pegaso cruzo por su mente.

-"Solo espero… que aún no sea demasiado tarde para salvarte… hermano" – dijo Silver triste, se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y luego se levantó de su cama.

Salio a paso lento de su habitación y se fijó que la biblioteca estaba arreglada, vio como Twilight y Spike estaban terminando de acomodar unos agujeros en las paredes, la magia de unicornio siempre era útil en cualquier circunstancia.

-"¿Has dormido bien, amigo?" – le preguntó Spike al notarlo.

-"Claro, me caído bien" – respondió Silver con una sonrisa tratando de olvidar ese sueño, el espera que al poder purificar a la oscuridad que atormenta a su hermano pueda liberarlo – "¿ustedes cómo están?".

-"No estaba tan agotado, solo me basto comer unas cuantas gemas y quede como nuevo" – dijo Spike tratando de sonar fuerte.

-"Yo solo tome una pequeña siesta, tampoco estaba muy agotada" – dijo Twilight, entonces Silver camino hacia una de las ventanas y miro para afuera, todavía seguían las reparaciones del pueblo, ahora con la ayuda de los soldados y los ponys de Canterlot, desde ahí podía sentir la energía que desprendía el escudo, se dio cuenta que era más resistente que el anterior.

-"Ahora estarán más seguros con este escudo" – dijo Silver, la unicornio y el dragón sabían a donde quería llegar – "pronto tendremos que irnos de nuevo, ya es hora de ponerle fin a todo esto" – los miro serio, ambos asintieron.

Luego de reunir a los demás los ocho Portadores se habían reunido en el centro del pueblo, las Princesas junto a todo el pueblo se encontraban ahí para despedirlos. Silver hizo aparecer al Invencible sobre ellos el cual ya estaba totalmente reparado.

-"Ya es hora de irnos" – le dijo Silver a la Princesa Celestia.

-"Asegúrense de regresar" – dijo Celestia fingiendo una sonrisa, era claro que no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-"Estaremos bien, Princesa" – dijo Twilight.

-"Recuerda que tenemos una asunto pendiente, chico" – dijo Cloud – "aun no decidimos quien es mejor".

-"Lo descubriremos cuando regrese, General" – dijo Silver.

-"Manténganse fuertes ante todo, no permitan que los derroten" – dijo la Princesa Luna.

-"Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Conserve esto, Princesa" – le dijo Silver a Celestia entregándole aquella pequeña caja blanca.

-"Les será de as ayuda a ustedes" – dijo Celestia.

-"Me quede con uno de los dos restantes, es solo por si tienen algún problema" – dijo Silver.

-"De acuerdo, estaré esperando por ustedes" – dijo Celestia sonriendo.

Se colocaron debajo del enorme cristal rojo de la nave, mientras este los transportaba a su interior se despedían de todos agitando los cascos. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la cabina de mando, Silver tomando una vez más el mando hizo avanzar al Invencible, salieron del escudo adentrándose en la tormenta con rumbo hacia Madain Sari, el lugar en donde se encuentra sellado Golden Sun.

Continuara.


	29. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

Último destino

Día 25

Con Ponyville a salvo detrás de ellos, estaban en camino hacia Madain Sari, el antiguo hogar de Silver y el lugar en donde estaba sellado su hermano. La tormenta como siempre era implacable, incluso más que antes, era señal de que el fin estaba muy cerca. Desde que salieron algo estuvo inquietando al pegaso gris, había estado muy pensativo.

-"Esto muy extraño" – dijo Silver, los demás se acercaron a él al escucharlo.

-"¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó Twilight.

-"Es la tormenta, esa energía, no debería ser tan fuerte, el sello debería estar conteniendo más sus poderes, algo no está bien" – explico él.

-"Según recuerdo, dijiste que le quedaba como mínimo dos meses para que rompiera por completo, todavía nos queda tiempo" – dijo la unicornio, aunque no logro quitar la preocupación de encima al pegaso.

-"Solo espero no haberme equivocado en mis cálculos" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Qué tan lejos estamos?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Muy lejos, si mantengo esta misma velocidad deberíamos llegar al menos en tres días," – dijo el pegaso – "mi pueblo se encontraba casi en los límites de Equestria".

-"Detesto tener que esperar" – dijo Rainbow molesta.

-"La paciencia es una virtud, Rainbow Dash" – dijo Rarity.

-"Como digas" – dijo la pegaso sin prestarle importancia.

-"¿Hace cuánto que no vas a ese lugar?" – preguntó Pinkie.

-"Una semana antes de llegar a Canterlot, fue cuando me di cuenta de que el sello se estaba rompiendo" – explico Silver.

-"Espero que no tengamos ningún problema en llegar" – dijo Applejack mirando a través de la ventana.

-"También yo" – dijo Silver.

Día 26

Mientras avanzaban en varias ocasiones vieron grupos de sombras que se dirigían hacia ellos, Fluttershy respondía rápido invocando a Carbuncle y creando un escudo alrededor de la nave, de esa manera lograban pasar a través de ellos, el escudo de Fluttershy se notaba más resistente que antes, seguramente se debía a la conexión más fuerte que tenía con Carbuncle desde que lograron el Trance.

-"La energía del mundo en verdad es asombrosa, me gustaría poder estudiarla un poco" – decía Twilight, entonces vio el frasco del doctor Iron que tenía Silver, intento acercarse a él para tomarlo sin que este se diera cuenta.

-"Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de hacerlo, Twilight, por el momento lo necesitaremos en caso de emergencia" – dijo Silver divertido por la curiosidad de la unicornio, esta suspiro decepcionada y se alejó del frasco.

Día 27

Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Spike también hacían su parte, cuando los rodeaban demasiado ellos salían y los enfrentaban para apartarlos de la nave, Rainbow y Applejack también demostraban un incremento de fuerza junto a Shiva e Ifrit.

-"En verdad se han vuelto más fuertes" – dijo Spike viendo como las dos lo superaban en poder y fuerza – "yo también seré más fuerte" – hizo más esfuerzo en combatir a las sombras.

Día 28

Así continuaron por el resto del viaje, el Invencible también demostraba mejoras después de haber sido reparado, ahora podía estar más estable en el aire sin importar cuantos golpes recibieran. En un punto más adelante se encontraban sobrevolando un inmenso desierto, era difícil saber si avanzaban, todo se veía exactamente igual a kilómetros de distancia.

-"¿Seguro que no estamos perdidos?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Solo alguien que ha vivido en estas tierras conoce el camino, no se preocupen, estamos cerca" – dijo Silver.

Pocos tiempo después Silver hizo detener la nave, la arena se había mezclado con la tormenta y hacia más difícil ver, por mucho que lo intentaran no lograban ver nada más que la arena rodeándolos.

-"Hemos llegado" – dijo Silver saliendo de la plataforma de comando.

-"Yo no veo nada" – dijo Rainbow tratando de encontrar algo por la ventana.

-"Precisamente, esto es todo lo que quedo de mi pueblo" – dijo Silver, camino fuera de la sala seguido del resto, ellos se imaginaron que verían algunas casas destruidas, pero no había nada.

Se colocaron todos sobre la plataforma de transporte para bajar de la nave. Una vez abajo Silver guardo al Invencible dentro de su Elemento, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, los demás aun dudosos de si estaban en el lugar correcto lo seguían de cerca.

Mientras caminaban lograron ver algunas rocas enterradas en la arena, unas más grandes que otras. El viento volvió a soplar más fuerte bajando más la visibilidad, Silver se detuvo mirando el suelo debajo de él, metió uno de sus cascos en la arena de la cual saco una soga, con sus dientes la jalo levantando lo que parecía ser una pared de roca, debajo un oscuro pasadizo.

-"Entren, rápido" – dijo Silver aun sosteniendo la roca, se veía que era muy pesada, sin perder tiempo todos entraron, de ultimo Silver dejando caer la roca cerrando la entrada.

En interior estaba completamente oscuro, Silver ilumino el lugar con su anillo mostrando un pequeño pasillo rocoso, los guio de nuevo en su interior y un poco más adelante encontraron otra puerta de piedra. Presiono en distintas secciones la puerta haciendo sonar algunos mecanismos, parecía ser una especie de contraseña para poder entrar. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió hacia arriba mostrando otro pasillo oscuro, el pegaso les señalo el interior para que entraran, hicieron caso a eso, de ultimo entro Silver y la puerta cayo pesadamente detrás de ellos, se escucharon de nuevo los mecanismos de manera que si querían volver a abrirla debían usar la misma contraseña.

-"¿Ahora en dónde estamos?" – preguntó Rainbow.

-"En el mural de los condenados" – dijo Silver, por todo el lugar varias antorchas de encendieron, el lugar no era muy grande, seguía siendo todo rocoso y muy antiguo, pero en el fondo de la cámara vieron algo que les llamo la atención.

-"¿Acaso ese es...?" – Fluttershy se sorprendió con lo que vio, en un muro estaba marcada la figura de un dragón negro de perfil, se veía aterrador, todos quedaron helados al verlo, tenía muchas partes borrosas pero podía distinguirse bien.

-"Es mi hermano" – dijo Silver, es sus palabras podía notarse su tristeza, se acercó hasta el muro y coloco una de sus pezuñas sobre él - ¿qué es esto?" – retrocedió sorprendido.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – le preguntó Spike.

-"Las… las marcas…" – para sorpresa de todos la figura del dragón empezó a desvanecerse, al final solo quedo la sección alrededor de los ojos, estos brillaron con una tenia luz roja – "no deberían haber desparecido tan rápido" – el terror se marcó en su rostro.

-"Bienvenido a casa, Silver" – escucharon una voz siniestra y familiar sobre ellos, enfrente de ellos un humo negro apareció del cual apareció Gorz – "te estábamos esperando".

-"¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!" – grito Silver furioso.

-"Solo apresure un poco lo inevitable, tu hermano estaba muy ansioso por verte así que manipule el tiempo alrededor de este lugar" – explicaba el murciélago– "el tiempo corría más rápido aquí que en el resto del mundo" – levanto una de sus garras y la coloco sobre el muro – "de esta manera su regreso sería más pronto" – comenzó a reír.

-"Eso lo veremos" – dijo Applejack corriendo hacia él.

-"Silencio" – levanto su otra garra hacia la pony terrestre y esta quedo. completamente petrificada – "ustedes serán los primeros en apreciar su resurrección" – debajo de todos ellos se abrió un portal, este comenzó a tragarlos lentamente sin dejar que se movieran – "Elementos del Caos" – después de decir eso fueron absorbidos completamente, Gorz volteo a ver de nuevo el muro – "solo un poco más".

Cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban cayendo en una oscuridad infinita, aquellos que eran capaces de volar por alguna razón no podían usar sus alas, tampoco podían usar magia. Desconocían si llegarían a algún lado, no sabrían decir cuánto tiempo tenían cayendo. Una luz roja apareció cegándolos a todos por unos instantes.

-"¿En dónde estamos?" – se preguntó Fluttershy, después de abrir los ojos vio que se encontraban en una enorme plataforma hecha de rocas, la nada los cubría y no había ningún camino.

-"Miren hacia adelante" – dijo Applejack, todos miraron a donde señalo, en el otro lado de la plataforma había una gran puerta negra.

-"¿Acaso será la salida?" – Twilight tenía sus dudas, podría ser una trampa.

-"No creo que tengamos más opciones, veamos de que se trata" – dijo Silver comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

A los pocos pasos que dio el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza, varias rocas comenzaron a levantarse del suelo por toda la plataforma, después de varias sacudidas los temblores cesaron mostrando que todas estas habían quedado alineadas formando muchos muros altos, se había creado un laberinto.

-"No otra vez" – dijo Rainbow molesta – "ya habíamos pasado por esto".

-"Al menos esta vez quedamos todos juntos" – dijo Rarity, a diferencia de la vez que pasaron por la prueba de Discord en aquel laberinto esta vez no tenían que preocuparse de buscar a los demás.

-"Traten de no alejarse mucho, podrían haber más trampas" – dijo Twilight, ya decididos ingresaron al laberinto.

Pasando por cada pasillo siempre alertar, revisaban si estaba despejado y avanzaban hasta la siguiente esquina. Twilight había memorizado la dirección en que estaba la puerta y les decía por donde tenían que ir, así se mantuvieron por un rato sin ningún problema. En un punto encontraron tres pasillo en la misma dirección, Twilight pensó con cuidado por unos segundo y entonces eligió el pasillo de la derecha, pero al pasarlo un muro se levantó impidiendo que pudieran regresar, además escucharon como otro muros también se levantaban y bajaban en distintas partes del laberinto. El suelo debajo de ellos se ilumino y luego los transporto a otra zona de la plataforma, ahora no sabrían decir en qué dirección debían ir.

-"¡Demonios!" – grito molesto Spike dándole una patada al muro detrás de ellos.

-"No puede ser, estábamos tan cerca" – dijo Twilight triste – "lo siento chicos".

-"No te desanimes, aún podemos seguir" – le dijo Silver.

-"No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente" dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-"Le mostraremos a ese tonto murciélago con quien se está metiendo" – dijo Applejack, eso logro levantar el ánimo de la unicornio.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Twilight.

"_Cree en ti misma y hallaras el camino"_

Escucho en su mente, por unos segundos se sorprendió pero decidió seguir ese consejo, se concentró en los caminos que tenía alrededor, fue cuando sintió una presencia que la guiaba hacia una de las direcciones, sin esperar corrió en ese dirección seguida de los demás.

Esa presencia la guiaba por todo el laberinto, en varias ocasiones los uros seguían moviéndose cortándoles el camino, pero Twilight siempre conseguía otra ruta por la cual ir.

Delante de ellos ya podían ver a la puerta negra, pero un muro comenzó a levantarse para impedirles el paso. Esta vez no se dejarían atrapar, corrieron más de prisa y saltaron sobre el muro logrando llegar al otro lado. El suelo volvió a temblar pero esta vez mostrando al laberinto entero rompiéndose en pedazos y perdiéndose en el vacío de la oscuridad, ahora solo quedo una pequeña roca con la puerta enfrente de ellos.

-"¡Lo hemos logrado! – grito feliz Pinkie.

-"Buen trabajo Twilight" – la felicito Applejack.

-"No fue gran cosa" – dijo Twlight.

-"¿Qué estamos esperando?, vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esa puerta" – dijo Spike corriendo hacia ella.

Pero algo lo detuvo que lo hizo levitar y lo arrojo hacia atrás, los pony fueron a ver si estaba bien y en eso aparecieron cuatro seres encapuchados entre ellos y la puerta.

-"¡A un lado!" – dijo Silver corriendo hacia ellos, pero también fue empujado hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada, aún era incapaz de poder volar.

-"No irán a ningún lado" – dijo uno de los encapuchados, levanto uno de sus brazos mostrando una garra, entonces alrededor de cada uno de ellos empezó a formarse una esfera. Cada uno quedo encerrado en una de ellas sin poder hacer nada para escapar, sin poder usar ningún tipo de magia no podrían escapar de ahí.

-"¡Déjennos salir!" – gritaba Rainbow Dash pateando la esfera pero esta no cedía.

-"¡Peleen, cobardes!" – gritaba Applejack.

-"Nuestro deber es solo detenerlos" – dijo otro encapuchado.

-"¿No pueden llamar a uno de esos Eidolones?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"No puedo comunicarme con Madeen, algo está interfiriendo" – dijo Silver.

-"Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí" – dijo Twilight.

"_Todo tiene su punto débil"_

-"Otra vez esa voz" – dijo Twilight en voz baja – "¿acaso eres un Eidolon?".

"_Me impresiona tu sabiduría, puedo ayudarte a liberarte pero necesito de tu cooperación"_

-"¿Puedes hacerlo?, pero ni siquiera puedo usar magia, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?" – se preguntaba ella sin saber cómo podría salir de ahí sin usar magia.

"_La sabiduría puede ser el arma más poderosa para quien sabe usarlo, recuérdalo bien"_

-"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó ella.

"_Soy Ramuh, el sabio de las tormentas, ahora __Twilight__ Sparkle, invócame"_

-"¡Rayo del Juicio!" – grito Twilight llamando la atención de todos, sobre ellos se formaron varias nueves liberando fuertes rayos, de entre ellas apareció un anciano con una túnica de color verde y blanco, además de tener una muy larga barba y un cetro con dos cuchillas en la punta.

-"Increíble, logro invocar a Ramuh" – dijo Silver feliz.

-"¿Cómo es posible que lograra usar magia?" – dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-"Una simple barrera no es nada para mí, fue fácil de atravesar" – dijo Ramuh haciendo eco con su voz en toda la zona, entonces levanto su cetro reuniendo todos los rayos en el – "sirvientes de la oscuridad, desaparezcan" – lanzo con fuerza su cetro, este choco contra el suelo liberando cientos de rayos, lograron alcanzar a los encapuchados haciéndolos retroceder y además rompió las esferas en donde los Portadores estaban atrapados.

-"Al fin libres, muchas gracias, amigo" - le dijo Applejack a Ramuh.

-"¡Ya puedo volar! – dijo Rainbow feliz en el aire.

-"También pude romper la barrera, ahora podrán luchar libremente" – dijo Ramuh.

-"Yo me encargo de ellos" – dijo Spike, creció en un instante y lanzo una fuerte llamarada sobre los encapuchados, estos desaparecieron al instante – "fue muy sencillo".

-"Bien hecho" – dijo Silver, después se dirigió a Twilight – "tú también hiciste un gran trabajo".

-"Eso fue mucho más que increíble" – le dijo Pinkie abrazándola.

-"En realidad, todo fue gracias a Ramuh" – dijo ella apenada.

-"Al contrario, fuiste tú la que me permitió ayudarlos" – dijo Ramuh – "pero ya es momento de irme, llámame de nuevo si me necesitas" – se eleve hacia las nubes y desapareció entre ellas, después de unos segundos estas también lo hicieron.

-"Es mejor apresúranos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos quede" - dijo Applejack, todos asintieron y después se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Se apresuraron y abrieron rápido la enorme puerta y pasaron por ella, en el otro lado se encontraron de frente a un castillo, era más grande que el de Nightmare Moon, sobre él una noche totalmente oscura sin luna y sin estrellas.

-"Ya hemos llegado, es hora de ponerle fin a esto" – dijo Silver, corrieron hasta el castillo por un corto tramo, llegaron frente a las puertas de este y las abrieron empujándolas, ya adentro se encontraron con unas largas escaleras que subían hasta donde llegaba la vista, en el fondo de esta se podía ver un fuerte brillo rojizo, detrás de ellos la puerta desapareció dejándoles claro que ya no podían regresar.

-"Igual no teníamos pensado irnos sin terminar con esto" – dijo Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rainbow Dash" – dijo Rarity sonriendo.

-"Es hora de hacerle pagar a ese sujeto por todo lo que ha hecho" – dijo Pinkie.

-"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" – le preguntó Twilight a Silver.

-"Mi hermano debe ser detenido cono sea, estoy listo" – dijo decidido el pegaso.

Estaban por comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero algo los detuvo, una barrera los encerró a todos y alrededor de este aparecieron de nuevo los cuatro encapuchados.

-"Me temo que aún no podrán hacer eso" – dijo uno de ellos.

-"Deberán pasar sobre nosotros primero" – dijo otro de ellos.

-"Ya los derrote una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo" – dijo Spike.

-"Ahora será diferente" – dijeron todos los encapuchados a la vez.

Levantaron sus brazos y la barrera brillo con intensidad, luego de eso Spike desapareció en un instante, sorprendidos todos se aterraron, después fueron Rarity y Rainbow Dash, en poco tiempo ya todos habían desaparecido, entonces la barrera se disipo y los encapuchados también desaparecieron.

"_Los Elementos separados son más vulnerables"_

Silver despertó acostado en el suelo, aun desorientado con lo que sucedió se levantó con dificultad, tu vista estaba medio nublada mientras se acostumbrada a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, intento caminar hacia adelante y tropezó con algo, bajo la vista y vio que se trataba de Twilight quien seguía inconsciente.

-"Twilight …despierta…" – le decía aun desorientado, tardo unos segundos en hacer que lograra abrir los ojos.

-"¿Qué… sucedió?" – se preguntó ella intentando ponerse de pie.

-"Nos emboscaron… pero no tengo idea a donde nos trajeron" – ya estaba reconociendo más la zona, era como una cueva.

-"Oh ya despertaron" – escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon vieron a Pinkie saltando hacia ellos.

-"Pinkie… ¿has visto a los demás?" – preguntó Silver.

-"No he visto a nadie más y eso que revise casi toda esta cueva" – respondió Pinkie – "pero si vi algo curioso, al final de este camino hay una gran puerta, pero está muy lejos y pude llegar a ella".

-"¿Una puerta?, llévanos hasta ella" – le dijo Twilight.

-"Claro, síganme" – se fue saltando seguida de ambos.

"_Uno a uno los Portadores caerán"_

-"¿En dónde estarán los demás?" – se preguntaba el pequeño dragón un poco asustado, hace poco se había despertado en medio de un bosque, todos los arboles estaban completamente secos y un densa niebla casi no lo dejaba ver – "tienes que ser valiente Spike, Rarity podría estar en peligro y necesita de mi ayuda" – se imaginó a el mismo salvando muy heroicamente a Rarity del ataque de varias sombras, con más valor camino hacia adelante decidido.

"_Destruiremos todo rastro de esperanza"_

Aquella pegaso amarilla empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, frente suyo y apenas distinguiéndola vio a Applejack, esta veía hacia todos lados como haciendo guardia, Fluttershy se levantó llamando su atención.

-"Fluttershy, ¿cómo te sientes, dulzura?" – preguntó la granjera.

-"Un poco mareada" – dijo la pegaso frotándose los ojos con sus pezuñas – "¿qué es este lugar?" – preguntó, observo a su alrededor y vio un largo campo de hierbas secas, sobre ellas dos soles los cuales hacían que toda la zona hirviera – "que calor hace".

-"Busquemos a ver si encontramos a los demás, no pienso quedarme en este horno toda mi vida" – dijo Applejack, entonces ambas comenzaron a caminar sin saber a dónde llegarían.

"_La luz sucumbirá ante la oscuridad"_

-"Este lugar sí que brilla" – decía Rarity viendo su reflejo en un estanque de agua cristalina.

-"¿Quieres dejar eso por favor?" - le dijo Rainbow Dash sin mucho humor – "tenemos que encontrar a los demás y tú solo ves tú reflejo en cada estanque que vemos" – se encontraban en el interior de unas cuevas con muchos estanques de agua, el agua brillaba bastante debido a unos rayos de luz que pasaban por algunos agujeros del techo.

-"Eso no quiere decir que no pueda admirar el hermoso paisaje" – dijo Rarity aun viendo su reflejo mientras se acomodaba su melena, Rainbow suspiro fastidiada.

Silver, y Twilight seguían a Pinkie Pie por esa larga cueva, mientras más avanzaban notaron como esta se iluminaba cada vez más, fue entonces que la pony rosada se detuvo, frente a ellos habia un gran vacío completamente oscuro.

-"Ese esa que esta por allá" – señalo Pinkie, levantaron la vista hacia una saliente del otro lado de la gran caída, en ella había una puerta de hierro negra.

-"Ya he recuperado mi magia, puedo llevarnos hasta allá" – dijo Twilight – "acérquense y no se muevan" – les dijo, Pinkie y Silver hicieron lo que dijo, la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno haciéndolos desparecer, pocos segundos después aparecieron sobre la saliente, enfrente de ellos estaba la puerta.

-"Espero pueda llevarnos con los demás" – dijo Silver caminando hacia ella, unas rocas se levantaron del suelo y fueron lanzadas hacia él, Silver reacciono rápido y salto hacia atrás esquivándolas, cuando vio más adelante vio a uno de los encapuchados de antes cuidando la puerta.

-"Aun no es la hora, no puedo permitirles pasar" – dijo el encapuchado.

Entre la densa niebla Spike logro ver un extraño objeto más adelante, curioso por lo que podría ser corrió en esa dirección, cuando llego hasta el lugar vio entre algunos árboles una puerta negra.

-"Es igual a la de antes" – fue hasta ella, coloco sus garras contra la puerta para intentar abrirla pero esta no se movía – "es pesada" – dijo Spike, por todo el lugar una brisa comenzó a soplar, al principio fue suave pero después se volvió una tormenta que separo a Spike de la puerta tirándolo al suelo, cuando se levantó frente a él vio a un encapuchado.

-"Te recomiendo que te alejes de esta puerta" – dijo.

-"Que molestos son ustedes" – dijo Spike enojado.

-"Como odio… este lugar" – dijo Applejack cansada de tanto calor – "¿en dónde demonios esta la salida?".

-"Puedo unas rocas por allá" – señalo Fluttershy a una pila de rocas más adelante – "podemos descansar un poco ahí… y aprovechar la sombra" – estaba igual de cansada.

-"Buena idea, vamos" – dijo Appelajck, las dos corrieron deprisa con las ultimas fuerzas que les quedaban, no tardaron mucho cuando llegaron bajo la sombra de las rocas, cayeron al suelo respirando agitadas del cansancio – "este lugar… no tiene fin" – estuvieron descansando en ese lugar por corto tiempo, ya con energías seguirían buscando una forma de salir de ahí, mientras seguían caminando algo llamo mucho la atención de ambas, una puerta negra sobre una plataforma de piedra.

-"Es como la que vimos antes, seguramente nos llevara con los demás" – dijo Fluttershy emocionada y corrió hacia ella.

-"Ten cuidado, podría ser una trampa" – le dijo Applejack corriendo detrás de ella.

Pero antes de llegar una pared de fuego se levantó cortándoles el paso, de entre las llamas salió una figura familiar para ellas, uno de los encapuchados que las trajeron a ese lugar.

-"No les será tan sencillo pasar por aquí" – dijo el encapuchado.

-"Algo me decía que esto pasaría" – dijo Applejack.

Más allá de los estanques Rainbow y Rarity encontraron unas escaleras hechas de piedras que subían más allá de sus vistas, a ambos lados de esta había unas cascadas con el agua igual de cristalina, decidieron subir las escaleras para a donde las llevaría.

-"Espero que valga la pena subir estas escaleras" – se quejó Rarity.

-"Vamos no seas perezosa" – le dijo Rainbow Dash en broma.

-"Deberías agradecer que soy una dama y no puedo decir malas palabras" – dijo la unicornio, vio una vez más las escaleras y después suspiro – "¿podrías llevarme?".

-"¿Cómo se dice?" – preguntó Rainbow saboreando la respuesta.

-"Por favor" – dijo Rarity sin poder ocultar su enojo, entonces Rainbow la tomo de sus cascos delanteros y voló a gran velocidad sobre las escaleras, rápidamente llagaron a la cima, en ella vieron un fuente delante de ellas y más allá una puerta negra.

-"Al fin podremos salir de aquí" – dijo Rainbow emocionada, tomo a Rarity de nuevo y voló hacia la puerta, pero cuando paso sobre la fuente esta disparo una columna de agua evitando que siguieran y haciéndolas caer, cuando se dieron cuenta frente a ellas apareció uno de los encapuchados de antes.

-"Deberán pasar sobre mi si desean continuar" – dijo el encapuchado.

"_El fin aguarda"_

Continuara.


	30. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

Los cuatro elementos del caos

Ahora con las Portadores separados no serían capaces de usar los Elementos, fueron separados en cuatro zonas en las cuales en cada una tuvieron un encuentro con los encapuchados de antes, estos no parecían simples enemigos como los que han enfrentado anteriormente.

-"Soy Lich, el guardián del elemento tierra" – dijo el encapuchado frente a Silver, Twilight y Pinkie Pie, su atuendo se rompió mostrando una figura que parecía la misma muerte, un esqueleto con varios cráneos sobre él, una larga capa negra y dos grandes cuchillas que sobresalían de sus garras, con una siniestra risa lo miro – "los campos de la muerte son mis dominios" – extendió sus cuchillas.

-"Estén listas, se ve que es muy fuerte" – dijo Silver.

* * *

-"¿Acaso quieres impedir que rescate a Rarity?" - dijo Spike, entonces se rodeó de llamas verdes tomando su forma de dragón adulto – "pasare sobre ti como sea".

-"Pequeño dragón, no serás un oponente digno de mi" – dijo el encapuchado, su traje se desvaneció saliendo algo disparado a gran velocidad hacia los aires, cuando logro detallarlo se trataba de un dragón verde de tres cabezas, era un poco más grande que el – "Mi nombre es Tiamat. Guardián del elemento aire. Te demostrare lo que es un verdadero dragón" – rugió con fuerza y después voló hacia Spike

* * *

-"¡Apártate de nuestro camino!" - gritó Applejack corriendo hacia el encapuchado, cuando llego justo en frente de él giro su cuerpo y levanto con fuerza sus cascos traseros para impactarle un buen golpe, pero este se desvaneció por completo en una nube de cenizas – "¿a dónde te fuiste?" – se preguntó Applejack buscándolo con la mirada.

-"¡Applejack, sobre ti!" – grito Fluttershy a los lejos.

La granjera levanto la vista viendo como algo venia cayendo sobre ella, dio un salto hacia atrás evitando ser aplastada mientras esperaba que se disipara el polvo para ver de qué se trataba. Ante ella se levantó una mujer de color gris con una larga cola de serpiente de color roja, tenía seis brazos y una espada en cada mano.

-"Soy Marilith, el guardián del elemento fuego, por deseo de mi amo debo eliminarlas" – dijo la serpiente cubriendo de fuego las espadas.

* * *

-"No pareces ser gran cosa, me encargare de ti rápidamente" – dijo Rainbow Dash chocando sus cascos.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Rainbow Dash, no se confíes mucho" – dijo Rarity.

-"Ustedes contaminan mi agua pura, sus existencias debe ser eliminadas" – dijo el encapuchado, entonces se deshizo de su traje mostrando su forma, era una especie de criatura marina de color con varios tentáculos – "Soy el guardián del elemento agua, Kraken".

(Nota del autor: todas las batallas suceden de manera simultánea).

* * *

-"Pinkie, ven conmigo, Twilight, tu cúbrenos" – les dijo Silver a sus compañeras.

-"Cuenta conmigo" – dijo Pinkie preparándose para atacar.

-"Los protegeré lo más que pueda con mi magia" – dijo Twilight.

Silver y Pinkie corrieron al encuentro de Lich, este los esperaba con sus cuchillas extendidas. Silver se adelantó tomando vuelo con mucha velocidad, Lich sacudió sus cuchillas con intención de cortarlo pero Silver fue más rápido pasando entre ellas y acertando su embestida en un costado de este. Pinkie aprovecho que estaba distraído para acercarse a él usando algunos movimientos de lucha también acertándolos, este intento cortarla pero también demostró una increíble velocidad en sus movimientos, Lich clavo una de sus cuchillas en el suelo causando un temblor, la zona debajo de Pinkie de elevo con fuerza mandándola hacia el aire, este fue hacia ella apuntando sus dos cuchillas, pero cuando estaba por acertarle su ataque un escudo rodeo a la pony terrestre protegiéndola del ataque, detrás de él apareció Silver embistiéndolo otra vez y alejándolo de Pinkie, ambos lograron llegar al suelo esperando otra oportunidad para atacar mientras Lich se recuperaba de ese ataque.

-"¡Gracias Twilight!" – le dijo Pinkie a la unicornio agitando sus pezuñas.

-"No te distraigas, esto aún no termina" – dijo Silver mientras Lich se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos.

* * *

-"Veamos de que eres capaz" – le dijo Tiamat a Spike.

-"Te derrotare, ya lo veras".

Tiamat demostró ser muy rápido en el vuelo, Spike intentaba alcanzarlo con sus llamaradas pero nunca lograba acertarle un ataque. Tiamat cada vez que podía se acercaba a él creando un tornado con sus alas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, en varias ocasiones Spike terminaba estrellándose en el suelo pero no se rendiría y volvía al aire.

Spike seguía con sus ataques pero Tiamat siempre lograba esquivarlos, el dragón de tres cabezas también usaba sus garras para hacerle numerosos cortes a Spike, su piel era dura y aguantaría los ataques pero no sería para siempre.

-"No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi" – dijo Tiamat, Spike solo lo miro con mucho enojo y continuo con sus ataques.

* * *

-"¡Fuego del Infierno!" - gritó Applejack invocando a Ifrit, el carnero apareció a un lado de ella cubierto en llamas – "esta vez si tendrás un poco de pelea, compañero".

-"Estoy ansioso" – dijo Ifrit.

-"Usaras fuego contra fuego, esto será interesante" – dijo Marilith, se movió de un lado a otro directo hacia ellos apuntándolos con sus espadas, estos se quedaron quietos mientras ella se acercaba, cuando sus espadas estaban por cortarlos apareció un escudo que las repelió.

-"Yo también luchare, puedes contar conmigo" – dijo Fluttershy con Carbuncle a un lado de ella.

-"Es bueno tener a los amigos apoyándote" – dijo Applejack sonriendo, miro a Marilith la cual tomo su distancia – "¿estás listo?" – le preguntó a Ifrit.

-"Por supuesto" – contesto él golpeando sus puños, después ambos corrieron hacia Marilith.

* * *

-"Déjanos pasar, horripilante bestia" – decía Rarity tomando su distancia de Kraken y lanzando rayos de magia, aunque estos no parecían hacerle mucho daño al guardián, Rainbow Dash por su parte se mantenía en el aire atacándolo y al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado con sus tentáculos, estos eran muy rápidos.

-"Casi no puedo ni acercarme" – dijo Rainbow llegando con Rarity.

-"Jamás podrán vencerme con ese nivel tan bajo de ataques" – con sus dos tentáculos principales las apunto y de ellos lanzo un disparo de una sustancia negra, estas apenas lograron evitarlo dándose cuenta que el suelo en donde cayó se empezó a derretir – "ríndanse y al vez perdone sus miserables vidas".

-"¡Eso nunca!" - gritó Rainbow haciendo brillar su Elemento – "¡Polvo de Diamantes!" – a un lado de ella apareció Shiva – "enseñémosle una lección a este calamar" – esta asintió de acuerdo, Rainbow extendió sus alas y voló hacia arriba lo más alto que la cueva le permitía, mientras Shiva creo varias púas de hielo las cuales lanzaba hacia Kraken, este usando sus tentáculos las destruía antes que lograran llegarle.

-"Patético" – dijo Kraken pero eso no hizo que Shiva se detuviera, en el aire Rainbow comenzó a volar rodeando todo el lugar, parecía que estaba tomando impulso.

-_"Ya verás lo que puedo hacer"_ – pensó Rainbow.

* * *

-"Admiro su trabajo en equipo, pero eso no durara mucho tiempo" – dijo Lich con su siniestra voz, se elevó un poco en el aire mientras recitaba una extrañas palabras, temiendo lo peor cada uno se preparó para lo que fuera – "todo sobre la tierra está en mi rango de ataque, ya no tienen a donde escapar" – alrededor de todo el lugar en donde estaban se elevaron unos muros de rocas, estos formaron una especie de domo dejándolos completamente encerrados y a oscuras, Twilight lanzo una bengala de luz sobre ellos dejándolos ver, vieron por todos lados y Lich había desaparecido.

-"Esto no es bueno, ¿en dónde se metió?" – preguntó Silver mirando cada rincón del lugar.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento" – dijo Twilight un poco asustada.

-"No se preocupen, mientras estemos juntos nada malo nos puede suceder" – dijo Pinkie sonriendo para alentarlos.

En eso todo el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza, se formaron grietas por todos lados que se dirigían hacia ellos, Twilight los rodeo con una burbuja y esta se elevó para evitar ser alcanzada por el terremoto, debajo de ellos el suelo entero se destrozó dejando muchos cráteres por todos lados.

De la nada apareció Lich sorprendiéndolos y lanzando varios cortes en la burbuja, después volvió a desaparecer.

-"¿Qué estará tramando?" – se preguntó Twilight.

-"Llévanos al suelo, aquí adentro no podemos hacer nada" – le dijo Silver – "si vuelve a usar otro terremoto nos elevas de nuevo".

-"Muy bien" – asintió Twilight bajando la burbuja y llegando al suelo.

Una vez más apareció Lich de la nada con sus cuchillas levantadas, Silver aparto a las chicas y con su velocidad de vuelo las esquivo para después embestirlo con una serio de golpes, después este volvió a desaparecer.

-"No podemos seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlo" – sugirió la unicornio.

-"Llama a ese sujeto de la barba" – dijo Pinkie refiriéndose a Ramuh.

-"Ramuh no podrá hacer nada contra él, hay que intentar otra cosa" – dijo Silver preparándose para transformarse en dragón.

-"Estoy al tanto de esa habilidad tuya, Silver" – en medio de ellos apareció de nuevo Lich sorprendiéndolos e interrumpiendo la invocación, con una de sus cuchillar logro hacerle un corte profundo en el hombro de Silver – "a partir de ahora ustedes están acabados" – luego de decir eso desapareció, Silver cayó al suelo debido al dolor del corte.

-"Como… duele…" – se quejaba el pegaso.

-"Debo tratar tu herida, quédate quieto" – dijo Twilight usando un hechizo de curación sobre la herida, pero había algo raro con en ella, Silver no estaba sangrando y además no podía cerrarla – "no puede ser, no quiere sanar".

-"Resiste un poco Silver, ya haremos algo" – le dijo Pinkie para intentar calmarlo, este seguía quejándose por el dolor.

-"No es una herida cualquiera" – Lich volvió a aparecer frente a ellos, Twilight Pinkie se colocaron entre él y Silver – "pronto su cuerpo dejara de moverse y eventualmente morirá" – comenzó a reír, Twilight lanzó un rayo de magia hacia el pero desapareció antes de le diera.

-"Entonces… moriré…" – dijo Silver sonando más débil.

-"No digas eso, no dejare que eso suceda" – decía Twilight casi llorando.

-"No puedes morir, Silver" – decía Pinkie también a punto de llorar – "Fluttershy se pondría muy triste".

-"Yo…" – sus palabras se cortaron y su cuerpo se paralizo, después sus ojos quedaron en blanco, Silver había muerto.

* * *

-"Es… muy fuerte" – Spike estaba en el suelo de rodillas y muy lastimado, en el aire Tiamat lo veía detenidamente.

-"Vivir con los ponys te ha hecho un dragón débil, no sabes lo que es sentirse libre y destruir todo a tu paso, jamás serás un verdadero dragón si sigues viviente con esa raza inferior" – le dijo Tiamat.

-"¡Cállate!" - gritó Spike mientras lentamente se levantaba – "no permitiré que hables así de mis amigos" – su cuerpo se envolvió de llamas verdes, lleno de ira voló de nuevo contra él.

Spike logro aumentar su velocidad considerablemente, alcanzo a Tiamat muy rápido y comenzó a lanzarle varias llamaradas, algunas lograron llegarle y se apartó rápido de Spike.

-"Eso es, siente la ira" – dijo Tiamat riendo – "esa es la verdadera naturaleza de un dragón".

Spike sin querer detenerse siguió con sus ataques, apenas y lograban alcanzar a Tiamat pero esta vez sí estaba haciéndole daño.

-"Tanto poder desperdiciado" – dijo Taimat, después de esquivar un ataque de Spike se situó rápidamente detrás de él, con sus tres bocas creo un aura que rodeo a Spike, este pareció un poco debilitado debido a esta, después el aura se desprendió de él y fue absorbida por Tiamat – "deliciosa energía".

-"¿Qué me hiciste?" – se preguntó Spike tambaleándose.

-"Tengo la habilidad de poder absorber energía" – dijo Tiamat, después desde sus alas creo fuertes brisas que arrojo a Spike contra el suelo – "veamos si puedo hacer que desbordes más" – levanto una de sus garras lanzándole un fuerte zarpazo el cual lo arrojo contra el suelo – "veamos si puedo hacer que desbordes más" – volvió a reír.

-"Te hará falta más que eso para derrotarme" – dijo Spike levantándose del suelo todavía agotado por la energía que le absorbió, pero aun lleno de ira rodeo su cuerpo otra vez de fuego.

* * *

Tanto Applejack como Ifrit peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra Marilith, esta resulto ser muy rápida moviéndose por tierra pero ellos también podían serlo. Ifrit cubría de fuego sus piernas y brazos dándole más fuerza y velocidad, Applejack también ya que compartía la misma energía con él. Marilith solo se limitaba a cubrirse con sus espadas y contra atacar cada vez que podía, pero siempre eran repelidos por los escudos de Fluttershy y Carbuncle.

-"Resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que creí" – dijo en voz baja Marilith tomando distancia de ellos.

-"Hacemos un gran trabajo en equipo" – les dijo Applejack a Ifrit y Fluttershy que estaban cerca de ella.

-"Ya lo creo" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Creí que sería una oponente más fuerte" – dijo Ifrit.

-"No deberías confiarte mucho" – le dijo Carbuncle.

Marilith fue contra ellos prendiendo en fuego sus espadas, comenzó a lanzar cortes en todas direcciones mientras se acercaba más. Carbuncle creo otro escudo que los cubrió a los tres, este recibió todos los ataques de Marilith y se mantenía firme.

-"¡Ahora!" – gritó Applejack, entonces ella y Ifrit salieron disparados fuera del escudo embistiendo con fuerza a la serpiente, después esta volvió a tomar distancia con su cuerpo lastimado.

-"Hora de probar otra estrategia" – dijo Marilith, en un rápido movimiento se enterró en la tierra debajo de ella desapareciendo por completo.

Estos se quedaron alertas a cualquier ataque, si podía moverse por debajo del suelo podría atacar desde cualquier dirección, Fluttershy y Carbuncle también estaban alertas para hacer otro escudo para cuando volviera a atacar.

-"¿En dónde te metiste, serpiente rastrera?" – se preguntaba Applejack.

A un lado de ella Marilith emergió del suelo saltando sobre ella con sus espadas en llamas, Applejack logro verla pero no podía esquivarlo a tiempo, Ifrit se interpuso en su ataque cubriendo su cuerpo de llamas bloqueándolo, después Marilith volvió a sumergirse en la tierra.

-"¿Estas bien?" – le preguntó Applejack a Ifrit.

-"Solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños, estoy bien" – respondió él.

-"Lo siento Applejack, fue muy rápida, no reaccione a tiempo" – se disculpó Fluttershy.

-"No te preocupes dulzura, gracias a Ifrit no me paso nada" – dijo la granjera.

-"No te distraigas, aquí viene otra vez" – dijo Ifrit, Marilith apareció de nuevo atacando desde otra dirección con sus espadas en llamas, Ifrit encendió su cuerpo otra vez y carga una fuerte embestida contra ella, se formó una explosión con el contacto de ambos ataque que obligo a los a retroceder.

-"Mi turno" – dijo Applejack subiendo sobre Ifrit y usarlo como impulso para dar un largo salto llegando en frente de Marilith, antes de que lograra cubrirse con sus espadas recibió varias patadas de Applejack que la derribo.

La mujer serpiente no perdió tiempo y volvió a enterrarse en la tierra, nuevamente estuvieron alertas por si aparecía. Debido al fuerte calor que hacía Applejack y Fluttershy estaban agotadas.

-"Hace demasiado calor" – dijo Fluttershy acalorada.

-"Aguanta un poco más, ellos podrán vencerla" – le dijo Carbuncle para animarla.

En eso la tierra detrás de ellos pareció explotar, voltearon alarmados viendo como Marilith los apuntaba con sus espadas, Applejack e Ifrit corrieron hacia ella lo más rápido que podían para ayudarla.

-"Debo hacer un escu…" – la visión de Fluttershy fue nublada por una visión de Silver, este se encontraba frente a ella sonriéndole, por alguna razón esa visión la lleno de una gran tristeza – "… Silver..." – dijo en voz baja, la espadas ya estaban muy cerca de ella, pero antes de llegarle Carbuncle salto en frente de ella creando un pequeño escudo sobre él, por suerte logro bloquear todas las espadas haciendo que Marilith retrocediera y volviese a enterrarse.

-"¡Fluttershy!" - gritó Applejack llegando a su lado junto con Ifrit – "¿qué te paso?" – Applejack se impresiono al verla llorando y con una cara muy pálida.

-"¿Fluttershy?, ¿qué te ocurre?" – le preguntó Carbuncle, pero esta no contesto sino que rompió en un fuerte llanto.

* * *

-"Nuestros ataques no le hacen nada" – decía Rarity, sus rayos de magia no le hacían ningún efecto a Kraken y las lanzas de hielo de Shiva los bloqueaba con sus tentáculos.

-"Basta de juegos" – dijo Kraken, con sus dos tentáculos superiores lanzo varios disparos de tinta, gracias a que esos ataques eran lentos tenían oportunidad de esquivarlos, pero no le quitaban lo aterradores como ya que disolvían completamente en donde caían.

Mientras tanto en el aire, Rainbow Dash ya había tomado suficiente impulso, subió de nuevo hasta la parte superior de la caverna y después descendió en picada sobre Kraken.

-"Veamos qué haces contra esto" – dijo ella, su cuerpo fue rompiendo poco a poco la barrera del sonido, al final con una explosión con color de arcoíris salió disparada con una increíble velocidad.

Kraken logro ver su ataque, creo una burbuja de agua a su alrededor y esta recibió todo el ataque de ella, la burbuja estaba frenándola pero debido al poderoso ataque estaba haciendo retroceder. El suelo debajo del guardián se estaba agrietando mientras resistía el ataque de la pegaso, entonces hizo estallar la burbuja deshaciendo su ataque y arrojando a Rainbow hacia atrás cayendo al suelo cerca de Rarity y Shiva.

-"¿Estas bien, Rainbow?" – le preguntó Rarity ofreciéndole una pezuña para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Eso creo" – respondió ella usando tomando su pezuña para levantarse mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con su con otra pezuña – "creí que solo la Re-implosión Sónica bastaría para derrotarlo".

-"Su defensa es muy fuerte, hace falta más poder para atravesarla" – dijo Shiva.

-"Nada de lo que intenten podrá contra mi" – dijo Kraken, entonces levanto todos sus tentáculos.

Desde todas direcciones de la caverna comenzó a acumular agua concentrándola sobre él y aumentaba a cada segundo. Llego un punto en la que su tamaño era enorme y fue entonces que la lanzo sobre ellas, una cantidad inmensa de agua que seguro las aplastaría. Rainbow Dash tomo rápido una de las pezuñas de Rarity y se elevaron, Shiva uso su poder para hacer lo mismo. Pero no lograron escapar completamente del ataque, una parte de este logro arrastrarlas con él, un remolino se formó con la misma agua sin dejarlas escapar, después de un tiempo se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo esparciéndolas por el lugar mientras escupían agua tratando de recuperar el aire.

-"¿Están bien las dos?" – les preguntó Shiva, al ser su elemento un derivado del agua no sufrió mucho daño, pero en el caso de ellas dos era otra historia.

-"Supongo… que si…" – respondió Rarity tosiendo agua.

-"Ahora tengo que secar mis alas" – dijo Rainbow agitando sus alas para secarlas, ambas vieron como Kraken se acercaba a ellas levantando sus tentáculos para lanzarles esa tinta corrosiva – "Shiva, detenlo".

Shiva asintió con la orden de Rainbow, con ambas manos toco el suelo del cual empezaron a salir púas de hielo que se dirigían hacia Kraken. Este al notarlo cambio de objetivo disparando al suelo enfrente de él evitando que siguieran apareciendo más de estas. Entonces Rarity se unió al ataque, sabiendo que simples ataques de magia serian inútiles contra el utilizo un hechizo que había aprendido recientemente, se trataban de pequeñas bolas de fuego. Estas si demostraron hacerle daño a Kraken debido a que empezó a retroceder, Shiva también siguió con sus ataques creando más púas de hielo, estaban haciéndolo retroceder y defenderse con sus tentáculos.

-"Muy bien chicas, sigan así" – les dijo Rainbow, ya había secado por completo sus alas y volvió al aire – "manténganlo así" – empezó a tomar impulso nuevamente para hacer otro ataque.

Así continuaron las dos con sus ataques conteniendo a Kraken el cual seguía defendiéndose de estos, en el aire Rainbow estaba volando más rápido que antes para tomar impulso de tal manera que estaba creando un tornado alrededor de los demás. Ya después de pocos minutos Rainbow ya tenía una gran velocidad para ejecutar su ataque, fue entonces que subió hasta lo más alto y con un movimiento rápido cambio su dirección hacia abajo apuntando al guardián, con otra explosión de arcoíris fue directo hacia él.

-"¡Es suficiente!" – rugió Kraken, viendo el ataque que se dirigía hacia el levanto sus dos tentáculos principales, desde ellos lanzo dos poderosos disparos de agua a presión, estos impactaron contra Rainbow antes de poder llegar hasta el haciendo que te tambaleara y su dirección se afectara causando que pasara a un lado de este y estrellándose contra el suelo – "solo han sido una gran molestia, es hora de ponerle fin a esto" – en las paredes de la caverna se empezaron a hacer grietas por todos lados, en pocos segundos estas se rompieron liberando una gran cantidad de agua, el techo sobre las escaleras por las cuales llegaron se derrumbó bloqueándolas por completo, todo el lugar comenzó a inundarse rápidamente.

* * *

Twilight y Pinkie no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, la vida de Silver se desvaneció en frente de ellas y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Derramando lágrimas seguían viendo su cuerpo inerte.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando… Silver…" – decía Twilight cubriéndose el rostro con sus pezuñas.

-"¡Todo esto es su culpa!" - gritó Pinkie furiosa al aire, se levantó del suelo intentado encontrar a Lich – "¡devuélvenos a nuestro amigo!".

-"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso" – dijo Lich apareciendo enfrente de Pinkie – "yo solo controlo la muerte" – desde una de sus garras lanzo un pequeño rayo de color rojo directo hacia ella, pero Pinkie logro esquivarlo saltando hacia un lado – "tu no eras mi objetivo" – rio Lich desapareciendo otra vez.

Pinkie alarmada por lo que dijo volteo hacia donde estaba Twilight para ver aterrada como esta había caído al suelo completamente inmóvil, corrió hasta y la levanto, está aún estaba bien, podía mover los ojos y estaba respirando para su alivio, pero algo llamo su atención, desde su cola y extendiéndose por su cuerpo poco a poco se estaba volviendo de un color marrón.

-"¿Pero… que es esto?" – se preguntó Pinkie temiendo lo peor.

-"Pinkie… me siento… débil…" – dijo Twilight con voz apagada.

-"Resiste un poco Twilight, algo se me ocurrirá" – le dijo Pinkie entrando en la desesperación.

-"La vida puede ser tan frágil, tan difícil de crear pero fácil de destruir" – escucho detrás de ella esa voz siniestra, pero no tenía el valor de voltear – "a tu amiga no le queda mucho tiempo, después será tu turno" – después de eso solo quedo el silencio en la oscuridad.

En medio de los dos Pinkie se quedó llorando, a su izquierda el cuerpo de Silver y a su derecha Twilight cuyo cuerpo estaba casi consumido por ese color, estaba completamente destrozada por ver como dos de sus mejores amigos morirán ante ella sin poder hacer nada.

-"Amigos… perdónenme… solo soy una inútil" – decía Pinkie entre llantos.

-"Nosotros… sabíamos… a que… nos enfrentábamos…" – le dijo Twilight – "no es… tu culpa…" – forzó una sonrisa.

-"¿De qué sirve ser un Portador de la Armonía si no puedo salvar a mis amigos?" – se preguntó.

-"Por favor… no llores... yo… no te culpo de nada…" – todo el cuerpo de Twilight termino siendo consumido a la vez que cerró los ojos lentamente y dejo de respirar.

Completamente destrozada, Pinkie se quedó llorando sobre los cadáveres de sus amigos, en ese instante ya no le importaba más nada, solo quería que todo su sufrimiento terminase.

"_No dejes que tu espíritu se rompa, todavía puedes hacer algo"_

Escucho una extraña voz en su mente, pero con lo triste que estaba no le tomo ninguna importancia, su vista no se separaba de sus amigos y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

"_¡Escúchame!"_

"¿Quién… eres…?" – preguntó a la nada sin importarle si recibía alguna respuesta.

"_Puedo ayudar a tus amigos, pero necesito que te levantes y pelees"_

-"Ellos están muertos… ya no hay nada que hacer…".

"_Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer"_

-"¿Acaso solo eres producto de mi imaginación?" - se preguntó ella – "ya debí haber enloquecido".

"_Te puedo asegurar que soy muy real y también puedo asegurarte que puedes volver a ver a tus amigos"_

-"¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?".

"_Tienes que confiar en mi"_

-"Ya es hora de reunirte con tus amigos" – Lich apareció detrás de ella levantando sus cuchillas sobre ella.

-"¿Me lo prometes?" – preguntó Pinkie.

"_Lo prometo"_

Pinkie se colocó de pie mientras el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, miro una vez más a sus amigos, después volteo hacia Lich con una expresión seria, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

"_¡Hazlo!"_

-"¡Flamas de Renacimiento!" – gritó Pinkie, el tiempo volvía a la normalidad mientras su Elemento brillaba y alrededor de ambos aparecían llamas.

Sobre Pinkie se abrió una especie de portal de color rojo, desde el salió una enorme ave con plumas de color fuego, verdes y azules. Esta batía sus alas con fuerza rodeando a Lich de sus llamas, esta debido a eso retrocedió cubierto de estas.

-"Soy Phoenix, soberana de la resurrección" – dijo el ave, Pinkie se quedó boquiabierta ante ella, esta observo los cuerpos de Silver y Twilight, entonces voló sobre ellos esparciendo unas pequeñas llamas en sus cuerpo, poco a poco el color natural de sus cuerpos fue regresando y empezaron a moverse, como si solo habrían estado durmiendo se levantaron.

-"¡Chicos!" – gritó Pinkie emocionada de verlos vivos y salto sobre ellos abrazándolos – "me alegra tanto que están bien".

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" – se preguntó Silver – "yo estaba muerto".

-"Fue todo gracias a Phoenix" – le dijo Pinkie, entonces Silver y Twilight levantaron sus vistas viendo a la imponente ave sobre ellos.

-"¿Nos revivió?" – se preguntó Twilight.

-"Estoy impresionado, lograste invocar a uno de los Eidolones más antiguos" – dijo Silver.

Lich ya se había liberado de las llamas, extendiendo sus cuchillas se dirigió hacia ellos con gritos espeluznantes.

-"No esta vez" – dijo Silver transformándose en dragón, voló hacia el envuelto en llamas, antes de que Lich lograra cortarlo con sus cuchillas Silver las esquivo girando sobre él y llegándole por detrás, lo tomo de los brazos y se elevó con el – "¡Phoenix, ayúdame!" – le grito al ave y esta voló a su lado, entonces arrojo a Lich lo más alto que pudo y empezó a cargar una gran llamarada, Phoenix sacudía sus alas creando una tormenta de llamas. Ambos ataques se unieron y llegaron hasta Lich cubriéndolo por completo y destruyendo el domo de tierra que este había creado, es pocos segundos el cuerpo de Lich desapareció en cenizas.

-"¡Bien hecho!" – gritó Pinkie feliz, Silver volvió a tierra regresando a su forma de pegaso, sobre ellos volaba Phoenix la cual empezó a desaparecer.

-"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda" – le dijo Twilight.

-"Deberías agradecerle a tu amiga, ella fue la que me llamo" – dijo Phoenix.

-"Salvaste nuestras vidas, Pinkie" – le dijo Silver – "muchas gracias".

-"Todo sea por mis queridos amigos" – dijo ella abrazando a ambos, Phoenix termino de desaparecer y poco después el resto del domo se derrumbó, frente a ellos estaba aquella puerta que podría sacarlos de ahí.

-"¿A dónde creen que nos lleve esa puerta?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Creo saber a dónde" – dijo Silver caminando hacia ella, Twilight y Pinkie lo siguieron, abrieron la puerta y una brillante luz los cubrió.

* * *

-"Ya no te debe quedar mucha energía, ¿por qué molestarse en seguir luchando?" – dijo Tiamat en el aire viendo a Spike que volaba en frente de él, apenas podía mantenerse en el aire, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y respiraba muy exhausto.

-"Te demostrare… que soy… un verdadero dragón" – dijo Spike en su límite.

-"¿Hablas en serio?" - preguntó Tiamat burlándose – "apenas puedes hablar, ¿cómo si quiera piensas hacer eso?" - se acercó a él rápidamente quedando frente a frente – "si tanto quieres morir entonces te daré ese placer" – con una de sus garras lanzo un zarpazo que lo arrojo hasta el suelo.

Sin poder levantarse solo pudo ver hacia donde estaba Tiamat, abrió la boca lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego, sin mucho esfuerzo el dragón verde la bloqueo con una de sus garras.

-"Todavía puedo…" – decía Spike pero Tiamat llego hasta el colocando una de sus patas en su pecho.

-"Estas acabado. Acéptalo de una vez. Nunca serás un dragón de verdad" – dijo Tiamat, comenzó a hacer presión con su pata causándole mucho dolor a Spike.

Tanto al cansancio y el dolor obligaron a Spike a retomar su forma normal volviendo a ser el pequeño dragón, Tiamat se burló ante ello, lo tomo con una de sus garras y la lanzo con fuerza contra varios árboles derrumbándolos todos, mientras seguía riendo se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta quedándose frente a ella custodiándola.

Mientras tanto con Spike, estaba debajo de unos árboles atrapado, el dragón estaba muy herido, Tiamat demostró estar a un nivel muy por encima de él, sin energía para levantarse de nuevo ya se estaba dando por vencido.

-"¿No soy… un verdadero dragón…?" – se preguntó Spike, entonces cerro los ojos.

"_¿Es ese tu deseo?"_

Abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar una voz, esta le pareció muy familiar, trato de hacer memoria en donde la había escuchado hasta que lo recordó.

-"Eres… el que me hablo aquella vez…" – recordó esa voz que provino del anillo, aquella que lo convenció de usarlo.

"_Responde"_

-"Quiero ser un dragón de verdad" – respondió Spike.

"_¿Con que propósito deseas eso?"_

-"Yo… quiero ser fuerte… para proteger a los que quiero…" – dijo Spike todavía muy débil.

_"Puedo ayudarte, pero primero debes prometerme algo"_

-"¿Qué es?, hare lo que sea" – dijo Spike casi suplicando.

"_No debes dejar que el poder te consuma, ¿puedes hacerlo?"_

-"Puedo hacerlo" – dijo Spike decidido.

"_Te concederé una parte de mi poder, ahora libéralo"_

El cuerpo de Spike fue rodeado por una extraña energía, esta le estaba devolviendo todas sus fuerzas. Movió todos los troncos que estaban sobre él y fue creciendo tomando su otra forma, más adelante logro ver a Tiamat cuidando la puerta, este se sorprendió al verlo levantarse.

-"Así que todavía te quedan fuerzas" – dijo Taiamat caminando hacia el – "me encargare de absorberlas todas" – se elevó volando hacia él.

Spike vio cómo se acercaba, entonces abrió que desbordaba fuego verde descargando una feroz llamarada superior a todas las que había lanzado antes, Tiamat confiado fue a interceptarla para bloquearla pero fue más poderosa de lo que pensó y esta logro hacerle mucho daño, se apartó de la línea de ataque y cayó al suelo envuelto en llamas, luego rodeo su cuerpo de viento para apartarlas de él.

-"¿De dónde has sacado esta fuerza?" – preguntó Tiamat levantándose.

-"Ven a averiguarlo" – dijo Spike extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia lo alto, Tiamat hizo lo mismo siguiéndolo de cerca.

Spike se concentraba en lanzar sus llamaradas las cuales habían aumentado su fuerza y velocidad, por otra parte Tiamat aun usando su velocidad superior las esquivaba y lanzaba tornados hacia Spike intentando sacarlo de balance y derribarlo. En varias ocasiones Spike lograba acertarle sus ataques pero el dragón verde volvió al ataque, sus ataques habían aumentado de fuerza pero seguía sin ser suficiente para vencerlo.

"Todavía es muy fuerte, necesito más poder" – dijo Spike tomando distancia de Tiamat para planear una estrategia diferente.

"_Entonces permíteme participar en esta batalla"_

-"¿Acaso eres una de esas cosas que llaman los demás?" – preguntó Spike.

"_Preferiría que usaras el termino Eidolon"_

-"Esta bien, señor Eidolon" – dijo Spike disculpándose, en ese momento solo lanzaba llamaradas para que Tiamat no se acercara mucho.

"_Busca en tu mente, confía en tu Elemento y solo entonces podre manifestarme ante ti"_

El tiempo se congelaba alrededor de Spike, cerró los ojos buscando el poder para llamarlo, su cuerpo brillo con un aura dorada y su Elemento brillo con intensidad.

-"¡Mega Fulgor!" – rugió Spike.

Sobre ellos dos se abrió un inmenso portal del cual podía sentirse una poderosa energía, desde este salió un enorme dragón de color negro incluso más grande que Spike y Tiamat, con un fuerte rugido sacudió toda la zona.

-"Soy Bahamut, rey de los dragones" – hablo con una gruesa voz uno de los Eidolones más poderosos de Edén, ambos dragones quedaron impresionados, podían sentir un inmenso poder proveniente de ese dragón negro, este descendió hasta quedar a un lado de Spike – "buen trabajo, Spike, no cualquiera podría tener la suficiente habilidad para invocarme".

-"Yo… tal vez no sea tan débil como creí…" – dijo Spike todavía impresionado por Bahamut.

-"Ante mi vista no lo eres" - dijo Bahamut, entonces miro de frente a Tiamat – "¿estás listo?" – le preguntó a Spike, este lo escucho y se calmó.

-"Por supuesto" – afirmo Spike.

Spike y Bahamut volaron hacia Tiamat, este prefirió tomar distancia viendo lo poderoso que era el dragón negro, intento apartarlos creando varios tornados a su alrededor. Bahamut se adelantó y pasó entre ellos sin ningún problemas deshaciéndolos, Spike lanzo algunas bolas de fuego las cuales algunas alcanzaron a Tiamat, cuando Bahamut llego en frente de él uso sus garras y lanzando varios zarpazos los cuales este no logro esquivar. Tiamat cayó en la cuenta que no estaba al nivel de Bahamut, pensando que este no tendría idea de sus habilidades logro sujetas una de sus garras, entonces comenzó a drenar su energía.

-"Tu sed de poder acaba contigo" – dijo Bahamut sin intentar evitar que Tiamat siguiera absorbiéndole energía.

Entonces Tiamat sintió su cuerpo más pesado, la energía que había absorbido se estaba desbordando de su cuerpo sin poder controlarla, se alejó de Bahamut intentando controlarla pero sin éxito.

-"Has absorbido la energía de un ser espiritual, una energía que va más allá de tu imaginación" – decía Bahamut – "una energía que jamás podrás controlar" – miro a Spike que estaba a su lado – "acabemos con él" – Spike asintió.

Spike empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de fuego en su boca, Bahamut por su lado estaba haciendo lo mismo, el mismo viento se extinguió alrededor de ellos, ya cargadas dos poderosas bolas de fuego las liberaron sobre Tiamat, sin poder moverse recibió directamente ambos ataques. Una explosión devastadora fue lo que se originó que elimino por completo al dragón y arranco todos los arboles del bosque por la onda expansiva, después de casi un minuto cuando los restos de la explosión se desvanecieron lo único que quedo fue la puerta que custodiaba Tiamat. Spike bajo al suelo volviendo a su forma original mientras recuperaba el aliento, Bahamut también bajo aterrizando a su lado.

-"No importa lo que digan de ti, eres un verdadero dragón, nunca lo olvides" – dijo Bahamut mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

-"Gracias por tu ayuda… te estoy muy agradecido…" – dijo Spike con una sonrisa para cuando ya se había ido, miro la puerta negra y camino lentamente hacia ella, al abrirla una fuerte luz lo cubrió.

* * *

Applejack intentaba calmar a Fluttershy la cual no dejaba de llorar, Ifrit se quedó cubriéndolas a las dos de un próximo ataque de Marilith, Carbuncle miraba preocupado a Fluttershy intentado saber qué fue lo que la hizo ponerse así.

-"Fluttershy, cálmate por favor" – le decía Applejack pero sin éxito.

-"Silver… Silver…" – no dejaba de repetir ese nombre.

-"¿Qué sucede con Silver?" – preguntó Carbuncle.

-"Algo muy malo le paso… no sé cómo explicarlo… de repente vi a Silver… parecía que se estaba despidiendo…" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" – se preguntó Applejack.

-"¡Aquí viene de nuevo!" – gritó Ifrit al ver a Marilith salir de la arena para atacarlas, los tres se quedaron alrededor de Fluttershy para protegerla, sin ella Carbuncle no podría crear escudos tan resistentes.

-"Parece que uno de ustedes ha caído, mucho mejor para mi" – dijo Marilith, Ifrit corrió hacia ella con los puños cubiertos de llamas, Marilith hizo lo mismo con sus espadas.

En el momento en que se encontraron se inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Llamas saltaban por todas partes cada vez que uno de los dos atacada, Ifrit tenía un poco de desventaja ya que no tenía con que cubrirse de las espadas, la mujer serpiente levanto todas las espadas juntándolas y cargándolas de energía, Ifrit se sorprendió al ver que sus brazos desaparecieron, en el aire alrededor de él vio cientos de luces pasar rápidamente, entonces sintió como por todo su cuerpos aparecían numerosos cortes, al parecer ella fue demasiado rápida con sus ataques que no los pudo ver, Ifrit cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

-"Dos menos" – dijo Marilith viendo a los tres restantes, entonces se arrastró hacia ellos.

-"Tenemos que proteger a Fluttershy" – le dijo Applejack a Carbuncle.

-"De acuerdo" – dijo el, ambos se colocaron delante de ella para detener a Marilith.

Carbuncle creo un pequeño escudo sobre los tres, no sería tan resistente como los anteriores pero podía soportar algunos ataques. Applejack corrió al encuentro de Marilith, mientras se acercaban esta preparaba sus espadas para atacarla, al momento en que estuvieron de frente Marilith lanzo cortes en todas direcciones directos hacia Applejack, ella lo vio venir y entonces se arrastró por el suelo pasando debajo de todas estas, unas vez las paso piso fuerte el suelo saltando con fuerza directo al rostro de la serpiente golpeándola con mucha fuerza con sus cascos traseros tirándola al suelo más atrás.

-"No deberías subestimarme" – dijo Applejack ajustando su sombrero.

-"Tratare de hacerlo otra vez" – dijo Marilith levantándose y atacándola de nuevo.

Applejack hacia todo lo posible de esquivar sus ataques, en varias ocasiones si no hubiese sido por el escudo ya habría caído. Le costaba mucho encontrar de nuevo una abertura para atacar, siempre que creía haber encontrado una espada se atravesaba en su camino obligándola a retroceder. Marilith aprovechó el momento y salto sobre ella con sus espadas encendidas, Applejack no tenía manera de esquivar ese ataque, simplemente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero en ese momento sintió que algo paso corriendo a su lado y detuvo el ataque, abrió los ojos y vio que había sido Ifrit que estaba envuelto en llamas.

-"Espero que aún no te hayas olvidado de mi" – dijo Ifrit sonriendo, solo con la fuerza de sus brazos detuvo cada una de las espadas, pero debido a la cantidad de llamas que lo rodeaban sus heridas estaban cicatrizando rápidamente.

-"Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, compañero" – dijo Applejack.

-"No me agradezcan aun, esta batalla todavía no termina" – dijo Ifrit.

-"Eres más resistente de lo que aparentas" – rio Marilith.

Ifrit enojado aparto las espadas y entonces con rápidos movimientos ataco con numerosos golpes a Marilith, rápidamente Applejack corrió hacia ella y también atacándola con fuertes patadas. Entre los dos estaban haciéndola retroceder sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Marilith logro mover dos de sus espadas bloqueando una patada de Applejack y un golpe de Ifrit, entonces salto hacia atrás enterrándose nuevamente en la tierra.

-"Esa… cobarde" – dijo Applejack agotada, ya había hecho grandes esfuerzos enfrentándola y ahora ya estaba en su límite, entonces recordó a Fluttershy y fue hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba ella junto con Carbuncle – "¿cómo se encuentra?" – preguntó.

-"No muy bien" – respondió Carbuncle preocupado por su condición.

-"Por favor Fluttershy… estoy segura que a Silver debe estar bien…" – Applejack intento calmarla – "ese sujeto no morirá tan fácilmente… lleva muchos siglos enfrentándose a muchos peligros…".

-"Es que… no puedo evitar sentirme así…" – dijo Fluttershy todavía llorando.

-"Ahí viene de nuevo" – dijo Ifrit llamando la atención de Applejack, esta volteo viendo como Marilith emergía del suelo para atacarlos, pero esta ya no podía moverse debido al cansancio. Ifrit pudo ver que su invocadora ya no estaba en condiciones para luchar, entonces avanzo para evitar que llegara hasta ellos.

-"Silver…" – dijo Fluttershy en voz baja, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió los oídos, quería olvidarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En un instante todo desapareció, todo había quedado tan silencioso que podría jurado que se había quedado sorda, aparto sus pezuñas de sus orejas y siguió sin poder escuchar nada, entonces decidió abrir los ojos, se encontraba flotando en un espacio completamente negro, miro por todas partes buscando a sus amigos pero sin éxito.

-"¿Chicos?, ¿en dónde están?" – preguntó a la oscuridad sin recibir respuesta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía muy sola, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos de nuevo tratando de despertar de esa posible pesadilla.

"_No tengas miedo, ya estoy aquí"_

Escucho una voz baja muy familiar delante de ella, pero su miedo no le permitía abrir los ojos, siguió tirada en el suelo. Sintió que algo le sujeto las pezuñas con amabilidad y las aparto de sus orejas.

"_Abre los ojos, ya no hay nada de que temer"_

Esta vez logro escuchar mejor esa voz y entonces la reconoció, abrió los ojos de prisa y ahí lo vio enfrente de ella, era Silver.

-"¡Silver!" – gritó de la impresión y entonces sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo – "creí… creí que te habías ido" – lo abrazo más fuerte.

-"Tranquila, había quedado atrapado en una situación difícil y ya todo está bien" – la consolaba – ", pero tienes que volver, Applejack te necesita" - entonces la miro directo a los ojos – "te prometo que muy pronto me reuniré contigo, por eso tienes que luchar y ser fuerte".

-"Esta bien… lo haré" – sonrió fuertemente mientras las ultimas lagrimas dejaban de caer.

-"Eso quería escuchar" – sonrió, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse – "debo regresar con las demás, te estaré esperando del otro lado de la puerta" – desapareció por completo.

Fluttershy se incorporó limpiándose las lágrimas y después mostro una mirada decidida, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, después los abrió de nuevo y había regresado con los demás, ahora ya no estaba llorando, su mirada era la misma, Carbuncle y Applejack se sorprendieron al ver ese cambio de actitud.

-"¿Fluttershy?, ¿ya estas mejor?" – preguntó Carbuncle.

-"Si lo estoy, discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado" – dijo ella sonriéndoles, entonces vio más delante de ella la batalla que libraba Ifrti contra Marilith – "ahora hare mi parte" – dijo.

Su Elemento se ilumino cubriendo su cuerpo, el resplandor se extendió hacia Carbuncle y Applejack, estos sintieron como sus fuerzas regresaban, Applejack noto que sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente y ya no se sentía tan cansada.

-"¿Desde cuándo puede hacer esto?" – preguntó Applejack impresionada.

-"Desde ahora" – contesto Fluttershy, extendió más el resplandor guiándolo hasta Ifrit, igualmente este lo envolvió dando los mismos resultados, se sintió más fuerte que nunca, esquivo un ataque de las espadas de Marilith y conecto un fuerte golpe en su estómago arrojándola con fuerza hacia atrás estrellándola contra unas rocas.

-"Este poder, proviene de Edén" – dijo Ifrit, volteo hacia los demás y vio que era Fluttershy la que estaba haciendo eso – "has evolucionado tus habilidades como invocadora" – le dijo.

-"Eso es increíble" – dijo Carbuncle emocionado.

-"Déjame intentarlo entonces" – dijo Applejack preparada para luchar otra vez.

Con una increíble velocidad corrió hacia Marilith, esta apenas se estaba levantando después de ese golpe de Ifrit, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Aplpejack llego enfrente de ella, haciendo uso de todos sus cascos uso varios combos de golpes haciéndole gran daño a esta.

-"¡¿Cómo es posible?!" – se preguntó ella mientras recibía los feroces ataques de Applejack.

Applejack se hizo a un lado ya que detrás de ella venia corriendo Ifrit, aumento más su velocidad y embistió con fuerza contra la serpiente. Está muy herida uso sus espadas para poderse levantar, logro notar el extraño resplandor que los rodeaba y también que provenía de aquella pegaso amarilla más atrás de ellos, salto hacia atrás enterrándose en la tierra.

-"Hay que acabar con ella de una vez, ya no soporto más ese lugar" – dijo Applejack viendo por donde podría atacarlos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Ifrit.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabia era que esta vez ellos no serían el objetivo, en el lugar en donde estaba Fluttershy el suelo detrás de ella exploto de repente mostrando a una furiosa Marilith apuntando todas sus espadas hacia ella.

-"¡Muere!" – gritó ella, a lo lejos Applejack e Ifrit vieron lo que estaba pasando y corrieron deprisa hacia Fluttershy, pero parecía que no llegarían a tiempo.

Carbuncle se dio la vuelta alarmado tras escuchar como la tierra se abrió detrás de ellos, Fluttershy apenas y volteo la cabeza para mirarla, estaba completamente calmada.

-"Te tengo" – dijo ella.

El ataque de Marilith se frenó de repente, entonces se vio rodeada de una enorme burbuja, mas enojada todavía comenzó a lanzar cortes en esta para romperla, pero sin ningún éxito, era completamente irrompible.

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Fluttershy?" – preguntó Applejack llegando con ella junto a Ifrit.

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien" – dijo Fluttershy volteando a verla – "ya me imaginaba que me atacaría en cualquier momento así que siempre estuve preparada".

-"Entonces puedes dejarnos el resto a nosotros" – dijo Ifrit preparándose para atacar a lo que Fluttershy se apartó.

Aun con el resplandor de Fluttershy rodeándolo salto para atacar a Marilith, atravesando el escudo el cual desapareció después de eso. Applejack también salto al ataque, entre los dos usaron muchos movimientos de golpes debilitándola rápidamente sin ella poder hacer nada. Al final después de tumbarla al suelo los dos saltaron con fuerza a cierta altura para después caer como si fuesen meteoros, el impacto cayó directamente sobre Marilith creando gran cráter debido a la fuerza de este.

-"Se terminó" – dijo Ifrit mirando a MAarilith, tanto su cuerpo como sus espadas se empezaban a agrietarse y romperse.

-"Es hora de irnos" – dijo Applejack, los dos salieron del cráter y fueron hasta donde estaban Fluttershy y Carbuncle.

-"Que buen trabajo en equipo, chicos" – dijo Carbuncle feliz.

-"Muchas gracias amiguito" – dijo Applejack sonriendo.

-"Supongo que ya podemos irnos" – dijo Fluttershy mirando la puerta negra a lo lejos.

-"Dalo por hecho" – dijo Applejack.

-"¡No tan rápido!" – escucharon un grito detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron impresionados como Marilith salía del cráter, su cuerpo seguía agrietándose y se veía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo – "¡ustedes se irán conmigo!" – levanto sus espadas cubriéndolas con fuego azul, entonces las arrojo hacia al aire justo en el momento en que su cuerpo se quebró por completo y se rompió desapareciendo por completo.

Las seis espadas los cayeron en picada directo hacia ellos con una increíble velocidad, sin tener oportunidad de esquivarlos se cubrieron como mejor pudieron, se escucharon una explosiones y después el sonido del metal rompiéndose pero no sintieron ningún daño, cuando levantaron la vista vieron sobre ellos un escudo de color verde el cual recibió todo el impacto.

-"Me había asustado por un momento, te has vuelto más rápida en eso, buen trabajo" – le dijo Applejack a Fluttershy.

-"En un placer" – sonrió Fluttershy, después el escudo desapareció.

-"Nuestro trabajo ha terminado, nos vemos después" – dijo Ifrit que comenzaba a desaparecer.

-"Igualmente, no duden en llamarnos si nos necesitan" – dijo Carbuncle también desapareciendo, en pocos segundos solo quedaron ellas dos.

-"Hay que reunirnos con los demás" – dijo Applejack, Fluttershy asintió y ambas caminaron en dirección a la puerta, llegaron hasta ella y la abrieron, entonces una brillante luz las cubrió.

* * *

La caverna se seguí inundando rápidamente, no había manera de bloquear todas la fugas de agua a tiempo. Rainbow se había recuperado del choque y apenas noto lo que sucedía se voló hasta la parte superior de la caverna, Shiva floto hasta ella sosteniendo a Rarity. En donde estaba Kraken el agua ya lo había cubierto desapareciendo dentro de ella, no tenía por donde escapar de ese lugar.

-"Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido" – dijo Rarity alterada.

-"Estoy pensando" – dijo Rainbow Dash, entonces miro a Shiva y se le ocurrió un plan -"Shiva, congela toda esa agua" – le dijo.

-"Muy bien" – Shive dejo a Rarity con Rainbow y descendió hasta quedar a unos metros sobre el agua, comenzó a crear un ventisca alrededor de ella, después la expandió por toda la zona congelando poco a poco el agua, después de unos pocos segundos logro congelar toda el agua e incluso la que entraba en la caverna.

-"Bien hecho" – dijo Rarity, todas descendieron para aterrizar sobre el duro hielo – "parece ser muy resistente" – dijo sintiendo el hielo en sus cascos.

-"Lo malo es que tenemos un problema, la puerta quedo debajo del hielo" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Podría usar mi hechizo de fuego y hacernos camino hasta ella" – sugirió Rarity.

Escucharon un ruido debajo de ellas, el hielo comenzó a romperse y entonces Kraken salto fuera de este quedando enfrente de ella, este grito muy fuerte haciendo que se cubrieran los oídos, todo el hielo se rompió en un instante y el agua volvió a entrar en la caverna. Rainbow Dash y Rarity quedaron paradas sobre dos fragmentos del hielo y Shiva flotaba sobre ellas.

-"Tendrán que usar algo mejor que eso" – dijo Kraken volviendo a sumergirse en el agua.

-"Si se mantiene debajo dela gua no podremos hacer nada contra el" – dijo Rarity balanceándose sobre el hielo para no caerse.

-"Oye Shiva, ¿puedes respirar debajo del agua?" – le preguntó Rainbow que volaba a un lado de Rarity.

-"Soy un espíritu, para mí no es posible ahogarme" – respondió ella.

-"Entonces seguro funcionara, haz que salga esa cosa".

-"De acuerdo" – dijo el hada de hielo, después se sumergió también en el agua nadando velozmente hacia el fondo.

Mientras nadaba, en lo profundo logro ver a Kraken, se encontraba cuidando la puerta negra, este logro ver que ella se acercaba y con todos sus tentáculos la ataco para alejarla de ahí. Con movimientos rápidos Shiva lograba esquivar todos sus ataques mientras se seguía acercando a él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca congelo parte del agua creando varias lanzas las cuales las arrojo hacia él. Con sus tentáculos ocupados en atacarla las lanzas pasaron a través de ellos con su blanco fijo, Kraken no tuvo más opción que moverse del lugar, incluso con su tamaño seguía siendo una criatura marina y con un movimiento rápido de aparto de ahí evitando el ataque.

-"Nada mal, pero veamos qué haces con esto" – dijo Kraken.

El suelo que estaba en lo profundo debajo de Shiva se rompió creando una pequeña grieta, desde esta se creó un remolino el cual empezó a succionarla sacudiendo el agua de la superficie, ella intento nadar en dirección contrario pero resulto ser muy fuerte, viendo que no tenía manera de escapar decidió dejar de nadar y dejar que el remolino la succionara, bajo las manos y empezó a crear un fragmento de hielo la cual crecía rápidamente, cuando estaba por ser tragada dejo caer el enorme fragmento el cual bloqueo por completo la grieta y deshaciendo el remolino, nado de prisa hacia la superficie saliendo del agua y flotando hacia donde estaban Rainbow Dash y Rarity.

-"Sera difícil hacer que salga, bajo el agua él tiene toda la ventaja" – les dijo Shiva.

-"¿Qué más podríamos intentar?" – se preguntó Rarity, todavía estaba sobre el fragmento de hielo el cual empezaba a derretirse.

-"Si tan solo pudiésemos deshacernos de toda esta agua" – dijo Rainbow, el nivel del agua había aumentado bastante y ya estaban a unos cuantos metros del techo.

-"Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, no nos queda mucho tiempo" – dijo Rarity viendo lo poco que faltaba para que el agua llenara toda la caverna y las ahogara.

Vieron que el agua volvía a sacudirse debajo de ellas, fue entonces que Kraken emergió delante de ellas sorprendiéndolas.

-"Me divertiré con ustedes un poco en el tiempo que les queda" – dijo él.

Con sus tentáculos ataco a Rarity pero Rainbow la tomo a tiempo en que destruyo el hielo en donde estaba, la pegaso y la hada se alejaron de él ascendiendo y quedando cerca del techo, Kraken siguió con sus ataques, Shiva podía esquivarlas con facilidad pero Rainbow se le hacía difícil tratando de que no lastimara a Rarity, varios de los tentáculos golpearon el techo creando pequeñas grietas de las cuales comenzó a salir más agua.

-"Esto no es nada bueno" – dijo Rarity asustada.

-"¡Shiva, atácalo!" – le dijo Rainbow a su Eidolon.

Shiva obedeció creando más lanzas de hielo y arrojándolas hacia él, Kraken volvió a sumergirse evitando ese ataque, pocos segundos después salto desde el agua en otro punto volviéndolas a sorprender atacando de nuevo con sus tentáculos, estos golpearon a Rainbow haciendo que soltara a Rarity y esta cayera al agua hundiéndose en ella, los mismos tentáculos golpearon con fuerza el techo creando grandes grietas de las cuales salió agua en abundancia, sin saber que hacer Rainbow se quedó congelada viendo como el agua las atrapaba también y la caverna se terminaba de llenar. Shiva intento nadar hacia ella para ayudarla pero fue atrapada por los tentáculos de Kraken y jalada hacia lo profundo.

-_"¿Acaso este es nuestro fin?" - _pensó Rarity – _"y eso que habíamos llegado tan lejos" – _más arriba de ella vio como Rainbow también se hundía, cerró los ojos esperando el final, en su mente pasaron imágenes de todos sus buenos momentos con sus amigos.

"_¿Piensas rendirte tan pronto?"_

-_"¿Quién eres?, ¿acaso ya estoy muerta?"_ – preguntó Rarity en sus pensamientos.

"_Todavía te queda camino por recorrer, no dejes que esto te detenga"_

_-"¿Qué puedo hacer?, no puedo hacer nada en este momento"_ – dijo ella.

_"Se pueden hacer muchas cosas sin en verdad te lo propones"_

-_"¿Que podría hacer para salvarme a mí y a mi amiga?"_ – preguntó.

"_Confía en ti misma y en tu Elemento, así hallaras tu respuesta"_

-_"¿Confiar?" _– Rarity pensó en lo que dijo, se concentró tratando de conseguir la respuesta, ante ella apareció una criatura cuadrúpeda pero estaba muy oscuro y podía verla bien, entonces una luz apareció sobre esta iluminando todo, se trataba de su Elemento, podía sentir una extraña energía que la rodeaba, fue ahí que pudo apreciar bien a esa criatura que estaba ahí, era un lobo de gran tamaño, su pelaje era blanco y largo con algunas partes azules y amarillas, sus orejas eran largas y tambien tenía dos largos cuernos.

"_Soy Fenrir"_

Rarity logro abrir los ojos cuando pudo respirar otra vez, alrededor de ella se había creado y esfera de aire que alejaba el agua, volvió a ver a Rainbow sobre ella la cual estaba inconsciente con unas pocas burbujas saliendo de su boca.

"_A tu amiga no le queda mucho tiempo, ¡hazlo ahora!"_

-"¡Decadencia Milenaria!" – gritó Rarity, el aire que la envolvía se extendía más alcanzando a Rainbow la cual entro en él, Rarity la atrapa y después empezó a toser agua recuperando el aire.

-"¿Rarity?, ¿tu hiciste esto?" – preguntó Rainbow al ver lo que las rodeaba.

-"No fui solo yo" – respondió Rarity sonriendo, sobre ellas el aire se concentró formando un pequeño tornado, después de unos segundos este se dispersó mostrando al gran lobo.

-"¿Y este quién es?" – preguntó Rainbow sorprendida.

-"Un nuevo compañero" – dijo Rarity.

Fenrir soltó un fuerte aullido causando que el viento que los rodeaba se extendiera cada vez más, en poco tiempo había despejado una buena parte de la caverna de manera que lograron regresar al suelo, frente a ellos lograron ver a Kraken sorprendido, todavía tenía a Shiva atrapada entre sus tentáculos.

-"¿Cómo es posible?" – se preguntó Kraken.

El lobo salta al ataque contra él, Kraken intento detenerlo con disparos de agua pero era demasiado rápido, logro llegar hasta él envolviéndose en un fuerte viento que despedazo sus tentáculos liberando a Shiva, después de eso ambos regresaron con sus invocadoras.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte, Fenrir" – le dijo Shiva.

-"Guárdate los saludos para después" – dijo Fenrir sin despegar la vista de Kraken.

-"No has cambiado nada" – rio Shiva.

A Kraken todavía le quedaban sus tentáculos principales con los cuales comenzó a lanzar esa tinta corrosiva por todos lados, Fenrir se adelantó a los demás volviéndose a cubrir del viento, esta vez expandiéndolo y esparciendo la tinta que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-"Una pregunta amigo" – le dijo Rainbow a Fenrir – "¿puedes crear un tornado?".

-"Por supuesto" – respondió él.

-"Entonces ayúdame con esto, Shiva distráelo" – dijo Rainbow despegando y comenzó a volar por el lugar tomando impulso, Shiva creo más lanzas y arrojándoselas a Kraken haciéndolo retroceder, con casi todos sus tentáculos destruidos no se podía cubrir mucho con ellos.

-"¿Qué estará planeando?" – se preguntó Fenrir.

-"Ya lo veras, cuando te de la señal ve hacia ella" – le dijo Rarity.

Mientras Shiva seguía atacando a Kraken, Rainbow Dash seguía tomando impulso, cuando ya tenía la suficiente velocidad acumulada se dirigió hacia la parte más alta de la esfera de aire, después se dejó caer dirigiéndose hacia Kraken. En ese momento Rarity le dio la señal a Fenrir, entonces este salto al encuentro de Rainbow, mientras llegaba hasta ella su cuerpo entero se convirtió en viento el tomando la forma de cinco cabezas de lobo, estas volvieron a unirse creando un tornado. El tornado llego hasta Rainbow Dash uniéndose a ella y haciendo que aumentara enormemente su velocidad, en el suelo Kraken vio que se acercaba y con sus tentáculos disparo dos potentes disparos de agua hacia ella, pero gracias a la velocidad que llevaba los disparos no le hicieron ningún efecto y siguió su mismo curso, fue entonces que sucedió la explosión sónica saliendo Rainbow disparada incluso a más velocidad que antes. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo, de repente Rainbow desapareció de la vista de Kraken confundiéndolo, sintió un dolor en su pecho y cuando bajo la vista vio un enorme agujero en el, más atrás de él Rainbow Dash descendió junto a Fenrir.

-"Esto… no puede… estar pasando… soy un guardián del caos…" – decía Kraken, a partir del agujero que tenía en su pecho su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse – "ustedes… no lograran vencer a nuestro amo… jamás lo harán…" – fue lo último que dijo cuándo desapareció por completo.

-"Al fin nos encargamos de ese calamar" – dijo Rainbow Dash suspirando de alivio – "gracias por tu ayuda, amigo" – le dijo a Fenrir.

-"Para eso estamos los Eidolones" – dijo él, en ese llegaron hasta ellos Rarity y Shiva.

-"Bien hecho chicos, eso fue increíble" – dijo Rarity – "muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos" – le dijo a Fenrir, él estaba por decir algo hasta que ella noto bien su pelaje – "¡es increíble!, tienes un pelaje tan suave y brillante, ¿cómo haces para tenerlo así?" – acariciaba su pelaje, esto causo unas pequeñas risas en Shiva.

-"Ya déjalo Rarity" – dijo Rainbow que también estaba riendo un poco – "tenemos que irnos, seguro los demás nos deben estar esperando".

-"Esta bien, lo siento" – dijo ella un poco apenada.

-"No te preocupes…" – dijo Fenrir – "ya deberían irse, en cuanto me vaya el viento que nos rodea desaparecerá y este lugar volverá a quedar sumergido debajo del agua" – Rarity y Rainbow asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, detrás de ellas ambos Eidolones comenzaron a desaparecer, cuando abrieron la puerta una luz brillante las cubrió absorbiéndolas dentro de ella, la burbuja de aire desapareció y el agua volvió a inundar todo el lugar.

Continuara.


	31. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

El mensajero oscuro

La luz de la puerta los había cegado a todos, pasaron unos instantes cuando lograron ver de nuevo, se encontraron flotando sobre un espacio sin fin completamente oscuro pero con algunos luces a lo lejos como si fueran estrellas, entonces miraron más a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban todos reunidos otra vez, se alegraron de saber que todos estuvieran a salvo compartiendo algunos abrazos. Fluttershy se alegró más al saber que Silver estaba bien compartiendo un fuerte abrazo con él.

-"Oigan chicos, aún estamos aquí" – dijo Rainbow Dash en broma causando que ambos se separaran apenados.

-"Hubieras visto a Fluttershy, algo muy extraño le paso, de la nada comenzó a llorar creyendo que algo malo te había pasado" – dijo Applejack colocando un casco sobre el hombro de la pegaso, al escuchar eso tanto Twilight y Pinkie se sorprendieron, ellas sabían muy bien a que se refería.

-"Pues veras…" – Twilight estaba por contarle pero logro ver como Silver le decía que no con la cabeza y Pinkie también alcanzo a verlo, no quería que Fluttershy se preocupara innecesariamente si sabía lo que paso – "… solo tuvimos muchos problemas con un sujeto aterrador, pero al final logramos vencerlo" – trato de disimular para que no se diera cuenta de que le ocultaba algo, afortunadamente parce que no se dio cuenta.

-"¡Chicos, chicos!, también logre invocar a un espíritu" – decía Pinkie saltando alegre para cambiar la conversación – "es un ave en llamas parecida al de la Princesa Celestia pero mucho más grande" – alzo los cascos para señalar el tamaño – "su nombre es Phoenix y era muy agradable" – sonrió.

-"Yo también logre llamar a uno de ellos, tenía un pelaje hermoso debo decir" – decía Rarity recordando al gigante lobo – "se llama Fenrir y nos salvó justo a tiempo".

-"¿Invocaste a Fenrir?" - se preguntó Silver – "es increíble, él también es uno de los Eidolones más antiguos y fuertes, aunque es muy serio en las batallas es muy confiable y leal".

-"Igual yo" – hablo Spike – "por un momento creí que estaría acabado hasta que ese dragón negro me salvo, pero si daba un poco de miedo" – dijo el, todos por un momento pensaron detenidamente lo que dijo y una imagen se les vino a la cabeza.

-"¿Un dragón negro?" - preguntó Silver temiendo la respuesta – "¿cuál era su nombre?".

-"Como era…" – trato de recordar- "ah ya recuerdo, era Bahamut" – dijo el alegre sin tener idea de lo que pasaron ellos cuando fueron a verlo, a las chicas se les erizo el pelaje y Silver quedo más que sorprendido, Spike noto eso – "¿dije algo malo?" – preguntó.

-"No… nada… olvídalo…" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Ahora en donde nos encontramos?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"En esta ocasión no tengo ninguna idea, nadie a excepción de los que son sellados conocen este lugar" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" – preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-"Yo sugiero revisar este lugar lo más que podamos, no lograremos nada solo quedándonos aquí pensando que hacer" – dijo Rainbow.

-"Ella tiene razón, veamos que encontramos por aquí" – dijo Applejack, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar por todos lados sin apartase mucho de los demás, lo que menos querían era volver a separase.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron investigando el lugar, parecía que llevaban una eternidad, pero sabían que no podían rendirse, el tiempo se agotaba y Golden Sun pronto seria libre. Fue entonces que encontraron algo curioso, mientras Pinkie saltaba como siempre más delante de ellos vieron que desapareció de repente, alarmados por lo que le pudo pasar corrieron en ese misma dirección, en ese momento sintieron como si hubiesen pasado un portal, además por todos lados abundaba una brillante luz, delante de ellos lograron ver a Pinkie la cual estaba muy sorprendida al ver en donde se encontraban ahora, era un espacio hecho completamente de cristal, de todos los colores existentes y de muchas formas.

-"Este lugar hace ver a esos cristales de las minas de Edén como simples baratijas" – dijo Rarity fascinada con tanto brillo.

-"Tengan cuidado, no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos aquí" – dijo Silver, entonces miro a Rarity – "asegúrate de no tocar nada, no sabemos si son peligrosos" – le dijo a la unicornio la cual suspiro decepcionada.

-"Puedo ver un enorme resplandor a lo lejos, miren" – dijo Twilight señalando a lo lejos, de por si todo el lugar brillaba en abundancia, pero más adelante vieron como muchas luces se varios colores se proyectaban hacia arriba, además podía sentirse una increíble energía proveniente de ese dirección.

-"Vayamos a investigar" – dijo Silver, todos salieron corriendo en la dirección señalada por la unicornio.

El lugar tenía sus riesgos, los caminos eran estrechos y se derrumbaban con frecuencia. Muchas púas en el camino dificultaban el paso y notaron que eran difíciles de romper como para intentar destruirlas todas. Inclusive el cielo mostraba los mismos colores que los cristales.

-"Es muy extraño, está muy tranquilo por aquí" – dijo Pinkie.

-"Por favor querida, no digas esas cosas" – le dijo Rarity – "siempre que alguien dice eso las cosas siempre pasan cosas mala-" – se detuvieron todos de golpe ya que el camino frente a ellos se levantó con fuerza liberando unos cuantos muros de cristal cortándoles completamente el paso – "¿ves lo que digo?" – dijo ella.

Los muros comenzaron a romperse liberando del interior de cada uno a unas extrañas criaturas hechas de cristal, pero cuando las vieron más de cerca estas tenían unas apariencias que se les hicieron muy familiares.

-"No puede ser, nosotras ya vencimos a ese sujeto" – dijo Rainbow Dash señalando a uno de ellos, resultaba ser más pequeño pero tenía la misma apariencia, se trataba de Kraken.

-"Igual nosotras, ya la habíamos derrotado" – dijo Applejack viendo a una idéntica a Marilith, igualmente había una versión de cristal de los demás Guardianes.

-"No tenemos más tiempo que perder, hay que pasar a través de ellos" – dijo Silver transformándose en dragón e igual Spike, ambos lanzaron sus llamaradas sobre ellos haciéndoles retroceder – "muévanse, nosotros los distraeremos" – les dijo a las demás.

Las chicas hicieron caso y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pasando entre los Guardianes de cristal, estos se dieron cuenta y las atacaron pero fueron detenidos por los dos dragones. Con varios ataques con zarpazos y llamas lograron vencerlos explotando estos en pedazos, se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan fuertes como los originales. Entonces escucharon unos gritos por donde se fueron las chicas y cuando voltearon vieron a más de ellos, ya era un número más grande y muchas copias de cada uno, sin perder tiempo volaron a toda velocidad contra ellos. De nuevo lograron vencerlos a todos con unos cuantos ataques, pero escucharon una gran cantidad de paso aproximándose a ellos, voltearon hacia atrás por donde vinieron y vieron a un ejército de esas criaturas de cristal.

-"¡Suban, rápido!" – gritaron ambos dragón, las chicas subieron sobre ellos y volaron en dirección en la que estaba el gran resplandor y tratando de dejarlos atrás.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino, entonces lo vieron, un enorme cristal flotando sobre un altar el cual era el que causaba las luces, incluso más deslumbrante que todo ese espacio hecho de cristal se apresuraron para llegar rápido aun con ese ejercito detrás de ellos.

_"No puedo permitir que sigan avanzando"_

Frente a ellos apareció de repente Gorz con sus garras brillando y lanzando varias esferas de energía sobre ellos, ambos dragones lograron esquivarlas y decidieron descender al suelo para no terminar estrellándose, detrás de ellos el ejército que ya casi los alcanzaba se desmorono en pedazos y desapareció.

-"Simples restos inservibles" – dijo Gorz volando frente a ellos – "y pensar que creí que esos Guardianes lograrían retenerlos, parece que los volví a subestimar" – dijo riendo.

-"¡Gorz, reacciona de una vez!" - gritó Silver – "¿de verdad quieres que el mundo se destruya?".

-"El mundo dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo" – respondió Gorz – "lo único que quiero es verte sufrir junto a tus patéticos amigos" – mostro una siniestra sonrisa.

-"Sky…" – dijo Silver en voz baja.

-"¡Cállate!" – gritó Gorz al escuchar ese nombre – "esa patética existencia murió hace mucho tiempo, desde aquel día deje de ser ese débil pegaso".

-"¿De qué rayos está hablando?" – se preguntó Applejack.

-"El segundo ataque de las sombras a Canterlot no sucedió por mera casualidad, hubo un pegaso que fue quien los lidero, fue el primero en contaminarse por la oscuridad, el los guio a destruir la ciudad y a asesinar a muchos ponys inocentes" – explico Silver – "su nombre era Sky… mi único amigo…" – todos los presentes quedaron más que impresionados con lo que dijo.

-"Tu hermano logro contactarse conmigo poco después de que lo sellaras, me ofreció mucho poder a cambio de deshacerme de ti y seguir con sus planes de asesinar a las Princesas" – siguió Gorz – "en esas épocas todavía te mantenías al margen de los ponys debido a tu maldición, me aproveche de eso y fingí ser tu amigo, solo tenía que ganarme tu confianza y atacar en el momento adecuado" – entonces comenzó a reír – "incluso en un momento en verdad creí que me agradabas" – siguió riendo.

-"¡¿Acaso no te importaban las vidas de los ponys?!" - gritó Silver furioso – "¿decidiste destruir a tu propio raza solo por poder?" – estaba lleno de ira y el fuego se escapaba de entre sus colmillos.

-"Exactamente" – dijo Gorz – "aunque déjame decirte algo, nada de lo que hice en Canterlot se compara al rostro que tenías en aquel momento" – por alguna razón Silver estaba más furioso a cada segundo – "en ese momento cuando esa linda pegaso blanca murió frente a ti, ¿cuál era su nombre?"

-"¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!" – rugió Silver.

-"Ah cierto, se llamaba Winter Soul" – se apartó de donde estaba ya que Silver lo ataco con una poderosa llamarada hecha de ira, retrocedió hasta quedar a pocos metros del cristal mientras seguía riendo.

-"No te dejes manipular por ese sujeto" – le dijo Rainbow a un lado.

-"Solo intenta nublar tu juicio" – le dijo Twilight.

-"Silver…" – dijo Fluttershy en voz baja viendo preocupada como estaba el.

-"Yo… debí protegerla… no debí dejarla sola…" – empezó a calmarse y de repente comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"Pero la abandonaste" – siguió Gorz – "te dejaste cegar por tu estúpido deber de proteger a las Princesas, eso fue lo que la condeno".

-"No pensé que el ataque fuese peor que el primero… creí que estaría segura…" – derramaba más lágrimas.

-"Me contaste una vez que había sido alguien muy importante para ti" – le dijo Fluttershy a Silver un poco curiosa.

-"Fue ella la que más me comprendió en el tiempo que estuve viviendo en Canterlot… al principio fuimos muy buenos amigos…pero más adelante se convirtió en mi prometida…" – sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor, eso hizo sentir mal a Fluttershy.

-"Mis seguidores se encargaron muy bien de ella" – decía Gorz – "pero deberías agradecerle, sin su muerte jamás habrías acabado con todas las sombras, fue tu ira la que dio la victoria" – seguía riendo.

-"¡Eres un monstruo! – le grito Fluttershy ahora ella molesta, entonces sintió la garra de Silver en su hombro y volteo a verlo.

-"Ella era igual a ti… amable y fuerte hasta el final… " – Silver sorpresivamente mostro una sonrisa – "desde su muerte solo deseaba vengarme de todas las sombras y de mi hermano… pero entonces fue que te conocí" – se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas – "me recordaste cual era mi verdadero camino, librar al mundo de toda la oscuridad" – en su mente aparecieron algunas imágenes de Winter cuando vivieron juntos en Canterlot, al final apareció una imagen de Fluttershy sonriéndole.

-"Muy conmovedor, pero ya es hora" – dijo Gorz – "mi amo está a punto de ser libre y junto con ustedes el mundo perecerá".

-"No si podemos evitarlo" – dijo Silver, volteo a ver a sus amigos y ellos asintieron – "se nos ha confiado el futuro del mundo" – miro a Gorz – "¡y estamos aquí para asegurarlo!" – rugió con fuerza.

-"Entonces muéstrenme de que son capaces" – los reto Gorz, el cristal detrás de él comenzó a crecer.

Silver y Spike fueron los primeros en atacar, volaron directo hacia él y mientras se acercaban lanzaron varias llamaradas, el murciélago se movió rápidamente evitando esos ataques, en eso ambos dragones lograron llegar hasta el preparando sus garras para atacarla, Gorz sonrió divertido, de repente desapareció y reapareció justo enfrente de ellos sujetándolos del cuello con sus garras, los choco entre ellos con fuerza y después los dejo caer, lograron estabilizarse antes de caer al suelo.

-"Es rápido" – dijo Spike.

-"Entonces nosotros tenemos que serlo más aun" – dijo Silver, volteo unos segundos a donde estaban los chicas, estas estaban preparando sus Elementos para atacarlo, querían acumular el mayor poder posible para que fuese más efectivo y eso tardaría un poco – "hay que darles más tiempo, ¡vamos!".

Se rodearon de fuego y después salieron disparados hacia Gorz, el noto como sus velocidades incrementaron gracias a eso y fue en su encuentro. Los tres prepararon sus garras para el ataque, cuando estuvieron frente a frente comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a gran velocidad. Los dragones hacían su mejor esfuerzo para acertarle un ataque pero Gorz lograba bloquearlos todos, todavía seguía siendo más rápido que ellos. De la nada el murciélago pareció multiplicarse, ambos recibieron una gran cantidad de zarpazos las cuales no lograron evitar, al final Gorz ilumino sus garras y pegándolas a sus pechos creo unas esferas que explotaron al contacto causándoles un serio daño.

-"Lamentable" – dijo Gorz, luego los tomo a ambos del rostro y después los arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo cerca de donde estaban las chicas, pero esta vez no lograron detener la caída y terminaron estrellándose con fuerza.

-"¿Ya… está listo?" – preguntó Spike levantándose.

Twilight que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió mostrando un profundo brillo blanco en ellos, entonces libero toda la energía que habían estado reuniendo y en forma de arcoíris un rayo gigante fue directo hacia Gorz. El rayo fue lo suficiente rápido como para alcanzarlo sin este poder esquivarlo, la energía lo rodeo por completo mientras parecía que luchaba por librarse de ella.

-"¡Toma eso!" – dijo Rainbow feliz al ver que su ataque logro alcanzarlo.

Pero lo que sucedió después los sorprendió a todos, Gorz extendió sus garras dispersando el rayo arcoíris que lo rodeaba desapareciéndolo por completo, alrededor de él podía verse un escudo casi invisible, entonces comenzó a reír.

-"Y pensar que antes solio creer que no había nada más poderoso que los Elementos" – rio más fuerte – "Golden Sun me ha dado el poder definitivo, nada de lo que hagan podrá destruirme" – volvió a iluminar sus garras con un tono rojizo pero esta vez era casi negro.

Fluttershy invoco a Carbuncle sabiendo que se preparaba para atacarlos, ya sabía lo devastadores que eran sus ataques, creo un escudo alrededor de todos ellos, lo más resistente que pudo. Gorz levanto sus garras y el brillo de sus garras desapareció, en ese instante varias esferas aparecieron de repente alrededor del escudo, se elevaron girando sobre ellos y después de estrellaron con fuerza contra el escudo. Al principio parecía que estaba resistiendo por completo su ataque, pero de pronto el escudo empezó a disolverse para sorpresa de todos, las esferas volvieron a crearse alrededor de ellos, atravesaron el escudo y explotaron con una increíble fuerza sobre ellos.

-"Soy capaz de anular ciertas magias, sus escudos no podrán protegerlos de mi" – dijo Gorz.

Todos yacían heridos en el suelo después de ese ataque, tenía algunas quemaduras que evitaban que se levantaran, Fluttershy rápidamente junto a Carbuncle crearon otro escudo sobre ellos, al igual que como había hecho antes con Applejack e Ifrit sus heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente además de que también les otorgaba un incremente de energía.

-"No sabía que tenías esta habilidad" – dijo Silver sorprendido mientras se levantaba.

-"Gracias a Fluttershy fue que logramos vencer a esa mujer serpiente" – dijo Applejack.

-"Me siento más fuerte a cada segundo" – dijo Spike.

-"¿Te parece si subimos el nivel?" – le preguntó Rainbow Dash a Applejack.

-"Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo" – dijo ella, ambas se rodearon de las energías de sus Elementos, llamaron a sus Eidolones y estos aparecieron frente a ellas.

-"Ya estaba ansioso de volver a luchar a tu lado, Applejack" – dijo Ifrit emocionado y envuelto llamas.

-"Esta vez usare todo mi poder" – dijo Shiva.

Los cuatro fueron directos hacia Gorz. Shiva creo un gran cantidad de púas de hielo y las lanzo contra el murciélago, Gorz con ayuda de su velocidad esquivaba la mayoría y el resto las rompía con sus garras, en ese Ifrti salto frente a él con sus puños incendiados y atacándolo con una increíble fuerza. Algunos golpes lograron darle pero al parecer no le causo mucho daño entonces se elevó mas creando más esferas y arrojándolas sobre ellos. Ambos Eidolones se cubrieron mientras retrocedían un poco. Mientras tanto desde el aire y más arriba de Gorz venia volando a gran velocidad Rainbow Dash la cual sujetaba a Applejack. La pegaso sostuvo a Applejack y con ayuda de la velocidad que llevaba la lanzo contra el murciélago como si fuese un proyectil. La granjera impacto con fuerza contra Gorz haciéndolo descender y casi estrellándolo contra el suelo para cuando se alejó de él rápidamente. Gorz sin darse cuenta sobre el también venia Rainbow Dash incluso con más velocidad que Applejack, después de una explosión de arcoíris, en un segundo llego frente a Gorz impactando en el mismo lugar que Applejack pero con más fuerza y estaba vez estrellándolo contra el suelo de cristal, la pegaso de alejo llegando con los demás.

-"Que buen trabajo en equipo" – dijo Applejack levantando su casco.

-"Igualmente" – dijo Rainbow chocando su casco con el de ella, en eso llegaron los demás.

-"Bien hecho chicas" – les dijo Twilight.

-"¡Eso fue increíble!" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Debo admitir que se han hecho más fuertes ustedes dos" – les dijo Silver

-"No es que me guste alardear" – dijo Rainbow – "pero soy asombrosa".

-"Menos mal que no te gusta alardear" – dijo Applejack.

Desde el cráter Gorz se empezaba a levantar, se veía herido pero logro colocarse de pie y se quedó mirándolos fijamente, los Portadores se prepararon para otro posible ataque de él.

-"Nada mal debo decir" – decía Gorz – "en realidad me sorprendieron" – alrededor de él apareció un aura roja, en unos instantes todas las heridas notables de su cuerpo sanaron – "pero sigue sin ser suficiente para derrotarme" - extendió sus alas elevándose, sus garras volvieron a brillar pero esta vez de un tono negro, esta vez las levanto y todo alrededor de ellos se volvió negro.

Desde todas direcciones aparecieron cientos de luces de un rojo carmesí, en un instante cada una aumento de tamaño y exploto con una gran fuerza. Todos los Portadores intentaron alejarse lo más que podían de las explosiones, una vez más gracias a Fluttershy lograron salir vivos de ese ataque, pero las últimas explosiones disolvieron el escudo causándoles graves heridas a todos.

-"No hay manera de escapar de mis ataques, no importa cuántos escudos crees, todos serán disueltos" – dijo Gorz, Fluttershy creo otro escudo para volver a curar las heridas de sus amigos, aunque esta vez solo los sano ya que se estaba quedando sin energías.

-"Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar" – dijo Twilight al frente.

-"Me leíste la mente" – dijo Spike a su lado.

-"Permítanme ayudarles en esto" – dijo Rarity.

-"¡Yo también quiero ayudar!" – dijo Pinkie saltando.

Los cuatro también iluminaron sus Elementos y en pocos segundos sus Eidolones aparecieron detrás de ellos radiantes de energía.

-"Debemos apresurarnos, muy pronto todo será consumido por la oscuridad incluyendo a Edén" – dijo Ramuh.

-"No podemos permitir que eso suceda" – dijo Bahamut.

-"Si destruimos el núcleo de la oscuridad todo terminara" – dijo Fenrir.

-"Ambos mundos dependen del otro para sobrevivir, no podemos fallar" – dijo Phoenix.

Todos fueron en marcha para enfrentar juntos a Gorz. Desde todos los ángulos los Eidlones comenzaron a atacar. Desde el aire Spike y Bahamut atacaban con bolas de fuego, Twilight uso hechizos de rayos eléctricos para estar igual a Ramuh , Pinkie estaba sobre Phoenix mientras ella creaba muros de fuego alrededor de Gorz y Rarity usaba todos los hechizos de ataque que conocía mientras Fenrir atacaba con cortes de viento creados por sus garras. Durante unos minutos tenia acorralado a Gorz, no espero que lo atacaran desde muchas direcciones y no podía esquivarlos todos, Spike y Bahamut descendieron envueltos en llamas y con una gran velocidad lo atacaron con rápidos zarpazos, algunos pudo bloquearlos pero el resto lograron hacerle daño además de que los demás ataques casi no lo dejaban moverse.

-"¡No lograran arruinar nuestros planes!" – gritó Gorz furioso, rápidamente creo un aura alrededor de su cuerpo la cual expandió apartando a ambos dragones y deshaciendo los demás ataques antes de que llegaran a él, entonces con la misma aura creo un escudo de un color morado claro.

Sin perder el tiempo todos reanudaron sus ataques, esta vez Gorz no parecía querer hacer el menor esfuerzo para evitarlos, pero en el momento del impacto todos los ataques fueron devueltos con una mayor velocidad y fuerza. Apenas y lograron evitarlos cuando casi los alcanzaron.

-"¿También puede devolver nuestros ataques?" – se preguntó Rarity.

-"No podrá devolverlos todos" – dijo Bahamut elevándose mientras empezaba a reunir energía en su boca, poco a poco una bola de fuego apareció en ella la cual aumentaba bastante su tamaño, cuando estuvo completamente cargada la libero contra el murciélago, el feroz ataque atravesó su escudo obligándola a usar sus garras para intentar detener ese ataque, entonces creo algunas esferas a su alrededor estrellándolas contra el ataque del dragón haciéndolo explotar con una increíble fuerza, a los pocos segundos apareció Gorz en el suelo con heridas muy graves, pero una vez más se rodeó de esa aura roja la cual curo sus heridas, aunque más lento que la última vez – "usen todo su poder, no permitan que se cure" – dijo el dragón.

-"¿Quieres hacer lo honores?"- preguntó Rainbow Dash llegando junto a Fenrir.

-"De acuerdo" – respondió el lobo.

La pegaso voló a toda velocidad hacia arriba y comenzó tomar impulso mientras más se elevaba, a diferencia de la caverna en ese lugar tenía mucho más espacio para volar. Cuando llego a suficiente altura se dejó caer hacia atrás y con un gran impulso de sus alas descendió a una velocidad mayor apuntando hacia Gorz. Fenrir corría sobre el aire para interceptarla, se convirtió en viento tomando forma de varias bocas de lobo, todas se juntaron con Rainbow dándoles un nuevo impulso y con una explosión sónica como ninguna otra que haya hecho pareció desaparecer. Gorz logro ver el ataque justo antes del impacto y logro esquivarlo, a esa velocidad sería muy difícil maniobrar pensó él, pero inesperadamente Rainbow logro elevarse y girando sobre su cuerpo se dirigió otra vez hacia el impactando con una fuerza brutal contra su espalda. Gorz quedo tambaleando después de ese ataque y Rainbow Dash todavía tenía mucha velocidad, repitió el ataque tantas veces pudo hasta que el ultimo que pudo hacer destrozo su ala derecha haciéndolo caer una vez más.

Todos los Eidolones incluyendo a Ifrit y Shiva aprovecharon el momento para atacar con todo su poder, todos sus ataques cayendo justo sobre Gorz causando una gigantesca explosión que sacudió toda esa dimensión de cristal.

-"¡Lo logramos!" – grito Pinkie feliz aun sobre Phoenix.

-"Aun me sigue impresionando el gran espíritu que posees" – le dijo Phoenix riendo.

-"Por algo soy el alma de las fiestas en Ponyville" – dijo la pony terrestre.

-"Ya está hecho, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de Golden Sun" – dijo Twilight.

-"Todavía no termina" – escucho detrás de ella, cuando volteo vio a Silver quien llegaba con ella junto a Fluttershy, Carbuncle y Applejack.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó la unicornio.

-"Solo observa" – dijo él.

Desde el lugar de la explosión escucharon un fuerte grito de agonio, de entre las llamas avanzaba lentamente Gorz, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a agrietarse y su brazo derecho también había quedado destrozado.

-"Ustedes… necios…" – decía Gorz mientras seguía avanzando hacia ellos y se quejaba por el dolor – "¿acaso no entienden… que todos su esfuerzos son inútiles?" – cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda – "¡Concédeme más poder!" – gritó.

El enorme cristal que estaba más adelante comenzó a brillar con intensidad, una energía oscura se desprendió llegando hasta Gorz y cubriéndolo por completo, su cuerpo levito mientras sus heridas sanaban rápidamente y sus miembros se regeneraban a la misma velocidad. De su cuerpo salía una extraña niebla negra, sus garras y sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes al igual que sus alas, su cuerpo entero se convirtió en una sombra del cual solo se podían distinguir sus profundos ojos rojos, su cabello plateado también se tornó de color negro, con un siniestro grito helo la sangre de los presentes.

-"¡Gorz, detente!" - gritó Silver - "¡solo te destruirás a ti mismo!".

-"¡No me importa!" – gritó Gorz, su consciencia comenzaba a desaparecer dando lugar a una sombra pura - ¡solo deseo eliminarlos a todos!" – rugió volando a una velocidad similar a la que uso Rainbow para atacarlo, no lograron ver cuando este llego frente a ellos.

Sorprendiendo a todos extendió sus garras volando a gran velocidad entre ellos, en pocos instantes Gorz apareció detrás de ellos mientras reía en voz baja. En los cuerpos de todos los Eidolones aparecieron grandes marcas profundas de garras, desde ellas sus cuerpos empezaron a desaparecer en pequeños fragmentos de luz y en pocos segundos ya no había más rastro de ellos, la cara de los Portadores era de terror puro.

-"Ya me hice cargo de las molestia" – decía Gorz, volvió a desaparecer y reapareció justo frente a Silver - "ahora es su turno" – le dijo en voz baja y volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro de él.

-"¿Cómo… pudo…?" – se preguntó Twilight mientras sudaba.

-"Ahora tiene mucho poder" – dijo Silver, noto como sus garras temblaban y se quedó mirándolas fijamente – "pero todo tiene su límite" – logro calmarse y dejo de temblar – "originalmente solo era un pegaso".

-"Entonces… ¿qué tienes en mente?" – le preguntó Rainbow la cual aún no dejaba de temblar, Silver no respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

Mientras seguía avanzando su cuerpo brillo retomando otra vez su forma de pegaso, después su Elemento se ilumino creando una enorme esfera de luz sobre él, de esta descendió el león alado llamado Madeen, el líder de los Eidolones. Madeen se rodeó de energía creando un aura blanca alrededor suyo y Silver también hizo lo mismo rodeándose de un aura dorada la cual los demás sabían de qué se trataba.

"_¡Trance!"_

-"Aquí viene" – dijo Madeen viendo como Gorz se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, él había podido sentir como la energía de los demás Eidolones desapareció en un instante y supo que estaban enfrentando a alguien muy fuerte, sabía que debía usar todo su poder.

Madeen creo tres esferas de luz las cuales empezaron a girar alrededor de Silver, después el pegaso tomo todo el impulso que pudo y voló a toda velocidad contra Gorz. El murciélago intento atacarlo con sus garras pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que esas esferas lo quemaban, debían de estar de una energía muy pura para poder hacerle daño con solo acercarse. Silver intento aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarlo con su velocidad pero Gorz logro esquivarlo, comenzaron a volar a mayor velocidad a cada segundo de manera que los demás no lograban verlos, solo se veían algunos destellos en el aire debido a sus ataques, ambos ya habían superado la velocidad que Rainbow Dash había tenido con su ataque combinado con el de Fenrir.

-"¡Mas poder!" – gritó Gorz, nuevamente el cristal volvió a envolverlo con más poder, se acercó a Silver cubriendo sus garras de una energía rojiza golpeando las esferas y destruyéndolas, sus garras resultaron quemadas debido a eso pero se regeneraron en un instante, fue entonces que ataco a Silver con ellas.

Silver intentó esquivarlas pero estas lograron rasgarle un costado obligándolo a alejarse de él, las heridas resultaron ser profundas pero eso no lo hizo sangrar y además no le dolia, en vez de eso desde ellas comenzó a salir un humo negro como el que rodeaba a Gorz.

-"Veamos como luchas con un poco de oscuridad en tu interior" – dijo Gorz para volar de nuevo hacia él.

Una esfera de luz apareció alrededor de Silver frenando a Gorz y haciéndolo retroceder, entre ellos dos apareció Madeen, agito sus garras contra el viento creando unos cortes de luz los cuales se dirigieron hacia Gorz, este se alejó más de ellos esquivándolos chocando estos contra el suelo.

-"No es alguien a quien puedas vencer solo" – le dijo Madeen al pegaso.

-"Ya lo sé, pero no busco derrotarlo" – dijo Silver, la esfera que lo rodeaba desapareció, usando de nuevo su gran velocidad paso a un lado de él y fue de nuevo al encuentro de Gorz dejando a Madeen confuso con sus palabras.

Ahora Gorz era más rápido, con su velocidad desaparecía y aparecía desde todas direcciones alrededor de Silver atacándolo de vez en cuando creándoles más cortes en su cuerpo. Silver se concentró por unos segundos para acumular más poder, hizo crecer el aura dorada consiguiendo más velocidad y fuerza, logro alcanzar a Gorz sorprendiéndolo y embistiéndolo varias veces en un instante haciéndolo descender un poco. Mas furioso todavía grito pidiendo más poder, las esfera volvió a traspasarle su poder esta vez haciéndolo aumentar un poco de tamaño, sintió una extraña sensación, su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza por unos momentos mientras parecía quejarse adolorido, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y se dirigió a atacar a Silver.

Ahora sus velocidades volvieron a igualarse, el intercambio de ataques entre ambos aumento considerablemente, en el suelo los demás podían sentir la energía que desbordaban.

-"Esta fuerza" – dijo Gorz mientras seguían luchando – "¿cómo es posible que poseas tanta fuerza?" – se preguntó, aun con los aumentos de energía Silver había logrado igualarlo, eso lo enfurecía bastante.

-"A diferencia de ti, yo no peleo por mí mismo" – decía Silver – "lucho por aquellos a quienes deseo proteger" – en su mente aparecieron imágenes de todos sus amigos, las princesas, los soldados, incluso Trixie y el doctor Iron, su aura comenzó a crecer más – "de ellos es de donde consigo mi fuerza" – desapareció de su vista apareciendo sobre él y cayendo con fuerza e impactándolo, su ataque lo arrastro hasta el suelo impactándolo contra él, después se alejó – "eso es algo que tú nunca tendrás" – a su lado llego Madeen el cual se mantenía alerta por su Gorz se levantaba de nuevo, los demás Portadores también llegaron al lugar.

Gorz se levantó de nuevo del suelo, grito otra vez con fuerza pidiendo más fuerza, el cristal volvió a cumplir su deseo dándole cubriéndolo con más de su energía, su cuerpo crecía más a cada segundo y los Portadores ya no sabían que hacer, sorprendentemente Silver hizo desaparecer su aura.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – le preguntó Applejack asustada – "esta batalla aún no termina".

-"¿Puedes sentirlo, Madeen?" – le preguntó Silver al Eidolon.

-"Si, ahora veo a que te referías" – dijo Madeen, ambos parecían calmados con lo que pasaba mientras los demás no sabían que hacer.

-"¡El miedo ya te ha consumido!" - gritó Gorz – "¡es hora de que mueras!" – extendió sus alas y empezó a cubrir su cuerpo con un aura roja la cual aumentaba, su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse pero con más fuerza que antes, esta vez continuo y no podía controlarse, el dolor volvió haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y su aura desapareciera – "¿qué… me sucede? – se preguntó, por todo su cuerpo aparecieron varias grietas las cuales se extendían.

-"Has consumido demasiada energía" – le decía Silver – "tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportarla toda".

-"¡No digas estupideces!" – gritó Gorz, intento levantarse luchando para controlar su cuerpo, intento elevarse pero sus alas se deshicieron en el intento.

-"Tu sed de poder fue lo que te destruyo al final" – dijo Silver, el cuerpo de Gorz se agrietaba más y comenzaba a desaparecer.

-"No puede terminar de esta manera…" – dijo Gorz mientras luchaba contra el dolor – "pero si es así… entonces… ¡todos ustedes se irán conmigo!" – lucho para poder colocarse de pie mientras cubría su cuerpo con su aura roja, trato de reunir el mayor poder posible en sus garras, con un último grito libero esa energía en forma de meteoritos los cuales ascendieron con rapidez, casi al mismo tiempo descendieron sobre todos ellos causando fuertes explosiones las cuales también alcanzaron a Gorz.

Sin la opción de usar el escudo de Carbuncle todos recibieron todo el daño de ese ataque. Durante un tiempo todo se quedó en la oscuridad y ninguno sabía si aún seguían vivos. Silver fue el primero en abrir los ojos, a su alrededor logro ver a sus amigos con graves heridas y él no era la excepción, también noto que el lugar en donde estaban había cambiado por completo, estaban sobre una gran roca que flotaba en la nada, frente a ellos estaba aún el enorme cristal el cual comenzó a crecer. No entendió como logro ponerse de pie y caminar cojeando hasta el borde de la roca, se quedó mirando fijamente al cristal.

_"Los días eternos de oscuridad se acercan"_

-"No puedes… hacer esto…" – Silver se esforzaba por hablar – "los mataras… a todos…".

_"Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, ya todo ha sido decidido"_

-"Aun puedes… detener esta locura… aun no es muy tarde…".

_"Esto se decidió el día en que me sellaste"_

El cristal se elevó perdiéndose en la oscuridad dejándolos en ese lugar, Silver se volteó a ver a sus amigos los cuales aún seguían inconscientes, camino hasta ellos cada vez con menos fuerzas y en momento cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-"Debo… detenerlo…" – decía Silver.

-"Eso es lo que siempre admire de ti, no importa que suceda, siempre quieres seguir adelante" – escucho una voz sobre él, Madeen aterrizo frente a él, con una de sus garras creo un pequeño resplandor el cual se unio con Silver, a los pocos segundos sintió como sus fuerzas volvía y logro levantarse – "siempre estaremos con ustedes" – dijo él.

Entonces vio como otros seres también descendían y se colocaron delante de sus demás amigos, eran sus respectivos Eidolones. Cada uno hizo lo mismo que Madeen, crearon pequeños resplandores los cuales se unieron a ellos, uno a uno comenzaron a levantarse.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó Fluttershy desorientada.

-"¿Ahora en dónde estamos?" – preguntó Twilight.

-"Siento que me atropello una carreta" – dijo Applejack sobándose la cabeza.

-"Me alegra de que todos estén bien" – dijo Silver aliviado.

-"Me sorprende que hayamos podido sobrevivir a eso" – dijo Spike.

-"Afortunadamente logramos protegerlos en el último segundo" – dijo Carbuncle.

-"De algunas manera ese Gorz había bloqueado nuestra presencia en este mundo, cuando sus poderes se debilitaron logramos volver" – explico Ramuh.

-"Justo a tiempo para salvarlos" – dijo Fenrir.

-"¿A dónde se fue ese inmenso cristal?" – preguntó Rarity.

-"Se fue" – dijo Silver – "tenemos que alcanzarlo, Golden Sun ya casi se libera de su sello" – miro por unos segundos a Madeen y este asintió – "tenemos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas, esta batalla será más difícil que todas la anteriores.

Todos tomaron en serio las palabras de Silver, apenas lograron salvarse de la última batalla, Golden Sun era el responsable de lo que sucedió en el mundo, su poder estaba más allá de su imaginación. Todos asintieron de acuerdo, entonces cada uno volteo a ver a su Eidolon, sabían lo que tenía que hacer, estos también asintieron.

"_La luz de los Portadores purificara la más densa oscuridad"_

_"¡Trance!"_

Desde sus Elementos una luz muy brillante los cubrió, un aura dorada se forma alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras sentían el enorme poder fluyendo dentro de ellos, las auras crecieron más y al final las auras tomaron el color de sus Elementos siendo verde la de Spike y azul la de Silver, sus cuerpos se elevaron quedando todos flotando en el aire, podían moverse con libertad como si volaran.

-"Hay que detenerlo antes de que salga o todo terminara" – dijo Silver, entonces tanto los Portadores como los Eidolones fueron al encuentro de Golden Sun.

Continuara.


	32. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31

El fin

En medio de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica con nubes grises los Portadores siguieron de cerca al cristal mientras este seguía ascendiendo, en su interior se encontraba Golden Sun, debían impedir que saliera del interior del sello o todo habrá terminado para el mundo. Aprovechando la energía del Trance se impulsaron más hasta casi alcanzarlo, sus Eidolones que venían justo detrás de ellos usaron sus más poderosos ataques para intentar frenarlo, pero ninguno le hacía ningún daño, el cristal seguía su curso y era muy rápido.

-"Es muy resistente" – dijo Twilight preocupada, ella usaba varios hechizos ofensivos contra el cristal pero tampoco surtían efecto en él.

-"Déjame intentarlo" – dijo Spike, comenzó a crecer envolviéndose en unas grandes llamas verdes, podía sentir una gran incremento de energía debido al Trance, respiro profundo por unos segundos y después libero unas enormes llamaradas las cuales rodearon por completo al cristal, lo mantuvo por un tiempo y después detuvo el ataque creyendo que ya había sido suficiente, pero se sorprendió al ver que todavía seguían sin un rasguño – "en verdad que es duro".

_"Luchar contra mí es inútil, mi poder es muy superior al de ustedes"_

-"Seguiremos intentándolo hasta detenerte" – dijo Silver en voz baja.

_"No has cambiado nada, siempre haciéndote el héroe"_

-"No es por mí que hago esto, es por todo el mundo, no permitiré que vivan sumergidos en la oscuridad" – siguió Silver.

_"Entonces muéstrame la firmeza de tus palabras"_

De repente el cristal se detuvo, todos los demás también lo hicieron, esperaron alertas cualquier ataque. Entonces comenzó a romperse mientras desde su interior brotaba una energía oscura, podían sentían una enorme presión sobre ellos.

"_Contempla la oscuridad absoluta"_

El cristal estallo en pedazos, la energía que emanaba de él lo cubrió a todos y encerrándolos, solo había oscuridad en su interior, la poca luz que había era la que creaban sus auras. Fue entonces que apareció ante ellos, con unos profundos ojos rojos similares a los de Gorz, un gigantesco dragón negro incluso mucho más grande que Madeen, tenía brillantes marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, de entre sus colmillos un fuego negro se desbordaba, en su presencia su poder era aún más abrumador.

-"¡Soy Ragnarok, el nuevo señor de la oscuridad!" - rugió el dragón sacudiendo toda la zona, Silver veía incrédulo lo mucho que había crecido su poder desde la última vez que lucharon – "¡muéstrenme todo su poder, Portadores!"

-"Que increíble poder" – dijo Spike impresionado pero preparado para luchar.

-"No debo tener miedo, debo ser fuerte" – se decía a si misma Fluttershy.

-"En momentos como estos es en donde una dama muestra de que capaz" – dijo Rarity.

-"Desde hace tiempo que esperaba por este momento, estoy más que lista" – dijo Applejack.

-"Ya vera este grandulón con quien se está metiendo" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Hay que darle una buena lección y mostrarle de que somos capaces" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Tenemos que hacer esto para poder salvar a todos" – dijo Twilight.

-"Terminare lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo" – dijo Silver tomando su forma de dragón.

-"Estamos con ustedes" – dijo Madeen detrás de ellos junto a los demás Eidolones – "les brindaremos toda nuestra fuerza" – todos brillaron rodeándose de sus energías.

Los ocho Portadores se elevaron con sus auras y fueron directos hacia Ragnarok. Silver y Spike atacaban con sus llamaradas, Twilight y Rarity con hechizos y las demás atacaban directamente, en el modo Trance tenían un gran aumento de fuerza y además de velocidad. Se concentraban en atacar todas las partes posibles del dragón negro, con sus garras intentaba atraparlos pero siempre las evitaban y después seguían atacando. Poco después los Eidolones llegaron atacándolo también en cada extremo de su cuerpo. Pero aun con todos sus ataques combinados no parecía que estuvieran haciéndole algún daño, el seguía limitándose a intentar atraparlos con sus garras, de pronto comenzó a reír haciendo que todos tomaran su distancia de él.

-"Son solo insectos comparados conmigo, sería un desperdicio usar todo mi poder contra ustedes" – dijo Ragnarok, extendió sus enormes alas y las agito en dirección a ellos, el fuerte viento que creo los arrastro a todos hacia atrás apenas soportándolo.

Esta vez los Eidolones se adelantaron y se dispersaron por todo el lugar haciendo que el dragón dejara de agitar sus alas y ahora siguiéndolos a todos con la vista, mientras ellos se acercaban intento apartarlos con sus garras, lograron evitarlas y lo atacaron directamente envueltos en energía, esta vez parece que le afecto ya que lo hicieron retroceder un poco debido a la fuerza que ejercieron sobre él. Ragnarok abrió su boca mostrando sus grandes colmillo y lanzando un fuego negro el cual se esparció por todo su alrededor, los Eidolones retrocedieron ante eso.

-"Los Eidolones provenientes de Edén, es todo un honor para mí" – dijo Ragnarok mientras reía.

-"También somos los encargados de proteger a la tierra, no dejaremos que la cubras con tu oscuridad" – dijo Madeen, levanto sus garras creando una luz que fue creciendo a cada segundo, a su lado los demás Eidolones también comenzaron a cargar sus ataques.

-"Entonces también lo usare" – en su pecho apareció un resplandor de un color morado oscuro, se separó de él colocándose entre ellos, el brillo se disipo dejando algo que los demás lograron reconocer, un pequeño anillo – "el anillo de Sanctus" – el anillo volvió a brillar del mismo color pero más intenso – "¡Oscuridad Eterna!" – gritó Ragnarok, justo en ese momento los Eidolones liberaron todos sus ataques contra él.

Desde el anillo salió lo que pareció ser una nave voladora, era del mismo tamaño que el Invencible pero más sencilla, esta creo un gran escudo el cual estaba resistiendo los ataques combinados de los Eidolones, después de un tiempo en el que duro el ataque se detuvieron, entonces se dieron cuenta de que esa nave había bloqueado completamente sus ataques, mas allá de estar impresionados por ese hecho parecían estar inquietos, la sola presencia de ese extraño ser pareció sorprenderles más.

-"El Eidolon prohibido, Ark" – dijo Ragnarok.

-"No es posible… se supone que estaba encerrado…" – dijo Madeen aun sorprendido.

-"Debería estar sellado en las profundidades de Edén, ¿cómo es posible?" – se preguntó Bahamut.

-"A estas alturas ya deberían saber que un sello no es ningún problema para mí" – dijo Ragnarok – "ha llegado el momento que te prometí" – le decía a Ark – "ante ti están aquellos quienes te apresaron, es hora de tu venganza".

Desde la nave se escucharon muchos ruidos mecánicos, entonces todas las partes de estas empezaron a moverse y a organizarse de manera que estaba cambiando de forma, en pocos segundos había tomado la apariencia de un robot con un gran cañón en su espalda, varios relámpagos salían despedidos de su cuerpo.

Por todas partes de su cuerpo se abrieron muchos cañones, desde cada uno un misil de energía fue disparado, un lluvia de ataques casi sobre los Eidolones. Todos retrocedieron tratando de esquivar todos los misiles, algunos lograron alcanzarlos causándoles gran daño, llegaron hasta donde estaban sus invocadores. Ark bajo el enorme cañón que estaba en su espalda sosteniéndolo sobre su hombro, comenzó a cargar energía en el mientras se elevaba, sobre todos ellos relámpagos caían con fuerza, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cargado libero el cañón, el disparo de energía más poderoso que habían visto hasta ahora.

Fluttershy y Carbuncle se colocaron delante de todos y reunieron toda la fuerza posible en ese corto tiempo, lograron crear un escudo que los cubrió a todos justo a tiempo en el momento del impacto. Los primeros segundos estaban resistiendo el ataque de Ark, pero el escudo comenzó a romperse rápidamente y estaba afectando mucho a ambos. Los demás Eidolones los cubrieron con sus energías transmitiéndoselas, poco a poco el escudo se recuperaba mientras seguía deteniendo el ataque, al final sobre el escudo el disparo de Ark exploto con fuerza, tal fue que termino rompiendo el escudo y lanzando a todos hacia atrás muy lastimados.

-"¿Esa cosa… es un Eidolon…?" – preguntó Twilight mientras se reincorporaba con esfuerzo.

-"Me temo que si" – le respondió Madeen – "fue el único de nuestra clase en revelarse contra nosotros, su única función siempre fue destruirlo todo".

-"Su poder crecía mientras más destrucción causaba" – siguió Bahamut – "hicieron falta un gran número de nosotros para poder detenerlo y sellarlo, muchas vidas se perdieron en aquel entonces".

-"Aun no puedo creer que haya podido romper ese sello" – hablo Ramuh – "no puedo ni imaginar todo el poder que posee".

En lo alto Ark estaba por volverlos a atacar, Ragnarok lo detuvo usando su anillo haciendo que se quedara quieto, después se acercó hasta ellos quedando a cierta distancia.

-"Silver, pequeño hermano" – dijo él – "no hace falta que mueras con este mundo, únete a mí y gobierna a mi lado".

-"¿Acaso crees que aceptaría tal cosa?" – le dijo Silver con una mirada de odio.

-"Te estoy dando la oportunidad de sobrevivir, nada de lo que intenten podrá detenerme, sus mundos están condenados".

-"¡Preferiría morir!" – gritó Silver.

-"Es una verdadera pena, entonces no me dejas otra opción" – miro hacia atrás hacia donde estaba Ark e hizo brillar el anillo – "destrúyelos a todos" – le dijo, después volvió a mirar a los Portadores, sus ojos brillaron y su cuerpo entero se convirtió en humo el cual en un instante los rodeo y después desapareció junto con ellos, solo quedaron los Eidolones preocupados de que pudo haberles pasado, en lo alto Ark descendía a gran velocidad a donde estaban ellos.

-"¿En dónde estoy?" – se preguntó Silver al verse flotando en la oscuridad, preocupado por los demás intento buscarlos pero no podía ver nada, su aura de Trance había desaparecido.

_"Aquí cada uno de ustedes experimentaran sus más grandes miedos y momentos dolorosos de sus vidas"_

-"¡Muéstrate!" – gritó.

_"Sus energías vitales serán drenadas hasta que no quede nada"_

-"No dejare que eso suceda, no me dejare vencer por mis miedos".

"_Tarde o temprano cederás ante ellos"_

Sus ojos de pronto empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y al final quedo profundamente dormido.

"_Un tormento sin fin"_

Silver despertó de golpe con la mirada fija a un techo hecho de paja, se levantó agitado y se vio acostado sobre una cama también hecha de paja, miro a su alrededor y se encontraba un una pequeña habitación hecha de piedras completamente vacía, de inmediato ese lugar despertó viejos recuerdos en su mente, ese lugar solía ser su habitación en el pequeño pueblo en donde vivió hace mucho. Todavía confundido se levantó completamente, se sintió más pequeño que antes, entonces se dio cuenta que ahora era solo un potrillo, tratando de descubrir cómo había llegado hasta ahí se sujetó la cabeza tratando de despertar como si se tratase de un sueño.

-"Silver, es hora de desayunar" – una voz femenina le hizo abrir los ojos muy sorprendido, era una voz que también le resulto muy familiar y que tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba, queriendo saber si tenía razón corrió fuera de su habitación hacia donde la escucho.

Era un pequeña casa y le tomo solo unos segundos llegar hasta lo que parecía un comedor, una pequeña sección con una pequeña mesa hecha de madera en el centro con cuatro troncos como asientos, desde otra puerta del mismo lugar entro una pegaso de color azul claro y melena color castaño, su Cutie Mark era un flor rosada con dos alas a los lados, en sus dientes traía un pedazo de madera redondo como si fuese un plato y en el unas cuantas flores. La pegaso se acercó a la mesa y coloco el plato sobre ella junto a otro plato que ya estaba ahí, después miro a Silver con una amable sonrisa.

-"¿Mama?" – dijo en voz baja con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Toma asiento, pequeño dormilón" – le dijo – "traeré los demás platos, tu padre y tu hermano vendrán en un minuto" – entonces salió del lugar por la misma puerta, todavía sin poder creer lo que pasaba tomo asiento mientras analizaba lo que ocurría.

-"Buenos días, hijo" – escucho otra voz familiar detrás de él, volteo rápidamente y vio a un pegaso de color blanco y melena amarilla, su Cutie Mark eran tres hojas verdes, este tomo asiento en uno de los demás troncos.

-"¿Papa?" – dijo otra vez en voz baja.

De nuevo entro la pegaso por la puerta con otro plato en la boca, a un lado de ella venia un pequeño pegaso también con un plato en la boca, era de color amarillo y melena roja, al igual que él no tenía Cutie Mark.

-"Hermano…" – dijo Silver esta vez con tristeza, colocaron los platos en la mesa y después se sentaron en los asientos restantes.

-"Creí que nunca despertarías, hermanito" – le dijo en broma el pequeño pegaso, entonces comenzaron a comer excepto él, recordaba eso felices días en su hogar antes de que todo pasara, bajo la vista y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"¿Qué sucede, cariño?" – le preguntó su madre preocupada.

-"Como extraño estos días…" – dijo en voz baja.

"_Días que no duraron por mucho tiempo"_

Levanto la vista y todo el escenario cambio completamente, estaba fuera de su casa y todo el pueblo estaba en llamar, por todos lados los ponys corrían asustados y algunos dragones los atacaban. Cerca de ahí escucho unos llantos acompañados de unos gritos, eran de su hermano. Corrió en esa dirección a través de algunos escombros hasta que lo encontró, estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a dos pegasos muertos con sus cuerpos deformes, eran sus padres.

-"No…" – retrocedió mientras derramaba más lagrimas – "¡NO!"- gritó con fuerza cerrando los ojos y sujetándose la cabeza, no quería saber más nada de eso, durante mucho tiempo le costó poder superar aquel dolor.

"_Puedes intentar ocultar tu dolor, pero este nunca desaparecerá"_

Por unos instantes todo volvió a ser silencio, los gritos explosiones habían desaparecido, no quería abrir los ojos ni escuchar nada, quería salir rápido de ese lugar.

"_No podrás alejarte del dolor, siempre estará contigo"_

-"¿Silver?" - escucho una voz delante de él, logro reconocerla al instante – "¿te sucede algo?" – una dulce voz que él jamás olvidaría, al principio no quería abrir los ojos, pero sintió que algo lo obligó a hacerlo, los abrió lentamente logrando visualizar a quien tenía enfrente – "¿por qué están llorando?" – preguntó preocupada la pegaso blanca, de melena azul clara y una Cutie Mark de tres flores azules, los dos sentados en el césped de un pequeño parque en una parte de Canterlot, solo verla hizo que sus lagrimar cayeran más en abundancia, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiéndola.

-"Winter…" – dijo él en voz baja mientras seguía abrazándola.

-"¿Te paso algo malo?" – le preguntó ella correspondiendo el abrazo pero todavía preocupada.

-"No es nada… solo recordé algo que me entristeció… no pasó nada…" – dijo él aun llorando.

-"Ya veo…" – dijo ella, ella sabía muy bien la historia de Silver, desde que se conocieron sintieron que podían contarse todo, eso fue algo que lo unió desde el principio – "sé que has tenido una vida difícil, es duro perder a seres queridos" – rompió el abrazo y lo miro de frente – "tu pasado puede ser triste, pero no tu futuro, mientras permanezcan en tus recuerdos ellos nunca morirán" – Silver sabía que todo eso era una ilusión, pero lo recordaba muy bien, Winter una vez le había dicho eso mismo, ella siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba triste.

-"Gracias" – sonrió y se secó las lágrimas – "siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor".

-"Supongo que es un don" – ella también sonrió, una dulce sonrisa que por unos segundos le recordó a alguien, la imagen de Fluttershy apareció en su mente.

"_Todos a quienes amas terminan muriendo, esa es tu maldición"_

La escena volvió a cambiar de repente, la ciudad a su alrededor estaba en llamas, el cielo oscuro y sombras volando por todas partes, Winter había desaparecido. Alarmado corrió a la ciudad en su búsqueda. Busco por todas partes gritando su nombre mientras evitaba que las sombras lo alcanzaran, él sabía que todo eso no era real pero igual le daba dolor revivir ese momento. Corrió entre varios edificios llegando más adelante a una zona residencial, al igual que la ciudad había escombros por todos lados y también muchas sombras. Sin importarle nada más se enfrentó a ellas haciéndose paso, siguió corriendo por las calles del lugar hasta que al final de esta encontró una casa con muchas flores en el jardín, viendo como la entrada estaba destruida corrió a su interior. De nuevo gritaba su nombre mientras subía las escaleras, mientras más se adentraba a la casa veía más destrucción, entro en una de las habitaciones la cual era la de ella, fue donde la vio, tirada en el suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

-"No de nuevo…" – se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella y levantándola con cuidado, le acomodo el cabello que tapaba su rostro, de nuevo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Todo esto es tu culpa" – escucho una siniestra voz detrás de él, al voltear vio a un enorme murciélago entrar por la puerta de la habitación – "tu causaste todo esto, ahora vivirás siempre con la culpa" – Gorz empezó a reír.

"_La oscuridad en tu corazón es más grande de lo que crees, alimentada por el odio que cargas desde hace mucho tiempo"_

Todo volvió a la oscuridad, tanto Winter y Gorz ya no estaban, recordar todos esos sucesos quebraba cada vez más su espíritu, por unos momentos ya quería darse por vencido, ya no le importaba dejarse consumir por la oscuridad, quería que todo ese dolor desapareciera.

"_Dentro de poco tu historia se volverá a repetir"_

Esta vez apareció en medio de Ponyville, todas las calles desiertas y destruidas, el cielo sobre él completamente oscuro y plagado de sombras.

"_Tu destino siempre ha sido estar solo y ver como todos mueren"_

El entorno cambio estando en el salón del trono del Castillo de Canterlot, tampoco había rastro de ningún pony ni de las Princesas, fuera de la ventana el cielo igual de oscuro.

"_Me encargare de que seas el último en abandonar este mundo"_

Volvió a flotar en la nada, pero esta vez varias figuras aparecieron frente a él muy lastimados e inconscientes, eran sus amigos que habían luchado a su lado hasta ahora. Con temor a lo que les pudo haber pasado se acercó a ellos intentando despertarlos, pero sin ningún resultado, sus cuerpos estaban fríos y sin señales de vida alguna.

-"¡Ustedes no!" – gritó desesperado, al final fue hasta Fluttershy, al verla cayo de rodillas en frente de ella – "recuerda… esto no es real…" – se decía a sí mismo, se levantó de nuevo y miro a los demás uno a uno – "pero… sigue siendo doloroso…".

"_Solo un poco más"_

-"Ya no más…" – cayó al suelo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose las orejas – "¡ya no más!" – sin darse cuenta su Elemento comenzó a brillar, pero no había sido activado por él, algo más lo estaba haciendo reaccionar, la luz lo cubrió haciéndolo desaparecer de ese lugar oscuro.

"_Abre los ojos, Portador del Equilibrio"_

Silver abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, no era la voz de su hermano, era una voz que jamás había escuchado. Decidió abrió los ojos y levantarse, se sorprendió al ver en donde se encontraba ahora, todo lo contrario de donde estaba antes, un lugar completamente iluminado por una luz blanca. Ya no sentía esa sensación de vacío ni de tristeza, ahora se sentía muy relajado y tranquilo.

-"¿Quién eres?" - preguntó al aire – "¿Qué es este lugar?".

_"Puedes llamarme Alexander, este lugar lo he creado para alejar toda esa oscuridad, te he salvado de caer en la eterna oscuridad"._

-"Te lo agradezco" – dijo Silver sonriendo y suspirando aliviado – "un poco más en ese lugar y yo…".

"_Olvida eso, por ahora debemos ayudar a los demás"_

La luz del lugar cegó por unos instantes a Silver, una vez más habían vuelto a la oscuridad, esta vez el pegaso estaba rodeado por la luz de Alexander y no era afectado por el lugar.

"_Hay que encontrarlos rápido, no soportaran mucho tiempo"_

De alguna manera podía desplazarse en ese espacio como si flotase, entonces se impulsó hacia adelante en busca de sus amigos. Busco por todas partes en ese infinito lugar pero no ciegamente, podía sentir un poco las energías de sus Elementos. Sintió una de esas energías delante de él, al acercarse más encontró a Applejack flotando inconsciente, su piel estaba muy pálida.

"_No le queda mucho tiempo"_

Una parte de la luz que cubría a Silver se separó de él y rodeo a la granjera, su cuerpo empezó a agitarse como si intentara quitarse algo de encima, después de unos momentos un humo negro salió de la boca de Applejack, después de eso fue recuperando el color de su cuerpo y despertó muy agitada.

-"¡Aléjense de mí!" - gritó asustada, entonces vio a Silver frente a ella y se vio flotando en ese espacio, miro por todos lados como si buscara algo – "las sombras… se llevaron a mi familia… y después… me habían atrapado…" – decía mientras temblaba.

-"Tranquilízate, Applejack" – le dijo Silver acercándose a ella – "nada de eso fue real, solo era una ilusión".

-"¿Una ilusión?" – preguntó calmándose un poco – "parecía tan real…".

-"Yo también casi me dejo consumir por esa pesadilla, pero gracias a Alexander pude liberarme" – dijo Silver.

-"¿Alexander?" - se preguntó ella – "ahora que lo mencionas, escuche una extraña voz que me llamaba justo antes de despertar" – entonces noto la luz que los rodeaba – "¿fue él?".

-"Así es, no sé quién será, pero nos ha salvado" – le dijo Silver – "tenemos que apresurarnos, los demás también están en las mismas condiciones" – Applejack asintió, ambos siguieron con la búsqueda de los demás Portadores.

En el camino fueron encontrando a los demás de uno en uno, todos en las mismas condiciones que Applejack, la luz los rodeaba liberándolos de esas horribles pesadillas los cuales siempre despertaban agitados y aterrados, no solo te hacían sufrir tus más grandes miedos, sino también aquellas heridas internas que posee el corazón.

Al final solo quedaba Fluttershy, entre todos lograron encontrarla rápidamente, pero su estado se veía peor que el de los demás, su cuerpo estaba casi completamente blanco y no se movía, sin perder tiempo Silver la comenzó a cubrir con la luz.

-"Solo resiste un poco más" – dijo Silver.

Fluttershy empezó a gritar de dolor, aquella cosa en su interior se resistía a ser expulsado. Inesperadamente para todos, Fluttershy se alejó de ellos con un fuerte rugido, sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y su pelaje empezaba a tornarse negro.

"_La oscuridad ha avanzado mucho en ella, será difícil ayudarla"_

-"Su condición está peor, la ha poseído" – dijo Silver.

-"No debemos permitir que esa cosa la controla" – dijo Rainbow Dash, entonces fue hacia Fluttershy para intentar ayudarla, pero cuando estaba por sujetarla, está la tomo de sus pezuñas y la arrojo con fuerza contra los demás casi haciendo que chocaran – "¿desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?" – se preguntó Rainbow recuperándose.

-"Tenemos que liberarla entre todos, no hay mucho tiempo" – dijo Silver.

El pegaso fue rápido hacia ella seguido del resto, entre todos intentaron rodearla y sujetarla pero resulto ser también bastante rápida. En muchas oportunidades Fluttershy los atacaba y apenas podían evitarla, ellos no tenían intención alguna de lastimarla y debían tener cuidado. Cada segundo se hacía más rápida, sus ataques ya les estaban llegando haciéndoles gran daño, a su alrededor apareció un aura roja la cual estaba empezando a repeler la luz que los cubría.

-"Se ha vuelto muy fuerte" – dijo Twilight lastimada – "la luz ya casi no le hace ningún efecto".

-"Una vez más, entre todos" – dijo Silver sin importarle nada, solo quería salvarla.

De nuevo todos fueron contra ella, Fluttershy rugió al verlos acercarse y después los ataco. Silver se hizo a un lado antes de que lo embistiera, después siguió con los demás los cuales no lograron hacerlo a tiempo, se apartó de ellos mientras sonreía victoriosa.

-"Te olvidas de mi" – escucho detrás de ella, al voltear vio a Silver justo detrás de ella, estaba por apartarse pero este la abrazo sujetándola con fuerza.

-"¡Suéltame!" – gritaba ella.

-"No pienso hacer eso" – dijo él, el aura roja de Fluttershy estaba quemándola pero estaba soportándolo, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, la luz que lo cubría comenzó a crecer superando el aura roja, la pegaso gritaba ante ella mientras luchaba por liberarse – "déjala ir" – dijo en voz baja.

La luz comenzó a cubrir también el cuerpo de Fluttershy mientras el aura roja desaparecía, sus ojos y pelaje volvían a su color original y la pegaso ya estaba dejando de gritar, ahora parecía estar cómoda con la luz. Cuando la cubrió por completo dejo caer su cuerpo agotada sobre Silver el cual aún la sujetaba, solo que ya no hacia ninguna fuerza por retenerla, aquello que la tenía poseída había desaparecido.

-"¿Fluttershy?" – la llamaba Silver, esta se movió al escuchar su voz, sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

-"¿Silver?" - dijo ella – "¿qué paso?, soñé que los atacaba a todos y…" – no dijo más al ver a los demás a lo lejos heridos, después vi que Silver también tenía unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras – "no… ¡¿qué he hecho?!" – gritó apartándose de él.

-"Fluttershy, cálmate, no fue tu culpa" – dijo Silver intentando calmarla.

-"Pero… los lastime a todos…" – siguió tomando distancia de Silver – "seguramente deben odiarme ahora…".

-"Jamás haríamos eso, eres nuestra amiga" – dijo Silver.

-"Pero yo…".

-"Tiene razón, nosotros nunca te odiaríamos" – escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella, era la de Rainbow Dash, volteo y miro a todos los demás, todavía seguían heridos pero tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-"Sabemos que no fue tu culpa, dulzura" – dijo Applejack.

-"Era la oscuridad quien te controlaba" – dijo Twilight.

-"Eres nuestra amiga y los buenos amigos nunca se odian" – dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Es bueno que estés bien, Fluttershy, estaba muy preocupada por ti" – dijo Rarity.

-"También estaba muy preocupado por ti" – dijo Spike – "y no te preocupes por la heridas, los dragones sanamos rápido".

-"Chicos… muchas gracias…" – dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

_"Sus corazones son fuertes, ustedes son capaces de superar a la oscuridad"_

-"Esa voz, la escuche antes cuando deje de estar poseída" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Alexander, ¿sabes cómo podemos salir de aquí?" – le preguntó Silver.

_"Concéntrense en sus Elementos, ellos son la clave"_

-"¿Nuestros Elementos?" – se preguntó Silver, vio el anillo en su oreja y sintió una energía proveniente de él, una que nunca antes había sentido, la luz que lo rodeaba empezó a crecer, los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo, sus Elementos brillaron igual y la luz que lo envolvía también creció.

_"Los ayudare en esta batalla"_

Sus cuerpos también brillaron mientras comenzaban a desvanecerse, entonces todos fueron transportados fuera de ese lugar. Tenían los ojos cerrados cuando escucharon algunas explosiones a sus alrededores, entonces los abrieron de golpe. Se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos como sus Eidolones estaban muy heridos y fuera de combate, más adelante y apenas en pie estaba Madeen con muchas heridas, en lo alto estaba Ark.

-"Hemos vuelto" – dijo Twilight.

-"¡Madeen!" – gritó Silver al verlo en ese estado.

-"Han… vuelto…" – dijo con pocas fuerzas.

-"¿Cómo han podido liberarse?" – escucharon la voz de Ragnarok, frente a Madeen apareció el mismo humo negro que los había atrapado, este se juntó todo formando de nuevo al gigante dragón negro – "es imposible" – sonaba molesto, hizo brillar sus garras envolviéndoles en una energía roja – "¡me encargare de ustedes directamente!" – voló hacia ellos.

Madeen se interpuso en su camino, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo y fue apartado por una de las alas de Ragnarok. Con sus garras ataco a los Portadores, estos retrocedieron lo más que pudieron para evitarlas.

-"Tenemos que atacar también, concentren todo su poder" – dijo Silver, todos se concentraron en sus Elementos, estos brillaron con intensidad cubriendo sus cuerpos de su energía.

_"¡Trance!"_

Todos se rodearon de unas auras de diferentes colores repeliendo los ataques de Ragnarok, se elevaron con la energía de estas y decididos atacaron al dragón. Desde todos los ángulos lo atacaban, lo embestían con sus auras que los hacían más rápidos y fuertes, a diferencia de antes esta vez parecía que estaban haciéndole daño, las zonas que atacaban parecían quemarse.

-"¿Cómo es posible?" – se preguntó el dragón, con sus garras intento atacarlos pero eran también más rápidos.

-"Con más fuerza, lo estamos hiriendo" – les dijo Silver.

Se concentraron más haciendo crecer sus auras, ahora parecía que se transportaban de lo veloces que eran ahora, aparecían de la nada impactando con fuerza en una parte de su cuerpo y después volvían a desaparecer.

Ragnarok no podía creer lo que pasaba, no era posible que se hicieran más fuertes en tan poco tiempo. Rodeo su cuerpo de la misma energía que sus garras, la hizo crecer formando una especie de escudo, pero no sirvió de nada ya que lo rompieron en un instante volviendo a impactar con fuerza en su cuerpo.

-"¡Suficiente!" - rugió Ragnarok – "ustedes jamás podrán vencerme, la oscuridad siempre existirá y nunca desaparecerá" – abrió su boca de la cual comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía, todo el lugar temblaba y la misma dimensión se estaba agrietando, entonces libero su ataque sobre ellos.

No pudieron hacer nada para evitar su ataque, el rayo de energía de este logro alcanzarlos a todos, ocasiono una gran explosión cuya onda expansiva llego hasta los Eidolones heridos arrastrándolos con ella, los Portadores quedaron junto a ellos con heridas en sus cuerpos.

-"Se hace más fuerte… a cada segundo…" – dijo Silver levantándose.

-"Tenemos que encontrar la manera… de vencerlo de un solo golpe…" – dijo Twilight.

Desde la distancia el cuerpo de Ragnarok se hacía más grande, el espacio alrededor de ellos se agrietaba más todavía, extendió sus alas y comenzó a ascender.

-"Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí" – dijo Ragnarok, entonces vio a Ark que seguía inmóvil en lo alto – "encárgate de ellos, que no quede nada" – dicho eso desapareció entre la oscuridad, el cuerpo de Ark hizo algunos sonidos metálicos, estaba cargando de nuevo todas sus armas, un ataque más en sus condiciones seria su fin.

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Rarity asustada.

-"Quédense detrás de nosotros" – al lado de Rarity paso Fenrir junto a los demás Eidolones, todos ellos se colocaron frente a ellos.

-"Este problema solo concierne a los Eidolones" – dijo Ifrit.

-"Es nuestro deber resolverlo" – dijo Shiva.

-"No están en condiciones de hacer eso" – protesto Applejack.

-"¡Los destruirá!" – siguió Rainbow.

-"¡Podemos atacarlo entre todos antes de que ataque!" – gritó Spike.

-"Ya no hay tiempo" – dijo Bahamut.

Ark ya en su punto máximo lanza una lluvia de misiles, cientos de ellos directos hacia ellos desde todas direcciones sin tener oportunidad de esquivarlos, los Eidolones cubrieron desde todos los ángulos a los Portadores de manera de que estos no sufrieran ningún daño, pero el daño hacia ellos sería fatal.

"_Ha llegado el momento"_

Ante la vista de los Portadores todo se congelo, todos los Eidolones e incluso el ataque de Ark fueron detenidos de la nada, era un sentimiento que ellos conocían, era la misma de cuando conocieron a sus Eidolones.

"_Han luchado bien, Portadores de los Elementos"_

-"Esa voz" – dijo Silver – "¿eres tú, Alexander?".

-"Fuiste tú quien nos liberó de esa pesadilla" – dijo Applejack – "¿entonces también eres un Eidolon?".

"_Los he estado observando por largo tiempo, ustedes poseen el poder para invocarme"_

-"Si puedes ayudarnos entonces déjame hacerlo, yo te invocare" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

"_Solo la luz de todos los Portadores puede hacer eso"_

-"Entonces, ¿hay que hacerlo entre todos?" – preguntó Fluttershy.

"_Sus corazones son la llave a un inmenso poder, ustedes han sido elegidos por una razón, solo ustedes puede combatir a la oscuridad"._

-"¿Qué debemos hacer?" – preguntó Pinkie Pie.

"_Unan sus mentes en una sola"_

-"¿Unir nuestras mentes?" - se preguntó Rainbow – "¿a qué rayos se refiere?".

-"¿Acaso no lo ven?" - dijo Silver llamando la atención de todos – "es igual a cuando invocamos a nuestros Eidolones, esta vez tenemos que hacerlo entre todos" – todos entendieron por fin a que se refería, sus mentes unidas abrirían las puertas a una nueva invocación – "concéntrense" – dicho eso todos cerraron sus ojos tratando de unir sus mentes.

"_Es hora del juicio"_

-"Desde las antiguas épocas en donde todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad" – comenzó Silver como si estuviera recitando un ritual.

-"Un ser descendió desde los cielos trayendo luz sobre el mundo" – dijo Fluttershy.

-"Un ser supremo y protector" – dijo Applejack.

-"Bajo sus alas el mal se disipo" – dijo Rainbow.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el ataque de Ark estaba más cerca, solo ellos se habían percatado de lo que sucedía.

-"Ahora nosotros te llamamos" – dijo Twilight.

-"Para que cubras de nuevo con tu luz a la oscuridad" – dijo Pinkie.

-"Para que el mundo no desaparezca en las tinieblas" – dijo Rarity.

-"Desciende ante nosotros y has que se cumpla tu ley" – finalizo Spike.

-"¡Juicio Sagrado!" – gritaron todos.

El tiempo volvió a su curso, sus Eidolones ya estaban preparados para recibir su ataque y proteger a sus invocadores. De pronto unas enormes alas blancas aparecieron y lo cubrieron a todos, estas recibieron todo el ataque de Ark con una fuerte explosión, el ataque no les hizo ningún daño, los Eidolones veían asombrados lo que pasaba, detrás de ellos se escucharon grandes pisadas, al voltear se quedaron asombrados, hay estaban los Portadores firmes y detrás de ellos una gigantesca estructura, las alas provenían de esta.

-"Jamás creí presenciar ver este momento" – dijo Fenrir.

-"El gran creador ha aparecido" – dijo Ramuh.

-"¿Acaso es…?" – se preguntaba Carbuncle.

-"La gran deidad entre los Eidolnes, Alexander" – dijo Madeen.

Las alas se abrieron mostrando mejor su forma, se trataba de un golen gigante cuya forma era similar a un castillo, era incluso más grande que el castillo de Canterlot. En las alturas Ark se preparaba para otro ataque, esta vez con su cañón, después de cargarlo disparo directamente hacia Alexander. El gran castillo solo agito sus alas y un escudo blanco los cubrió a todos, este absorbió por completo el ataque de Ark. Cuando el ataque ceso Alexander hizo brillar sus alas de un color azul, desde ellas salieron cientos de luces del mismo color las cuales fueron directas hacia Ark. La nave decidió escapar de ellas viendo que eran muy rápidas, maniobraba en el aire intentado escapar de ella pero al final lograron alcanzarlo, lo hicieron más lento y pocos segundos su cuerpo fue cubierto completamente por estas, fue entonces que las luces se dispersaron y Ark había desaparecido.

-"Lo ha devuelto a su prisión" – dijo Bahamut todavía impresionado – "es increíble todo el poder que posee".

Los Portadores seguían firmes frente a Alexander, cerraron una vez más sus ojos y alrededor de sus cuerpos se formaban otra vez las auras del Trance, desde las alas de Alexander aparecieron varias luces blancas, estas descendieron y se introdujeron dentro de los Portadores, sus auras aumentaron de tamaño incluso más que antes, estas vez una porción del poder del Eidolon fue transferido a ellos, podían sentir un inmenso poder fluir dentro de ellos.

"_El resto depende de ustedes"_

Al igual que como apareció el gigante castillo desapareció en miles de fragmentos de luz, pero su energía podía sentirse dentro del cuerpo de los Portadores. Abrieron sus ojos listos para continuar con la batalla.

-"Nuestro trabajo está hecho" – dijo Bahamut el cual empezaba a desaparecer.

-"No permitan que el mundo caiga en la oscuridad" – dijo Shiva también empezando a desaparecer.

-"Ustedes son valientes, manténgase siempre firmes en la batalla" – dijo Ifrit.

-"Usen bien el poder que se les ha concedido" – dijo Ramuh

-"Siempre estuvieron destinados a salvar ambos mundos" – dijo fenrir.

-"La llama de sus corazones los llevaran a superar cualquier obstáculo" – dijo Phoenix.

-"Cuando todo esto termine vengan a visitarnos de nuevo en Edén" – dijo Carbuncle sonriendo.

-"Siempre supe que lograrías grandes cosas, Silver" – dijo Madeen – "has logrado enfrentarte a tu pasado y has conseguido la Armonía" – dicho eso todos los Eidolones desaparecieron.

-"Todo termina aquí" – dijo Silver, todos asintieron, miraron hacia arriba, las grietas se hacían más grandes, quedaba poco tiempo, en un instante todos desaparecieron.

Ragnarok ya se encontraba cerca de los límites del sello, ya era tanta la energía que emanaba que todo a su alrededor de agrietaba. Ya al final del camino se encontró de frente con el mural, las marcas del dragón negro ya casi habían desaparecido por completo. Levanto una de sus garras y la impacto con fuerza contra este causando varias grietas, las marcas terminaron de desaparecer y un portal se empezó a abrir desde las grietas, clavo la otra garra en el mural para hacer más grande el portal, podía sentir el mundo exterior en el otro lado, después de varios siglos por fin seria libre. Con un último golpe destrozo por completo el mural y haciendo lo suficientemente grande el portal para poder pasar, entonces lo atravesó.

Un portal se abrió en el mural en la cámara subterránea de Madain Sari, se hacía más grande a cada instante y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Entonces el mural exploto es pedazos y el techo del lugar empezó a derrumbarse mientras el portal seguía creciendo. Una garra oscura salió desde su interior, se elevó terminando de derrumbar el techo mostrando la tormenta del exterior, un fuerte rugido se escuchó, la figura oscura término de salir por completo volando al interior de la tormenta, Ragnarok ahora era libre.

-"Finalmente soy libre" – dijo Ragnarok, cubrió sus garras de humo negro el cual se esparció alrededor de él, este comenzó a tomar forma, miles de sombras aparecieron, tan oscuros como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre – "¡cubran todo bajo las tinieblas!" – les ordeno a las sombras, estas rugieron y después comenzaron a esparcirse en todas direcciones.

"_No lo permitiremos"_

Desde el portal que seguía abierto un pilar de luz salió atravesando la tormenta y despejándola un poco, cambio de dirección alcanzando a las sombras y desvaneciéndolas en un instante. La luz era muy rápida, en menos de un minuto logro desaparecer a todas las sombras que había creado Ragnarok, el dragón oscuro veía incrédulo lo que pasaba.

-"No es posible" – dijo Ragnarok comenzando a enfurecerse, su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura roja oscura.

Con todas las sombras destruidas la luz se dirigió hacia él, se detuvo frente suyo formando una esfera, este se disolvió mostrando a los ocho Portadores. Sus auras habían vuelto a cambiar, habían adoptado una forma cada una, la forma de sus respectivos Eidolones, Ragnarok podía sentir el enorme poder que ahora tenían.

-"¿Cómo es posible que obtuvieran tanto poder?" - ya furioso hizo crecer más su aura, la tormenta los comenzaba a rodear – "incluso lograron deshacerse de Ark".

-"Detén esta locura ahora mismo" – dijo Silver serio aunque un poco molesto.

-"¡Ya es muy tarde!" - gritó Ragnarok – "no pienso retroceder, he pasado siglos encerrado en esa prisión, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer" – rugió.

-"Antes de llegar aquí pensaba que podía hacerte entrar en razón, pero ya veo que es imposible" – decía Silver, detrás de él apareció por unos segundos la imagen de Madeen, cubriéndose de un fuego blanco tomo su forma de dragón – "¡ahora sé que debo desaparecer todo rastro de tu existencia!" – rugió, a su lado los demás Portadores también estaban listos, Spike rodeándose de fuego verde también tomo su forma de dragón, detrás de ellos también apareció una imagen de sus Eidolones.

Todos se separaron para atacar desde distintos puntos, envueltos con sus auras la velocidad que tenían parecía casi como si se transportaran de un lugar a otro. Ragnarok fortaleció más su aura para usarla como escudo, los Portadores impactaron en ella sin poder seguir avanzando, en verdad era una gran defensa. Silver y Spike se vieron por un instante y asintieron, las chicas sabían que tenían en mente y decidieron retroceder a una distancia segura.

Ambos dragones se elevaron sobre Ragnarok, Silver fue el primero en cargar una llamarada, esta vez de fuego blanco que era capaz de purificar a la oscuridad. Libero la llamarada sobre el aura de Ragnarok, esta comenzó a desvanecerse debido al fuego sagrado, logro abrir una abertura justo en el lugar en donde golpeo, entonces los dos entraron. Esta vez ambos cargaron el fuego en sus bocas, liberaron una llamarada combinada de azul y verde la cual impacto el pecho de Ragnarok, con una fuerte explosión lo hicieron descender un poco y su aura desapareció por completo.

-"¡Ahora!" – gritó Silver hacia atrás de ellos justo donde estaban las chicas, estas volvieron al ataque pasando por la abertura, aumentando más sus velocidades embistiendo con mucha fuerza en varias partes del cuerpo de Ragnarok, este cayo pesadamente al suelo del desierto levantando mucho polvo, los Portadores se quedaron en el aire alertas por si atacaba – "buen trabajo".

-"Parece que si logramos hacerle un buen daño" – dijo Twilight.

-"Toda esta fuerza es increíble" – dijo Rainbow emocionada.

-"Solo no te vayas a confiar" – le dijo Applejack.

Desde la nube de polvo salió disparada hacia ellos una enorme esfera roja, lograron reaccionar a tiempo y se apartador de la trayectoria de esta, al llegar a mas altura esta exploto con una fuerza devastadora que casi los empuja hacia el suelo. Desde el suelo voló el dragón negro extendiendo sus garras para atacarlos.

-"¡No crean que solo eso bastara para derrotarme!" – rugió el dragón furioso mientras seguía volando hacia ellos.

Antes de que lograra alcanzarlos lograron esquivar sus enormes garras, pero en un instante aumento considerablemente su velocidad de ataque con el cual pudo alcanzarlos y propinarle un fuerte zarpazo a todos. Gracias a sus auras las cuales también servían como escudo se salvaron de una herida letal, igualmente sintieron parte del daño.

-"Aun no han visto todo mi poder" – dijo Ragnarok.

Se alejaron de él rápidamente tratando de conseguir una distancia segura para planear otro ataque. Esta vez Ragnarok no les daría oportunidad. No solo sus ataques se habían vuelto más rápido sino que el también, en un parpadeo logro alcanzarlos apareciendo detrás de ellos y sorprendiéndolos. Una vez más uso sus garras acertando de nuevo sus ataques en ellos, sus auras volvieron a protegerlos pero sus cuerpos seguían sintiendo el daño.

-"Desaparezcan" – aprovecho la oportunidad que estaban adoloridos y comenzó a cargar energía en su boca, no podrían soportar ese ataque si los alcanzaba.

Ragnarok libero la energía sobre ellos, una esfera de color carmesí y se veía muy poderosa. En ese momento Fluttershy tuvo un extraño sentimiento, sin pensarlo se adelantó a los demás colocándose entre ellos y el ataque de Ragnarok levantando las pezuñas. Otra feroz explosión resulto al impactar el ataque, el dragón negro reía victorioso al ver que por fin se había deshecho de ellos. Pero después de que se disipara el humo se impresiono con lo que vio. Un gran escudo blanco los rodeaba a todos, había absorbido todo el daño del ataque, Fluttershy tenía los ojos cerrados mientras seguía teniendo las pezuñas levantadas sin saber lo que acababa de hacer.

-"Fluttershy… ¿cómo hiciste eso?" – le preguntó Rarity.

-"Acaso será…" - decía Silver, Fluttershy abrió los ojos y fue cuando se percato lo que había hecho, no solo eso, su aura había crecido y casi parecía el mismo Carbuncle – "… el poder de Carbuncle, se materializo gracias al poder de Alexander".

-"Carbuncle… muchas gracias" – dijo ella sonriendo feliz de haber podido salvar a sus amigos.

-"Seguramente su energía logro aumentar nuestra conexión con los Eidolones permitiéndonos poder usar sus habilidades" – explico Twilight.

-"Ese escudo no los protegerá por siempre" – dijo Ragnarok, volo hasta ellos y comenzó a atacar el escudo con sus garras, este lograba detenerlos pero como él dijo no sería para siempre.

-"Déjame intentar algo" – dijo Rainbow.

-"¿Equipo de nuevo?" – dijo Applejack a su lado.

-"Como en los viejos tiempos" – sonrió la pegaso.

Ambas se concentraron en su poder, recordando aquella sensación cuando luchaban junto a sus Eidolones. Fragmentos de hielo de color blanco aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, mientras que a Applejack un fuego blanco rodeo por completo su cuerpo, sus auras tambien crecieron mostrando a Ifrit y Shiva.

Atravesaron el escudo encarando al dragón negro, con la energía sagrada de Alexander combinada con la de sus Eidolones sus ataques harían más efecto. Rainbow Dash creo varias púas de hielo de gran tamaño las cuales arrojo contra Ragnarok, estas se clavaron en su cuerpo y congelaron la zona donde impactaron, el hielo se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo empezando a congelarlo y deteniendo sus movimientos. Applejack ascendió en el cielo mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de una bola de fuego la cual fue creciendo enormemente, a suficiente altura y con la bola de fuego casi del mismo tamaño que el dragón se lanzó en picada. Al estar congelado el dragón no podía evitar el ataque causando que lo recibiera por completo. Las llamas blancas cubrieron su cuerpo mientras intentaba apagarlas, su cuerpo se quemaba al contacto con ellas.

-"No hemos perdido el toque" – dijo Applejack.

-"Eso jamás ocurrirá" – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Tratando de soportar las llamas el dragón negro se sacudía para quitárselas de encima, ya más furioso concentro energía en su cuerpo esparciéndola fuera de él logrando liberarse de ellas, igualmente su cuerpo sufrió muchas quemaduras.

-"Magia sagrada… ¿cómo es posible que puedan usarla?" – preguntó Ragnarok.

-"El gran Eidolon Alexander nos ha concedido parte de su poder, con el seremos capaces de acabar contigo" – dijo Silver.

-"Había escuchado antes sobre su inmenso poder… estoy impresionado" – se rodeó de nuevo con el aura roja la cual comenzaba a curarlo pero muy lentamente, la magia sagrada era la única capaz de provocar esas heridas en su cuerpo – "no hay lugar para ustedes en mi nuevo mundo" – todo su cuerpo se volvió humo una vez más y se dirigió hacia ellos, cuando los alcanzo los rodeo igual que antes.

-"Tiene planeado encerrarnos de nuevo en esas pesadillas y tener tiempo de poder curar sus heridas" – dijo Silver tratando de apartarse del humo.

-"No si puedo evitarlo" – dijo Rarity decidida.

Alrededor de su cuerpo unos vientos blancos se reunían cubriéndola y apartando el humo de ella, este se esparció cubriendo también a los demás y evitando que cayeran de nuevo en esas pesadillas. Su aura creció tomando la forma del lobo Fenrir. Los vientos soplaban más fuertes alejando más el humo que seguía intentando atraparlos. Rarity se envolvió en un tornado el cual avanzo apartando más el humo y además giraba alrededor de este atrapándolo dentro de un tornado. El humo no tenía manera de escapar y tornado parecía también hacerle daño al igual que los demás ataques.

Una vez más se vio obligado a la misma opción. Dentro del tornado volvió a tomar su forma de dragón haciendo estallar su energía para romper el tornado, después Rarity volvió con los demás.

-"¡Bien hecho Rarity!" – la felicito Pinkie.

-"Muchas gracias, Pinkie Pie" – dijo ella – "solo hice lo que tenía que hacer" – se arregló un poco el cabello.

Ragnarok vio que necesitaba más poder para enfrentarse a esa energía sagrada. Rugió con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Su cuerpo comenzó a absorber la oscuridad de la tormenta y también provocando que esta empeorara. Su cuerpo aumento de tamaño al hacerlo, entonces paso algo que les helo la sangre a todos. Desde su cuerpo se desprendían varias esferas negras que se esparcieron por el área rodeándolos, en total eran siete de ellas. Cada una comenzó a deformarse y a tomar forma, al final se habían creado copias del mismo dragón negro las cuales rugieron con la misma fuerza.

-"Esto no es nada bueno" – dijo Spike.

-"Si seguimos rodeados de esta oscuridad su poder no tendrá límites" – dijo Silver.

Los ocho dragones comenzaron a cargar energía en sus bocas creando grandes esferas, las liberaron sobre ellos. Ya en ese momento se habían recuperado lo suficiente de los anteriores ataques, lograron ascender en el oscuro cielo dejando atrás una enorme explosión causada por el impacto de todos esos ataques.

Los dragones los siguieron a todos de cerca obligándolos a separarse al atacarlos con sus garras. Los Portadores trataban los más posible evitar sus ataques mientras intentaban juntarse de nuevo.

-"Que molesto eres" – dijo Rainbow enojada, espero que el dragon que la seguía lanzara un ataque y lo esquivo al instante, entonces cargo velocidad embistiendo en el rostro de este haciendo perder un poco el equilibrio – "eso te enseñara" – dijo ella victorioso, pero el dragón rugió de nuevo y se cubrió de energía volviendo a volar hacia ella con una mayor velocidad, una vez más tuvo que escapar de él.

Spike se tenía una lucha de poder, él y el dragón que lo seguí lanzaban bolas de fuego tratando de derribar al otro. Sus velocidades eran increíbles y ninguno había podido acertar un ataque. Ambos se rodearon de fuego convirtiéndolo en una especio de escudo y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Al ser más pequeño era más ágil y lograba acertar varios ataques, pero con esa aura de escudo le llevaría tiempo romperla.

-"No son tan fuertes si están separados, ¿cierto?" – dijo el dragón que perseguía a Silver, al ser el único que parecía hablar dedujo que se trataba del original. Este lo atacaba con sus garras y con esferas de energía, Silver los esquivaba gracias a su velocidad superior.

-"Creo que hay una falla en tu plan" – dijo Silver dándose la vuelta y lanzando una llamarada de fuego blanco sobre el haciéndolo apartarse – "estar separados nos hace más fuertes, luchar solos contra un oponente con poder superior hace crecer al nuestro" – su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas blancas y luego fue hasta el atacándolo con mas llamaradas.

-"Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido" – se decía a si misma Twilight escapando de uno de los dragones, de vez en cuando usaba hechizos ofensivos pero su aura lo hacía invulnerable a ellos – "tengo que subir el nivel, si tan solo podría distraerlo un poco" – pensaba la unicornio, sin darse cuenta a su lado apareció una estela rosada la cual venía siendo perseguida por otro dragón, la reconocía en el acto – "¡Pinkie Pie!" – dijo con sus ojos brillando con una idea.

-"Ese es mi nombre" – dijo la pony terrestre riendo – "¿cómo te va Twilight?" – preguntó sin preocupación alguna.

-"Tengo una idea, pero necesito reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar, ¿puedes ayudarme?" – le preguntó.

-"¡Déjamelo a mí!" – dijo Pinkie alegre.

Pinkie aumento más su velocidad ascendiendo en el aire, el dragón seguía persiguiéndola lanzando bolas de energía pero eran fácilmente esquivadas por ella. Una vez llegado a un punto alto se lanzó en picada hacia abajo en dirección al dragón. Mientras descendía su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas blancas igual que Applejack, su aura formo la silueta del gran ave Phoenix. Su velocidad aumento más aun, cuando estaba por impactar contra el dragón desapareció. De pronto una línea de fuego blanco rodeo al dragón arrastrándolo hacia atrás sin este poder evitarlo, las llamas blancas quemaban su aura rápidamente.

La línea de fuego se expandió por todo el campo aéreo de batalla alcanzado a las demás copias y arrastrándolos igual. Al final logro enlazar también al original quien no la vio acercarse estando peleando con Silver. Las línea comenzaban a crecer haciéndose más gruesas. En un solo punto todos los dragones chocaron unos a otros al cerrar la línea y encadenarlos a todos.

-"Todo listo" – dijo Pinkie apareciendo de pronto al lado de Twilight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Supongo que ya no debería sorprenderme nada de lo que hagas" – dijo ella riendo un poco.

Su mirada se puso seria. Fue la primera en acercarse a los dragones encadenados, de su cuerpo varias descargas eléctricas aparecían y su aura crecía, la imagen de Ramuh apareció sobre ella. En el cielo varias tormentas se reunían mientras rayos brotaban de ellos, una vez todas juntas un gigantesco relámpago blanco cayo justo sobre todos los dragones. Sus auras rojas se disiparon por completo y sus cuerpos sufrían todo el daño del relámpago, al mismo tiempo las líneas de fuego hicieron reacción explotando con fuerza.

-"Un detalle de mi parte" – dijo Pinkie.

La combinación de ambos ataques fue devastadora, el daño provoco que las copias se desvanecieran al después de la explosión y el original cayera una vez más al desierto. Paso poco tiempo cuando comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, sus alas estaban quemadas y su cuerpo se encogía.

-"No sabe cuándo rendirse" – dijo Spike.

-"Eso quiere decir que ahora es nuestro turno" – le dijo Silver llegando a su lado.

-"Por un momento pensé que no podría usarlo" – sonrió Spike.

Los dos descendieron hasta cierta distancia de Ragnarok, se concentraron haciendo que sus auras crecieran mostrando imágenes de Madeen y Bahamut. Desde sus bocas comenzaron cargar una esfera de energía sagrada las cuales crecían a cada segundo. Des su bocas también salieron llamas blancas las cuales de unieron a las esferas. Fue entonces que las liberaron directamente sobre el dragón oscuro, este logro ver como esos ataques se acercaban a él pero con sus alas en ese estado le sería imposible esquivarlos. Toda la oscuridad de la zona fue expulsada después de esa explosión, ante los ataque se vio como el dragón oscuro se desvanecía ante semejante poder, después de la explosión no quedo rastro alguno de este.

-"¿Se acabó?" - preguntó Fluttershy llegando con ambos dragones, las demás también habían llegado con ellos - "¿hemos ganado?".

-"Eso parece" – dijo Spike al no verlo por ningún lado.

-"¡Lo logramos!" - gritó Pinkie feliz – "hemos vencido a la oscuridad".

-"¡Somos los mejores!" – gritó Rainbow igual de contenta.

-"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, por fin se acabó" – dijo Twilight suspirando de alivio.

-"Ahora por fin todo volverá a la normalidad" – dijo Applejack.

-"¿Te sucede algo, Silver?" – le preguntó Rarity, no había dicho nada y se veía muy serio.

-"Esta sensación, algo no va bien" – dijo él.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – le preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Todavía no ha terminado" – dijo en guardia sintiendo que algo se aproximaba alarmando a los demás.

Desde el lugar en donde había desaparecido Ragnarok apareció un pilar de luz roja que se elevó más allá de las nubes oscuras. En el cielo comenzó a formarse un remolino el cual las estaba absorbiendo todas, toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba también estaba siendo absorbida. Desde todas direcciones eran arrastradas las sombras las cuales también eran tragadas por el remolino, entonces escucharon una tétrica risa que les resulto familiar.

-"Su tiempo ha terminado" – se escuchó una voz entre la nubes, de entre las nubes aparecieron dos enormes ojos rojos a la vez que sintieron una pesada energía oscura, aparentemente el dragón negro había abandonado su cuerpo físico y se había convertido en pura energía – "el fin ha llegado, para ustedes y su mundo" – de las nubes salieron cientos de enormes serpientes hechas de la más negra oscuridad, se dirigieron hacia ellos con grandes bocas con intensión de devorarlos.

-"¡Muévanse!" – gritó Silver.

Se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ellas, cientos de bocas los perseguían con gran velocidad, desde el cielo brotaban más de ellas a cada segundo. Intentaron enfrentarlas pero cada ataque que usaban los traspasaba como si fuese fantasmas, pero ellas si eran capaces de hacerles daño. Un fuerte golpe a cada uno basto para derribarlos cayendo al suelo, se sentían adoloridos por el golpe pero sin sus auras habría sido mucho peor. Ahora se encontraban en el suelo viendo como las serpientes se esparcían en todas direcciones y como muchas de ellas los vigilaban de cerca.

-"¡Devórenlos!" – ordeno la voz en el cielo, las serpientes obedecieron atacándolos desde todas direcciones, aterrados por su abrumador poder solo cerraron los ojos esperando en final.

"_Aun no es el final"_

Todas sus auras aumentaron enormemente su tamaño quemando a todas las serpientes que los rodearon, la luz de estas mismas creció desapareciendo toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba, por sus mentes apareció una imagen de Alexander, sus ojos brillaron y entonces sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Formaron un circulo de manera que todas sus auras se combinaran haciéndose cada vez más grande, la luz llegaba hasta los cielos quemando la entidad sobre ellos. Un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el cielo abriéndose paso entre la energía de Ragnarok, desde todas partes de Equestria podía verse el rayo de luz como seguía ascendiendo. Se hizo más ancho y desde él podía verse la imagen de un ser familiar para ellos, se trataba del Eidolon Alexander, a través de sus energía logro materializar una parte de él, tan gigante que podía verse a kilómetros al igual que sentir su enorme poder.

"_Que la luz cubra a todo el mundo"_

La energía oscura al verse amenazada por ese poder la enfrento, creo más serpientes oscuras pero estas eran disueltas al intente, solo la luz que emanaba era demasiado poderoso, desde el suelo los veían asombrados lo que sucedía. El enorme castillo hizo extendió sus alas, estas brillaron con una luz aún más intensa, desde ellas varias ondas de energía se expandieron por todo el cielo. En pocos segundos la luz logro avanzar por todo el mundo deteniendo la tormenta y despejando los cielos de las nubes oscuras. Las sombras puras desaparecían y todos aquellos que habían sido poseídos eran liberados. Rápidamente toda la oscuridad del mundo fue siendo eliminado, la luz del sol apareció sobre ellos después de tanto tiempo bañándolos con su calidez. Al final la fuente de toda la oscuridad también desapareció sin tener ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

-"Se ha terminado" – dijo Silver con una gran sonrisa.

"_Ustedes han traído la luz al mundo, sus acciones será recordadas por siempre"_

Entonces desapareció en una lluvia de luz que cayó sobre ellos sanando sus heridas y regresándoles sus fuerzas. Silver de pronto volvió a su forma original, sorprendiéndolo ya que él no lo había hecho, sintió un enorme alivio atravesando su cuerpo, sonrió ante eso. Una gran sensación de alivio los invadió a todos, todos cayeron al suelo riendo felices por haber logrado salvar al mundo. No muy lejos de ellos el portal por el que llegaron que había permanecido abierto comenzó a cerrarse, la arena y las rocas que lo rodeaban estaban sepultando poco a poco la cámara en donde antes estaba el mural, aquella prisión que estuvo encerrando a Golden Sun tanto tiempo se está disolviendo. Silver levanto la vista y noto algo que caía desde el cielo, al verlo más de cerca logro saber de qué se trataba, aquellos siguió cayendo hasta ser absorbido por el portal que seguía cerrándose.

-"Spike" – llamo el pegaso al dragón verde – "¿puedes hacerme un favor?".

-"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó él.

-"¿Podrías llevarlas a todas de regreso a Ponyville?" - le dijo mientras avanzaba en dirección al portal – "todavía hay algo que tengo que hacer".

-"¿Piensas entrar de nuevo a ese lugar?" - le preguntó Rainbow Dash colocándose en su camino – "ese lugar se está viniendo abajo, quedaras atrapado si el portal se cierra".

-"Tengo que ir" – paso a su lado.

-"¿Nos están abandonando?" – esa voz lo detuvo haciendo que volteara, Fluttershy lo veía preocupada, Silver sonrió.

-"Les aseguro que volveré, pero en serio necesito hacer esto" – miro de nuevo el portal, le quedaba poco tiempo para que se cerrara para siempre – "¿de acuerdo?" – volteo mirándolos a todos todavía sonriendo.

-"De acuerdo, las llevare de regreso" – le dijo Spike sonriendo, se agacho bajando sus alas para que las chicas pudieses subirse sobre él.

-"Supongo que no se puede hacer nada" – dijo Applejack riendo – "procura no lastimarte por ahí" – salto sobre la espalda de Spike.

-"Todavía me queda vencerte en una carrera, no te tardes mucho" – dijo Rainbow, extendió sus alas y se mantuvo volando a un lado de Spike.

-"Seguramente las Princesas querran hacernos un gran reconocimiento por esto, necesitare tomarte las medidas para hacerte un buen atuendo, trata de no llegar tarde" – dijo Rarity, con cuidado subió a la espalda de Spike con ayuda de este.

-"Te preparare la mejor de las fiestas de bienvenida cuando regreses, será incluso mejor que la de tu llegada a Ponyville" – dijo Pinkie y después subió saltando a la espalda de Spike.

-"Siempre serás bienvenido en la biblioteca si todavía no consigues en donde quedarte" – le dijo Twilight, entonces de un chispazo se transportó a la espalda de Spike.

-"Twilight, toma esto" – le dijo Silver, entonces le arrojo un pequeño objeto la cual esta lo tomo con su magia, era ese pequeño frasco con la sustancia dorada que era capaz de curar cualquier herida, al verlo le brillaron los ojos a la unicornio – "ya que no tuvimos que usarlo puedes quedártelo".

-"Gracias, Silver" – dijo Twilight.

-"Te estaré esperando" – le dijo Fluttershy aunque todavía estaba preocupada y también triste.

-"Volveré pronto, lo prometo" – dijo Silver, se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente – "solo no estés triste, sabes que no me gusta verte así" – la miro a los ojos – "siempre sonríe, después de todo tienes una hermosa sonrisa" – le sonrió.

-"Esta bien, lo haré" – levanto la mirada mostrándole una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

-"Ahora ve con los demás" – le dijo, ella asintió, aleteo un poco llegando a la espalda de Spike, después de unos segundos este se elevó en el aire junto a Rainbow Dash y después tomaron rumbo hacia Ponyville, en poco tiempo ya se habían perdido de vista, una vez más miro hacia el portal que aún se cerraba, extendió sus alas y voló rápido entrando en él.

Silver descendió esquivando cientos de fragmentos de la dimensión que se seguía rompiendo, pronto todo eso desaparecería para siempre. Más abajo llego a una zona en donde habían muchas rocas flotantes, con la vista miro por todos lados buscando algo, así se mantuvo por poco menos de un minutos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Aterrizo en una pequeña roca, dio unos pocos pasos y frente a él había alguien tirado en la roca muy lastimado, un pegaso de color amarillo y de melena roja, tenía una Cutie Mark de un sol rojo, fue el quien vio caer dentro del portal, este al notarlo levanto la vista hacia él.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó el pegaso amarillo sin darle importancia – "este lugar pronto desaparecerá, deberías volver con tus amigos".

-"Solo quería verte una última vez, hermano" – dijo Silver calmado, camino hasta su lado y se sentó.

-"Hablas como si me fueras a extrañar".

-"En cierta parte lo hare, después de todo, eres la última familia que me queda" – dijo Silver.

-"No me hagas reír, después de todo lo que hice" – rio un poco – "ahora solo me queda esperar mi final, es extraño, me siento muy tranquilo" – comenzó a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

-"Solo espero que esta vez puedas descansar" – dijo Silver colocándose de pie, en ese momento la dimensión entera se estaba terminando de derrumbar sobre ellos, todo se rompió como el cristal y dando lugar a la nada, en un impulso, Silver intento cubrir a su hermano del derrumbe, lo último que se vio de los dos fue siendo tragados por la dimensión, fuera del portal las paredes de piedras se derrumbaron por completo enterrándolo.

_"Ahora puedes descansar"_


	33. Epílogo

Epilogo

Dos semanas después

La paz una vez más había llegado a Equestria y al mundo. La oscuridad había sido vencida por los Portadores de los Elementos, cuando regresaron a Ponyvile fueron recibidos como grandes héroes. Muchos ponys desde todos lados fueron a agradecerles por lo que hicieron, incluyendo Trixie, las vidas de todos en los siguientes días fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Las Princesas se encargaban de supervisar las reparaciones en todas partes de Equestria, llevaría un tiempo pero estaban felices de poder vivir en paz nuevamente.

-"Vamos Scootaloo, sé que puedes hacerlo" – le decía Rainbow Dash a la pequeña pegaso que movía sus alas lo más rápido que podía para poder volar.

_"He decidió hacerme cargo de las cosas que son verdaderamente importantes" _

-"Es muy difícil" – dijo la pequeña.

-"Nadie dijo que sería fácil, solo un poco más".

_"Enseñarle a los pequeños lo divertido que es volar"_

-"¡Lo hice, lo hice!" – gritaba emocionada Scootaloo a lograr poder volar, seguía siendo torpe pero era un gran logro.

-"Sabia que podías hacerlo, siempre lo supe" – la abrazo también muy feliz.

"_Después de todo, ellos son el futuro"_

* * *

-"¡Ven aquí, AppleBloom!" – gritó Applejack entre los arboles de manzanas de su granja – "estas manzanas no se recogerán solas" – pateo un árbol llenado una canasta que tenía en su espalda.

-"Ya voy, no me apresures" – dijo la pequeña terrestre.

"_Ese viaje me enseño que siempre debo estar unida a mi familia"_

-"Solo apunta bien y patea con fuerza" – le decía ella a su pequeña hermana enseñándole como tumbar bien las manzanas.

-"Aquí voy" – dijo AppleBloom, apunto bien a un árbol que tenía detrás de ella y pateo con todas su fuerzas, no fue con suficiente fuerza ya que solo tumbo unas pocas.

"_Ellos son lo más importante que tengo, no dejare que nada malo les pase"_

-"No está mal, debo decir" – dijo Applejack.

-"Eyep" – asintió Big Mac que llegaba con ellas junto a Granny Smith.

-"Esa es mi nieta, una verdadera Apple" – dijo Granny.

-"Gracias a todos" – dijo la pequeña sonrojada.

"_Son mi verdadera razón de ser"_

* * *

-"¡Bienvenidos sean al nuevo y mejorado Sugar Cube Corner!" – gritó emocionada Pinkie Pie, después de varias días de reconstrucción por fin estaba abierta de nuevo, muchos clientes entraron también emocionados.

"_Una gran sonrisa es capaz de lograr muchas cosas"_

-"Parece que ustedes están disfrutando del momento" – les dijo a los gemelos de los Cake que estaban comiendo un enorme pastel entre los dos – "esa es la actitud, sigan así".

"_Puede salvarte incluso de los peores momentos"_

-"Pinkie, cariño" – le hablo la señora Cake – "¿podrías traer más harina de la bodega?, ya casi no nos queda y hay muchos clientes".

-"Enseguida" – dijo ella y se fue saltando del lugar hacia la bodega.

"_Es la llama que siempre mantendré encendida"_

* * *

-"Fue un gran detalle de las Princesas en pagar todas las reparaciones" – dijo Rarity feliz entrando a la Boutique Carrusel que también había sido reconstruida, no pensaba desperdiciar ningún momento de una vez se colocó a diseñar vestidos y trajes.

"_No importa que tan difícil y largo sea mi camino, siempre debo dar lo mejor de mi"_

-"¡Rarirty, Rarity!" – entro corriendo al lugar su pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle – "¡he venido a ayudarte!" – dijo con entusiasmo.

-"Muchas gracias, Sweetie" – le dijo ella – "¿puedes traerme esas telas que están por alla?".

-"¡Claro!" – dijo la pequeño.

"_Ahora sé que no siempre debo recorrerlo sola"_

-"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?" – preguntó la pequeña a su hermana mientras seguía trayéndole más cosas que le pedía.

-"Una sorpresa para mis amigos, espero les encante" – miro por unos instantes por la ventana que tenía a un lado, después siguió trabajando.

"_También es mi deber aceptar la generosidad de los demás"_

* * *

-"Aquí voy, cuidado" – Spike le daba uso a su nuevo poder, con su forma adulta posea una gran fuerza, desde que llegaron había estado ayudando en la reconstrucción de Ponyville y con su ayuda había sido muy rápido. Hace unos días habían terminado la casa de Rarity y ahora estaban reconstruyendo la biblioteca, movía las cosas más pesadas y las transportaba rápido usando sus alas.

"_No seré más ese dragón asustadizo, ahora podre luchar por mis amigos y protegerlos"_

-"Sin tu ayuda jamás habríamos reconstruido la el pueblo tan rápido, muchas gracias" – le dijo uno de los ponys constructores a Spike.

-"Es un placer poder ayudarles" – dijo él.

"_Pero nunca dejare de ser yo mismo"_

-"Por fin poder dormir otra vez en mi cama" – dijo Spike, ya habían terminado la biblioteca y ya era nuevamente habitable – "¿a dónde se habrá metido Twilight?" – se preguntó.

"_Después de todo, ahora yo también soy un Portador, es mi deber"_

* * *

-"¿Para qué quería verme, Princesa Celestia?" – preguntó Twilight a su maestra en la sala del trono, ella la había llamado a Cantelot y Twilight llego lo más rápido posible.

-"No te alarmes, mi querida Twilight" – dijo Celestia – "solo quería tener la oportunidad de agradecerte por todo lo que tú y tus amigos hicieron por el mundo, con tantas reconstrucciones apenas y logre tener un poco de tiempo para esto" – sonrió.

"_Con todo lo que ha pasado he logrado entenderla mejor"_

"Estamos muy felices de haberlo logrado a tiempo, también les estamos muy agradecidos a los Eidolones, sin ellos jamás lo habríamos logrado" – dijo Twiligh también sonriendo.

"_Ha sufrido tanto todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, no quiero verla triste de nuevo"_

-"¿Ha habido noticias de Silver?" – preguntó la Princesa un poco preocupada.

-"Nada aun" – dijo ella también triste, pero después levanto la mirada con una sonrisa – "pero él nos prometió que volvería, estoy segura que no romperá su promesa" – le dijo con seguridad.

-"Entonces solo nos queda seguir esperando por él" – dijo la Princesa sonriendo igual.

"_Me diste la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, te lo agradezco mucho"_

* * *

-"Aquí tienen su comida, no se peleen" – Fluttershy estaba en su casa alimentando a sus animales, esta sufrió pocos daños por lo cual solo se le hicieron pocos arreglos – "ya está listo, iré a caminar un rato por el pueblo" – se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejando a los animales comiendo.

"_Me enseñaste que siempre debo permanecer fuerte, ya no tengo miedo a enfrentarme a los problemas"_

En el camino saludaba a todos los demás ponys con los cuales se encontraba, todos la saludaban igual y le agradecían por lo que hizo junto a los demás Portadores. Veía feliz como Ponyville se recuperaba después de todos esos días de oscuridad, pero en su interior seguía teniendo un pequeño vacío.

"_Sigo esperando a que regreses, sé que pronto volverás, pero igualmente no puedo evitar sentirme así"_

Llego al centro de la ciudad en donde se encontró a sus amigas y a Spike, estos la recibieron felices abrazándola, sabían que a ella le dolía más la ausencia de Silver. Desde que llegaron siempre trataban de animarla.

-"Les tengo noticias" – hablo Twilight – "la Princesa nos invita al Castillo para mañana, nos quiere hacer un reconocimiento por haber salvado a Equestria y al mundo".

"_Todo esto fue posible gracias a ti"_

* * *

Al día siguiente todos habían llegado temprano a Canterlot. Se dirigieron al Castillo con las Princesas que los esperaban en la Sala del Trono. Por toda la ciudad también fueron recibidos como héroes siendo saludados por todos, los guardias los guiaban directo a Castillo en una carrosa.

Una vez llegado con las Princesas estas hicieron el más grande reconocimiento que se podría dar, de uno de los enormes ventanales retiraron una cortina mostrando un nuevo diseño. Estaban los ocho Portadores iluminando con sus Elementos a la oscuridad que estaba siendo derrotada. Todos los presentes en la sala aplaudieron ante esto lanzando más felicitaciones.

-"¿Fluttershy?" - llamo Rainbow Dash a su amiga – "¿estás bien?" – esta no respondió, todavía tenía esa sensación.

Una alarma sonó en el Castillo sorprendiendo a todos, era el aviso de que había un intruso. Desde la ventana del salón vieron a muchos guardias corriendo en los jardines, estaban persiguiendo a un pony que estaba cubierto por un manto negro. Este era muy rápido y también muy hábil evitando a los guardias, todos en el salón veian preocupados lo que pasaba. Entonces los guardias lograron rodearlo sin dejarle una via de escape, de entre ellos un pony mayor se adelantó para encararlo, era el General Cloud.

-"¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí?" – preguntó el en guardia por si debía pelear.

-"Me alegra de que este bien, General" – dijo el encapuchado con una voz que le fue muy familiar.

-"Esa voz" – dijo el General sorprendido, pero después sonrió – "ya estás haciendo de esto un hábito" – rio.

-"Me es muy divertido, la verdad" – rio también, se retiro la capucha mostrando a un pegaso gris y de melena blanca con un anillo en la oreja derecha – "creo que le tome un gusto a las grandes entradas".

-"Soldados, el gran héroe Silver ha vuelto" – dijo Cloud, todos los soldados lo vieron sorprendidos.

Silver miro hacia la ventana del Salón del Trono. Desde la ventana Fluttershy lo veía con los ojos llorosos al verlo de nuevo, salió corriendo del lugar hacia los jardines, los demás Portadores y las Princesas sonrieron aliviados. Fluttershy llego rápido hasta los jardines llegando a donde estaban los guardias, Cloud la vio e hizo que los guardias le abrieran camino. Cuando se apartaron vio a Silver parado con una gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima y corrió hacia el abrazándolo.

-"Volviste" – dijo ella aun llorando pero sonriendo.

-"Te prometí que volvería" – dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo, Fluttershy le dio unos ligeros golpes en el pecho – "¿qué sucede?".

-"Te tardaste mucho" – dijo ella aun abrazándolo.

-"Lo siento, tenían que terminar otros asuntos pendientes" – dijo él – "prepare tumbas para mi familia y viejos amigos, ahora podrán descansar en paz".

-"Sé que tendrás una larga vida, pero estaré muy feliz de pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo" – dijo ella.

-"Con respecto a eso" – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola de frente – "mi maldición se ha ido" – dijo feliz.

-"¿Se ha ido?" - se preguntó sorprendido – "¿pero cómo?".

-"Fue por la luz de Alexander, me libero de ella, ahora poder vivir como un pony normal" – esas palabras hicieron aún más feliz a Fluttershy, volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-"Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mí" – dijo ella.

-"Lo prometo" – dijo Silver abrazándola también.

En el lugar aparecieron sus amigos junto con las Princesas, junto a los guardias comenzaron a aplaudir contentos por el regreso de Silver, muchas cosas pasaron desde que el llego, pero ahora podrían vivir en paz, largos días de luz los esperan, desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan vivo, ahora se sentía en casa de nuevo.

Fin

* * *

Con esto finaliza esta historia, muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fic, pero como toda obra esta llego a su fin.

Si tienen algunas preguntas dejen reviews y los contestare con gusto.

Eso es todo, me despido.


	34. Aviso Importante

**Hola a todos, tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí, de verdad que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se la pasa ocupado.**

**A lo que venía, estos días me he sentido muy inspirado para volver a escribir otro fic y lo primero que pensé fueron en muchas ideas para una posible secuela de Crónicas de Plata.**

**No estaba seguro si hacer algo nuevo o seguir la historia pero de verdad que me encariñe con ella ya que fue mi primer fic, ya que contare con algo más tiempo a partir de mañana empezare a escribir un pequeño Prologo y lo estaré publicando esta semana que viene. Solo tengo algunas ideas en la mente pero seguro se me ocurrirán más mientras escribo, un saludo a todos y espero que les agrade la idea.**


End file.
